LEYENDA DE UNA PASIÓN
by LevApolo
Summary: La leyenda cuenta que hace más de un milenio, la senshi de Urano, Amara, por amor a la princesa de Neptuno, traiciono a la reina Serenity. Mil años después es momento de que Haruka, la seductora princesa de Urano conozca a Michiru, la inocente princesa de Neptuno... y a la provocativa Venus, ¿Quien de las dos la conquistara primero? (Primer historia)
1. Chapter 1

Hacia mucho tiempo que tenia la idea sobre esta historia, hoy finalmente la traigo ante ustedes. La actualización dependerá de que tan bien sea recibida. Sin mas que agregar, comencemos.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es de mi autoria.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **OBJETOS PROHIBIDOS**

La hermosa puerta de oro de aquella majestuosa sala fue abierta. En el fondo del amplio salón, una mujer de largos cabellos plateados yacía sentada en su dorado trono mientras que en sus rodillas sostenía a una pequeña niña de cabellos color lila. El sencillo vestido rosa que adornaba su infantil cuerpo resaltaba la hermosura de sus dulces ojos.

Al escuchar que las puertas se habían abierto se puso de pie, dejando a la niña sobre el trono para luego dirigir la mirada hacia el joven oficial que acababa de ingresar.

"Reina Serenity, hemos vuelto del combate", el joven general a cargo de aquel ejercito hizo una reverencia ante ella.

"Quiero los detalles de lo acontecido", imaginando lo que había ocurrido, la reina ordeno al oficial.

"No hay mucho que decir su majestad. El enemigo era muy poderoso, nuestro ejército sufrió muchas bajas y aunque las soberanas trataron de persuadirnos para abandonar el combate, no lo hicimos. Nuestro honor no lo permitió. Sentimos que no era prudente dejarles toda la responsabilidad… luchamos hasta el final", el general hablaba con voz tranquila.

"¿Sucedió lo inevitable?", pregunto la reina, aunque su cuestionamiento figuro más como una confirmación que como una pregunta.

"Tráiganlos", el general ordeno y al instante dos grupos de soldados ingresaron al recinto, el primer grupo custodiaba un reluciente cofre labrado en hermoso oro, el segundo custodiaba un cofre más pequeño el cual había sido fabricado a base de precioso nácar; "Pensamos que lo más conveniente era que permanecieran en el reino de la Luna y no en los planetas a los que pertenecen"

"¿Y las soberanas?, ¿Qué ocurrió con ellas?"

"Lo súbditos de sus reinos harán las disposiciones oficiales. Pensaron que lo mejor era que volvieran al lugar que las vi nacer"

La reina cerro los ojos para luego dirigir su mirada hacía la pequeña princesa, quien parecía no comprender lo que había sucedido; "Abran el primer cofre", ordeno con la voz al borde del llanto.

Los soldados depositaron el gran cofre en el suelo. El joven general se dirigió a abrirlo y una vez hecho, por un momento un hermoso brillo salió del mismo he ilumino cada rincón de la galaxia. Aquella resplandeciente luz fue vista por todos los habitantes del universo. Entonces la reina tomo el reluciente objeto que descansaba sobre el fino terciopelo de color rojo. Era una espada labrada con impresionante técnica, la empuñadura era de oro adornada con piedras preciosas, la hoja era de reluciente plata. Sin duda daba la impresión de haber sido hecha por las manos de un dios. "¿Hubo hostilidades al tratar de recuperarla?"

"Sí su majestad. Cuando la espada yacía en el suelo algunos de los Uranianos trataron de hacerse de ella, aquellos que la tomaron al tratar de blandirla sucumbieron ante su inimaginable poder"

"¿Nuestros soldados trataron de hacerse de ella?

"No luego de contemplar lo que había sucedido con los que sí lo hicieron"

"La legendaria espada de Urano fue labrada por un dios y fue entregada al deiforme Tenousei, quien era semejante a un deidad. Solo su legítimo heredero, es decir, la próxima protectora de Urano podrá blandirla y recibir ese magnífico poder", la reina dejo la imponente espada dentro del cofre para ordenar que el segundo fuera abierto; "El espejo de aguas profundas, ¿Mostró algún cambio luego de recuperarlo?"

"No su majestad, ningún reflejo"

"Es de esperarse, solo los herederos podrán recibir el poder que cada uno de estos objetos guarda… como bien lo has dicho, la espada y el espejo quedaran bajo mi custodia. Y escuchen bien, nadie deberá saber o recordar su existencia. No hasta que sus futuros propietarios regresen"

"Así será su majestad"

"Ordenare que los broncíneos tronos y las preciosas columnas sean derivadas, la habitación Tritón y la habitación Miranda resguardaran sus secretos, ¿entendido?", la reina se dirigió a los consejeros reales. Una vez dadas las ordenes, tomo a su pequeña hija de la mano y salió del salón haciéndose seguir por los oficiales.

Uno de los consejeros salió del recinto y transmitiendo las órdenes de su majestad, hombres fuertes armados con diversas herramientas ingresaron al mismo.

Situado detrás del trono principal había otros siete más pequeños, pero en pocos minutos los robustos hombres destruyeron dos de ellos, limpiaron y pulieron el suelo y no quedo rastro de ellos.

En otra parte del palacio, en el bello salón blanco que era llamado "La sala de las decisiones", otro grupo de hombres se dispusieron a obedecer las órdenes de la reina. En este caso siete hermosas columnas se alzaban imponentes. Era obvio que una persona podía permanecer de pie sobre ellas.

Al instante los hombres comenzaron a derivarlas. La primera correspondía a la soberana del planeta Urano, la segunda a la soberana del planeta Neptuno. Era fácil darse cuenta de ello puesto que en ellas al igual que en los tronos, habían sido tallados los símbolos reales de cada una, y al igual que en la otra sala, limpiaron y pulieron el suelo y no quedo rastro de ellas.

En otra parte del palacio, la reina, la niña y los oficiales caminaban por el ancho pasillo y, cuando finalmente se encontraron con la preciosa puerta de roble, la mujer no pudo evitar suspirar, luego cerró los ojos y con lánguida voz murmuro; "Perdónenme"

Las grandes puertas de roble eran una verdadera obra de arte, en lo alto habían sido tallados dos hermosos planetas girando en perfecta comunión. Al mismo tiempo se representaba a un joven bajando del cielo sobre las calmadas aguas mientras que en la orilla le esperaba una mujer que con amor le contemplaba. El joven representaba el viento, la mujer al mar.

La reina ingreso en la cámara y entonces pudo contemplar la reluciente decoración, al fondo se observaban las escaleras que en lo alto conducía a las habitaciones que eran resguardadas por broncíneas puertas. Deteniéndose junto al macizo escritorio de roble, los soldados ante su orden coloraron allí ambos cofres.

"La habitación Miranda y la habitación Tritón serán clausuradas y esta sala será abierta hasta que los herederos regresen y tomen su lugar en el milenio de plata".

La pequeña princesa seguía sin entender el hecho de que los sirvientes estuvieran llevando dentro de aquella sala todas las pinturas donde aparecían Amara y su inseparable compañera, Nerissa.

Finalmente las puertas fueron cerradas y el pasillo que conducía a al interior de esa habitación fue clausurado detrás de una puerta de brillante acero.

"Una última pregunta, ¿cómo sucedió?", la hermosa reina Serenity pregunto.

"El enemigo era mayor en número en comparación con nosotros, los Neptunianos y los mismos Uranianos. Cuando la soberana de Neptuno cayo en combate, la princesa de Urano utilizo todo el poder de su espada y una vez que termino con la amenaza, decidió….usted sabe, utilizo su propia arma"

"Entiendo"

La preciosa niña en ese momento se acercó a su madre para jalarle el vestido; "Mamá, ¿Urano volverá?"

"Sí, algún día ella volverá", la mujer replico con el rostro sombrío.

"¿Y volveré a montar en su negro caballo ?", la niña ante el semblante de su madre también se entristeció.

"Sí", la reina sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

"Y Neptuno, ¿volverá junto a Urano?, ¿Me llevara al lago y me enseñara a pintar?"

La reina se inclinó y mirando a su hija, con la voz entrecortada le dirigió aquellas palabras; "Algún día volverán, tú serás una mujer adulta y a tu hija le enseñaran todo lo que a ti te enseñaron. Si ellas regresan, deberás abrir el pasillo, deberás entregarles sus pertenencias. ¿Me prometes que dejaras que ocupen sus tronos y sus habitaciones?"

"Sí", llena de tristeza la niña se echó a llorar en los brazos de su madre.

"Aún eres muy joven como para comprender lo que ha sucedido. Por favor, no vayas a ser tan dura con ellas como lo fui yo", la mujer fuertemente abrazo a su hija.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

 **LA PROMESA DEL PRÍNCIPE**

 **(Un milenio más tarde)**

La tranquilidad del cielo estrellado fue perturbada por seis formidables pegasos que tiraban de un carruaje.

El pequeño niño de cabellos negros que viajaba en el, lleno de temor permanecía aferrado a los brazos de su padre.

"Abre los ojos, no hay nada que temer", dijo el hombre al mismo tiempo que sacudía las arrugadas ropas de su hijo.

"No, tengo mucho miedo", el chiquillo replico asustado.

"No deberías preocuparte, mira por la ventana y veras que es hermoso"

"No quiero, ¿Qué pasara si caemos?", contesto arrugando nuevamente sus pantalones.

"¿Acaso no confías en los pegasos?, es como cuando los montas y corres en ellos por los jardines del palacio"

"Si, pero afuera está muy oscuro y me da miedo"

"No Endimión, abre los ojos y mira las estrellas, allá esta la luna"

El niño poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y alzando la cortina, miro hacia el negro espacio, "¿Vamos a la luna?"

"Así es hijo mío, allí conocerás a la reina Serenity y a la pequeña princesa"

"¿En la luna hay una princesa?"

"Sí y en el futuro tú vas a cuidar de ella, así como lo hice yo, lo hizo tu abuelo y como lo hicieron todos nuestros antepasados. Algún día tu hijo cuidara de su hija"

El niño no parecía comprender todo lo que el hombre le decía, era obvio ¿Cómo una princesa podría vivir en la luna?, así que solo asintió y colocándose su gorra exclamo: "Estamos llegando"

Los seis pegasos hicieron contacto con la superficie lunar. El hombre descendió del carruaje y ayudando a su hijo, le sonrió: "Bienvenido al milenio de plata"

Atónito, el niño contemplo a su alrededor. Todo aquello era como un inexplicable sueño del cual no quería despertar.

De pronto su atención fue captada por una hermosa luz que se dirigía desde el cielo hasta ellos. El hermoso rayo se impactó contra el suelo con un sonoro estruendo que no hizo daño alguno sobre la superficie, la luz se fue desvaneciendo y una vez extinta, una mujer alta de cabellos castaños y peplo verde emergió de ella junto a una pequeña niña que sostenía en los brazos.

"Papá, ¿Quién es ella?", pregunto atónito.

"Esa mujer es la reina del planeta Júpiter, la pequeña es su hija. Ellas son poseedoras del rayo, rayo que hace mucho tiempo regalaron a los hombres de la Tierra, por eso cuando la noche es lluviosa, el relámpago aparece en el cielo para guiar nuestros pasos y no tropezar," el hombre tomo al niño de la mano, comenzando a caminar hacia el palacio.

El camino principal que conducía hacia él era extraordinariamente hermoso. Al acercase a la escalera que conducía hacia el interior pudo contemplar las dos antorchas que custodiaban la misma. Ambas flamas produjeron lenguas de fuego que terminaron en unirse en una sola, entonces de ella una mujer y una niña emergieron. La mujer y la niña tenían una hermosa cabellera negra y ambas vestían peplos de color rojo.

"Papá" el niño tiro de la capa del hombre.

"Esa mujer es la reina del planeta Marte. Ellas son descendientes de hombres belicosos buenos para responder al grito de guerra. Su regalo para nosotros los hombres de la Tierra fue el fuego que en invierno nos calienta"

Ambos prosiguieron su camino y cuando finalmente entraron al palacio y luego de ser conducidos a la sala del trono, el hombre de cabellos negros sonrió a la mujer y la niña que yacían en el umbral de la puerta.

"Rey Endimión, hace mucho tiempo que no se le veía por el milenio de plata", dijo la mujer de cabellos azules.

"Hoy es un día muy especial para todos nosotros, por eso he traído a mi hijo, el pequeño príncipe para que conozca a su majestad"

"Muy lindo de su parte. Su majestad, la reina, estará muy complacida de recibir a las pequeñas princesas y al joven principito y ahora con su permiso, tengo que terminar de arreglar a mi pequeña", la mujer hizo una reverencia y acto seguido se retiró.

"¿Papá?"

"Ella es la soberana del planeta Mercurio y al igual que las otras deidades, nos dieron regalos muy grandes que son el conocimiento, la nobleza y la sinceridad. Cosas que no son tangibles, pero que si puedes sentir en ti y en los demás"

"¿Daremos regalos a la princesa así como ellas hicieron con nosotros?", Endimión pregunto emocionado.

"Claro que ofreceremos regalos."

"¿Qué ofreceremos?"

"Algo que tu amas mucho"

La sala del trono era realmente esplendida, las hermosas cortinas de seda roja iban a juego con la preciosa alfombra, en el fondo del salón se encontraba el trono labrado en oro y detrás de él, cinco hermosos tronos más pequeños se alzaban en espera de sus herederas, las pequeñas princesas planetarias.

De pronto un hermoso perfume cautivo los sentidos de todos los presentes, haciendo que uno a uno volvieron la cabeza para observar a la poseedora de tan exquisito aroma. Esa no podía ser otra más que Venus quien acababa de llegar con su hija en los brazos. Su cabello dorado, el divino cuerpo y esas mejillas rosadas atrajeron la atención de los presentes.

"¿Papá?", el niño comenzó a tirar de la capa del rey, el cual parecía estar absorto en sus propios pensamientos. "Papá…papá… estoy aburrido, ¿Por qué no me haces caso?"

"¿Eh? Oh si, disculpa. Estaba pensando… ¿Qué decías?", se giró para con su hijo.

"¿Quiénes son ellas?"

El hombre se inclinó a la altura del niño y con voz muy seria se dirigió a él, "Hijo mío, ellas son las soberanas del planeta Venus. Ahora escúchame muy bien, ellas pueden doblegar la voluntad de cualquiera, reyes, hombres comunes y hasta de los mismos dioses, tienen un don muy hermoso el cual se llama amor. A cualquiera le puede llegar a ser muy tentador el querer recibir de su amor…"

"¿Su amor?"

"Si, hay muchas clases de amor, están el amor como el mío y el de mamá… solo que el amor de esa mujer es diferente y nunca se encadenan a un mortal… algún día serás mayor y entonces entenderás mis palabras", el rey concluyo al darse cuenta de que su hijo entendía poco o nada de lo que intentaba decirle.

Finalmente un heraldo apareció y entonando una voz profunda hizo el tan esperado anuncio; "La reina Serenity y la pequeña princesa", los asistentes volvieron la cabeza para verles y al instante apareció la reina de cabellos lila que en sus brazos sostenía un pequeño bebé.

"Gracias a todos por responder a mi llamado y venir. Como ya saben, la futura reina del milenio de plata que tanto nos consto construir ha nacido y para mí es un enorme placer presentarla ante todos ustedes", la reina dijo colocando a la hermosa niña en una cuna.

"Mi reina, para mí es un placer estar ante su presencia. También es un orgullo el hecho de usted que conozca a mi hija, quien en un futuro se convertirá en la líder de su escolta. Además permítame decirle que su hija gobernara con amor y belleza", la hermosa mujer de Venus hizo una reverencia.

"Gracias por tus palabras, por supuesto que es un placer conocer a mi futura capitana"

"Su majestad, es grato para nosotros, descendientes de Mercurio, el hallarnos en presencia de su serenísima majestad. Su hija, nuestra futura reina, gobernara sobre nosotros con nobleza, sinceridad y gran conocimiento"

"Agradezco tus palabras. Sé que lo hará porque conozco muy bien esa sinceridad con la que hablas"

"Su majestad, la pequeña princesa crecerá, gobernara y será conocida por su fuerza. Será fuerte como el roble y el milenio de plata alcanzara gran gloria y su nombre será recordado por la eternidad"

"Gracias soberana de Júpiter, estoy segura de que mi hija lograra llevar este reino a un futuro prometedor"

"Alteza, la princesa no deberá temer de enemigo alguno, nosotros no permitiremos que amenaza alguna se cierna sobre su reino. Ella gobernara de manera pacífica y lo lograra porque nosotros velaremos por esa paz"

"Lo sé soberana de Marte, descendiente de valientes hombres. Estoy tranquila, porque sé que ustedes son magníficos para el combate"

El hombre tomo la mano del niño y acercándose un poco más, hizo una reverencia, "Es un placer que su majestad nos haya permitido venir hasta su presencia"

"El placer es mío, gracias por acompañarnos a celebrar este momento tan importante para mí y para el reino"

"Espero y no le moleste el hecho de que haya traído a mi hijo, el joven príncipe, él sabe que su misión será proteger a la princesa y al milenio de plata"

"No es ninguna molestia rey Endimión, me alegra que sus hijos se encuentren aquí. Todos ellos harán posible que nuestro reino siga prosperando"

"Gracias alteza, sin embargo yo no tengo virtudes que ofrecerle a la princesa, pero durante mis visitas al palacio me he percatado de que hay algo que el milenio de plata a pesar de ser rico en oro y plata, no tiene. Así que hoy ofrezco este humilde regalo", el rey Endimión extendió su mano y entrego un pequeño cofre a la reina; "Son semillas de rosas, abundantes son en la Tierra y su hermosura es infinita y aunque la belleza de la princesa no se compara con mi presente, estoy seguro de que ella admirara sus colores y sus perfumes"

"Mi hija se lo agradecerá infinitamente, así como yo ahora lo hago"

"Espero y los dioses me den la vida necesaria para contemplar la belleza de la princesa", el rey Endimión se inclinó una vez más.

"Así será rey Endimión"

De pronto el niño soltó la mano de su padre y acercándose a la cuna, exclamo; "La princesa es muy bonita"

"Endimión, ven aquí", su padre ordeno mientras los presentes comenzaban a murmurar. El pequeño príncipe antes de obedecer hizo algo que dejo a todos boquiabiertos. Inclinándose sobre la cuna, beso la frente de la niña y justo donde la media luna se dibujaba. Una vez hecha su travesura volvió junto a su padre.

"Prometo que siempre cuidare a la princesa"

"Mi reina, lo siento mucho….esto no volverá a pasar. Se lo prometo", apenado el rey bajo la mirada.

"Pierda cuidado", la reina Serenity y el rey Endimión sabían que las uniones entre los selenitas y terrícolas estaban prohibidas, sin embargo aquello no les preocupo. Ese solo había sido el beso de un niño inocente… o quizás no.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

 **UN DESAFIÓ REAL**

 **(Catorce años después)**

La vida en la Luna podía llegar a ser lo que nosotros llamaríamos, tediosa, sin embargo para los selenitas era una vida que les complacía y encontraban interesante.

Las actividades dentro del palacio empezaban hacia las siete de la mañana. En los establos, el ganado era conducido a los campos que gracias a los cuidados que recibían, florecían fértiles en alimento. Los agricultores que en ellos trabajaban comenzaban a arar la tierra. Al mismo tiempo la seguridad del palacio hacia el habitual cambio de guarda.

Ser guardia del palacio era el sueño de la mayoría de los jóvenes, lo cual significaba un gran reconocimiento.

La reina siempre había pensado que la seguridad era algo innecesario y que lo único que necesitaba ere contar con su escolta personal. Sin embargo los consejeros reales habían pensado que lo mejor para ella era contar con un amplio número de soldados. Para tal fin, un grupo de oficiales provenientes de Marte habían llegado a la Luna para dar entrenamiento a aquellos jóvenes. Aquellos formidables hombres de Marte eran valientes y leales, al mismo tiempo conocían el arte de la guerra. Pero a los consejeros reales no les parecía que un ejército foráneo se hiciera cargo del entrenamiento de los Selenitas.

Las rosas que el rey de la Tierra había ofrecido a la pequeña ahora florecían y tal y como lo había predicho, la hermosura de las flores no se comparaba con la belleza de la joven princesa. De pie ante ellas, la joven aspiraba el delicado aroma que de ellas emanaba. Sonriendo para sí misma, pensaba en el hecho de que ya no era una niña y aunque a veces era mimada por la corte, eso tendría que terminar puesto que pronto tomaría decisiones junto a su madre. Hasta que de pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba; "Luna, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Princesa, es hora de que vuelva al palacio. Su madre y las demás esperan en el gran comedor"

"Luna, ¿podrías darme un minuto más?, es que jamás me canso del precioso aroma de estas flores"

"Podría decir a su majestad que no le he encontrado, entonces ella enviaría a los guardias reales para buscarle y al saber que he mentido, sin duda alguna me castigaría"

"Vamos Luna, solo un minuto más", la princesa estaba a punto de cortar una rosa, pero en el último momento decidió no hacerlo.

"¿Por qué no la ha cortado?"

"Mira su belleza, es tan frágil y delicada. Si la corto, su hermosura y fragancia solo serán pasajeras y yo habría contribuido a su destrucción. Prefiero que siga creciendo", concluyo la joven al mismo tiempo que caminaba junto al pequeño gato.

* * *

 **(Comedor real)**

En el gran comedor la reina y las jóvenes princesas planetarias esperaban con gran impaciencia. Así pues, del lado derecho de la mesa se encontraban cuatro jóvenes hermosas;

La princesa Mercurio cuyos cabellos azules hacían juego con el hermoso peplo del mismo color. Ella era proveniente, como es obvio, del planea Mercurio, el de grandes lagos. Por ser poseedora de una gran inteligencia y una gran amabilidad, había sido nombrada como la princesa del conocimiento. Al igual que el resto de sus compañeras, hacía dos años que vivía en el palacio.

En el siguiente lugar, la joven de cabellos negros y peplo rojo bebía de su copa. Ella provenía del planeta Marte. En su mirada se podía observar la valentía y el orgullo, lo cual era de esperarse ya que era descendiente de hombres gallardos buenos para responder al grito de guerra. Su padre había sido uno de los generales más importantes de su planeta. Era belicosa por naturaleza y era por eso mismo que ceñido a la menuda cintura siempre llevaba el carcaj.

La joven Joviana de cabellos castaños sobresalía por su gran estatura. La princesa que lleva el trueno era conocida por su increíble fuerza y por ese amor que profesaba por las labores domésticas y, aunque no tenía asignadas tareas de ese tipo, adoraba ayudar en la cocina. Cosa que la reina y las demás princesas apreciaban por ese exquisito talento que poseía para cocinar.

La siguiente en la mesa era la rubia y siempre hermosa princesa del planeta Venus. La joven deidad vestía un hermoso peplo de color naranja, el cual resaltaba su belleza y el delicado cuerpo. Era de esperarse puesto que ella era la diosa del amor y la belleza. Ella era la representación de la perfección. Un solo toque de sus labios y sería capaz de doblegar la voluntad de cualquiera, eso sin importar si se trataban de dioses o simples mortales. Sin embargo hasta el momento no había encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente digno de ser encadenado a su hermoso talle. Y es que los pocos seducidos por el bello movimiento de su enagua no habían sido más que simples caprichos. Porque según su filosofía su cuerpo era para ser admirado por todos, tocado por pocos.

"Lo siento, estaba en el jardín", la princesa entro al comedor y viendo que ya todas se encontraban reunidas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Tenemos esperando un largo tiempo"

"Perdón, no era mi intención retrasarme, pero las flores del jardín son tan bellas que la verdad no me di cuenta de que era tarde", la princesa tomo asiento junto a su madre.

"Hija, debes entender que ya no puedes seguir comportándote como una niña, pronto serás una mujer adulta y deberás recibir el entrenamiento correspondiente para ejercer tus funciones"

"Lo sé madre, no seas tan dura conmigo"

"Por esta vez pasare por alto tu tardanza"

"Gracias"

Los sirvientes comenzaron a servir el espléndido banquete. La reina tomo su copa y dando un sorbo, se dirigió a las jóvenes; "En los próximos días celebraremos una fiesta"

"¿Mi cumpleaños?"

"No precisamente, para celebrar tu cumpleaños primero tenemos que celebrar este baile"

"¿Qué festejaremos?", la princesa pregunto llevando un fino bocado a sus rosados labios.

"Sera una sorpresa"

"Su majestad, ¿podemos escribir a casa y pedir que nos envíen lo necesario para la confección de nuestros vestidos?", Marte se dirigió a la soberana.

"Por supuesto que pueden hacerlo, así podrán lucir los fantásticos tejidos provenientes de su lugar de nacimiento"

"Si usted me lo permite, ¿Podría sugerir alguna serie de platillos Jovianos para el banquete?"

"Puedes hacerlo, la comida que será servida esa noche deberá llevar tu toque"

Ellas serian la escolta personal de la princesa y, aunque no habían recibido el entrenamiento adecuado, también tenían mucho que hacer;

Luego del desayuno la joven Mercurio tomo sus libros y entrando en la gran sala, los niños se pusieron de pie y saludando a su mentora se dispusieron a recibir el preciado conocimiento.

La joven Marte con paso ligero se dirigió hasta el campo de tiro. A prudente distancia un grupo de jóvenes le seguía. Abriendo el carcaj y tomando una cruel saeta, la princesa preparo el arco de plata con la hermosa flecha y haciendo tiros acertados, los jóvenes aplaudieron sus logros, ellos le admiraban. Sin duda había nacido para hacer la funesta guerra.

"Los dioses no quieran que haya una guerra"

"Pero sería la perfecta oportunidad de verla en acción"

"Callar todos, de solo imaginar que la belicosa Marte desviara su acerada flecha y esta tomara por blanco la hermosa Tierra, sería una tragedia. Los dioses no quieran que semejante desgracia se cierna sobre nosotros"

"Que los dioses no permitan tales infortunios, nosotros no somos hombres de guerra, estamos agradecidos por vivir en paz. La guerra no nos concierne."

"Esas son muy bellas palabras mis hermanos, los dioses no pueden ser tan malos con nosotros que vivimos en paz"

Esas eran las palabras que unos a otros se lanzaban.

En los jardines, Júpiter se encontraba rodeada de jóvenes mujeres. A pesar de ser una mujer un aventurera, se complacía en enseñarles el precioso arte de bordar, tejer y cocinar. Muchas de sus acompañantes eras mujeres solteras en edad casamentera, quienes gustosas acudían para aprender a bordar los que en un futuro serían sus vestidos de novia.

La joven Venus habiendo tomado un baño vistió el divino cuerpo con un hermoso himation bordado con hilos de oro. Luego calzo los delicados pies con bellas sandalias y ceñida a su menuda cintura, llevaba la preciosa cadena con la que encadenaba los corazones de dioses y mortales. Entonces con paso ligero se dirigió a la fuente que se encontraba en el jardín principal del palacio. Las jóvenes al verla se apresuraron a tomar asiento junto a ella. Acto seguido Venus contemplo su reflejo en las cristalinas aguas y al instante pregunto; "Entre diosas y mortales, ¿Quién es la más hermosa?"

"Eres tú a quien los dioses bendijeron con la belleza y la sensualidad"

"Entre diosas y mortales, tú eres la más divina"

La deidad sonrió tomando la lira que una joven le había entregado; "Ea pues, ¿Que quieren saber hoy?"

"Mi prometido y yo estamos por casarnos, ¿habrá mucho amor en nuestro matrimonio?," una joven se animó a preguntar.

"Lo que Venus une, nadie lo separa. Sí, habrá mucho amor en su matrimonio"

"Mi lady, mi novio aún no me ha besado, ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Entonces bésalo tú, pero que no sea un beso apasionado, ya veras que de inmediato no querrá dejar de probar tus dulces y carnosos labios"

"Princesa Venus, ¿Cómo puedo conquistar al hombre que amo?"

"No preguntes más, ve y confiésale tu amor, que junto a tu llama de pasión brilla la de él", así era la divina diosa, amaba dar consejos y contar dulces historias de enamorados…

Hasta ahora, esa era la manera en la que vivían….

* * *

 **(Mañana siguiente, habitación de la princesa Serenity)**

Sintiendo que la mañana había llegado, la princesa Serenity se levantó de la cama para de inmediato dirigirse al balcón. Dirigiendo la vista más allá contemplo el precioso jardín. "Hoy he despertado más tempano que de costumbre, aprovechare la mañana para caminar por los jardines y luego puedo ir al lago con Mercurio", la princesa comenzó a prepararse para dar inicio a su día.

* * *

 **(Oficina de la reina)**

La reina se encontraba sentada detrás del hermoso escritorio de roble, hasta que de pronto sus labores fueron interrumpidas por aquella fina dama.

"Recibí su carta", la alta mujer de cabellos verdes hizo una reverencia.

"Plut, sabes que no me gusta que pases mucho tiempo sola"

"Su majestad, es mi trabajo. Debo vigilar la puerta del tiempo. Su madre me encomendó esa tarea"

"Lo sé y haz hecho un grandioso trabajo, sin embargo ahora te necesito aquí, en el palacio"

"¿Y las puertas?"

"En mucho tiempo no hemos tenido amenaza alguna….no desde…tú sabes"

"Haré lo que usted me ordene", Plut volvía a hacer una reverencia.

"Tú ya sabes para que te he llamado"

"Imagino que ha llegado el momento de que las jóvenes princesas inicien su entrenamiento"

"Y no solo eso… Tú lo sabes"

"Más que saberlo es una corazonada"

"Después de tanto tiempo han vuelto a renacer y como mi madre hubiera querido, regresaran al palacio"

"¿Está segura?, no cuestiono su autoridad, pero usted sabe lo que sucedió… se atrevieron a desafiar la autoridad de su madre"

"Mi madre me pidió que no fuera tan dura con ellas. Sabes que no puedes revelar cosas sobre el futuro porque eso lo alteraría, pero dime, ¿debo desobedecer lo que mi madre me pidió?, por cumplir mi promesa, ¿corremos peligro?"

"No es eso su majestad, me refiero a las leyes"

"Lo he pensado muy bien y eso no será impedimento para que regresen… pensé en enviar cartas, sin embargo creo que es mejor si vas personalmente a buscarles. Estoy segura de que accederán a venir"

"Iré al castillo Miranda y al palacio Tritón"

"Por favor no comentes nada sobre lo sucedido en el pasado. No quiero que los Neptunianos culpen a los Uranianos y, por favor diles que jamás se trató de un destierro"

"No se preocupe, yo les haré venir. Ahora con su permiso", Plut hizo una última reverencia y acto seguido se retiró.

* * *

 **(Jardines del palacio. Esa noche)**

La noche había llegado, momento en el que la princesa se dirigió a la fuente del jardín para contemplar su belleza en la cristalina agua.

"Princesa, te he buscado por todo el palacio. Mira la hora, deberías ir a la cama"

"Júpiter, hoy desperté muy temprano, camine por los jardines y acompañe a Mercurio al lago. Luego ayude a ordenar su biblioteca, sin embargo no estoy cansada, anda ven conmigo y vallamos al jardín", Serenity suplico.

"Pero solo un momento, estoy segura de que no querrás que Luna venga y te llame la atención", ambas princesas se dirigieron hacia donde las rosas crecían.

"Madre me dijo que el rey de un lejano planeta trajo estas bellas flores para mí, tú estabas allí, ¿recuerdas algo?"

"Me temo que no, solo era una niña cuando tu naciste"

"Las rosas son bellas, sin embargo nada puede ser más hermoso que yo", Venus y las demás habían llegado.

"Eso será luego de la princesa," la joven de cabellos negros reprocho; "Soberbia eres entre las diosas".

"¿Acaso piensas iniciar una pelea?, esos de Marte sí que son coléricos, a mí no me gusta hacer la guerra, prefiero hacer el amor… pero en tu planeta no hay nadie digno de mi"

"¿Nadie digno de ti?... tú no eres digna de tan buenos guerreros. Además eso no tiene nada que ver con las ofensas lanzadas", la joven abrió el carcaj y tomando la bien labrada flecha, preparo el arco.

"Alto, no discutan más, Venus no provoques más a Marte. Marte, no sigas discutiendo que la soberbia y la cólera no son buenas. ¡ea! pues, estrechen sus manos y no hagan la guerra, hagan la paz que a madre no le gustaría verles pelear"

"Disculpa princesa, pero la orgullosa Venus me ha provocado"

"Yo no la he provocado, mi belleza lo ha hecho, veras que encontrare a alguna deidad que reconozca que mi belleza es la más grande y entonces de ese serán mis amores"

"No importunen a la princesa con sus tonterías, sí la reina se da cuenta de que estuvieron peleando, las enviara al exilio", la joven Mercurio era la voz de la cordura. Venus solo se encogió de hombros y acto seguido se retiró.

"Princesa, es hora de irnos… ¿princesa?", Júpiter noto que la joven Serenity se había alejado, sin duda algo había captado su atención.

"Eso, ¿Qué es?, mira, estamos muy cerca de ese bello planeta azul", Serenity dijo centrando toda su atención en un punto azul cercano a la luna.

"Ese planeta es la Tierra", la joven Mercurio contesto a su interrogante.

"Hoy estamos muy cerca de ella, pero ahora me pregunto, ¿Por qué no está su princesa con nosotros?", Serenity cuestiono.

"Tal vez no la hay", Marte contesto.

"Princesa, ahora estamos cerca de la Tierra debido a que la rotación nos ha acercado", Mercurio explico de forma sencilla para que ella entendiera.

"Mira las hermosas olas de sus mares, me imagino que se debe a eso que llamas rotación"

"Es algo así"

"Jamás en mi vida había prestado atención a ese bello punto azul", Serenity se sentó sobre el húmedo pasto para seguir admirando sus valles. "Mira más allá… esas… esas son rosas…como las de los jardines de nuestro palacio, observa su belleza… ahora mismo me gustaría bajar y contemplarlas de cerca"

"Ni lo intentes, sabes que esta prohibió. Sí lo haces su majestad te castigaría", las tres deidades se lo hicieron saber.

"No lo creo, madre no es tan mala, además no se enteraría de mi visita", desde aquel punto en la Luna Serenity contemplo el hermoso jardín que adornaba el palacio de la Tierra.

* * *

 **(Tierra)**

En medio de un fértil campo un joven de negros cabellos reunía el ganado. Sin embargo le resultaba casi imposible mantenerlo de esa manera, así que vencido decidió sentarse junto a un hermoso árbol. Viendo hacia el infinito cielo estrellado, noto que extrañamente la Luna brillaba como nunca antes.

"Nadie podría vivir en ese lugar… o tal vez si y allá en la Luna, en los planetas y en las lejanas estrellas hay mujeres hermosas de relucientes vestidos, ¿Cómo serán sus voces? De existir ¿alguna me amaría?, Pero, ¿cómo será su amor?, ¿sus ojos serán nobles?... no, esos sin duda son lugares inhabitables, pero de haber alguien en ellos me gustaría mucho conocerles", el joven cerro los ojos y de pronto el recuerdo de una mujer alta de cabellos de plata apareció en su memoria. Abriéndolos nuevamente volvió a contemplar la Luna y entonces un vuelco azoto su corazón al ver que desde allí una mujer lo contemplaba; "¿Una mujer en la luna?", atónito se puso de pie. "Sí, es una mujer y me está observando. Ella está sentada en un jardín rodeada de… ¿rosas?... no… sin duda ese fue solo un sueño… yo era tan solo un niño cuando sucedió, pero esto es real... esa mujer me está mirando"

"Príncipe Endimión, es hora de que vuelva al palacio", un joven de largos cabellos castaños se acercó a él.

"Llevare el ganado al establo y luego volveré a este lugar"

"Llamare al pastor para que él lo haga, usted debe ir a descansar"

"No, dormiré aquí y junto al árbol"

"Señor, eso sería indigno de usted, pero si así lo desea, entonces llamare a Zoisite y a los demás para acompañarle y velar su sueño"

"No es necesario Nephrite, me quedare aquí, solo"

"Si su majestad así lo desea, entonces no nos queda más que obedecer su voluntad", el joven general hizo una reverencia ante su señor.

* * *

 **(Jardines del palacio de la Luna)**

La princesa seguía observando aquel espectáculo y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el hermoso palacio entonces pudo contemplar a aquel joven de cabellos negros, quien gustoso también la observaba; "Mira allí…es un hombre", la princesa señalo para que sus amigas lo vieran.

"Es un pastor… parece ser atractivo", Marte respondió.

"Serenity, ni se te ocurra bajar. León se pondrá furiosos si se entera de que has contemplando a un terrícola"

"León no me interesa y ustedes lo saben, además ya es tarde, me iré a dormir", la princesa se puso de pie para dirigirse rumbo al palacio, las jóvenes le seguían.

"Debemos vigilarla, su interés en la Tierra me preocupa"

"A mí también"

Serenity apenas entro en su habitación de inmediato se llevó las manos al pecho, ¿que era aquello que comenzaba a sentir en su corazón?

El príncipe por su parte había observado que la joven mujer se había marchado, así que con gran pesar en el corazón hizo lo mismo.

* * *

 **(A la mañana siguiente)**

Después del desayuno la joven Mercurio encontró a la princesa Serenity de pie junto a su trono.

"Serenity, me gustaría platicar contigo sobre lo que ayer sucedió"

"Mercurio, me ha encantado esa visita que hicimos al lago, espero que próximamente podamos ir de nuevo"

"Sabes bien que no me refiero eso, me refiero a tus intenciones de bajar a la Tierra", la preocupación asomo a su cara.

"No guardo intenciones de hacerlo, no sería capaz. Aquellas solo fueron palabras. Solo los dioses saben qué clase de salvajes habitaran en ese lugar"

"Tus palabras complacen a mi corazón, ahora me voy más tranquila a dar mi clase, ¿gustas acompañarme?"

"Sera en otro momento, ahora mismo tengo que ir a ver el vestido que usare para la fiesta"

"¿Qué fiesta?"

"La fiesta que de la que madre hablo y de la cual no me ha dado detalles"

"Entonces te veré más tarde", la joven Mercurio hizo una reverencia para luego pasar a retirarse.

La princesa sonrío y apresurando sus pasos hacia los jardines, en raudo vuelo se lanzó hacia aquella esfera azul llamada Tierra. Como el águila que en hermoso vuelo surca el cielo, del mismo modo a ella se le pudo ver atravesando las densas nubes. Entonces de un momento a otro dio un primer paso en la superficie de aquel lugar.

Volteando a ver a su alrededor, busco al joven pastor que la noche anterior haba contemplado. Sin embargo al no encontrarle siguió sus instintos y camino hacia el lugar donde había visto las rosas.

Aspirando el dulce aroma que de sus pétalos emanaba, de pronto fue interrumpida por un joven hombre.

"Usted no puede estar aquí, enviare a un guardia para que la eche fuera"

"No era mi intención importunar", Serenity sin éxito intento excusarse.

"¿Qué sucede Zoisite?", un joven de cabellos blancos pregunto.

"Esta campesina ha logrado ingresar hasta los jardines del palacio, llamare a un guardia para que la escolte hasta su hogar"

"Eso no será necesario", el joven de cabellos negros apareció montando su hermoso caballo blanco.

"Príncipe Endimión, nosotros podemos encargarnos"

"Pido que se retiren, yo me ocupare de la señorita", ordeno su príncipe. Ambos oficiales hicieron una reverencia y una vez que se retiraron, el joven bajo de su caballo. Acercándose para ver más de cerca a la joven, sintió como su corazón quiso salir de su pecho; "Tú…tú eres la mujer que me veía la otra noche…tu eres la princesa de la luna a la que conocí cuando era un niño, ¿no es así?, ruego que disculpe a mis generales, ellos no le han reconocido", el joven se inclinó y tomando su delicada y pálida mano, la beso.

"Usted me confunde", yo no soy la princesa de la Luna, esa mujer de la que usted habla ha de ser muy bella"

"Entre todas las diosas, es decir, usted es la más hermosa"

"Príncipe Endimión, no es necesario que se hinque ante mí, en todo caso soy yo quien debería postrarse ante usted. Soy quien pisa su reino y es mi deber mostrarle mis respetos", Serenity intento hacer una reverencia, pero fue interrumpida por él.

"No…usted es nuestra princesa"

"Como bien usted ha dicho, fui yo quien la otra noche desde mi jardín le contemplaba con interés"

"Para mí es un gusto ayudar en las taras del palacio, me hace sentir útil. Pero, ¿Qué acaso no está prohibido que una deidad baje hasta con los mortales?", Endimión pregunto.

"Lo está, sin embargo hoy he decidido desobedecer las órdenes de mi madre"

El príncipe se perdió en la mirada de la princesa, de pronto Serenity escucho una lejana voz que le llamaba, "Tengo que irme, me buscan"

"Espere un momento… ¿puedo darle un beso?", Endimión parecía estar ruborizado.

"Adiós, espero que podamos volver a vernos en otro momento", la princesa se elevó entre los cielos y sin dejar de observar al príncipe, ella volvió a la Luna donde era buscada por la guardia real.

* * *

 **(De vuelta en la Luna)**

En medio de su nerviosismo, la rubia joven se perdió dentro del palacio y llegando hasta aquel pasillo que jamás había sido abierto debido a la prohibición impuesta, se detuvo ante la hermosa puerta de acero. Al tocarla sintió un escalofrió que petrifico sus miembros; "Madre ha prohibido el acceso a este pasillo, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué habrá detrás de esta puerta?"

"Serenity, ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que está prohibido el acceso a esta ala del palacio", Marte le reprendió.

"¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que esconden estas hermosas puertas?"

"Tú lo sabes, la reina nos ha dicho que hay viejos uniformes y cosas que no se utilizan. Deja las preguntas, tu madre te ha estado buscando".

Serenity contemplo una vez más aquellas puertas, pero ¿qué misterio guardarían tras de sí?...


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

 **LA LEYENDA DE URANO**

En algún lugar de un lejano planeta, Plut observaba la carrera de caballos. El centro de su atención se cernía sobre el hermoso joven de cabellos platinados que llevaba la delantera sobre los demás jinetes.

"Deiforme y orgulloso, como siempre", pensó al mismo tiempo que aquel joven cruzaba la línea de meta.

Abriéndose paso entre los asistentes, la peliverde ingreso al castillo.

"Usted no puede estar aquí… disculpe mi señora, no le reconocí", el hombre la tomo del brazo, pero al reconocer a la hija del todo poderoso Cronos se inclinó ante ella.

"La reina Serenity me ha enviado a hablar con su majestad, la princesa Tenousei", dijo ella sin tomarle importancia a su impertinencia.

"Enviare al mensajero para que le notifique de su presencia, sea tan amable de pasar al comedor y por favor, ruego que usted sea tan amable en perdonar mi imprudencia", con pena el hombre agacho la mirada.

"Pierda cuidado, ¿sería usted tan amable de guiarme?"

"Si mi señora"

La mujer asintió y de inmediato fue conducida hasta el comedor real. El cual era amplio y bien iluminado. Sobre la mesa las copas de oro brillaban destellantes.

Pasados unos minutos las grandes puertas se abrieron dando paso al hermoso joven que hacía unos minutos acababa de ganar la carrera. Plut al verle no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por aquella belleza tan encantadora. En esos momentos hubiera querido probar un beso de esos finos y rosados labios.

El joven semejante a un dios por su estatura vestía el deiforme cuerpo con un hermoso pantalón negro y una camisa que llevaba bien fajada. Calzando los ligeros pies, las negras botas resaltaban su esbelta figura. Aquel atuendo lo hacían verse inmensamente atractivo. Plut se levantó e hizo una reverencia, luego cuando su anfitrión se sentó, ella hizo lo mismo.

"Y bien, ¿a qué se debe la visita de la guardiana del tiempo?, ¿debería llamarte Plut?", con su mano hizo un ademan para que el banquete fuera servido.

"Su majestad, la reina Serenity me ha enviado a buscarle"

"Eso sí que es extraño, ¿Ha decidido retirarnos del exilio?, ¿Luego de mil años?"

"Princesa Tenousei ella jamás les envío al exilio….." Plut trato de explicar.

"En mil años ningún Uraniano ha pisado la Luna u otro planeta. Además no hemos tenido socios comerciales… ¿Cómo debería llamarle a eso?"

"Por eso mismo estoy aquí, su majestad quiere verle en el palacio"

"¿Por qué no vino personalmente a pedírmelo?, ¿Es acaso el castillo Miranda poca cosa para ella?", la soberbia sonaba en sus palabras.

"No puede dejar sus obligaciones, en breve la princesa Serenity comenzara su entrenamiento junto a las demás princesas", Plut explico.

"Y es así que después de mil años se acuerda de la familia real de Urano, esa sí que es una sorpresa", la rubia replico bebiendo de su copa.

"Princesa Tenousei, usted debe volver al milenio de plata"

"¿Princesa? Por aquí todos me llaman majestad… en mil años mis ancestros se las arreglaron para sobrevivir sin la ayuda de la reina Serenity y ahora de la nada quiere verme. Eso sí que es extraño"

Fue entonces cuando una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y ojos lila sirvió más vino en la copa de la futura soberana. En su rostro se podía contemplar el rubor que la sola presencia de su majestad Tenousei le causaba. Eso fue algo que para la guardiana del tiempo no pasó desapercibido.

"Así está bien, ya te puedes retirar", cuando la princesa Tenousei tomo la copa, la joven con sus dedos le rozo la mano, Plut simplemente sonrió ante aquel fino coqueteo. La joven en silencio se retiró del comedor.

"Podrán pasar mil vidas y usted jamás cambiara. Eres una semidiosa y tu deiforme cuerpo te delata... Siempre has sabido aprovechar esos dones, pero ¿quién es la chica?", intrigada por saber más, cuestiono.

"Se llama Misaki y sirve mi mesa", Tenousei respondido sin darle demasiada importancia.

"No solo eso parece", Plut sonrió.

"Alguna vez me he acostado con ella, ¿satisfecha? y para que no vuelvas a preguntar te diré que yo no la obligue, ese es asunto olvidado para mí", la princesa de Urano volvió a beber de su copa.

"Nadie se te resistiría, eres tan joven y ya has roto tantos corazones", la mujer de cabellos verdes llevo la copa a su boca.

"No estábamos hablando sobre eso, salió a colación porque ella ha entrado, ¡ea! pues, mejor háblame de la reina"

"La reina me ha enviado para que yo te convenza de regresar, en tres días ofrecerá un baile en tu nombre y en nombre de la princesa de Neptuno….." trato de explicar de forma más personal, pero fue interrumpida por la princesa.

"Ya veo. Será una fiesta muy interesante, he escuchado leyendas en las que dicen que las Neptunianas son realmente hermosas… además lo supongo como real luego de lo que sucedió con Amara", Tenousei la contemplo con sumo interés.

"¿Te presentaras ante la reina?

La joven se quedó en silencio, meditando la ansiada respuesta.

"Ella está dispuesta a restituirles sus tronos dentro del milenio de plata, la habitación Miranda ya está siendo preparada para recibirte"

"Tu mejor que nadie sabe la respuesta", la princesa de Urano respondido con una sonrisa coqueta.

"Necesito tu confirmación, o ¿acaso debo recurrir a la joven de cabellos castaños para convencerte?", la cronida sonrió.

Tenousei frunció el entrecejo, luego con una sonrisa provocativa se dirigió a la peli verde; "Tal vez usted quiera tratar de persuadirme para ir, ¿Qué dice?, ¿Vamos a un lugar más… privado?"

Ante aquella atrevida invitación Plut cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza; "Tratar de hablar con usted sin que quiera eso a cambio, es imposible"

* * *

 **(Palacio de la luna)**

Las hermosas puertas que conducían a la sala común compartida por las princesas, habían sido fabricadas con maderos de finos robles, sin duda alguna los reales maestros carpinteros habían cuidado hasta el más minino detalle.

En la puerta izquierda habían tallado el sol que ilumina a los hombres. A su alrededor se podían apreciar los majestuosos rayos que un poco más abajo iluminaban un florido campo lleno de las hermosas rosas que los Selenitas solo conocían gracias al rey Endimión.

También había sido representada la agricultura. Hombres araban la tierra y junto a esta escena había otra donde los hombres y las mujeres festejaban la buena cosecha.

En la puerta derecha una escena muy diferente era mostrada. Sobre lo que parecía ser el firmamento, la luna se alzaba rodeada de miles de estrellas y alrededor de ella cinco planetas giraban. Más abajo las jóvenes deidades también habían sido representadas.

La valerosa y bélica Marte sostenía el arco. La fuerte y aventurera Júpiter ofrecía el trueno a los mortales. La joven Mercurio derramaba enormes cantaros de agua sobre los cultivos mientras que la hermosa Venus encadenaba a dioses y mortales con dulces, tórridos o tormentosos amores.

Una vez abierta aquella puerta, el resplandor de aquellas paredes era impresionante. Lozas de oro y diamante las cubrían.

En el centro, suaves cojines yacían en el suelo rodeados de blancas plumas que sin lugar a dudas eran de pegasos. Del lado izquierdo la mesa hecha de macizo roble se hacía presente. En él, Marte escribía sobre grandes papiros. Más allá, en la amplia biblioteca se podía encontrar el conocimiento del universo y como era de esperarse, Mercurio era la encargada de aquella sabiduría que no podía ser revelada a los Terrícolas. Y allí estaba ella, ordenándolo.

La fuerte Júpiter se encontraba sentada entre los cojines mientras bordaba su hermoso vestido. Frente a ella, Serenity intentaba aprender aquel oficio. Observándolas, la hermosa Venus de vez en cuando bebía el suave vino.

La princesa de la Luna observo a sus compañeras, luego pregunto algo en lo que jamás había pensado; "¿Alguna vez han pensado en Urano y Neptuno?"

"No, jamás me lo había preguntado, ¿serán lugares habitados?", Júpiter dejo de lado el vestido.

"Quizás no hay alguien lo suficientemente digno de ocupar un trono junto a nosotras", Venus replico mientras comía uvas.

"La realeza siempre es digna", Júpiter volvió a retomar su labor.

"Tal vez son salvajes y sin educación", Venus replico.

"Alguna vez escuche a alguien decir que los Uranianos eran hermosos"

"¿De verdad?"

"Eso si no lo sé, jamás he visto a alguno", Mercurio sonrió.

"Sí nunca han conocido a un Uraniano es porque no existen, esos planetas son simples rocas inhabitadas", con soberbia, Venus vertió la preciada ambrosía en su dorada copa.

Marte escuchaba atenta aquella conversación, hasta que dejando los papiros a un lado, alzo la voz; "Tal vez la leyenda es cierta"

"¿Que leyenda?," las voces de las jóvenes se unieron en una sola.

"Hace más de un milenio el príncipe de Urano se enamoró de la princesa de Neptuno y como ustedes comprenderán, ese amor no podía ser posible. Los Uranianos se encontraban complacidos con esa unión, pero los Neptunianos no estaban muy conformes. Urano tenía cierta mala fama... seducía doncellas y luego las abandonaba. Sin embargo cuando se encontró con aquella princesa, todo cambio. Estaba decidido a demostrar que era digno de su amor. Una noche en este mismo palacio se celebró un baile, los representantes de todo el sistema solar asistieron. Urano esperaba a su amada en los jardines. De pronto escucho un lejano rumor proveniente de algún distante lugar, así que luego de buscar su procedencia fijo la vista en ese punto azul, ¿saben de qué lugar hablo?"

"¿La Tierra?", Venus respondió más en forma de pregunta que a manera de respuesta.

"Si, bajo hasta ese lugar y sobre un monte descubrió que hombres competían entre ellos. Esos hombres buscaban demostrar ser los mejores y de paso agradar a los antiguos dioses, así que Urano se unió a aquella competencia para demostrar a los Neptunianos que era digno del amor de su princesa"

"¿Estás diciendo que desafío la autoridad de madre por amor?"

"A si es, pero al deiforme Uraniano no le importó aquella prohibición… Urano sobresalió entre aquellos hombres y por haber complacido a los dioses el mismo Hefestos labro para él una poderosa espada a la cual llamaron la espada de Urano. La reina, tu abuela, ante su desobediencia se la quitó. Ella temía que con aquel poderoso objeto destruyera el milenio de plata"

"Qué bonito, pero si yo hubiera conocido a ese hombre lo hubiera encadenado a mi belleza. Ninguna Neptuniana hubiera tenido oportunidad frente a mí", Venus bostezo aburrida de tanta palabrería.

"¿Qué más sucedió?", Serenity y las demás deseaban saber más.

"Fueron exiliados... por eso jamás hemos conocido a nadie de Urano o de Neptuno"

"¿Cómo conoces esa historia?"

"Mi abuelo solía contármela cuando era una niña", Marte contesto.

"Es una historia muy hermosa"

"Es una historia de salvajes", Venus parecía no encontrarse impresionada.

"Serenity, deberías preguntarle a León, su abuelo fue general de tu abuela. Tal vez él sabe algo más"

* * *

 **(Palacio Tritón. Neptuno)**

De pie en aquel gran salón, una hermosa mujer de cabellos aguamarina tocaba el violín. Concentrada en su música, deslizaba sus dedos a lo largo de aquellas cuerdas con un virtuosismo incomparable. Vestida con un hermoso peplo de color miel en combinación con su belleza y talento, eran la mezcla perfecta para dejar boquiabiertos a los presentes que habían asistido a la velada.

Entre los asistente se encontraba Plut, quien la observaba con una sonrisa;" _Sin duda ha renacido_ ", pensó al mismo tiempo que la joven era ovacionada de pie.

La joven sonreía ante las muestras de cariño de sus súbditos. Sin lugar a dudas era tímida y gracias a eso era muy fácil darse cuenta del rubor que acudía a enrojecerle las mejillas.

Un guardia se acercó a la joven y diciendo algo a su oído, ella se dispuso a estrechar unas cuantas manos, luego se retiró en dirección a la biblioteca.

"Mi señora, la princesa le espera en la biblioteca real. Por favor, sea tan amable en acompañarme hasta su presencia", el mismo guardia que había hablado con la joven princesa ahora se dirigía a Plut.

"Gracias", dijo ella siguiendo al joven hasta el lugar indicado. Al encontrarse con aquellas puertas se quedó contemplándolas un momento, sabía que Nerissa le esperaba detrás. El hombre abrió la puerta, Plut ingreso y entonces observo que aquella joven se encontraba guardando el instrumento dentro del estuche. No, esa no podía ser su amiga Nerissa.

"Han pasado mil años y su sonido aun es exquisito. Su dulce armonía siempre me relaja"

"Es un viejo instrumento… pero, ¿cómo sabes que tiene más de mil años de antigüedad?, pocos lo saben", la joven aguamarina se sorprendió ante su conocimiento.

"Yo sé muchas cosas, entre ellas sé que fue construido con la madera de un hermoso árbol del planeta Urano y que fue obsequio de un miembro de la familia real hacia la familia Kaiousei"

"Me sorprende que lo sepa y más tratándose de un forastero, sin embargo, ¿Dónde escucho la melodía de este instrumento?, jamás recibimos visitantes de otros planetas, usted es la primera en… mil años"

"Escuche su melodía en un lugar llamado el reino de la luna", Plut continuo.

"¿El milenio de plata?, supongo que la princesa Neptuniana solía tocarlo para la reina Serenity, ¿No es así?"

"Así es, yo soy Sailor Plut y conocí a la última Sailor Neptuno. Yo estoy aquí porque es hora de que regreses a formar parte de la corte real"

"Ya veo… me toma por sorpresa, es decir, en mil años nadie de Neptuno ha abandonado el planeta y ni hablar de visitar la Luna. Sé que es algo que está prohibido hacer"

"Allí no estarás sola, estoy segura de que harás muy buenas amigas, en especial con la joven Mercurio. Su elemento y el tuyo son el mismo, aunque tu poder es mucho mayor", la joven se mostraba indecisa, así que ante eso Plut añadió algo más; "La princesa de Urano también ira"

"No tengo el placer de conocerle. Al menos a su lado no me sentiré sola, para las demás seré como una intrusa que ha llegado hasta su hogar"

"La reina ofrecerá un baile para anunciar su regreso"

"Si no me queda de otra entonces iré", la joven sonrió ante la invitación.

"Si gustas, podrás ser acompañada por alguien de tu confianza, luego podrá volver a Neptuno"

* * *

 **(Castillo Miranda)**

La princesa de Urano abrió el gran armario y justo cuando estaba por tomar sus prendas, fue interrumpida por alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

"Adelante, pase", ordeno secamente.

"Buenas noches majestad, la cena esta lista", la joven de ojos lila se dirigió a ella.

"Bajare en un momento, ahora estoy muy ocupada", sin siquiera mirar a la mujer tomo uno de sus uniformes para ponerlo dentro de su maleta.

"No majestad, déjeme hacerlo. Ese es mi trabajo", Misaki tomo el uniforme de sus manos.

"No, lo haré yo. Puedes retirarte", Tenousei ordeno fríamente. A la joven no le quedo de otra más que obedecer.

Tomando cada uno de sus uniformes, los comenzó a empacar. Luego de unos minutos bajo al comedor real donde los sirvientes sirvieron la cena. En silencio el mayordomo y la joven esperaban nuevas indicaciones.

"Estaré ausente durante un tiempo, no sé cuánto tardare", la semidiosa bebió de su copa. Ante esas palabras la castaña la miro con tristeza.

"En cuanto usted lo ordene enviare a alguien para que prepare su equipaje", el mayordomo hizo una corta reverencia.

"No es necesario, yo misma lo he preparado"

"Su majestad, no debió hacerlo. Alguien del servicio pudo haberlo hecho"

"No lo pedí porque se trataban de mis uniformes, nadie tendría mayor cuidado con ellos más que yo… debo estar en la Luna en un par de días"

"¿Quiere que alguien del servicio le acompañe?"

"No será necesario, me acompañaran unos cuantos oficiales, luego volverán al castillo", fríamente contesto. "Ahora pueden retirarse, quiero comer a solas"

El mayordomo, la joven y el demás personal obedecieron la orden.

* * *

 **(Palacio Tritón)**

La princesa Neptuno yacía recostada en su lecho mientras miraba hacia la ventana y sentía la suave brisa del mar acariciarle el dulce rostro.

Aunque no quería admitirlo se sentía nerviosa por las nuevas aventuras que en la Luna encontraría, al mismo tiempo las dudas rondaban su cabeza, ¿Sería una buena guerrera?, ¿Le sería fácil hacerse de nuevos amigos? En silencio pensaba en esos y en muchas otras cosas, hasta que el precioso sueño la venció...

La mañana llego sobre aquel hermoso planeta de mares profundos y con ella a la habitación Tritón se presentó una hermosa joven de no más de diecisiete años y cuyo nombre era Midori.

"Le deseo mucha suerte en la Luna. Estoy segura de que se trata de un lugar precioso"

"Yo también lo creo", la aguamarina se sento frente al espejo.

"Vamos a extrañarle a usted y a su música", la mujer estaba triste a causa de su partida.

"No estés triste, aunque tengo una buena idea que estoy segura te encantara"

"¿De qué se trata princesa?", la hermosa Midori pregunto.

"Veras, la mujer que la reina Serenity envió para hablar conmigo me dijo que si lo deseaba, alguien del palacio podía acompañarme… Anda prepara tus cosas"

"¿De verdad?, ¿y el palacio?", pregunto emocionada.

"Volverás al palacio cuando yo finalmente este instalada… anda ve y prepara tus cosas, partirnos en una hora"

"Muchas gracias", la joven ante esa sorpresa hizo una reverencia para luego retirarse.

* * *

 **(Castillo Miranda)**

La princesa de Urano vistió el precioso uniforme para su viaje a la Luna y como era de esperarse, súbditos y miembros de la corte se habían dado cita en el castillo para despedirle.

Luego de dar las últimas instrucciones al servicio se dirigió al transporte que le esperaba. Al ir caminando por el pasillo, la joven Misaki la observo con amarga tristeza. La quería tanto que no le importaría convertirse en la simple mujer que le satisficiera el deseo, aunque eso significara que no la amara. Porque bien sabía que las mujeres que la princesa había tomado como amantes eran solo eso. Por ninguna había sentido cariño.

Así pues, Tenousei partió hacia su nuevo destino.

"Con que visita la Luna, que se cuiden las Selenitas que la deiforme princesa de Urano en breve llegara", se escuchó decir entre los súbditos.

"Sin duda alguna ira a romper esos inocentes corazones"

"Quien terminara rompiéndoselo será la bella Venus"

"Esa si sería una sorpresa. Ella no podrá resistirse al encanto de la orgullosa diosa"

Esas eran las palabras de los súbditos que en la distancia veían como el transporte real se alejaba.

En la cocina algo similar pasaba:

"Allí va nuestra alteza, esperemos y no tenga contratiempos durante su viaje"

"Alguien del servicio debió acompañarle para ayudarle a instalarse"

"Lo mismo opino, pero solo quiso ser acompañada por algunos oficiales. Ellos regresaran en unos cuantos días"

"Tu debiste acompañarle, conoces su rutina", una mujer se dirigió a Misaki.

"Me ofrecí a acompañarle, pero no me lo permitió. Ni siquiera quiso que le preparara su equipaje", con dificultad trataba de ocultar su angustia.

"¿Saben una cosa?... me gustaría mucho que su majestad finalmente se enamore, nunca lo ha hecho. Ojala y regrese con una preciosa señorita de la Luna para hacerla su esposa"

"¿Acaso creen que haya… ya saben una mujer capaz de adueñarse de su corazón?", un joven de no más de veinte años ingreso a la cocina, en sus manos llevaba el queso fresco que acababa de preparar.

"Esperemos que la diosa Venus le muestre el camino a un buen amor"

"¿Venus? Mejor esperemos que no ponga más amoríos en su camino… o que ella misma le conquiste. Sería interesante que ella ocupara la habitación real", el joven cuyo nombre era Fujita, comía del queso que acababa de llevar.

"Deja de blasfemar diciendo que esa cualquiera nos gobernara", ante sus soeces palabras Misaki no logro contener el enojo.

"No te enojes conmigo. No estoy diciendo que se case con ella, solo hablo de que la haga su amante… ya sabes, un poco de diversión sin compromisos", el joven trato de explicar.

"Deja de decir estupideces, sí su alteza se tiene que casar solo deberá hacerlo con alguien de Urano, no con forastero y mucho menos con ella"

"¿Con quién podría hacerlo?, ¿contigo?", burlonamente se dirigió a Misaki.

"Ambos dejen de pelear, tú ve a trabajar a los establos", una mujer dijo para con el hombre, él sin más que decir tuvo que retirarse…

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** ¿Recuerdan a la recamarera que Haruka sedujo en un hotel?, pues esa es Misaki.

Deiforme: Hace alusión a que por su apariencia, se le puede comparar con un dios.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

 **EL REGRESO DE URANO; UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

 **(Sala de los tronos. Tres días después)**

Esa mañana algo extraño sucedía dentro del palacio. Aquel pasillo que hasta hacia poco guardaba un infinito misterio, había sido abierto. ¿Acaso la reina celebraría un baile para dar a conocer eso que yacía oculto detrás de esas broncíneas puertas?, ¿Qué era aquello como para ser prohibido a la vista?, ¿Se trataría de una preciosa joya?

Otra cosa muy poco común era el hecho de que los oficiales vistieran los relucientes uniformes y que al mismo tiempo se encontraran totalmente desarmados.

Ahora en aquel hermoso salón llamado "La sala de los tronos", cada asiento estaba ocupado por las jóvenes deidades. Rara vez se encontraban reunidas en ese lugar. Sin lugar a dudas había algo especial sobre que discutir y era por eso mismo que habían decidido lucir hermosos himationes bordados con hilos de oro y plata.

"¿Qué será eso tan importante que madre esconde?"

"Es extraño que ni tú misma lo sepas"

"Quizás quiera adelantar tu coronación"

"Sí de eso se tratara haría el anuncio durante la fiesta y cuando todos los nobles se encontraran reunidos"

"Chicas, lo mejor es tomar todo esto con calma, a su debido tiempo la reina nos informara que es lo que sucede", Mercurio llamo a la paciencia.

"Eres la voz de la razón", Venus se contemplaba en su espejo, observando a detalle sus carnosos labios. Luego con delicadeza perfumo su cuello y su rubia cabellera.

"Más vanidosa no puedes ser"

"Como veras querida Marte, algo muy importante esta por suceder, así que debo estar lista para todo lo que pueda ocurrir"

"No discutan más. Como bien dicen, algo muy importante esta por suceder en nuestro reino", la reina finalmente ingreso al recinto.

"Madre, sabes que no me gusta y que no debo cuestionar tus decisiones, pero ¿qué sucede?, ¿a qué se debe tanto misterio?"

"No desesperen que pronto lo sabrán", la soberana tomo asiento en su reluciente trono.

Sorpresivamente las puertas fueron abiertas y al instante el heraldo entro apresurado. Por su agitado aspecto era fácil darse cuenta que había corrido atreves de los extensos jardines. Así que cuando finalmente se encontró frente a la reina, tomo aliento y haciendo una reverencia comenzó un inentendible balbuceo.

"Soldadosumajestad"

"Se más claro que no he logrado comprender lo que has dicho", la soberana se puso de pie.

"Soldados su majestad, se trata de un ejército forastero… nosotros nos encontramos desarmados"

"¿Cuántos soldados son?"

"No más de diez, a la cabeza los precede un hermoso joven", el nerviosismo en sus palabras era evidente.

"No hay porque alarmarse, ve y da la orden de que no ataquen… ese joven como tú lo has llamado muy fácilmente podría barrer con nuestro reducido número de soldados", la reina murmuro a la par que su nerviosismo se hacía cada vez más evidente. "Desde hace mil años espero a ese joven"

"¿Quién es?", "¿Qué misterio le rodea?", "¿Capaz de barrer con nuestro ejército?", "¿Se tratara de un enemigo?", las jóvenes en voz alta deliberaron.

El heraldo corrió atreves del pasillo dando fuertes voces; "No ataquen, la reina le espera… son invitados de la reina"

El nerviosismo y la impaciencia imperaron durante aquellos minutos. A lo lejos se escuchaba el galopeo de los briosos caballos al mismo tiempo que el golpeteo de los inquietos corazones de las jóvenes se hacía cada vez más irregular.

Hasta que finalmente la figura de un rubio jinete se pudo vislumbrar junto a la escalera que conducía al interior del gran salón. Entonces descendió del caballo y con paso ligero pero firme ingreso en la sala, dejando a los oficiales que le acompañaban en el umbral de la puerta.

Ante su presencia, la atmósfera cambio y un extraño aroma en el aire adormeció los sentidos de las jóvenes deidades.

"Ese, ¿quién será?", Marte pregunto.

"No lo sé" fue la respuesta más obvia ante su interrogante.

Aquel hermoso joven que había entrado dejo impresionadas a las princesas. Ellas pudieron contemplar que era alto, su rubia cabellera despedía un inexplicable destello. Sus fríos ojos verdes eran enigmáticos y eran la combinación perfecta con aquellos finos labios que ahora dibujaban una media sonrisa y que al mismo tiempo inevitablemente invitaban a ser besados. Sus mejillas eran sonrosadas y aterciopeladas. Por su apariencia podría decirse que además de príncipe, era un dios.

Lo segundo que captó la atención fue el elegante uniforme militar que le adornaba. El saco de cuello alto estaba confeccionado en un color azul marino, sus botones relucían como la plata. Del hombro derecho al costado izquierdo portaba el sashe de color azul cielo, el cual dejaba entre ver su calidad de príncipe y futuro heredero al trono de algún lejano reino. Del lado del corazón portaba una simple medalla, mientras que ceñida a la menuda cintura llevaba una espada cuya empuñadura había sido labrada en reluciente oro. El pantalón de montar blanco y las botas altas que llegaban justo debajo de sus rodillas resaltaban su deiforme figura.

"Aquí estoy, como usted lo ordeno", la princesa de Urano hizo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que las taloneras de sus botas chocaban entre si, produciendo un sonido hueco.

"Tenousei, ¿era necesario que te hicieras acompañar por un ejército?", la reina ante su magnificencia se inclinó un poco.

"Quería estar prevenido, aunque logre escuchar que su heraldo gritaba que usted me esperaba", su impresionante talante era arrogante.

"Dese hace mucho tiempo espero este momento. En verdad pensé que no te presentarías"

Venus, al igual que las otras jóvenes diosas, comenzó a mirarle con detenimiento. La única diferencia era que en sus ojos brillaba el ardiente deseo y ahora no podía evitar sonreír ante aquella exquisita arrogancia. Marte por su parte esperaba el momento de lanzar el funesto grito de guerra. Júpiter comparaba su hermosura con la del rayo. Mercurio estaba impasible. La princesa Serenity se perdía en el hermoso mirar de esos ojos verdes.

Venus observo a sus compañeras, luego dirigió la mirada hacia el precioso joven; " _Soy la diosa del amor, este hermoso hombre será solo mío_ ", pensó al mismo tiempo que Tenousei posaba la lasciva mirada en ella. Ante su juguetona mirada Venus no pudo evitar acariciarse el cuello.

"Te he llamado porque es momento de que ocupes tu trono, para eso recibirás el entrenamiento necesario"

"Lo sé, lo que no entiendo es todo ese silencio alrededor del asunto", la princesa de Urano replico.

"Tenousei, eso es algo que quiero hablar contigo y con Kaiousei... en privado"

"¿Kaiousei?", "¿Quién es esa persona?", "¿Podría alguien explicarme?", "Todo esto es extraño", las jóvenes volvieron a unir sus voces para deliberar.

"Silencio jovencitas, o haré que se retiren… durante todo este tiempo espere este momento y sé que hay mucho que explicar"

"De acuerdo, escucho", Tenousei exclamo. Venus ante eso no pudo evitar morderse los labios.

"Esta noche hemos preparado un baile para darles la bienvenida, luego tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar"

"Agradezco su comprensión, sin embargo hay algo que yo si quiero agregar. Se trata de aquello que por derecho me pertenece", Tenousei sonrió con confianza.

"Por herencia el reino es tuyo, eres su majestad", la reina rectifico su título.

"No hablo del castillo, ni de mis tierras y mi poderío… hablo de la espada… de la espada de Urano"

"¿La espada de Urano?", Marte alzo la voz

"Eso es imposible", Júpiter dejo caerse sobre su trono.

"Se suponía que era una leyenda", de forma nerviosa Mercurio arrugo su vestido

"No entiendo que sucede", entre todas Serenity era la más confundida.

" _Así que este es el hermoso y arrogante príncipe de Urano… es un hecho de que ya es mío_ ", Venus seguía contemplándole con el más vivo de los deseos.

"Silencio jovencitas", la soberana ordeno nuevamente. "Mañana y durante la ceremonia te será restituida"

"Agradezco su comprensión, sin más que decir me retiro", Tenousei hizo una reverencia para terminar dirigiendo la mirada y una sonrisa seductora hacia la hermosa Venus, luego abandono del recinto.

* * *

 **(En el bosque)**

La joven de cabellos aguamarina despertó de su siesta y abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules, en las lejanías del bosque creyó escuchar una suave y dulce armonía. Abriendo la ventanilla del carruaje para dejar que el viento despeinara sus cabellos y acariciara su rosto, volvió a cerrarlos.

A pesar de converger con el mar, por primera vez en su vida pudo sentir como si el viento le susurrara al oído.

"Princesa, ¿qué hace?, el viento le ha despeinado", Midori se dirigió a ella al verla con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla.

"Por primera vez en mi vida me ha resultado placentero, el viento esta perfumado"

"¿Se ha enamorado del viento?", la joven sonrió.

"Nadie podría enamorarse del viento, a nadie puede pertenecerle", dijo al mismo tiempo que pensaba algo muy diferente; _"Lo he sentido besarme los labios, pero no pude apresarle en ellos"_

Tenousei que paseaba cerca de ahí, cerró los ojos cuando súbitamente sintió un vuelco en el pecho. Sentía una paz que solo había experimentado frente al mar, entonces un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y sin más ordeno un alto seco.

"¿Qué pasa?", pregunto un oficial.

"Un carruaje se aproxima en esa dirección", replico señalando hacía las lejanías.

"No logro escucharle", el hombre contesto.

"El viento es como una brisa marina… el viento me trae el murmullo del carruaje", Tenousei murmuro casi en silencio.

El capitán observo en la distancia y entonces finalmente pudo contemplar que un carruaje se acercaba, sin embargo también pudo ver que una de sus ruedas al pasar sobre una roca, sin más cedió a la presión de la misma para finalmente terminar rompiéndose. La princesa Tenousei sonrió y quitándose el sashe, comenzó a cabalgar en esa dirección.

"No vaya, pueden ser criminales", el joven sugirió, pero su majestad no logro escucharle y si lo hizo, poco le importo.

Dentro del carruaje ambas mujeres yacían aturdidas, el conductor se apeó para tratar de reparar la rueda, aunque sin éxito. Necesitaba la fuerza de varios hombres y sin duda las fuerzas de ellas no servirían de mucho. La joven que acompañaba a la princesa Neptuniana, Midori, observo que un hombre y sus acompañantes se dirigían hacia ellos.

"Buenas tardes", Tenousei dijo acercándose a la ventanilla.

"Usted no puede hacer eso", el conductor Neptuniano chillo.

"Por favor señor, no nos hagan daño", la chica dijo con nerviosismo.

"No las voy a lastimar, nadie lo hará", antes sus temores, Tenousei sonrió con galantería.

"¿Qué quieres?", la princesa Kaiousei pregunto. En ese momento ambas se miraron a los ojos. A ella le fue inevitable no perderse en ese verde mirar. Tenousei tomo su mano y sin decir nada más, la beso. Ante ese sutil gesto Kaiousei no pudo evitar sonrojarse. "En tus ojos puedo ver que eres muy noble"

"No sabes nada de mí", el hermoso rubio contesto. Abriendo la portezuela y tomándola de la cintura, le ayudo a descender del carruaje.

"No la toque y no detenga nuestro camino", el conductor grito ante tal osadía.

"Yo no detengo su camino, sí quiere culpar a alguien, ¿Por qué mejor no culpa a la diosa Venus?", la princesa de Urano lanzo esas osadas palabras, ante estas, los oficiales que le acompañaban rieron.

"Insolente, ¿Por qué habría de culparle?", el conductor replico a sus aladas palabras.

"Porque ella ha estropeado su carruaje, de no ser así, yo no me habría encontrado con la señorita y no habría tenido oportunidad de admirar su belleza", la princesa de Urano respondió mirándola a los ojos.

"Blasfemo", el hombre volvió a interrumpir.

"¿Acaso mi belleza es una blasfemia?", la Neptuniana pregunto irritada.

"No señorita, pero este sujeto no puede culpar a la diosa Venus. Por usar su bello nombre, es un blasfemo"

La Uraniana se encogió de hombros mientras ordenaba a sus oficiales a que ayudaran con la compostura de la rueda. Y mientras ellos lo hacían, la princesa del planeta de los vientos no dejaba de ver a la mujer de cabellos aguamarina. Sentía que había algo en ella que le atraía y que le parecía extrañamente familiar. A la princesa del planeta de los mares profundos algo parecido le sucedió, aunque era más discreta en su observar.

Una vez que el carruaje estuvo listo, Tenousei ayudo a ambas jóvenes a subir.

"Muchas gracias, es muy gentil. Juraría que usted es un príncipe", la princesa dijo acomodándose los cabellos que caían por su frente.

"A sus pies", la Uraniana se inclinó ante ella.

"Farsante", el conductor escupió al verlo coquetear tan descaradamente.

"Yo jamás dije que fuera un príncipe y ahora, con su permiso", respondió volviendo a subir a su negro caballo.

"¿No me dirás tu nombre?", la hermosa princesa de cabellos aguamarina pregunto.

"No"

"¿Acaso no quieres saber el mío?", la joven volvió a cuestionar.

"Si es que no volvemos a vernos, entonces no tendría caso saberlo. Dejémoslo a los dioses"

"Muy bien, sí Venus… la diosa del amor quiere que sepamos nuestros nombres, volveremos a encontrarnos", dijo ella, luego beso la palma de su mano y lanzo el beso hacia la princesa de Urano.

Sin más, el carruaje comenzó a alejarse.

"Es muy guapo", Midori exclamo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Si, lo es", Kaiousei ahogo un suspiro en su pecho.

Tenousei cerró los ojos, bien podía jurar que sintió aquel dulce beso estrellarse en sus labios.

* * *

 **(En la Tierra, palacio del príncipe Endimión)**

Endimión caminaba por entre los jardines de su palacio, hasta que de pronto se sintió observado. Volviendo la cabeza, descubrió que la joven deidad de la Luna le miraba.

"Princesa Serenity, ha vuelto", emocionado se acercó a ella.

"He venido a decirte que hoy celebraremos una fiesta en el palacio, quiero que vayas"

"Iré si usted me da un beso", el pelinegro suplico con dulces palabras.

"Te lo daré si te presentas a la fiesta, así me asegurare de que iras. Para no levantar sospechas te veré en los jardines y faltando quince minutos para las once, te besare en los labios"

Endimión sonrió y asintió. De pronto del cielo un estruendoso rayo descendió hasta ese lugar y al instante, cuatro esbeltas figuras emergieron de él.

"Serenity, no puedes estar aquí, va contra las reglas", Marte alzo la voz.

"Debes volver al palacio antes de que la reina se dé cuenta", Júpiter poso su mano en el hombro de la princesa.

"Estas quebrantando las reglas", Mercurio dijo.

El joven general Jadeite y su compañero Zoisite llegaron con las espadas desenvainadas, pero una vez que les contemplaron con detenimiento descubrieron que se trataba de las cuatro deidades que habitaban en la Luna.

"Mis señoras, honran nuestro reino con su presencia", el príncipe y sus generales se arrodillaron ante ellas.

"No deberíamos estar aquí, hemos venido por su majestad, la princesa Serenity", la Joviana alzo la voz como un rugido y volviendo a convertirse en un rayo, regresaron a su hogar...

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Himation era una de las vestimentas que antiguamente los griegos llevaban.

Haruka en esta historia si es mala, pero no de forma malvada. Podrán darse cuenta de que es arrogante y soberbia. En el capítulo 4 se muestra como una persona fría a la que no le importan los sentimientos de los demás.

Luego de leer sus comentarios, he decidido dejarle el cabello rubio. Por supuesto que este cambiara a platinado, más adelante… es una sorpresa.

Además para el futuro planeo una nueva historia con algunas de las ideas que me han dado.

Vicky, saludos y muchas gracias por comentar.

Guest, gracias por la idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

 **ENCUENTRO CON EL DESTINO**

La fiesta dentro del palacio había comenzado. El lujo y el esplendor eran algo muy común durante aquellas celebraciones, sin embargo esa noche había algo diferente que hacía que los asistentes intuyeran que algo importante estaba por suceder.

Las jóvenes vestían de largo, los hombres de etiqueta mientras que la princesa Serenity no paraba de contemplar el reloj que se encontraba en uno de los altos paneles del palacio.

"¿Qué es eso que con gran impaciencia esperas?, ¿acaso se trata del príncipe Endimión?", Marte la observo de manera inquisidora.

"Tú bien lo sabes"

"Es verdad, León vuelve hoy. La fiesta coincidió con su regreso", Júpiter retocaba su bello peinado.

"¿Adonde fue enviado esta vez?"

"No lo sé"

"Me sorprende que no lo sepas, sí tú misma fuiste a despedirte de el"

"No me tome la molestia de preguntarle", Serenity contesto con tono de aburrimiento. "Madre me pidió que lo hiciera. Ella cree que de alguna manera yo estoy interesada en él, pero ese no es el caso"

Venus por su parte, de entre su pequeño bolso saco un espejo en el cual se reflejó mientras maquillaba sus labios de un color carmín brillante.

"Veo que alguien se está preparando para recibir amor esta noche", Marte la observo con atención.

"Yo siempre estoy lista para lo que pueda suceder y esta noche se muestra muy prometedora. No desaprovechare las oportunidades que se me presenten", dijo perfumando su precioso escote.

"¿Acaso hablas del príncipe de Urano, quien vendrá al baile?"

"Por supuesto que hablo de él, no me conformaría con menos, y si no se rinde ante mi belleza, usare mis métodos para someterlo"

"No negaran que es muy guapo, en verdad los Uranianos son muy hermosos", Júpiter concluyo.

"Y esta noche uno de ellos bailara conmigo"

"¿Y porque debería hacerlo contigo y no con nosotras?", la que en los cielos bate el rayo exclamo.

"Recuerda que soy la diosa del amor y sin duda alguna le atraeré. Además soy la más hermosa", la deidad de rubia cabellera contesto con soberbia. Marte se llevó las manos a la boca, sin duda no quería iniciar una guerra de palabras.

"Por favor no peleen, dedíquense a disfrutar de la fiesta", Mercurio sostenía con fina gracia el abanico.

La decoración era preciosa y al dulce compás de la música, las parejas comenzaban a agruparse en el centro. Las jóvenes mujeres que asistían solas esperaban a que los apuestos oficiales de plateados uniformes les invitaran a bailar, pero estos se miraban unos a los otros esperando que de entre todos hubiera uno lo suficientemente valiente como para ir a donde las mujeres y pedir un baile, de ser así los demás se llenarían el pecho de valor he imitarían su acción.

El oficial que yacía en la escalera golpeo el piso con su largo bastón; "El oficial León", anuncio mientras que un joven de más de veinte años comenzaba a descender por larga la escalera. Él era de estatura mediana, ojos miel y cabello castaño. Mirando hacia el grupo de princesas, se dirigió hasta ellas.

"León", la princesa Serenity exclamo con sorpresa.

"Buenas noches señoritas… princesa Serenity, ¿Podemos hablar?", pidió haciendo una fina reverencia.

"¿Yo?... supongo que sí", contestó poco animada, él la tomo del brazo y conduciéndola hasta el balcón tomaron asiento en una banca la cual tenía una hermosa vista hacia los jardines llenos de rosas.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Son las diez, ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Por nada, es solo que el día de hoy madre hará un anuncio muy importante, es obvio que no quiero perdérmelo"

"Lo sé y por eso mismo he vuelto antes de lo preciso"

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Me lo acabas de preguntar, ¿Estás bien?", extrañado, León cuestiono.

"Por supuesto que estoy bien, solo un poco nerviosa dados los acontecimientos"

León le observo y al mirarla a los ojos prosiguió a cuestionar; "Te encuentro distante y aburrida, ¿Es acaso que mi presencia te incomoda?... ¿Esperabas que mi regreso no ocurriera tan pronto?"

"Por supuesto que no, es solo que estoy ansiosa", contesto arrugándose el precioso vestido

"Ya veo, ¿Quieres bailar? la música es preciosa y en cuanto te vean, los reales músicos no tardaran en tocar el hermoso vals que han compuesto para ti"

"Lo siento mucho, pero mi primer vals lo tengo reservado para alguien", Serenity tomo con fuerza su abanico.

"Entiendo, ¿Quieres volver a la fiesta?", el oficial pregunto entristecido.

"Así es", contesto y sin más termino dirigiéndose hacia sus amigas. Las cuales continuaban en grupo.

"Y bien, ¿Es que acaso el valeroso León te ha propuesto matrimonio?", Venus pregunto.

"Quería bailar, pero es que yo ya tengo el primer vals de esta noche reservado para alguien muy especial"

"Cuidado Serenity, que bien sabes que bajar a la Tierra está prohibido. Así lo dispusieron los antiguos dioses", Mercurio dijo al mismo tiempo que el oficial volvía a golpear su bastón contra el suelo. "Princesa Kaiousei y compañía", el hombre anuncio.

Los presentes volvieron la vista para observar a aquella joven que acababa de ingresar. Su elegancia era impresionante, sus ojos azules parecían dos grandes mares. El vestido que llevaba era un poco más claro que sus cabellos aguamarina. Eso en combinación con esa gracia que poseía al caminar, hizo que por un momento las mujeres murmuraran y los hombres se limitaran a ahogar los suspiros en sus fuertes pechos.

Kaiousei de inmediato logro reconocer a la princesa y cuando se dirigía hacia ella, un oficial de hermoso clámide se interpuso en su camino; "Buenas noches, ¿Sería tan amable de bailar conmigo?", pregunto extendiendo su mano para que ella la tomara.

"Princesa Kaiousei, no tuvimos el gusto de conocerle ya que madre, la gran reina Serenity, nos pidió que nos retiráramos para que ella pudiera hablar con usted… ¿Quién es esta hermosa señorita?", abruptamente Serenity interrumpió al oficial.

"Princesa Serenity, ella es Midori, trabaja en el palacio Tritón y le he invitado a venir conmigo", la Neptuniana hizo una reverencia.

"Mucho gusto princesa Serenity", la hermosa joven se inclinó.

"El gusto es mío… tengo entendido que eres la princesa de Neptuno… ¿Acaso conoces a su majestad Tenousei?, gobernara Urano. Tuvimos el gusto de conocerle y la verdad debo decir que es un hombre muy atractivo"

"Me temo que no tengo el honor de conocerle", la Neptuniana respondió.

El sonido del bastón golpeando el suelo volvió a escucharse y al instante el oficial hizo otro anuncio; "Príncipe Tenousei"

La princesa Uraniana comenzó a bajar la escalera. Ahora era el turno de que los hombres murmuraran y las mujeres ahogaran los suspiros en sus hermosos senos.

Su elegante uniforme era de un color gris oscuro, el sashe azul cielo que de su hombro derecho atravesaba su pecho para terminar en el costado izquierdo, mostraba a todos que era un príncipe heredero a la espera de asumir el trono de algún lejano reino. El hermoso bordado de hilos de oro en su saco, las condecoraciones y los cordones militares que bajando de su hombro izquierdo y que se unían en el centro con los botones de plata, dejaban ver que además de príncipe se trataba de un importante militar. Más abajo, ceñida a la menuda cintura portaba una espada. De esa forma y con paso ligero se dirigió al grupo de princesas.

"Princesa Serenity, es un gusto volver estar ante su presencia… señoritas", dijo besando las manos de cada una de ellas.

"Entonces si eres un príncipe", la princesa de Neptuno lo miro a los ojos mientras la Uraniana sostenía su mano.

"El destino y Venus han querido que nos reunamos de nuevo"

"Entonces ya sabe que mi apellido real es Kaiousei y yo sé que el suyo es Tenousei", la aguamarina dijo al mismo tiempo que era interrumpida por el oficial de hacia algunos momentos.

"Señorita", el oficial esperaba la ansiada respuesta.

"Lo siento por hacerlo esperar, pero ahora no puedo acompañarle. Ruego y pueda disculparme", la mujer dijo, el hombre ante esas palabras hizo una reverencia para luego pasar a descubrir que sus compañeros ya habían encontrado pareja de baile.

De pronto un joven cadete se acercó hasta la hermosa Midori.

"¿Gustaría bailar conmigo?", el joven se inclinó ante la apenada mujer.

"No puedo", contesto al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada a su princesa.

"Anda, ve y diviértete… pero ten mucho cuidado", Kaiousei sonrió para ella.

"Muchas gracias princesa", la chiquilla contesto cediendo su mano al joven de verde clámide.

"Kaiousei, hace unos minutos me dijiste que no conocías al príncipe de Urano", la sonrisa de la princesa Serenity era juguetona.

La Neptuniana sonrió para con Tenousei; "¿Príncipe de Urano?, esa sí que es una enorme sorpresa, pero podría decirse que no nos conocíamos formalmente. Hace un par de horas nos hemos encontrado en el bosque y ha sido muy amable en ordenar a sus oficiales que repararan la rueda de mi carruaje"

Venus al percatarse del fino coqueteo por parte de la princesa de Neptuno, interrumpió abruptamente; "Hace unos momentos escuche mi nombre salir de sus labios, ¿Bailaría conmigo majestad?", con galantería se dirigió a la deiforme princesa.

"Para mí será un placer", la rubia princesa de Urano sonrió y tomándola de la mano y la cintura, la llevo hasta donde las parejas bailaban.

"Venus siempre se nos adelanta"

"Ella siempre se queda con los mejores"

"Muchachas, no discutan"

Mientras bailaban, la diosa del amor se abrazó por completo al cuerpo de la Uraniana, su firme intención era provocarle con dulces o descaradas palabras; "Pocas veces se tiene la oportunidad de conocer a un hombre tan atractivo", habiendo dicho rozo sus labios en el uniforme militar de la rubia, dejando marcas de labial en él.

"De cualquiera lo creería, menos de ti", Tenousei replico sabiendo las intenciones que probablemente la mujer guardaba para más tarde.

"Así que eres el príncipe de Urano, esa sí que es una sorpresa. Pensábamos que esos planetas eran simples rocas inhabitadas… pero ahora que he tenido el gusto de conocerte, debo decir que en verdad me gustaría probar ese encanto y esa soberbia que tanto me atrae de ti", Venus retiro la mano de la Uraniana que firme yacía posada en su cintura para llevarla hasta sus caderas.

"No deberías hacer eso", Tenousei sonrió, devolviendo su mano a donde inicialmente se encontraba.

"¿Por qué no?", pregunto mordiéndose los labios.

"La noche apenas comienza", fue la corta respuesta.

La música termino, la deiforme princesa tomo la mano de la rubia con la intención de volver a conducirla hacía con las demás princesas, pero Venus no se movió de ese lugar.

"¿Eso es todo?", la rubia Venusiana pregunto llevadose ambas manos a las caderas.

"Bailaríamos solo ese vals, no el resto del baile", Tenousei respondió.

"Tu gallardearía me gusta"

La Uraniana miro los labios de la hermosa deidad, no podía negar que deseaba besarla; "Más vale que contigo no me meta, porque si lo hago terminare perdiendo", sonrió para ella.

"¿Me tienes miedo?", Venus sonrió con arrogancia. Sabia que no podría resistirse a ella.

"Por supuesto que no, pero si es tu voluntad bien podrías doblegarme y encadenarme a tu talle, yo no quiero eso para mí… aunque supongo que si podríamos… divertirnos un poco y así yo sería de los pocos afortunados que han recibido ese algo de la divina diosa… pero sin que me enamores", habiendo dicho deposito sus manos en las caderas de la Venusiana.

Venus sonrió mientras pensaba; " _Vas a ser mío_ ", en su corazón ya comenzaba a gestarse el funesto plan. De la mano de la Uraniana volvió a donde se encontraban las demás jóvenes.

"¿Bailaría conmigo princesa Kaiousei?", Tenousei pregunto con aquella arrogante sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, hay mucho de que hablar", contesto cediendo la mano a la rubia, dirigiéndose hacia el centro del salón comenzaron el lento y hermoso balseo.

"¿Y bien, Venus?", la pelinegra cuestiono al verla.

"Sí no es esta noche, sera la siguiente", contesto confiada.

"Esta mañana bien pudimos presentarnos, sin embargo lo dejo en manos de la diosa", la aguamarina dijo a su atractivo compañero de baile.

"Soy culpable, lo admito. Ahora que finalmente conozco a la princesa de Neptuno debo decir que para mí es todo un placer", la princesa del planeta de los vientos sonrió.

"Lo mismo digo, príncipe de Urano"

La reina Serenity observo como aquella pareja de princesas bailaba, entonces alzo la voz, ante lo cual los presentes se giraron para contemplarla; "Me complace compartir con todos ustedes esta noche tan especial… hacia algún tiempo que en el próspero mileno de plata no celebrábamos una fiesta como esta. Sin embargo esta noche es diferente porque festejamos el regreso de dos princesas, el regreso de Tenousei, princesa del planeta Urano y el regreso de Kaiousei, princesa del planeta Neptuno"

"Eso es imposible, se supone que ellos no existían", se escuchó decir entre los presentes.

"Es… es… una mujer, no es un hombre", las demás princesas y la misma Serenity quedaron atónitas.

" _Me gusta, y eso no evitara que yo sea suya_ ", Venus pensó mordiéndose los labios.

"La princesa de Urano recibirá de mis manos la espada que perteneció a Amara y que hace más de mil años el mismo Hefestos labro para ella. La princesa de Neptuno recibirá el espejo de aguas profundas que alguna vez perteneció a Nerissa"

Los asistentes al banquete observaban con asombro a aquel par de princesas. Urano, ya sabiéndose que era una mujer y no hombre, seguía atrayendo la mirada y los suspiros de las mujeres.

"¿Con que en realidad eras una princesa y no un príncipe?", la aguamarina murmuro.

"Yo jamás dije que fuera un príncipe"

"Eso no importa, ¿Seguimos bailando?", la mujer más pequeña pregunto. Urano se encogió de hombros y nuevamente la condujo al centro del salón.

Acercándose a su oído, la aguamarina murmuro; "No es correcto"

"¿No te parce correcto que bailes con una mujer?"

"No es eso, pero si bailaste con la diosa y luego conmigo, ¿Por qué no bailas con la princesa Serenity?, ella es nuestra anfitriona"

"Tal vez le incomode"

"Eso no lo sabrá hasta que no se lo pregunte", Kaiousei sonrió.

La melodía termino. Tenousei sostuvo su mano y llevándola hasta con las demás deidades, se detuvo a hacer una reverencia ante la princesa de la Luna; "Princesa Serenity, he sido muy descortés, me preguntaba si usted…", antes de que terminara la frase, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

"Si quiero", la otra contesto de manera automática. La rubia la tomo del brazo para así comenzar el hermoso balseo. La orquesta al ver que se trataba de la princesa de la Luna, de inmediato comenzaron a entonar el precioso vals que hacia mucho tiempo había sido compuesto para la joven.

"Hace algunos días platicábamos sobre usted"

"¿Mi nombre en los labios de una hermosa señorita?, eso sí que es un alago para mí", sonrió a la Selenita, la cual se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia; "Pues ya ve que si existimos… y también sentimos"

"Lo lamento mucho, disculpe mi atrevimiento… pero creo que él no vendrá", Serenity apenada la observo a os ojos.

"Que descortés de su parte, pero sí su novio no se presenta, prometo que yo mismo bailare con usted toda la noche"

"No, eso no, hay muchas mujeres a las cuales también les gustaría bailar con usted… él tiene que venir, faltando quince minutos para las once debe estar aquí"

"Sera mejor que corra para encontrarle, ya solo faltan veinte minutos para las once", Tenousei concluyo, Serenity se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies para darle un beso en la mejilla y entonces de inmediato dirigió sus veloces pasos hacia los jardines.

* * *

 **(Jardines del palacio)**

Serenity se adentró en ellos, entonces observo que de pie ante las rosas esperaba aquel hombre de uniforme negro.

"Princesa"

"Endimión, pensé que no vendrías"

"Cumplí mi promesa, ahora es su turno", con cariño la miro a los ojos.

"Por supuesto. Le reserve el primer vals, sin embargo no pude negarme ante la invitación de la princesa de Urano"

"¿Urano?, ¿Acaso ese planeta está habitado?... bueno, usted me prometió un beso, ya habrá tiempo para hablar sobre eso", Endimión respondido.

"Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas y aquí la muestra", Serenity se alzó sobre la puntas de sus pies para besarle los rosados labios.

León desde el balcón con rabia observo aquella escandalosa escena.

* * *

 **(Oficina real)**

El guardia cerró la puerta detrás de las dos jóvenes princesas,la reina las observo y sin más abrazo a cada una de ellas.

"Tenousei, eres idéntica a Amara… Kaiousei, eres el vivo retrato de Nerissa. Cuando yo era niña, Amara solía llevarme en su caballo mientras Nerrisa le esperaba junto al rió, siempre pintando o tocando su violín… lamento que mi madre en mucho tiempo no haya permitido que los Uranianos y los Neptunianos se presentaran ante el resto del sistema solar, perdónenme"

Ambas sonrieron ante los gratos recuerdos de la soberana…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Hola mis querido lectores, aquí está el capítulo 6, ¿creen que Haruka logre resistir el encanto de la diosa del amor?, ¿ella le atrapara?

Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia, adoro leer sus opiniones sobre este fic.

Milla23, thanks for your review

Recuerden que este fic lo actualizó cada 13 o 14 días, según como ande de tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

 **SAILOR URANO Y SAILOR NEPTUNO**

Luego de casi mil años aquella habitación fue abierta. La cual era una sala grande llena de lujosos muebles, la mayoría de ellos construidos con las preciosas maderas de robles de Júpiter. En el fondo se encontraba la preciosa la escalera que conducía hacia la habitación de las princesas. La del lado izquierdo pertenecía a la princesa de Urano, la del lado derecho a la princesa de Neptuno.

Tenousei cerró las puertas luego de que su compañera ingresara, la cual de inmediato se dirigió al cómodo sillón. La Uranina por su parte encaminó sus pasos hacia la mesita donde yacían las bebidas.

"¿Gusta una copa?", pregunto a la aguamarina.

"No bebo, pero me gustaría tomar algo que no contenga alcohol"

La rubia rebusco entre las botellas, encontrando una de color marrón, "Es su día de suerte, este vino no lo contiene. Puede beberlo con toda confianza", contesto vertiendo la bebida en dos copas, luego ofreció una a su compañera. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, se sentó frente a ella.

"Gracias, ahora veo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar", la mujer de cabellos aqua sonrió para ella.

"Con que Neptuno… solo porqué conocería a la princesa Neptuniana esperaba que este momento llegara", la rubia bebió de su copa. Desabotonando los dos botones más altos de su hermoso saco.

"¿Perdón?", la hermosa Neptuniana pregunto.

"El salón de baile no era buen lugar para platicar, era mejor bailar que discutir sobre el deber… aunque ahora veo que tampoco es momento para hacerlo", la rubia cruzo una pierna sobre la otra.

"Entonces hablemos sobre nosotros para conocernos mejor", la aguamarina bebió el dulce vino.

"Para comenzar, la diosa del amor ha querido que nos volvamos a encontrar", la rubia coquetamente le guiño un ojo.

"No creo que la diosa haya querido que nos volviéramos a encontrar, ella lucia muy complacida con su presencia"

"Basta de formalismos, háblame de tú… pero por favor, no culpe a Venus… ser provocativa es su naturaleza", desabrocho la espada de su cintura, dejándola a un lado. Pareciera que poco a poco comenzaba a desnudarse.

"Ya lo creo, ha dejado su labial en tu uniforme…y en tu labio", la aguamarina sonrió.

"¿Qué?, cielos, debió haberlo dejado durante el baile", la otra respondió no dándole mucha importancia.

"Ya lo creo, pero también puedes hablarme de tú", habiendo dicho llevo la copa a sus labios.

"Perfecto, ¿Sabes?... me gustaría ir a Neptuno y comprobar por mí misma si todas las Neptunianas son hermosas, porque con haber conocido a dos no me basta. ¿Lo son?"

"No lo sé, cuando vayas quiero que compartas tu opinión conmigo", Kaioh replico separando la copa de sus labios.

"¿Es una invitación?", Tenousei pregunto.

"Por supuesto y dígame, ¿los jóvenes Uranianos son tan atractivos como usted?", fue su turno de lanzar una pregunta provocativa.

"No lo sé, jamás pongo atención a esos detalles", la rubia se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué hay del resto de las mujeres?"

"Las hay buenas, dulces y tiernas… que darían cualquier cosa por una persona, pero también las ha de haber malas y frías. No creo que sean como las Neptuniana… de las cuales he escuchado grandes prodigios", en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

"No sé qué tanto hayas escuchado sobre nosotras, pero espero y tengas oportunidad de conquistar a alguna"

"Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para conquistarla, o tal vez ella termine conquistándome primero", sonrió volviendo a beber de su copa.

"Pues ni se le ocurra acercarse a Midori, ella es una chica inocente y buena", Kaiousei respondió un poco irritada.

"Pierda cuidado que no lo hare… no es la única", seductoramente la rubia estiro su brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón.

"Princesa de Urano, dígame una cosa, ¿está coqueteando conmigo?", la aguamarina no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Lo mismo estaba por preguntar, pero ya que ha tenido la valentía de lanzar esa pregunta ahora es mi turno de cuestionar, ¿sabe porque en mil años nadie supo de nuestra existencia?"

"¿Eso que tiene que ver con que estuviéramos coqueteando?", inconscientemente la aguamarina dejo escapar aquellas palabras de su boca. Dejando entrever sus insinuaciones para con la Uraniana. Una vez que fue consciente de su error, se mordió los labios.

Ante su indiscreción la rubia sonrió con malicia; "Yo no coqueteaba, yo solo quería descubrir el encanto Neptuniano que llevo a mi antepasado a traicionar a la reina"

"¿Traicionar a la reina?, ¿esta insinuando que por culpa de nosotros, su antepasado traiciono a su majestad?"

"Al menos eso es lo que cuentan. Le diré lo que sé, ya que desconozco la verdad absoluta sobre el asunto. Hace mil años mi antepasado se enamoró del suyo, de Nerrisa, cosa prohibida. Los Neptunianos consideraron a Amara poca cosa mientras que los Uranianos vieron a Nerissa como una buena mujer que bien podría gobernarlos. Así que Amara por amor y para demostrar su valentía, bajo a la Tierra. Para agradar a los dioses y que estos la hicieran merecedora de la buena voluntad de tu gente, compitió para ellos en unos juegos ofrecidos a los doce olímpicos. Logrando sobresalir entre aquellos mortales. Obviamente los dioses supieron recompensar su valentía… el mismo Hefestos labro para ella una hermosa espada a la cual llamaron "La espada de Urano", cuyo poder es capaz de destruir cualquier cosa"

"La traición radica en que bajo a la Tierra sin consentimiento de la reina"

"Exactamente y en que recibió ese poderoso objeto cuyo poder solo puede ser usado por Sailor Urano"

"A eso no se le llamaría traición, yo lo llamaría desobediencia, es decir, sí hubiera usado el poder de su espada para destruir la luna, eso sí sería traición. Dime que más sucedió"

"La espada fue tomada por la madre de la reina Serenity, tiempo después un poderoso enemigo llamado Caos apareció, la espada volvió a Amara, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que murió durante la batalla… junto a su preciosa amante. Entonces la espada volvió a este palacio luego de que muchos trataran de hacerse de su poder"

"Es una historia… no sé si llamarla triste, pero sin lugar a dudas es muy interesante", Kaiousei estaba sorprendida.

"Lo es, así que por su desobediencia pasaron mil años para que se reconociera nuestra existencia"

"Espero y su alteza no piense que los Neptunianos fuimos los causantes de ese anonimato"

"Yo no lo creo así, Amara estaba enamorada. Ese mismo amor la llevo a ir en contra de las reglas, a mí me parece un acto de valentía el haber desafiado a la autoridad"

"Llamémosle impertinencia", la princesa de ojos azules se cruzó de brazos.

"Dicen que el amor lleva a hacer locuras"

"¿Desobedecería a la reina por amor?"

"Hay muchas clases de amor y diferentes formas de sentirlo", Tenousei la miro a los ojos.

"No responde mi pregunta", la Neptuniana lucia molesta a causa de tanto rodeo en sus palabras.

"Puede ser… jamás me he enamorado y tú, ¿Traicionarías a la reina por amor?", ante la pregunta de la rubia, la Neptuniana le observo sin encontrar la respuesta adecuada, "Has dudado, eso me dice que si serías capaz de traicionar a la reina Serenity"

"La reina parece haber olvidado el incidente con esa dichosa espada y por lo que escuche, volverá a ti, ¿Qué opinas al respecto?"

"Soy la heredera y por derecho me pertenece, pero pierde cuidado que yo jamás usaría su funesto poder en contra de este reino o el de cualquier otro, fue labrada para proteger, no para ser destructiva"

"Ella no te teme a ti, ella teme que alguien sea capaz de tomar su poder"

"Tal vez, y ahora mira la hora, deberíamos ir a dormir que durante la mañana tenemos que atender un asunto muy importante para nosotros", la hermosa rubia consulto su reloj.

"Buenas noches", la Neptuniana le sonrío.

"Buenas noches… y dulces sueños", la Uranina tomo su mano y viéndola a los ojos la beso.

La princesa de Neptuno sonrió ante aquel gesto, "Mañana ordenare el desayuno, ¿Te molestaría tomarlo conmigo?"

"Por supuesto que no… con tu permiso", la rubia respondió mientras se retiraba a su habitación. Por su parte, Kaiousei se quedó tratando de asimilar aquella historia…

Amanecía sobre el milenio de plata, la Neptuniana despertó hacia las siete de la mañana y poniéndose de pie, vistió la ligera bata de seda. Dirigiéndose hacia el balcón que compartía con la rubia pudo contemplar el basto reino. Entonces alguien comenzó a llamar a su puerta.

"Adelante", ordeno ella y al instante Midori ingreso en la alcoba.

"Buenos días princesa Kaiousei"

"No estamos en el palacio, solo llámame Michiru", la bella mujer sonrió mientras volvía al interior de la habitación.

"Está bien… Michiru, he venido para ayudarle a prepararse para la ceremonia, ¿Quiere que traiga su desayuno?"

"Y el tuyo también… y el de la princesa de Urano quien nos acompañara a desayunar"

"Lo haré", la joven hizo la acostumbrada reverencia.

"¿ _Tenousei ya habrá despertado_?", se preguntó a sí misma mientras se dirigía a la ducha.

En la otra habitación Tenousei yacía sobre la cama, aunque había despertado gracias a que la guardia real había hecho el cambio de turno acompañado del toque militar, permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Luego de unos minutos se puso de pie para dirigirse a tomar una ducha. Tarea en la que no tardo mucho. Saliendo de la misma y vistiendo unos pantalones, se peinó la rubia cabellera, luego vistiendo solo con una ligera bata de color azul, bajo a la sala común.

"Buenos días", dijeron ambas mujeres mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

"Buenos días"

"Espero y no te moleste que haya invitado a Midori a desayunar con nosotros"

"Está bien, me agrada la compañía", tomo asiento frente a la aguamarina, quien se ruborizo al intuir que debajo de aquella bata no vestía nada más que el pantalón.

"¿No te acompaño nadie del servicio?", la princesa de Neptuno, cuyo nombre era Michiru, pregunto.

"No, solo un grupo de soldados que no tardan en volver a Urano", menciono llevándose una tostada a la boca.

Durante el resto del desayuno solo platicaron de cosas sin importancia. Midori no podía evitar sonrojarse ante aquella hermosa mujer, quien aprovechándose del efecto que causaba en ambas no paraba de lanzar miradas y sonrisas seductoras.

* * *

 **(Sala de los tronos)**

La sala del trono había sido minuciosamente decorada para la ocasión, el lugar estaba perfecto para la ceremonia, los candelabros brillaban, el perfume de las flores se esparcía por todo el recinto y con ello, hermosas mujeres y los apuestos hombres comenzaban a llegar.

Los oficiales lucían el uniforme de gala y las broncíneas armas.

Como era de esperarse, las jóvenes deidades ya habían ocupado sus respectivos tronos. Cada una de ellas vestidas con preciosos chitones que resaltaban la divinidad de sus hermosos cuerpos.

* * *

 **(Habitación Miranda)**

Tenousei termino de vestirse con el implacable uniforme militar, peino su cabello y ciñendo la espada a su cintura, se dispuso a bajar. Sin embargo creyó conveniente que no era buena idea presentarse con aquella espada, así que desabrochándola, la colocó sobre la suave cama. De esa forma abandono la habitación para dirigirse a la de su compañera.

"¿Aun estas allí?, llamo a la puerta

" _Sí, solo dame un minuto y enseguida estaré contigo_ ", se escuchó detrás.

La rubia bajo la escalera para esperarle, pero luego de diez minutos que más bien parecieron una hora, la puerta se abrió. Tenousei giro la cabeza para finalmente verla con aquel vestido de color perla que realmente la hacía verse más hermosa. La aguamarina lentamente comenzó a bajar la escalera. Ella no podía evitar pensar que la rubia se veía increíblemente atractiva con aquel uniforme.

El saco de cuello alto y el pantalón eran de color verde olivo. Los cordones militares y los botones de oro eran la perfecta combinación de el sashe azul claro.

"¿Un minuto?"

"Usted bien sabe que cuando una mujer dice un minuto, en realidad equivale a una hora", nerviosa miro aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que la observaban destellantes.

"Para la próxima lo tomare en cuenta y ahora ¿Qué te parece si mejor nos vamos hacia la ceremonia?, no me gustaría llegar tarde", Tenousei ofreció su brazo a la aguamarina.

"Tienes mucha razón… vamos" Kaiousei la tomo del brazo, ahogando el suspiro que quería escapar de su pecho.

* * *

 **(Sala de los tronos)**

En la sala del trono la orquesta comenzó a tocar aquella hermosa música, y los presentes se pusieron de pie al ver entrar a las jóvenes princesas, ante ese gesto la reina hizo lo mismo. Mientras que Mercurio, Júpiter, Venus y Marte permanecían en sus lugares, Serenity no dejaba de sonreírle al príncipe Endimión. León permanecía junto a los oficiales mientras la ira lo consumía. Midori por su parte contemplo al joven selenita con quien la noche pasada había bailado. Él no le fue indiferente en dedicarle una sonrisa.

Finalmente con paso ligero pero firme, ambas mujeres entraron del brazo, los asistentes comenzaron a murmurar sobre lo hermosos que lucían.

"Alguien debe darse prisa, o perderá la oportunidad", Marte murmuro a Venus.

"Se ven tan hermosos, que hasta ganas me han dado de casarme"

"Serenity, esto no es una boda, es una ceremonia oficial para dar a conocer un nombramiento"

Cuando ambas princesas se encontraron frente a la reina, hicieron una reverencia, luego se sentaron en las sillas que se encontraban frente al trono.

"Agradezco su presencia en esta hermosa mañana, porque hoy después de tantos años finalmente la princesa de Urano y la princesa de Neptuno se encuentran en nuestro reino. Para todos nosotros hoy es un día de celebración, porque ellas han vuelto para ocupar el lugar que por derecho les corresponde, Tenousei", la reina le llamo.

La rubia se hinco ante ella, "Tenousei, princesa del planeta del viento, heredera legitima al trono de Urano, General de sus ejércitos y protectora del sistema solar exterior, yo te entrego la espada que por derecho te pertenece. Para que con ella cumplas la misión que te fue encomendada. La misión de proteger el milenio de plata", la reina dijo al mismo tiempo que la entregaba a su nueva propietaria. Una vez en sus manos, la espada emitió un hermoso brillo que por un momento todos los presentes contemplaron. "¿Prometes serle fiel a la reina y a este hermoso reino?"

"Prometo que esta espada será utilizada para cumplir con el propósito para el cual fue labrada, el de proteger a la familia real de la luna y al milenio de plata" concluyo ciñéndola a su cintura.

"Gracias por tu fidelidad… Kaiousei"

Neptuno se puso de pie, y al igual que Urano, hizo una reverencia.

"Kaiousei, princesa del planeta de los mares profundos, heredera legitima al trono de Neptuno, protectora del sistema solar exterior, yo te entrego el espejo de aguas profundas que por derecho te pertenece. Para que con el cumplas la misión de proteger al milenio de plata", la reina dijo al mismo tiempo que entregaba el precioso objeto a su nueva propietaria. Una vez en sus manos, un hermoso reflejo de luz salió de él. "¿Prometes serle fiel a la reina y a este reino?"

"Si, lo prometo" contesto con voz firme.

"En nombre de la familia real de la luna oficialmente les presento a Sailor Urano y a Sailor Neptuno", la reina concluyo al mismo tiempo que ambas ocupaban sus respectivos tronos y la sala estallaba en aplausos…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Me parece mejor dejar los nombres con pronunciación en español.

En este fic podrán notar que hay día y noche, cosa que tal vez en la luna no pase, pero es para reconocer el tiempo en el que se suscita la acción

La idea original para este fic, era que cada una tuviera una habitación independiente, pero al final me pareció mejor que ambas compartieran espacio, así se darán cuenta de que tienen mucho en común.

¿Qué opinan de este par de princesa?

Vicky, Milla23, pienso igual que ustedes, Haruka no debería caer en las garras de Venus, pero también creo que debe aprender de sus errores y ese sin duda sería uno grande. Otra gran verdad es lo que me escribieron sobre el gran error que cometería Michiru. A ella comienza a gustarle Urano y si desde ahora se muestra demasiado interesada por ella, Haruka solo abusara de ella y quien terminaría sufriendo será Michiru. Deberá tomarse su tiempo y ser prudente.

Incluí el personaje de León porque me pareció oportuno. Extraño hubiera sido que en la luna nadie "amara" a Serenity.

Las preguntas finales son, Michiru, Michiru, ¿Qué haremos contigo?, ¿quieres que Urano juegue contigo?


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

 **PROVOCACIÓN; VENUS, LA DIOSA DEL AMOR**

Algunos días habían pasado y las cosas para Neptuno parecían ser más fáciles.

Aquella hermosa mañana despertó y como era su costumbre, luego de tomar un baño de suaves burbujas bajo a la sala común. Aprovechando que durante los últimos días la hermosa princesa de Urano había salido a correr antes del desayuno, decidió practicar un momento. Una vez allí preparo las bellas crines de su arco y apoyando el violín entre su hombro y su barbilla, comenzó a tocar una preciosa melodía.

Cada que ella tocaba aquel instrumento lo hacía con un inigualable talento. Sin lugar a dudas era una virtuosa del arco y el chillante instrumento. Las artes eran su pasión y difícilmente su talento podría ser superado.

Allí estaba ella, sumergida en sus pensamientos y en su música que tanto la consolaban estando tan lejos de su hogar y de su amiga Midori, quien ya había vuelto a Neptuno. La aguamarina estaba tan concentrada que no noto cuando la puerta de la habitación de Urano se abrió.

Silenciosamente y rápidamente la rubia comenzó a bajar la escalera. Su cabello estaba húmedo y, vistiendo una bata guinda y unos pantalones del mismo color, se sentó detrás del piano. Deslizando sus finos dedos sobre las teclas comenzó a tratar de seguirle el paso a su compañera. Ante aquella sorpresa Michiru abrió los ojos, su corazón se había acelerado de golpe.

"Lamento haberte despertado. Pensé que habías ido a correr", Neptuno dijo mientras limpiaba los dorados crines de su arco.

"Hoy no fui a correr, no te disculpes. Ya estaba en la ducha cuando escuche el violín", dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie para examinar el instrumento que yacía sobre el sillón. "No me dijiste que tenías ese talento tan exquisito"

"Bueno, tú tampoco me dijiste de tu virtuosismo con el piano", Neptuno respondió, Urano tomo el violín en sus manos. "¿Sabías que ese violín fue un regalo de la familia real Tenousei para la familia Kaiousei?", sonrojada, la aguamarina pregunto.

"No, realmente no lo sabía, pero imagino que debió ser construido con la fina madera de algún hermoso roble Uraniano", deposito el instrumento en el estuche y girándose hacia la Neptuniana, añadió; "Tal vez algún día podríamos hacer una presentación para la reina", sonrió galantemente.

"Me parece una buena idea, la última Sailor Neptuno solía tocar para la madre de la reina Serenity, tal vez Amara también lo hacía"

"Quizás. Es una suerte que te hayas hecho acompañar por tus partituras, yo sin embargo pensé que no sería necesario traerlas"

"Podrías escribir a tu planeta para pedir que te las envíen", la mujer de ojos azul profundo se sonrojo al contemplar que su compañera llevaba la bata abierta y más se sonrojo cuando vio aquellas gotas de agua que resbalaban por su pecho.

"Lo haré", la rubia sonrió al percatarse del efecto que causaba en la aguamarina.

"Deberíamos estar en el comedor", apenada respondió.

"Dame cinco minutos y estaré lista para ir ante la reina"

"¿Cinco minutos?, Y eso ¿a cuánto tiempo equivale para usted?", la joven pregunto. Sintiendo una fuerte ventisca que sacudió su brillante cabello, volvió la vista para descubrir que su compañera había desaparecido. Luego de unos minutos la vio bajar vistiendo su deiforme cuerpo con unos pantalones de montar en color beige y una camisa blanca.

"Cinco minutos para mí… son cinco minutos", aquella sonrisa triunfante era algo que hacía resaltar su belleza.

"Ya veo", Neptuno dijo sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba.

* * *

 **(Comedor real)**

"Pronto comenzaran los entrenamientos. Es de vital importancia que cada una de ustedes conozca los alcances de sus poderes. También deben conocer sus limitaciones y algo que quiero resaltar, es que deben de trabajar en unión. Aun y cuando ustedes sean divididas en dos equipos, ¿Por qué?, porque sus habilidades son muy diferentes, por ejemplo, el poder de Urano y el de Neptuno son complejos", la reina explico de manera sencilla, aunque en ese momento Venus tenía la mayor parte de su atención centrada en Urano, a la cual no paraba de sonreírle. Urano de cierta manera correspondía a su galanteo. A Neptuno le parecía descarado el comportamiento de la diosa.

"Majestad, ¿Quiénes comandaran cada uno de los equipos?", Marte pregunto.

"De eso mismo quería hablarles. El primer equipo estará comandado por Venus, ella fue la primera en llegar. El segundo estará bajo las ordenes de Urano."

"Sí su majestad", uniendo sus voces, exclamaron las jóvenes.

Venus, que estaba frente a Urano, contemplaba a la deiforme princesa con una sonrisa coqueta al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior. Fue entonces cuando Urano pego un pequeño salto, derramando un poco de jugo sobre el blanco y fino mantel. En ese punto sus mejillas se encendieron y una gota de sudor cruzo su frente. Marte volteo a ver a su compañera como sabiendo lo que había sucedió, ¿Y qué había sucedido? Aprovechando que las demás comían, la hermosa diosa deslizo su pie descalzo hasta encontrarse con la entrepierna de Urano, ella por su parte contemplo la discreta pero seductora forma en la que la deidad se lamia los labios.

La princesa de Urano no podría negar que le apetecía probar aquellos labios. Venus, sin dejar de contemplar a la deiforme princesa del planeta de los vientos, de manera provocativa dio un mordisco a la fresa que sostenía entre sus dedos. Acción que no pasó desapercibida para la princesa Neptuniana, quien deslizando su mano bajo la mesa, golpeo la pierna de Urano.

Nadie más se había percatado de todo ese procaz espectáculo que la diosa había ofrecido, pero bastaba con que Neptuno y Marte lo hubieran hecho. Ese descarado proceder hizo que la aguamarina comenzara a sentir como una extraña ira en contra de Venus nacía en su pecho.

* * *

 **(Más tarde, jardines del palacio)**

Neptuno caminaba junto a Serenity. Ambas admiraban la belleza de las flores.

"Que hermosas flores, ¿Cuál es su nombre?", pregunto la aguamarina

"Se llaman rosas, hace muchos años el rey de la Tierra las trajo hasta la Luna", Serenity explico a detalle.

"Me gustaría mucho poder llevarlas a Neptuno"

"Estoy segura de que crecerán con la misma belleza", la Selenita replico.

"Hola hermosas", escucharon decir a sus espaldas. Era Urano quien había llegado para sorprenderlas.

"Tenousei, que gusto el que nos acompañe en este paseo", Serenity replico sin poder evitar el rubor de sus mejillas.

"Si, venía a...", la deiforme trato de decir, pero Serenity la interrumpió.

"No sé porque, pero creo que yo aquí estorbo. Con su permiso", Serenity sonrió hacia Neptuno. Levantándose un poco el vestido para no tropezar, comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio.

"No, por supuesto que no estorbas", Neptuno se sonrojo al verse a solas con la rubia.

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?... no importa. He escrito al castillo Miranda y en breve me enviaran las partituras"

"Ya lo creo", la aguamarina contesto fríamente, entonces camino un poco para que la Uraniana le siguiera.

La rubia sonrió, caminando detrás de ella; "Lo mejor será que ensayemos un poco, ¿no lo crees?", era la primera vez que seguía los pasos de una mujer, sin embargo en ese momento no se percató de ello.

"Sí no estás demasiado ocupada, por supuesto que ensayaremos", la hermosa princesa de ojos azules era fría en sus respuestas.

"¿Estas molesta?", notando sus evasivas respuesta, Urano se paró frente a ella.

"¿Yo?, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?"

"No lo sé, te noto fría y distante, ¿es que acaso ya no quieres tocar conmigo?", la rubia pregunto mientras apoyaba la mano sobre el hombro de la mujer pequeña.

Neptuno sonrió delicadamente ante su toque, "No me pasa nada"

"Está bien, si tú lo dices", viendo que la conversación no las llevaría a nada, Urano se giró para marcharse.

"¿Qué fue eso?", la aguamarina lanzo la pregunta, haciendo que Tenousei se girara para verla.

"Mmm, ¿A qué te refieres?", la rubia se quedó pensando.

"Lo sabes bien, no trates de hacer como que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando… en el comedor", Neptuno se llevó sus manos a las hermosas caderas.

"Bueno, me diste un golpe. Debo reconocer que tienes mucha fuerza para ser una princesa tan hermosa"

"¿Por qué te lo di?", pregunto nuevamente, ignorando el coqueteo de su compañera.

"Es lo mismo que yo quiero saber", Urano pretendía no saber nada.

"Te diré porque lo hice. Me parece de muy mal gusto que estuvieras respondiendo al descarado coqueteo de Venus", el enojo en sus palabras era evidente.

"Espera un momento, yo no estaba coqueteando. Ella comenzó a tocarme...", Tenousei confeso.

"¿Tocándote?, pues me parece vulgar la manera en la que se estuvo comportando. Poco falto para que se lanzara sobre ti y te desvistiera frente a todas nosotras y más que nada frente a la reina. Aunque tú también tienes la culpa por alentarla"

"Soy irresistible, lo sé… pero no es mi culpa que se haya comportado de esa manera. Yo no hice nada para provocarla… oh ya sé que es lo que pasa… estas celosa de ella, ¿verdad?", Urano la miro de cerca.

"¿Celosa?... ¿Porque habría de estarlo?… yo me refiero a que en la mesa no se puede estar haciendo eso", la aguamarina respondió exaltada.

Urano sonrió, acercándose a ella; "¿Segura de que no estas celosa?"

Neptuno la detuvo colocando su dedo en su pecho; "Jamás estaría celosa del descarado proceder de esa mujer tan vulgar", sonrió triunfante al no dejarse llevar por sus palabras.

Urano volvió a sonreír, luego entre sus dedos tomo un mechón de cabellos de la aguamarina, con el cual comenzó a jugar; "¿No?... ¿celosa de que yo haya respondido a su coqueteo?"

Michiru desdibujo la sonrisa de su rostro; "No sé por qué piensas que todas las mujeres estamos interesadas en ti. Imagino con qué clase de mujeres te gusta relacionarte como para pensar eso, pero permíteme decirte que yo no soy como ellas", la aguamarina replico.

"Bueno, ya entendí la lección", dándose cuenta de que la aguamarina no cedería a su coqueteo, simplemente le acomodo el cabello.

"Pues si entendió lo que quise decir, me retiro", Neptuno se fue alejando. Estaba molesta.

Urano la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios, "Sí, esta celosa"

* * *

 **(Habitación Tritón)**

Neptuno entro en su habitación pensando en aquellas palabras y en eso que sentía corroerle el alma. ¿Pero que era aquello?, No podía negar que de alguna manera estaba furiosa por lo sucedido en el comedor y por la insistencia de Urano en saber si estaba celosa, ¿Cómo podría estarlo ante aquel vulgar proceder?, ¿Qué motivos había para provocar esa ira que de la nada había nacido en su interior?

Tomando el arco de dorados crines y el violín, comenzó a tocar una melodía compleja y salvaje. No quería pensar en todo aquello. Aunque nada podía hacer para apaciguar sus sentimientos; "No estoy celosa, estoy molesta por cómo se ha comportado", pensó mientras deslizaba el arco sobre las cuerdas de plata. Sin darse cuenta, la primera se rompió. "No me interesa lo que Urano y esa hagan", siguió tocando con las cuerdas que le quedaban.

* * *

 **(Lago de la serenidad)**

Urano caminaba a orillas del lago y mientras lo hacía, reflexionaba todo aquello que su compañera de ojos azul profundo había dicho. Sin lugar a dudas había mucha razón en sus palabras. Aquel no había sido sitio para semejante comportamiento.

Recostándose sobre el pasto, sintió como alguien caminaba hacia su dirección. Sin prestarle mucha importancia continúo meditando con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sorpresivamente alguien se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella.

"¡Vaya, que sorpresa!", dijo abriéndolos para encontrarse de frente con la rubia Venus.

"¿Por qué la sorpresa?, sí ya intuías que era yo", la joven diosa acerco sus labios a los de la deiforme princesa de Urano.

"Quería fingir que me habías sorprendido"

"Hay cosas que sé que no podrías fingir, por ejemplo, hace rato en el comedor muy bien me di cuenta de que te gusto", seguía sentada de la misma manera.

"Puede ser", Urano respondió.

"No seas mentirosa, lo sé muy bien. Te gusto"

"No puedo negar que eres muy atractiva"

"¿Solo atractiva?... Anda dilo, ¿Qué más?", Venus la miro directamente a los ojos. En ese momento Urano giro sobre ella, con sus manos la inmovilizo contra el suelo. "¿Ves? Hay algo más"

"Por supuesto que eres más que atractiva", dijo acercando su rostro al de la otra chica.

"Te mostrare de lo que soy capaz. Recuerda que la otra noche dejamos un asunto pendiente… sígueme", Venus sonrió.

Urano se incorporó, Venus hizo lo mismo y con paso ligero comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque. Urano la seguía y mientras lo hacía contemplaba aquel sutil movimiento de caderas que la invitaban al deseo.

Adentrándose un poco en el bosque, llegaron hasta un cobertizo donde las herramientas de jardinería eran guardadas.

Ingresando en él y apenas cerrando la puerta ambas se fundieron en un estéril beso falto de afecto. Sin siquiera expresar nada, Urano comenzó a deslizar el fino himation que cubría el divino cuerpo de su amante. La respiración de Venus comenzaba a hacerse irregular. Ella al igual que Urano y sin siquiera expresar alguna palabra de afecto o admiración, llevo sus manos hasta el pantalón de la rubia para desabrocharlo y una vez que lo hizo, deslizo su mano dentro del mismo. Urano la contemplo un momento para luego llevarla hasta el sucio camastro que allí se encontraba.

Venus se recostó en él aun conservando la parte inferior de su himation. Sus senos permanecían desnudos bajo la mirada de la deiforme princesa, quien termino de quitarse el pantalón y la camisa, luego finalmente termino sobre el cuerpo de la diosa. Venus hundió sus dedos en aquel cabello rubio cenizo mientras que la deiforme recorría sus senos con los labios y su divino cuerpo con las manos. La joven deidad soltó un gemido ante aquellas caricias. No podía soportarlo más, así que comenzó a moverse de manera provocativa en los brazos de la semidiosa.

Urano hundió sus dedos en su amante. La diosa cerró los ojos y por cómo se mordía los labios, era fácil darse cuenta de que estaba disfrutándola dentro de ella. Tenousei con una sonrisa contemplaba sus expresiones. Venus con su mano libre rasguño aquella fuerte espalda mientras que con la otra se movía dentro de la Uraniana. Ambos estaban disfrutando de aquella sensación tan placentera.

Girándose sobre Tenousei, Venus quedo sobre su regazo y de esa forma comenzó frotar su cuerpo con el cuerpo de la rubia. Logrando así que ambas nuevamente se entregaran al clímax.

* * *

 **(Sala común Tritón- Miranda. Más tarde)**

Agitada y sonriente por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Urano entro en la sala común y al hacerlo se encontró con Neptuno sentada frente a un caballete.

"No sabía que pintabas", la rubia trato de acercarse, pero dado que el perfume de la Venusiana estaba en su cuerpo, mantuvo la prudente distancia.

"Así es", Michiru volvió el rostro para contemplar a la princesa del viento y al hacerlo, sintió un vuelco al corazón. La rubia se veía agitada, llevaba la camisa mal fajada y mal abotonada, así como si hubiera tenido prisa en vestirse. Su cabello estaba desalineado, su frente estaba cubierta por un fino sudor; "Yo…yo amo las artes," contesto tristemente al imaginar que seguramente volvía de la habitación de la diosa.

"Sí que eres talentosa. Con permiso", sin decir más, Urano se retiró a sus aposentos.

Neptuno por su parte se sintió desecha al pensar que había estado ella. Así que tomo el caballete y entrando en su habitación, comenzó a derramar lágrimas. No podía negarlo, estaba comenzando a enamorarse de su compañera…

* * *

 **Notas de autor** :

Hola estimados: Me odiaran por este capítulo, pero era inevitable que sucediera. Además ya era momento de darle drama.

Es preferible que Haruka use a Venus para satisfacerse y que Michiru llore por eso, a que llore por haber sido falsamente enamorada por la rubia y que al final solo hubiera terminado usándola. Pero si lo notan, Michiru es dura, no sedera ante esos juegos de la rubia. Ella si es una dama. Aunque ya empiezan los celos.

¿Qué opinan?

Milla23, lo sé, sin drama esta historia seria bien aburrida (más aburrida) XD

Notaran que no me gusta entrar en muchos detalles con el Lemon. Es un "género" que jamás he escrito.

Vicky, lo sé, por un momento pensé que alguien (aparte de mi) había robado tu frase. Pero luego pensé, "Vicky es mi lectora más fiel, es ella", y es verdad, aquel desconocido simplemente desapareció, no te disculpes con él o ella.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

 **LA GESTA DE URANO; SERENITY, LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA**

 **(Habitación Tritón. Esa noche)**

Aquella noche luego de la cena, Michiru ingreso en su habitación. Y apenas cerró la puerta cambio sus ropas por unas más cómodas. Lo único que quería era dormir y no pensar más en lo sucedido. Ante Urano podía negar mil veces que estaba celosa, pero para ella no era fácil negar lo que realmente sentía.

Metiéndose en la cama cerró los ojos. Con el solo volver a pensar en la rubia se le aceleraba el corazón. Sin embargo comprendía que lo mejor sería que no volviera a reprender a Urano por su comportamiento.

"Sí se da cuenta de que he comenzado a enamorarme de ella, le será muy fácil enamorarme solo para usarme y terminar burlándose como ha de ser su costumbre", abrazo la almohada. "Sera mejor que me calle y no vuelva a comportarme de esa manera", las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, "De haber sabido que algo así sucedería, no hubiera venido", con el dorso de la mano se limpió los ojos.

* * *

 **(Campo de tiro. Mañana siguiente)**

Como cada mañana, la belicosa Marte se dirigió al campo de tiro. Esta vez no estaba sola. Las jóvenes deidades le acompañaban.

Urano era la más intrigada en conocer el alcance de su poder, y aquella mañana finalmente tendría la oportunidad de verla en acción. Así pues, la belicosa diosa destapo el carcaj, tomo el broncíneo arco y preparándolo con la bien labrada flecha, fijo el objetivo. Logrando disparos acertados.

"¿Alguna vez falla?", Urano y las demás le observaban desde los asientos.

"Jamás", Júpiter que yacía sentada a su lado, desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes que la ponían nerviosa. Además de que la rubia había extendido su brazo sobre el respaldo de su asiento, dando la impresión de que deseaba abrazarla.

"A los arqueros no les gusta enfrentarse a ella, porque siempre termina ganando las apuestas", Mercurio analizaba la dirección del viento, la distancia y la fuerza aplicada a cada tiro.

Marte preparaba una nueva flecha.

"Estoy segura de que yo puedo ganarle", Urano se puso de pie, comenzando a bajar los escalones que conducían hacia donde la mujer de cabellos negros se encontraba.

Al escuchar esas palabras las jóvenes le acompañaron.

"Hace mucho tiempo que nadie reta a la belicosa Marte", la que lleva el trueno alzo la voz.

Urano sonrió al ver que Neptuno la observaba con mucha atención. A Venus no parecía importarle el reto. Ella finalmente ya había conseguido lo que quería y eso era seducir a Urano.

"¿Quieren apostar para hacerlo más interesante?", la hermosa princesa de Urano pregunto.

"Tres monedas de plata", Júpiter saco las monedas y las coloco sobre la barandilla de madera.

"No deberíamos hacer esto… pero yo apuesto seis monedas de cobre", Mercurio saco de su peplo las monedas. Estaba sonrojada ante el reto.

"¿Tú no apuestas?, ¿No te gusta la idea?", sonriéndo seductoramente, la rubia se acercó a Neptuno.

"Pareces muy confiada", la aguamarina respondió. "Pero igualo la apuesta de Mercurio", sonrió con confianza.

"¿Piensas que es mejor que me calle para luego cobrar mi premio?", Tenousei la contemplo con cierto deseo.

"Por supuesto, hasta que no ganes no hay premio", Neptuno parecía no entender a qué se refería con aquel atrevido juego de palabras.

"¿Tú no apuestas?, Venus", Júpiter se volvió para preguntarle.

"Igualo la apuesta de Júpiter", la diosa del amor sonrió viendo a Urano.

"¿Qué hacen?", la princesa Serenity pregunto al mismo tiempo que llegaba.

"Apostamos a que Marte vence a Urano"

"Cuatro monedas de oro a que Urano pierde ante Marte", Serenity se emocionó ante el reto.

"Mejor un beso… sí gano", Urano sonrió para con la Selenita.

"Hecho. Solo le diré que no tendrá la satisfacción de besarme… ¡hey! Marte, ven aquí", Serenity la llamo a su presencia.

"¿Que sucede?", la belicosa diosa pregunto.

"¿Aceptarías enfrentarte a Urano?, tus flechas contra su espada"

"Eso sería injusto… no tendré oportunidad", la belicosa negó con la cabeza.

"Jamás dije que usaría mi espada. Tus flechas contra mí. Sin armas de mi parte, ¿Qué dices?", Urano sonrió con soberbia.

"Digo que fanfarroneas"

"No puedes hacer eso", "Es peligroso", "¿Qué planeas?", la sorpresa por parte de las presentes no se hizo esperar.

"Hablo en serio"

"Pero es una mala idea"

"No se preocupen, sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo"

"Si bien lo sabes, acepto tu reto", Marte asintió.

"Marte, no lo hagas"

Con paso ligero Urano comenzó a alejarse de la belicosa diosa de pelo negro.

"No quiero ver", Serenity se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

"Es una inconsciente", Neptuno cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho en señal de desaprobación.

"Vamos chicas, confíen en Urano, sí ella está segura es porque en verdad sabe lo que hace", Júpiter era optimista, aunque había apostado en su contra.

Marte ajusto el corvo arco. Urano a pocos metros se colocó frente a ella. Volteando a ver a las nerviosas jóvenes hizo una reverencia y fue justo en ese momento que una ventisca levanto los vestidos de las jóvenes, quienes sonrojadas trataban de mantenerlos en su lugar. Urano no pudo evitar reír ante su no tan infantil travesura.

"¿Estas lista?"

"Anda, dispara", Urano reto a la hermosa diosa, quien con orgullo lanzo la cruel saeta. La flecha voló por el aire produciendo una especie de silbido y entonces Urano cayo al polvoriento suelo.

"Urano", Neptuno grito preocupada.

"No quiero ver", Serenity se cubría los ojos con sus pálidas manos.

"Esta herida".

"Llamen a un médico"

Urano rió y levantándose, mostro a las jóvenes la saeta que reposaba en sus manos. Las jóvenes se alegraron al verla sin rasguño alguno; "Debieron ver sus caras de preocupación"

"Eso es imposible, lograste detenerla con tus manos", Marte pestaño sorprendida. "¡Va!, solo ha sido buena suerte. El próximo tiro no fallara", preparo el arco con varias flechas. Apuntando hacia la rubia, las disparo de un solo tiro. Urano a gran velocidad fue capaz de atrapar cada una sin ningún problema. Las jóvenes estaban atónitas, incluida la valerosa Marte.

Sonriendo, Urano volvió a donde las jóvenes le esperaban, "¿Sorprendidas?"

"Es increíble"

"Nos ha ganado"

"Alguien me debe un beso", Urano sonrió para con la princesa Serenity, quien tenía que pagar aquello que prometió.

La princesa estaba sonrojada. Poniéndose de puntillas Serenity beso la mejilla de la rubia. Urano sonrió de manera maliciosa ante aquel casto beso y justo cuando Serenity se separaba de ella, la alta rubia la retuvo. Serenity se volvió a ella y entonces Urano le tomo de la barbilla, acercando su rostro al de la joven selenita, "Gane, merezco algo más que eso", habiendo dicho la beso en los labios.

El corazón de Serenity se aceleró de golpe al sentir como aquellos labios tan finos pero diestros recorrían los suyos. Aquella placentera sensación la llevo a abrazarse de Urano.

Las jóvenes princesas estaban sorprendidas de tanta valentía. Urano la tomo de las mejillas mientras que con ironía observaba a las princesas que la miraban hacer aquello. Recordando la plática que habían tenido sobre Venus, contemplo a Neptuno. Quería despertar los celos en ella.

Finalmente separo sus labios de los de la joven selenita y limpiándoselos con un dedo exclamo; "Así se da un beso, princesa", la hermosa semidiosa triunfante sonreía.

Serenity se llevó los dedos a sus labios, sintiendo aun la sensación de ese palpitante y apasionado beso.

"No debiste", Mercurio hablo.

"Urano, no debiste haber besado a nuestra princesa", Marte atónita y sin creerlo dijo.

"Ella cumplió son su promesa. La forma en la que la has besado no era parte del reto", Júpiter apretó los puños.

La aguamarina observaba con ira lo que había sucedido.

"¿No?, que sea ella quien lo decida", Urano respondió con el pecho inflamado en orgullo.

Serenity seguía conmocionada, hasta que finalmente volvió en sí, "Está bien… no… no discutan", la emoción que embargaba su pecho había sido mayor a la que había experimentado en su primer beso. La forma en la que Urano la había besado no se comparaba en nada con la forma en la que Endimión lo hacía. Él lo hacía de manera tierna, Urano de forma apasionada y llena de deseo… pero era un deseo que no sentía por ella.

"Y ahora recoge tu premio", Júpiter ya calmada, pero aún sorprendida, señalo.

"No es necesario, gane algo más importante. Ahora puedo regresar a mi planeta diciendo que la princesa Serenity me ha besado. Yo, la deiforme Urano, descendiente de Amara, seré recordada por haber profanado los labios de la princesa Serenity a causa de una apuesta ganada"

"Ella no te ha besado, tú has robado ese beso de sus castos labios", Mercurio no salía de su asombro.

"Para ser castos, debo decir que besan muy bien", la rubia respondió airada.

Luna y Artemis entraron en escena, "¿Qué fue eso?", la gatita pregunto.

"Ha sido un acto inconsciente de parte de las dos", Artemis señalo.

"Sí la reina se entera de esto…", Luna trato de decir.

"No se enterara… aquí nada sucedió", la Selenita conmocionada respondió.

Neptuno no pudo tolerarlo más y sin decir nada, se retiró. Estaba furiosa.

"¿Qué le sucede?", Júpiter pregunto.

"Está molesta, su capitana no debió actuar de esta manera tan imprudente e irresponsable… Urano, creo que deberías ir tras ella", Marte realmente entendió lo que sucedía, pero prefería no mencionarlo frente a las demás jóvenes.

"Sí, tienes razón", Urano contesto. Corriendo detrás de la aguamarina, no fue ningún problema alcanzarla. Lo hizo justo cuanto la diosa de los mares entraba en uno de los laberintos del jardín.

"Neptuno, espera. ¿Por qué has huido?", Urano la tomo de la mano, deteniendo su huida.

Neptuno se volvió hacia ella y alzando su otra mano la abofeteo justo donde Serenity primero la había besado; "Eres una inconsciente, pudiste morir"

"Yo… yo en verdad lo siento, no sabía que te preocupabas por mí", Urano bajo la mirada. Aquella mujer de fríos ojos tenía la razón.

"Claro que me preocupas", sin pensarlo y no pudiendo tolerarlo más, abrazo su cuero al cuerpo de la alta mujer, entonces hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

Urano correspondió ante aquel abrazo que era cálido y sincero; "¿Estás bien?", pregunto sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

"¡Oh!, sí. Lo lamento y también lamento haberte pegado, perdóname", lentamente se separó de ella.

"No te disculpes, debemos volver o comenzaran a… " Urano no termino de decir. En ese punto la aguamarina saco su pañuelo y lo llevo hasta el rostro de rubia.

De manera delicada comenzó a limpiarle los labios y la mejilla; "Casi te rompo el labio, perdóname", inconscientemente no quería que en esos hermosos labios quedaran rastros del beso de la Selenita.

"Tienes mucha razón, no debí haberme arriesgado de esa manera. Ha sido muy estúpido de mi parte… no volverá a pasar", miro los ojos azules de su compañera.

"Me comporte como una salvaje, discúlpame", la aguamarina respondió.

"Está bien, mi actuar fue estúpido"

Neptuno sentía como su corazón se hacía añicos y viéndola a los ojos, dijo al borde del llanto; "No vuelvas a hacerlo, eso me dolió mucho", ante tales palabras la Uraniana asintió, pensando que lo decía por haber arriesgado su cuerpo de esa manera. Pero la verdad era que aquellas palabras se referían a lo que había hecho con Serenity.

* * *

 **(Más tarde. Pasillos del palacio)**

Urano caminaba por él pasillo cuando de pronto se encontró con Marte, quien caminaba en sentido contrario a ella.

"Buen combate has dado deiforme Tenousei, semejante a un dios en hermosura. Espero un día podamos combatir, tú con tu espada y yo con mi acerada flecha"

"Así será, que los dioses te han hecho belicosa y buena para disparar el arco. Aunque tu flecha no tendrá oportunidad contra mi espada"

"Pronto comenzaran los entrenamientos y estoy segura de que te veré en combate, ahora te dejo que debo ir a preparar mi mejor arco"

"Lo mismo haré, puliré mi espada", Urano se despedía de ella.

"Espera un momento… cuídate mucho… sabes a lo que me refiero"

"¿Qué?", Urano pestañeo no entendiendo aquellas palabras.

"Lo sabes, será mejor que mantengas la prudente distancia", Marte termino despidiéndose.

" _¿Acaso se refiere a mi aventura con Venus?_ ", pensó la rubia…

* * *

 **(Jardines del palacio)**

Serenity caminaba junto a Mercurio, Jupiter y Venus. Y mientras lo hacía, aún pensaba en lo sucedido.

"No debiste haber apostado de esa manera", Mercurio dijo.

Serenity se detuvo junto a un rosal, "Que importa ya", entonces se inclinó para aspirar el aroma de las flores.

"De haberlo sabido yo hubiera apostado mis besos", la hermosa diosa de cabellos castaños se acarició los labios. Venus simplemente les escuchaba, sonriendo ante sus inocentes palabras.

"Princesas", escucharon decir a sus espaldas.

"León, ¿Qué sucede?", indiferentemente Serenity pregunto y sin notarlo, con la espina de la rosa se hirió un dedo.

"Con permiso", las tres diosas dijeron. Dejándolos a solas.

"Princesa Serenity, vengo a despedirme", el hombre dijo, tomando las manos de la joven Selenita entre las suyas.

"¿A dónde vas?", con la misma indiferencia pregunto.

"A una misión… tardeare solo unos días", León le beso la mano. "Princesa, estas sangrando", el hombre tomo su pañuelo, limpiando la sangre que del pequeño corte emanaba.

"No es nada… anda, se te hace tarde", la rubia Selenita respondió.

"¿No preguntas a dónde voy?", el hombre cuestiono.

"Cuando vuelvas tú mismo me lo dirás. Con permiso", la princesa se recogió el vestido, dejando al hombre de pie ante las rosas.

"Ese maldito príncipe no me quitara a Serenity", León desenvaino su espada y blandiéndola un poco destruyo el rosal.

* * *

 **Notas de autor** : Gesta se refiere a que es un suceso que trascenderá por siempre.

Volverán a odiarme por este capítulo, pero es que el beso en cristal fue épico y quise escribir sobre él.

Si Haruka ya sedujo a Plut (cap 4) y se dejó llevar por Venus y además ya beso a la princesa… a ese paso terminara hasta con la reina Serenity.

Urano se dio cuenta del efecto que provoca en Michiru y ahora se aprovecha para verla celosa, quizás Haruka quiere que la aguamarina se desespere y ceda ante ella. Pero Michiru no es como Venus, esperemos y siga resistiendo.

Entre los comentarios del otro fic, alguien pidió una cachetada o un beso para Haruka (a modo de que se controle), pues se merecía una cachetada y bien dada.

Vicky, la verdad no creo que Haruka termine enamorándose de Mina. Urano es muy parecida a Venus. Ninguna de las dos conoce el amor. Me preocupa cuando llegue el momento en que Haruka se fije completamente en Neptuno. No va a saber ni que siente por ella.

Milla23, pobre Michiru, la he hecho sufrir demasiado. Es fuerte y al mismo tiempo es débil. Ojala y siga resistiéndose y no cometa una tontería.

Guest, opte porque fuera así, dada la actitud coqueta de Haruka. Además esta no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener sus "amoríos" con venus.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

 **CONFUSIÓN**

 **(Tres días después)**

Urano despertó una hora antes de lo habitual. Aun no terminaba de amanecer cuando vistiendo de forma cómoda se dispuso para ir correr.

Quería sentir el viento en su rostro. Así que se dirigió al bosque donde pudo llenar sus pulmones de aquel aire tan puro que le ayudaría a aclarar sus pensamientos.

Luego de correr durante un rato se sentó bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, cerrando los ojos para sentir el suave murmullo del viento. Entonces la memoria le trajo el recuerdo de Venus y lo acontecido en aquel sucio cobertizo. Inevitable fue que no sonriera ante esas juguetonas memorias.

Levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo que cubría su ropa, corrió de vuelta hacia el palacio.

Entrando en la sala común encontró a Neptuno leyendo los diarios.

"Buenos días", dijo sentándose frente a ella.

"Buenos días", respondió su hermosa compañera.

"¿Qué hay de nuevo en las noticias?", la Uraniana pregunto tratando de profundizar la plática con la joven.

"Nada interesante. Lo mismo de siempre", la aguamarina hojeaba las páginas como si se encontrara leyendo, pero en lugar de eso, trataba de evitar pensar que Urano volvía de pasar la noche con Venus.

"¿Por qué no practicaste con tu violín?, hubiera sido muy agradable comenzar mi día con su sonido"

"Supuse que dormías y no quise despertarte", forzadamente sonrió para ella.

"Desperté muy temprano y fui a correr, ahora tomare una ducha… luego podemos ir al comedor", contesto dirigiéndose hacia la escalera.

"Muy bien", la aguamarina simplemente respondió.

"Por favor ya no estés molesta conmigo. Entendí que no debo hacer lo que hice"

"No hace falta que me des explicaciones. Venus es muy bonita y la verdad es que yo no puedo decirte como debes comportarte", al decir aquellas palabras se entristeció un poco.

La rubia volvió a sonreír gentilmente; "No me lo parece tanto. Para mi hay una mujer mucho más hermosa que ella. Ahora iré a la ducha. Con permiso", Urano dijo, luego entro a su habitación.

" _¿Se referirá a Serenity?",_ Neptuno pensó viendo la puerta cerrarse detrás de la rubia.

* * *

 **(Sala común de Venus y compañía)**

Venus yacía sentada entre los blancos cojines.

Tomando la hermosa manzana de oro que yacía a su lado y contemplándola con vivo interés, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.

"No sabía que ese objeto en verdad existía ", Marte se sentó frente a ella.

"Así es querida Marte, fue un regalo hecho hacia mi madre, el cual me fue entregado de sus propias manos", el orgullo y la arrogancia figuraron en sus palabras.

"Es un objeto que solo puede pertenecer a la más hermosa", Mercurio explico.

"Y es por eso mismo que me pertenece"

"¿Por qué no intentas averiguar si en verdad sigues siendo la más hermosa?", Marte reto.

"Soy la diosa de la belleza y el amor, aunque no estaría demás preguntarle a Urano quien de entre todas es la más hermosa… sin duda dirá que soy yo", cubriéndose los carnosos labios rió un poco.

Marte la miro con oprobio; "No deberías jugar con el peligro"

"No es un juego peligroso cuando lo juegan dos", Venus replico a esas palabras.

* * *

 **(Lago de la serenidad. Más tarde)**

Neptuno se concentraba frente aquel lienzo y aún más lo hacía frente a su modelo. Júpiter observaba con asombro como el fondo blanco poco a poco iba cambiando ante las hábiles pinceladas de la aguamarina.

"Sin lugar a dudas eres una buena modelo", la aguamarina dijo no sintiendo nada en contra de la Selenita. Sabía que ella no era la culpable del infame actuar de Urano.

"Me apenas con tus palabras", Serenity sonrió.

"Aunque lo mejor es el talento de Neptuno", Júpiter dijo haciendo que la aludida riera.

"Y dime, ¿Cómo te sientes tan lejos de casa?"

"Al principio me era difícil, pero he comenzado a adaptarme. La Luna en verdad es un lugar muy hermoso", la princesa de Neptuno respondió.

"¿Qué hay de Urano?, no me negaras que es muy atractiva", Serenity le observo de manera inquisidora.

"Lo es", Neptuno dio la siguiente pincelada.

"Cuidado Neptuno, no vaya a ser que pase lo mismo que hace mucho tiempo y terminen enamorándose", Serenity lanzo esas palabras que hicieron que el corazón de la Neptuniana se acelerara.

"Serenity, deja de decir incoherencias", una Júpiter completamente sonrojada casi grito.

* * *

 **(Habitación Magallanes)**

Venus se sentó frente al hermoso tocador blanco. Al contemplarse frente al espejo no pudo evitar sonreír ante su propio reflejo, en verdad era muy hermosa. Difícil hubiera sido que Urano se hubiera resistido a su encanto.

Al ser consciente de esa arrolladora belleza de la que era poseedora, la había conducido a ser una mujer altanera y orgullosa. Sí la vanidad tuviera un rostro sin duda ese sería el de la joven Venus. Amaba que su belleza fuera reconocida públicamente y, a pesar de ser tan provocativa, Urano era uno de los pocos que habían logrado agradar a la joven a tal grado de entregarle sus "amores". Cosa extraña porque aun siendo la deidad de la pasión, el amor era algo que no conocía personalmente. Solo lo conocía atreves de dulces las pláticas de los enamorados.

Poniéndose de pie y luego de vestirse se dirigió a los hermosos jardines, los cuales eran abundantes en rosas.

* * *

 **(Lago de la Serenidad)**

"Esta listo", Neptuno mostró el cuadro a Serenity.

"En verdad que es precioso, ¿Me lo regalarías para colocarlo en mi habitación?, o en algún otro lugar del palacio", suplico con sus bellos ojos azules.

"Por supuesto que sí. Usted ha sido mi modelo, es suyo", Neptuno lo desmonto del caballete para entregarlo en las manos de la princesa.

"Estoy segura de que eres la mejor pintora en todo tu planeta y no solo de allí, ahora también lo eres en La luna. Muchas gracias por el obsequio", Serenity sonrió.

"No me lo agradezca, ¿sabe una cosa?, me gustaría hacer un retrato suyo y del joven de cabellos negros que la acompañaba durante la fiesta"

"¿Mío y de Endimión?, ¡vaya!, eso sí que sería maravilloso, sera una hermosa pintura. Se lo diré la próxima vez que le vea. Estoy segura de que el accederá", sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar sobre su amado príncipe de uniforme negro.

* * *

 **(Jardines del palacio)**

Venus contemplo las rosas rojas, a las que ya había comparado con el color carmín de sus preciosos labios. Tomando unas tijeras, comenzó a cortar aquellas que en hermosura se podían comparar con ella misma. Con sus suaves manos las iba tomando para irlas depositando dentro de un cofre de color blanco.

Al comprobar que tenía un número suficiente cerró aquella caja con la firme intención de preservar su aroma. Sin duda alguna algo planeaba.

* * *

 **(Habitación Miranda/Tritón)**

Urano se sentó detrás del piano, dejando que sus dedos danzaran libres sobre las teclas y mientras lo hacía, cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por aquella hermosa melodía que hacía muchos años había aprendido.

Desde el umbral de la puerta, Neptuno en silencio la observaba, sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo sin que Urano se percatara de su presencia.

"¿Tienes mucho tiempo observando?"

"No, acabo de llegar… me gusta esa melodía que estas tocando. Siento que de alguna manera la conozco", Neptuno se sentó en el diván que estaba justo enfrente del piano.

"Es imposible que la conozcas, hace mucho tiempo mientras dormía… soñé esta misma melodía, extrañamente al despertar la recordaba a detalle"

"Sonara extraño, pero debo decir que me parece muy familiar… es como si la conociera de toda la vida"

"Tal vez en tus sueños también la escuchaste. Quizás es un recuerdo de alguna vida pasada que volvió a ti y a mi", Urano seguía con sus danzantes dedos sobre el instrumento.

"No te muevas, quédate así", la aguamarina se puso de pie para tomar el carboncillo y su libreta de bocetos.

"¿Por qué?", Urano dirigió su mirada a la joven, quien nuevamente tomaba asiento frente a ella.

"Me has inspirado… por favor, no te muevas", volvió a pedir.

"Entonces tendré que dejar de tocar", Urano dejo inconclusa aquella melodía.

"No lo hagas, quiero seguirte escuchando", la aguamarina le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

"Está bien, como usted ordene… espero y no te lleves una decepción. No soy muy buena modelo", nuevamente prosiguió con lo que hacia.

"O tal vez necesites otro pintor", replico con todo divertido.

"Sí así lo deseas, puedes visitarme en el castillo Miranda, de esa manera podrás hacer cuantos bocetos quieras de mi"

"¿Es una invitación?"

"No, no necesitaras invitación para visitar mi reino. Podrás hacerlo cuando quieras"

"Gracias", Neptuno agradeció mientras escuchaba la melodía y mientras se inspiraba con aquella infinita belleza. Por su parte, Urano al notar que su compañera se encontraba concentrada en el boceto, aprovechó el momento para contemplar sus sedosos cabellos, el terso cuello, los firmes senos y aquellas aterciopeladas piernas que se asomaban por debajo de su chitón. Era increíblemente hermosa, _"Esta preciosa mujer, ¿aún conservara su pureza?",_ se preguntó ante su maravillosa perfección. Neptuno se sintió observada, así que levantando la vista la fijo en el verde mirar de la princesa de los vientos.

"Perdona, no pude evitar…", al verse descubierta giro su cabeza al frente. Sintiendo como sus mejillas hervían de pena.

"¿Perdonar que?", Neptuno cuestiono.

"Que te estuviera viendo… lamento si te he hecho sentir incomoda o algo por el estilo. En verdad no era mi intención", la Uraniana se levantó bajando la tapa del piano.

"Te has ruborizado, ¿Por qué?", Neptuno sonrió. Ahora era su turno de cuestionar a la rubia, "¿Hay algo que deba saber?", volvió a preguntar.

"No… es solo que no pude evitar ver que eres una mujer muy hermosa… pero que cosas digo. Mejor me retiro, antes de…", una nerviosa Urano se encamino hacia la salida.

"¿Te gusto?", la aguamarina cuestiono sin pensarlo y sin titubear, era su turno de atacar con preguntas.

La rubia se petrifico y dirigiéndole la mirada, sorprendida pregunto; "¿Qué?"

Neptuno levanto la vista, viendo a Urano a los ojos; "Te pregunte si te gusto estarme mirando mientras te dibujaba"

"No, por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?", respondió sonrojada.

"Simple curiosidad, solo eso"

"Entonces discúlpame", Tenousei dijo, evitando verla a los ojos.

"No tengo nada que disculpar. Me estabas viendo dibujar, ¿no es así?", seguía trabajando en su boceto.

"Así es"

"Esto se convertirá en un hermoso cuadro. Cuando esté listo te avisare"

"Está bien, gracias", Urano le dirigió una última mirada para luego marcharse. Estaba agitada, sudaba y su corazón se había acelerado de golpe, pero ¿Por qué?

* * *

 **(Habitación Magallanes)**

Venus vertió la cristalina agua en la bañera, luego arrojo los pétalos de las rosas en ella. Desnudando su divino cuerpo, lo contemplo en el espejo, en verdad era muy hermosa. Dirigiéndose hacia la bañera se sumergió en las perfumadas aguas para luego comenzar a pasar sus manos por aquellos lugares que Urano había acariciado y besado. Su cuerpo sentía la necesidad de sus hábiles manos y de sus ardientes besos. Fue entonces cuando un gemido escapo de su pecho.

Así permaneció un buen rato, hasta que saliendo de la bañera se encamino hacia el armario para tomar un hermoso strophion que resaltara sus hermosos senos.

* * *

 **(Pasillo del palacio. Esa noche)**

Durante la cena Urano siguió apenada por lo acontecido en la sala común. Y aunque sabía que su mirada no había sido de total deseo, pensaba que seguramente había sido incómodo para la aguamarina.

Ahora caminaba por el pasillo que le conduciría hasta su habitación. Fue entonces cuando sintió la presencia de alguien que desde las sombras le observaba.

"¿Quién está allí?, alzo la voz, luego dirigió la mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

"Soy yo", Venus emergió de la oscuridad.

"¿Por qué te ocultas?", la Uraniana cuestiono.

"No me ocultaba, solo te observaba"

"Deberías ir a dormir, es tarde", la rubia Uraniana señalo.

"Lo sé, es solo que no quiero dormir… sola", Venus peligrosamente se acercó a ella.

"¿Tienes miedo?"

"No, pero algo de compañía me vendría bien", la joven diosa junto su cuerpo con el de la deiforme semidiosa. Abrazándola por el cuello y depositando un beso en sus labios.

"Pensé que una vez saciado tu capricho no volverías a molestarme", replico la otra mirándola a los ojos.

"Es que aún no termino contigo", habiendo dicho fundió sus labios con los de Urano. "¿No crees que lo del otro día fue algo incómodo?, ya sabes… el cobertizo y ese sucio camastro. Hoy tengo algo mejor"

"¿Qué es?", Urano la tomo por las caderas, inclinándose un poco para besarle el cuello. En ese punto deslizo la mano dentro de su vestido.

"Mi cama… espera… aquí no", Venus la tomo de la mano para dirigirla hasta aquel pasadizo secreto que conducía a algún lugar del palacio. "Mi templo… es un lugar que casi nadie conoce y hoy tú tendrás el placer de hacerlo". Venus abrió una sencilla puerta. Urano al entrar noto que se trataba de una habitación decorada con velos y aromatizada con suaves perfumes.

"¿Este es tu templo?"

"Así es mi amor. Ese pasillo conduce a lo que yo llamo mi templo", contesto desabrochándole la camisa y acariciándole la fuerte espalda.

"No me llames mi amor, sabemos que entre nosotros no hay amor… solo deseo", la deiforme Uraniana respondió tomándola por las caderas.

"Eso, lo sé"

Recostándose en la cama, Urano comenzó a besar el cuello de su amante. Mientras se desvestían mutuamente, pregunto; "¿Por qué yo?", gimió al sentir que los labios de la deidad hacían contacto con su pecho.

"Me gustas y quiero que sepas cuánto. Nadie me había atraído como tú lo has hecho", Venus dijo bajando hasta su entrepierna. Urano sin decir nada se entregó a aquella sensación.

El resultado de ese deseo fue una entrega frenética. Esos besos y esas caricias eran algo falso y faltas de afecto. Venus se mordía los labios a cada roce de aquellas manos que se complacían en saciar su cuerpo. La semidiosa disfrutaba escucharla quejarse bajo el movimiento de su deiforme figura.

Entonces para Urano sucedió algo extraño. Mientras se entregaba en los brazos de Venus algo ocupo su pensamiento y eso fue el recuerdo de la aguamarina mientras la dibujaba.

"¿Sucede algo?", Venus la miro tratando de besarla.

"Nada", Urano trató de concentrarse en su amante, pero no lo logro del todo. Venus seguía sonriendo a cada caricia. Ella seguía pensando en la joven de cabellos aqua.

Luego de la entrega Venus no tardo mucho tiempo en quedarse dormida. Urano se sentó a orilla de la cama, observó a Venus un momento y tomando su camisa, la abandono en medio de la noche…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Buenos días, tardes o noches, según sea el caso en el que se han tomado un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia.

¿Qué opinan de este nuevo capítulo? Haruka ya entendió que no debe andar molestando a Michiru.

Recuerden que ellas son diosas, visten con prendas muy parecidas a las de las antiguas griegas. Haruka viste como príncipe. Así le gusta.

Vicky, opino lo mismo. Creerá que Haruka de alguna manera le pertenece. Espero y pronto se dé cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, al menos Urano reconoce que no siente nada por ella.

Milla23, adoro tu comentario. Haruka es un peligro andante. Es una piedra en el camino.

Guest , Plut no es la clase de mujer que se dejaría llevar tan fácilmente por Haruka.

VaMkHt, No creo que haya sido Plut quien la convenció. Más bien fue la idea de conocer a Michiru. Yo siempre he creído que es todo lo contrario. Michiru muestra más sus sentimientos, Haruka no tanto. Si de celos hablamos, Kaioh se lleva las palmas. Pienso que Michiru no se va a prestar a esos juegos. Más bien creo que Haruka deberá darse cuenta de todos sus errores. Porqué son esos errores los que la conducirán a la verdad.

Masspao, hola y bienvenido. Haruka nada más regándola.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XI**

 **LA HUMILLACIÓN A VENUS**

 **(Oficina de la reina)**

La reina Serenity estaba concentrada en sus labores reales, las cuales consistían en firmar y despachar diversos documentos a los distintos planetas que se encontraban en el sistema solar. Al mismo tiempo pensaba en Plut, quien había dejado las puertas del tiempo para dirigirse hacia Saturno.

Saturno era un planeta de apariencia hermoso, pero frió e inhabitable. La misión de la peli verde no era simple, tenía que cerciorarse de que las cosas siguieran como hasta entonces y sin el despertar de la Senshi que llevaría la destrucción hasta el último rincón de la galaxia. Afortunadamente hasta el momento la soberana no había recibido noticias por parte de la guardiana.

Así pues, la Selenita firmo un documento más y poniéndolo sobre los demás papeles, un presentimiento se apodero de ella. Acercándose a la ventana para contemplar el exterior, la puerta de la oficina real se abrió.

"Buenos días su majestad"

"Buenos días Plut, ¿Has encontrado algo?", la soberana se giró para verla.

"No"

"Quizás todo ha sido una falsa alarma", la reina volvió a tomar asiento detrás de su escritorio; "Aun así debemos estar alerta para enfrentar aquello que pueda suceder"

"Yo misma tengo el presentimiento, pero no logro ver el futuro"

"Entonces es posible que ya haya nacido, pero que su poder este dormido… de ser así espero y así continúe"

"El problema es que Urano y Neptuno son las herederas de la espada y el espejo, eso significa que la latente amenaza de la Senshi de la destrucción es inevitable"

"Tienes mucha razón", la reina cerro los ojos, tratando de imaginar que aquello que temía no sucediera, sin embargo estaba muy equivocada.

* * *

 **(Lago de la Serenidad)**

"El día de hoy, ¿Qué vas a pintar?", Serenity pregunto a la aguamarina.

"Hoy pintare el hermoso lago", la princesa de Neptuno dijo colocando el lienzo sobre el caballete.

"¿Cómo son los lagos en Neptuno?", Mercurio pregunto. Si bien era cierto que ella era poseedora de un vasto conocimiento, pero dado el anonimato en el que durante un milenio habían estado los Neptunianos, era de esperarse que desconociera sobre aquel planeta.

"En Neptuno no hay lagos, en su lugar hay solo mares de aguas muy profundas… si un navío vuelca sería casi imposible encontrarlo", ante esas palabras un triste y lejano recuerdo se apodero de ella, sin embargo no dejo que este la embargara por completo. En lugar de eso continúo con el mismo ánimo de antes.

"Mercurio es abundante en lagos. Es de esperarse de un planeta tan pequeño"

"Espero un día poder visitar tu planeta y que tú visites el mío, así ambas podríamos conocer aquello que nuestros respectivos hogares no poseen", la hermosa mujer comenzó a plasmar los finos trazos.

* * *

 **(Pasillo que conduce a las caballerizas)**

El viento soplaba con calma, y Urano lo sintió en golpeando en su rostro. Así que para aprovechar la ocasión tomo camino hacia las grandes caballerizas, donde su negro y formidable caballo era cepillado y bien alimentado.

"¿Por qué?", escucho a una mujer decir a sus espaldas.

"¿De qué hablas?", se detuvo para volverse a la persona que le hablaba.

"Sabes a qué me refiero. En la madrugada me dejaste sola", la rubia Venus reclamo con las manos en las anchas caderas.

"Si, ¿Qué con eso?... No quería que nadie me viera salir de tu habitación", Urano respondió como si no le importaran las reclamaciones que la mujer hacía.

"Al menos pudiste despedirte de mí y no dejarme como a un simple objeto"

"Dormías, no quise despertarte… además nunca paso la noche completa con nadie", respondió con el mismo tono de hacia algunos momentos.

Venus negó con la cabeza; "Sabes que yo no soy cualquiera. Yo no soy como las otras que has tomado. Soy Venus, la diosa del amor"

"Ahora tengo que irme, luego te lo compensare", Urano contesto prosiguiendo su marcha.

" _Esa arrogancia me atrae, es muy parecida a mí. Jure que Urano seria solamente para mí y así será_ ", Venus pensó mientras la observaba caminar.

* * *

 **(Lago de la Serenidad)**

Marte observo que Neptuno, Serenity, Júpiter y Mercurio se encontraban reunidas junto al lago.

"¿Qué hacen?", la pelinegra hecho un vistazo al caballete.

"Estoy pintando este hermoso lago"

"¡Ea! muchachas, ¿Qué no ven que la distraen?", Marte lanzo esas palabras en contra de sus compañeras.

"No me molestan y al contrario, me agrada su compañía", Neptuno daba pinceladas azules en el lienzo.

"¡Vaya!, estamos todas reunidas… no espera… falta Venus y Urano", Serenity observo a su alrededor.

"Tal vez fueron a dar un paseo, no me sorprendería que venus la haya forzado", Júpiter bromeo.

"Esa Venus me las pagara, mira qué no decirnos de sus planes con Urano", Marte desabrocho el carcaj de su cintura y quitándose el arco que llevaba a la espalda, se sentó sobre el pasto.

"Es verdad… yo también quiero dar un paseo con Urano", Serenity alzo la voz.

"Tomemos turno. Yo Júpiter, soy la primera"

"Muchachas, cálmense y midan sus palabras", como era de esperarse, Mercurio llamo al orden.

"Esa venus es una aprovechada", la pelinegra se dejó caer en el pasto, apoyando la cabeza sobre los brazos.

"Por como hablan de Venus no deberían preocuparse por Urano. No va a pasarle nada que ella no quiera", Neptuno permanecía o al menos intentaba estar concentrada en la pintura, aunque interiormente sentía molestia.

"Neptuno tiene razón. De todos modos no me parece justo", Marte contemplaba el cielo.

"Miren, hacia allá… es Urano", Serenity señalo hacia la derecha, viendo que Urano se aproximaba en su hermoso caballo negro de brillantes crines.

"Que alegría, no está con Venus", los ojos de Júpiter se iluminaron.

"¿Qué hacen preciosas?", la rubia dijo acercándose hasta donde se encontraban las jóvenes.

"Hablábamos de ti", Serenity la miro directamente a los ojos.

"¡Serenity!", Marte se dirigió a ella con oprobio.

"¿Qué hablaban?, sí es que se puede saber", Urano sonrió seductoramente.

"Pensamos que estabas ocupada con Venus", Serenity era sincera y fue esa sinceridad la que hizo que todas las jóvenes se sonrojaran.

"Pues ya ven que no… Venus no es poseedora de mi tiempo. Decidí salir a cabalgar un rato", dirigió la mirada a Neptuno, quien estaba concentrada en la pintura. Al hacerlo, el recuerdo de la noche pasada hizo que se sonrojara. "No las molesto más, me retiro", Urano tomo las riendas de su caballo, comenzando a alejarse con suave galopeo. Las jóvenes se quedaron boquiabiertas.

"Pensamos mal", Júpiter se llevó la mano a la frente en señal de alivio.

"Tú fuiste la que comenzaste"

Entonces algo en el cielo capto su atención. Un rayo apareció con estrepitoso rugido. El viento se hizo implacable, haciendo que el verde petaso de Mercurio cayera al piso. El lago que se encontraba en calma comenzó a agitarse haciendo grandes olas. Neptuno al contemplar aquello dio un salto hacia tras, dejando que el caballete cayera al agua. Marte destapo el carcaj y preparo el broncíneo arco. Júpiter alzo su puño invocando al rayo. Urano cabalgo de regreso al lago, bajo de su caballo y desenfundo su espada.

"¿Qué es eso?", el fuerte viento arrastro a Serenity, Mercurio en vano la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"No lo sé", Marte lanzo una flecha hacia el vórtice que comenzaba a abrirse sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

 **(Oficina de la reina)**

La reina y Plut corrieron hacia la ventana para ver que era aquello que inquietaba la paz de la Luna.

"¿Qué es eso?", la reina pegunto atónita.

"Es ella que ha nacido", las palabras de Plut sonaron poco esperanzadoras.

"No puede ser, el momento que tanto temía ha llegado", ambas corrieron a lo largo de los anchos pasillos.

* * *

 **(Lago de la serenidad)**

La flecha que Marte había lanzado no sirvió de nada, aquella ráfaga la inutilizo en un instante.

"Usare mi espada", Urano dio un paso hacia delante.

"No, espera. El vórtice se está cerrando", Neptuno la detuvo de la manga de su camisa.

En efecto, el vórtice comenzaba a cerrarse, dejando solo pequeños destellos mientras iba desapareciendo. Entonces un pequeño bulto comenzó a caer del cielo.

"¿Qué es eso?", Venus llego junto a ellas.

"¿Hasta ahora apareces?", Marte con ira la reprendió.

"Estaba en la biblioteca"

"Sera mejor que lo destruya antes de que haga contacto con la superficie", Júpiter profirió, batiendo el rayo en los cielos.

"Alto, no lo hagas. Silencio y escuchen", la aguamarina llamo al orden.

"No escucho nada", "Ni yo", la pelinegra y Serenity expresaron.

"Yo lo escucho… y es eso que viene cayendo". Urano envaino la espada y lanzándose al lago, comenzó a nadar en dirección hacia donde calculo por la velocidad y la dirección del viento, el lugar donde aquello terminaría por impactarse.

"Yo voy contigo", Neptuno al igual que la rubia, se arrojó a las aguas.

"Urano, Neptuno… ¿Qué pasa?", la preocupación de Serenity se hizo muy evidente.

En ese mismo instante Urano alzo sus brazos, logrando atrapar aquello que caía.

"¿Qué es?", preguntaron las jóvenes desde la orilla.

Urano y Neptuno se miraron mutuamente al descubrir que envuelto entre hermosas sabanas lila, había un bebé.

"Es un bebé", Urano grito a sus compañeras.

"¿Un bebé?", las jóvenes, sorprendidas se miraron unas a otras.

"Urano, esto no es un bebé. Es una bebé y esta mojada", Neptuno rió al tomarla de los brazos de Urano.

"Bueno si… tienes razón", la rubia se sonrojo ante su error.

Instintivamente al sentirse a salvo, la bebé dejo de llorar. Abriendo los ojos purpura y dirigiendo la mirada hacia Urano, balbuceo algo.

"Es muy linda y creo que ha dicho… papá… no sabía que tenías una hija tan preciosa", Neptuno sonrió para con su compañera.

"Ni yo lo sabía", la hermosa rubia bromeo.

La pequeña de ojos lila busco el seno de Neptuno y acurrucándose en ella, ahora balbuceo otra cosa que hizo que la princesa aguamarina se sonrojara, y eso fue un; "Mamá"

"Es muy linda, cree que somos sus papás", la joven abrazo a la pequeña que poco a poco comenzaba a quedase dormida en sus brazos.

"Urano, Neptuno, ¿Qué sucede?", las jóvenes estaban impacientes.

"Sera mejor que volvamos", Urano ayudo a Neptuno a dirigirse hacia la orilla.

"¿En verdad es una bebé?", Serenity y las demás se acercaron para verla de cerca.

"Sí y cuando ha visto a Urano la ha llamado papá", Neptuno rió un poco.

"A ti te ha llamado mamá"

"No sabía que tuvieran una hija tan hermosa", Júpiter se unió a sus bromas.

"Eso es físicamente imposible, porque…", Mercurio comenzó a explicar, pero al ver a aquella niña que dormía en brazos de Neptuno, decidió dejar el estudio para otro momento.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", la reina pregunto acercándose junto con Plut y algunos de sus guardias.

"Escuchamos su llanto que provenía del vórtice", Neptuno entrego la bebé a la guardiana del tiempo, quien al verla se sorprendió.

"Es ella su majestad", preocupada, la mujer confirmo.

"Ha vuelto, llevémosla adentro. Y ustedes mejor vayan a cambiarse, o pescaran un resfriado", ordeno a la rubia y a la aguamarina.

Pacientes, las jóvenes esperaron a que la reina se retirara para comenzar el dialogo.

"¿Que fue eso?", "¿Quién es esa bebé?" "¿Por qué ha aparecido tan de repente?", las jóvenes comenzaron a cuestionar.

"No lo sé, lo que sí me parece extraño es que la reina se muestre temerosa"

"Yo opino que es hija de Urano y Neptuno… tal vez viene del futuro", Serenity bromeo."¿Por qué no la quieren reconocer?"

"Serenity, esto no es motivo de juego", Marte respondió

"¿Creen que se trate de un nuevo enemigo?"

"Es solo una bebé, no creo que represente alguna amenaza para nosotros", ruborizada, Neptuno concluyo.

* * *

 **(Plaza principal de la luna)**

Hacia no más de una hora que el joven León había vuelto de su misión. Así que aprovechando la hora se dirigió a la plaza. Quería caminar un poco antes de presentarse en el palacio.

"¿Que escándalo?", escucho a una mujer preguntar a otra.

"Un escándalo de proporciones desmedidas. Hay muchos rumores dentro del palacio. Al parecer, la princesa se está viendo a escondidas con el príncipe de la Tierra"

"¿Un Terrícola gobernando la luna?, que impureza la de las próximas generaciones", respondió la mujer.

"No solo eso, al parecer, el joven Endimión se batió a duelo con la princesa de Urano, y todo por la dudosa honra de esa mujer"

León, furioso escucho aquellas palabras. No podía creer que un simple mortal aspirara a ocupar el lugar que él merecía.

* * *

 **(Oficina de la reina)**

"Apenas es una bebé, es tan linda", la reina acaricio el rostro de la niña que ahora dormía sobre una suave cuna.

"Lo es, pero no olvide que representa una amenaza"

"La destrucción tiene un rostro y ese rostro es el de esta pequeña, la princesa de Saturno ha llegado", la reina la contemplo dormir.

"Las jóvenes merecen una explicación a esto".

"La tendrán. Esta noche cenaran en sus habitaciones, mañana les daré los detalles de lo sucedido", la reina ordeno.

* * *

 **(Más tarde, jardines del palacio)**

Esa noche Serenity se encontraba sentada muy cerca de la fuente, tan cerca que podía sentir que el agua que caía le mojaba las rosadas mejillas. Sus pensamientos habían volado lejos de ella para encontrarse centrados junto a su amado príncipe de broncínea espada y negra armadura. Tan concentrada estaba en él, que sin darse cuenta un hombre se dirigió a ella.

"Princesa, he vuelto"

"End…", Serenity trato de decir, pero al volver la cabeza descubrió que se trataba de León.

"Princesa Serenity, ¿te he sorprendido?, ¿esperas a alguien?", pregunto mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

"No es solo que…"

"No me mientas más. La otra noche, en el baile, te negaste a bailar conmigo porque ya tenías reservado el primer vals para alguien. Luego descubrí que bailabas con la deiforme Tenousei, pero sé muy bien que ese vals que me negaste, lo tenías reservado al hombre de negras grebas con el que te encontraste en el jardín y que ha sido al mismo que has besado", irritado reclamo.

"He besado su mejilla, no sé qué ha sido lo que has imaginado", Serenity respondió con aparente calma.

"Ten cuidado. Los rumores de que has estado viendo a un hombre de la Tierra, abundan. Además de que rumoran que has enfrentado a duelo a ese hombre y a Urano, y todo por tu dudosa honra"

"Eso es mentira", la princesa lo miro furiosa.

"¿Qué pensaría tu madre de semejante escándalo del cual murmuran en la plaza?, hablan de ti como si te trataras de una mujer publica", el joven encolerizado no media sus palabras.

"No tengo que darte explicaciones de ello, si es madre quien las pide entonces responderé ante ella", la princesa se levantó, dejándolo en ese lugar.

* * *

 **(Madrugada. Habitación Magallanes)**

Tal y como lo prometió, Urano había cumplido su promesa para con Venus.

Encerados en aquella habitación, ambas podían sentir como sus cuerpos comenzaban a tensarse. Venus acelero el rítmico movimiento de sus caderas, Urano mantenía sus traviesas manos posadas en ellas. Estaban cerca de aquella explosión de sensaciones. Entonces para Urano nuevamente sucedió lo mismo que la noche pasada. El vivo recuerdo de la aguamarina se hizo presente al mismo tiempo que la culminación de aquel acto. Urano cerró los ojos y por un momento imagino que su amante no era Venus, sino la dulce chica de ojos azul profundo y cabello aguamarina. Con esa imagen en la cabeza atrajo a la diosa hacia su cuerpo, besándola de manera apasionada.

"¡Qué bien besas!", la diosa se reincorporo un poco, viendo a la Uraniana a los ojos.

Urano salió de aquel trance y al instante se encontró con los ojos de la rubia diosa, "¿Qué?"

Venus se reincorporo un poco y besando su pecho, sonrió; "Deberías sentirte alagada, por mucho has sido mi mejor amante", habiendo dicho y hecho se recostó a su lado. Urano lucia distante. Sentía culpabilidad, aunque no sabía si por haberse acostado con ella o por haber pensado en su inocente compañera mientras se entregaba a esas pasiones. Venus una vez más busco abrazarla y besar sus labios. "Ven, vamos a hacerlo otra vez"

"Es… es suficiente", Urano la rechazo. Se puso de pie y vistiéndose, se dirigió al lavabo para refrescarse la cara.

"¿Qué haces?", irritada, Venus se cubrió el divino cuerpo con la sabana.

"Me voy", Urano se encamino hacia la salida principal de la habitación.

"Que descortés eres"

"Lo disfrutaste, no he sido descortés. Es solo que… esto es un error. Yo siento que no debería estar aquí contigo", cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, la joven diosa la cuestiono.

"¿Un error?, hace un momento no lo parecía", la rubia Venusiana replico a aquellas palabras.

Urano se giró para verla; "Venus… tú eres muy atractiva y realmente disfrute lo que paso entre nosotros, pero… para mí esto que hemos hecho, ya no es suficiente"

"¿Qué quieres hacer?... mi amor"

"Precisamente eso… el amor. Contigo jamás podría hacerlo. Lo nuestro se resume a simples caricias sin afecto y besos hipócritas", la deiforme princesa de Urano respondió.

"Esta sí que es una sorpresa. Cuando te conocí me dijiste que no querías compromisos y como a mí tampoco me gusta encadenarme a una sola persona, accedí. Ahora me dices que buscas amor… ¡vamos Urano!, ¿Te has enamorado de alguien?, ¿Quieres que una mujer buena te quiera?, o ¿Quieres que yo misma te enamore?", burlonamente la Venusiana replico a sus palabras.

"No quiero verme comprometida contigo, eso es todo", Tenousei metió la mano al bolsillo de su saco y extrayendo unas monedas de oro del planeta Urano, las coloco sobre la mesita que estaba frente a la cama, "No sé si deba pagar tus favores, o si solo deba darte las gracias. Pero es obvio que lo nuestro hasta aquí llego", dirigiéndose hacia la puerta la cerro detrás de sí. Venus, ante tal ofensa se quedó haciendo una rabieta. Tomando el florero que yacía al lado de su cama lo lanzo hacia la puerta.

* * *

 **(Sala común Tritón/Miranda)**

Abriendo la puerta de la sala común, la rubia noto que el quinqué que yacía sobre la mesita estaba casi apagándose. Girando la cabeza descubrió que alguien yacía sobre el diván. Sin hacer ruido se acercó hasta el mismo para comprobar que Neptuno dormía en ese incomodo lugar. Mirando a su alrededor, noto que había estado trabajando en el dibujo que había comenzado la otra tarde. En profundo silencio Urano la contemplo por unos minutos. Aquella escena se le antojaba exquisita. Al mismo tiempo comprendió que no podía dejarla durmiendo allí. Así que deslizando su brazo bajo su espalda y el otra bajo sus piernas, la cargo en ellos para llevarla a su habitación.

Mientras lo hacía, la aguamarina recargo su cabeza en el deiforme pecho de la rubia. Eso hizo que sus piernas temblaran mientras subía la escalera. Esa mujer era tan hermosa, que no la podía comparar con ninguna otra que ya hubiera conocido. Entonces la necesidad de besar sus labios la invadió. Urano inclino su cabeza para hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por rozar sus labios con los de la hermosa mujer, se detuvo. No, no podía hacerlo, no podía besarla. Era repugnante saber que con esas manos sucias ahora se atreviera siquiera a tocar a esa mujer que seguramente aún era virgen.

Entrando en la habitación Tritón, hundió esos pensamientos y poniéndola sobre la cama, la arropo. Luego cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su propia habitación...

* * *

 **Notas de autor** :

Ya era hora de que Haruka se diera cuenta de que Venus no le conviene. Y con eso de que le ha pagado por sus favores, de seguro harán que Venus se irrite. Hasta yo tengo miedo de su posible venganza.

Vicky: muchas gracias, algo que disfruto más que escribir, son los comentarios que me dejan. Si yo sintiera que mis historias no les gustan, hace mucho hubiera dejado de actualizar. Encuentro razón en tus palabras, en el primer anime las presentaban como seres perfectos (rodeadas de pétalos). A mi parecer, Neptuno de entre todas era "perfecta", ella fue la única sailor que no necesito despertar. Ella ya tenía todos esos recuerdos

Milla23, me gusta esa batalla interna de la que ahora es víctima. No sabrá reconocer amor y pasión.

Masspao, no culpo a Venus de ser como es, al final de cuentas es Venus. Es precisamente esa soberbia la que aleja a Urano. Y la verdad es que esas características me gustaban de Minako en el primer anime. Era tonta pero podía llegar a ser muy provocativa, aunque al final terminaba toda friendzonada. La Venus de esta historia, es la Venus que me hubiera gustado ver. No me refiero a que fuera vulgar, me refiero a que la hubieran representado de una forma mas coqueta.

VaMkHt, adoro leer y responder comentarios. Plut en el primer anime así era, no que en el segundo estaba enamorada de Endimión. Que escándalo.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO XII**

 **JUICIO; EL ENGAÑO A URANO**

 **(Habitación Magallanes)**

Venus vistió el divino cuerpo con el camisón de fina seda que yacía a su lado. La ira la consumía por dentro. De esa manera y en mitad de la noche salió de su habitación para dirigirse al pasillo.

"Esto Urano, me lo vas a pagar. Era yo quien debía dejarte, no tú a mí", irritada murmuro.

Buscando a tientas en la oscuridad pudo encontrar la puerta de la sala común de la habitación Miranda/Tritón. Para su sorpresa, la misma se encontraba abierta. ¡Grave error para ti deiforme Urano, que no debiste humillar a la bella diosa!

La multiforme diosa tornándose en una ligera bruma de aspecto humano, se dirigió a la habitación de Urano, quien tranquilamente dormía sin imaginar que era observada.

Una vez dentro, la bruma se colocó sobre la rubia. "¿Qué sueñas?, ¿A quién pertenecen tus sueños?, déjame ver", Venus dijo con lánguida voz al mismo tiempo que extendiendo su mano la colocaba en la frente de la deiforme para ver sus sueños. Al ver aquello la joven diosa sonrió al instante, "¿Quién lo diría?... esto será tú perdición", dijo retirando la mano y saliendo de la habitación.

Sonriendo se dirigió a la suya, donde comenzó a gestar su funesto plan en contra de Urano.

Pero, ¿Qué había visto Venus en los sueños de la deiforme princesa?, En ellos, la rubia besaba y acariciaba a la aguamarina mientras le hacia el amor con cariño y total entrega. Quizás de la manera en la que jamás lo había hecho.

* * *

 **(Habitación Tritón)**

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Neptuno dormía sobre la suave cama. Sin duda alguna era poseedora de un hermoso sueño.

En ellos, alejándose del resto de sus compañeras y adentrándose en uno de los laberintos del jardín, a su encuentro aparecía Urano, quien mirándola a los ojos y tomándola de la mano la condujo aún más adentro para alejarse de la vista de los demás. Una vez allí, la rubia con sus dedos le levanto el rostro y viéndola a los ojos, apasionadamente la beso.

Sin darse cuenta, la aguamarina se abrazó a su almohada para murmurar algo que despierta jamás diría; "Te amo Urano"

* * *

 **(Comedor. Mañana siguiente)**

"Madre, ¿Qué ha pasado el día de ayer?, ¿Quién es esa niña que ha descendido desde los cielos hasta la Luna?", Serenity comenzó con los cuestionamientos.

"Es de lo que quería hablarles. Esa niña es la última princesa, ella es Saturno", la reina cerro los ojos un momento.

Plut sonrió al ver que Urano había asistido al llamado de la reina, y es que el día anterior no había tenido oportunidad de conversar con ella.

"¿Saturno?, ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible, si Saturno es un planeta deshabitado?", Mercurio se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de la soberana.

"Ella es capaz de destruir y generar vida. Su nacimiento ha sido generado por ella misma"

"Madre, te percibo un tanto nerviosa, ¿Es acaso que esa pequeña bebé de ojos purpura y cabellos negros representa una amenaza para nosotros?"

"Y no solo para nosotros. Sí su poder despierta, la galaxia entera corre peligro"

"Entonces, ¿Sería prudente eliminarla?", Urano profirió aquellas palabras.

"Es lo mismo que pensé antes de verla. Ahora pienso que su llegada hasta la Luna más que una amenaza representa una oportunidad. Si ella crece aquí y se queda con nosotros, tal vez podríamos influir en su despertar… Plut tiene una idea"

"Sí ha llegado hasta nosotros y crece en la Luna, adoptara nuestro reino como su verdadera patria. Eso sería mejor a que creciera en un planeta deshabitado donde el caos de la destrucción reina"

"Necesito de la ayuda de todas ustedes. Es muy pequeña y será fácil influir en su comportamiento, del mismo modo espero que lo hagamos en su desarrollo como senshi"

"¿Y si no despierta?", Neptuno pregunto.

"Es un hecho que lo hará. Una vez que tú y Urano nacieron supimos que la llegada de Saturno sería inminente. La espada de Urano y el espejo de aguas profundas albergan suficiente poder como para terminar con la amenaza de la Senshi de la destrucción"

"¿Estamos aquí para aniquilarla en caso de ser necesario?", Urano dirigió la mirada a la reina.

"Así es, pero esperemos que eso no sea necesario", la reina concluyo.

"Es muy linda, ha llamado papá a Urano y mamá a Neptuno", Serenity rió al recordar el incidente.

"Es lógico que desee una familia. Todas nosotros seremos esa familia que necesita. Cuento con todas ustedes"

* * *

 **(Biblioteca principal del palacio. Luego del desayuno)**

Urano cerró la puerta tras de sí para luego dirigirse hacia la hermosa guardiana del tiempo.

"¡Viniste!", Plut contemplo a la hermosa princesa, sin duda alguna el clima de la Luna le sentaba bastante bien.

"Te dije que ya sabias la respuesta, no sé porque seguías tratando de convencerme", Urano sirvió una copa de vino que luego ofreció a la peli verde.

"Y si ya lo habías decidido, ¿Por qué intentaste seducirme para convencerte de venir?", Plut pregunto antes de llevar la copa a sus labios.

"No es verdad, solo estaba bromeando"

"Eres idéntica a Amara en ese sentido. Y dime ¿Qué hay de la joven Misaki?, espero y hayas sabido despedirte de ella", Plut sonrió bebiendo de la copa.

"Supongo que se encuentra trabajando en el palacio. Además solo dormí con ella una vez, te lo dije. No hay nada que me ate a ella", Urano no quería hablar sobre aquello.

"Insisto, eres Idéntica a Amara… Imagino que las cosas han de estar muy bien por aquí, ¿no?"

"Lo están, vivir en la Luna no es tan malo como pensé"

"Entonces más vale que tengas cuidado", la peli verde cerro los ojos.

"¿Cuidado? Todos me dicen que me cuide, ¿De qué?", extrañada pregunto.

Plut sonrió, "No hagas como que no sabes a qué me refiero… espero y estés lista para el entrenamiento"

"Lo estoy. Tengo mi espada, mi orgullo y mi valor"

"Eso espero, que pasado mañana daremos inicio a los mismos y ahora con permiso", Plut se retiró.

Urano dejo que la mujer se marchara, luego encamino sus pasos hacia el pasillo donde se encontró a la aguamarina, quien gustosa llevaba a la niña en sus brazos.

"Hola", Urano sintió que sus mejillas se encendieron al verla.

"Hola", contesto la otra, acomodando su cabello detrás de su hombro, "Que bueno que te encuentro a solas"

"¿A mí?, ¿Por qué?", la rubia volvió a sentirse apenada luego de que la memoria le trajera de vuelta el recuerdo del sueño de la noche pasada.

"Quería darte las gracias. Recuerdo que anoche estaba trabajando sobre el diván, no sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero entre sueños sentí que me tomaste en tus brazos y me llevaste hasta mi habitación", Neptuno sonreía sin aliento.

"Ah, sí, bueno… yo no podía dejarte allí, hacia un poco de frió y lo mejor era que durmieras en tu cama", Urano se percibía nerviosa ante ella.

"La verdad es que estaba muy cansada y el sueño me venció, muchas gracias"

"No fue nada", Urano sonrió, pensando en el exacto momento en el que estuvo por besarla.

"Papá", la princesa de Saturno extendió sus brazos hacia la rubia Uraniana.

"Quiere ir a los brazos de papá. Anda tómala", la aguamarina sonrió ante los gestos de la pequeña.

Urano vio a la bebé con desconfianza, pero sin duda aquella sonrisa hizo que el corazón se le ablandara un poco, "Ven conmigo", dijo tomándola en sus brazos. Entonces la pequeña comenzó a quedarse dormida sobre su hombro.

"Veo que los brazos de papá son más reconfortantes que los de mamá. Sera mejor que la lleve con Plut. Ahora me retiro, con permiso", Neptuno sonrió apenada mientras tomaba a la pequeña en sus brazos.

"Sí, adiós", Urano se quedó de pie, mirando como la aguamarina se alejaba.

Neptuno al doblar el pasillo se recargo en la pared. Sentía que el aire faltaba a sus pulmones, sus piernas temblaban, su corazón se había acelerado. Ahora no podía negarlo, estaba completamente enamorada de aquella mujer de ojos verdes. Sin poder evitarlo, se llevó los dedos a los labios, podía jurar que aún sentía el cosquilleo del beso soñado.

Urano siguió su camino y entonces el recuerdo de Venus asalto su memoria y con ello la culpabilidad llego de golpe. ¿Por qué? Si no era la primera vez que dormía con una mujer por la que no sentía absolutamente nada. Entonces aquel sueño que tuvo sobre la aguamarina inundo su memoria, ¿Acaso era el deseo de su inconsciente?, ¿Qué era aquel extraño sentimiento que había experimentado en el sueño y que jamás había sentido hacia nadie? , _"¿Acaso me estaré enamorando de Neptuno? no, eso no puede ser posible. Alguien como yo no podría aspirar al amor de una joven como ella"_ , pensó mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Justo cuando estaba por ingresar en la sala común, a su encuentro un guardia apareció. En sus manos sostenía una charola de plata la cual contenía una nota, "Majestad", el joven dijo. Urano sin saber que podría ser, tomo el sobre.

"Gracias, puedes marcharte", la rubia respondió y esperando a que el joven se alejara, lo abrió, "Reunión hoy, en la biblioteca principal. Luego de la cena". No prestando mucha importancia, doblo el papel y lo metió en su bolsillo.

* * *

 **(Sala común de Venus y las demás princesas)**

Venus yacía sentada entre los cojines y las plumas de Pegaso, en sus manos sostenía una hermosa botella de oro.

"¿Qué tramas?", Marte lanzo la pregunta al ver aquel envase.

"Nada, solo perfumaba mi divino cuerpo con un poco de vino", la hermosa diosa respondió sin dirigirle la mirada.

"Ese no es vino y tú lo sabes muy bien. Esa es la preciosa ambrosía... más vale que no juegues con su poder", Marte se giró para abandonar la sala común.

"Lo admito, es ambrosía. No te he contado, pues deja que lo haga, ¿Sabes quién se acostó con Urano?", el tono de su voz era burlón.

"Ten cuidado con lo que haces. Ojala y conocieras el amor para que dejaras de jugar con los corazones de los demás"

"Lo conozco… a mi manera. Por cierto, luego de la cena a ti quiero verte en la biblioteca general", la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro era enorme. ¿Qué planearía?

* * *

 **(Biblioteca general del palacio. Esa noche)**

Urano caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a ese lugar. Extrañada pensaba en aquella nota que había recibido y en la cual le pedían que fuera hasta allí. Entonces ingreso al gran salón donde ya se encontraban las hermosas princesas, excepto Venus.

"Buenas noches preciosas", sonrió dirigiendo la mirada a la hermosa mujer de cabellos aguamarina.

"Buenas noches Urano", respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Venus ingreso al recinto, dando pequeños saltos mientras que en sus manos llevaba la manzana de oro que había pertenecido a su madre y que ahora pertenecía a ella. Marte al verla comprendió lo que tramaba.

"Buenas noches a todas… Urano, necesito de tu ayuda", con una sonrisa se dirigió a ella. _"Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy",_ pensó viéndola a los ojos.

"Dime, ¿Acaso puedo ayudarte en algo?", desconfiada cuestiono.

"Esta manzana de oro solo puede pertenecer a la más hermosa... sabes bien que yo soy la diosa del amor, la belleza, la pasión y la seducción, y es por ese mismo que me pertenece a mí", habiendo dicho se mordió los labios. "Yo sé que tú, mi querido Urano, no puedes atarte al amor ni al cuerpo de una sola mujer, y es por eso que ahora mismo nos encontramos reunidas seis diosas. Todas nosotras somos muy bellas. Yo dejare que de entre todas escojas a la más hermosa. Y lo harás obsequiándole esta manzana", llena de confianza coloco el precioso objeto sobre el macizo escritorio. "Sí me escoges a mi… te daré el amor de la mujer más bella de la galaxia… la mujer que tú quieras será tuya. Ella servirá tu mesa y atenderá tu lecho". Venus sonrió, _"Si vuelves a humillarme, mi ira caerá sobre ti",_ volvió a pensar.

"Venus, no puedes jugar de esta manera. No prometas cosas que quizás no cumplirás", Marte señalo.

"Así es, Venus, sí quieres que Urano de entre todas escoja a la más hermosa, no deberías tratar de comprar su voto por ti", Júpiter de igual manera reprendió a la joven diosa.

"Lograras que todas pelemos", Mercurio replico.

"Júpiter tiene razón, sí Urano debe de escoger a la más hermosa, deberá hacerlo sin que tú intentes ganar sus favores", Serenity se levantó de su lugar.

"Yo mejor no discuto", Neptuno dijo mientras se sentaba en el diván. Urano miro su acción y en sus labios dibujo una sonrisa.

Júpiter alzo la voz como un trueno, "Urano, sí me escoges a mí te obsequiare el trueno y la centella más hermosa que mi mano pueda invocar"

Marte golpeo la mesa con su puño; "Si de comprar el favor de Urano se trata, entonces ofrezco el arco más hermoso que poseo. Fue labrado con el más duro de los metales y fue guarnecido con clavos de oro y plata. También te obsequiare una armadura, la más hermosa que hay en Marte"

"Entonces yo ofrezco el vasto conocimiento del universo, al que yo solo tengo acceso", Mercurio ofreció.

Serenity se llevó los dedos a los labios, había recordado el palpitante beso. Y aunque amaba a Endimión, aquella manzana era muy tentadora para ella; "Yo soy la princesa de este reino... te ofrezco el más hermoso de los tronos. Este será de oro, y además tendrá un hermoso cascabel para que en el reposes los pies"

"¿Qué dices Urano?, ¿Quién de entre todas las diosas es la más hermosa?", Venus pregunto luego de escuchar sus ofertas, además de que estaba confiada en recibir el voto de la hermosa semidiosa.

La deiforme Urano se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. "Mujeres vanidosas, todas me ofrecen cosas muy hermosas pero… Marte, yo no necesito de un hermoso arco, tengo mi espada... Júpiter, ¿De qué me serviría el trueno y la centella?, si estos solo durarían un momento sobre los cielos… Mercurio, no necesito del conocimiento, mejor dáselo a los hombres de la Tierra… Serenity, en mi reino yo ya tengo un hermoso trono de oro, no necesito otro… Venus, ninguna mujer se me resistiría, no necesito que tú ofrezcas tales cosas. Sí he de querer que la mujer más hermosa de esta galaxia me ame, no hace falta que intercedas por mí. Todas quieren que yo las elija, pero no puedo hacer eso. Todas son muy hermosas y no sería justo que esa manzana perteneciera a una sola. Si yo pudiera, la partiría y daría un trozo de ella a cada una de ustedes, pero es obvio que no puedo hacerlo. Sin duda alguna sería muy egoísta de mi parte que yo solo escoja a una... Pareciera que la diosa de la discordia quisiera hacerles pasar un mal rato"

"Entonces no eres capaz de escoger a solo una… ¿Todas te gustamos?", Venus lanzo la osada pregunta.

Urano sonrió; "Yo solo dije que todas eran muy bellas, eso no tiene relación con lo que tú preguntas. Mejor busca a otro que pueda hacer ese juicio", la hermosa Uraniana respondió.

"Debes dar tu voto", Venus volvió a pedir, llevándose las manos a las hermosas caderas.

Urano tomo la manzana y reflejando su hermosura en ella sonrió, "Está bien. Aunque cómo lo dije antes, todas son muy hermosas, pero ahora mismo se la obsequiare a alguien", aun con la sonrisa en los labios se dirigió a Neptuno.

La aguamarina ante su regalo se petrifico, "Urano, yo no he ofrecido nada", respondió sorprendida mientras la tomaba.

"Lo sé y es por eso mismo que te la obsequio a ti. Aparte de hermosa eres muy noble. La vanidad no es un defecto en ti", sonrió mientras contemplaba aquellos ojos azules.

Venus se cruzó de brazos, irritada miro a la Neptuniana tomarla, " _Si no eres mío, tampoco serás de ella_ ", pensó con ira. Dirigiéndose hasta donde la hermosa princesa de cabellos aqua estaba, arrebato la manzana de sus manos, "Muy mal Urano"

"¿Por qué se la quitas?, esa fue mi decisión. Sí no te gusta el juicio que he hecho, ¿Por qué mejor no buscas a otro que pueda hacerlo a tu conveniencia?", Urano grito ante tal ofensa.

"Tienes razón, la próxima vez que vaya a la Tierra buscare un mortal que quiera recibir el amor de la mujer más bella", dijo guardando el objeto en su bolso, sin saber que ella podría ser la causante de una guerra.

* * *

 **(Habitación Magallanes)**

Aún irritada por lo sucedido durante la madrugada y por la humillación que la había hecho pasar en la biblioteca, Venus yacía desnuda frente al espejo. Contemplando su divino cuerpo, abrió el cajón del tocador para tomar del interior aquella botella de oro a la cual miro con sumo interés. La destapo y vertiendo un poco de su contenido en sus manos comenzó a perfumar su cuello, senos y piernas.

Aquel no era un simple perfume, era algo mucho más especial y enigmático al que no cualquiera tenía acceso; "Urano, las terribles ofensas que me has hecho las pagaras. Te negare el amor de la que tú has escogido como la más bella". Así pues, vistió el precioso cuerpo con finas sedas. Y habiendo acomodado su cabello en un hermoso tocado el cual decoro con una preciosa diadema, se contempló una vez más en el espejo. Inclinándose un poco sobre su reflejo, beso sus labios para luego retirarse dejando tras de si aquel aroma.

* * *

 **(Madrugada. Habitación Miranda)**

Urano no lograba conciliar el sueño. En esos momentos se encontraba inquieta con el solo pensar en la aguamarina. Mirando el reloj descubrió que no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se había ido a dormir.

La noche era calurosa, así que poniéndose de pie se acercó a la ventana desde la cual podía contemplar la Tierra. Allí estuvo durante unos minutos para luego volver a la cama. Una vez en ella se quitó la parte superior de su pijama, quizás ahora si lograría dormir. Cosa que su hermosa compañera debería estar haciendo de manera placida.

Entonces la puerta de su habitación comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Reaccionando de forma inmediata, Urano tomo su espada.

"¿Quién eres?", pregunto hacia la oscuridad.

"Guarda tu espada cariño, no vengo a pelear", una mujer dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la cama.

"¿Qué quieres?", Urano percibió el aroma dulzón y seductivo de aquel perfume, el cual de una extraña manera la embriago. Sin soltar la espada, estiro su mano para buscar la prenda que anteriormente había dejado.

"Soy yo mi amor, no te vistas", la mujer salió de las sombras para revelarse a la rubia.

"Nep…Neptuno, ¿Qué haces aquí?", Urano de inmediato cubrió su hermosa desnudez con la sabana.

"Te dije que no quiero que te vistas", la aguamarina a gatas se estiro sobre la cama.

"Tú… tú no deberías estar aquí", la rubia balbuceo cuando los labios de su compañera se encontraron cerca de los suyos.

"Estoy aquí porque he notado la forma en la que me miras, sé que te gusto. Además quería darte las gracias por la manzana", Neptuno la beso con desesperación.

"Espera", la rubia suplico ante esos besos que le robaban el aliento.

"Esta noche soy toda tuya", murmuro dejándose caer sobre ella.

Urano soltó la espada para abrazarla mientras continuaba besando aquellos labios que poseían un sabor dulce y agradable que la adormilaban un poco. Bajo a su cuello para comenzar a besarlo con desesperación y deseo. Sus senos pedían ser amados con la misma intensidad. La respiración de la aguamarina comenzaba a hacerse pesada.

A cada beso y a cada rose aquel perfume menguaba el raciocinio de la rubia. Entonces de un tirón la Uraniana arranco las finas sedas que cubrían el cuerpo de Neptuno.

"Anda, no te detengas", la aguamarina ordeno con la voz entrecortada. Urano ante su autorización se abrió paso entre aquellas piernas, donde no encontró nada que le impidiera perderse en ellas…

Urano dormía plácidamente abrazando aquella almohada, Venus la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquella mujer que había pasado la noche con la rubia no era Neptuno. Era la multiforme diosa que usando la ambrosía en su cuerpo logro engañar a Urano. Ese era el poder de aquel elixir. Aquel que lo probara, vería en quien fuera a la persona amada. Urano al aspirarlo en el aire y al probarlo de sus labios no se dio cuenta de que en realidad quien la sedujo era la diosa del amor, pero ante sus ojos enamorados había sido la aguamarina quien con locura se había entregado a ella.

"Mi amor… esto que ha pasado entre nosotros quizás vuelva a suceder, pero si tú hablas de ello las posibilidades de que vuelva a ser tuya serán mínimas. Ahora me voy a mi habitación", murmuro a su oído, Urano somnolienta asintió ante su delicada voz.

Venus sonrió triunfante; " _Logre engañarte. Luego de esta noche ella te odiara y tú serás solo mío_ ", tomando sus rasgadas ropas se vistió, saliendo de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Hola mis queridos lectores, les tengo una pregunta con múltiple opción (no hay respuesta correcta todas son válidas):

¿Qué creen que haya molestado más a Venus?

1) El desprecio de Urano

2) Que le haya dejado el dinero como si fuera una cualquiera

3) Descubrir el sueño que tuvo con Neptuno

4) Que haya dicho que Neptuno es la más hermosa

5) Todo junto y bien revuelto

Multiforme se refiere a que puede tomar diferentes formas.

Vicky, Haruka cree que con eso se va a escapar de ella y lo único que logro fue hacerla enojar. Como sospecharon desde el principio, se siente con derechos sobre ella. Esperemos y no use sus artimañas para enamorarla.

Milla23, lo sé, ya quería escribir sobre eso. No cualquiera se atrevería a humillar a la diosa del amor.

VaMkHt, quizás Haruka no supo cómo actuar hacia ella. Obviamente Venus no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. Desde que comenzó con sus reclamos por dejarla, ya se veía venir que estaba obsesionada con ella.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

 **NEPTUNO; LÁGRIMAS Y TRAICIÓN**

Urano despertó entre las blancas sabanas de su cama y sin abrir los ojos, se abrazó a la almohada que yacía a su lado. Al hacerlo, pudo percibir el sutil aroma que permanecía en ella. Ese era el rastro del perfume que la aguamarina había dejado durante la madrugada. Ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido hacía apenas unas horas, la deiforme no pudo evitar sonreír. En sus labios aún podía sentir el sabor de su hermoso cuerpo.

Y aunque algo comenzaba a sentir por su compañera, lo que había sucedido entre ellas no era lo que realmente esperaba. Había sido algo completamente muy diferente a lo soñado la noche pasada. Los labios, las caricias de su amante y hasta su misma entrega fueron algo frió y vacío. Urano esperaba la entrega de una mujer tierna, amorosa, inocente y temerosa, en cambio había sido brusca y salvaje. Una entrega llena de solo deseo y lujuria donde la ausencia del amor fue inmensa. Hasta bien podría jurar que esos dulces labios ya los había probado.

Poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia el espejo, se miró el rostro al sentir aquel cosquilleo punzante en sus brazos y espalda. Al hacerlo descubrió los rasguños en su cuerpo, sin lugar a dudas en algún momento de la noche su amante la había arañado de manera frenética. Esa era una faceta que no había imaginado de la tierna e inocente princesa Neptuniana.

Sonriente preparo la bañera para refrescarse un poco. Sumergiéndose en ella cerró los ojos, quedándose allí un buen rato para traer a su memoria todo lo que había sucedido.

-Flashback-

 _La aguamarina giro sobre su amante quedando a horcajadas sobre ella, Urano observo el suave movimiento de sus pechos y llevando sus manos hacia ellos trato de articular un "te quiero", pero las palabras no fluyeron por su boca. Sus labios querían gritarlo, pero su corazón se lo impidió._

" _¿Qué pasa?", la mujer pregunto acercando su rostro al de la rubia._

 _Urano miro sus ojos y en aquel instante bien podría haber jurado que había visto los ojos de la Venusiana; "¿Qué haces aquí?",_ _bruscamente_ _la empujo ._

" _Soy yo, ¿Qué no te gusta mi cuerpo?", Neptuno se inclinó sobre ella para besar sus labios, Urano simplemente se limitó a sentir el sabor de aquel perfume mientras volvía a abrazarla fuertemente._

-Fin flashback-

Secándose el cuerpo lo vistió con finas ropas. Estaba dispuesta a cumplir la promesa que había hecho la noche anterior. No diría nada de lo acontecido a cambio de volver a pasar la noche con ella.

* * *

 **(Castillo Miranda)**

Aunque la princesa estaba en la Luna, la vida en el palacio seguía su cotidianidad y con ello las labores comenzaban y terminaban a la misma hora.

A pesar de ser muy joven, Urano era orgullosa y arrogante, pero sus sirvientes y súbditos la amaban. Y es que aunque aún no había ascendido al trono, era una persona bondadosa que siempre estaba al pendiente de las necesidades de su gente. Sin duda alguna llegaría a ser una buena soberana. Solo que había un problema, ¿Quién heredaría el reino? Era bien conocido que ella no estaba interesada en varón algún y al no hacerlo no habría heredero. Sin lugar a duda debía pensar en una solución para continuar su línea real.

Por eso mismo sus amantes se lamentaban el no poder engendrarle un hijo, porque eso sin duda les habría asegurado un buen lugar en el palacio y hasta en el mismo trono. Al mismo tiempo era inmensa la cantidad de jóvenes hombres que intentaban ganar el favor, la voluntad y hasta el amor de la princesa. Cosa que parecía imposible. Por tal motivo muchos jóvenes nobles intentaban sobresalir ante el consejo real, quizás alguno seria escogido por aquellos ilustres hombres para convertirse en el esposo de la princesa, o quizás en el futuro rey del planeta de los viento si es que algo le ocurría a la hermosa soberana.

Esa mañana el mensajero ingreso en la cocina dando fuertes voces; "Carta de su majestad, carta de su majestad".

Los consejeros reales no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al saber que había dirigido una carta a la servidumbre antes que a ellos.

"Dame eso", una mujer de edad no muy avanzada tomo la carta para leerla en voz alta. " _Buenos días, aquí es de mañana y con gusto escribo esta carta esperando que todos estén bien. Ahora habiendo saludado como es debido, doy paso al motivo de mi misiva. Mi vida en la luna va de maravilla. Es un lugar hermoso lleno de flores nunca vistas en Urano…_ "

La joven de ojos purpura sintió un vuelco al corazón al escuchar que esas palabras estaban dirigidas a ellos.

" _Espero que la reina Serenity me permita llevar algunas a nuestro hermoso reino, de no ser así, pediré al joven príncipe Endimión, gobernante de la Tierra, que sea tan amable de embellecer nuestros jardines con esas preciosas flores llamadas rosas._

 _Me_ _ha sido fácil adaptarme a esta nueva vida, aunque a veces extraño los exquisitos platillos que solo en nuestro planeta pueden ser cocinados._

 _Además sé que se estarán preguntando por la reina y por la princesa, ellas son mujeres muy hermosas, al igual que el resto de las Selenitas y las princesas planetarias. Aunque su belleza no se puede comparar con la de nuestras mujeres en Urano. Y es ahora mismo que planeo ofrecer una velada para la reina, pero para ello necesito que envíen las partituras que he dejado en el palacio. Espero y puedan enviarlas a la brevedad posible_ "

La joven Misaki agacho la mirada al pensar en todas esas jóvenes que bien podrían llegar a ganarse su corazón; "Iré a llevárselas", no pudo evitar decirlo. Con todo su corazón deseaba volver a verla.

"Ha pedido que le sean enviadas, no que se las lleven", la desaprobación en el rostro de la mujer era evidente.

"Ya escuchaste. A veces pienso que tu estas enamorada de ella", Fujita, el joven agricultor rió ante su tonto ofrecimiento.

Misaki no lo soporto más y dirigiéndose a la habitación contigua, comenzó a llorar. La mujer sin entender que le sucedía, la siguió.

"¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras?", tomándola por los hombros cuestiono.

"No es nada…es solo que…"

"A ti te pasa algo, ¿Qué es?... sí lloras por las palabras de Fujita, mejor ignóralo"

"Yo….yo me enamore de su majestad", con el corazón destrozado por sus insolentes palabras, el llanto de la joven se volvió más amargo.

"Calla, sabes que no puedes decir eso. Sí eso sientes, cállalo y guárdalo para ti. Que nadie te escuche, porque si ella se entera te ira mal"

"No comprendes…yo…ella….", Misaki no pudo continuar, así que en lugar de dar explicaciones trato de dirigirse hacia la cocina. La mujer queriendo saber que había ocurrido, la detuvo del brazo.

"¿Qué hiciste?", inquisidoramente la cuestiono.

Misaki no logro contener aquello en su pecho, llorando abiertamente confeso lo que durante algún tiempo había guardado para sí misma; "Yo me entregue a su majestad"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si sabes que jamás se fijaría en…", la mujer callo, sabía que esas palabras lastimarían a la joven.

"En alguien como yo, dilo que lo sé de sobra", Misaki trataba de contener las lágrimas.

"¿Te lo ordeno?, ¿Te forzó a hacerlo?"

"No me lo pidió. Yo misma la provoque y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Sí ahora mismo me lo pidiera, volvería a ser suya"

"Más vale que en su ausencia la olvides. Ahora ven a la cocina que hay mucho que hacer"

-Flashback-

 _Urano desde muy temprano había salido a cabalgar hacia el hermoso bosque que se encontraba frente al castillo. Amaba sentir el viento perfumado sobre su rostro._

 _Hacia media tarde volvió al castillo y apenas entro en las caballerizas se recostó sobre la suave paja, cerrando los ojos para relajarse un momento._

 _Misaki al ver a la princesa sobre la paja se dirigió hasta ella. Creyendo que dormía, no pudo resistirlo más e inclinándose sobre la rubia, beso sus rosados labios. Ante aquel beso Urano abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la doncella._

" _¿Qué haces?", la rubia pregunto con una sonrisa._

" _Disculpe majestad, no era mi intención", sonrojada, Misaki se levantó de golpe._

" _¿Ah no?, entonces ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Tropezaste y caíste en mis labios?", sarcásticamente se dirigió a ella._

" _Yo solo vine a decirle que el baño está listo", la joven con pena bajo la mirada._

" _Está bien, puedes retirarte", Urano sin decir más permaneció en su lugar._

 _La joven se encamino hacia la salida, pero volviendo la vista hacia la princesa se mordió los labios. Volviendo a dirigir sus pasos hacia ella se lanzó en sus brazos. Tenousei al sentirla sobre su cuerpo abrió los ojos para girar sobre ella. Sin decir nada, ambas se miraron a los ojos. Ruborizada, Misaki comenzó a desabrochar los plateados botones de la fina comisa de la deiforme. La princesa viendo cuales eran sus intenciones, sin siquiera pensarlo de un tirón en sus ropas la desnudo del torso. Misaki nuevamente beso sus labios, Urano ante su gesto la detuvo._

" _Esto no me compromete a nada contigo, yo no siento nada por ti. Así que esto que esta por suceder depende de ti, ¿Estas segura de que quieres continuar?"_

 _La joven no dijo nada. En lugar de eso llevo sus manos hasta el pantalón de la rubia, el cual desabrocho con nerviosismo. Deseaba ser suya._

" _Sí así lo quieres, así será" Urano termino por sacarse la camisa._

 _Misaki cerró los ojos al sentirla profanando su hasta entonces inexplorado cuerpo…_

 _Urano yacía de pie vistiéndose, la mujer aún ruborizada hacia lo mismo._

 _"Aquí no ha pasado nada, esto jamás sucedió", Teousei dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. De su bolsillo extrajo una moneda, la cual arrojo sobre la paja donde la había tomado. Luego sin decir más se retiró del lugar, dejando a la joven allí y sin palabras._

-Fin flashback-

* * *

 **(Campo de tiro en la Luna. Luego del desayuno)**

Plut entro al campo de tiro donde se encontraban seis de sus alumnas.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido Urano?, Plut cuestiono al mismo tiempo que giraba la cabeza para encontrarse con la joven princesa que acababa de llegar.

"Aquí estoy", respondió la rubia semidiosa, quien no se había presentado en el comedor.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"Puliendo mi espada, quería que tuviera el máximo brillo"

"Es tan guapo", Marte murmuro por lo bajo.

"Pero es una mujer", Mercurio se sonrojo al decirlo.

"Pero es tan guapo", Júpiter la miraba embelesada.

"Imagino que no solo sabes pulirla", Plut acababa de lanzar un provocativo reto.

"¿Quieres saber qué puedo hacer con ella?, Urano la desenfundo haciendo que sus compañeras retrocedieran. A Venus le encantaba aquella arrogancia que con ayuda de la ambrosía pudo doblegar.

"¿Qué hay de tus poderes?, supongo que al menos puedes levantar un poco de polvo", Plut reto nuevamente.

"Tal vez", Urano dijo al mismo tiempo que se concentraba en crear un remolino. Lo cual fue una mala idea, puesto que el polvo y suciedad envolvieron a las demás jóvenes princesas, haciendo que sus hermosos peinados y vestidos quedaran arruinados. Pero en lugar de sonrojarse, se echaron a reír tratando de imaginar el deplorable espectáculo que de seguro habían ofrecido.

"Lo lamento", Urano perdió la concentración.

"Veo que no eres capaz de controlarlo, pero lo lograras. Ahora comencemos con cosas más sencillas… tu espada".

Urano volvió a desenfundarla y al hacerlo logro blandirla con gran técnica, "Esta lista para el combate", la rubia tomo posición de ataque.

"Grito mortal", Plut lanzo aquella esfera de energía, que impactándose contra la espada de Urano hizo que esta retrocediera unos cuantos pasos. Sin embargo ese no fue impedimento para ella, ya que blandiendo la espada logro deshacerse de su ataque. Neptuno prefirió cerrar los ojos. Urano lucia agitada.

"Sin dudas eres la legitima poseedora… ¿Quién te enseño a ser tan diestra con la espada?", la peli verde pregunto.

"Mi padre me enseño antes de morir, además de que en Urano hay un hombre ilustre llamado Anker Arionida, quien en su momento fue protector de mi padre y a su muerte de igual manera se convirtió en el mío. Fue él quien término por instruirme en el precioso arte del manejo de esta arma"

"El Arionida hizo un buen trabajo… Júpiter", la mujer de cabellos verdes llamo a la próxima.

"Siempre estoy lista"

"Grito Mortal", Plut ataco sin avisar. El ataque impacto contra la joven deidad, quien violentamente cayó hacia un lado.

"¡Júpiter!", las jóvenes gritaron al verla tendida sobre el suelo, pero la joven deidad no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. De golpe como el rayo que surca los cielos, del mismo modo se puso de pie para quedar de frente a la guardiana del tiempo. Entonces alzo su mano y sin avisar envió un rayo en contra de la peli verde, el cual por poco logro tocarle.

"Por ser deidades no es necesario que se transformen para usar su poder, el poder es innato en ustedes, fluye por sus cuerpos… grito mortal", volvió a atacar, pero esta vez la esfera de energía solo se impactó contra el poderoso rayo de la Joviana. "Marte, tu turno"

Marte destapo el carcaj y sin previo aviso disparo la acerada flecha en contra de ella. La cruel saeta había logrado desgarrar el vestido de la Cronida.

"Justo lo que esperaba. Te has adelantado a tu enemigo, cosa que deberás hacer en combate… Neptuno… Urano"

"¿Qué?, no voy a atacarla. No podría", Urano bajo la guardia al saber quién sería su contrincante.

"¿Por qué no?", Plut cuestiono.

"No es mi enemiga, además mi espada contra su espejo no me parece la mejor de las ideas"

"Quiero conocer su potencial"

Neptuno se paró frente a Urano, sosteniendo su espejo frente a su "enemiga". De inmediato una luz emergió del mismo viajando a gran velocidad en dirección hacia ella. Está por su parte blandió la espada en contra de la energía. Al hacer contacto con el metal logro enviar el ataque hacia el exterior de la Luna, creando una explosión que dejo atónitas a sus compañeras.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?", Serenity estaba completamente sorprendida.

"Eso mis alumnas, es el poder de Urano y Neptuno. Juntos pueden llegar a ser increíblemente destructivos…Venus"

Venus dio un paso hacia el frente. Tomando la cadena que ceñida llevaba a su menuda cintura, con un movimiento rápido logro arrebatarle el espejo a Neptuno, hiriéndola de paso en la mano. Llena de enojo, Neptuno contemplo como su herida comenzaba a sangrar, "Eso no era necesario"

"¿Qué ha sido eso?", la peli verde pregunto con rabia.

"Desarme a mi enemiga con mi cadena de amor", sarcásticamente replico.

"Yo no ordene que atacaras a Neptuno, no quiero peleas… Por hoy es suficiente, se cancela el entrenamiento"

"Eso es injusto, ¿Qué hay de nosotros?", Mercurio pregunto.

"Pueden agradecer a Venus por su indisciplina", Plut giro sobre sus talones para marcharse.

Venus simplemente se marchó en dirección contraria. Marte ante su deplorable actuar adelanto sus pasos, alcanzándola para confrontarla.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"Ninguno"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué has atacado a Neptuno?... ya sé que es lo que pasa. Te quito la manzana y ahora tienes miedo de que sea capaz de arrebatarte a Urano"

"Ese no es tu problema, además ya me cerciore de que Urano sea solo mío", Venus nuevamente ciñó la cadena a su talle, luego se marchó hacia la habitación Magallanes.

* * *

 **(Esa noche, balcón de la habitación Miranda/Tritón)**

Neptuno ingreso en su habitación y sentándose frente al espejo, miro el vendaje que suavemente envolvía la mano que Venus le había herido. Sin llegar a imaginar la causa de su enojo, seguía sin poder comprender porque se había comportado de esa manera.

Tomando su cepillo comenzó a peinar sus suaves cabellos aguamarina y una vez concluida su labor, se dirigió al armario donde comenzó a desvestirse. Urano que yacía a oculta en el balcón, la miro hacerlo sintiendo como el deseo se apoderaba de ella a cada prenda que caía por aquel divino cuerpo.

Neptuno finalmente se vistió con un ligero camisón y una bata de hermosa seda blanca. Dirigiendo la vista hacia el balcón se dio cuenta de que Urano se encontraba allí. Cerrando sus ropas, con una sonrisa en los labios salió a su encuentro; "¿Qué haces?", pregunto al ver que la rubia se había recargado en la barandilla.

"Contemplaba la Tierra, es tan hermosa y brillante", viéndola a los ojos, nuevamente sintió como el deseo volvía apoderarse de ella.

"Es extraño. Aquí nosotros contemplamos la Tierra, de seguro en la Tierra contemplan la belleza de la Luna"

"Tienes razón, ¿Qué contemplabas desde Neptuno?", Urano la miro pensando que no habían tenido oportunidad de conversar sobre lo que había acontecido durante la madrugada.

"Urano desde allí se veía como una hermosa estrella gigante, sus destellos azules son increíbles, ¿Y tú, que veías?"

"Neptuno también se ve hermoso desde la distancia"

"Es una lástima que no podamos verlos desde aquí, ¿No crees?", la aguamarina se concentró en observar el azul planeta.

"Lo es… ¿estás bien?", la Uraniana contemplo su vendaje.

"Lo estoy. Creo que Venus se comportó de esa manera por lo que sucedió en la biblioteca"

"No es tu culpa, yo te escogí a ti y ella debió respetar mi decisión… pero ahora dime, ¿Qué te apetece hacer esta noche?", Urano le lanzo una mirada seductora.

"Pensaba practicar con mi violín, pero la vista es hermosa. ¿Qué pensabas hacer tú?, quizás me apetezca hacer lo mismo", Neptuno sonrió tímidamente ante su hermosura.

"Me apetece que volvamos a divertirnos un poco", Urano dijo y tomándola por las caderas, la empujo un poco en dirección al lecho. Sus labios se apoderaban de su cuello mientras que una de sus juguetonas manos descendía dentro de sus prendas.

"¿Qué haces?", en medio de su nerviosismo Neptuno la empujo y cuando lo hizo la abofeteo en el rostro. "Eres una tonta, ¿Qué pretendías hacerme?", la aguamarina cerro su bata. Asustada comenzó a temblar. "¿De esta forma tan ruin quieres cobrarme el haberme dado la manzana de oro?"

Urano quedo de pie frente a ella, por un momento quiso volver a intentarlo, pero en lugar de eso la ira la embargo; "¿Ahora lo preguntas?, pero si fuiste tú quien entrando en mi habitación me sedujo para luego entregarse a mí de forma salvaje. Ahora haces como que nada paso entre nosotros, ¿Te arrepentiste?", escupió esas frías palabras con rabia.

"¿De qué hablas?, yo jamás entre a tu habitación. Yo jamás me entregaría a alguien que no me quiere", con profundo dolor en su corazón logro decir.

"No mientas que lo disfrutaste más que yo. Además ni siquiera eras…", Urano se burló, acomodándose el cabello que caía por su frente.

La Neptuniana ante aquello que infamemente estaba por decir la interrumpió; "Cállate, deja de hablarme de esa manera. Yo no soy como las sucias rameras con las que te revuelcas", nerviosa comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

"Ya no sé ni cómo tratarte. No vuelvas a hablarme", la rubia grito.

"Deja de gritarme", Neptuno termino huyendo de su hasta entonces compañera.

Entrando en la habitación Tritón, aseguro la puerta y el ventanal del balcón. Lanzándose sobre la cama comenzó a llorar amargamente, ¿Por qué le hablaba así?, ¿Debería ignorar sus palabras porque quizás había bebido demás?, ¿Qué era todo ese cuento sobre haber sido seducida por ella? Ahora jamás podría confesarle lo que sentía por ella. Porque para la rubia no representaba nada más que un objeto con el cual satisfacerse, pero ¿Y su orgullo? Ante todas esas dudas había una pregunta mayor, ¿Quién la sedujo en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación?, ¿De qué manera la había confundido con otra persona?

Furiosa, la rubia salió de allí para dar una vuelta. Quería olvidar lo sucedido con Neptuno, pero entonces aquella mujer la sorprendió. De pie ante una columna Venus la esperaba. En sus manos llevaba una botella de vino.

"¿Problemas?, si se trata de amores sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Yo tengo la respuesta", su mirada y sonrisa eran provocativas.

"¿Crees que puedes ayudarme?, Urano sonrió maliciosamente.

"Veras que sí, ven conmigo que yo sabre olvidar tus ofensas", Venus la tomo del brazo, conduciéndola hasta la sala común que la Uraniana compartía con la aguamarina.

Tenousei se dejó caer en el diván, Venus sirvió el amargo vino en un par de copas. Luego se sentó junto a ella.

"Aquí tienes", ofreció la copa a la rubia, quien con una sonrisa la tomo en su mano.

"Gracias", dio un sorbo a aquel vino que era demasiado fuerte. Más de lo normal.

"Te perdono que me hayas dejado de esa manera y sin siquiera haber preguntado si estaba satisfecha", Venus tomo la copa que había servido para ella. Al notar que Urano había bebido la suya, sirvió un poco más. "Cariño, no bebas tanto", habiendo dicho soltó una ligera risa.

"¿No lo estabas?", pregunto sabiendo la obvia respuesta. En ese punto el vino comenzaba a hacer su efecto.

"Lo estaba, pero aun así quería volver a tenerte. Además te perdono que me hayas tratado como a una cualquiera", la hermosa deidad bebió el rojo vino.

"Eres la diosa del amor, nadie se te resistiría, encadenas a hombres y dioses con tu cadena, pero esta noche no será necesario que uses tus artimañas conmigo. Quiero que vuelvas a ser mía"

Venus dejo caer la copa e inclinándose sobre Urano, comenzó a besarla con desesperación mientras que la Uraniana llevaba sus manos dentro de su fino vestido.

Tomándola de la mano la llevo hasta la intimidad de su habitación, donde comenzó a recorrer aquel cuerpo con sus manos. En ella el deseo seguía presente. A cada caricia ese deseo crecía mientras que Venus sonreía al saber que no había sido necesario volver a hacer uso de la ambrosía. Urano se había vuelto de su propiedad, era esclavo no solo de su cuerpo.

Urano por su parte disfrutaba de las caricias y los besos de Venus. Sin embargo en ella había un perfume que le resulto conocido. Eso poco importaba en esos momentos, al final de cuentas sino había podido estar con la aguamarina, bien podía saciar su deseo en el cuerpo de la diosa.

La noche estuvo llena de caricias estériles, besos hipócritas y palabras vacías. El orgullo de Venus y la lujuria de Urano fueron saciados una vez más…

Muy de mañana Neptuno bajo a la sala común. Escuchando que la puerta de la habitación de Urano se abría, con nerviosismo tomo su espejo. Quería estar prevenida por si Tenousei se atrevía a hacer aquello que tan infamemente había intentado la noche anterior, pero en lugar de eso miro a Venus salir de su habitación. Sonriente, la mujer terminaba de vestirse mientras bajaba la escalera.

"Buenos días Neptuno", la diosa sonrió maliciosamente.

"Buenos días… ¿Qué haces de este lado del palacio?", la aguamarina pregunto sorprendida.

"Bueno, primero quisiera que me disculparas por lo de ayer. No fue mi intención hacer lo que hice durante el entrenamiento, además de que no debí comportarme de esa manera durante el juicio. Segundo, espero y puedas disculparme por lo que acabo de hacer", Venus no sonaba sincera, a cada palabra mostraba esa burlona sonrisa .

"¿Disculparte?, ¿Por qué?", la sorpresa en la cara de la Neptuniana era evidente.

"Porque anoche y muchas de las anteriores las pase con Urano"

"No me interesa, ¿Por qué habría de importarme?", Kaiousei trago su tristeza, miedo y enojo para sonar lo menos molesta posible.

"Soy la diosa del amor y sé muy bien que la amas… ¡vaya que el viento es impetuoso!, me ha dejado satisfecha", sin pudor alguno se acarició el provocativo escote.

"No me interesa lo que hayan hecho", la Neptuniana asqueada cerro los ojos. "El asqueroso gusto de Urano por las mujerzuelas es algo que no me interesa", la hermosa princesa concluyo…

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** De entrada Haruka está acostumbrada a tomar lo que quiere. Por eso no sabe de amor.

Haruka está usando vilmente a Venus. Ella se ha convertido en su premio de consolación por no poder tener a Neptuno. Ambas se lo merecen, una por pérdida y la otra por no saber reconocer amor y deseo. Espero y ambas sufran. Aunque Urano también fue víctima de Venus y ahora que logro su propósito, Neptuno rechaza a Urano y Urano finalmente es de ella. Lo peor de todo es que sola se engaña y se conforma con que Haruka la vea como a una cualquiera mientras sabe que ama a otra. Que feo.

Vicky; muy cierto lo de tu comentario. Neptuno tiene todo aquello que Venus no posee, y en el fondo sabe que es todo eso lo que puede llevarla a perder el "amor" de Urano. Debo decir que en un principio contemple la posibilidad de que Haruka fuera hombre, eso le daría otro enfoque a la historia, si así hubiera sido, para este punto de la historia Venus ya hasta embarazada estaría solo para hacer de la vida de Urano un infierno. Qué bueno que seguí la idea original de que fuera mujer. Pero como bien dices, Haruka no tomaría a Venus por esposa, simplemente no sabe reconocer sus sentimientos. Ama a Neptuno pero no sabe que lo hace. Sino quisiera a Michiru, Venus no hubiera logrado engañarla de esa forma tan ruin y asquerosa.

Milla23; Perdió a Neptuno por no saber distinguir sus sentimientos. Si se hubiera acercado a ella en una forma romántica y cariñosa, otra historia seria. Pero este último error es el que la hará entender que ama profundamente a su compañera.

Masspao; Venus es muy ruin. Me inspire de esta manera porque en el anime hay una parte en la que dice que Haruka solo será de ella (cap 92) sin olvidar que se pasa todo el capítulo acosándolo y con la firme intención de quitárselo a Michiru, no importándole si es su novia oficial. Algo que me alegra, es saber la forma en la que has tomado el juicio de Urano y la manzana. En efecto, lo escribí a forma de un poema, y ahora la guerra que ha comenzado es entre Urano Neptuno y Venus.

Valeria Hudson; gracias por comentar. Yo opino lo mismo, todo le cayó de peso.

Ahora dos preguntas, ¿Neptuno perdonara a Urano?, ¿Creen que Misaki deba ir a la luna?, ella también es buena, Venus la heriría, y ya ha hecho demasiado daño.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

 **¿LA ÚLTIMA DESPEDIDA?**

 **(Una semana después. Palacio del príncipe Endimión)**

Era medio día cuando la joven princesa de la Luna había decidido escapar del palacio para dirigirse hasta la hermosa Tierra. Las palabras que aquel día León le había dicho en el jardín la tenían intranquila. Eran palabras que Endimión debía conocer.

Detrás de una columna de mármol la joven princesa se ocultaba para no ser vista por los sirvientes. Sus manos sudaban, su corazón latía de forma desmedida, dándole la impresión de que en cualquier momento estallaría.

El joven príncipe al percatarse de su presencia corrió a su encuentro. Tomándola entre sus brazos la beso; "Serenity, que alegría verte"

La joven se refugió en sus brazos, llorando con la cabeza recargada al pecho de su amado, "Endimión, quieren separarnos"

"¿Quién?, ¿Tu madre descubrió lo nuestro?", pregunto mientras lentamente la separaba de su cuerpo y la veía a los ojos.

"Ella aún no lo sabe, pero temo que él se lo dirá", la joven Selenita lloraba sin consuelo.

"¿Quién es esa persona que quiere separarnos?, ¿Por qué? si nuestro amor no hace ningún mal a nadie"

"León, él quiere separarme de ti… su abuelo fue general de mi abuela y cuando su padre murió, el cargo recayó en sus hombros. Madre siempre ha pensado que el seria el indicado para tomarme como esposa. Y yo no lo quiero, te quiero a ti"

"Sabía que algo así pasaría"

Serenity sonrió con tristeza; "Hablan de mi como si fuera una cualquiera, pero si esa es la consecuencia de amarte, no importa lo que digan o piensen de mi"

El joven bajo la mirada ante sus palabras; "Entonces deberíamos dejar de vernos. No deberíamos desafiar la voluntad de tu madre, además de que el escarnio público te está haciendo víctima de semejantes habladurías... Yo no quiero ser la causa de los problemas que puedan traerte"

La princesa se apartó de su cuerpo, limpiándose las lágrimas hablo; "Yo jamás renunciaría a ti, pero veo que tú no quieres saber más de mí. Puedo ver que el miedo que tienes a mi madre es más grande al amor que dices tenerme", la joven se giró, comenzando a alejarse.

"No te vayas Serenity... yo no quiero perderte", el joven se encamino, tomándola de la mano para detener la huida de su amada.

"¿Entonces?", le dirigió una mirada de odio

"Tengo miedo de lo que él pueda hacer en contra tuya", respondió viéndola a los ojos

"A mí no me importaría dejar todo por estar junto a ti, pero veo que para ti es más importante el honor. Adiós Endimión", la joven escapo al ligero agarre del príncipe.

Triste, la princesa volvió a la seguridad de su palacio. Sentía que haber renunciado a ese hombre que decía amarla era lo mejor. Quizás su madre no estaba tan equivocada, quizás el hombre indicado para ella sería León. Sí así era, no le quedaría de otra más que aceptar ser su esposa, aunque eso significara su propia infelicidad.

* * *

 **(Habitación Miranda)**

Muy de mañana Urano recibió un paquete proveniente de su castillo. Al abrirlo descubrió un sobre el cual contenía aquello que hacia algunas semanas había pedido que le fuera enviado, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la caja que yacía en el fondo. Abriéndola descubrió que eran dulces pastelillos. Debajo de la misma había una nota.

Sin poder imaginar que era, Urano la tomo para leerla; _"Majestad, adjunto a las partituras que mando pedir he incluido algunos pastelillos que yo misma cocine. Supongo que querrá compartirlos con las princesas y por eso mismo he preparado suficientes. Misaki"_ , Urano tomo uno. Hacia tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de aquellas delicias.

Dejando el sobre sobre su escritorio, escucho como una moneda cayo del mismo para rodar unos cuantos metros más allá. Urano sin aliento la contemplo sabiendo que significaba. Volviendo a tomar el sobre descubrió que contenía otra nota. Desdoblándola y con interés comenzó a leer los más íntimos pensamientos de la joven; " _Cuando una mujer ama de verdad, se entrega sin esperar nada. Yo jamás espere nada de usted, lo hice completamente enamorada y es por eso que le regreso su moneda. El amor es querer el bien del otro sin pensar en el propio. Jamás deje que el simple deseo pese más que sus sentimientos_ ", aquellas palabras hicieron que Urano se estremeciera. Jamás había imaginado que esa mujer tan buena la amaba, en cambio pensaba que no merecía que la quisieran. Sin decir nada guardo la sucia moneda en su bolsillo, esa moneda representaba una terrible ofensa hecha hacia una buena mujer. Quizás más tarde podría tirarla en el lago.

Tomando los pastelillos, salió al pasillo.

* * *

 **(Pasillos del palacio)**

Durante la última semana la hermosa aguamarina había dormido y comido poco. Muy dentro de ella sentía que su estancia en la Luna solo le acarrearía problemas y con ello pensaba que lo mejor sería volver a Neptuno sin siquiera haber concluido su entrenamiento. Y es que al final de cuentas si jamás se hubiera presentado al llamado de la reina, ella no habría conocido a Urano y su vida hubiera continuado como hasta entonces.

Ahora Neptuno caminaba llevando en los brazos a la princesa de Saturno. Si bien era cierto que se sentía mal por lo que Urano le había hecho, pensó que lo más conveniente para mitigar un poco su tristeza y temor, era llevar a la pequeña a dar un paseo. Esa hermosa niña terminaría por alegrar sus sombrías penas.

"¿Quién es tu mamá?", pregunto la princesa Kaiousei.

"Tú", la pequeña beso su mejilla.

"¿Me quieres?", la aguamarina volvió a cuestionar.

"Sí", fue la corta respuesta que obtuvo de la princesita.

Neptuno con tristeza sonreía ante tanta inocencia, abrazándola y devolviendo los besos que la niña le daba en el rostro. Luego la coloco sobre el suelo para que esta comenzara a caminar ayudada de su mano;"Eres una niña muy linda… aún no entiendes el mundo de los adultos, pero debo decir que alegras mis días", la tristeza asomaba a sus hermosos ojos azules.

Justo cuando ambas doblaron el pasillo, apareció la rubia Uraniana. Las miradas de ambas se conectaron haciendo que Neptuno retrocediera un paso mientras que la otra la observo de manera casi inexpresiva. O quizás solo quería dar esa impresión.

"Papá", la bebé se soltó de la mano de la princesa y corriendo hacia la alta mujer, la abrazo por las piernas.

Urano contemplo a la pequeña sin siquiera moverse, luego dirigió la mirada a la Neptuniana. En aquella mirada no había odio, ni rencor, solo un profundo y doloroso vacío. Neptuno jamás había visto ese mirar en nadie.

La aguamarina se mantuvo firme, no mostrando temor o enojo, "Pequeña, vámonos", la llamo a la seguridad de sus brazos. Sabía que Urano tenía la firme intención de deshacerse de aquella amenaza si la situación lo ameritaba.

"Quiero ir con papá", la niña dijo mientras extendía su mano para encontrarse con la mano de la rubia.

"Ven conmigo y te daré dulces", la aguamarina volvió a llamarla, pero justo cuando estaba por inclinarse para tomarla en sus brazos, Urano se adelantó a hacerlo, dejando la caja de pastelillos en el suelo.

"¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo en mi caballo?", la rubia pregunto mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

La pequeña tiernamente asintió, tomándola del rostro y depositando un beso en su mejilla; "Te quiero"

Urano dirigió la mirada a Neptuno cómo si buscara su aprobación para llevarla, o quizás buscando que ella las acompañara en ese paseo.

"¿Por qué mamá y tú no hablan?", la niña pregunto inocentemente.

"Porque tienen problemas. Papá es muy tonto y mamá no lo perdonara", dejo a la pequeña sobre el piso he inclinándose a su altura, abrió la caja pastelillos para que tomara uno. La niña lo hizo, luego la abrazo y al hacerlo le mancho la levita de betún. A Urano eso no le importó.

"Dale un beso y ella estará mejor", la pequeña suplico mientras comía el dulce bocadillo.

Parecía que aquella inocente chiquilla que representaba una amenaza para todo el sistema solar, seria quien podría unirlas, ¿Sería esa una buena oportunidad para que ambas hablaran de aquel mal entendido?...

Pero entonces aquello que bien o mal pudo haber pasado entre las dos fue interrumpido por Venus, quien apareció al encuentro de Urano; "¡Vaya!, traes a tu hija contigo", dijo besando la mejilla de la rubia. Ante el estéril beso, Urano desvió la mirada.

Para la aguamarina aquello fue repugnante. Venus se comportaba como si quisiera hacerla saber que Urano era de su propiedad, ¿Cómo Urano podía someterse de esa manera a esa mujer tan vulgar? Neptuno podría entender que la rubia se doblegara y perdiera la cordura por una mujer buena, pero no por esa cualquiera sin sentimientos.

La princesita asustada giro su cabeza para con Neptuno; "¡Mamá!", extendió sus brazos para llamarla.

"Veo que esta niñita quiere una mamá… desde ahora yo seré tu mami", la rubia diosa la tomo en sus brazos. Al hacerlo, la niña comenzó a patear.

"Tú no eres mi mamá", grito y jalo el cabello de la deidad, deshaciéndole el tocado que llevaba bien acomodado bajo una tiara, con sus tiernas manos le mancho el fino peplo.

"Maldita mocosa insolente", Venus la dejo sobre el suelo, alzando la mano para golpearla.

"Ni siquiera te atrevas a hacerlo", Neptuno se encamino hacia ella, deteniéndole la mano con fuerza.

Urano contemplo aquella diferencia de caracteres, Venus se preocupaba por un simple vestido, Neptuno por una inocente niña.

"Me lastimas", Venus se quejó mientras trataba de liberarse de su agarre.

Neptuno soltó a la mujer; "Vamos pequeña. Este no es lugar para ti", tomando a la niña en sus brazos, dirigió sus pasos hacia otro camino.

"Espera. Llévate los pastelillos, quiero que seas buena niña y los compartas con mamá y las demás princesas", Urano se inclinó para entregárselos. La pequeña tomo la caja, luego la aguamarina y ella continuaron caminando.

Venus sonrió al ver que Urano ni Neptuno habían cruzado palabra, "Parecía molesta, ¿sabes por qué?", pregunto con total cinismo.

"¿Crees que me importa saberlo?", Tenousei respondió enojada. No era para menos, Venus había llegado en el momento equivocado.

"Le diste mi manzana de oro, creí que además de compañeras eran amigas"

"No lo somos", Urano respondió secamente.

"Esa mocosa me ha dejado hecha un desastre, ¿no lo crees?", sonriendo, Venus le dirigió una mirada.

"Eres demasiado bella, pero muy vanidosa,", Urano contemplaba a la aguamarina mientras se alejaba por el ancho pasillo.

"Al menos pienso que debiste intervenir, esa mujer casi me rompe la mano", la diosa daba masaje a su adolorida muñeca.

"¿En verdad pensabas golpear a esa niña?", Haruka cuestiono con una fría mirada. "No puedo creer que te hayas comportado de esa manera. Tú eres la diosa del amor y de amor no conoces nada", la indignación retumbaba a cada palabra.

"Somos muy similares mi querido Urano, tú tampoco lo conoces", sonrió tomándole por el cuello. "Por eso estás conmigo. Para nosotros no existe ese sentimiento, solo existe lo que hacemos"

Urano la tomo de las muñecas para que la soltara; "Al menos comprendes que entre nosotros jamás habrá un compromiso"

"¿Quieres que una joven buena te amé?, mejor olvídalo querido Urano. Por cómo eres y has sido nadie te querrá... solo yo"

"¿Por qué no?, ha habido quien me ha amado. Además tú solo me quieres para satisfacer tu orgullo", la princesa de Urano en ese momento recordó a la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos lila.

"Estas en lo correcto. Pero dime ¿Sientes algo por esa mujer que te ha amado?, te recuerdo que eres incapaz de sentir amor", la diosa se burló cruelmente.

Urano la miro a los ojos, tomándola de las muñecas y aprisionándola contra la pared, "¡Cállate!, además no quiero que vuelvas a besarme en público. Tú y yo no tenemos nada como para que te tomes esas atribuciones. Yo no soy de tu propiedad", habiendo dicho esas palabras la soltó para continuar su camino.

* * *

 **(Lago de la luna. Esa noche)**

Luego de la cena, Neptuno se sentó frente al lago para contemplar su hermosura en el espejo de aguas profundas. Triste se abrazó a sus rodillas mientras sentía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar

"¿Qué haces?", pregunto la bella Júpiter al sentarse a su lado.

"Miraba mi reflejo", contesto tratando de ahogar su tristeza.

"Escuche que solo a ti te puede mostrar reflejo"

"Es verdad, solo yo me puedo contemplar en él, es maravilloso ¿No crees?", Neptuno respondió con una sonrisa.

"Lo es... En verdad Venus no debió haber hecho eso. Ganaste y ella debió aceptar el juicio que Urano hizo, además de que la manera en la que actuó durante el entrenamiento no fue nada correcta", Júpiter suspiro al contemplar el cielo.

"La intención de Urano fue la que contó, no el objeto en si… pero desearía que no me la hubiera dado a mí", con tristeza recordó el momento preciso en el que la beso a la fuerza.

"Así lo quiso ella, Venus debió haber respetado su decisión. No le tomes mucha importancia a sus acciones, así es ella cuando tiene miedo"

"¿Miedo?, ¿Teme de mí?", Neptuno no había comprendido aquellas palabras.

"Así es, cuando cree que puede perder algo llega a actuar de manera infantil, aunque eso que te hizo ha ido más allá de sus simples desplantes de niña mimada. Ella es así porque la gente le ha hecho creer que está por encima de las demás. Hasta ahora no ha habido alguien que la ponga en su lugar", la joven Joviana fijo la vista en un punto concreto del cielo.

"Creo entender, ¿Estas bien?", la aguamarina pregunto al verla sonriendo.

"Si, es solo que al ver las estrellas recordé a un hermoso joven Joviano del cual me enamore"

"¡oh!, ya entiendo", la princesa de Neptuno sonrió delicadamente.

"¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿Dejaste a algún enamorado en Neptuno?", Júpiter pregunto dirigiéndole la mirada.

"No. Algunos jóvenes me pretendían, pero a decir verdad ninguno me intereso. Siempre buscaba una excusa para rechazarlos", Neptuno dirigió la mirada en dirección al planeta Urano.

"Tal vez cuando regreses alguien te interese"

"Estoy interesada en alguien… yo amo a ese alguien, pero le importan otro tipo de mujeres muy diferentes a mí. Yo solo aspiro a ser su amante de ocasión como muchas otras", la aguamarina triste suspiro.

"Escríbele, tal vez está interesado en ti y tiene miedo de acercarse, ¿no lo crees?, o quizás no sabe de amor y espera que alguien le enseñe sobre ese sentimiento"

"No puedo hacer eso… perdí todas mis esperanzas", la hermosa mujer respondió con lágrimas en los ojos. "Esa persona me toma por tonta y en mí solo busca intimidad. Eres mujer y comprenderás que guardo mi virtud. No soy la clase de mujer con la que estaría, a menos de que yo quisiera entregarme sin que me ame y luego dejar que se burle de mi"

"Con mayor razón debería interesarse en ti, eres una mujer limpia y buena que puede ofrecerle todo aquello que esas mujeres no pueden. Eres la persona correcta para darle una hermosa familia"

"Jamás lo había pensado de esa manera, aunque lo mejor sería tratar de olvidarle y creo que la forma de hacerlo… es casándome con él… con Adrastos", al decir esas palabras el rostro de Neptuno se volvió sombrío.

"Disculpa por entrometerme, pero hace unos momentos me decías que ningún hombre de Neptuno te intereso, ¿En verdad sientes algo por ese tal Adrastos?"

Neptuno negó con la cabeza, "El amor que siento por esa persona que no me quiere, es tan grande cómo la repulsión que siento hacia Adrastos"

Jupiter la tomo del hombro, haciendo que la aguamarina la viera al rostro, "Sí solo sientes repulsión hacia él ¿Por qué piensas que casarte con él sería la solución?"

"Porque pasaría mi vida odiándolo y no tendría tiempo de pensar en quien verdaderamente amo"

La Joviana negó con la cabeza, "Ese es un mal mayor al que cometerías sincerándose con la persona que en verdad quieres. Si te sinceras, quizás pueden darse una oportunidad y si no funciona al menos lo habrás intentado, pero si te encadenas a ese hombre al que odias, no habrá paso que dar hacia atrás y te arrepentirás por siempre"

La hermosa mujer sonrió con optimismo, "Encuentro mucha razón en tus palabras. Gracias"

"No tienes que agradecerlo, sí se lo preguntas a Venus, ella te dará una respuesta que mejor me guardo, pero dime… ¿De casualidad Tenousei te ha dicho si tiene a alguien especial en Urano?", Júpiter jugaba nerviosamente con los listones de su vestido.

"No lo ha hecho, pero con semejante belleza es seguro de que no solo hay un alguien, sino varios", Neptuno volvió a entristecerse.

"Es verdad. En un principio pensamos que se trataba de un hermoso príncipe… es muy hermosa"

"Lo es a su manera"

"Me gustaría pedirle que saliera conmigo, sin embargo no dudo que Venus termine atrapándole... me vería muy tonta si quisiera competir con la diosa del amor, ¿No lo crees?", la Joviana se dejó caer en el pasto.

Neptuno sintió como un profundo dolor nacía en su pecho, "Nadie podría competir contra la forma en la que ella ama"

* * *

 **(Habitación Magallanes)**

Venus sirvió más vino en la copa de la hermosa princesa de Urano.

"He bebido suficiente… mejor me retiro", la rubia se puso de pie, rechazando la copa que Venus le ofrecía.

"Sabes que no tienes que irte. Me has pedido que no te bese en público, pero supongo que es porque prefieres mis besos en privado, ¿no es así?", la hermosa diosa comenzó a desnudarse. Urano solo la contemplaba hacerlo.

"Ya ni siquiera lo sé, ¿De qué hechizo me hiciste presa, que siempre vuelvo a ti?", respondió mientras Venus la tomaba del cuello para besarle los labios.

"De ninguno, sabes que eres solo mío", la diosa siseo mientras se entregaba en sus brazos.

Urano con lágrimas en los ojos imaginaba que Neptuno correspondía a sus besos y caricias. "No puedo", finalmente la separo de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿no me quieres?", Venus pregunto sorprendida ante su rechazo.

"Sabes bien que no nos queremos. Hacemos esto para no sentirnos solos"

"¿Piensas en alguien?", la deidad pregunto con tristeza. Era la primera vez que experimentaba aquel sentimiento.

En aquel momento Urano quiso gritar y decirle que amaba y pensaba en Neptuno, pero fue prudente en mentir y responder, además de que no quería que Venus a causa de su rechazo hiciera víctima de su enojo a la aguamarina, "No es eso, es solo que no me siento bien. Además he bebido demasiado. Cuando me sienta mejor haremos lo que tú quieras", dibujo una sonrisa de tristeza en sus labios.

"Ya veo. Si así lo quieres, así será", respondió no muy convencida por la respuesta obtenida.

"Con tu permiso, me retiro", Tenousei hipócritamente beso los labios de la diosa.

"Quédate y hazme compañía. No es necesario que te entregues en mis brazos", suplico la hermosa mujer.

"Me gustaría, pero no puedo. No quiero que tus amigas me vean salir de aquí", Tenousei respondido abriendo la puerta para retirarse.

"Está bien, no insistiré", Venus dijo mientras veía la puerta cerrarse detrás de la alta mujer.

Ahora que se había quedado sola, con lágrimas en los ojos no le quedo de otra más que conformarse con abrazar su almohada. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió sola...

* * *

 **(Habitación Miranda)**

Urano ingreso en su habitación pensando que necesitaba una ducha. Sentía el perfume de Venus impregnado en su cuerpo y en sus ropas. En aquellos momentos le resulto repugnante.

Luego de tomar una larga ducha se dirigió a su cama. Allí comenzó a llorar por aquello que había intentado hacer con la aguamarina…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Titule el capítulo de esta manera dados los acontecimientos; Serenity se despidió de Endimion, Neptuno piensa en irse y casarse con un sujeto al que odia y que no conocemos, además de que Urano ya no quiere nada con Venus.

Makoto siempre dando buenos consejos, no importa que tan ruda pueda ser, ella siempre tiene buena cara para todo.

Vicky; Además no solo en ese capítulo Mina se comportó toda rara, también está el capítulo en el que se la pasa donando sangre porque Haruka le dijo. Osea que si Haruka le hubiera dicho que se aventara de un cerro para demostrar su pureza, se avienta. Por cierto, en ese cap Artemis dudo de su pureza. Conclusión: A Mina le gusta sufrir.

Por eso mismo hice a Haruka de esta manera, porque aprendió de sus errores. Recuerdo que alguien en un comentario me pidió que Haruka fuera mala y yo respondí que ya lo era. Ella piensa que "pagando", la deslindara de cualquier compromiso que sus acciones pudieran tener, ademas de que temía enamorarse.

Masspao; Queda demostrado que Michiru lleva los pantalones en esa relación (literalmente porque nunca la vimos en pantalones), Haruka tiene miedo de mostrar sus sentimiento, es comprensible con solo pensar que pueden llegar a perderse. Haber si ellas tres no terminan destruyendo la luna.

Milla 23; Sin lugar a dudas son dos mujeres muy diferentes, Venus solo piensa en ella, Michiru se preocupa por los demás. Haruka no conoce lo que siente y eso la lleva a confundirse. Esta con Venus porque ella ofrece lo que Michiru no. estaría con Michiru porque representa todo aquello que Venus no tiene. Venus simplemente esta encaprichada, o quizás es algo más…

Valeria Hudson: Tendrán que perdonarse, la manera en la que Huruka actuó es deplorable, ambas son víctimas de Venus, aunque eso no justifica la forma tan ruin en la que trato a su compañera.

Deathangell, Mia. Hola y muchas gracias por comentar. Cada vez somos mas.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO XV**

 **LA HUIDA**

 **(Tres semanas después. Biblioteca general del palacio)**

Urano yacía sentada en el amplio sillón. Por el aspecto de su rostro, era fácil darse cuenta de que no estaba bien del todo. No era para menos, estaba completamente aburrida.

Hacia solo algunos días todo le parecía emocionante, pero desde lo sucedido con la aguamarina todo le resultaba tedioso. Los entrenamientos que tanto la habían emocionado se habían tornado monótonos.

Su aventura con la diosa había terminado, o al menos ella así lo creía. La última vez que pasaron la noche juntas, fue una noche después de haberse propasado con Neptuno. Así que cada vez que la rubia Venusiana le pedía estar con ella, Urano hábilmente evitaba hacerlo. Algunas veces mentía, otras veces simplemente no se presentaba al encuentro. Eso era algo que a Venus la tenía totalmente desconcertada y es que hasta el momento nadie se había resistido a sus encantos.

Finalmente la deiforme princesa de Urano había concluido que aunque la hermosa diosa complaciera su cuerpo, había una parte en ella que no lograba satisfacer. Una parte que la aguamarina con su sola presencia podía completar. Eso era lo que la había sumido en una profunda tristeza, llevándola a pasar las noches llorando por su compañera. Ahora era capaz de entender aquello que por ella sentía y eso era amor. Sin embargo, también comprendía que sus esperanzas estaban marchitas. Poco o nada podía hacer para cambiar aquello que hacía tres semanas se atrevió a hacer.

De día evitaba coincidir con ella, aunque durante los entrenamientos y a la hora de verse en el comedor era inevitable huir, prefería mantener la prudente distancia. No quería que su presencia perturbara a esa hermosa mujer.

"¿Qué haces?", Venus llego, rodeándola con sus brazos por detrás.

"Nada, estoy aburrida", la Uraniana respondió sin mucho énfasis en sus palabras.

"Ven conmigo, sabes que yo puedo entrenarte", sonriente comenzó a desabotonar los botones de la levita de cuello alto que la rubia vestía.

"Me gustaría, pero ahora no estoy de humor", esa era una buena mentira, puesto que lo que en verdad necesitaba era tener cerca a la mujer que amaba.

"Cuando estés lista avísame. Tienes mucho tiempo huyendo de mí, comienzo a extrañarte", deslizando su mano dentro de su camisa, le acaricio el pecho.

"Ten por seguro que lo haré", hipócritamente Urano la beso en la mejilla. Levantándose del sillón y abotonando su levita, encamino sus pasos hacia las caballerizas. En ese momento era mejor salir a cabalgar para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Al llegar noto que un hombre cepillaba las suaves crines de un hermoso caballo blanco.

"Buenos días", la rubia saludo amablemente.

"Buenos días alteza, ¿Necesita su silla?", el hombre pregunto, dejando de lado lo que hacía.

"Así es", respondió acariciando el rostro del brioso animal. "No lo ensilles, lo haré yo", se dirigió al hombre.

"No puedo permitirlo, ese es mi trabajo", respondió sonrojado.

"Eso es algo que yo hago personalmente en mi castillo. No quiero perder la costumbre"

"Si usted lo ordena, le traeré su silla", el hombre se dirigió a un banco donde reposaba el bien pulido objeto, volviéndose hacia la princesa, la puso en sus manos; "Acabo de pulirla"

"Muy amable", Urano ajusto la silla con gran destreza. Una vez hecho, se montó en el hermoso caballo negro. "¿De quién es ese caballo blanco del que hace un momento se ocupaba?"

"Es de la joven princesa de Neptuno, llego hace una semana", el hombre estaba apenado, no podía negar que la princesa de Urano era muy hermosa. No era para menos, aunque su apariencia llegara a ser confundida con la de un apuesto hombre, esta no le restaba feminidad a sus finos rasgos y ademanes.

"En verdad es muy bello", respondió galopeando hacia los hermosos bosques.

Dejando que el viento golpeara su rostro, se fue adentrando en el bosque. Cuando creyó que se había alejado lo suficiente, descendió del caballo y recostándose bajo un árbol, coloco los brazos bajo su cabeza. Necesitaba de esa soledad y ese aire puro para pensar en la hermosa joven Neptuniana, a la cual tendría que amar en el más profundo de los silencios.

Pasadas no más de dos horas, cabalgo de regreso al palacio. Fue cuando al pasar junto al rió observo a Neptuno junto a Mercurio, Júpiter, Marte y la princesa. Todas ellas admiraban el hermoso corcel blanco que el hombre había estado cepillando.

"Es tan hermoso", Serenity acaricio las suaves crines doradas de aquel maravilloso ejemplar.

"¿Has intentado montarlo?", Mercurio pregunto.

"No. Me da miedo", Neptuno admitió con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

Con atención, Urano observaba desde la distancia.

"La verdad es que a mí también me da miedo hacerlo", Júpiter, siendo tan aventurera también admitió.

"Bueno, sí no me queda de otra entonces lo haré", al tratar de subir, el caballo retrocedió unos pasos, haciendo que la aguamarina cayera al suelo.

"¡Neptuno!, ¿Estás bien?", las jóvenes se amontonaron para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Estoy bien… montarlo ha sido una mala idea. Me dijeron que en el palacio Tritón ya había sido domado… ", habiendo dicho una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro.

"Es algo tonto intentar montar un caballo que aún no ha sido entrenado", Urano llego por detrás para sorprenderlas.

Neptuno al escucharla sintió que el corazón le estallaba en mil pedazos. No, ya no estaba molesta por lo que había sucedido, estaba triste. Urano la miro, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

"¿Has domado a alguno?", Júpiter estaba completamente sonrojada por su presencia.

"Yo misma dome el mío", Urano descendió de su caballo. Con toda la confianza que había en ella, se montó en el caballo de la Neptuniana. Al instante el animal se sacudió para intentar liberarse de ella. "No te va a ser muy fácil desacerté de mí", firmemente lo tomo de las riendas, haciendo que avanzara a galope hacia el campo.

"Lo logro", Marte señalo.

Urano dio unas cuantas vueltas, luego regreso a donde las jóvenes se encontraban reunidas.

"Lo hiciste", las princesas se apresuraron a su encuentro.

"Es fácil de hacerlo. Debes enseñarle quien lleva las riendas. Sin embargo este caballo aún no está listo, le falta el debido entrenamiento", la rubia descendió. "Ahora con su permiso", Urano dirigió la mirada a Neptuno, quien yacía en el suelo a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

"Si tú me enseñas a montar, no tendré miedo", Júpiter rió.

"Cuando quieras puedo hacerlo", aunque Urano sonrió gentilmente, por primera vez no estaba coqueteando.

Neptuno permanecía inmóvil y sin decir nada.

"Urano, cada día me sorprendes más", Serenity dirigió la mirada hacia la Neptuniana.

"No es nada, es fácil cuando sabes hacerlo", con el pecho inflamado en orgullo, respondió.

"Debo volver al palacio", Neptuno se reincorporo y dando un paso, sintió un dolor en su tobillo, el cual inevitablemente la hizo caer sobre el pasto.

"Se ha lastimado"

"Estoy bien, no ha sido nada", la mujer trato de ponerse de pie, cosa inútil, el dolor había menguado sus fuerzas.

"Tal vez se trate de una fractura, deberías ver al médico", Mercurio la examino de cerca.

"Urano, ¿Podrías llevarla a la enfermería?", Serenity miro a la rubia mientras que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa. Para ella era fácil darse cuenta de la tensión que se producía cuando ambas se encontraban cerca.

"Supongo que si… si ella quiere", Urano se dirigió a la aguamarina.

Ella bajo la mirada, "Estoy bien, sola puedo volver"

"No lo estás, deja que Urano te lleve de vuelta al palacio", Serenity sutilmente seguía sonriendo.

"No voy a esperar más", nerviosamente Urano se inclinó. Tomándola en sus brazos la subió a su caballo."Sera mejor que te sujetes", dijo mientras subía y tomaba las riendas.

"Que hermoso. Me gustaría que un hombre guapo me llevara en su caballo"

"A mí también"

"Júpiter, Serenity, recuerden que Urano es una mujer", Mercurio también estaba sonrojada.

"Claro que lo sabemos y eso no nos importa", la Joviana y la Selenita unieron sus voces en una.

Neptuno se sonrojo al tener a la rubia casi abrazándola mientras cabalgaban hacia el palacio. Podía percibir el aroma de su perfume y el latir de su corazón.

A Urano le sucedió algo similar, podía percibir el hermoso perfume del cabello de la aguamarina. En aquellos momentos hubiera querido tomarlo entre sus dedos y besarlo, pero ¿Cómo podría decirle que la quería?, ¿Cómo podría siquiera aspirar a su perdón? sí su actuar había sido completamente deplorable. En ese momento comprendió que debía tratar de olvidarla.

* * *

 **(Enfermería del palacio)**

Urano ingreso en la enfermería llevando a Neptuno en sus brazos. La aguamarina evitaba hacer contacto con esos ojos que la ponían tan nerviosa. La rubia por su pare evitaba suspirar.

Al llegar a una camilla y sin decir nada, Tenousei la dejo allí.

"¿Qué paso?", el hombre de blanco pregunto.

"Se ha caído del caballo, tal vez se trata de una fractura", fue lo único que Urano dijo. Luego con el mismo silencio de antes, se dirigió hacia la salida.

Neptuno la vio alejarse, agradeciendo en silencio aquel bondadoso gesto.

El doctor se acercó a ella para examinarla; "No es una fractura, solo te has lastimado un poco. Te aplicare un vendaje y en unos días estarás bien"

"Gracias", Neptuno cerró los ojos al recordar el preciso momento en el que Urano la tomo entre sus fuertes brazos. Pero al mismo tiempo volvió a sentirse herida por aquello que había pasado hacia algunas semanas.

No podía negar que seguía estando enamorada de la rubia, ¿Qué podría hacer para terminar con aquellos sentimientos?, si era más que obvio que ella jamás la correspondería.

* * *

 **(Dos días después. Pasillos del palacio)**

En los últimos dos días Neptuno no se había presentado a los entrenamientos ni al comedor real, era lógico luego de que se hubiera lastimado al tratar de montar el brioso caballo.

En esos dos días Urano se debatió entre ir o no ir a verla. Sabía que si de pronto se presentaba en la habitación de la aguamarina, esta podría llegar a malinterpretar sus intenciones. Así que había decidido esperar el momento oportuno para así hablar de manera civilizada sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche.

Fue entonces que al doblar por el pasillo se encontró de frente con ella. Ambas se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

"Lamento no haberte agradecido por haberme llevado a la enfermería. Gracias", luego de un tortuoso silencio, Neptuno fue la primera en hablar.

Urano se quedó observándola unos momentos. "No fue nada, no podía dejarte allí tirada", respondió sin saber que más decir.

"Bien, con tu permiso", Neptuno continúo su marcha.

La deiforme se quedó mirándola sin poder hablar. Pensaba que sí la aguamarina hubiera querido conversar sobre lo sucedió, lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora no cabía duda de que ella no quería estar cerca de Urano. Ambas mujeres eran orgullosas, pero en ese momento el orgullo de Urano no existía, solo la vergüenza.

Entonces lo que parecía que sería un día soleado, comenzó a tornarse en un día gris. Las nubes comenzaban a amontonarse, indicando que pronto la tormenta llegaría. Urano, quien tenía la firme intención de cabalgar, volvió a su habitación derrotada. Nada le importaba ya.

La rubia apenas ingreso en su habitación se dirigió al escritorio de roble que yacía frente a la cama. Abriendo el cofre de madera, tomo la moneda que Misaki le había devuelto. Urano finalmente había comprendido que durante mucho tiempo había cometido errores y si no podía enmendar lo que había hecho con Neptuno, creyó que si podría enmendar la falta que cometió hacia aquella joven que seguramente seguía pensado en ella.

Tomando una hoja de papel y luego de haber empapado la pluma en la brillante tinta negra, comenzó a escribir una carta. Misiva que debió haber escrito hacía varias semanas, pero que por vergüenza no lo había hecho. Con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó aquella dolorosa redacción;

 _"Buenos días Misaki, en verdad espero que esta carta haya llegado hasta ti antes que a otra persona que pudiera leer el contenido que es tan privado y de suma importancia para nosotros dos._

 _Ruego que me perdones por no haberme dado cuenta de todo lo que sentías por mí, de haberlo sabido yo no me habría aprovechado de tu ingenuidad y mucho menos te hubiera tratado en la forma tan descarada en la que lo hice. Hoy comprendo que no merezco que ninguna mujer me ame, incluida tú. Pero hay algo que quiero pedirte y en verdad espero que aceptes, ¿Te quieres casar..._ ", Urano dejo inconclusa aquella petición que quería hacer, alguien había llamado a su puerta.

Y es que Urano comprendía que esa mujer era buena cómo Neptuno y, aunque no la amaba, confiaba en que una vez que se convirtiera en su esposa llegaría a tomarle un poco de cariño, pero para llevar a cabo tal matrimonio, primero debería enfrentarse al consejo real dado el origen humilde de la joven.

Dejando a un lado lo que hacía, Urano se puso de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para abrir, se encontró con la hermosa princesa de Marte.

"¿Vienes para retarme a un duelo?", pregunto con una sonrisa fingida.

"No, esta vez no vengo buscando eso", respondió mirando hacia el interior de la habitación. Esperaba que Venus no se encontrara allí.

"Entonces, ¿Para qué me necesitas?", volvió a preguntar.

"Urano, Neptuno se va", respondió mirándola a los ojos.

Tenousei ante sus palabras se encogió de hombros; "Que se vaya, no me interesa", respondió mientras cerraba la puerta, acción que la belicosa diosa no le permitió.

"¿En verdad no te interesa que ella se vaya?"

"No me interesa, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?", Urano volvió al escritorio para concluir lo que hacía. Aunque escuchar aquello le había destrozado el alma, penso que teniéndola lejos sería la mejor forma para olvidarla.

Marte ingreso detrás de ella. Dándose cuenta de que la rubia escribía una carta, esta se la quitó, rompiéndola en ese preciso instante, "Esto puedes hacerlo más tarde, no es más importante que el asunto que me trajo hasta a tu habitación"

Urano se echó a reír; "¿Buscas lo mismo que Venus?, sí es así vamos a hacerlo", se burló mientras desabotonaba los botones de su saco de cuello alto.

"No busco lo mismo que ella. Urano, por favor no dejes que Venus te ciegue el corazón, cosa que creo ya hizo con tu razón… anda, ve y detén a Neptuno"

"Si eso quiere, ¿Por qué habría de detenerla?"

Marte negó con la cabeza, "Yo no sé qué haya sucedido entre ustedes, pero de una cosa estoy segura, tú significas mucho para ella. Ahora ella ha pedido permiso a la reina Serenity para que le permita ir a Neptuno a casarse con un sujeto llamado Adrastos. Ella misma ha dicho que solo siente repulsión hacia él… y yo creo que tú eres la única persona que puede detenerla de cometer ese error que va a ser de mucho pesar para ambas. Deja de lado tu orgullo, ve y detén su cobarde huida… o se habrán perdido para siempre"

Urano se petrifico ante las palabras de la hermosa diosa. Poniéndose de pie y dando un paso hacia atrás, dejo que la silla donde había yacido sentada cayera al suelo. Sin pensarlo mucho abandono su habitación y comenzó a correr hacia donde los transportes se encontraban.

El clima se había tornado hostil, eso le daría ventaja puesto que no habría partido. Aunque también esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde como para ir, alcanzarla y detener su huida.

La lluvia caía a torrentes, el relámpago surcaba el cielo, el trueno rugía ferozmente. Urano corría atreves del campo. Sus altas botas y su pantalón de montar rápidamente comenzaron a llenarse de lodo, haciendo que estas se tornaran pesadas. El clámide comenzaba a empaparse, pesando sobre su espalda y restándole velocidad a sus ágiles piernas. Quitándoselo, lo dejo tirado sobre el fangoso suelo. El corazón le retumbaba cada vez más. No, no podía permitir que esa hermosa mujer se fuera sin haberla escuchado antes. Sí casarse con ese hombre era su decisión, ella no intervendría, pero al menos quería obtener su perdón.

Un poco más halla observo que su transporte aún no había partido, así que utilizando las fuerzas que le restaban, acelero su marcha. Llegando hasta allí, ni siquiera tuvo un momento para respirar.

"¡Neptuno!", grito con el último aliento que le quedaba.

La hermosa aguamarina quien estaba sumida en una profunda tristeza por aquello que le pediría a Adrastos y que significaría el fin de su alegría, escucho a la rubia llamarla. Abriendo la puerta, contemplo a aquella mujer que a gritos pedía verla.

"¿Qué quieres?", pregunto sorprendiéndose del aspecto de la Uraniana.

"No te vayas por favor", agitada la Uraniana se acercó hasta ella.

"¿Por qué?, esa noche dijiste que no querías volver a hablar conmigo", las emociones de Neptuno estaban confundidas, una parte de ella le pedía que se marchara, la otra le suplicaba que la escuchara.

Urano se acercó aún más, quedando frente a frente; "Debemos hablar… no puedo permitir que te vayas sin que antes me escuches… si luego de hacerlo quieres irte, yo no te detendré"

Durante los últimos momentos en los que la Neptuniana estuvo sentada esperando el momento de la partida, rogó a los cielos que sucediera un milagro y este detuviera su huida, ¿Urano seria ese milagro que esperaba? Confundida, Neptuno la observo de pies a cabeza. Tenousei estaba completamente cubierta de fango y respiraba con dificultad. Había pasado por todo eso para habla con ella, ¿Debería darle esa oportunidad?

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

La intromisión de Marte me gusto, desde el capítulo 9 ella fue capaz de darse cuenta de aquello que Neptuno comenzaba a sentir por Urano, además de que ella sospecha de que Venus hizo algo indebido.

Vicky; No sería nada correcto permitir esos compromisos. Sería la ruina para ambas.

Milla23; Dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Con Hotaru comprobamos que es cierto, se dio cuenta de tanta tensión entre las dos. No te pierdas, Adrastos será un nuevo personaje, al cual imaginé mientras escribía la plática de Júpiter y Neptuno. Piensa que su matrimonio con él sería la solución para olvidar a Urano. Ese sería su mayor error.

Quedo perfecta esa mezcla de idiomas, me gusta. Son como 7-8 horas de diferencia entre nuestros países, así que buenas noches!

VaMkHt; Hotaru es bien inocente, sabe que algo pasa pero no comprende que.

Masspao; lamento leer eso que te sucede. Animo. Ya no sé quién de los cuatro sufre más.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

 **UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

Neptuno la contemplaba en silencio, comprendía que no podría resistir mucho tiempo sin ella. Ahora esa representaba la única oportunidad que tenía para escucharla y exigir la merecida explicación a tan semejante falta de respeto, y decidir si era oportuno perdonarla o continuar con su camino. Así que descendiendo del transporte, dejo que la lluvia la empapara.

"¿Por qué detienes mi viaje?", pregunto con el corazón acelerado.

"Por favor, tienes que escucharme. Sí tengo que arrodillarme para rogarte que no te vayas, entonces lo haré", Urano comenzó a hincarse.

"Detente, no lo hagas", Neptuno la tomo por el hombro, deteniendo su acción. "Nadie debería humillarse de esa manera y mucho menos la heredera de un trono que además es más que una diosa. Lo mejor es que vayas al palacio y te cambies de ropa. No quiero que te resfríes y luego enfermes"

"Entonces, ¿Aceptas hablar conmigo?", la rubia la contemplaba con mirada suplicante.

Neptuno miro hacia el cielo, por lo visto no dejaría de llover en las próximas horas. "Está bien, te escuchare. Ahora mismo le diré al cochero que pospondré un poco el viaje"

"Te lo agradezco, pero por favor dime que no me estas engañando. Tengo miedo de volver al palacio para luego descubrir que te has marchado sin haberme dado una oportunidad"

La joven mujer asintió con la cabeza; "Te prometo que no me iré sin antes haberte escuchado, anda ve y cámbiate… aunque creo que yo debo hacer lo mismo"

"Entonces deberíamos volver juntas al palacio, ¿No crees? Así me asegurare de que no huirás de mí y me escucharas. Además no tienes por qué temer de mi"

La aguamarina sonrió; "Lo mismo creo, espera un momento…", dijo y acercándose al cochero, este solo asintió.

Juntas comenzaron a caminar de vuelta hacia el palacio. En silencio y lentamente. En esos momentos la lluvia parecía no importarles.

Por ahora, Urano había logrado detenerla, pero ¿Sería capaz de convencerla de quedarse?

* * *

 **(Sala común Tritón Miranda, una hora más tarde)**

Urano yacía de pie frente a la chimenea. Con el corazón acelerado observaba aquellas lenguas de fuego que parecían besarse y formar una sola. Eran tan hermosas, que hubiera deseado poder tomarlas entre sus manos.

Escuchando que la puerta de la habitación Tritón se abría, se giró para observar a su compañera, la cual comenzó a descender por las escaleras.

"Ha dejado de llover, vamos a los jardines a hablar", la hermosa mujer pidió.

"Sí esos son tus deseos, entonces vamos", Urano sonrió levemente. Al menos sus esperanzas no estaban completamente pérdidas.

* * *

 **(Jardines del palacio)**

El camino hacia ese lugar lo habían tomado en silencio, ninguna de los dos sabía que decir. Aquello comenzaba a ser demasiado incómodo para ambas, en medio de ese silencio solo podían escuchar el movimiento acelerado de sus corazones enamorados.

"Tomemos asiento en esa banca, aún me duele el tobillo", Neptuno fue la primera en romper el frió hielo.

"Está bien", Urano sonrió mientras gentilmente ofrecía su brazo para que su compañera lo tomara. Neptuno apenada, se apoyó en él. Acercándose hacia el sitio que la aguamarina había señalado y viendo que la banca estaba mojada a causa de la lluvia, Urano se quitó la levita para que ambas pudieran sentarse en ella.

"Bien, creo que habernos alejado tanto es algo inconveniente para ti", la mujer de cabellos aqua fue la primera en tomar asiento.

"¿Por qué?", Urano la miro a los ojos. No podía tolerarlo más, moría por besar esos carnosos labios.

"Tu novia podría molestarse", a la joven diosa se le desgarro el corazón al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

"¿Qué novia?", Urano frunció el entrecejo, la sorpresa en ella se hizo evidente.

"Me refiero a Venus", la Neptuniana desvió la mirada para no ver esos ojos verdes que tanto la ponían nerviosa.

"Ella no es mi novia… nunca lo fue", la rubia se avergonzó al recordar lo que entre ambas había sucedido.

"Pero ella me dijo que tú y ella…"

La Uraniana interrumpió sus palabras; "No voy a negar que entre nosotros sucedió algo, hacerlo sería como negar mis errores, pero jamás tuvimos un compromiso formal como para que ella vaya diciendo que le pertenezco". Pensaba que hablar de su aventura con la diosa, era algo sucio que la mujer que amaba no debería siquiera conocer.

"Quizás mal entendió la relación"

"Ella no debió decirte que era mi novia. Por favor, olvida cualquier cosa que ella te haya dicho o que hayas visto", con un poco de ira recordó la ocasión en la que la beso frente a ella. "Yo no podría querer a una mujer que casi golpea a una niña solo por haberle manchado el vestido", aunque Urano no lo dijera, sabía que ese había sido el detonante final para romper cualquier vínculo con la diosa.

Neptuno sonrió ante sus consoladoras palabras; "Tienes razón, estamos aquí para hablar de… nosotros. Además de que estoy en todo mi derecho de exigirte una disculpa"

"Por eso mismo estamos aquí. Yo lamento haberme comportado cómo una estúpida, no debí hablarte de esa manera y mucho menos debí haber hecho eso… comprendo que algo así no se puede perdonar tan fácilmente", sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le desgarraría y comenzaría a llorar.

"Yo no sé qué decir. Te comportaste salvajemente e intentaste tomarme por la fuerza", los recuerdos volvieron a su memoria, formándole un nudo en la garganta.

"Y me avergüenzo por eso, fue estúpido de mi parte haberte querido forzar a algo que tú no deseabas"

"Yo no fui quien te sedujo y aunque hubiera sido así, no debiste tratar de someterme. Me asustaste", con tristeza la diosa de ojos azules refirió.

"Jamás me comporte de esa manera", la rubia princesa miro hacia el cielo.

"Creo que además de una disculpa me debes una explicación por todo lo que paso y que es tan impropio de una mujer como yo"

"Es completamente indigno siquiera recordarlo"

"No importa que tan malo pueda ser, es peor para mí que tengo que escuchar eso que dices que yo hice, que para ti. Quiero saber que sucedió esa noche en tu habitación", la hermosa mujer comenzaba a sonrojarse.

"Noches antes de que yo intentara tenerte contra tu voluntad, alguien ingreso en mi habitación, tome mi espada para defenderme y entonces apareciste tú… me besaste, me sedujiste y te entregaste a mi sin ninguna reserva", cerró los ojos como tratando de ahuyentar esos recuerdos que ahora le resultaban dolorosos.

Las mejillas de la Neptuniana se volvieron aún más rojizas; "Te juro que yo no fui, tal vez fue un sueño"

"En un principio lo creí, pero no lo fue. Puedo decir que la peor parte se la llevo mi espalda, además de que al amanecer el perfume que usabas seguía en mi cama… ¡Maldición!", con fuerza apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas.

"Deja de hablar como si se hubiera tratado de mí. Yo no lo hice, más bien creo que de alguna manera fuiste engañada. Para mí ha sido más duro que para ti. Me trataste peor que a una ramera. Además te burlaste de mí y eso me hirió como no tienes idea. Esas palabras que escupiste con tanto odio, jamás creí escucharlas", irritada recrimino a las palabras de la otra mujer.

"Lo lamento, por eso pido tu perdón"

Neptuno negó con la cabeza; "Urano, yo no sé si pueda volver a confiar en ti. Como bien lo has dicho, algo así no se perdona tan fácilmente y la verdad no sé qué me dolió más, sí que me hayas tratado como a una cualquiera o que intentaras aprovecharte de mí. Aunque supongo que ambas me hirieron de igual forma. Además, a pesar de mis explicaciones no crees en mis palabras, sigues hablando como si yo hubiera sido quien entro en tu habitación"

"Sí tuviera la forma de demostrarte que no miento, lo haría. Ahora solo ruego porque llegue el momento en el que puedas perdonarme. Lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo, tu transporte espera", Urano se puso de pie.

Neptuno suspiro; "¿Para ti represento a una cualquiera?, ¿Represento a una mujer a la cual tomar y dejar como si nada?, ¿Me viste como a un objeto con el cual satisfacerte sin preguntar si era mi deseo?"

Urano negó con la cabeza; "No voy a negar que eres muy atractiva, pero eso no significa que yo te vea a ti de esa forma"

"Entonces, ¿Qué te sucedió?"

"No sé qué fue lo que me sucedió", Urano se encogió de hombros.

"¿No lo sabes?, para mi es sencillo de explicar, lo hiciste porque según tú soy una ofrecida. Yo no hice nada para provocarte de esa manera"

"No pienses eso por favor"

La aguamarina sonrió débilmente; "Me heriste. Y no es que te quiera hacer sentir mal con mis palabras, pero es que quiero que realmente comprendas que yo no fui quien hizo eso tan deshonroso. Sí hubiera sido yo, me hubiera gustado que habláramos sobre lo sucedido, además me hubiera quedado contigo el resto de la noche para disfrutar un poco más de la compañía. Yo no habría huido cómo un ladrón o como una mujer que cumplió con aquellas caricias por las que hubieras pagado. Yo no hubiera esperado a que tú intentaras abusar de mí, simplemente me hubiera vuelto a entregar en tus brazos", con su mano, gentilmente acomodo el cabello que caía por la frente de su compañera.

"Tienes razón, no merezco tu perdón. Comprendo que mi presencia es incómoda para ti", habiendo dicho, Urano comenzó a alejarse.

Neptuno se mordió los labios en verdad quería perdonarla, pero también quería descubrir que es lo que había sucedido aquella noche; "No te vayas, espera", ante su suplica, las piernas de la rubia se detuvieron, haciéndola volver a su presencia. "Debe haber alguna forma de averiguar que sucedió, tal vez si pregunto a Mercurio…"

"¿Preguntar?, no puedes hacer eso. A mí no me importa la situación deshonrosa en la que me pueda poner, pero no quiero eso para ti. No quiero que por mi culpa sufras de vergüenza"

"En eso tienes razón, no sería correcto decirle lo sucedido. Pero en verdad te juro que yo no ingrese en tu habitación, yo jamás haría algo así", Neptuno dijo tomando a Urano por el hombro.

Urano giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la sincera mirada de su amada; "Una mujer tan buena y hermosa como tú jamás se comportaría de esa manera tan vulgar, te creo… por favor, discúlpame por lo que intente hacer", con ternura acaricio las mejillas de la joven.

"Te perdono, porqué crees en mi de la forma en que yo creo en ti. Sin embargo es conveniente que investiguemos que fue lo que realmente sucedió", Neptuno sonrió.

"Lo es… ¿Tu perdón significa que hemos retomado nuestra amistad?"

"Por supuesto"

"En vista de que recomenzaremos nuestra amistad, es momento de que me presente… mi nombre es Haruka Tenou, proveniente de la familia real Tenousei, heredera al trono del planeta Urano", Urano o mejor dicho Haruka, tomo la mano de la joven.

"Encantada, mi nombre es Michiru Kaio. Proveniente de la familia real Kaiousei, heredera al trono del planeta Neptuno, el de mares profundos"

"Es un placer conocerla, señorita Kaio", Haruka beso la pálida mano de su compañera.

"Llámame Michiru", nerviosa miro aquellos ojos verdes. Sentía que en cualquier momento seria devorada por un ciclón de emociones. La quería tanto, que esa había sido la razón más fuerte para perdonarla. Ya no soportaba estar lejos de ella.

"Bueno, ahora no detengo tu viaje, su transporte espera señorita"

Michiru negó con la cabeza; "Por supuesto que no… le dije al cochero que no me iría", sonrojada sonrió para con su compañera.

* * *

 **(Dos noches después, Salón Miranda/Tritón)**

Colocándose junto al piano, Haruka acaricio las blancas teclas. Michiru extasiada en silencio la miraba. Su cabello rubio cenizo, sus ojos verdes y su hermosa piel rosada la hacían suspirar. Sin embargo debía ser prudente y no demostrar los sentimientos de los que desde hacía mucho tiempo era presa.

Haruka por su parte ya no podía negar que amaba a esa mujer. Sus cabellos aqua, las mejillas rosadas y esos labios carnosos que tanto quería besar, la hacían enloquecer. Pero debía ser cautelosa, prefería seguir callando sus sentimientos que confesarlos y perder a su amiga para siempre. Ahora podía comprender aquel tórrido y tortuoso amor que su antepasado y la Neptuniana habían tenido, y que había sido el mismo que la había llevado a desobedecer a la madre de la reina Serenity.

"¿Recibiste las partituras?, Neptuno pregunto al mismo tiempo que se recargaba sobre el piano.

"Las he recibido, pero luego de lo sucedido me olvide de lo que habíamos planeado", la rubia se sentó en el banquillo. Sus dedos comenzaron a danzar libres sobre las teclas.

Michiru cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar su dulce música; "Es tan hermosa esa composición, puedo sentir como si el viento despeinara mi cabello"

"Es como una cálida brisa marina sobre mi rostro", Haruka miro a su compañera. Al ver que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, se concentró en admirar sus labios. Daría cualquier cosa por un beso de esa mujer.

"Espera un momento", Michiru salió de su trance, Haruka de inmediato volvió la vista hacia el frente.

"¿Qué pasa?", pregunto mientras seguía tocando.

Neptuno corrió hacia su habitación, la rubia dejo de lado lo que hacía. Hasta que minutos después su compañera bajo acompañada de su violín.

"Hace unos momentos tocabas aquella pieza que dices haber escuchado en sueños y que es la misma que extrañamente de alguna manera conozco", la aguamarina preparo el instrumento y colocándolo bajo su barbilla, hablo; "Continua tocando"

"¿Trataras de seguirme el paso?", Haruka retomo la melodía.

"Así es", la hermosa Neptuniana deslizo el arco sobre las plateadas cuerdas, la Uraniana volteo a verla al escuchar el resultado. La música que juntas habían creado era hermosa. "Te dije que de alguna manera conocía la melodía", Michiru nuevamente cerró los ojos.

De pronto un ruido hueco como de metal rompiéndose interrumpió a Haruka. Conocía perfectamente ese sonido.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", deteniéndose, Michiru bajo el violín y el arco.

Haruka se puso de pie y levantando la tapa del piano, sonrió; "Se ha roto una de las cuerdas", al revisar de cerca noto que había una pieza de madera suelta. Michiru también se acercó un poco más.

"¿Se ha roto la madera?"

"No, solo es una pieza suelta", Urano intento devolverla a su lugar, pero al hacerlo descubrió una especie de cajón secreto.

"¿Qué es eso?", sorprendida, su compañera pregunto.

"Es un compartimiento donde puedes guardar cuerdas", habiendo dicho introdujo su mano con sumo cuidado. "Ahhhhh", grito de forma desesperada.

"Saca la mano, sácala…", la mujer grito a la par que su compañera. Haruka al escucharla tan nerviosa comenzó a reírse.

"Te he asustado"

"No es gracioso lo que has hecho, pensé que algo allí adentro te había mordido", molesta, la mujer cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Fue gracioso cuando gritaste…. Pero tienes razón, aquí hay algo", volvió a meter la mano dentro del compartimento.

"¿Qué es?"

La rubia lentamente comenzó a extraer una carpeta de cuero, la cual estaba bien conservada pese al paso del tiempo. "Es una carpeta", habiendo dicho intento abrirla.

"No, no lo hagas, está cubierta por suciedad, mejor vamos afuera", Neptuno sugirió, cosa que su compañera encontró conveniente.

Ambas jóvenes se dirigieron al balcón. Una vez allí, abrieron la carpeta la cual contenía diversos documentos, que por el aspecto que tenían, debían de tener más de un milenio ocultos.

"¡Vaya!, esto sí que es como haber encontrado un tesoro", Urano tomo una parte de los papeles, Michiru hizo lo mismo con el resto.

"Hay bocetos… ¿Quién pudo ocultarlos allí?", Neptuno admiraba aquellos preciosos dibujos.

Haruka encontró una partitura y al verla de cerca, sintió como un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Tomando la cuartilla, la entrego a su compañera; "Mira esto"

Michiru con delicadeza tomo la página, "Esto es… vaya…es la melodía que hace algunos minutos tocábamos. Es el vals de la sirena", concluyo sorprendida.

"¿Sabes Uraniano?", Haruka la miro sorprendida al comprobar que ese era el nombre de aquella composición, el cual se encontraba escrito en la parte superior de la cuartilla. El mismo estaba escrito en su lengua materna.

"No, pero supongo que Amara escribió ese vals"

"Aciertas, su nombre está escrito y no solamente el de ella, también el de la reina de Neptuno, Nerissa"

"Debió haberla amado mucho como para dedicarle una melodía tan hermosa", los ojos de la mujer que cabellos aqua se humedecieron.

"¿Por qué lloras?", con sus dedos Haruka la tomo por la barbilla, quedando su mirada en conexión con la de Michiru.

"Me he puesto sentimental. Ha de ser muy hermoso que alguien te amé de esa manera, ¿No lo crees?", contemplo los labios de su compañera. Por un momento pensó en lanzarse en sus brazos y besarla.

La rubia experimento algo parecido, ese parecía ser el momento perfecto para decirle cuanto la amaba...

"¿Qué más hay?", Michiru pregunto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la deiforme princesa.

"Estos son mapas de navegación marina… estos otros muestran rutas entre Urano y Neptuno", mostró las paginas a su compañera.

"¿Rutas?, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?", pregunto extrañada.

"Te explico. Por lo que aquí dice, Amara trazo rutas para visitar Neptuno y no ser descubierta en el intento", Urano concluyo a simple vista.

"¿Viajes clandestinos?"

"Así es, parece ser que luego de que cada una volvió a su respectivo planeta y luego de la prohibición que la reina Serenity les impuso, encontraron la manera de verse a escondidas… hasta que perecieron en aquella batalla, ¿Qué son esos papeles de allí?", señalo los paginas que Michiru sostenía sobre sus rodillas.

"Estas son cartas escritas por Amara, no logro entender nada de lo que escribió, quizás quieras leerme alguna y descubrir aquello tan profundo que sentía por Nerissa", sonrió completamente enamorada.

"Lo haré. Mira, estas son cartas escritas por Nerissa, espero y también quieras leerme lo que escribió", justo cuando Haruka entregaba los documentos en manos de la aguamarina, los dedos de ambas se rozaron. Completamente sonrojadas, ambas se miraron a los ojos.

Neptuno pensó en arrojarse en sus brazos y besarla, pero en lugar de eso, hablo; "Mira la hora, ¿Qué te parece si mañana luego del desayuno vamos a los jardines a leerlas?", Michiru había logrado salir del trance hipnótico que aquellos ojos verdes ejercían sobre ella.

"Sí, me parece perfecto", Haruka no le quitaba la mirada de encima, la necesidad de besarla se apodero de ella como nunca antes.

"Buenas noches. Que tengas hermosos sueños", nerviosamente Neptuno se acercó a ella y entonces la beso en la comisura de sus labios.

"Buenas noches", la rubia logro balbucear mientras su amada se ponía de pie y se dirigía a su habitación…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Indirectamente se confiesan sus sentimientos, pero ambas son demasiado cobardes como para hacerlo abiertamente. Se martirizan demasiado. Además tome los nombres norteamericanos para sus antepasados, no podía nombrarlas de igual forma. La pregunta es: ¿Deberán darse ya una oportunidad para amar, o esperar un poco?, es obvio que separadas ya no pueden vivir.

Milla23; Efectivamente soy de México.

Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, ambas necesitaban un acercamiento y creí conveniente la historia de la caída en el caballo. Debo decir que en un principio no contemple la posibilidad de que Michiru se fuera, eso lo agregue antes de publicarlo, lo cual creo que le dio más emoción.

Además, agradezco que mi historia sea una de tus favoritas. Cuando comencé, pensé que resultaría aburrida porque inicia en el milenio de plata, luego me convencí que había personas a las que les gustaba y continúe con ella. No tengo mucho tiempo para leer otras historias, creo que debería tomarme un respiro y hacerlo.

Me pediste un spoiler y al final decidí agregar ese beso que Michiru se atrevido a darle. Gracias por seguirme cada viernes

Vicky: El primer paso es que Haruka dejo de ser tan ella y ahora piensa en su compañera, ese es un gran avance. Además de que comprendió que esa arrogancia de Venus solo la aleja de lo que realmente vale la pena. Michiru fue valiente en perdonarla y darle una segunda oportunidad para retomar su "amistad"

Masspao: No iba a permitir que Venus interfiriera en ese momento tan íntimo. Ya una vez les quito oportunidad de hablar y si lo hubiera vuelto a hacer, es seguro que Neptuno habría huido hacia su planeta sin darle una oportunidad a Haruka. Esperemos que no vaya a interferir.

Demmian; Es cierto, el manga ni ambos animes son suficientes para saciar nuestra curiosidad. Decidí escribir este fic con esas características de diosas porque quise darles la divinidad que se supone poseían en su antigua vida y que la misma reina Serenity explica en el primer anime. Yo pienso que hubiera sido magnifico el verlas vestir como se supone lo hacían, Marte con un yelmo, Júpiter con la égida, Neptuno con un tridente…

Decidí que Mina/Minako fuera "mala" dada su actitud, jamás se conformaba con el no. Llegando a ser extremadamente caprichosa cuando se trata de un hombre o del mismo Haruka. En mi fic al ser una diosa, es caprichosa, orgullosa, altanera. Además en el primer anime, Marte siempre reprende a Usagi, en mi fic es fácil darse cuenta de esa extraña "rivalidad" entre Marte y Venus, algo que me parece más creíble.

En fin, muchas gracias por comentar, agradezco que te haya gustado mi fic.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

 **(Hace un milenio)**

 _La reina de Neptuno, Nerissa, era una mujer muy alta. Sus finos cabellos turquesa llegaban justo a su menuda cintura mientras que sus hermosas mejillas eran ligeramente rosadas._

 _Luciendo en su cuerpo un hermoso vestido de seda, la Neptuniana subía la escalera. En sus manos, gustosa llevaba un jarrón con flores amarillas. Deteniéndose frete a la puerta de la habitación Miranda, acomodo los cabellos que caían por sus hermosos hombros._

 _Sin llamar, simplemente giro la cristalina perilla. Empujando la puerta y observando el interior, sus manos dejaron caer las flores y el jarrón. No era para menos._

 _Sentada sobre la suave cama se encontraba esa mujer de larga y brillante cabellera rubia, quien terminando de vestirse volteaba a verla con una burlona sonrisa. A su lado dormía una joven mujer de cabello rubio cenizo. Quien al escuchar aquel cristal romperse, abrió los ojos para ver cómo su amada huía llorando ante su cruel e infame infidelidad._

* * *

 **(Mañana siguiente. Jardines del palacio)**

Haruka y Michiru paseaban por los jardines, cualquiera que los viera llegaría a pensar que se trataba de una joven pareja de enamorados que sonrientes platicaban sobre lo mucho que se amaban. Pero la verdad era otra. Ambas eran demasiado cobardes como para sincerarse con sus sentimientos.

Michiru esperaba que de un momento a otro Haruka la tomara de la mano y finalmente la besara. Urano esperaba que su compañera le dijera que la quería, pero en lugar de eso, platicaban sobre la infancia que cada una había tenido.

"¿Eras una niña aventurera?", Haruka pregunto.

"Claro que no, rara vez salía del palacio. Además no me gustaba ensuciarme mis vestidos, prefería sentarme en los jardines y jugar a beber el té con mis nanas"

"Mi nana jamás pudo tenerme quieta, sí me hacia una trenza, yo usaba un petaso. Sí me ponía un vestido, no tardaba mucho en rasgarse por haberme subido a algún árbol", la rubia se encogió de hombros.

"Eras una niña salvaje, de eso no cabe duda", la aguamarina soltó una pequeña risa.

"Y tú una niña muy aburrida", la hermosa rubia replico a sus palabras.

"¿Piensas que soy una niña aburrida?, espero y no te estés aburriendo en mi compañía", la princesa de Neptuno hizo como si fuera a marcharse.

"Sabes que no quise decir eso"

"Lo sé, solo bromeaba", la hermosa mujer se acomodó el cabello.

"Ahora, háblame sobre tus padres. En lo que tenemos de conocernos jamás me has hablado de ellos"

"Mi madre murió cuando yo nací, mi padre murió cuando yo apenas era una niña, su barco naufrago… no tengo muchos recuerdos sobre él, pero me hubiera gustado tener al menos a alguno de los dos", sus bellos ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Lamento haberte hecho recordar cosas tristes, perdóname", Haruka bajo la mirada ante su indiscreción.

"No tienes por qué disculparme. Tú jamás hablas de ellos, ¿Aún viven?"

"Ellos murieron cuando yo tenía diez años. Nuestro barco también volcó, fue durante una tormenta. Solo un oficial y yo sobrevivimos... Me quede al cuidado de las institutrices, nanas y el consejo, ahora podrás darte cuenta de que soy una mala influencia", sonrió con un poco de tristeza.

"Por supuesto que no lo eres. Pero debo decir que tienes mucha suerte porqué al menos conservas más recuerdos de ellos"

"Así es, aunque creo que si no fuera por las pinturas, estoy segura de que ya hubiera olvidado sus rostros", Haruka suspiro.

"Dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes. Háblame más sobre tu niñez"

Urano sonrió cuando aquel recuerdo volvió a ella; "En el palacio Miranda tengo un baúl lleno de cosas, por ejemplo, mi petaso azul marino, además de una espada de madera que mi padre me obsequio y la cual solía llevar ceñida a la cintura. Cuando tenía ocho años fuimos a cazar al bosque. Recuero que me separe de los pajes y termine perdiéndome en la espesura del bosque. Era de noche, hacía mucho frió y estaba hambrienta. Sin rumbo vague durante no sé cuánto tiempo. Mi padre siempre decía que yo había nacido para proteger Urano y al reino de la Luna, y que era por eso mismo que yo no debía sentir miedo, pero esa noche realmente estaba aterrada. De pronto comencé a escuchar el aullido de los lobos salvajes que cerca de mi merodeaban. Como pude me enfrente a uno de ellos… con mi simple espada de madera. Entonces un anciano apareció y me ayudo. Me llevo a su casa junto a su esposa y ellos me cuidaron. Otro día por la mañana me llevo de regreso al castillo donde mis padres lloraban creyendo que no volvería"

Michiru escucho con suma atención su historia; "Debo decir que fuiste muy valiente"

"Tenía miedo, pero no había tiempo para la cobardía"

"Pero dime… ¿En Urano hay alguien especial para ti?", la aguamarina pregunto sonrojada.

"¿Especial?... no, no la hay, nunca la ha habido", Haruka contesto.

"Ya veo, pero es seguro que ha habido alguien en tu vida, ¿No?", Michiru quería saber más y obviamente no se conformaría con simples palabras.

"Ha habido algunas personas, pero al igual que en el caso de Venus… solo fue deseo y nada más"

"¡Oh!, ya veo", la Neptuniana se apeno ante semejante respuesta.

"Lamento haberlo mencionado… pero qué hay de ti… ¿Dejaste a algún enamorado en Neptuno?, una mujer así de hermosa ha de tener muchos pretendientes", la rubia la tomo del brazo, Michiru ante su gesto se sorprendió.

"¿Piensas que soy hermosa?", pregunto acomodándose el cabello.

"No lo pienso, lo eres y lo sabes. Por eso aquel día te obsequie la manzana de oro", la rubia sonrió galantemente.

"Haces que me sonroje… y sí, en Neptuno tengo algunos pretendientes. La mayoría son los hijos de los oficiales del palacio, pero tanto ellos como yo sabemos que lo único que en realidad quieren es llegar al trono. Yo no estoy interesada en ninguno de ellos. Siempre encuentro el pretexto perfecto para huir de sus insinuaciones", el amor que sentía por su compañera se reflejaba en su rostro, pero la otra parecía no percatarse de ello.

"Tarde o temprano alguno terminara por ganar tu corazón, además creo haber escuchado que planeabas casarte con un sujeto llamado… no recuerdo su nombre", al pasar cerca de un árbol, Haruka se sentó bajo sus frondosas ramas. La aguamarina imito su acción.

"No, por supuesto que no, jamás me hubiera casado con él porque yo ya amo a alguien… me gustaría que esa persona tan especial me amara", sus ojos brillaron destellantes.

"Es muy tonto para no darse cuenta de que lo amas, pero estoy segura de que te amara. Eres una joven muy bella, talentosa y buena"

"Espero que tú también encuentres a una joven a la cual amar", Neptuno dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

Haruka bajo la mirada; "Me enamore de alguien, pero como yo no sabía de ese sentimiento que llaman amor, tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de lo que realmente sentía. Ahora es tarde para mí", dijo sin mucha esperanza.

Michiru se entristeció un poco; "¿Por qué no le dices que te has enamorado de ella… o de él?"

Urano sonrió con tristeza; "Porqué es una mujer demasiado buena y cariñosa… ella jamás amaría a una persona que ha sido tan mala con ella. No merezco que una mujer así me quiera"

"No digas eso, no importa que tan mala hayas sido, mereces una oportunidad… además si descubre que por ella has cambiado, quizás ella corresponda a tus sentimientos", la aguamarina respondió desanimada. Si Urano amaba a otra, eso significaba que sus esperanzas estaban marchitas.

"Sí ella se enterara de mis sentimientos, estoy segura de que la perdería para siempre, pocas esperanzas tengo de que esa mujer me quiera. Ahora dime ¿Tú amarías a alguien como yo?", la rubia la miro a los ojos.

* * *

 **(Cerca de allí)**

La hermosa princesa de Venus desde el balcón de su habitación las observo, irritada encamino sus pasos hacia donde se encontraban.

"¿Por qué habla con esa mujer? Ella es la causa de tanto rechazo… no me va a quitar a mi Urano", iracunda murmuro.

Marte apareció a su encuentro, llevando en sus manos el broncíneo arco; "Venus, ¿A dónde vas?"

"No te incumbe, quítate", replico a la pregunta de la belicosa diosa.

Marte continuo caminando detrás de ella; "¿Qué buscas?... ¿Quieres intervenir?"

La rubia diosa se giró, quedando de frente a Marte; "Urano es mío, ¿Entiendes?, no voy a permitir que esa mujer se interponga entre nosotros"

"Urano jamás ha sido tuyo, lo sabes. Tú eres quien debería dejar de interponerse"

"No entiendes"

"Tú eres quien no entiende. Déjalas en paz, suficiente daño has hecho con separarlas"

"No puedo, Urano me pertenece", llena de odio volvió a responder.

"No sigas engañándote. Sabes que jamás te amara... no como la ama a ella"

"A mí no me importa que me ame, me gusta y lo quiero solo para mi"

"Venus, realmente me gustaría que conocieras el amor"

"No me importa conocerlo"

"Deja tu capricho, no importa que hagas, Urano jamás volverá a ti. Su corazón ya está ocupado. Vuelve al palacio, no quiero hacerte presa de mis aceradas flechas", la belicosa pidió.

Venus se mordió los labios, sabía que Marte no dudaría en usar su corvo arco en su contra. Sin decir nada más, aún irritada volvió a su habitación.

* * *

 **(Jardines)**

El corazón de Michiru se aceleró aún más ante aquella pregunta; "Yo… yo… he estado revisando mi espejo para ver si logro descubrir que sucedió esa noche, pero solo me muestra imágenes borrosas… solo percibo a Venus", Neptuno cambio de conversación, no quería que su mirada o sus mismas palabras delataran sus profundos sentimientos.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso", Haruka se sonrojo aún más que su compañera.

"Está bien, es solo que estaba pensando, ¿Y si confundiste a Venus conmigo?, estaba oscuro y…"

"Eso es imposible, aunque esa noche al ver los ojos de aquella mujer, creo haber visto los ojos de Venus", Haruka recordó el extraño incidente.

"Estabas cansada y es posible de que solo haya sido una alucinación, ¿No crees?", Neptuno era optimista.

"Tal vez tienes razón, pero dejemos esa conversación para más tarde, ahora leamos lo que hemos encontrado", la rubia abrió la carpeta de cuero, entregándole las cartas de Nerissa.

Michiru las tomo, comenzando a leer aquello que su antepasado había escrito; " _Querida Amara, recuerdo bien aquella mañana cuando te vi por primera vez. Ese día me informaron que la reina del planeta Urano visitaría Neptuno. En un principio me pareció que sería una reunión aburrida en la que terminaríamos hablando sobre comercio y otras tantas cosas tediosas, pero cuando te vi entrar al palacio supe que de alguna manera mi destino seria estar unida a ti. Luego cuando te encontré en la Luna comprendí que estaba completamente enamorada de ti_ "

Haruka tomo la carta que Amara había escrito; _"Amada mía, recibí tu carta muy de mañana, pero los asuntos pendientes no me permitieron responder tus letras hasta bien entrada la noche. No te preocupes más, en breve volveré a la Luna y entonces podremos volver a entregarnos a nuestra pasión. Aunque el tiempo solo me permite escribir unas cuantas líneas, quiero que sepas que en cada combate, tú estás conmigo. Te ama, Amara"_

" _Amara amor mío, la reina comienza a sospechar sobre nuestro romance, es por eso mismo que creo que te ha enviado a esa misión… sola… sin mí para apoyarte. Pero tengo fe de que pronto estaremos juntas. Tú eres la luz en medio de las tinieblas de mi soledad, por favor vuelve pronto. Tu sirena que te ama, Nerissa"_ , Michiru sentía que con cada palabra que leía confesaba su amor a la rubia que atenta escuchaba.

" _La misión ha terminado, tal vez yo llegue antes a ti que esta carta a tus manos y si es así, quiero estar contigo al momento de recibirla. De día y de noche no he dejado de pensar en ti, a cada paso que voy dando por este lugar que nos mantiene alejadas, siento que tú vas acompañándome. De esta manera pude mitigar la soledad que tu ausencia me causaba, pero eso pronto terminara, en unas horas estaré en camino hacia tus amorosos brazos. Con amor, Amara"_

" _Debo confesar que cuando me entere de tu aventura con Venus..."_ , la aguamarina dirigió la mirada a Haruka. "Esto de las aventuras con esas mujeres viene desde el pasado milenio de plata… no es nada nuevo", en ese momento un vacío se apodero del corazón de la hermosa joven.

"Si… bueno ¿Qué más dice?", la rubia la miro completamente apenada.

" _..._ m _e sentí herida y traicionada. Yo ya te amaba, pero tú no parecías nada interesada en mí. Cuando me entere que tú y ella se veían a escondidas, realmente pensé que lo mejor sería volver a mi planeta. De esa manera la carga de los celos y el saber que jamás me amarías sería algo más llevadero. Pero luego entonces tuviste el valor de acercarte a mí y decirme que habías terminado tu aventura con la Venusiana porque habías descubierto que me amabas… ese sin duda fue uno de los momentos más maravillosos de mi vida. Fue cuando te confesé mi amor por ti._

 _Ha sido este profundo amor el que nos ha mantenido unidas aun luego de aquello que sucedió ese día. Sé que no fue tu culpa, pero haberla visto allí, en tu cama, fue un golpe muy duro para mí. Salí de allí llorando y pensando seriamente en huir de ti. Luego te arrojaste en mis brazos suplicando que te perdonara y yo tontamente seguí pensado que me habías sido infiel. Pero cuando ambas descubrimos que Venus te había seducido usando la ambrosía, yo te dije que no había nada que perdonarte puesto que en cuerpo me habías traicionado, pero no en tus pensamientos ni en tus sentimientos. Ahora te digo firmemente que te amo más que nunca"._ Ante esas palabras, Michiru se quedó meditando unos momentos, hasta que Haruka la interrumpió.

"¿Ambrosía?, ¿La bebida de los antiguos dioses?", pregunto extrañada.

"Así parece… Venus la utilizo para seducir a Amara", la aguamarina murmuro sin poder creerlo.

"Si, ¿Y?", Urano no parecía comprender.

"Nerissa explica que Amara le fue infiel con su cuerpo pero no con su corazón o su pensamiento… la ambrosía tiene un poder extraño… sí la utilizas para seducir a alguien, esa persona te vera a ti como a la persona que realmente ama y por eso mismo caerá bajo su influjo"

"No entiendo", Haruka negó con la cabeza.

"Es fácil de entender. Cuando Venus utilizo la ambrosía en su cuerpo, Amara no supo reconocer que era Venus quien yacía a su lado. Ella pensó que había pasado la noche con Nerissa. En pocas palabras, la entonces reina de Venus tomo la forma de aquella persona a la que Amara amaba profundamente"

"Creo entender… sí yo doy de esa bebida a la princesa, ella creerá que soy Endimión", la rubia dijo comprendiendo todo.

"Así es, lograrías engañarla. Espero y no pienses hacerlo", Neptuno respondió un poco molesta.

"Por supuesto que no"

Haruka y Michiru se quedaron vendo fijamente a los ojos. El corazón de ambas se estaba acelerando. La rubia podría jurar que escuchaba latir el corazón de la aguamarina, lo mismo podría jurar la Neptuniana.

"Tal vez… fue lo mismo que… te sucedió", Neptuno contemplo los labios de su compañera.

"Lo mismo creo", Urano se quedó sin aliento.

Ambas jóvenes comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, ninguna de las dos decía nada, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en ese preciso instante. Entonces sus labios se unieron en un profundo y tierno beso. Los ojos de Michiru se humedecieron, Haruka la acerco abrazándola contra su pecho. El beso era lento, pero al estar tan cerca sintieron sus corazones latir al mismo compás.

Los labios de la aguamarina eran suaves, los de la rubia diestros. Haruka se percató de que su compañera lloraba y separándola un poco de su cuerpo, hablo; "Lo lamento, ha sido muy tonto de mi parte, pero es algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo", avergonzada se puso de pie.

"No, no ha sido tonto de tu parte, ¿Me quieres?", pregunto la Neptuniana mientras se levantaba.

"No te quiero", la rubia respondió conmovida.

Michiru sonrió sutilmente; "Ya lo imaginaba, quieres a otra"

"No te quiero, te amo", replico tomándola de la mano.

Neptuno la miro a los ojos y en ese momento fuertemente la abrazo; "Yo no sé en qué momento me enamore de ti", apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de la otra mujer, comenzó a llorar abiertamente.

"Eres demasiado buena y pura, no merezco que me quieras. Perdóname por haber confundido el amor con deseo. Jamás me cansare de pedirte perdón por aquello que cobardemente te hice", Haruka también lloraba, mojando el cabello de su amada con sus lágrimas.

"Amara y Nerissa han logrado hacer que nos sinceremos gracias a sus cartas… entonces esa noche te acostaste con Venus creyendo que era yo. Ella utilizo la ambrosía para hacerse pasar por aquella persona a la que tú amabas y esa he sido yo. De mala forma fuimos consientes de cuanto nos queremos"

"Perdóname por tratarte como a una cualquiera, entonces no comprendía esto que ahora siento y que soy capaz de reconocer, te amo tanto mi amor", la rubia volvió a besarla.

Neptuno la rechazo gentilmente; "Haruka… lo lamento, pero no sé si podamos estar juntas… te amo, pero siento que no podemos hacerlo"

Urano se petrifico al escuchar aquellas palabras; "¿Por qué no? si tú y yo nos queremos, ¿Qué eso no es suficiente para estar juntas?... ¿No merezco siquiera una oportunidad?"

"Te amo demasiado, ahora lo sabes. Vivir separada de ti es una tortura"

"Entonces, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿No quieres estar conmigo porque no soy lo que todos piensan? ¿O es por lo que sucedió aquella noche en el balcón?, ¿Mi vida pasada te molesta?"

"Mi amor, yo me enamore de ti y de quien eres, de tus errores y aciertos, no de si eres un hombre o una mujer. Yo te amo demasiado, pero es que tengo miedo"

"¿A qué temes?, ¿A mí?, yo jamás te lastimaría", la rubia pregunto sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

"A ella. Temo a Venus que te ha entregado sus amores y más que eso… tal vez yo te resulte una tonta en comparación con ella"

"No digas eso, a pesar de ser quien es, es fría. Sus caricias fueron estériles y sin sentimientos. No quiero que la sombra de ella nos separe. Tú eres buena y noble, no te compares con ninguna otra. Mejor dejemos de hablar de ella. Te amo a ti y solo a ti", la deiforme limpio las lágrimas de la joven, la Neptuniana volvió a besarla. "Tus besos saben a amor, a pasión y sinceridad"

"También los tuyos saben a un profundo y sincero sentimiento"

"Entiendo cómo te debes sentir, no quiero forzarte a nada. Yo sé que a su debido tiempo tú me aceptaras, ¿Me darás la oportunidad de demostrarte que he cambiado?", Haruka pidió.

Michiru volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de su amada; "Te amo Haruka. Luego de escucharte quiero decirte que yo te acepto porque vivir lejos de ti es algo que ya no puedo hacer. Quiero que vayamos con calma y sin que mantengamos ninguna intimidad….tú que me entiendes. Sé que juntas podremos salir adelante y que no dejaremos que nadie se interponga entre nosotros", sin poder esperar un segundo más, volvió a besarle los labios…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Una historia escrita en paralelo con sus vidas pasadas. Ya vendrán más momentos así.

Vicky: A mí me ha pasado lo mismo. Actualizo la historia, pero tarda en aparecer el capítulo.

Aunque Michiru tiene miedo de que Haruka pueda llagar a lastimarla, ha depositado no solo su confianza en ella, sino que también ha depositado su corazón. Luego de pasar por tanto, Haruka no se va atreverá a lastimarla. Además de que no tienes que preocuparte, no voy a dejar la historia inconclusa. Puede que haya alguna semana que no pueda actualizarla, pero eso no significa que la deje.

VaMkHt, gracias por interesarte en mi fic. Es maravilloso encontrar paisanos leyendo en mi historia.

Ma, listo :)

Masspao, no más intriga sobre ese tesoro, Que bueno que fueron ellas quienes lo encontraron y no alguien más que hubiera llegado a destruir esos documentos. Y si Michiru siempre ha llevado los pantalones. Sabe cómo embobar a Haruka.

Milla23, Por eso mismo temía escribir sobre el milenio, pensaba que muy pocos se interesarían en ella. De hecho cuando publique los primeros tres capítulos, pocos parecían interesados. Pero fui optimista y seguí actualizando, ahora son más los que me leen 3 3

Acertaste, gracias a esos documentos lograron darse cuenta del engaño de Venus con el cual Urano vivió durante semanas.

Demmian, era obvio que como amigas no podían quedar. Ya era hora de que se sinceraran.


	18. Chapter 18

**APÍTULO XVIII**

 **CONFRONTACIÓN; VENUS Y NEPTUNO**

 **(Días después)**

La plenitud en la que Haruka vivía era inmensa. Finalmente había sido capaz de sincerarse con ella misma y con la joven princesa de cabellos aguamarina. Quien la amaba profundamente.

De noche soñaba con ella y de día sentía que no podían ser capaces de separarse. Buscando a cada momento la oportunidad de alejarse de los demás para disfrutar de la agradable compañía. Sin embargo tenían que ser cuidadosas para no levantar sospechas sobre aquel amorío al que clandestinamente se entregaban.

Así pues, saliendo del salón común camino por el pasillo que conducía hacia el mirador que se encontraba sobre una de las cúpulas del palacio.

Sonriente caminaba hasta que girando en el pasillo de la izquierda, se encontró de frente con la princesa de Venus, quien al mirarla sonrió.

"Hola, ¿Qué haces por aquí?", la joven encamino sus pasos hacia la protectora de Urano.

"Nada que sea de tu interés. Déjame pasar", Urano respondió sin verla al rostro.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa?, ¿Huyes de mí?, ¿Me tienes miedo?", Venus se acercó peligrosamente para entrelazar sus manos en el cuello de la rubia.

"¿Y ahora lo preguntas?", tomándola de las muñecas, Haruka la separo de su cuerpo.

"No me gusta hacerlo con violencia, pero puedo hacer la excepción… anda, vamos a mi habitación", la joven sonrió tratando de escapar del agarre que la demidiosa aplicaba.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?, sé que te hiciste pasar por Neptuno", Urano escupió con rabia.

"Yo no me hice pasar por ella, tú por amarla me viste de esa manera... ¿Aceptas que la quieres?", Venus pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Eso es algo que no te interesa, pero quiero que me dejes en paz. No quiero que te acerques a Neptuno. Sí interfieres, iré ante la reina y le diré la infamia que has cometido con la ambrosía", Tenousei finalmente la libero al mismo tiempo que la empujaba un poco.

"Sí se lo dices, ella descubrirá que la amas. La reina se encargara de separarlas, ella me ahorrara la molestia de hacerlo", Venus sonrió como si sus palabras significaran un triunfo. "Te tengo en mis manos… para que yo no vaya ante la reina y se lo informe, deberás hacer lo que yo quiera y cuando yo lo desee", volviendo a acercarse a ella, hundió sus finos dedos en el rubio cabello de la deiforme.

"Puedes ir, no me importa, solo déjame decirte que tú serás removida de tu cargo como protectora de Venus. No quieres eso ¿verdad?, sería demasiado vergonzoso", habiendo dicho, la alejo gentilmente.

"Bien, tú ganas. Pero solo déjame decirte que fuiste mi mejor amante. Sí algún día requieres de mis caricias, mis besos y mi cuerpo, búscame. Dudo que Neptuno sea capaz de complacerte como lo hice yo", la hermosa diosa replico tratando de besarle.

Urano finalmente estallo en cólera. Golpeando con su puño la pared, de forma amenazadora acerco su rostro al de la Venusiana; "No vuelvas a compararte con ella, ella posee lo que tú jamás poseerás y esa es pureza y amor", sonriendo la miro con burla; "No sabes cuantas veces me acosté contigo imaginando que eras ella"

"Puedo usar la ambrosía para que vayamos a hacerlo. Yo te ofrezco todo lo que ella aun no te ha dado. Sé que lo deseas… pero ella te lo niega", dijo abrazado a la princesa de los vientos

"No voy a perder a la mujer que quiero por una cualquiera", asqueada, la deiforme Uraniana la tomo de las muñecas, aprisionándola contra la pared.

"A la cual disfrutaste… Deja que se vaya a dormir para que vayas a pasar la noche conmigo. Ella no lo sabrá… no te resistas ni te tortures", la mujer se mordió los labios.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?", la aguamarina las sorprendió en el pasillo. Llevándose las manos a las caderas, de forma inquisidora observo a ambas mujeres.

"Discutimos sobre algo que ella sabe muy bien que hizo", Tenousei finalmente la libero, luego se acomodó los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente.

"Hablaba con Urano. Juntos recordábamos viejas memorias de alcoba, las cuales no te gustaría escuchar", Venus masajeaba sus adoloridas muñecas.

"Ya cállate. Me da asco recordar lo que paso entre nosotros", Urano casi grito.

"Urano, vámonos. No tiene caso que pelees por lo que sucedió", Michiru dijo para con su amada. "Venus, en verdad deberías alejarte de nosotros. Nuestro cariño no te hace ningún mal"

Venus simplemente sonrió; "Eres tú quien debería alejarse. Ya lo sabes Urano, la puerta siempre está abierta... Tú mejor no te entrometas que no somos iguales, aun eres una pobre e ingenua niña, yo he sido su mujer. Sabes que no pasara mucho tiempo para que Urano regrese buscando mi compañía"

"Eso no pasara", la deiforme grito.

Neptuno no pudo tolerar sus procaces palabras. Encaminándose hacia ella, alzo su mano y entonces la abofeteo en el rostro; "Por supuesto que no somos iguales, tú eres una ofrecida que no se resigna a aceptar que perdió."

"Maldita", la hermosa diosa del amor limpio sus labios, viendo el fino icor* en su mano.

"Me has ofendido terriblemente. Por tu culpa casi fui víctima de un acto deshonroso. Esa bofetada no se compara en nada con el daño que tú me hiciste. Deberías agradecer por no haberte hecho presa de mi ira", la hermosa Neptuniana refirió.

"Culpa a Urano, no a mí", la Venuasiana respondió con enojo.

"Te culpo por haberte aprovechado de sus sentimientos. Tu actuar fue ruin y descarado. Deja de lado esa obsesión hacia ella, acepta que jamás te perteneció"

"Vámonos, no quiero que te rebajes, ni quiero que por mi estúpido actuar discutas con una mujer como ella", Haruka tomo la mano de su amada, alejándose de allí.

Michiru sonreía con satisfacción, sabía cuál era su lugar al lado de Haruka y también sabía qué lugar que Venus había ocupado. No había punto de comparación.

"Menciono algo sobre ir con la reina y blah"

"¡Haruka!, ella no puede hacer eso, sabes bien que ella no aprobaría lo nuestro"

"No te preocupes. Si la reina descubre la forma en la que utilizo la ambrosía, será castigada, además si la reina quiere castigarme por amarte, no me importa"

"A mí tampoco me importa lo que ella llegue a pensar… pero mi amor, tus nudillos están sangrando", Michiru noto los pequeños cortes en su puño.

"Estoy bien", la rubia respondió contemplando a la aguamarina, quien utilizo su pañuelo para vendarle la mano, "Pero así estaré mejor"

"Haruka, no quiero que vuelvas a pelear con ella. No le des más importancia a ese asunto"

"Por su culpa me comporte de una manera salvaje… por su culpa te herí", Haruka empujo la puerta que conducía hacia el mirador. "Aquí está la sorpresa de la que te hable la noche pasada"

"¡Vaya!, la vista es preciosa", la aguamarina se encamino hacia la barandilla, donde descansaba un telescopio.

"Ni yo sabía que este sitio existía, pero explorando un poco lo descubrí", la rubia la miro con amor mientras que Michiru observaba atreves del objeto.

La hermosa mujer dirigió el telescopio en dirección hacia su planeta; "Neptuno luce hermoso desde este punto… y Urano también"

"Nada puede ser más hermoso que tú, ni aun siquiera tu propio reflejo en tu espejo"

"Eso lo dices porque me amas, no porque sea verdad", la joven dejo de lado lo que hacía para dirigirse hacia su amada.

"Lo que te digo es verdad, eres muy hermosa"

"Dijiste que querías ir a Neptuno para comprobar por ti misma si todas las mujeres eran hermosas, supongo que eso que ahora me dices, se lo dices a todas las chicas lindas, ¿no es así?"

"Es verdad, lo dije porque desde ese instante me gustaste. Además tú no eres una chica linda"

"Hace un momento decías todo lo contrario", la joven abrazo a su compañera por el cuello.

"Yo no dije que fueras linda, dije que eres hermosa", la rubia la tomo de la cintura para acercarla aún más y besarla.

"¿Estas admitiendo que esa noche si estabas coqueteando conmigo?", la mujer de ojos azul profundo tomo un respiro.

"Lo estaba haciendo, tú también lo hacías, ¿no?"

"Sí, lo admito. Desde que nos vimos en el bosque me atrajiste, pero no imagine que algo como esto sucedería entre nosotros", se paró sobre las puntillas de sus pies para besarle los labios.

"Me gustan tus labios, ahora comprendo cómo es que Amara se enamoró de aquella Neptuniana, son hermosas y muy buenas besando"

* * *

 **(Habitación de Serenity)**

Serenity giro lentamente la cristalina perilla de la puerta de su habitación. Abriéndola con sumo cuidado para evitar hacer el más mínimo de los ruidos.

Sacándose las zapatillas para llevarlas en sus manos, cerró la puerta tras de ella. Ayudándose de la oscuridad que la bella noche le brindaba, encamino sus pasos hacia la escalinata del palacio.

Al llegar a la escalera que conducía hacia los exteriores, se detuvo bajo la sombra que un alto muro que se proyectaba sobre el suelo. Girando la cabeza hacia una de las cúpulas consulto la hora; 11:30. Nerviosa se llevó la mano a su agitado pecho, puesto que el hombre que tanto amaba en breve llegaría…

* * *

 **(Mirador)**

"Un día de estos, ¿Me llevaras a Urano?", Michiru pregunto con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la rubia. Amaba esa calidez y esa seguridad que el mismo le brindaba.

"Por supuesto que lo haré y espero que tú me lleves a conocer Neptuno"

"Por supuesto mi amor… mira hacia allá, ¿Qué es aquello que se mueve por los jardines?", la aguamarina dijo y pregunto al mismo tiempo que en la distancia observaba una sombra que trataba de ocultarse.

"Iré a investigar, quédate aquí", Urano soltó a la mujer para desenvainar su espada.

"No lo hagas, es peligroso", Michiru la tomo del brazo en un intento por detenerla.

"Estaré bien. No te preocupes por mi"

"Iré contigo a investigar… recuerda que amabas debemos pelear juntas", replico.

"Está bien, pero si el peligro es inminente, deberás volver a la seguridad del palacio, ¿lo prometes?", Haruka pregunto.

"Te lo prometo"

* * *

 **(Puesto de vigilancia)**

León encendió un cigarrillo más. Desde su puesto militar, el cual se encontraba en el lado sur del palacio, podía observar todo lo que pasaba alrededor del reino. Así que fijando la vista en aquello que se movía entre las sombras, tomo la espada la cual ciño a su cintura. Aquel intruso podría tratarse de un ladrón y él no permitiría que se acercara hasta lo altos muros del palacio.

* * *

 **(Jardines)**

Sentado entre la espesura de las flores, el joven Endimión esperaba por su amada. Serenity al verlo se lanzó a sus brazos.

"Durante todo el día espere este momento para verte", con desesperación beso al joven de cabellos negros.

"La espera fue demasiada, pero aquí estoy. En verdad tenía demasiados deseos de verte"

"Me gustaría no ocultarme más y decirle a madre que te amo. Sí no acepta lo que siento por ti, no me importaría renunciar…"

"No digas eso, tú eres la princesa de la Luna, no puedes renunciar a ello", Endimión llevo su mano a la barbilla de la joven para que lo viera a los ojos, "… escucho pasos, ocúltate", él ordeno dispuesto a enfrentar lo que estuviera por venir.

A pocos metros de ellos, León caminaba por entre las flores, utilizando el follaje de las mismas para ocultarse y a si sorprender a aquel intruso. Pero entonces la cólera lo cegó al darse cuenta de que era Endimión quien había ingresado hasta allí. Con los ojos cargados de ira y el corazón lleno de odio, sacó una daga de entre sus ropas. Estaba dispuesto a utilizar la oscuridad para sorprender al joven príncipe y así asesinarlo. A cada paso, estaba más cerca de hacerlo. A cada paso el corazón se le aceleraba a un más, llevándolo a imaginar que el latir del mismo lo delataría. La ira había cegado completamente su juicio, pero estaba dispuesto a arrebatarle todo aquello que ese hombre le había quitado.

Finalmente cuando estaba decidido y cerca de cumplir con su propósito, aquella voz lo sorprendió…

"¿Quién está allí?", Haruka pregunto con la espada en sus manos, Michiru la seguía sujetada a su clamide.

León se petrifico al escuchar la voz de la princesa de Urano. Sabía que si se enfrentaba a ella no tendría oportunidad de salir vivo, así que guardando su arma, lentamente fue retrocediendo sin hacer ruido.

Endimión al reconocer su voz, supo que ante la princesa de Urano no podría escapar, así que valientemente decidió confrontarla; "No soy enemigo"

"¿Qué hace en esta parte del palacio?", Haruka volvió a preguntar a las sombras.

"Urano, por favor no lo lastimes, él está conmigo", Serenity salió de su escondite y valientemente se interpuso entre ella y el príncipe de cabellos negros.

"Princesa Serenity", la rubia al escuchar esas palabras bajo la guardia. Acercándose un poco a aquel hombre comprobó que se trataba del príncipe de la Tierra, "¿Qué hace ocultándose entre las sombras como si de un ladrón se tratara?", la Uraniana volvió a envainar su espada.

"Ha venido a verme, no seas tan dura con él", apenada, Serenity bajo la mirada.

"Caballero, comprenderá que estas no son horas de visitar a una señorita, ¿no?"

"¡Urano!", la aguamarina reprendió sus palabras.

"La princesa de Urano tiene razón, me ocultaba para no ser descubierto por los guardias del palacio. Respecto a mi inoportuna visita a esta hora, es porque es la única hora en la que podemos vernos para no ser descubiertos", Endimión tomo de la mano a Serenity.

"Comprendo, en medio de estas sombras no lo reconocí. Lamento haber interrumpido", la rubia se disculpó.

"Es mi culpa, no debí hacerlo", Endimión hizo una reverencia.

"Urano, Neptuno… ¿Qué hacen a estas horas fuera de sus habitaciones?", Serenity las observo con una mirada juguetona.

"Nosotros…nosotros", Haruka, no fue capaz de articular palabra. Estaba sumamente nerviosa.

"Estábamos en nuestras habitaciones, pero escuchamos un ruido que provenía desde los jardines y al echar un vistazo comprobamos que algo se movía entre la oscuridad", Neptuno fue más hábil en mentir.

"Ya veo, por un momento pensé otra cosa", la princesa sonrió sutilmente.

"¿Qué pensaste?", Endimión la miro extrañado.

"No, nada…. Urano, Neptuno, ruego que no informen de esto a mi madre", la joven estaba completamente apenada por aquella infortunada situación.

"No tienes de que preocuparte princesa, nosotros no diremos nada, pero deben de ser más cuidadosos con sus encuentros", Michiru gentilmente y en señal de confianza la tomó de la mano.

"Muchas gracias por comprender Neptuno. Endimión, ella es una excelente pintora y hace algún tiempo me pidió que fuéramos sus modelos para una de sus obras, ¿Te gustaría?", Serenity pidió tomándolo de las manos.

"Sería un placer", el pelinegro dirigió una sonrisa para las jóvenes.

"Agradezco su disponibilidad. Ahora nosotros nos retiramos, buenas noches", Michiru jalo del brazo a Haruka para que se moviera.

"Buenas noches", la Uraniana dijo a la par que caminaba detrás de la aguamarina. "¡Oye!, se un poco más cariñosa", dijo en voz baja.

"Mi amor, este no es el lugar para mostrarte cariño… cuando estemos a solas lo haré", Michiru respondió como con un murmullo.

"Eso me agrada"

Endimión y Serenity no lograron comprender aquello que casi en silencio hablaban, así que girándose para quedar de frente, se miraron a los ojos para terminar fundiéndose en un beso.

* * *

León ingreso en su habitación, maldiciendo por no haber tenido oportunidad de asesinar al príncipe y a la deshonrosa princesa. Sí la princesa de Urano no hubiera interferido, entonces ya no habría estorbo alguno para que él se quedara con el reino de la Luna. Si quería cumplir con sus propósitos, debía buscar la forma de separarlos y eso sin duda seria pronto, muy pronto…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

*Icor, era la sangre de los dioses.

Demmian; Obviamente Michiru se estaba haciendo del rogar.

Vicky, muchas gracias por el cumplido. Aunque a veces se me dificulta un poco escribir las dos para el mismo día, debo decir que no planeo dejarla inconclusa. No es justo para los lectores.

Lizlopez, hola y bienvenida. Gracias por leer mi historia. Saludos hasta la perla tapatía.

Masspao, la historia siempre parece repetirse, pero al final siempre acabaran juntas. Por supuesto que tendrán tiempo de disfrutar y no solo de su amor. Muy cierto, Venus deberá valorar más los sentimientos de los demás y no tanto su codicia.

Milla23, no hubiera sido justo mantenerlas más tiempo separadas. Ya era hora de que se unieran. Venus ya necesitaba que la pusieran en su lugar.

Guest, Hola. Venus más que caprichosa, pareciera que está obsesionada con Urano. Y si, Marte quiere a Venus, aunque no es un amor romántico. Ella realmente quiere que se enamore para que deje de causar problemas.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

 **CÓMPLICES** **DE LO CLANDESTINO;**

 **BERYL**

 **(Días después. Ático del ala norte)**

El ático se alzaba sobre el ala norte del palacio. Lugar al que pocas personas tenían acceso dadas las condiciones de aquel sitio. Polvo, humedad, telarañas y cosas viejas era lo único que podía ser encontrado allí. Sin lugar a dudas era el lugar perfecto para la clandestinidad.

Serenity ingreso en el tratando de no aterrarse el fino vestido. Usando el fuego de una vela para iluminar sus pasos y no tropezar en medio de la oscuridad.

Ayudándose con ella, fue encendiendo los preciosos candelabros ubicados en las esquinas del gran salón. Fue así que la habitación quedo completamente iluminada, revelando todas aquellas cosas que alguna vez fueron desechadas del palacio.

"¿Endimión?", pregunto susurrando. "Ya estoy aquí"

"Aquí estoy", contesto el apuesto hombre emergiendo de entre las cosas.

"Disculpa el desorden", la hermosa princesa de la Luna se lanzó a los brazos del joven, quien gustoso la recibió en ellos y luego la beso.

"¿Crees que esto sea una buena idea?", en su rostro se reflejaba la abrumadora preocupación.

"Lo es, casi nadie sube a este lado del palacio. No te preocupes tanto y gocemos un momento de nuestra compañía"

"¿Casi nadie?, eso no suena muy seguro", replico incrédulo ante la confianza que la princesa había dejado impresa en sus palabras.

"Si escuchamos que alguien viene, corre a esconderte. Que para mí será más fácil justificar mi presencia en este lugar"

Endimión cerró los ojos, luego los abrió para dirigirle una mirada; "¿Confías en Urano y en Neptuno?"

Serenity volvió a abrazarlo y a besarle los labios, "Por supuesto. La clandestinidad es algo que tenemos en común"

De pronto comenzaron a escuchar pasos que se aproximaban. El corazón de ambos se aceleró de golpe; "Ocúltate", alcanzo a decir Serenity.

" _Urano, no golpes el caballete. Podrías romperlo"_ , escucharon a la aguamarina decir.

" _Me acusas sin fundamento, no lo he golpeado"_

" _¿A no?, ¿Y el golpe que le diste hace unos momentos?…. Otra vez lo has golpeado"_ , la princesa de Neptuno volvía a reprender.

" _Ya no me regañes, además comprende que este pasillo es muy angosto y esta oscuro"_

" _Sabes que no podría enfadarme contigo, te perdono"_ , Michiru dijo ingresando al ático. "Hola", saludo con una sonrisa.

"Nos han asustado, creímos que alguien del palacio venia", Serenity dijo completamente aliviada al ver que eran ambas princesas.

"No se preocupen, nadie nos ha seguido", Urano acomodo el caballete para que su amada comenzara la pintura.

"Eso me deja más tranquila, ¿En qué posición te gustaría pintarnos?", Serenity pregunto abrazando a Endimión.

"Eso lo pueden decidir ustedes", Neptuno acomodaba las acuarelas y el blanco lienzo.

"Así, muy juntos", la hermosa princesa junto su cuerpo al cuerpo del apuesto príncipe.

Neptuno se sentó frente al lienzo, comenzando a dar los primeros pincelazos. Urano por su parte observaba a su amada. Se veía tan hermosa cada vez que pintaba. Finamente deslizaba el pincel sobre él, transformando aquel fondo blanco en una pareja de hermosos enamorados.

Entonces el corazón de los cuatro se estremeció. Pasos y voces comenzaron a acercarse hacia aquel lugar. De ser descubiertos, ¿Cómo podrían justificar su presencia en ese sitio?, quizás para ellas tres les sería fácil inventar una historia, pero ¿Cómo explicarían la presencia del joven príncipe de la Tierra?

" _¿Dónde se habrá metido?", la voz de Marte pudo ser percibida._

" _Pues no estaba en los jardines", Mercurio contesto._

" _¿Creen que haya bajado a la Tierra?", Júpiter pregunto._

" _No lo creo, quizás fue a dar un paseo más allá del lago", nuevamente la voz de Mercurio se escuchó._

" _¿Qué hacemos aquí?, no creo que haya venido al ático. Además no pienso entrar allí, no quiero ensuciar mi vestido"_

" _Venus, tú siempre de vanidosa, pero esta vez tienes razón. Mejor vayamos a buscarla a otro lado", Marte sugirió._ _Alejándose del sitio._

Sin hacer ruido, las tres princesas y el príncipe permanecieron durante unos minutos. Serenity pensaba que el retumbar de su nervioso corazón los delataría…

* * *

 **(Dos días después. Pasillos del palacio)**

Hacia dos días que Serenity y Endimión se veían a escondidas, momento en el cual la Neptuniana aprovechaba para pintar aquel hermoso cuadro.

La joven ingreso al pasillo con una sonrisa que embellecía su dulce rostro, sus mejillas estaban rojizas y sus ojos brillaban. Se sentía completamente dichosa.

"Princesa, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?", Luna se acercó a ella.

"Paseando, cerca del bosque", contesto con un sonrisa.

"Sabes que no puedes alejarte del palacio, no sin que alguien te acompañe"

"Lo sé. No deberían preocuparse tanto por mi seguridad. Pero prometo que la próxima que quiera alejarme tanto, iré acompañada", la joven que no podía con tanta felicidad, respondió alejándose de aquel punto.

La hermosa princesa de Neptuno caminaba por aquel pasillo que la conduciría hasta las caballerizas. Ya que Urano estaría allí, esperándola para ir a dar un paseo por los hermosos bosques de la Luna.

Al doblar por el pasillo de la izquierda, la joven princesa Serenity apareció.

"Hola Neptuno, ¿A dónde te diriges?", Serenity pregunto al encontrarse con la hermosa aguamarina.

"Urano prometió que luego del entrenamiento me enseñaría a montar, así que voy a encontrarme con ella en las caballerizas", respondió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Serenity sonrió gentilmente; "Iría con ustedes, pero supongo que mi presencia solo estorbaría y comprendo que ustedes quieren privacidad", habiendo dicho coloco su mano sobre el hombro derecho de la Neptuniana.

"¿Perdón?", Kaiousei pregunto sorprendida al casi saberse descubiertas.

"Ahora mismo yo vengo de visitar la hermosa Tierra y estaba pensando en que tú y Urano podrían venir conmigo la próxima vez que baje a ese lugar. Allí podrías pintar esos hermosos bosques, además de no que tendrán que ocultarse para disfrutar de su compañía", la princesa miro los ojos de la aguamarina.

"Princesa, yo… ¿Qué sabes sobre mí y Urano?", Neptuno pregunto con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Aunque eran discretas, parecía que la princesa se había percatado de aquello que a escondidas sucedía.

Serenity tomo sus manos; "Michiru, sé que ese es tu nombre porque escuche a Urano llamarte así, y sé que su nombre es Haruka porque cariñosamente así la llamaste. Conmigo no tienen que fingir, ni ocultarse. Además he visto como ella te observa… Endimión tiene la misma mirada para conmigo… el amor verdadero es algo que no se puede ocultar. Qué bonito es estar enamorada, ¿No crees?", de su pecho escapo un suspiro.

Michiru la miraba sorprendida; "Es algo que nosotros no pudimos evitar. Nos enamoramos profundamente"

"Yo sé que no pudieron evitarlo, así es el amor. No tienen que preocuparse, yo no diré nada. Y ahora ve, que de seguro estará impaciente por no verte llegar", la bondad en sus palabras tranquilizo a la aguamarina.

"Muchas gracias princesa. Hasta luego", Michiru sonrió y de inmediato apresuró sus pasos hacia las caballerizas.

* * *

 **(Caballerizas)**

Haruka estaba descalza, con los pantalones doblados hasta sus rodillas. Feliz cepillaba los negros crines de su caballo, además de que previamente lo había bañado y alimentado. Pero al escuchar que la aguamarina se aproximaba, se giró para verla llegar.

"¿A qué se debe esa hermosa sonrisa?", dejo de lado lo que hacía, luego le beso ambas mejillas.

"A que me gusta sonreír para ti", miro esos ojos verdes, luego beso sus labios.

"Tú caballo está listo, te ayudare a subir", la rubia señalo.

"Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero no me siento segura haciéndolo por mi propia cuenta, ¿Qué te parece si mejor me llevas en el tuyo?", la aguamarina suspiro. "Debo decir que aquel día que me llevaste en tu caballo hasta la enfermería, fui inmensamente feliz al tenerte tan cerca… rodeándome con tus amorosos brazos"

"Me agrada la idea", se inclinó un poco para calzar sus pies y arreglarse el pantalón, luego tomo a la mujer de la cintura, ayudándola a sentarse de lado sobre el brioso caballo.

"Que galante es usted, de seguro suele hacerlo a menudo con su novia"

"Así es, siempre lo hago"

"Y dígame, ¿Ella es bonita?", la Neptuniana pregunto.

"No es bonita, es hermosa. Con unos ojos azules que parecen mares", Haruka se sentó sobre el caballo, tomándolo de las riendas para dirigirlo con suave galope hacia el bosque. Donde tomando impulso, lo llevo a correr a moderada velocidad.

"Veo que te gusta la velocidad", dijo ella sujetándose lo mejor que pudo.

"Me gusta sentir el viento en mi rostro. No te preocupes, ahora mismo la disminuiré"

"Había olvidado decirte que la princesa nos ha invitado a la Tierra, ¿No crees que sería peligroso ir?", Michiru cuestiono.

"Lo es, pero me gusta la aventura ¿Por qué no ir?, será hermoso. Serenity ha ido en innumerables veces, no creo que seamos descubiertas"

Venus paseaba por el bosque, muy cerca de donde ambas princesas lo hacían. Al escuchar que un caballo se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba, se ocultó lo mejor que pudo para no ser descubierta. Y entonces contemplo a aquella pareja. Urano abrazaba a la aguamarina como a ella nunca la abrazo. La besaba con una intensidad que jamás probo de los labios de la Uraniana. Con esa mujer sonreía completamente enamorada. Entonces sintió un vacío en el corazón. Marte tenía razón, aun siendo la diosa del amor, esa era un sentimiento que solo conocía atreves de lo que observaba y de las duces pláticas de enamorados.

Mirando la sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia, más allá de sentir celos o rabia, la tristeza se apodero de ella. Por fin había comprendido el daño que con sus acciones había causado, ¿Podría de alguna manera enmendar su falta?...

* * *

 **(Biblioteca principal. Esa noche)**

Con mirada triste, Venus observaba las pinturas que embellecían las paredes de aquel lugar, mientras que con sus delicadas manos acariciaba los libros que se encontraban sobre los grandes muebles.

Entonces su atención se desvió al escuchar que la puerta se abría.

"Aquí estoy, recibí tu nota", con una profunda desconfianza, Neptuno ingreso en el salón.

"Gracias por venir"

"Sabes que esto no es nada cómodo para ninguna de las dos, ahora dime ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? Si sabes que entre nosotros no hay nada que discutir"

"Toma asiento, no tengas miedo", la joven deidad se sentó, Neptuno se quedó de pie observando a la joven diosa.

"Tú eres muy diferente a Urano. Si le hubiera pedido que habláramos, sin duda alguna me hubiera rechazado"

"Entonces dime que es eso tan importante que quieres decirme", la aguamarina comenzaba a impacientarse.

"Lamento lo que hice con Urano. Me resulto atractiva y yo…no pude dejarla ir…"

"Sabes de sobra que no me interesa lo que hayan hecho. Mi historia con Urano comenzó justo cuando me confeso sus sentimientos. El pasado es algo que no me importa", Neptuno se dio media vuelta para salir de allí.

"Para mí también me resulta incómodo hablar sobre el asunto… ahora me doy cuenta de que era a ti a quien amaba. Es a ti a quien de verdad quiere… siempre te perteneció. No volveré a incomodarlas, pero si alguna vez puedo hacer algo por ustedes, no duden en pedirlo", la joven era sincera con sus palabras.

"Te equivocas, Urano no me pertenece, ella es libre de elegir, en ello radica el verdadero amor. Además no debiste engañarla de esa manera, eso la llevo a cometer muchos errores. Lo único que lograste fue que nos distanciáramos. No vuelvas a entrometerte entre nosotros"

"Pedir perdón no sirve de nada"

"Qué bueno que lo entiendes, además no tengo que disculparme contigo por haberte abofeteado, tu provocación me hizo caer tan bajo. Ahora espero y cumplas con tu promesa de no volver a interponerte entre nosotros", la aguamarina finalizo y abandonando a la diosa, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

 **(Días después, en la Tierra)**

Urano observaba atrevas de los ventanales del palacio del joven Endimión. Los rayos del sol eran algo que le parecía hermoso, mientras que el calor que rosaba su pálida piel era algo placentero. Michiru se concentraba en el lienzo y la joven pareja de enamorados que posaban para ella.

"Príncipe Endimión, debo decir que este es un lugar muy hermoso. El aroma a canela, tierra mojada y madera es maravilloso. El día en este lugar es muy diferente al que tenemos en Urano"

"Aunque no es un planeta tan grande como Urano o Neptuno, es singularmente interesante", respondió tratando de no moverse.

"Esta listo", Neptuno finalmente firmo su obra maestra.

"¿De verdad?", Serenity corrió hacia ella para mirarlo."Es hermoso"

"En verdad lo es"

Urano se sentó en el diván. Michiru se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

"¿Neptuno?", dijo al saberse observada por Serenity y el joven Endimión.

"Haruka, tú y Michiru no deben preocuparse por ocultarse en este sitio. Sé muy bien lo que sucede entre ustedes dos", Serenity sonrió para ella.

"Pero…", la Uraniana trato de articular.

"Anda, vayan a dar un paseo. No deben preocuparse porque alguien las vea juntas", Serenity dijo.

"Si", Urano respondió.

"Haruka, vamos. Aquí estorbamos", Michiru la tomo de la mano, saliendo del palacio y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el jardín.

"¿A dónde quieres ir?, si no conocemos este sitio", la rubia cuestiono.

"No lo sé, pero gocemos que nos encontramos fuera del palacio de la Luna, ¿no lo crees?, la joven se giró para besarle los labios.

"Tienes razón, aquí sí puedo hacer esto", la hermosa diosa dijo tomándola en sus brazos.

"Bájame, no me vayas a tirar", rió un poco mientras la rubia la sostenía firmemente.

"¿Acaso no confías en mí?", Haruka se sintió ofendida.

"Si confió, pero eres muy ocurrente y capaz que me sueltas"

"No sería capaz", la rubia beso nuevamente aquellos labios.

"Ustedes, no pueden estar en este lugar", una alta mujer de cabellos rojos interrumpió aquel beso. "Esto son los dominios del príncipe Endimión", su voz rugía como el trueno.

"Lo sabemos, el mismo nos ha invitado", Neptuno dijo mientras Urano la devolvía al suelo.

"Parecen forasteros… Soy Beryl, la guardiana de estas tierras…", replico, pero al acercarse a Urano y verle a los ojos, le reconoció por ese mirar y por el deiforme cuerpo, entonces se postro ante ella. "Disculpe mi señor Urano, no lo reconocí"

"No temas mujer y ahora levántate", Urano ordeno.

"No es digno de nosotros que ustedes dioses de la Luna, pisen este pobre y humilde lugar. Tampoco es digno que yo, una simple mortal me dirija a ustedes, merezco mi castigo", la mujer respondió a Urano.

"No tienes porque temer", Neptuno se acercó a ella, indicándole que se levantara.

"Urano… Neptuno, es hora de irnos", Serenity dijo acercándose hasta ellas. Beryl al verla volvió a hacer una reverencia; "Princesa Serenity, no somos dignos de su presencia"

"Buena mujer que proteges las tierras del príncipe Endimión, levántate. No es necesario que te postres ante mí", Serenity coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer.

"Entonces me retiro, con su permiso", la mujer se disculpó, lanzando una mirada no muy grata hacia la joven Selenita.

Endimión llego poco después, ya que dentro del palacio un asunto de suma importancia lo había detenido; "Comienza a oscurecer, lo mejor es que vuelvan a la Luna antes de que comiencen a echarlas de menos"

"¿Quién es esa mujer llamada Beryl?", Serenity pregunto a su amado.

"Debí haberles prevenido. Beryl es una joven princesa que por mandato de mi padre quedo al cuidado de algunas tierras. No es mala persona, pero puede llegar a ser extraña", explico al instante…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Hola mis estimados lectores, lamento decirles que este fic va a llegar a su fin. Pero no se pongan tristes, este fic se divide en dos partes, la primera está por terminar, para entrar en otra etapa quizás más madura.

Vicky; Aquí otro capítulo dedicado a ti. Yo también quisiera actualizar a diario, pero me gusta afinar detalles en cada capítulo, buscando que no lleve faltas de ortografía, y si se me escapan pues que sean mínimas.

masspao, la relación de Haruka y Michiru es muy parecida a la de Serenity y Endimión, por eso se entienden a la perfección.

Guest, gracias por los aplausos. Su relación necesitaba desarrollarse, Neptuno le pidió ir con calma a Urano, algo que esta acepto. Es por eso que no ha sucedido nada.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO XX**

 **LA IRA DE LA REINA**

 **(Hace un milenio)**

 _Mientras_ _que dentro del palacio la fiesta se celebraba, en los jardines una mujer de cabellos rubios y uniforme militar esperaba por alguien. A menudo consultaba su reloj. Comenzaba a impacientarse y a pensar que esa persona no asistiría al encuentro._

 _De pronto en la distancia escucho una celebración. Hombres lanzaban fuertes voces en señal de apoyo para aquellos que valientemente competían._

 _Entonces fijo la vista en la esfera azul a la cual llamaban tierra, fue allí donde contemplo el espectáculo que aquellos valientes ofrecían para sus dioses._

" _Amara, aquí estoy", una mujer de cabello turquesa apareció detrás de ella._

" _Nerissa, ¿Te han visto dirigirte hasta aquí?", encaminando sus pasos hacia su amada, la abrazo al mismo tiempo que besaba sus labios._

" _No, nadie lo ha hecho. Debo decir que esta noche luces increíblemente atractiva. Como el día en que te presentaste en mi palacio"_

" _Tú también te vez muy hermosa, pero dime ¿Cómo están las cosas en Neptuno?", la rubia mujer pregunto._

" _No te creen digna de mi amor, que saben ellos si tú y yo nos amamos inmensamente", Nerissa con fuerza se aferró a los brazos de su amada._

" _Mira hacia la Tierra, ¿Lo ves?", la Uraniana pregunto señalando hacia una alta estepa, donde aquella competencia se llevaba a cabo._

" _Sí… ¿planeas ir?", llena de preocupación, la Neptuniana la miro a los ojos._

" _Sí y volveré con la bendición de los dioses y entonces los Neptunianos comprenderán cuán grande es mi amor por ti", Amara con cariño acariciaba sus largos cabellos._

" _¿Tan grande que desafiaras la autoridad de la reina?"_

" _Así de grande es mi amor"_

" _Tengo miedo", con lagrimas en los ojos, la mujer refugio la cabeza en su pecho._

"Pequeña, no tienes que temer. _He descubierto una manera en la que tú y yo estaremos unidas para siempre…. Aunque el cruel destino nos separe, nuestro amor permanecerá siendo uno solo... para siempre"_

" _¿De qué manera?", Nerissa pregunto sin entender sus palabras._

" _Cuando vuelva te lo diré, seremos eternamente felices. Ahora tengo que irme, te amo", inclinando el rostro sobre el de ella, apasionadamente la beso._

"Y _o también te amo. Te estaré esperando"_

 _Amara sonrió una vez más y enredando su cuerpo en el hermoso clámide, se lanzó en raudo vuelo hacia la Tierra. Sin dejar de ver a la joven que desde a Luna la contemplaba hacerlo, en silencio le dedicaba hermosas palabras de amor._

" _¡Urano!", Nerissa grito al ver como su amada poco a poco se aleja de su vista._

* * *

 **(Tres meses después de haber visitado la Tierra. Lago de la Luna)**

El noble general de cabellos blancos llamado Kunsite, caminaba junto a Venus, quien tratando de ocultar el rubor que acudía a encenderle el divino rostro, hacia lo posible por no mantener contacto visual con él.

"Luego de haber tenido el atrevimiento de escribirle unas cuantas lineas, supuse que no respondería mi carta. Comprendo que no tenía porqué hacerlo, si solo soy un simple mortal de la Tierra", el hombre se lamentó profundamente al ser consciente de su origen.

"No diga eso, pero la verdad es que luego de pensarlo mucho me decidí a responderle. Perdone la tardanza", la hermosa diosa dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

"Me parecía lógico que no quisiera hacerlo. Mi trabajo es cuidar del príncipe Endimión así como el suyo es cuidar de la princesa Serenity. En eso no somos muy diferentes, la diferencia comienza donde su divinidad y mi humanidad", dijo tomándola del brazo.

"Eso es verdad, solo que esto me parece extraño", Venus dijo girando su rostro para no verle.

"¿Se refiere a que es indigno de su parte pasear con un simple hombre de la Tierra?", Kunzite pregunto.

"No, por favor no piense eso. Es solo que jamás me encontré en la situación de tratar con persona alguna"

"Ya veo. Por ser quien es, supongo que solo toma sus corazones sin antes conocerle"

"Usted lo ha explicado mejor que yo", Venus sonrió.

"Entonces deme la oportunidad de demostrarle como es el interior del mío, el resto usted lo decidirá", Kunzite se inclinó para quedar a la altura de sus labios.

Cuando finalmente estaba por besarla, gentilmente Venus rechazo sus besos, "Aún no"

* * *

 **(Más alla)**

Tomadas de la mano, Haruka y Michiru caminaban por entre los laberintos del jardín. La aguamarina de vez en cuando besaba la mejilla de su amada, algo que la Uraniana disfrutaba. Eran tan felices en esos momentos, que parecía que nada ni nadie podría nublar su dicha.

"El pasto está fresco, sentémonos un momento", la princesa de Neptuno sugirió mientras se detenía la bajo la sombra de un árbol.

"Me parece una idea encantadora", Haruka sonrió para ella al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el clámide. "Espera, úsalo para que no te ensucies el vestido"

"Pero se ensuciara"

"Eso no importa, tu vestido es más importante para mí", la rubia comenzó a acomodarlo para que su compañera se sentara sobre el.

"Gracias, que galante de su parte", Michiru sonrió agachando la cabeza para que no notara su rostro encendido. Haruka simplemente se recostó a su lado y con los brazos debajo de su cabeza. "Es muy lindo", la hermosa diosa de ojos azules señalo.

"Gracias", la otra sonrió.

"No me refería a ti, hablaba al pasto", la aguamarina replico dejando que una ligera risa escapara de sus labios.

"También es muy lindo", Urano contesto.

"Por lo que veo, la humildad no es algo que la princesa de Urano posea, pero ¿Acaso el pasto es más lindo que yo?", Neptuno sabia pretender estar ofendida.

"Mi amor, sabes que no hay nadie más lindo que tú", con amor, la rubia le acaricio ambas mejillas.

Michiru recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia para escuchar el latir de su corazón, "Te amo tanto", dijo al mismo tiempo que besaba a su amada, quien gustosa correspondió a sus juguetones labios

Conforme pasaban los minutos aquel inocente beso se fue profundizando más y más, hasta llegar al punto en que Haruka giro sobre su amada. Entonces esos besos y esas caricias comenzaron a descender hacia otras partes de la señorita Kaio, quien con los ojos cerrados envolvió a la deiforme en un abrazo para disfrutar de esas sensaciones tan nuevas... y placenteras.

La rubia besaba su hermoso cuello mientras cuidaba de no dejar marcas en el. Sus manos inquietas bajaron hasta sus hombros, donde empujo hacia los costados los tirantes del peplo que cubría su perfecta desnudes. Michiru sonreía ante esas caricias. Urano de forma inconsciente dirigió sus labios hacia el precioso escote de su amada. Sus juguetonas manos se abrieron paso por entre esas aterciopeladas piernas.

Del pecho de la aguamarina comenzaron a escapar pequeñas quejas que hicieron que su amada le levantara el vestido un poco más, teniendo total acceso hacia sus muslos. En medio de toda esa ola de sensaciones, la Neptuniana nuevamente busco los labios de su amante, algo a lo que la deiforme respondió con un beso profundo. La mano de la rubia se deslizo por entre sus bien formados muslos y llevando su dedo hasta el encaje de la ropa interior de su amada, comenzar a tirar de ella.

Como si aquellas caricias tan intimas la hubieran traído de vuelta del trance pasional en que se encontraba, protesto; "No". Urano ante su voz reacciono de inmediato, reincorporándose y dándose cuenta de que su ropa también estaba en desorden, rápidamente la abotono: "Yo… yo lo lamento", luego se acomodó el cabello y se sentó a su lado.

La aguamarina se acomodó el vestido, luego hizo lo mismo con sus alborotados cabellos; "No te disculpes, esto también ha sido mi culpa. Nos hemos permitido ir muy lejos", dijo con el rostro totalmente encendido.

"Así ha sido… entre nosotros no va a pasar algo que tú no quieras. Ante todo yo te respeto. Esto en verdad no ha sido mi intensión", la rubia bajo la mirada. Estaba totalmente apenada, temía que aquello significara el final de su relación.

"Es que yo… soy virgen y quiero que mi primera vez sea algo especial, en el lugar y en el momento indicado… te amo demasiado y este lugar es hermoso, pero prefiero esperar. Ruego porque puedas comprenderme", la hermosa diosa no podía ocultar el rubor de su rostro.

"Me parece perfecto que quieras esperar ese momento y a esa persona, no tienes de que avergonzarte. Yo no te voy a presionar o forzar para que sea conmigo", Haruka la abrazo, besándole los labios.

" _Solo espero el momento adecuado para entregarme a ti_ ", Michiru pensó al corresponder a sus besos. "Agradezco que me comprendas, espero no sonar demasiado anticuada", rió un poco.

"Por supuesto que no lo eres, ¿Sabes? sonara extraño de mi parte... pero yo jamás he hecho el amor", Haruka respondió titubeante.

Michiru se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras; "¿No?... pero…", trato de decir.

Haruka negó con la cabeza, silenciando sus labios con un beso; "Jamás lo he hecho. Las caricias y los besos que son comprados u ofrecidos sin amor, no cuentan. No para mi"

La aguamarina ante su contestación sonrió con confianza.

* * *

La reina Serenity había decidido que las jóvenes tomaran un descanso y con ellos los entrenamientos de pospusieran por un tiempo. Además de que Plut había vuelto a las puertas del tiempo, algo que hizo en compañía de la pequeña princesa de Saturno. Ahora estaban de vuelta.

La niña caminaba ayudada de su mano. Para Plut no pasó desapercibido que la pequeña había crecido durante el último mes.

"¿Quieres jugar?", la mujer de cabellera verde pregunto.

"Si", la niña se sentó sobre el pasto.

"Veo que finalmente has traído a la pequeña", Serenity se dirigió a ella.

"La lleve conmigo a las puertas del tiempo, pero luego de todos estos días finalmente hemos regresado para continuar con los entrenamientos", Plut sonrió para con la princesa.

"Hola pequeña", Mercurio acaricio los negros cabellos de la niña.

"Ya me había olvidado de los deberes", Júpiter no sonaba del todo muy animada.

"Por lo que veo en mi ausencia no se han estado ejercitando", la mirada de la peli verde era inquisidora.

"Es algo que yo siempre hago", Marte sostenía en sus manos el precioso arco.

Estaban tan concentradas en su plática, que no notaron cuando la princesa de Saturno comenzó a alejarse…

* * *

 **(Jardines)**

"Creo que debemos volver al palacio", Michiru dijo. Aun esta estaba ruborizada por lo sucedido.

"Lo mismo pienso, dame un último beso antes de volver", la rubia suplico abrazándola.

Michiru beso su mejilla; "¿Así está bien?", pregunto a sabiendas de que ese beso no la conformaría.

"No", contesto aprisionándola en sus brazos y presionando sus labios contra los de la aguamarina. Tan concentradas estaban en demostrarse su mutuo amor, que no se percataron de que alguien las observaba.

De pronto la niña de Saturno emergió de entre los arbustos, "Mamá"

El sobresalto en sus corazones al saberse sorprendidas hizo que interrumpieran lo que estaban haciendo.

"Pequeña, nos has asustado", Haruka respiro aliviada al verla.

"Que hermosa te has puesto", la Neptuniana se inclinó para acariciarle el suave cabello.

"¡Mamá!", la chiquilla se lanzó a sus brazos.

"¡Oh!, sigue pensando que soy su mamá", Michiru la abrazo. Urano la miro con cierta desconfianza.

"Recuerda que ella bien podría ser nuestro enemigo"

"¿Y?. Mírala, es solo una niña muy hermosa… te llamare Hotaru"

La pequeña niña cuyo nombre ahora era Hotaru, al ver a la rubia soltó a su mamá Neptuno; "Papá", dijo efusivamente mientras la abrazaba por las piernas.

Urano se inclinó para tomarla en sus brazos; "Dicen que los niños no mienten, vemos, ¿Quién es el más guapo del universo?"

"Papá es el más guapo", respondió llevando sus manitas al rostro de la Uraniana.

"Me parece increíble que preguntes esas cosas", la aguamarina negó con la cabeza.

"¿Quién es la princesa más hermosa del universo?", Haruka volvió a preguntar.

"Mamá"

"Esa respuesta si me agrada", Michiru tomo a la niña en sus brazos.

"¡Oh!, lamento interrumpir, pero Plut anda buscando a esta pequeña", Serenity apareció de entre los arbustos. "Ella viene para acá", con una sonrisa y tratando de imaginar que había pasado, miro el clámide que reposaba sobre el suelo.

"Entonces yo me retiro", Urano levanto la prenda para volver al palacio, pero no sin antes besar la mejilla de su amada.

"Aquí estas pequeña, te he estado buscando. No vuelvas a desaparecer", Plut intento tomarla, pero la niña se aferró al talle de Neptuno.

"Quiero a mi mamá", lloro en sus brazos.

"Pequeña, Neptuno no es tu madre. Ven conmigo"

"No", volvió a responder.

* * *

 **(Esa noche, balcón habitación Miranda/Tritón)**

De pie en el balcón, la hermosa aguamarina observaba la Tierra. La cual era hermosa con aquellos grandes mares que eran muy parecidos a los de Neptuno.

"¿Qué haces?", la rubia la abrazo por detrás, dándole un beso en el cuello.

"Contemplaba la Tierra, en verdad es muy hermosa", respondió aún en brazos de su compañera.

"Por supuesto, aunque no es tan hermosa como tú", giro a su amada para que quedara de frente a ella.

"Es cierto, olvide decirte que he terminado el cuadro", Michiru la soltó. y entrando en la habitación, tomo en sus manos la pintura que reposaba sobre la cama.

"¿Qué pintura?", Haruka pregunto.

"La que comencé mientras tocabas el piano y mirabas mis senos", la aguamarina lo mostró a la rubia.

"¡Ey!, yo no veía tus senos… bueno si… es decir… te veía a ti, es que eres tan preciosa", el rosto de la rubia estaba encendido. Finalmente había sido descubierta.

"No te disculpes tanto", la joven de cabellos aqua rió, colocando su dedo en los labios de la rubia.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, me cuestionaste acerca de si me gustabas. Hoy puedo decir que si y mucho"

"Lo sé y debo decir que la forma en la que me miraste no me pareció nada molesta, pero dime, ¿Qué te parece?"

"Es muy bello, en verdad poses un gran talento"

"Espero que cuando vuelvas a Urano lo luzcas en un buen lugar del palacio"

"Tú misma escogerás ese lugar", la rubia beso nuevamente sus labios y sin imaginar lo que el amanecer les depararía.

* * *

 **(Mañana siguiente. Campo de entrenamiento)**

"Tu espada no será suficiente contra mi rayo", la poderosa Júpiter lanzaba una vez más su ataque en contra de Urano.

Rodando sobre el polvoriento suelo, Urano esquivo el ataque. Tomando impulso se levantó para sacudir el suelo; "Deja de presumir… tierra tiembla", replicó en el momento en el que Júpiter era alcanzada por el ataque. "¿Quién contra mí?", lanzo el osado reto al mismo tiempo que sacaba su espada. "¿O es acaso que temen hacerme frente?, ¿Dónde está su valentía?"

"Yo lo haré gustosa", Marte se paró frente a ella y preparando la encendida flecha, lanzo el ataque en contra de la rubia.

"Tu fuego sagrado no tiene oportunidad contra mi espada", Urano profirió cuando el fuego se impactó contra el reluciente metal de su arma. Fue entonces que la saeta llameante volvió a Marte, pero esta vez su poder había sido aumentado.

"Usas mi propio ataque para combatirme, que inteligente de tu parte", Marte se burló al mismo tiempo que nuevamente preparaba el hermoso arco.

"Al golpear mi espada ha regresado hacia ti", la Uraniana mientras que hábilmente se defendía del rayo de la Joviana.

"Centella de Júpiter", grito mientras que del cielo a su mano llegaba un poderoso rayo.

"No lo permitiré", Neptuno se interpuso entre ella y Urano. Haciendo uso de su espejo, devolvió el ataque contra la princesa de Júpiter, quien con gran habilidad logro esquivarlo.

"Es mi turno", Venus dio un paso hacia el frente. Tomando la cadena que ceñía su cintura, la agito en el aire;"Cadena de amor de Venus", grito al mismo tiempo que la lanzaba en contra de Urano, quien sonriendo se inclinó para atacarla; "Tierra, tiembla", y entonces la hermosa diosa desestabilizo sus pasos, cayendo al suelo.

"Neptuno, tú y yo", Mercurio la miro, era el momento de que las dos princesas acuáticas se enfrentaran.

"Ataca, te doy la ventaja", Neptuno sostuvo el tridente de manera amenazadora mientras que la que lleva el caduceo agitaba sus manos.

"Fulgor del agua de Mercurio"

Neptuno simplemente sonrió y entonces fue su turno de atacar; "Maremoto de Neptuno", el ataque alcanzo una increíble velocidad, logrando lanzar a la joven de Mercurio.

"Me sorprenden sus avances", la reina les observaba desde la distancia.

"A mí también. Como vera, no es necesario que utilicen sus transformaciones. Su calidad de diosas y semidiosas hacen que el poder fluya atreves de sus cuerpos", Plut explico.

"Urano y Neptuno me sorprenden, ellas dos son capaces de hacer frente a cuatro de sus compañeras", la reina señalo.

"Así es su majestad, no cabe duda que la deiforme princesa Tenousei y la princesa Kaiosei hacen un buen equipo"

"Yo tan solo era un niña cuando todo aquello sucedió. Aunque no lo creas, lo recuerdo perfectamente", la reina sonrió para con la mujer de cabello verdes.

"Yo también lo recuerdo… aunque esta vez parece ser diferente"

"Tal vez lo sea… aunque quien sabe, dímelo tú que eres la guardiana del tiempo"

"Su majestad, sabe que tengo estrictamente hablar sobre ello", concluyo la peliverde.

* * *

 **(Más tarde, pasillos del palacio)**

Las jóvenes princesas caminaban tranquilamente.

Venus y Júpiter llevaban sus vestidos aterrados, Marte llevaba el suyo rasgado. El clámide de Urano había sido alcanzado por la saeta de fuego. Neptuno y Mercurio iban completamente empapadas.

"Por lo que veo, me perdí el combate", Serenity llevaba varios libros en sus manos.

"No estuvo tan emocionante como creí que seria", la deiforme Urano opino.

"¿No?, mira que mi saeta llameante te alcanzo", Marte sonrió en señal de triunfo.

"Si, pero no logro tocarme", Urano replico a sus palabras.

"No discutan", Mercurio con cuidado exprimía su petaso.

"Creo que lo he arruinado, lo lamento mucho", Neptuno se disculpó.

"No tienes porqué hacerlo", Mercurio sonrió gentilmente para ella.

"Tengo planes de ir a la Tierra, ¿Me acompañarían?", Serenity pregunto a sus amigas.

"Por supuesto", cuatro de sus compañeras respondieron gustosas.

"¿Urano, Neptuno?", Serenity cuestiono.

"Lo lamentamos princesa, Urano y yo ensayaremos para la velada que ofreceremos a la reina, en otra ocasión será. Además prometimos llevar a Hotaru al lago"

Serenity sonrió sabiendo que sus compañeras adoraban la privacidad; "Está bien, en otra ocasión será"

* * *

 **(Cuartel general de la Luna)**

León contemplaba aquellos mapas que yacían desordenados sobre la mesa de roble. Intentaba escuchar lo que los jóvenes oficiales le proponían, pero aunque físicamente se encontraba entre ellos, su pensamiento había volado lejos de él y ahora se encontraban centrados en aquel joven llamado Endimión.

"¿Se encuentra bien?", pregunto un oficial al verle con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Estoy bien", el tono de su voz enmascaraba su enojo, pero muy dentro de él la furia y los celos lo invadían.

* * *

 **(Tierra)**

Un hermoso rayo cruzo los cielos, atrayendo la atención de los mortales que habían presenciado aquella centella. Ese rayo no era otra cosa más que el poder de la diosa Júpiter, quien invocando al trueno se escondió detrás de el para que ella y sus cuatro compañeras pudieran bajar hasta la hermosa Tierra.

Sonrientes esperaban en una de las bancas del jardín del palacio del príncipe Endimión.

"Esto está mal, muy mal", Marte renegó de las malas decisiones de la princesa. Decisiones de las cuales ya eran cómplices.

"Comprendan mis sentimientos, estoy enamorada", Serenity suspiro ante sus palabras.

"¿Por qué mejor no lo olvidas?"

"Júpiter, eso que me pides es como si me pidieras que dejara de respirar, yo no podría vivir sin él", contestó con la mano sobre el pecho.

"En verdad no sé cuántas reglas estamos quebrantando", la que porta el caduceo y las aladas sandalias exclamo. "Concuerdo con Júpiter. No deberíamos estar aquí, pero sí en el palacio de la Luna"

"Vamos Mercurio, que sé que el joven general Ziosite no te es indiferente", la hermosa diosa de Venus ya no parecía ser aquella arrogante mujer. Aunque en sus ojos podía verse un destello de tristeza.

"Hacen que me sonroje", Mercurio exclamo con las manos sobre las rodillas.

En la distancia, la joven mujer llamada Beryl las contemplaba con asombro y desasosiego. Sabía perfectamente quienes eran ellas. Parecía que la visita de los dioses de la lLna se estaba volviendo algo regular. Primero se había encontrado con la deiforme Tenousei y la joven deidad de los Mares, ahora contemplaba a la belicosa Marte, la portadora del rayo Júpiter, la portadora del caduceo Mercurio, la siempre hermosa Venus y aún más importante, la princesa Serenity, quien la última vez se había dirigió a ella.

A pesar de mirarlas con sumo interés no se animaba a acercarse. No le parecía prudente hacerlo. De pronto a sus espaldas apareció un joven hombre de la Luna, el cual sobre sus hombros llevaba la piel de un fiero felino.

Entonces el Selenita pregunto; "¿Qué miras?", ese joven no era otro más que León. Quien contemplándolas desde lejos fue testigo del momento en el que las jóvenes descendieron hasta la Tierra, siguiéndolas para así poder sorprenderlas.

"A ellas, a las jóvenes deidades que ahora pisan la Tierra", contesto la mujer.

"Han trasgredido una ley muy importante y esa ley hoy será su perdición. No te preocupes más mujer, ese hombre llamado Endimión será tuyo y la princesa Serenity y su reino serán solo míos", contesto enfurecido al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia las jóvenes que no imaginaban el cruel destino que les esperaba…

* * *

 **(Lago de la serenidad)**

La hermosa Neptuno se encontraba sentada junto a la orilla del lago, en su regazo sostenía a la pequeña princesa de ojos violeta.

"Plut dice que tú no eres mi mamá", la niña dijo mientras se divertía con los hermosos listones del vestido de la Neptuniana.

"Así es, yo no soy tu mamá… pero me gustaría mucho tener una hermosa hija como tú"

"¿Puedo decirte mamá?", pregunto inocentemente.

"Por supuesto", la abrazo, besándole las mejillas.

Hotaru se separó un poco del cuerpo de la aguamarina. Durante unos segundos fijamente la miro a los ojos.

"¿Qué sucede pequeña?", la mujer pregunto preocupada.

La niña la abrazo por el vientre, exclamando algo que sorprendió a la joven diosa; "Tú y Urano van a tener un bebé"

La princesa de los mares soltó una pequeña risa; "Pequeña, Urano y yo no podemos tener un hijo"

La princesita la observo un instante y solo para volver a repetir aquellas palabras; "Van a tener un bebé"

"La verdad es que me gustaría mucho tener un bebé con Urano, pero eso no es posible… eres muy pequeña e inocente como para comprender ciertas cosas", habiendo dicho se mordió los labios.

"Princesa Neptuno, la reina Serenity la espera en su oficina", un joven oficial se presentó ante ella, dándole la orden.

"Gracias… vamos Hotaru", Neptuno tomo de la mano a la pequeña y dirigiéndose hacia el palacio, miro que Urano ya se encontraba allí.

"Te estuve esperando junto al lago", preocupada dados los acontecimientos, Michiru refirió.

"Lo sé, cuando iba hacia allá un guardia me ha pedido que esperara aquí, la reina tiene algo que decirnos", nerviosa replico.

"¿Crees que ella sabe que tú y yo…?", titubeante, Michiru se llevó las manos al rostro.

"Quizás si quizás no… pero si ella lo sabe e intenta reprenderme, a mí no me importaría recibir mi castigo, a mí me importa que tu estés bien, conmigo puede hacer lo que ella quiera", dijo besando su mejilla.

Al escuchar que alguien se aproximaba, se separaron. Descubriendo que las otras cinco princesas también habían sido llamadas ante el concilio de la reina.

"¿Qué sucede?", una muy asustada Serenity pregunto.

"Ni nosotros lo sabemos", Urano al verlas se tranquilizó. Pensó que si el resto de las princesas habían sido llamadas, el asunto poco o nada tendría que ver que su relación con la aguamarina.

Fue en ese precio momento que la puerta se abrió, saliendo de la oficina el joven general. León dirigió una sonrisa malévola a las presentes. Aquella boca torcida petrifico a las jovenes.

"Adelante", Plut ordeno.

Las princesas ingresaron llenas de temor. Sabían que la presencia de León en aquel lugar no podía significar algo bueno.

"Madre, ¿Nos has mandado llamar a tu presencia?", Serenity se dirigió a ella.

La reina las contemplo y poniéndose de pie, golpeo el escritorio con el puño; "Saben que visitar la Tierra es algo que está completamente prohibido desde tiempos inmemoriales", su voz rugía como el trueno.

"Madre, yo puedo explicártelo"

"No hay explicación a lo que han hecho, ¿Durante cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo?", pregunto de manera inquisidora.

"Madre esto ha sido mi culpa"

"Y culpa de todas, debieron reportarme de tus visitas a la Tierra, ¿Acaso has estado viéndote a escondidas con un terrícola?", la pregunta perturbo a las presentes.

"Madre…yo…", la princesa bajo la mirada, no sabía si debía mentir o responder a aquel cuestionamiento.

"Contéstame Serenity, ¿Es verdad que has estado viéndote con el príncipe Endimión?"

Serenity estaba al borde del llanto. Sí mentía, sería como negar lo que por ese hombre sentía; "Yo…"

"Sí tú no me contestas, entonces lo llamare a él ante mi presencia. Y será merecedor de un castigo", concluyo la reina.

"Sí madre, yo amo a Endimión y durante todo este tiempo he bajado hasta la Tierra para verlo a escondidas. Sé que es algo que nuestros antepasados prohibieron, pero entiende que estoy enamorada", con serenidad se dirigió a su madre. Las jóvenes princesas estaban sorprendidas.

"Serenity, no debiste hacer eso, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?", la reina estaba desilusionada de su actuar.

"Lo sé, he faltado a mi juramento. Castígame a mí y no a él. Ni siquiera la muerte podría acabar con mis sentimientos hacia ese hombre", abatida bajo la mirada.

La reina la contemplo un momento, no podía reprender a su hija por haberse enamorado, pero si por haber faltado a las leyes; "Todas ustedes son merecedoras de un castigo".

"No madre, castígame a mí y no a ellas… yo fui quien bajo. Fui yo quien las forzó a ir conmigo", suplicante la princesa lloro.

"Lo lamento Serenity, pero ellas debieron informarme de tu comportamiento tan indigno y del cual murmuran"

Las jóvenes estaban preparadas para escuchar lo que la reina había decidido para ellas.

"Todas ustedes regresaran a su planeta natal, en tres días partirán hacia su destino", la reina ordeno. "Cuando esto se aclare ustedes podrán regresar. Ahora quiero que vayan a preparar sus cosas"

"Madre, por favor…"

"Serenity, he tomado mi decisión y es inapelable", furiosa la reina concluyo.

Las jóvenes salieron de allí tristes, pero si esa era la decisión que su majestad había tomado, no les quedaba de otra más que obedecer…

 **FIN PRIMERA ETAPA.**

* * *

 **Notas de autor;**

Esta historia se divide en dos etapas, la primera ha terminado con el desafío de Serenity y la "expulsión" de las princesas. En un principio pensé en darlo por terminado en este punto (con la destrucción del milenio de plata), pero luego comprendí que podría llegar a ser injusto para nuestra pareja que apenas han comenzado a disfrutar de su amor. A decir verdad, no sé si continuar el fic o iniciar la segunda etapa aparte. Creo que lo mejor es seguirla aquí. Lo que si les puedo adelantar, es que la próxima semana inicia y solo espero que les guste, sino les gusta pues damos por terminada la historia.

Milla23, considero a Beryl como la villana más extraña de toda la serie. Al menos la reina no se dio cuenta de que ellas también han faltado a las reglas.

Vicky, Venus tenía que darse cuenta de la realidad. Esperemos y en verdad no vuelva a interponerse.

Masspao, Esperemos y Venus si encuentre la felicidad, y que no sea solo un medio para olvidar…

VaMkHt, Habrá muchas sorpresas.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

 **LA DECISIÓN DE NEPTUNO**

 **(Hace un milenio. Castillo Tritón)**

 _La hermosa reina Nerissa salio al balcón de su habitación, su mirada era la de una mujer triste. No era para menos, si hacía dos meses que la reina Serenity los había condenado al exilio._ _Eso significaba que ningún Uraniano ni ningún Neptuniano podría abandonar su planta. Prohibición que había sido impuesta luego de que Amara hubiera bajado a la Tierra. El anonimato y el exilio serian el castigo perfecto por haber desafiado la voluntad de la reina._

 _La Neptuniana durante algunos momentos observo hacia el mar, este se encontraba como sus sentimientos, agitado y triste. Limpiando las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas, volvió a la intimidad de su habitación._

 _Antes de abandonar la Luna, consigo había tomado un recuerdo de la hermosa Uraniana, el cual consistía en una camisa impregnada con su dulce aroma._

 _Con lo único que le quedaba de su amada, se dirigió a la cama. Recostándose sobre el suave lecho comenzó a llorar con aquella prenda entre sus brazos, hasta que finalmente el cansancio por tanto llanto la hizo presa._

 _Entonces alguien ingreso atreves de la puerta del balcón. Dirigiéndose hasta donde la hermosa mujer descansaba, se sentó a su lado para acariciarle los sedosos cabellos._

" _¿Nerissa?", la llamo para que despertara._

 _Aquel toque tomo por sorpresa a la Neptuniana, quien despertó sobresaltada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes que la observaban; "¿Amara?", reconociendo a su amada, la abrazo contra su pecho. "¿Cómo lograste venir?, ¿Cómo lograste burlar la seguridad del palacio?", sorprendida por su presencia comenzó a cuestionar._

" _La seguridad de tu palacio no es tan buena como ellos creen. Además no me importa lo que la reina haya dicho. He venido para hacerte compañía y aunque no quiero, tendré que irme antes del amanecer"_

" _Amara, antes de irte a la Tierra me dijiste que habías encontrado la forma para que permaneciéramos unidas para siempre, ¿Qué es?", la mujer pidió._

 _La hermosa reina de Urano sonrió, llevando la mano dentro del bolso de cuero que pendía de su cintura, hablo; "Aunque yo este lejos de ti, siempre habrá una parte de mi a tu lado"_

* * *

 **(Una noche antes del viaje. Habitación Miranda)**

Con los brazos debajo de su cabeza, la rubia contemplaba el alto techo de su habitación. Hacia dos noches que dormía poco o casi nada. El saberse lejos de su amada la atormentaba y hacia que el preciado sueño huyera de sus ojos. Aunque la reina había dicho que podrían volver una vez que todo se solucionara, sentía que si se separaban la perdería para siempre.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, dando paso a la joven aguamarina. Agitada, Haruka se reincorporo para tomar su espada. No fuera a ser que Venus la quisiera hacer víctima de sus infames artimañas.

"Soy yo, no tienes que temer", Neptuno dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama.

"Michiru, ¿Qué haces aquí?", la deifore pregunto extrañada mientras que con la sabana cubría su semi desnudo cuerpo.

"No podía dormir y por lo que veo tú tampoco puedes hacerlo, ¿Verdad?", pregunto sentándose a su lado

"Así es, el solo saberme lejos de ti es algo que arrebata el sueño", Haruka se vistió debajo de la sabana, cuando termino se sentó al lado de Neptuno.

"¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo?", la Neptuniana pregunto mientras se acostaba en el lecho.

"Supongo que sí, pero… no aquí", Haruka se ruborizo al verla a su lado.

"¿Por qué?... ¡oh! ya entiendo... ella durmió aquí, entonces ven conmigo a mis aposentos", Michiru se reincorporo, tomando a Haruka de la mano para que la acompañara a la habitación Tritón.

La rubia entrelazo su mano con la de su amada. No podía ocultarlo, estaba sumamente nerviosa por aquella petición.

Deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la habitación Tritón, Michiru la abrió, "Anda, pasa"

Urano ingreso primero, Michiru sonrió y de inmediato se dirigió hacia el lecho para recostarse. Sin decir nada, Haruka se quedó de pie frente a ella.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no vienes?", la aguamarina pregunto a su amada.

"Dormiré en el sofá", respondió la otra mientras acomodaba los cojines del diván que quedaba a un lado de la puerta del balcón.

Michiru se sentó en la cama, dejando que una ligera risa escapara de sus rosados labios; "No Haruka. Ven aquí, quiero que duermas a mi lado"

La deiforme se sorprendió ante esas palabras; "Pero no es correcto", respondió apenada.

"Lo es porque yo te lo estoy pidiendo, ven", Neptuno extendió sus brazos para recibirla en ellos. Temerosa, Urano se dirigió a su lecho, recostándose al lado de la mujer que amaba.

"Mi amor, no tienes que tener miedo de mí, no te voy a hacer nada. Además confió en ti y sé que no trataras de hacer algo que yo no quiera", dijo sonriendo para ella. "Es solo que quiero tenerte cerca. No sé cuánto tiempo vamos a estar separadas y al menos quiero volver a Neptuno sabiendo que dormí entre tus cálidos brazos", añadió mientras se refugiaba en su pecho para que la abrazara.

"Te lo dije en el jardín y nuevamente te lo repito aquí, yo no voy a hacer algo que tú no quieras", la rubia beso su mejilla.

"Eres tan linda conmigo, por eso te amo", la aguamarina presiono sus labios con los de la joven semidiosa. "Cuando ingrese en tu habitación note que te cubrías con la sabana, si estas acostumbrada a dormir semi desnuda, puedes hacerlo. No tengo problema con que lo hagas"

"No quiero incomodarte, dormiré con mi pijama…ahora déjame decirte que te amo", una vez más Haruka unió sus labios con los de la Kaio.

"Yo también te amo", la joven correspondió al suave beso mientras le acariciaba el cabello. "Abrázame, que mañana nos espera un día muy triste", de esa manera la mujer de cabellos aqua y la rubia finalmente consiguieron dormir, abrazándose muy fuertemente.

* * *

 **(Mañana siguiente. Habitación de la princesa Serenity)**

Tristes, las jóvenes princesas caminaban acompañadas de sus pertenencias. Desde su habitación, Serenity las observaba con amarga pena, culpándose a cada momento de aquello que sucedía. Pensaba que si ella no se hubiera enamorado de ese hombre, todo seguiría como antes. En cambio las órdenes de su madre habían sido claras y ahora no les quedaba de otra más que obedecer.

Entonces alguien llamo a la puerta;"Adelante", la joven ordeno con la voz entrecortada.

La siempre hermosa Venus ingreso; "¿Princesa?. Su mirada era la de alguien que había pasado la noche llorando.

Serenity contemplo a su amiga, luego se arrojó a sus brazos para llorar en ellos, "Tú eres Venus, la diosa del amor. Nadie sabe de amores como tú, a ti ruego para madre cambie de parecer y me permita ver a mi Endimión. El amor es fuego y es hielo, es pasión pero también dolor. Es mi culpa que ahora tengan que irse"

"No es tu culpa el haberte enamorado de ese hombre... ya verás que todo estará bien, la reina es mujer y sabrá entender por lo que ahora estas pasando"

"Madre es injusta", Serenity respondió ahogada en llanto.

"No digas eso por favor, todo se solucionara", dijo tratando de consolarla. Aunque lo que pretendía de poco serviría, lo único que a ella podría devolverle la paz era el joven de cabellos negros.

* * *

 **(Cercas de allí)**

Neptuno había decido que la pequeña Hotaru fuera con ella, así tendría oportunidad de conocer a los niños de su planeta y no tendría que quedarse en las puertas del tiempo con Plut, lo cual le parecía sumamente estresante para una niña de su edad.

Las tres estaban por subir a los transportes que las conducirían hacia su destino. Neptuno no había dado el aviso de que en breve llegaría al planeta de grandes mares, ya que no quería recibimientos. Simplemente deseaba llegar, que nadie se dirigiera a ella y echarse a llorar en la soledad de su habitación.

Urano, besándole la mano la miro a los ojos; "Gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor"

"Mi amor, no hables como si esta fuera la última vez que nos veremos", la aguamarina intentaba ahogar su tristeza con dulces palabras.

"Lo sé, pero ¿Y si no volvemos a vernos?"

"No digas eso por favor. Además puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras, yo también iré hasta Urano", la hermosa mujer se refugió en sus brazos, comenzando a llorar en ellos.

"Sí tengo que hacer uso de los mapas que Amara utilizo para viajar clandestinamente hacia su amada, entonces lo haré", Haruka besaba sus mejillas y su frente. "Llegare de noche y con inmenso pesar en el corazón me iré antes del amanecer"

"Sé perfectamente que como Amara tomarías el riesgo… pero ahora no me quiero separar de ti"

"Ya no llores, mejor seamos optimistas. Todo esto se solucionara y nuevamente volveremos a estar juntas", la rubia dijo para así tranquilizar a la joven.

Venus, quien caminaba por allí para dirigirse a su transporte, observo aquella enternecedora imagen. Sin decir nada simplemente sonrió. Neptuno había logrado ganarse el corazón de Urano con su solo amor, algo que ella con sus propios métodos no consiguió.

Michiru levanto la mirada y clavandola en la de la deiforme, hablo; "Cuando nos conocimos, nos preguntamos si traicionaríamos a la reina por amor, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Lo recuerdo perfectamente. En ese entonces respondí que quizás lo haría, ya que jamás me había enamorado. Tú silencio me dio a entender que lo harías", dijo para esos ojos azules que amorosamente la observaban .

"Hoy te digo firmemente que si lo haría. Serenity lo hizo… quizás es nuestra oportunidad de huir", Michiru lanzo esas osadas palabras.

"¿Vendrías conmigo a Urano?", Haruka pregunto, esperaba obtener una respuesta satisfactoria.

"Y hasta el fin de la galaxia… te amo y si eso significa que me desterraran de la luna, estoy dispuesta a asumirlo"

"Y si en Urano no lo entienden, nos iremos lejos", la rubia replico.

"A donde sea, pero siempre contigo. Solo quiero pedirte que cuando lleguemos a Urano a nadie le informes sobre mi identidad, ellos sin dudarlo escribirían a Neptuno para separarnos", Michiru respondió firmemente.

"Entonces huyamos. Vivamos nuestro amor así como Amara y Nerissa hubieran querido hacerlo. Si debemos mentir para estar juntas, entonces mentiremos."

"No perdamos más tiempo... vayámonos". Miro hacia la pequeña Hotaru; "Quizás esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos para vivir como una familia"

"¿A dónde vamos?", pregunto Hotaru sin entender. La rubia se inclino un poco para tomarla en sus brazos.

"Nos vamos con papá Haruka, a su hogar", cariñosamente Michiru tomo el brazo de su amada.

Así habiendo decidido, ambas mujeres y la niña partieron hacia su nuevo destino y quizás hacia una nueva vida.

* * *

 **(Tres días después. Castillo Miranda)**

Los quehaceres dentro del palacio habían comenzado un poco más temprano que de costumbre. La razón era simple, la princesa, es decir, su majestad Tenousei volvería para permanecer allí durante unos cuantos días. Todo lo que los consejeros sabían, era que la reina Serenity le había concedido un permiso especial para hacerlo. Así que se apresuraban para tener todo listo para cuando ella llegara.

La joven Misaki despertó muy de mañana y preparando su uniforme se dispuso a comenzar el día. Su amada princesa volvería y quería estar presentable para ella. Quería que se diera cuenta de que ella seguía en el palacio, esperándola como una novia o una esposa fiel que aguarda el regreso del amado que ha partido a pelear a lejanas tierras, de esa misma manera y con la misma emoción esperaba su regreso. Aunque pocas esperanzas tenia de que aquella fría mujer correspondiera a sus sinceros sentimientos.

Esa noche como bienvenida los consejeros habían preparado una fiesta en su honor. Querían escuchar de sus propios labios la experiencia de haber pisado la luna, de haber vivido en ella y de haber convivido con los Selenitas. Aunque lo que más les interesaba era saber sobre la inmensa fortuna que significaba el haber conocido a la reina Serenity y su hija, la princesa.

El gran salón fue vestido con hermosas cortinas y con los bien bordados manteles de borlas de oro. El banquete comenzaba a ser preparado. El vino yacía envasado dentro de grandes y frescas vasijas, esperando impacientemente a que su futura reina se deleitara con su exquisito sabor.

Y entonces, el momento tan esperado, llego.

El carruaje real se detuvo frente a la hermosa reja de oro. De inmediato dos grupos de soldados tomaron su lugar para custodiarle. Un hombre se acercó, llevo su mano hacia la preciosa chapa de oro y tirando de ella, abrió la puerta para que su alteza bajara.

"Buenos días", dijo el hombre mientras hacia el saludo militar de Urano. Ese hombre era el Arionida, quien había terminado de instruir a la princesa en el hermoso arte del manejo de la espada.

"Buenos días Anker", Haruka respondió emocionada.

Súbditos de su basto reino habían llegado para atestiguar su triunfante llegada. Su arribo fue como el de un poderoso conquistador quien ha vuelto luego de conocer tierras inexploradas. No era para menos, había logrado adueñarse los corazones de las princesas y las jóvenes Selenitas.

Del mismo modo le esperaban los amigos más allegados y personas del servicio. Entre ellos se encontraba Misaki, quien abriéndose paso entre los asistentes logro contemplarla.

Entonces la deiforme princesa de Urano descendió y extendiendo su mano, ayudo a la joven de cabellos aqua para que bajara del transporte real.

"Una mujer", se escuchó el griterío entre los asistentes.

"Su majestad ha traído a una mujer", el júbilo ante tal sorpresa era inmenso.

"Ha traído a una mujer de la Luna", alguien más añadió.

"¿Sera la princesa Serenity?"

"Quizás, es muy hermosa"

"Sabíamos que no resistiría al encanto de las Selenitas", un joven soldado sonrió.

"Y yo que aposte a que regresaría con Venus", otro joven se atrevió a decir.

Los niños de inmediato se acercaron a la princesa de Neptuno y entregándole las hermosas flores que en Urano crecían, sonrieron para ella.

"Gracias", contesto al mismo tiempo que las tomaba en sus frágiles manos.

"Bienvenida a Urano", Haruka dijo volviendo a tomarla de la mano.

"¿Acaso ella se convertirá en la reina de nuestro planeta?"

"Sí, de seguro ella es su prometida y la ha traído para presentarla a todos nosotros, como es debido", entre el vitoreo se escuchaba.

"Y yo que pensaba que ninguna mujer la atraparía", Fujita, como siempre dijo.

Al escuchar todo aquello, el corazón de la joven Misaki se hundió en un foso oscuro de amargas emociones. Ingresando al palacio se puso a llorar detrás de una columna. Durante los últimos meses había sido consciente de que algo así podría suceder, pero prefería imaginar que aquello era una remota posibilidad. Sin embargo sus temores más profundos se habían vuelto una dolorosa realidad.

Luego de estrechar unas cuantas manos, Haruka y su hermosa acompañante ingresaron al palacio. La pequeña princesa de Saturno dormía en los brazos de la mujer que se convertiría en su nana.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Urano es un planeta hermoso", emocionada respondió.

"Me alegra que te guste... Ella se quedara en mi palacio, quiero que sea tratada como si de mí se tratara. La niña es la princesa de Saturno, que dos habitaciones sean preparadas para ellas", se dirigió a los hombres del consejo que caminaban siguiendo sus pasos.

"Así será alteza"

"¿Cómo ha estado todo durante mi ausencia?"

"Todo está tal y como lo dejo, no ha habido problema o cambio alguno"

"Perfecto, no olviden lo de la habitación de la joven", volvió a añadir

"¿Una habitación fuera del palacio?", un consejero pregunto con voz baja para que la aguamarina no lo escuchara.

La rubia princesa de Urano se giró sobre sus talones y con el entrecejo fruncido y estruendosa voz, se dirigió a él; "Te pido más respeto para la señorita, ella es mi novia y dormirá en mi palacio"

El hombre entendía el enojo reflejado en las palabras de la semidiosa; "Ruego que me disculpe", contesto y ordenando que los demás se retiraran, finalmente ambas mujeres quedaron a solas.

"¿Porque estas tan molesta?, Michiru pregunto al verla tan alterada.

"Su imprudencia"

"¿Acaso dijo algo que no debió siquiera mencionar?, la mujer de cabellos aqua volvió a cuestionar.

Haruka respiro profundo antes de responder; "Les parece extraño que haya traído a una mujer... jamás lo hice porque no quería que conocieran la intimidad de mi hogar y que en un futuro sera el de mi esposa"

"Entiendo", respondió con una sonrisa. Sabía que para Haruka ella no era como las demás a las cuales seguramente veía en algún otro lugar que no fuera su palacio.

"En breve tendrás tu habitación. Allí podrás ir a descansar y ponerte hermosa"

¿Acaso durante el viaje perdí mi belleza?", pregunto "ofendida"

"No es eso, pero estoy segura que estas cansada y querrás dormir, ¿No es así?", Haruka la rodeo con sus deiformes brazos.

"Un poco. Me vendría bien descansar", contesto presionando sus labios con los de su amada.

* * *

 **(Palacio de la Luna)**

Serenity comenzaba a aburrirse, todo le resultaba tedioso. Hacía tres días que las princesas habían regresado a sus hogares. Ademas consideraba que las restricciones que su madre le había impuesto eran algo exagerado e innecesario. Por ejemplo, lugar al que se dirigiera, debía ser acompañada por Luna, Artemis y la escolta real que su madre le había designado en los últimos días. Y ni hablar de comunicarse con el príncipe Endimión, quien en breve tendría que responder ante el concilio de la soberana.

¡Oh León, cuánto daño has causado!

* * *

 **(Castillo Miranda)**

La joven Misaki abrió la puerta de aquella habitación para dar paso a la joven princesa de Neptuno.

"Muchas gracias por todo", Michiru, con una sonrisa estrecho sus manos. Eso fue algo que a la joven de ojos lila la tomó por sorpresa. Ella no era altanera ni caprichosa como las otras amantes de la princesa, a quienes había tenido que conocer.

"No tiene que agradecer. Es mi trabajo", apenada bajando la mirada.

"Me recuerdas a una hermosa joven de mi planeta", Michiru dijo echando un vistazo dentro de la habitación que su amada había escogido para ella.

"Estoy para servirle", Misaki contesto sonriente. Aunque muy dentro de ella la tristeza la consumía. No era para menos, era la primera joven que su amada llevaba al palacio. Eso significaba que era muy especial y querida para ella.

"Gracias, puedes retirarte", Kaiousei dijo y cuando la joven cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se dejó caer en la cama, entregándose a los brazos del siempre bienvenido sueño.

* * *

 **(Biblioteca)**

Haruka se sentó en el hermoso diván. Desabrochando algunos botones de su camisa, se dispuso a descansar un momento. Ya habría tiempo para hablar de los pendientes. Entonces fue interrumpida por alguien que llamo a la puerta.

"Adelante", ordeno sin siquiera levantarse.

"Alteza, le he traído un poco de vino. En cuanto usted lo ordene la comida será servida", Misaki dejo la bebida junto a una lámpara.

"Gracias... ¿La joven duerme?"

"Sí su majestad, duerme en la habitación que usted misma ordeno para ella", respondió titubeante.

"Bien, retírate… no espera", la princesa se reincorporo, caminando hacia ella. "Quiero hablar contigo"

La joven se ruborizo ante su petición; "Lo que usted ordene"

Haruka sonrió gentilmente para ella; "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"No sé a qué se refiere", respondió la otra tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

"Lo sabes y lo lamento. Sí yo hubiera sabido que estabas enamorada de mí, no te hubiera tratado en la forma tan deshonrosa en la que lo hice"

"Está bien. Fue mi culpa… yo lo busque", bajo la mirada ante aquellas palabras.

"No lo fue, lamento mucho haberte lastimado. No debí aprovecharme de una joven buena como tú… Sabrás que no siento nada por ti, pero me abriste los ojos y eso lo debo agradecer". Sacando la moneda que aquella vez suciamente le había arrojado, la extendió para que la tomara de su mano y no de un cumulo de paja; "No quiero ofenderte con ella, pero quiero que la tomes"

La joven negó con la cabeza, "No lo hice por dinero, lo hice como mujer enamorada... me entregue a usted porque lo deseaba"

"Lo sé, perdóname. Quiero que la tomes. Sabes que es mucho dinero y podría servirte"

"Me acusaran de haberla robada"

"Sabes que lo has hecho, personalmente yo te la estoy dando. Ademas nadie dudaría de una sincera joven como tú"

La mujer sonrió y tomándola en su mano, expreso; "Lo hago porque en verdad lo necesito para mi familia"

Haruka sonrió gentilmente; "Discúlpame por lo que te hice"

"Usted es la futura reina de este planeta, pedir disculpas es indigno de usted"

"Pido tu perdón", acercándose a ella, intento besarla.

"No por favor… me hiere. Sí ahora me besa, su disculpa habrá sido una burla", Misaki la rechazo.

La rubia volvió a sonreír; "No tienes por qué temer pequeña, no era un beso de malicia. Era un beso de agradecimiento", habiendo dicho beso su frente. "Mejor olvídame y olvida lo sucedido. Difícil será hacerlo, pero yo pediré a todos los dioses porque encuentres a alguien que en verdad te merezca. Ahora puedes retirarte"

Entonces un joven oficial llego hasta el umbral de la puerta; "Alteza Tenousei, el consejo ha convocado al ágora"

Urano se estremeció ante tal petición, acompañando al hombre hasta el recinto donde el consejo discutía, escucho un poco de la infame platica que sostenían.

"Ha traído una mujer de la Luna, ¿Que pretende?", un hombre cuestiono.

"Al menos no volvió con alguna Neptuniana. Recuerden que la última vez Amara nos condeno al exilio por culpa de una mujerzuela ", otro hombre señalo.

"No deberían hablar así de la antigua reina de Neptuno"

"Eso es lo que era. Sí Amara no se hubiera dejado seducir por ella, la reina Serenity no nos habría castigado a consecuencia de su infame proceder", el hombre que hablaba de esa forma era Dennis. Hombre de modales poco educados.

"Callar todos. Los dioses no quieran que la ira de la reina Serenity despierte"

"No discutan más, dejemos que ella nos informe de sus intenciones hacia esa mujer", el más anciano y el más prudente entre todos dijo. Su ilustre nombre era Néstor.

"¿Han comenzado a discutir sin mi presencia?", en silencio, Urano ingreso en el recinto.

"Majestad, discutimos sobre el futuro de Urano"

"Con ello, ¿Discutían sobre la mujer que me acompaña?", tomo su lugar en el asiento más alto desde el cual podía contemplarlos a todos.

"Princesa Tenousei, hacía apenas unos días discutíamos el hecho de que usted necesita su coronación y que mejor momento para hacerlo más que este", un hombre de mediana edad señalo.

"¿Ahora?", Tenousei pregunto.

"Cuando usted lo crea conveniente", el mismo hombre respondió al cuestionamiento lanzado.

"No sé cuánto tiempo estaré en Urano, pero supongo que en breve deberé regresar a la Luna", respondió preocupada.

"Lo sabemos, pero es de suma importancia que reciba el trono que alguna vez fue de su padre, de su abuelo, de su bisabuelo y alguna vez de Amara", el honorable y prudente Néstor replico.

"Entonces que procedan los preparativos", concluyo poniéndole de pie y saliendo del recinto. Justo en el pasillo se encontró con ella, con su amada princesa de los mares.

"¿Qué sucede?", pegunto al verla tan agitada.

"Ellos quieren adelantar la coronación", contesto tomándola de la mano.

"Eso me parece maravilloso, sin lugar a dudas serás una magnifica reina", Michiru beso sus labios.

"Los he encontrado hablando sobre ti y cuando les he cuestionado ninguno de ellos quiso responderme. Una vez que me coronen los obligare a hablar", tomándola de la mano, caminaron por el ancho pasillo. "Cuanto razón tenías cuando me pediste ocultar tu nombre, pero si tengo que abandonar el trono y mi hogar para así poder estar contigo, gustosa lo haré"

"No digas eso, no puedes renunciar a algo que es tan tuyo, no quiero ser la causa de tu ruina y tu deshonra"

"Sabes que vivir sin ti me llevaría a la ruina", se inclinó para besarla…

* * *

 **Notas de autor;**

Hola mis estimados lectores, ¿Cómo están?, ¿Qué piensan de este nuevo inicio?

Debo decir que estuve debatiéndome con este capítulo. Por una lado estaba el que Urano podría ir a Neptuno tal como su antepasado lo hizo, pero luego pensé que ellas han aprendido de su otra vida y lo mejor sería que hicieran aquello que Amara y Nerissa por temor no se atrevieron a hacer. Ellas permitieron que la reina en cierto modo las separara, ahora nos damos cuenta de que Michiru fue más arrojada en esta que vida que en la anterior. En aquella dejo que Amara tomara el riesgo, ahora es su turno de desafiar la autoridad. Es por eso que introduzco pasajes de su antigua vida, para entender la evolución de los personajes.

Milla 23, muchas gracias por el apoyo, sin el no podría continuar.

Vicky, gracias por seguir la segunda parte de esta historia. Besos.

Masspao, créeme, no sonó tan extraño cuando lo escribí, pero luego de leerlo publicado, es extraño.

Yuriko Takeuchi, en mis historia hay cuatro tipos de amor. 1) el amor de Endimión y Serenity, que va más allá de la desobedecía. 2) La obsesión de Venus por Urano. Venus a pesar de ser la diosa del amor, no conoce ese sentimiento. 3) el amor de Haruka y Michiru que es mutuo, puro y sincero, además que es la reencarnación de un antiguo amor. 4) El amor no correspondido de Misaki hacia Haruka.

Venus es caprichosa y arrogante, su obsesión por ella es lo que la llevo a intervenir entre ella y Neptuno. En contraposición tenemos el amor puro y desinteresado de la joven Misaki, es por sus sentimientos genuinos que no intervendrá. En ello radica el amor verdadero, en dejar ir lo que se ama a cambio de ningún interés personal.

Somnus de Mitilene, Amara y Nerissa no tuvieron oportunidad de hacerlo, por eso ahora han huido para entregarse completamente, ya no les importa lo que la reina Serenity pueda hacer en su contra.

Y ahora una pregunta muy importante a realizar, ¿Michiru deberá conocer aquello que sucedió entre su amada y esa joven? Ella lo ha dicho, no le importa lo que Haruka haya hecho, pero me encantaría leer su opinión.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

 **CORONACIÓN** **; UN REGALO PARA URANO**

 **(Palacio de la Luna. Hace quince años)**

 _Con una sonrisa en los labios, la hermosa reina de la Luna caminaba por el jardín. Inclinándose para tomar la pluma de un pegaso, sintió la presencia de alquilen que en las lejanías la observaba. Reincorporándose un poco, noto que ese alguien trataba de ocultarse entre las perfumadas flores ._

" _No te ocultes", dijo comenzando a correr hacia aquel sitio._

 _La reina poco a poco se fue adentrando en los jardines, viendo como un apuesto hombre se alejaba de ella. Sin duda alguna era él._

" _Ven", dijo el sujeto mientras desaparecía de su vista._

" _Cosmo, ¿Por qué huyes?", la reina pregunto._

 _De pronto de entre el follaje el hombre emergió. Su cabello era castaño, llevaba el impecable uniforme militar; "De ti no puedo ocultarme", tomándola de la cintura, la elevo en el aire._

" _Suéltame", la reina dijo mientras reía._

" _No lo haré", fue la corta respuesta que obtuvo del joven oficial._

" _Gritare", la soberana respondió._

" _Entonces ellos vendrán y me echaran", devolviéndola a la seguridad del suelo, abrazo a la mujer._

" _Eso no por favor", dijo correspondiendo a su cariño._

" _Lamento haberlo mencionado", al saber que esas simples palabras la habían herido, se mordió los labios._

 _" Ellos quieren que como esposo tome a algún joven oficial de mi ejército, pero tú bien sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Yo te amo a ti", los bellos ojos de la Selenita se llenaron de lágrimas._

" _He venido desde Marte para decirles a ellos que te amo y que nos marcharemos hacia Venus. Lo he discutido con su soberana y ella estará complacida en unirnos en sagrado matrimonio"_

" _No sé si será conveniente", la hermosa reina contesto._

" _Sabes que no podremos ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo", el joven replico viéndola a los ojos._

 _Entonces entre tanta pena el rostro de la reina Serenity se ilumino; "Dame tu mano", dijo a su amado Cosmos._

" _¿Qué pasa?", extendió su mano izquierda para que la reina la tomara._

 _La soberana la trajo hacia su pequeño vientre y colocandola en el, llena de felicidad expreso; "¿Lo sientes?, es la princesa de la Luna"_

 _El hombre también sonrió; "Vamos a decirles que ya es tarde para separarnos, vamos a decirles que esperas una hija mía"_

La reina Serenity recordó ese día mientras un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, ella al igual que su hija sabía lo que era ser presa de un amor prohibido.

* * *

 **(Castillo Miranda. Esa misma tarde)**

El consejo real había decidido que esa misma tarde se llevaría a cabo la coronación. Todo estaba listo para cuando llegara el momento tan esperado.

En la sala del trono preciosos ornamentos eran colocados. A las puertas del palacio los nobles y demás invitados comenzaban a llegar.

Como era natural, Haruka estaba completamente nerviosa, algo que solamente le había sucedido cuando le había confesado sus sentimientos a su amada.

Encerrándose en la gran biblioteca, allí comenzó a hojear los grandes libros que hablaban de los ilustres soberanos del planeta Urano.

Poniéndose de pie, se acercó a la chimenea, luego levanto la mirada para contemplar el retrato de sus padres.

"Espero hacerlo de la mejor manera posible. En verdad... me gustaría que ella me acompañara en esta nueva travesía... ella no es como las demás, ella es buena y dulce... me ama y aunque no tengo miedo del presente, me da miedo el futuro... ahora no sé si a ella le gustaría estar a mi lado para enfrentar ese futuro… ¿Qué debo hacer?", murmuro mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas. "Sé que mi deber es gobernar, pero por otro lado esta ella a quien amo con todo el alma… convertirme en reina significara que debo hacerme cargo de mis nuevas responsabilidad y con ello quizás no podré volver a la luna"

* * *

 **(Habitación de Michiru)**

La bella joven cepillaba su sedoso cabello. Su semblante era el de una persona triste,y aunque la coronación de su amada era algo que la emocionaba, al mismo tiempo era algo que la hundía en un mar de profunda tristeza.

Al momento de ser proclamada reina de Urano y sus lunas, sus nuevas responsabilidades la retendrían y eso quizás llevaría a la reina Serenity a decidir que su entrenamiento estaba completo y solo tendría que hacer frente a sus nuevas responsabilidades. Eso significaría el distanciamiento para ambas. Y no solamente eso, ahora sería más difícil llevar a cabo sus amorosos encuentros. Pareciera que el destino una vez más se encargaría de separarlas. Sin duda la historia volvía a repetirse y la sombra del exilio y el anonimato volvería cernirse sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

 **(Sala del trono)**

En la sala del trono los invitados esperaban por su amada princesa, hasta que por la gran puerta ingreso acompañada de su escolta, la cual era precedida por Anker, su protector, quien también lo había sido de padre.

Su implacable uniforme militar era azul oscuro, el sashe que del hombro derecho atravesaba su pecho y caía por su costado izquierdo, ya no era azul cielo, ahora era de color dorado. Los hermosos ornamentos en su uniforme eran de oro y plata. Sobre el valiente pecho llevaba las condecoraciones.

La joven Misaki la observo desde lo lejos, le parecía tan hermosa y tan irreal, que por un momento pensó que todo era un sueño.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo y aunque Michiru quería llorar, no por que estuviera triste sino porque estaba feliz, prefería ahogar sus lágrimas. No quería que el llanto la inundara.

"Ante nosotros tenemos a la joven princesa Tenousei, descendiente de Amara, la gran reina", el consejero dijo y colocando la corona en su cabeza, de esta manera Haruka fue nombrada la soberana del planeta Urano, algo que no la emocionaba para nada. Ahora tendría que permanecer en su hogar y quizás en mucho tiempo no volvería pisar la Luna.

* * *

Para Haruka, la fiesta comenzaba a tornarse aburrida, aunque había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su amada, sentía que aquella celebración la abrumaba. Necesitaba un respiro y ese momento fue durante el banquete, cuando la mayoría encontraba el expendido banquete mucho más interesante que la siempre aburrida política.

Para la pequeña Hotaru no había nada más interesante que los pastelillos que su "papá" le había servido.

"Hotaru, no comas más de esos dulces bocadillos. Te enfermaras", Michiru señalo mientras le limpiaba los manchados labios.

"Están ricos", replico llevándose uno a la boca.

"Déjala que los coma, no le harán ningún mal. ¿Verdad pequeña?", gentilmente acaricio los negros cabellos de la chiquilla.

"Te ves muy atractiva... más que aquella noche durante el baile", la aguamarina acaricio sus rubios cabellos.

"A ti te encuentro increíblemente hermosa", Haruka murmuro a su oído. Algo que hizo que la piel de su amada se erizara.

"Lo mismo debo decir de ti", la Neptuniana suspiro, tomando fuertemente la mano de la ahora reina de Urano.

Misaki se acercó para servir un poco más de vino en la copa de su alteza. Al hacerlo y al ver la forma en la que la rubia contemplaba a su joven acompañante, su nerviosismo la hizo presa al punto de derramar la embriagante bebida sobre el mantel y sobre el vestido de la princesa de Neptuno.

"Señorita, no fue mi intención. Ruego y pueda perdonarme", dijo disculpándose con la aguamarina.

Michiru sonrió y tomando una servilleta para limpiarlo, replico; "Está bien, ha sido nada",

Apenada, la joven no dijo nada y en silencio salió de allí corriendo, huyendo de sus sentimientos. Haruka la contemplo, le preocupaba que su amada hubiera intuido algo sobre ese oscuro pasado.

"Salgamos un momento, me siento mal y sé que en tu compañía me sentiré mejor", Haruka pidió. "Los jardines son hermosos, allí podremos hablar"

* * *

 **(Palacio de la Luna)**

La reina Serenity finalmente abrió la puerta de su habitación. En los últimos tres días había sido presa del recuerdo de aquel joven oficial, de quien había concebido a su hija. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era ser víctima de las murmuraciones y el escarnio, y era precisamente por ello que no quería que su hija sufriera la humillación de un amor clandestino.

Entonces alguien llamo a la puerta; "Adelante", la soberana ordeno.

Temerosa, la joven princesa ingreso. "Aquí estoy madre, como tú lo ordenaste", dijo inclinándose un poco ante ella.

"¿Y bien?", pregunto como si buscara que su hija le dijera que había olvidado a Endimión

"Sabes que no puedo dejar de quererlo, él es el hombre que amo"

"León dijo…", la reina intento decir, pero inmediatamente fue silenciada por su hija.

"No me importa lo que León haya dicho. Yo no lo quiero a él, quiero a Endimión", elevo el tono para enfatizar sus palabras.

"Serenity, mide el tono de tu voz", la reina reprendió con enfado.

"Madre, sé que está prohibido bajar a la Tierra, pero dime ¿Por qué no puedo amarlo?", ¿Por qué esa prohibición?, ¿Por que no puedo verlo?, ¿Qué verdad oculta hay?", cuestiono.

"Es una prohibición, eso es todo", la reina se giró, quedando de espaldas a su hija.

La joven amargamente comenzó a llorar; "Creo saber qué es lo que pasa… tú jamás hablas de mi padre, ¿Debo dejar ver a Endimión porque compartimos al mismo progenitor?, ¿Amabas al rey de la Tierra y con él me concebiste?, ¿Es ese lazo de sangre el que me impide amarlo?"

La soberana alzo la mano para abofetearla, pero su prudencia fue mayor que su enojo. Bajándola, la abrazo; "Tú padre fue uno de los más valientes hombres de Marte y lo sabes"

"Madre, lamento haberte ofendido con mis frías y procaces palabras", aún llorando, en sus amorosos brazos se disculpó.

* * *

 **(Jardines del castillo Miranda)**

Haruka, Michiru y la pequeña Hotaru habían escapado de la fiesta y ahora caminaban por los bellos jardines del palacio.

"Estos jardines son más bellos que los de la Luna", Michiru acariciaba las coloridas flores.

"Traje conmigo un hermoso rosal, espero y mañana juntas podamos sembrarlo", Haruka cariñosamente sostenía su mano.

"Lo haremos"

"Niños", Hotaru señalo hacia un grupo de pequeños, hijos e hijas de algunos miembros de la corte real.

"Puedes ir a jugar con ellos", Michiru acaricio su cabello. La pequeña niña de inmediato corrió al encuentro de los infantes.

"Me llena de infinita alegría que estés conmigo en este momento tan especial", Haruka le beso los tiernos labios. "Tu presencia mantiene en pie"

Michiru sonrió. "Mentirosa, eres una rompe corazones, he notado como esas mujeres te observan", dijo atrapando la nariz de su amada entre sus dedos.

"Eso ya termino", replico la alta soberana.

Michiru se mordió los labios. "Intuyo que algo sucedió entre tú y esa mujer… la del servicio, ¿Verdad?, la forma en la que te mira lo dice todo"

Haruka bajo la mirada para comenzar a llorar; "No estoy orgullosa de mi comportamiento. Iba a decírtelo para que no llegaran a ti murmuraciones"

"¿Por qué lloras?", la aguamarina pregunto mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Porque no merezco que tú me quieras, no luego de saber esto"

La princesa de Neptuno sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla; "¿Ha pasado algo entre ella y tú durante mi estancia en Urano?"

"Por supuesto que no, eso fue mucho antes de conocerte. Además fue algo intrascendente... y algo de lo que me arrepiento", por un instante dirigió su verde mirar hacia la mujer que la cuestionaba, luego volvió a bajarla.

"Entonces no tienes por qué llorar y decir que no mereces mi amor. No me importo lo que sucedió con Venus cuando yo ya te amaba, así que no me importa lo sucedido con esa joven a quien conociste antes de amarme... tampoco me interesa si hubieron otras"

"¿De verdad?", la ahora reina de Urano levanto la mirada.

"Así es mi amor, pasado es pasado, presente es presente y yo soy quien está en él. Eso es lo que realmente me importa"

"Mañana mismo la echare fuera del palacio, no quiero que ella pise el sagrado suelo que tú pisas", habiendo dicho beso la manos de aquella mujer tan comprensiva.

La princesa de Neptuno negó con la cabeza; "No quiero que por mi presencia o por un error que cometiste, ella pierda su trabajo"

"Entonces la enviare a alguna de las lunas de Urano, lejos del castillo Miranda. Allí podrá seguir con sus labores"

Michiru la tomo del brazo y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, se dirigieron de vuelta al palacio.

Allí todo era celebración. Haruka, aprovechando que los asistentes bailaban, hizo lo mismo con su Michiru. A esta última no parecía importarle nada más que su amada reina. Su punto de atención y su mismo universo se resumía en esa mujer de cabellos dorados.

Entonces durante un momento de la noche la aguamarina apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la alta mujer. Luego murmuro algo a su oído. Algo que hizo que ambas dejaran de lado el siempre hermoso arte de bailar.

"¿Segura?", la rubia cuestiono.

"Sí", murmuro nuevamente a su oído. "Ahora me retiro", dijo acariciado su mano.

Hacia ese punto de la fiesta la nana ya se había llevado a la pequeña Hotaru. Y al igual que Michiru, Haruka decidió huir de la aburrida fiesta.

Nerviosamente la soberana se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación real. Esa sería su primera noche en ella.

Colocando su mano en la preciosa chapa, lentamente comenzó a girarla. Empujando la puerta, ingreso en sus aposentos que ahora se encontraban iluminados por velas. En el fondo contemplo el dorado lecho y sentado en el, la joven de cabellos aguamarina la esperaba.

Al verla entrar, apresuro sus pasos para encontrarse con aquellos amorosos brazos. "Te amo", dijo abrazándola por el cuello y hundiendo sus finos dedos en aquel rubio cabello.

"Y yo a ti", Haruka beso sus labios mientras que nerviosamente Michiru comenzaba a desabrochar los dorados botones de su levita.

"Hazme tuya, este es el momento que esperaba para entregarme a ti. Es tu regalo", gimió al sentir aquellos juguetones labios que recorrían su cuello.

"Te deseo", Urano comenzó a desabrochar el vestido que cubría su impresionante desnudes. Llevando sus labios hasta el pecho que alguna vez ya había comenzado a explorar.

De esta forma y en medio de apasionados besos la condujo hasta la cama, donde suavemente la recostó. Trasladando sus manos a su uniforme para terminar por sacarse el saco. Una vez hecho, se tumbo sobre ella para continuar besando aquel divino cuerpo que ahora solo era cubierto por finas prendas de seda y encaje.

El corazón de la princesa Neptuniana estaba completamente acelerado; "Tengo un poco de miedo", murmuro cuando la rubia bajo hasta sus pechos.

"Yo te voy a cuidar, pero dime ¿En verdad lo deseas?", Haruka pregunto antes de ir más allá.

"Desde el primer momento. Además estoy segura de que ellos querrán llevare de vuelta a Neptuno y si tengo que volver, quiero que sea después de haber sido tuya", precioso los labios contra los de la soberana.

"Cásate conmigo", Haruka dijo tomando un respiro y viéndola a los ojos.

"Mi amor, no necesitas proponerme tales cosas como para que yo acceda a entregarme a ti. Lo hago porque te amo"

"No estoy bromeando, lo pregunto muy enserio. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?, ¿Quieres ser la reina de Urano?", propuso aun sobre ella y con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Michiru sonrió al contemplar su sincera mirada; "Acepto ser tu esposa", respondió segura de sí misma.

"Te amo y me amas, entonces hagámoslo para que nadie pueda separarnos. Si los Neptunianos quieren venir y arrancarte de mi lado, no podrán hacerlo. La reina Serenity no podrá hacer nada. Sí debo renunciar a ser la protectora del milenio de plata, entonces lo haré", Haruka beso sus labios.

"Me haces tan feliz... en Neptuno no se negaran a aceptar nuestra unión. Me has besado y ahora estamos por hacer esto, ello supone que me tengo que casar contigo"

"¿Debes casarte con la persona que te ha besado?", la rubia pregunto incrédula.

"Así es, si una pareja se besa, deben casarse", Michiru rió, comprendía que aquellas costumbres eran por demás anticuadas.

"Cielos, son leyes raras... ahora supongo que debemos posponer esto para nuestra noche de bodas", la deiforme se reincorporo un poco, tomando la camisa que había dejado a un lado.

"No lo creo. Aunque podemos dejar algo para esa noche, ahora ven aquí", la hermosa princesa la jalo del brazo, Haruka volvió a besarla.

Los labios de ambas comenzaban a fundirse en besos apasionados, Tenousei en este punto ya se había sacado el uniforme y solo yacía en sus interiores. La aguamarina aún permanecía semi desnuda.

"¿Estas lista?", pregunto la rubia a lo cual Kaiousei asintió. Entonces Haruka desabrocho el sostén de su amada, arrojándolo hacia el otro lado de la cama. Contemplando aquellos finos y hermosos senos y buscando la aprobación de su amante, dirigió sus labios a ellos. Michiru se estremeció al sentir las manos de su amada recorriendo su cuerpo.

"Ha...Haruka, te amo", cerró los ojos mientras la otra terminaba de desnudarla y de desnudarse. Michiru al verla así y al saberse vulnerable se sonrojo.

Mutuamente se dedicaron a explorar sus cuerpos. A la hermosa semidiosa le parecía que aquello era irreal y que solo se trataba de un sueño. Si así era, esperaba no despertar. Bajanado hasta la intimidad de su amada, continuo.

La aguamarina llevo la mano a su boca, quería gemir, gritar..., pero sentía que si lo hacia seria impropio. Su otra mano fuertemente se aferraba a la blanca sabana. La rubia por su parte amaba el sabor de su amada , pero al percatarse de la tensión de su ahora prometida, se detuvo y viéndola a los ojos, pregunto; "¿Qué sucede?, ¿No te gusta?"

"No debiste parar", la otra dijo soltándose de la cama.

"Entonces, ¿Porque te contienes?", la reina pregunto nuevamente.

"Me da pena expresarme", la sonrojada mujer respondió.

"No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza. Lo que menos quiero es que estés incómoda, podemos esperar a que te conviertas en mi esposa"

"Sabes que nos necesitamos, no podemos esperar", replico mientras que con un ademan le indicaba que continuara.

La rubia volvió a lo que hacía y esta vez la aguamarina comenzó a gemir lentamente, algo que cambio cuando se aproximaba al clímax. En ese punto Haruka se detuvo y escalando hasta ella comenzó a besarla.

"No debiste detenerte, estaba disfrutándolo", Michiru reprendió.

"Me he detenido porque ahora voy a llevarte a la Luna, a la Tierra… a Neptuno…", respondió mientras lentamente se mecía sobre ella.

La aguamarina la envolvió tiernamente en sus brazos al mismo tiempo que se estremecía al sentir aquel cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo. Lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Mientras gemía, no podía dejar de besar a su amor. La rubia la observaba totalmente enamorada.

"Estoy a punto", la princesa murmuro.

Haruka se detuvo y besando sus labios, hablo; "Espera, aún no es momento", la beso una vez más y dejando que la excitación pasara en ella y en su amada, permaneció abrazándola y mimándola para luego continuar con la experiencia.

Para la rubia aquellas sensaciones, aquellos besos y las caricias de su amada, eran algo inexplicable. No solamente estaban cargadas de pasión y de deseo, también estaban llenas de un profundo amor. Al igual que su prometida, la necesidad de llorar la invadió.

"Mi amor, hazlo", la aguamarina suplico con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras que tiernamente apoyaba la mejilla en el hombro de la Uraniana.

"Por qué lloras?", con su mano limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"Porque me haces muy feliz. Además porque por un momento pensé que estaba soñando y que despertaría en la habitación Tritón... llorando a causa de tu indiferencia. Pero ahora que siento tu piel desnuda junto a la mía, sé que es real y estoy en tus brazos", precioso sus labios con los de la rubia.

Haruka volvió con aquel suave y lento movimiento de caderas, Michiru nuevamente comenzaba a gemir. La deiforme también se quejaba en brazos de su amante. La otra por su parte se aferraba a ella, enterrando las uñas en su espalda. Entonces ocurrió el ansiado clímax de amabas, mezclándose en uno solo. Michiru se estremeció violentamente mientras dejaba que de su pecho escapara un grito que Haruka silencio con sus labios. Michiru correspondió a sus besos.

"¡Vaya!, ha sido hermoso", su respiración era pesada. "Te amo", murmuo mientras de la frente se limpiaba el sudor.

"Y yo a ti", Haruka termino recostando la cabeza sobre el pecho de su prometida, sintiendo el latir de su corazón. "Esto es hacer el amor, ¡vaya! que es maravilloso ", lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Jamás había expedientado algo como aquello. Michiru era la mujer de su vida y la primera con la que había hecho el amor.

"Lo es amor mío", murmuro liberandola de sus brazos para que se recostara y la abrazara. "Muero por ser tu esposa"

"Nada me haría más feliz más que verte a mi lado en el altar "

Aun sonrojada y agitada, la aguamarina se cubrió con la sabana; "Me gustaría mucho desposarme con el vestido de bodas de mi madre. Pero eso no podrá ser posible ya que estoy tan lejos de mi hogar. Eso no importa ya, nada me hace más feliz que convertirme en tu mujer"

"Te prometo que tendrás el más hermoso de los vestidos y la más preciosa de las fiestas"

"Cuando era niña imaginaba como sería mi boda… con manteles largos, un hermoso vestido y muchos invitados… ahora eso no importa, quiero que sea algo muy íntimo. Yo no necesito de una gran fiesta ni de un precioso vestido, yo solo quiero convertirme en tu esposa"

"Y así será", Haruka la abrazo una vez más…

A mitad de la noche Haruka despertó abrazada a aquella hermosa mujer. Sin moverse demasiado, se zafo del agarre que la aguamarina ejercía sobre ella, no quería despertarla.

Poniéndose de pie, se giró para contemplarla un momento. Tomando la bata para vestir su aun desnudo cuerpo, se dirigió al precioso escritorio que yacía junto a una ventana.

Tomo una hoja de papel y sumergiendo la pluma en la brillante y negra tinta, comenzó a escribir una cuantas líneas.

Poniendo la epístola en un sobre, pensó que lo mejor era no colocar el precioso sello real en él, así si la carta pasaba por varias manos hasta encontrase con su destinatario, no sabrían que era la reina de Urano quien la enviaba.

Volviendo a la cama se recostó al lado de la preciosa mujer que hacia algunas horas se había entregado a ella. Abrazándose a su cuerpo y besando su frente, se dispuso a entregarse al preciado y bien merecido descanso…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

La identidad del padre de la princesa siempre ha sido un misterio, así que hoy he hecho una pausa para darle una imagen. Y aunque en un principio pensé en enamorar a la reina Serenity del rey Endimión o de un humilde pastor, decidí que fuera de un habitante de Marte.

Somnus de Mitilene, Michiru es una mujer muy comprensiva, además tiene paciencia de oro (como Maryels dijo en mi otro fic)

masspao, es mejor que se queden a enfrentar lo que venga. Quien separo a Amara y a Nerissa fue la madre de la reina Serenity, su hija es más comprensiva aunque no tanto cuando se trata de la princesa y el príncipe de la Tierra. Sobre aquello que Amara dio a Nerissa, es una sorpresa, sean pacientes.

Vicky, Michiru hizo que Haruka cambiara totalmente, de ser orgullosa y fría paso a ser sincera y hasta sumisa con ella. A Michiru le molestaría que Haruka no le hablara con la verdad y con eso de que ahora se convertirá en la señora de Urano, es obvio que Misaki tendrá que irse.

Lizlopez, su reacción no hubiera sido muy buena que digamos. En cristal es obvio que desde el principio ellas saben que Usa y Mamo son los príncipes. Así que a Michi no le queda de otra más que respetarla aunque su Haruka este medio enamorada de ella. Escribí el cap 9 basándome en ese beso.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

 **UN REGALO PARA NEPTUNO**

 **LAS BODAS DE URANO**

 _Aquel alto hombre de cabellos blancos entro en la habitación. Con profunda tristeza observo todo a su alrededor. No era para menos, desde la muerte de su joven esposa todo le resultaba aburrido y sombrío. Tanta era su pena que su cabello_ _castaño_ _se había encanecido durante esa amarga noche. Ahora solo había algo que podía sacarlo de esa tristeza en la que vivía desde hacía varios años. Ese algo tenía un nombre y un rostro, era lo único que le quedaba de ella._

 _Escuchando que un ruido provenía del armario, se dirigió hasta a él y al abrirlo finalmente sonrió._

" _Michiru", dijo viendo a la niña que jugaba con los vestidos de su madre. Aquella pequeña era lo que más amaba y lo único que lo hacia olvidarse de su soledad."¿Por qué te ocultas?", se inclinó para tomarla en sus brazos._

 _"Mi nana no me deja jugar con los vestidos de mamá, escape para venir aquí", la pequeña replico mientras se acomodaba el cabello que caía por su frente._

" _¿Te gustan los vestidos de mamá?", el hombre sentó a la pequeña en sus rodillas._

" _Si", respondió la princesita._

" _¿Cuál es tu favorito?", el rey cuestiono una vez más. Parecía adivinar lo que su hija respondería._

" _Ese, el de la caja de cristal", replico señalando hacia él._

 _El rey de Neptuno sonrió; "Tú madre uso ese vestido el día que nos casamos. Algún día tú crecerás y te convertirás en una hermosa mujer y entonces yo te lo daré el día en que decidas utilizarlo para casarte con la persona que ames, ¿Sí? "_

" _Si", la pequeña Michiru replico emocionada._

* * *

 **(Urano, presente)**

Amanecía sobe el hermoso planeta de los vientos. Así que aprovechando que la hermosa princesa de Neptuno se encontraba ocupada en su aseo personal, Haruka tomo la carta que previamente había escondido de la mirada de su amada y llamando al heraldo, este no tardo en presentarse ante ella.

"Buenos días alteza, escuche que me llamaba, ¿En qué puedo servirle?", el joven hombre hizo una reverencia.

"Quiero que vayas al hogar de cada uno de los ilustres consejeros reales, porque ahora mismo necesito hablar con ellos de un gran asunto. Luego quiero que vayas a Neptuno y busques en el palacio Tritón a una joven llamada Midori. Le entregaras esta carta y luego deberás volver con ella a Urano. Sí alguien más pregunta, dile que te envía la princesa de Neptuno. No menciones mi nombre ni menciones tu origen", la reina explico a detalle.

"Ahora mismo lo haré", el mensajero hizo una reverencia y metiendo la carta en su bolso de cuero, presuroso salió del castillo.

* * *

 **(Una hora después)**

Los ilustres y nobles hombres que componían el consejo ahora se encontraban reunidos en el ágora.

Haruka ingreso en el recinto, tomando asiento en el sitio que había sido labrado en oro y, colocando sus pies sobre el cascabel, dirigió la mirada a cada uno de ellos. Entonces alzo la voz; "Se preguntaran el motivo de esta sorpresiva reunión. Pues bien, los he convocado porque es momento de anunciarles mis deseos, he ascendido al trono y ahora es momento de que tome esposa"

El honorable Néstor se puso de pie; "Sabíamos que pronto llegaría este momento, yo mismo fui testigo de los mismos deseos de su padre. Su deseo complace nuestros corazones", volvió a tomar asiento.

"Alteza, escuche que quiere tomar esposa y no esposo, entonces ¿Quién entre todas las jóvenes nobles de Urano será la elegida de llevar su ilustre nombre?, o es que acaso piensa que nosotros debemos escogerla para usted", el tosco Dennis, quien se complacía en lanzar injurias hacia la reina Nerissa, pregunto.

Haruka sonrió; "Dennis, muy bien sé lo que piensas. Tú mismo tienes una hija muy hermosa y también sé que estarías gustoso en entregármela en matrimonio... pero yo misma ya he elegido a la que se convertirá en mi esposa y en la futura reina de Urano", respondió.

"Recuerde que deber tratarse de una mujer noble, de apellido ilustre que sepa llevar el suyo con orgullo, responsabilidad y sobre todo, con honor"

"Así es y por lo mismo he decidido tomar por esposa a la princesa Kaiousei", finalmente hizo el anuncio.

"¿A la princesa de Neptuno?"

"Sus deseos son nuestras órdenes y si usted lo ha decidido de esa forma, no nos queda de otra más que obedecer su voluntad. En cuanto usted lo ordene, partiremos hacia Neptuno para pedir su mano", el anciano Néstor dijo.

"Recuerde lo que sucedió hace un milenio", uno de aquellos ilustres replico.

"¿Por qué mejor no toma por esposa a esa extraña que ha traído consigo?", Dennis pregunto. "Se ve educada y de buena familia"

"Ella es la princesa de Neptuno, oculte su identidad por aquello que sucedió hace un milenio. Ella se ha aceptado en convertirse en mi esposa", la rubia contesto.

"Alteza, si es que piensa hacerlo en secreto, recuerde que al menos un Neptuniano debe figurar como testigo del enlace, eso por tratarse de un matrimonio real", gentilmente Néstor se dirigió a ella.

"Está cubierto, he pensado en ello y hoy mismo una persona de Neptuno llegara para validarlo", orgullosa y confiando en que la carta pronto llegaría a su destino, sonrió.

"Alteza, ¿Es usted consiente de que el rapto que ha ejercido sobre esa… mujer representa un problema para nosotros?", en su rostro se vislumbró un indicio de disgusto ante aquella propuesta.

Haruka se puso de pie, alzando la voz fuertemente; "Te pido más respeto para tu futura reina. Sí no estás de acuerdo con que ella me apoye en mis decisiones, siéntete libre de tomar a tu familia e irte de Urano"

"Lo lamento alteza, la noticia me ha sobresaltado. Ruego y pueda disculparme", Dennis se inclinó en señal de respeto y humildad.

"Las ofensas que has proferido en contra de mi esposa no las tolero"

"¿Quiere invitados para la ceremonia?", tratando de desviar un poco su enojo, pregunto otro de los consejeros.

"No, quiero que sea muy privado. Además, el servicio postal de Urano no funcionara en una semana. Eso evitara que algún inconforme con mi matrimonio así como Dennis, escriba a los Neptunianos informando de la decisión que hemos tomado", fueron sus palabras. Sí eso sucedía, sin duda el consejo real de Neptuno llegaría para separarlas.

"Piense que por esa mujer tal vez nos está enviando al exilio", el tosco hombre volvió a decir.

Haruka se giró sobre sus talones y quedando frente a él, con violencia lo tomo de la túnica; "Para evitar ser víctima de tu imprudencia, ordeno que seas encerrado en la prisión del castillo, luego mandaré a alguien para que te libere. Pero si vuelves a hablar de mi esposa en ese tono, no dudare en usar mi espada en ti y en todo aquel que lo haga"

* * *

 **(Palacio Tritón, ese mismo día)**

A las puertas del hermoso palacio, el transporte de Urano llego.

Los sirvientes al verlo pensaron que sin duda se trataba de la princesa que finalmente volvía de su viaje a la Luna. Así que inmediato se amontonaron para verla descender. Pero en lugar de eso, un lánguido hombre envuelto en un clámide morado descendía un tanto mareado por la experiencia. Era de esperarse, puesto que era la primera vez que recorría una distancia tan grande.

"Buenos días", grito bajando casi a gatas.

"Buenos días señor", un criado saludo.

"Me envían de la Luna", dijo hacia a aquel hombre, tal y como la reina lo había ordenado.

"Supongo que quiere hablar con alguien del consejo, sígame", el hombre le indico el camino.

"No busco a nadie del consejo, más bien busco...", hizo una pausa para comprobar el nombre escrito en el sobre, "Busco a la joven Midori, la princesa de Neptuno requiere de su presencia en la Luna", hábilmente volvía a mentir.

El hombre al escuchar la extraña suplica se sorprendió; "Si, bueno... ella es la acompañante de la princesa Kaiousei, sigame", volvió a indicar.

El mensajero comenzó a caminar al lado del Neptuniano. Desconocía a que podría deberse aquella extraña petición por parte de la Uraniana. Ingresando al reluciente palacio y luego dirigiéndose hasta la cocina, el criado le indico que esperara.

 _"¿Que querrá la reina con una criada?"_ , pensó el heraldo sin entender porque debía mentir.

Luego de unos minutos el criado volvió acompañado de una joven; "Ella es la mujer a la que busca"

"¿A mí?", pregunto extrañada y sin entender porque aquel hombre pedía hablar con ella.

El hombre del servicio se quedó parado junto a ellos, quería escuchar el mensaje que el hombre de la Luna llevaba, pero en lugar de hablar, la joven Midori y el heraldo se quedaron en silencio, hasta que aquello se volvió incómodo para el hombre y finalmente accedió a irse.

"Usted no es de la Luna, ¿Quién es?", la joven cuestiono al ver aquel mirar que era tan diferente al de los Selenitas, pero que era muy parecido al de la princesa de Urano.

"Traigo para usted una carta de su majestad, la reina de Urano", murmuro mientras le entregaba el sobre a la sorprendida chica.

Habiendo roto uno de los extremos, se dispuso a leerla. Aquellas palabras sobresaltaron su corazón. La reina de Urano requería de su presencia en el planeta de los vientos y aún más abajo, hacia una petición a la que debía obedecer. "La reina solicita de mi presencia en el castillo Miranda"

"Dijo que debía volver con usted lo más pronto posible"

"Lo sé... solo dedo tomar mis cosas y...no tardare", la joven doblo la carta y poniéndola entre en su ropa, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Tomo sus mejores vestidos y poniéndolos dentro de una bolsa de cuero, cerró la puerta para dirigirse a la ala sur del palacio. Temerosa corrió hacia allá, chocando en el camino con un joven guardia.

Deteniéndose frente a la hermosa puerta de cerraduras de cristal, respiro profundo y, habiendo forzando un poco la cerradura, ingreso en la hermosa habitación de paredes color nácar.

Nerviosa contemplo el precioso lecho, el bien labrado tocador y más allá, el armario. Aquella habitación había pertenecido a los antiguos reyes de Neptuno, padres de la bella princesa de los mares.

Abriendo las pulidas puertas del armario, contemplo cada uno de los vestidos que en otro tiempo hubieran sido de la hermosa madre de la princesa. Pero su atención pronto se desvió a una prenda que yacía protegida dentro de una caja fabricada en fino cristal.

Abriéndola con sumo cuidado para no romperla, tomo el vestido y doblándolo con el mismo cuidado de antes, lo coloco entre las cosas que previamente había guardado en su bolso de cuero. Del mismo modo tomo las zapatillas y guardándolas de igual forma, salió de aquel lugar, asegurando la puerta tras de sí. Corriendo hacia donde había abandonado al mensajero Uraniano, sonrió al verle; "Estoy lista, vámonos"

El mensajero y la mujer abordaron el transporte juntos, indicando al conductor que de inmediato debía volver al planeta de los vientos

* * *

 **(Castillo Miranda)**

Haruka se paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro. Con impaciencia esperaba que el mensajero trajera consigo a la mujer que a su vez llevaría aquello que había encargado con suma urgencia. Era de vital importancia para llevar a cabo su plan.

La pequeña Hotaru yacía sentada en el suelo junto a la aguamarina, mientras la más pequeña de las princesas se divertía con los juguetes que la rubia había ordenado para ella.

"¿Qué es eso que te roba la paz y que no te deja estar tranquila?", Michiru pregunto poniéndose de pie para tratar de calmarla.

"Son los nervios de la boda", contesto tomándola de la mano.

"No deberías estar nerviosa, en todo caso yo debería estarlo", beso su mejilla. "Anda tranquilízate"

"Tratare, aunque no prometo nada", respondió sentándose en el suelo junto a la princesa de Saturno.

"Papá Haruka, ¿Te vas a casar con mamá Michiru?", pregunto la pequeña.

"Si, mañana lo haré", respondió sacudiendo su cabello.

"¿Me invitaran?", cuestiono, provocando que ambas mujeres rieran.

"Allí estarás pequeña", Michiru acomodo los cabellos que Haruka le había despeinado.

Haruka suspiro; "Seremos una feliz familia"

"Así será. Esta pequeña será como nuestra hija", Michiru dulcemente beso sus labios.

Entonces la puerta del salón se abrió, dando paso al agitado mensajero.

"Alteza, ella... ella esta aquí", recuperando el aliento logro decir.

La joven Midori ingreso tras el hombre, aferrándose fuertemente a la bolsa de cuero.

"¡Midori!", Michiru se alegró al verla, luego la abrazo.

"Ahora sabes porque estaba tan nerviosa", Haruka respiro aliviada, acomodando sus rubios cabellos.

"Esto sí que es una sorpresa"

"Princesa, su majestad me ha escrito para que me presentara ante usted... para acompañarla en el día de su boda", la joven coloco con cuidado la bolsa sobre la mesa del centro.

"¿Lo trajiste?", la rubia mujer pegunto con nerviosismo.

"¿Traer qué?, ¿Que me ocultan?", Michiru cuestiono sin saber el plan que su amada y su amiga habían gestado.

"Si alteza", respondió abriendo el bolso.

"Michiru, anoche mientras yacías en mis brazos me dijiste que siempre deseaste poder casarte con el vestido que tu madre uso para casarse con tu padre, pero que ello no podría ser posible dado que te encontrabas lejos de la tierra que te vio nacer. Pues bien, escribí a Midori para pedirle que lo trajera y así cumplir tu sueño. Además necesitamos que alguien de Neptuno firme como testigo y sé que te complace saber que tu amiga querida lo hará", Haruka replico detalladamente.

"Mi amor, eso es maravilloso", Michiru la abrazo por el cuello, presionando sus labios contra los suyos. "Me haces tan feliz"

"Princesa, lo he tenido que traer junto a mis cosas, hubiera querido sacarlo en la caja de cristal que lo protegía, pero no podría haberlo hecho. Si alguien me hubiera visto llevándolo en las manos, me hubieran acusado de ladrona y ahora ni el vestido ni yo estaríamos aquí", la hermosa joven explico.

"No sabes cómo te lo agradezco", Michiru tomo el blanco vestido en sus manos y desdoblándolo, contemplo los hermosos y finos ornamentos que habían sido bordados en hermoso hilo de oro. "Desde que era pequeña me gustaba entrar a la habitación que hace algunos años perteneció a mis padres y que fue la misma que me vio nacer. Al hacerlo, me fascinaba ver este vestido, que sé que mi madre hubiera querido que usara durante el día más feliz de mi vida", Michiru comenzó a derramar dulces lagrimas. "Gracias por traerlo"

"Princesa, disculpe que no haya traído las joyas", Midori agacho la cabeza.

"Está bien, con esto es más que suficiente", la joven de cabellos aguamarina se abrazó a aquella hermosa prenda.

* * *

 **(Esa misma noche)**

Michiru yacía recostada sobre la suave cama de la habitación que previamente la entonces princesa de los vientos le había asignado, a su lado dormía la pequeña princesa de Saturno.

Al verla, no pudo evitar sonreír, lamentándose que tuviera que usarla como escudo "anti Haruka".

 _-Flashback-_

 _Michiru caminaba rumbo a su habitación, a prudente distancia la rubia la seguía._

 _"Se puede saber, ¿adónde vas?", pregunto la mujer de hermosos cabellos aguamarina._

 _"Contigo", respondió deteniéndose frente a ella._

 _"Si, ¿Pero a dónde?", pregunto la otra._

 _"Vamos Michiru, déjame quedarme en tu habitación. Yo sé que tú quieres", la soberana sonrió coquetamente._

 _"Lo quiero... pero eso no será posible, hasta mañana"_

 _"No seas tan dura conmigo. Anda déjame dormir contigo, prometo no tocar", suplicante se dirigió a ella._

 _"No es no, hasta mañana. Sé que puedes esperar un poco más". La aguamarina se acercó a ella y tomándola por el cuello, susurro a su oído; "Mañana que sea tu esposa podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero esta noche no... y para cerciorarme de que no intentaras hacer nada, Hotaru dormirá conmigo", tomo a la niña en sus brazos._

 _-Fin flashback-_

Entregándose a los placeres del sueño, se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios...

* * *

 **(Otro día)**

Amanecía sobre los campos y el castillo Miranda.

Michiru despertó hacia las ocho de la mañana. Alguien llamo a la puerta y ordenando que entrara, la joven Midori ingreso a la habitación.

"Buenos días princesa"

"Buenos días, ¿Qué hora es?"

"Son las ocho, ¿Esta lista?", pregunto sonriente.

"Lo estoy"

"Su alteza me ha pedido que le informe que no podrá desayunar con usted, que tenía que ocuparse de un asunto muy importante"

"Espero y no se le ocurra romper el compromiso, que soy capaz de llevarle a rastras hasta el altar", la mujer bromeo un poco.

"Eso no pasara, confié en ella"

* * *

Haruka ingreso en la habitación en la que muchas de las cosas de sus padres habían sido guardadas luego del naufragio en el que murieron.

Había llegado el día en el que tomaría por esposa a quien ella amaba. Abriendo el armario, de inmediato encontró el vestido que su madre uso el día que se casó con su padre. Al verlo más de cerca se percató de que en realidad ya casi no recordaba que su madre había sido una mujer muy alta. Entonces contemplo el hermoso fajín azul que atado iba a la cintura y tomándolo, volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Dirigiéndose a su habitación con él en las manos y luego de cerrar la puerta, se acercó a la caja fuerte. De su interior tomo un hermoso cofre tallado a mano y abriéndolo, miro aquella hermosa tiara de piedras azules. Entonces dentro de ese cofre coloco el fajín, la tiara y un hermoso collar del mismo tono.

Luego de hacerlo se dirigió al armario, necesitaba lucir lo mejor posible para su boda. Así que tomando su hermoso uniforme de color azul oscuro, lo coloco sobre la cama junto a las borlas militares y el sashe dorado. Estaba lista para hacerlo.

* * *

 **(Cocina real)**

"Una boda, que emocionante", una mujer suspiraba con solo mencionarlo.

Misaki, quien aún no sabía la buena nueva, ingreso; "¿De qué hablan?", pregunto atándose el gorro a la cabeza.

"La reina se casa hoy con la princesa de Neptuno", la mujer respondió emocionada.

El corazón de Misaki se entristeció, lagrimas comenzaron a rozar sus ojos. Aquello que había escuchado era una fría puñalada que se hundía en su pecho, "Me lo temía"

La mujer al contemplar su reacción, la confronto; "Era de esperarse. Limpia esas lagrimas que hoy es día de fiesta y tú... más vale que ya la olvides. La reina ha ordenado que hoy mismo deberás abandonar el castillo Miranda y dirigirte al palacio Ariel, que está ubicado en esa misma luna"

Misaki limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y con una sonrisa se dirigido a ella; "Me complace saber que ella es una buena mujer y que ha sabido ganarse su corazón. Me duele menos saberla casada, que en brazos de varias mujeres"

* * *

 **(Más tarde ese día)**

La modista finalmente había entregado el hermoso vestido que Hotaru llevaría, el cual había sido confeccionado en azul y dorado, los colores oficiales del planeta Urano. Y luego de haberla vestido, Michiru cuidaba que la pequeña no se fuera a manchar con el dulce de aquellos pastelillos que la reina había ordenado para ella.

"Hotaru, no te vayas a ensuciar. Haruka no querrá a una niña sucia en su boda", la aguamarina la reprendió.

"Los comeré hasta después de la boda", dejando a un lado el bocadillo, la pequeña se resigno... por el momento.

Midori cepillaba los finos y sedosos cabellos de la joven princesa. Esta por su parte no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, así que para no pensar más en ello, se concentraba en recordar los votos que había pensado durante la mañana.

"Se ve tan hermosa"

"Esto jamás lo olvidare y dime, ¿Que ha pasado con el joven que conociste en la luna?", interrogo.

"Cada semana recibo sus cartas, es tan bueno... quizás me case con él", Midori feliz respondió.

"Si así es, yo misma sabré agradecerte este favor. Seré tu madrina, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si princesa... oh disculpe, futura reina de Urano", sonrojada corrigió.

Entonces alguien llamo a la puerta.

 _"Michiru"_ , escucharon a la rubia decir detrás de la broncínea puerta.

"Haruka, ¿Qué quieres?, te dije que esperaras. Además no estoy sola", la futura reina de Urano reprendió.

 _"Lo sé y sé que no puedo verte hasta la ceremonia. Sin embargo traje algo para ti, abre la puerta para que pueda dártelo"_

"Te advierto que no podrás engañarme. ¿Es muy importante?", la joven de cabellos aqua se cruzó de brazos.

 _"Lo es"_ , replico la otra.

Michiru se encogió de brazos, así pues abrió la puerta. Allí de pie, la alta mujer de cabellos rubios esperaba con un cofre en sus manos.

"¿Que sucede?", Michiru pregunto.

La rubia extendió el cofre y depositándolo en sus manos, hablo; "Es un regalo que traigo para ti y quiero que lo uses esta noche. Dicen que las novias deben usar algo azul, por eso te he traído el fajín del vestido de novia de mi madre... y sabiendo que faltan joyas para resaltar aún más tu belleza, te traje estas. Úsalas para nuestra boda"

Michiru la miro sorprendida y abriendo el cofre, descubrió que aquellos objetos eran hermosos.

"Amor, son bellísimas", beso su mejilla.

"Son las joyas de la familia real y hoy pasaran a ti... ahora yo también tengo que ir a prepararme", una vez más beso sus labios y acto seguido se retiró.

* * *

 **(Habitación real. Esa tarde)**

Haruka por su parte ya se había vestido con el hermoso y bien confeccionado uniforme que sentaba bien sobre su divino y deiforme cuerpo.

Tomando el anillo, lo llevo hasta su bolsillo. Desposaría a su amada con la misma sortija con la que todos sus antepasados lo habían hecho con sus esposas. Y es que durante los últimos siglos había sido testigo de grandes historias de amor. Desde cuando el hermano de Amara tomo por esposa a aquella mujer de cabellos negros, o como cuando el mismo padre de Haruka tomo por esposa a aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

* * *

 **(Salón real)**

Los pocos asistentes se encontraban felices. Hacia no más de tres días que la coronación había sido celebrada y ahora algo más estaba por llevarse a cabo, el matrimonio de su alteza con la joven princesa de Neptuno. Entonces los músicos comenzaron a entonar una hermosa melodía. Los sorprendidos asistentes volvieron la mirada a la reina, quien vistiendo el precioso uniforme, ingresaba por el pasillo.

"Tan guapo que es y ahora se nos casa", "Yo no pierdo la esperanza", "Era de esperarse que tomara una princesa por esposa", era lo que las jóvenes asistentes murmuraban.

La joven aguamarina ingreso caminando por aquel pasillo mientras los asistentes de pie y sorprendidos por su hermosura, la veían pasar. La pequeña Hotaru sostenía el velo de su hermoso vestido.

Haruka se encontraba ruborizada y feliz. Allí estaba ella, esperándola para tomarla como su esposa. Para convertirla en la reina de su palacio, de su planeta, pero aún más importante, en la dueña de su corazón. Cuando finalmente se encontró frente a su princesa, Haruka no pudo evitar besarle los labios.

Entonces la reina hizo una pausa y alzo la voz; "Como sabrán, ella es la princesa de Neptuno. Le he pedido que se desposara conmigo, ella ha accedido y ahora se convertirá en mi única y legitima esposa, por lo tanto será la reina de Urano, su reina", Haruka concluyo sin soltar la mano de su prometida.

El anciano Néstor, quien precedía el consejo real apareció frente a ellas y viendo a Haruka, hablo; "Hace más de veinte años yo mismo case al entonces rey de Urano con la mujer que el mismo escogió para ser su esposa. De ese matrimonio naciste tú y ahora para mí es un infinito placer unirte en matrimonio con la mujer que tú misma has escogido para desposar. Veo que has elegido a una mujer buena que sabrá gobernar a tu lado... ¿Hay alguien que se oponga a que yo lleve a cabo esta unión?", el anciano Néstor pregunto. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, continuo hablando; "Al no encontrar impedimento para que esta boda se celebre, procedo a preguntar, Haruka Tenousei, reina de Urano y sus lunas, ¿Acepta tomar por esposa a Michiru Kaiousei, princesa de Neptuno para serle fiel y respetarle cada día de su vida hasta que la muerte las separe?"

"Acepto en esta vida y en las que vengan", Haruka respondió deslizando el hermoso anillo en su dedo y acto seguido dijo sus votos; "Jamás pensé que podría llegar a amar de la manera en la que hoy te amo a ti. Te amo tanto y te prometo que tu vida a mi lado será feliz, llena de dicha, cariño y respeto. Porque eres la mujer que complementa mi vida"

"Michiru Kaiousei princesa de Neptuno, ¿Acepta por esposa a la reina de Urano, Haruka Tenousei para serle fiel hasta que la muerte les separe?"

"Acepto, en esta vida y en las venideras", respondió feliz. Deslizando el anillo en el dedo de la rubia. "Cuando te conocí comencé a amarte, aunque en un principio no supe reconocer mis sentimientos. Pero pronto me convencí de que estaba profundamente enamorada de ti y hoy henos aquí, jurando nuestro amor para la eternidad. Te amo tanto que no puedo describirlo con palabras", una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla,

Entonces el anciano, sobre la mesilla coloco el documento real para que ambas lo firmaran. Luego de que ellas lo hicieron, un representante de Urano firmo para que después fuera firmado por la hermosa Midori, quien figuraba como representante y testigo de Neptuno para dar la legalidad que aquel matrimonio requerirá.

"Ahora Puede besar...", el hombre no termino de decir, puesto que Haruka ya estaba besando a su esposa. "Alteza... alteza, aún no terminamos... igual que su padre"

"Amor, espera", Michiru rió ante su desesperación.

Haruka finalmente escucho al hombre y componiéndose el cabello, se giró para con el.

"Como les decía, me es grato presentarles a este nuevo matrimonio real, conformado por su alteza real Haruka Tenousei y su majestad, la reina consorte Michiru Kaiousei"

"Ahora eres mi legitima esposa y no habrá quien nos pueda separar"

"Ni aun siquiera la reina Serenity", la aguamarina añadió.

* * *

Exquisito banquete fue servido. Entre los platillos figuraban deliciosos bocadillos Neptunianos, cuyas recetas habían sido extraídas de un antiguo libro que un chef logro encontrar.

Hotaru disfrutaba de los pastelillos, manchando sus rosadas mejillas y aún más, su hermoso vestido.

"Hotaru, pequeña... te has manchado", Michiru limpio el dulce al mismo tiempo que reía un poco.

"Haruka no me quiere en su boda", apenada respondió.

"No digas eso pequeña, eres mi invitada favorita", Haruka replico manchándole la nariz con merengue.

Michiru aprovecho que la rubia estaba distraída y llevando su mano bajo el mantel, acaricio su pierna. Haruka se volvió para verla y acercándose a su oído, murmuro; "No hagas eso... no querrás provocarme"

Su ahora esposa sonrió y retándola con la mirada, pregunto; "No, ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer?"

"Podría desnudarte aquí mismo y hacerte mía"

"¿Frente a los invitados?", la aguamarina coquetamente bebió de su copa.

Haruka la vio sabiendo muy bien que no podría hacer eso; "Ya llegara el momento"

"Mamá Michiru, ¿Dormiré contigo esta noche?", la hermosa princesa de ojos purpura pregunto.

"No, tú eres una niña grande y debes dormir en tu habitación", respondió sonriéndole.

La orquesta entonaba hermosos valses, así que Haruka extendió su mano.

"¿Bailaría conmigo como aquella noche en el hermoso palacio de la luna?"

"Bueno, recuerde que hay muchas chicas presentes y no sería correcto que solo bailara conmigo"

Haruka rió al recordar aquella conversación que tuvieron durante el baile de presentación; "Las hay, pero ninguna de ellas es mi hermosa esposa", presiono sus labios con los de la pequeña mujer.

* * *

 **(Más tarde, esa noche. Habitación real)**

Habiendo escapado de la fiesta, la cual parecía no tener fin, ambas mujeres decidieron dirigir sus pasos hacia la intimidad de su habitación.

A Michiru se le podía ver tensa, sus blancas mejillas ahora estaban encendidas a causa de la pena y probablemente del dulce licor que había bebido.

"Esta será nuestra habitación", la rubia dijo mientras se desabotonaba la levita.

"Haruka... yo", la joven trato decir, pero la Uraniana la dejo sin palabras al besar sus labios.

"No tienes que decir nada, lo sé perfectamente", replico dirigiendo los besos hacia su cuello.

"... tengo miedo", Michiru trato de desabrocharse el vestido, pero Haruka de inmediato la detuvo; "Espera, lo haré yo", llevo sus dedos hasta las correas y tirando de ellas, comenzó a desnudarla. Michiru imito su acción y llevando sus temblorosas manos al cuerpo de la rubia, comenzó a despojarla del uniforme.

Ahora una semi-desnuda Michiru se encontraba frente a la rubia, la cual permanecía aún con la parte inferior de su uniforme. Tomándola de la mano la condujo hasta el precioso y blanco lecho. Allí continuo besándola mientras terminaba de desnudarse, algo que al igual que la noche pasada, sonrojo a la aguamarina.

"Ahora eres mi esposa y después de esto nadie podrá separarnos", sus manos comenzaron a abrirse paso por aquel hermoso cuerpo.

"Te amo", la Neptuniana dijo cerrando los ojos y entrelazando sus dedos en los rubios mechones de su amada.

Michiru disfrutaba de aquella placentera sensación. Mientras la rubia trabajaba en su parte superior, su mano descendió hasta la intimidad de su ahora esposa. Michiru abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que se estremecía.

"Ha... Haruka", dijo sorprendida.

"Relájate, será como la otra noche, aunque mejor", la rubia se reincorporo un poco y llevando su otra mano hasta ese sitio, la despojo de aquellas prendas que aun la cubrían. Haruka la contemplo desnuda. "Dime que no estoy soñando"

"Bésame para que también me hagas saber que no es un sueño", la aguamarina pidió. La Uraniana capturo aquellos labios en los suyos.

No, aquello no era un sueño, para ambas era la más hermosa de las realidades. Ahora no había secretos ni impedimentos. Aquello que tanto habían deseado finalmente estaba sucediendo.

Michiru dejo de lado sus miedos y complejos. En esos momentos se entregó por completo a la persona que tanto amaba. Con temor, Haruka tomo la pureza de aquella mujer que ahora se estremecía en sus brazos. Era algo que le resultaba hermoso. No había más impedimentos para amar.

Fundiendo sus cuerpos y sus labios, comprendieron que habían renacido para cumplir con aquellas promesas que en el pasado Amara y Nerissa no lograron hacer a causa de la separación. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, ¿Quién podría separarlas?

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Leyendo la actualización de la semana pasada, me di cuenta de que olvide responder un comentario y ese fue el de mi estimada Milla 23, pero hoy lo hago, aunque tarde:

A mí también me encanta esa escena, huyendo para comenzar a vivir como una familia, sin importarles lo que la reina o las demás princesas opinen de su huida. La pregunta que ahora hago es ¿Cómo reaccionara la diosa Venus?

Masspao, era algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Como bien dices, se pertenecen por completo.

Vicky, Haruka es honesta porque la ama, si no fuera así, mentiría solo para usarla y vemos que no es así. Yo sé que el inicio de este fic es lento, pero era de suma importancia que iniciara de esa manera mencionando que Amara y Nerissa habían muerto y que debido a su amor, habría un castigo sobre los Neptunianos y los Uranianos. La ausencia de Haruka y Michiru al inicio pueden hacerlo aburrido, pero esperar tiene sus beneficios.

Alexia 007, gracias por escribir, agradezco que mi fic te guste. No me hables de usted, aquí estamos en confianza como para dejar los formalismos XD. Espero y la lavandería no haya sido tan cara y que la mancha haya salido con la lavada.

Kyoky, hola y gracias por leerme. Inicie esta historia porque son mi pareja favorita (aun sobre Darien y Serena)


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO XXIV**

 **LAS BODAS DE NEPTUNO**

 **(Palacio de la Luna. Hace quince años)**

 _La hermosa reina Serenity se asomó por la ventana de su habitación. Contemplando el horizonte, llena de esperanza esperaba ver llegar a los hombres que habían ido a luchar a lejanas tierras. Entre esos hombres esperaba que volviera su amado Cosmo, quien siendo valiente había ido al campo de batalla._

 _Entonces el milagro ocurrió. Emocionada observo a la multitud que llegaba cubierta con la gloria y las heridas. Sin esperar más, de la cuna tomo a su pequeña hija. El momento de que su padre la conociera había llegado. La idea de verlo sosteniéndola en sus brazos la emocionaba, el decirle "Ella es nuestra hija", la llenaba de orgullo._

 _Entre los hombres que regresaban del combate reconoció al belicoso general, esposo de la reina de Marte. Quien llevaba el hombro herido a causa de una lanza. El hombre de cintura menuda, cabellos rubios y mejillas rosadas, era el siempre apuesto padre de la siempre hermosa princesa de Venus. Entonces observo al prudente rey de Mercurio, quien con dolor curaba sus heridas. Más allá, el fuerte rey de Júpiter sobre la espalda llevaba el pesado escudo._

 _Los oficiales al verla hicieron el saludo oficial de la Luna, pero eso poco le importo. Ella buscaba encontrar a su amado._

" _¿Dónde está?", pregunto dirigiéndose al belicoso oficial de Marte._

 _El hombre con el rostro sumido en tristeza negó con la cabeza. Entonces la reina contemplo el féretro que yacía sobre el suelo. El hado había cerrado sus ojos para siempre y ahora allí dormía su amado Cosmos._

* * *

Haruka y su esposa habían decidido tomar un corto viaje de bodas. El lugar que ambas escogieron era una de las lunas de Urano.

Michiru se encontraba encantada, puesto que en aquel lugar había encontrado grandes mares muy similares a los de Neptuno y, Haruka como quería complacerla, a uno de aquellos mares le dio el nombre su amada.

 **(Habitación real del palacio Titania. Una semana después)**

Michiru despertó, Haruka la sostenía por detrás envolviéndola en un cálido y amoroso abrazo. Lentamente se fue girando hasta quedar de frente a su esposa. Acercándose a ella, la beso en los labios.

"Buenos días", dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Haruka sonrió y abriendo los ojos, miro a la hermosa mujer que ahora se refugiaba en su pecho; "Que agradable manera de despertar"

"Te dije que cada mañana de nuestras vidas te despertaría con un beso"

Haruka comenzó a acariciarle los suaves cabellos aguamarina; "Lo sé, te amo tanto", replico besando su frente.

"No me dejes nunca... por favor", Michiru volvía a hundir el rostro en su pecho.

"Jamás lo haría", la rubia replico.

* * *

 **(Palacio Magallanes)**

El hermoso palacio de Magallanes había sido construido sobe una alta colina. Desde allí, las soberanas del planeta Venus podían contemplar todo a su alrededor.

Esa mañana, la siempre hermosa diosa del amor luego de haber perfumado su divino cuerpo con diversos aceites y luego de haberlo vestido con una túnica naranja, dirigió sus delicados pasos hasta el templo, el cual había sido construido en su honor.

Entrando en el tomo el siempre encendido candelabro de tres velas. Ese hermoso objeto hacia siglos que había sido labrado en resplandeciente oro y sus primeras velas habían sido encendidos con el fuego pasional de Marte, ya que un valiente hombre de ese lugar había tomado por esposa a la entonces reina de Venus. Frente a ese objeto se habían jurado amor eterno. Así que antes de que aquellas velas se consumieran, unas nuevas tenían que ser encendidas con la misma hermosa llama.

Así pues, la hermosa diosa se dirigió hasta la enorme mesa donde reposaban miles y miles de velas encendidas. Cada una de ellas representaba a una persona que amaba y era bien correspondida. Había otras que permanecían sin fuego, eso era porque la diosa esperaba el momento oportuno para ponerlo, otras simplemente se encendían solas. Acercándose a algunas, uso el hermoso candelabro para encender las llamas.

Girando un poco la cabeza, miro como brillaban las velas que representaban el amor de Serenity y el príncipe Endimión. Pero algo más la hizo desviar la mirada, un poco más allá noto que el fuego de dos velas era hermoso y resplandeciente. Dirigiéndose ante ellas y examinándolas más de cerca, sonrió. Había descubierto que representaban el amor de Haruka y Michiru. Tomándolas en sus delicadas manos, las coloco en un lugar donde no se apagarían a causa del viento de la infidelidad, la mentira o la traición. Allí su fuego brillaría por siempre.

* * *

 **(Campos de la luna Titania)**

Luego del desayuno, Haruka y Michiru habían ido a cabalgar. La aguamarina disfrutaba del paseo y de la cercanía de su amada.

"¿Te gusta?", Haruka pregunto llevando el caballo a suave galopeo.

"Sí... es hermoso", respondió emocionada.

"De todas las lunas de Urano, esta es mi favorita. El viento esta perfumado de suaves y dulces vapores. Serenity amaría este sitio"

"Este aroma es más hermoso que el de las rosas", la aguamarina suspiro totalmente enamorada.

"Me alegra que te guste"

Luego de un rato ambas mujeres descendieron del caballo, querían caminar y disfrutar de aquella hermosa naturaleza.

Adentrándose un poco más en aquel colorido bosque, descubrieron una cabaña abandonada. La curiosidad de ambas despertó, impulsándolas para ir a explorar los secretos de la misma.

"¿Sabes quién vivía aquí?, Michiru pregunto mientras empujaba la corroída puerta.

"A decir verdad, no", contesto tomando de la mano a la hermosa mujer para conducirla al interior. "Había pensado en pedirle al príncipe Endimión que me permitiera construir una modesta cabaña en las cercanías de su palacio, el lugar es precioso, ¿Te gustaría vivir en un lugar sencillo como este y lejos de las comodidades del palacio?", pregunto.

Michiru se acercó a ella y mirándola a los ojos, respondió; "Contigo viviría en donde fuera"

"Está decidido. Si nos lo permite, lo haré... de vez en cuando podríamos quedarnos en ella"

"Yo cocinare y tú iras a buscar leña... o a pescar... sera una maravillosa vida", la abrazo por el cuello.

"Y de noche encenderemos la chimenea y haremos el amor junto a ella", la rubia deposito un beso en aquellos labios que eran su perdición.

"Me encanta la idea... mira, parece que los antiguos habitantes tenían un bebé", la princesa de Neptuno se acercó a lo que en otro tiempo fue una pequeña cuna.

"Así parece"

Michiru la acaricio y con una sonrisa se dirigió su esposa; "Debe ser hermoso, ¿No lo crees?"

Haruka la miro a los ojos, sabia muy bien a lo que se refería, así que con gran pesar replico a su cuestionamiento; "Si... Michiru... que injusta he sido contigo... a ambas nos gustaría tener un hijo y yo no puedo dártelo"

"Mi amor, sí pudiera tener un bebé, este tendría que ser tuyo y mío. Yo no podría amar a un hijo que no fuera tuyo. Llevar en mis entrañas a un hijo nuestro sería algo completamente maravilloso", habiendo dicho se aferró a sus brazos para posteriormente besarla con gran pasión, hasta que sorpresivamente fueron interrumpidas por un agitado mensajero.

"Alteza, su majestad...", el hombre trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Habla, ¿Qué sucede?", la rubia cuestiono.

"Unos hombres de Neptuno están aquí... buscan a su majestad", agitado respondió.

"Sabía que pronto vendrían para tratar de llevarme a Neptuno", Michiru tomo de la mano a la soberana.

"Eres mi esposa, no podrán hacerlo tan fácilmente. Si quieren llevarte, tendrán que llevarme a mi también"

* * *

 **(Palacio Titania)**

La hermosa joven Midori que previamente jugaba con la pequeña Hotaru comenzó a ser interrogada.

"¿Porque ha dejado sus funciones en el palacio Tritón?", el hombre del consejo Neptuniano pregunto.

"Ha huido y mentido diciendo que se dirigía a la Luna", otro consejero opino.

Llenas de confianza, la hermosa reina de Urano y su esposa ingresaron en la sala, pero justo en ese momento Michiru se quedó sin palabras al ver a aquel hombre que yacía de pie junto a la chimenea; "¿Tú?", sin color en sus mejillas lo observo. Para ella fue como ver un fantasma. El sujeto ante su mueca de desagrado, sonrió.

Él era un hombre de un poco más de cuarenta años edad, robusto y de poca altura. Sobre sus hombros siempre llevaba la piel de un oso, al cual siendo aún muy joven cazo con la ayuda de un arco y de una sola flecha.

Su rostro era duro, su carácter férreo. Se había criado en los montes, cazando y aprendiendo de la naturaleza. Conocía el planeta Neptuno como a la palma de su mano. Y era eso y el lazo de sangre con la línea real, que en otro tiempo lo hubieran hecho favorito para ocupar el trono, pero ahora aquel puesto no estaba vacante, ya que la hermosa sirena de ojos azules era quien heredaría el reino.

El hombre lentamente comenzó a acercarse hacia ellas. Michiru se estremeció.

"Buenas tardes, alteza", el hombre hizo una reverencia hacia la alta rubia.

Haruka se había percatado del efecto negativo que ese hombre provocaba en su amada, no era para menos; "¿Quién eres?", pregunto.

"Me llamo Adrastos Alcanderida, hijo de Alcander quien fuera primo lejano del fallecido padre de la hermosa princesa de Neptuno. Yo soy el general de los ejércitos de su majestad, le debo honor y respeto"

La pequeña Hotaru corrió a los brazos de la rubia, estaba aterrada; "Papá, tengo miedo", murmuro mientras la abrazaba por el cuello.

"No tengas miedo, papá te va a cuidar", replico sin dejar de ver a aquel sujeto.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", temerosa, la aguamarina pregunto.

"Princesa, es hora de que vuelva al palacio Tritón, jamás recibimos carta alguna en la que usted nos informara sobre su visita a Urano"

La rubia finalmente recordó que Adrastos era el nombre del sujeto con el que su amada planeaba casarse para huir de sus sentimientos. Mirando a su esposa, se dio cuenta de que esta levemente temblaba. Adrastos con la boca torcida como si fuera una sonrisa, dirigió la mirada hacia la hermosa espada que la reina de Urano llevaba ceñida a la cintura. Jamás había visto un objeto tan bien labrado, qué ganas le dieron de hacerse de ella.

"Princesa Kaiousei, es mi deber informarle que esta mujer abandono sus labores. Nos hemos enterado de esto gracias a que luego de que escribiéramos a la Luna para preguntar por usted y esta joven, la señora Plut nos dijera que hace días usted debió haber vuelto a Neptuno. Ella misma aconsejo que la buscáramos aquí, en Urano ", uno de los hombres del consejo hablo.

"Yo misma le he pedido que viniera a acompañarme", airadamente replico. Era la primera vez que hablaba de esa manera, sin duda la presencia de su amada comenzaba a infundirle valor. Sabía que ella no la dejaría sola.

"Entiendo princesa, pero es momento de que vuelva a Neptuno", el hombre hizo una reverencia.

"Así es, debe volver cuanto antes. No querrá que en Neptuno comiencen a pensar que huyo de sus obligaciones reales", Adrastos apoyo al hombre.

"Volveré, Midori prepara mi equipaje", ordeno. Haruka la miro con incredibilidad, ¿La estaba abandonando?. "Yo misma pienso que es momento de que vuelva a Neptuno, pero de la mano de mi esposa", agrego aferrándose a la mano de la rubia.

"¿Qué ha dicho?", Adrastos frunció el entrecejo ante tales palabras.

"¿Qué?... pero... ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto?", otro de los hombres cuestiono.

"Como ustedes mismos han escuchado, volveré a Neptuno al lado de la persona que amo"

"Princesa Kaiousei..."

Michiru lo interrumpió; "Soy la princesa de Neptuno, pero también soy la reina de Urano y cómo estamos en una de sus lunas, quiero recibir el trato que merezco al ser esposa de la soberana de este planeta"

Haruka sonrió, su amada no parecía ser la tímida muchacha que había conocido. Hacía bien en exigir el lugar que le correspondía.

* * *

 **(Palacio de la Luna)**

La reina Serenity había comprendido que en aquel asunto nadie debería de intervenir, ni siquiera el consejo y mucho menos León. Ese era un asunto que debía ser resuelto entre ella, el príncipe Endimión y su hija.

Cerrando la puerta, contemplo al hombre que la observaba con temor y desasosiego.

"Buenas noches", el pelinegro hizo una reverencia.

"Culparte a ti seria restarle importancia a lo que mi hija hizo", la soberana le dirigió una corta mirada.

"Siempre fuimos conscientes de nuestra desobediencia", el hombre replico.

"Y aún así pasaron por alto mi autoridad, eso no habla muy bien de ambos"

"Comprenda que amo a la princesa"

"Pensaba hacerlo merecedor de un castigo, pero de poco serviría... del mismo modo no sirvió la prohibición"

Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse, dando paso a la hermosa princesa.

"Endimión", dijo viendo al joven de cabellos negros. Sin importarle la presencia de su madre, se lanzo en sus brazos y beso sus labios.

La reina simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras que su corazón le decía que no debería separarlos.

* * *

 **(Palacio Tritón, esa misma noche)**

Ambas soberanas llegaron al hermoso palacio Tritón. Michiru fuertemente se aferraba a la mano de su amada.

Durante todo el camino una pregunta rondo la cabeza de la rubia, hasta que finalmente se atrevió a hacerla; "Michi, ¿En verdad pensabas en casarte con ese hombre?", murmuro a su oído.

La aguamarina negó con la cabeza; "No hubiera podido renunciar a ti, es obvio que jamás me hubiera casado con él… Bienvenida a mi hogar", beso su mejilla. Acto que uno de los consejeros no le agrado.

"Bienvenida princesa", los criados hicieron una reverencia, Pero al notar que la mujer que la acompañaba era la deiforme soberana de Urano, los mismos volvían a inclinarse.

"Escúchenme bien... he contraído matrimonio con la soberana de Urano y quiero que se le respete de la misma manera que lo hacen conmigo, ¿Entendido?, ella será su reina"

Los criados incrédulos asintieron. La joven Midori llevaba en sus brazos a la pequeña Hotaru, quien había dormido durante todo el viaje.

"Mi princesa esta exhausta", Haruka tomo a la niña en sus brazos.

"Llamare a alguna nana para que se haga cargo de ella mientras nosotros arreglamos todo este mal entendido", Michiru respondió a su esposa.

"Princesa... alteza, los hombres del consejo ya están reunidos para discutir sobre su matrimonio ilegal", un hombre se dirigió a ella.

Los tres de inmediato se dirigieron hacia el ágora, donde los hombres ya habían comenzado a deliberar.

"Mi matrimonio es tan legal como si hubiera sido celebrado aquí mismo", su princesa alzo la voz para apaciguar aquel vocerío.

Haruka de su bolsillo saco un papel y entregándolo al hombre, este lo examino. Frunciendo el entrecejo, inconforme alzo la voz, "Esto es imposible... es inaudito"

"Seguramente rapto a la princesa y la obligo a casarse con ella", otro hombre opino.

"No lo es, hemos cumplido con lo que la ley exige", Haruka respondió.

"Haruka, le has entregado nuestra acta de matrimonio, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?, pueden destruirla"

"Salgan, nosotros les mandaremos llamar cuando hayamos llegado a una solución", un consejero indico, a lo que ambas mujeres asintieron.

La rubia sonrió y sentándose en el sillón que allí había, palpo el asiento para que su esposa tomara asiento y se tranquilizara, "Cálmate, es solo una copia, la original está bien oculta. No hay que temer"

Lo minutos corrían, el vocerío cada vez era más insoportable y la espera abrumadora. Necesitaban saber si en Neptuno su matrimonio seria valido.

"Majestad, suban a la habitación real", una criada se dirigió a la rubia. La mujer estaba completamente sonrojada ante su presencia. No podía negar que la princesa había elegido bien, aunque se tratara de una mujer.

"Gracias, esperaremos"

Entonces el hombre del consejo volvió para dirigirse a ellas.

"Princesa, alteza"

"¿Y bien?", la princesa pregunto airada.

"La ley dice que usted como princesa debe y puede si es su deseo, contraer matrimonio con cualquier persona, siempre y cuando pertenezca a una dinastía real. Sin embargo comprenderá que su acta fue firmada por una persona del servicio y eso resta valor a su matrimonio... "

"La ley de Neptuno dice que para efectuar un matrimonio real, este debe ser autorizado al menos por un Neptuniano de nacimiento, la persona que firmo como testigo es Neptuniana y de nacimiento"

"Tiene razón y por eso mismo hemos decidido validar su matrimonio, aunque este solo haya sido por la ley de Urano... necesita contraer matrimonio por la ley de Neptuno"

Haruka y Michiru se vieron mutuamente para terminar festejando con un beso.

"Princesa... Alteza, las leyes de Neptuno son claras, ustedes no pueden compartir el lecho hasta que hayan celebrado su matrimonio"

"¿Qué?" ambas preguntaron sorprendidas.

"Es la ley. Hasta que no contraigan matrimonio por la ley de Neptuno, no podrán intimar y deberán dormir en habitaciones separadas"

La sonrisa del rostro de ambas mujeres se desvaneció, pero al menos seguían juntas.

* * *

 **(Dos días después. Palacio Tritón)**

Durante los últimos dos días Haruka y Michiru ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de besarse, solo de tomarse de las manos. Puesto que siempre estaban acompañadas por un par de mujeres que les seguían a todas partes, y ni hablar de las noches. A Haruka se le había asignado una habitación que se encontraba lejos de la de su esposa. Y si eso no podía ser peor, un guardia custodiaba la misma para evitar que la soberana aprovechando la oscuridad que la noche le brindaba, escapara y entrara en la habitación de la princesa y de esa manera se juntaran como es costumbre entre parejas que se aman. Haruka pensaba que aquellas leyes eran tontas y hasta ridículas.

Pero la tortura pronto terminaría para ambas, porque ese día celebrarían su unión y ahora sí podrían volver a gozar de los placeres del amor.

Michiru despertó como de costumbre y, luego de haber tomado un baño bajo hasta el comedor real donde ya la esperaba su amada. Haruka al verla se puso de pie y tomándola de la mano la condujo hasta su silla para que tomara asiento.

"No sabes cuánto te extraño", la aguamarina murmuro a su oído.

"Lo sé, temo olvidar el sabor de tus labios y el de tu cuerpo", respondió la rubia.

"Ten paciencia, pronto terminara esta agonizante espera", Michiru desdoblo la servilleta para colocarla sobre sus muslos.

"Ahora mismo estamos a solas, podrías darme un beso", suplico tomando su mano para besarla.

"Ten por seguro que nos vigilan"

"Eres mi esposa y me parece ridículo pedir permiso para estar contigo, o incluso para besarte", Haruka comenzó a comer.

Michiru rió; "Solo unas horas más y estaremos juntas, ahora si no habrá ley que nos separe"

Entonces la pequeña Hotaru ingreso corriendo en el gran comedor.

"Hola pequeña", Haruka se levantó para ayudarla a sentarse junto a Michiru.

"Buenos días pequeña, ¿Dormiste bien?", Michiru pregunto colocándole una servilleta en el cuello.

"Sí", feliz comenzó a comer los dulces frutos Neptunianos.

"Papá Haruka y yo volveremos a casarnos", la aguamarina le acomodo la servilleta en el cuello.

La pequeña Hotaru dejo de comer aquel fruto y dejándolo sobre la mesa, luego con las manitas se limpió el vestido; "Papá Haruka no me querrá en su boda si me ve el vestido sucio"

Haruka se acercó a ella, besándole la mejilla; "No pienses eso pequeña"

Luego del desayuno ambas mujeres tuvieron que separarse, Michiru tomo a Hotaru con ella, Haruka se retiró a la habitación que le habían asignado.

* * *

 **(Habitación de Michiru)**

La princesa de Saturno se sentó en la cama mientras que Michiru examinaba de cerca la ropa interior que había ordenado. Aquella seria su nueva noche de bodas y quería lucir lo mejor posible para su ya esposa.

Observando aquellas ropas, comprendió que Haruka se echaría reír dado lo poco motivadoras que estas eran y que más que nada parecían prendas para dormir.

Armada de unas tijeras comenzó a cortar toda aquella tela que a su parecer sobraba. Logrando así darle otra imagen un poco más "moderno", pero el resultado no fue el que ella esperaba.

Dándose por vencida recordó algo que hacía varias noches Haruka le había dicho; _"La desnudes de tu cuerpo es mas hermosa que esa lencería que usas"._ Viendo la demás "lencería" que le quedaba, decidió guardarla. _"Haruka se divertirá con esto"_ , pensó con una sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando tres mujeres y la hermosa Midori ingresaron en la habitación. Ellas llevaban lo necesario para comenzar a prepararla para el matrimonio.

* * *

 **(Habitación de Haruka)**

Haruka preparaba la ropa que esa noche llevaría para la ceremonia. Ahora estaba más nerviosa que la primera vez y eso era debido a que desconocía completamente las leyes Neptunianas. Las cuales parecían ser muy duras y un tanto anticuadas para su gusto, aunque debería obedecerlas.

Michiru y ella habían decidido que no querían una ceremonia escandalosa, ni mucho menos un gran festejo, simplemente querían llevar a cabo la ceremonia, firmar los documentos, hacer valido el matrimonio y así poder volver a disfrutar de la mutua compañía.

Para tal fin, la aguamarina ordeno que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo dentro de la biblioteca real. Además, la ley de Neptuno decía que una vez que el o la heredera al trono contrajera matrimonio, en ese mismo instante podría llevarse a cabo la coronación siempre y cuando el puesto estuviera disponible.

* * *

 **(Más tarde, esa noche)**

El momento había llegado, Haruka y los dos miembros que conformaban su consejo esperaban con nerviosismo. Aunque Haruka no lo estaba tanto, ella misma sabía que su sirena podía llegar a demorarse un poco en su propio arreglo, más bien se encontraba impaciente, quería que aquello terminara para así saberse finalmente unida a la mujer que amaba.

Entonces las grandes puertas se abrieron, dando paso a la aguamarina. Haruka al verla sonrió y tomándola del brazo, la acerco hasta el escritorio de roble.

"Te ves preciosa", murmuro a su oído.

"Tú también te ves muy bien", sonrió acariciándole la mejilla. El hombre del consejo se aclaró la garganta para captar la atención de ambas mujeres.

"Hoy estamos reunidos para dar la legalidad de un matrimonio que fue llevado a cabo de manera inconclusa y casi de forma ilegal, casando así a la soberana del planeta Urano con la heredera al trono del planeta Neptuno. Tenousei, la ley Neptuniana dice y estipula que debes tomar a esta mujer como tu única mujer, a la cual le serás fiel por siempre, ¿Aceptas tomar por esposa a esta virginal mujer?", el hombre pregunto.

Haruka quiso reír en ese momento, era obvio que el recuerdo de todo lo que había sucedido en las noches pasadas había asaltado su memoria. Michiru sujeto su mano con fuerza para reprenderla; "Si, acepto", respondió con seriedad.

"Princesa Kaiousei, ¿Toma por... esposa a la soberana de Urano para serle fiel y amarle cada día de su vida?", el consejero pregunto sin mucha emoción y esperando una respuesta negativa.

"Acepto", respondió sonriente.

"Aunado a eso, ¿Jura cumplir con su deber como reina del planeta Neptuno?"

"Juro cumplir con mi deber como soberana del planeta Neptuno"

"Y usted, reina de Urano, ¿Jura apoyar a su ahora esposa en sus deberes como soberana del planeta Neptuno?"

"Lo juro", Haruka respondió firmemente.

"Firmen el acta de matrimonio", el hombre extendió el documento frente a ella. Michiru fue la primera. Tomando la pluma, la sumergió en la negra y brillante tinta para plasmar en el su firma. Luego fue el turno de que Haruka lo hiciera.

"Para una total legalidad, la joven Midori deberá firmar así como lo hizo en sus bodas previas", el hombre anuncio, a lo que la bella joven accedió. Luego vino el turno de los hombres del consejo.

Michiru se refugió en los brazos de su ahora esposa. Besándola en los labios, ahora si no podrían oponerse a que hicieran eso, "Ya quería besarte", murmuro en su oído.

"¿Solo eso?", Haruka pregunto.

"Sabes que no"

Entonces el ilustre hombre tomo otra acta y extendiéndola sobre la mesa, Michiru la firmo, luego fue el turno de Haruka. "Ahora la declaro reina de Neptuno, que su matrimonio sirva para unificar ambos reinos"

* * *

La cena se había llevado a cabo en el gran comedor real, a esta solo habían asistido los más allegados a la ahora reina de Neptuno, entre los cuales estaba Adrastos, quien había sido uno de los que habían aprobado aquel matrimonio.

* * *

 **(Habitación real)**

Ingresando en la habitación real, Haruka cerró la puerta echando doble llave sobre la broncínea chapa. Luego, detenidamente comenzó a revisar cada rincón.

"¿Qué haces?", extrañada, pregunto la aguamarina.

"Busco que no haya alguno de esos ancianos que venga a decirme como debo besar o peor aún, como debo hacerle el amor a mi esposa"

Michiru rió ante eso ultimo. Su amada no estaba tan lejos de la realidad; "Mi amor, estamos a solas. No te preocupes que no hay nadie espiándonos. Ahora ven y bésame"

Haruka obedeció, besándola al mismo tiempo que le desabrochaba el vestido. Cuando finalmente quedo en sus interiores, la rubia se echó a reír; "¿Qué es esto?"

"Mi lencería de noche de bodas, ¿Te gusta?", la ahora soberana de Neptuno pregunto de forma inocente.

"Si, bueno... es un poco...", la Uraniana dijo pausadamente mientras contemplaba aquella prenda que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los muslos.

"Anticuada, lo sé...sabía que te divertiría y por eso en el ultimo momento decidí usarla"

"Pareciera que estos Neptunianos no quisieran que las parejas intimaran", la mujer concluyo desnudando completamente a su esposa.

Haruka comenzó a hacer lo propio. Michiru se recostó en la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con una extraña sabana blanca. La rubia al verla se sorprendió; "¿Qué es eso?", pregunto al ver que aquella prenda cubría la desnudes de su esposa, salvo una pequeña parte de su cuerpo.

"Es una sábana nupcial, son muy populares en Neptuno", la joven replico seriamente.

"Podrías explicarme su funcionamiento?", la protectora de Urano pregunto mientras la examinaba.

"Se utilizan para evitar que la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos se vuelva un vicio y una necesidad... se supone que debemos intimar a través de ella... hoy y siempre"

"Espero y no estés pensando en usarla... Me sorprende que Neptuno no sea un lugar sin habitantes", la rubia se quitó las botas.

Michiru rió y levantando la sabana la arrojo del otro lado de la habitación; "Es broma, sabes que no podría vivir sin ti. Tu cuerpo ya es mi vicio, ahora ven aquí", suplico a lo que Haruka accedió...

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Alexia 007, hemos sido testigos de que a Haruka le importa un comino la autoridad, ya desafió las leyes de la reina Serenity, ya "rapto" a Neptuno, se caso con ella aunque a muchos no le hiciera gracia, conseguir el vestido fue lo de menos. Por Michiru es capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera, incluso al caos.

Vicky, no hagas caso de esos comentarios mal intencionados. Espero que el chichón no haya sido tan doloroso. Ahora debo decir que tus amigas quizás no conocen el placer de la lectura, a mi me ha pasado que cuando encuentro un libro o una historia muy buena, no puedo parar hasta que digo "Ya, hasta mañana la continuo"

Kyoky, si pensé en que los Neptunianos llegaran y se llevaran a Michiru, pero al final decidí que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO XXV**

 **LA GESTA DE VENUS**

 **(Hace un milenio. Palacio Tritón)**

 _La mañana comenzaba a llegar y con ella el momento de la amarga despedida. Amara yacía de pie en el balcón, en uno cuantos minutos tendría que despertar a su amada para tristemente despedirse de ella._

 _Hacía tres meses que mantenían aquellos encuentros tan clandestinos y hasta el momento nadie había sospechado de ellos._

 _Finalmente la rubia se acercó hasta el lecho y sentándose al lado de la mujer que dormía, con gran pesar en el corazón la llamo;"Nerissa"_

 _La hermosa reina despertó; "No te vayas por favor", suplico con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

" _Me llena de gran pesar tener que marcharme, pero prometo venir mañana a la misma hora", dijo mientras la abrazaba y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas; "Este es el momento más triste del día", murmuro a su oído._

" _Sé que tú estarás conmigo en tu ausencia. Puedo sentirlo", la mujer dijo con infinita esperanza._

" _Ruega a los dioses porque así sea"_

 _Entonces por el pasillo se escuchó aquel vocerío y las botas de los oficiales que presurosos se acercaban. En ese momento Nerissa se estremeció. Parecía que finalmente habían sido descubiertas._

" _Vete", su hermoso rostro reflejaba una profunda preocupación._

" _No, que sepan que estoy aquí. No podremos ocultarnos por siempre", decidida a todo, valientemente se enfrentaría a ellos._

 _La hermosa mujer negó con la cabeza;"Si te encuentran aquí, estoy segura de que te asesinaran y eso sería peor que la separación. Vete, huye"_

" _Te amo." Amara se inclinó un poco para besarle los labios; "Adiós", salió por el balcón. Ocultándose entre los altos y oscuros muros para no ser descubierta._

 _Nerissa apoyo la cabeza sobre la almohada, fingiendo que dormía._

" _Allí esta", aquella mujer grito tras la puerta._

 _La reina de inmediato reconoció su voz._

 _Súbitamente la puerta se abrió con violencia, dando paso a tres consejeros, dos oficiales, la rubia reina de Venus y a la hija del poderoso Cronos._

" _¿Por qué interrumpen mi sueño?, ¿Que hacen aquí si no he dado la orden de que entren?", pregunto mientras se levantaba y se vestía con una bata._

 _Venus y la Cronida yacían de pie junto a la puerta, mientas los dos oficiales y los consejeros inspeccionaban la habitación._

" _¿Amara está aquí?", Plut pregunto. Había viajado desde la luna hasta Neptuno, porque la hermosa diosa de Venus le había dicho que ambas continuaban con su amorío._

" _No, la reina Serenity nos separó", la Neptuniana camino hacia la rubia Venusiana._

" _No mientas, sé que Amara está aquí. Han desobedecido las ordenes de la reina Serenity y sé que se han visto a escondidas"_

" _¿Qué pruebas tienes para asegurarlo?", pregunto enfurecida._

" _Soy la diosa del amor, yo sé todo aquello que tiene que ver con él. El fuego de sus velas brilla con gran pasión y eso solo significa que no han dejado de verse"_

 _Nerissa rió; "Sabes bien que tu coraje te ciega. Tu enojo nació cuando Amara me prefirió a mí, desde entonces has buscado separarnos. Pasa y revisa tu misma la habitación, si encuentras a Urano, puedes quedártelo", dijo confiando en que Amara ya habría escapado._

 _La rubia diosa ingreso. Desde el primer día Urano se había vuelto su capricho. Había jurado que si no era de ella, no sería de nadie. Y aunque no pudiera estar con ella, se complacía en verlas separadas._

 _Plut negó con la cabeza; "Sus peleas no son nada bueno. ¿Porque no se dan la mano y hacen las paces?"_

 _Venus en ese momento se sintió humillada al ver que la Uraniana no estaba allí, girándose para con la Cronida, replico; "Jamás"_

 _Nerissa no dijo nada más, sin fuerzas en sus piernas logro dejarse caer en la cama mientras escuchaba aquel griterío. Todo a su alrededor se había tornado confuso; "¿Pueden callarse?", grito mientas sentía que estaba a punto de desmallarse._

" _¿Estas bien?", mirando como el color huía de las mejillas de la Neptuniana, la Cronida pregunto._

" _Estoy bien, es solo que me he levantado bruscamente", con una sutil sonrisa en los labios finalmente comprendió que tenía un secreto que ocultar._

* * *

 **(Palacio Tritón. Presente)**

La vida de ambas mujeres era perfecta, habían logrado la unificación de dos reinos que anteriormente habían sido divididos por un amor prohibió.

Esa mañana ambas soberanas se encontraban desayunando frente a las playas del principal mar de Neptuno. Las jóvenes mujeres que pasaban por allí disimuladamente sonreían a la soberana de Urano, quien de forma cortes les devolvía el mismo gesto acompañado de una mirada seductora.

"Veo que lo disfrutas ¿Son bonitas?", una celosa mujer de cabellos aqua cuestionaba.

"Son bonitas, pero mi esposa es la mujer más hermosa", respondió atrapando su nariz entre sus dedos.

"Lo sé... fui yo quien te atrapo", sonrió para ella.

Entonces un joven oficial se acercó a ellas y entregándoles dos sobres, se retiró.

"Dos cartas"

"¿Quién las envía?", pregunto Haruka un tanto desconcertada.

Michiru la giro. Descubriendo el símbolo real de la Luna en ella, el miedo la invadió; "La envía la reina Serenity"

"¡Vaya!, ¿Qué querrá?", la rubia examino la otra, descubriendo que también provenía de la Luna, solo que con fecha diferente.

La hermosa reina de Neptuno se armó de valor, abriendo el sobre para darle lectura; _"Estimada princesa Kaiousei, me es muy grato informarle que está invitada a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la princesa Serenity, la cual se llevara a cabo en el palacio de la Luna. La misma se efectuara el día 30 del sexto mes y del presente año lunar... del mismo modo le informo que los entrenamientos serán reanudados"_ , la aguamarina leyó en voz alta.

"Pues esta dice algo muy diferente... _Ha sido de mi conocimiento que usted reina de Urano y la ahora reina de Neptuno, han contraído matrimonio. Es de suma importancia que discutamos sobre el asunto... atentamente, la reina Serenity_ ", Haruka arrojo el sobre sobre la mesa. "Seguramente buscara la forma de invalidarlo"

"No puede. Tenemos que ir. Recuerda que te dije que si la reina me exiliaba por amarte, que lo haga. Por nada renunciare a ti"

"Conmigo puede hacer lo mismo. Mientras estés conmigo nada importa", Haruka beso sus labios.

"Y ahora debemos ir a reparar nuestros equipajes y el de Hotaru también. Partiremos al amanecer"

* * *

 **(Palacio de la Luna. Tres días después)**

El transporte proveniente de Neptuno arribo. Los guardias reales de inmediato se aproximaron para abrir la puerta y ayudándolas a descender, las dos mujeres y la pequeña niña pisaron la Luna; "De vuelta al lugar donde nos conocimos", Michiru sonrió, sujetándose al brazo de su amada.

"Y yo que pensaba en no venir. Cuando Plut me dijo que la princesa de Neptuno vendría, finalmente me decidí a hacerlo"

"Sí no lo hubieras hecho, ahorita no estuviéramos felizmente casadas", la aguamarina beso su mejilla, comenzando así a caminar rumbo al palacio.

"O quizás sí, de cualquier forma yo hubiera ido a Neptuno, allí te hubiera conocido y te hubiera raptado en mitad de la noche"

La Neptuniana rió un poco; "Me raptaste llevándome a Urano"

"¿Disculpa?, tú huiste conmigo", Haruka sonrió agradeciendo su temerario acto.

"La mejor decisión de mi vida", respondido besándole la mejilla.

"¡Mercurio!", la más pequeña de todas las princesas corrió al ver a la princesa del planeta de grandes lagos.

"Hotaru, me alegra que hayas venido, haz crecido", la princesa se inclinó para abrazarla.

"Urano, muchas felicidades por tu coronación", la princesa que bate el rayo en los cielos estrecho su mano.

"Gracias Júpiter"

"Neptuno, que gusto verte", la belicosa diosa se acercó a la hermosa soberana. Dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Gracias Marte. También me alegra mucho verte"

Marte beso la mejilla de la mujer de ojos azul profundo; "Urano, recuerda que tenemos un duelo que llevar a cabo", sonrió para la rubia.

"No lo he olvidado", contesto la otra con una mirada gentil, como agradeciendo por aquellas palabras que le dirigió cuando Michiru planeaba huir de ella.

De pie ante una columna, la hermosa diosa del amor en silencio las contemplaba. En su pecho aquel viejo dolor se avivo, pero la vergüenza también se había apoderado de ella. "Buenas noches", dijo acercándose a ellas.

"¿Qué quieres?", la Uraniana pregunto fríamente. Tomando con fuerza la mano de su esposa.

"Más tarde, durante la fiesta quiero verlas junto con todas nuestras amigas", pidió cortésmente.

"No tengo nada de qué hablar", la soberana contesto molesta. Con ira recordaba su sucio engaño.

"¡Urano!", la aguamarina la reprendió.

De pronto aquella tensa situación fue interrumpida por la rubia princesa de la Luna, quien acercándose a Urano y Neptuno las abrazo.

"Felicidades por su matrimonio, escuche a madre y a Plut hablando sobre el mismo, me alegra que hayan podido casarse. Van a ser muy felices", Serenity estaba completamente feliz por sus amigas.

"Gracias", ambas respondieron.

Marte simplemente sonrío, desde un principio se había dado cuenta de aquello que sentían la una por la otra, pero que la Venusiana había tratado de evitar.

"¿Podrán explicarme?", Mercurio no comprendía.

"¿Se... se casaron?, y yo que pensaba pedirle a Urano que saliera conmigo", Júpiter pensó en voz alta.

"Nos amamos tanto que lo hicimos en secreto. Pensamos que si no lo hacíamos de esa manera, alguien podría llegar para impedirlo", la deiforme respondió.

"En Neptuno no se negaron a nuestra unión", Michiru apoyo su mano en el pecho de su amada.

"Eso es grato para mi corazón, yo también soy muy feliz. Mi madre me ha permitido seguir viendo a Endimión"

"Que felicidad", Michiru expreso.

Serenity le dirigió una mirada a la rubia; "Necesito hablar con Michiru de cosas de chicas, ¿Puedo robártela un momento?", pregunto.

"Por supuesto", replico a la joven.

Mientras las jóvenes princesas platicaban con Urano, la aguamarina y la Selenita se alejaron un poco.

"Dime", la hermosa reina de Neptuno pidió.

"Hay cosas que con mis amigas no puedo hablar, tú eres una mujer que ama y es amada, tú entiendes a la perfección estas cosas del amor. Ni siquiera Venus lo entendería"

"El amor es maravilloso, ¿Verdad?"

"Lo es. Madre dice que si Endimión realmente me ama y me respeta, sabrá esperar a que yo sea mayor para poder unirnos en matrimonio"

"La reina tiene razón, si él te ama sabrá respetarte… hice esperar a Haruka hasta que me convertí en su esposa"

Serenity se sonrojo un poco, pero había cosas que quería saber sobre la nueva vida de su amiga; "¿Es diferente el amor de enamorados al de unidos por siempre?", pregunto ilusionada.

"Lo es", suspiro la aguamarina. "El amor madura y si… se hace mucho más profundo. Los secretos no existen y las cosas de dos se vuelven las de uno solo. El día que tú finalmente estés unida a ese hombre, comprenderás lo que mis palabras significan"

De pronto Plut se hizo presente, Urano la seguía; "Ustedes dos, la reina Serenity las espera en su oficina", ordeno.

"Ya vamos", Urano respondió y tomando con fuerza la mano de su amada, con paso cauteloso se dirigieron hacia ella.

* * *

 **(Oficina real)**

Con confianza y pasos firmes ambas ingresaron en aquel lugar.

"Me alegra que hayan venido", la Selenita hizo una señal para que ambas mujeres tomaran asiento. Algo que ellas se atrevieron a desobedecer.

"Es un honor estar ante su presencia", Michiru dijo, convencida de que si tenía que renunciar a su trono en la Luna, lo haría sin siquiera pensarlo. Renunciaría a eso y más para permanecer al lado de su amada.

"Quiero hablar con ustedes sobre algo que en secreto decidieron", dirigió una mirada a ambas.

"Nos amamos", Haruka respondió.

"Tenousei, yo no les voy a reprender. Estoy segura de que mi madre lo hubiera hecho, pero yo no lo haré. Me alegra mucho que hayan tomado esa decisión"

"¿Esta molesta?", Michiru pregunto sorprendida de sus palabras.

"No. Conocí a Nerissa y a Amara, ellas mismas querían huir y hacer lo mismo, luego aquella batalla las separo para siempre. Realmente me complace que ustedes estén juntas", viejos recuerdos volvieron a su memoria. Aunque era muy niña cuando eso aconteció, recordaba a la perfección los paseos en los que solían llevarla.

"Gracias", ambas dijeron.

"Dados los acontecimientos, no es necesario que continúen con los entrenamientos, eso las apartaría de sus obligaciones como soberanas de... ambos planetas. Tendrán mucho trabajo, pero sé que juntas podrán hacerse cargo"

"Así será su majestad"

"Solo hay algo que quiero pedirles y eso es que Saturno deberá permanecer en la Luna"

Haruka y Michiru se quedaron mirándola no muy convencidas de su petición.

"No se preocupen demasiado, ella estará bien. Podrán visitarla cuando quieran, además supongo que lo que más desean en este momento es privacidad", la reina se puso de pie y abrazándolas fuertemente, beso sus mejillas. "Ahora vayan a ocupar su habitación, las veré durante la fiesta"

Haruka y Michiru comprendían que deberían obedecer a aquella orden que la reina había dado, tendrían que separarse de su pequeña.

* * *

 **(Habitación Tritón)**

Ingresando en la hermosa habitación Tritón, Haruka se dejó caer sobre la suave cama.

"Necesito dormir un poco", expreso tomando a su esposa de la mano para que se le uniera.

"¿Que querrá Venus?", Michiru se recostó a su lado y con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

"No lo sé, pero si es uno de sus trucos, nos vamos. ¿Entendido?", la rubia acariciaba sus largos cabellos.

"No lo creo, esta arrepentida de lo que hizo. Ella misma me lo dijo"

"¿Hablaste con ella?, ¿Cuándo?", Haruka la miro extrañada.

"Antes de que nos fuéramos. ¡Vamos! dale una oportunidad", Michiru suplico.

La rubia beso su frente y viéndola a los ojos, exclamo; "Solo porque tú me lo pides"

"No eres tan mala como tú crees serlo... anda, descansemos un poco", la aguamarina cerro los ojos para dormir entre aquellos brazos que con delicadeza la arrullaban.

* * *

 **(Esa misma noche** **)**

La fiesta había comenzado, uno a uno los invitados arribaban y como era costumbre, el heraldo anunciaba a cada uno de ellos; "La reina de Urano y su esposa, la reina de Neptuno". Haruka y Michiru entraron del brazo, los asistentes se giraron para verlas, puesto que ya era del dominio público que ambas habían contraído matrimonio hacia solo un par de semanas.

Al verlas, Serenity y las demás princesas dirigieron sus pasos a su encuentro.

"¿Que bien se ven juntas?", Marte dijo sonriente.

"Gracias"

"No sé porque, pero la primera vez que las vi, supe que ustedes dos terminarían así como ahora, juntas", Serenity sonreía. "Espero que Endimión y yo seamos tan felices como ustedes"

"Por supuesto lo serán", Michiru contesto.

"Michiru, ¿Podría robarte a Haruka para un baile?, solo será un momento", Serenity se recargo en el brazo de la alta mujer de cabellos rubios; "No hay mejor regalo que bailar con Urano"

"Por supuesto", la reina de Neptuno rió un poco, viendo como Serenity se llevaba a Haruka.

"En cuanto regresen, todas ustedes deberán venir conmigo", la hermosa diosa del amor se acercó a ellas.

Marte se giró y confrontándola, hablo; "Venus, ¿Qué es lo que planeas?, ¿Quieres separarlas?, ¿Cuando aceptaras que perdiste?"

La hermosa diosa cerró los ojos y hablando con suavidad, respondió al cuestionamiento de la belicosa diosa; "No temas, pronto lo sabrán"

Júpiter sonrío para con Neptuno; "Era Urano de quien estabas enamorada ¿Verdad?"

"Si, al final vencimos a la cobardía y fuimos capaces de sincerarnos con nuestros sentimientos", suspiro profundamente.

Aquel hermoso vals concluyo, volviendo ambas jóvenes con el resto.

"Vamos a bailar", Haruka tomo la mano de su esposa.

"Espera, Venus tiene algo importante que decirnos", la miro con ojos suplicantes.

Haruka frunció el entrecejo, pero haciendo caso a su mujer, su actuar fue prudente; "¿Qué es eso que según tú es tan importante y quieres decirnos?"

"Me alegra que pongas un poco de confianza en mí", con nostalgia miro a la rubia, sintiendo como si el pecho se le desgarra por dentro. "Todas ustedes, síganme"

Ambas mujeres asintieron y siguiéndola junto con las demás princesas, Venus las condujo hasta una habitación que previamente había sido decorada con suaves velos y velas, además de que había sido perfumada por ella misma.

"Este es el templo de Venus en la Luna", hablo encendiendo una vela más grande con el fuego pasional de Marte.

"Es hermoso", Michiru estaba impresionada ante tanta belleza.

Urano conocía el templo de Venus, aunque era muy diferente a este. El otro era un lugar al que no volvería jamás.

"Lo es... Urano... Neptuno, tómense de las manos"

"¿Qué es esto?", la rubia cuestiono no entendiendo que sucedía.

"Solo hazlo", Michiru entrelazo sus manos con las de su amada.

Venus sonrío dirigiendo la mirada a ambas; "Yo soy la diosa del amor y desde un principio supe lo que sucedería entre las dos. Sabía que entre ustedes comenzaría a entretejerse una historia de amor, la cual hoy nos ha reunido aquí. Sin embargo fui muy egoísta al intentar separarlas y ahora de eso me arrepiento, además de que comprendí que mi deber era unirlas.

Hace algunos días, estando en el hermoso palacio de Magallanes, entrando en el templo del amor que hace ya varios siglos fue erigido, descubrí que había dos velas que brillaban con singular viveza... esas velas representan el amor que ustedes dos se tienen. Entonces, al examinarlas más de cerca supe que ustedes dos habían contraído matrimonio. Eso alegro y trajo paz a mi corazón... ahora las he reunido aquí porque su matrimonio no puede estar completo sin que ustedes reciban mi bendición"

Haruka escuchaba con asombro, Michiru comenzó a derramar lágrimas al igual que las demás princesas.

Entonces la siempre hermosa diosa del amor tomo aquella botella de oro y vertiendo un poco de ambrosía y dulce vino en una copa de plata, volvió a hablar; "Hagan sus votos"

La rubia seguía sorprendida por aquel cambio tan repentino y viendo a la hermosa mujer de cabellos aguamarina, hablo; "Yo prometo que jamás derramaras amargas lagrimas por mi causa. Jamás la duda se apoderara de ti, porque tuyo es mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi pensamiento. Eres tú la mujer a quien amo y por la que moriría. Jamás permitiré que alguna absurda discusión empañe nuestra felicidad. Te amo tanto que cada noche antes de dormir, tu nombre será lo último que pronunciare, entonces si el hado me sorprende mientras duermo, sabré que morí con tu nombre en los labios. Cada mañana de mi vida quiero despertar junto a ti, porque sé que así será, para siempre… en esta vida y en todas las venideras"

Michiru limpio sus lágrimas y aferrándose aún más a las manos de su amada, respondió a aquellas hermosas palabras; "Así como tú lo has dicho lo digo yo, tuyo es mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi pensamiento. Nada ni nadie podrá entrometerse entre nosotros y nuestra felicidad. Siento que te amo incluso desde antes de mi propia existencia, ahora comprendo que fue el destino quien se encargó de reunirnos. Te amo tanto que no existen palabras para describirlo. Cada día de nuestras vidas, despertare a tu lado y cada noche te besare, por si el hado me sorprende mientras duermo, sabré que morí con el último beso de tus labios. Al amanecer nuevamente te besare, para que juntas comencemos un nuevo día lleno de amor y felicidad"

Júpiter lloraba, Marte aunque no quería hacerlo abiertamente, las cristalinas lágrimas recorrían su pálido rostro. Mercurio sonrojada contemplaba tan magnifica escena, Serenity por su parte ahora se refugiaba en los brazos de su amado que hacía poco acababa de llegar. Hotaru no entendía mucho, pero estaba feliz y emocionada por aquellas hermosas y aladas palabras.

Venus, con toda la tristeza que había en su corazón tomo la copa, entregándola a Michiru para que bebiera de ella, luego Haruka hizo lo mismo. Urano de inmediato sintió como el deseo por aquella mujer de cabellos aqua se apoderaba de ella, Michiru sintió lo mismo. Entonces Venus de su vestido extrajo un hermoso listón azul y sumergiéndolo en la ambrosía, dijo; "Este es mi regalo de bodas. En este simple pero hermoso listón de seda se encuentran todas las hermosas pasiones del mundo, el amor, el romanticismo, la pasión, la felicidad, la fidelidad, las dulces platicas de enamorados, las intimas platicas de alcoba, el perdón, la comprensión, la paciencia, la sensualidad, la sexualidad y mi bendición", así habiendo dicho, entrelazo el lazo a las manos de Haruka y de Michiru y en ese instante desapareció, sellando sus destinos para la eternidad. "Reciban mi bendición, ahora están unidas en el más sagrado de los matrimonios, porque lo ha llevado a cabo la diosa del amor y lo que ella personalmente une, nadie ni nada lo destruye", en ese momento la voz se le quebró, pero era fuerte y contuvo el llanto.

Haruka y Michiru estaban completamente conmovidas por aquella ceremonia. La sinceridad en las palabras de la joven deidad hicieron que el odio que Haruka sentía hacia ella desapareciera casi por completo, Michiru por su parte comprendía esta estaba totalmente arrepentida por lo que aquella noche había hecho en la habitación de la rubia.

Entonces viéndose a los ojos, ambas mujeres se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Hotaru camino hacia a Urano y jalándola del pantalón para que esta se inclinara, lo hizo; "¿Qué sucede pequeña?", pregunto acariciándole el cabello.

La hermosa princesa sonrió llena de inocencia; "Se parecerá a ti"

* * *

 **(Jardines. Esa misma noche)**

Del brazo, la deiforme reina de Urano y la hermosa reina de Neptuno caminaban por entre los laberintos de aquel precioso lugar. Aunque los jardines de la Luna eran majestuosos, estos no se podían comparar con los de Urano, que eran completamente impresionantes.

"Volvemos al lugar donde todo comenzó", la aguamarina dijo besando la mejilla de su amada.

"Es un lugar sagrado para ambas", la otra respondió con una sonrisa en los labios mientras sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban.

Michiru sonrió; "Mira, es una lluvia de estrellas", dijo completamente emocionada.

"Pide un deseo", la soberana de Urano pidió.

La mujer cerro los ojos para concentrarse en aquello que deseaba, luego los abrió para dirigirse a su amada; "No solo pedí un deseo, pedí varios"

"¿Qué?", pregunto la otra aun con los brazos alrededor de ella.

"Uno de mis dos deseos es que siempre que renazcamos, volvamos a encontrarnos para amarnos", se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para besarla.

"¿Cuál fue tú segundo deseo?", pregunto haciendo una pausa.

"El segundo deseo puedes cumplirlo ahora mismo", replico con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Qué es?"

"Pedí que me hagas tuya aquí, en el jardín. Con las estrellas como testigos", tomándola por el cuello, volvió a unir sus labios con los de su amada.

"Entonces deja que cumpla ese deseo", la rubia replico a la atrevida petición de su esposa…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Una gesta es un acto heroico o algo que debe ser recordado por siempre. Lo que ha hecho Venus merece ser reconocido.

Quizás piensen que una tercera boda fue innecesaria, pero es la más importante. Su pacto finalmente ha sido sellado para la eternidad.

Si Venus en esta vida era mala, en la anterior fue peor. Al grado de dar aviso de aquello que hacían a escondidas. En esta vida ella se ha arrepentido de todo corazón, cosa que su antepasado no fue capaz de hacer. ¿Por qué creen que lo haya hecho?

Vicky, así mismo era la ropa interior. Hasta las rodillas.

Alexia 007, Venus sabe que ninguna de sus acciones podrían separarlas. Ahora debo decir que mi inspiración no tiene rostro ni un nombre. Simplemente llega. Ya son 25 capítulos y no me ha abandonado.

Lo bueno que este capítulo no tiene momentos divertidos, así que no hay peligro de manchar camisas.

Kyoky, ahora ha habido una tercera boda. Sera difícil gobernar ambos lugares, pero juntas podrán hacerlo.


	26. Chapter 26

Nota de inicio: Los recuerdos de inicio se sitúan antes de los recuerdos del capitulo 20, por si quieren ir a leerlos primero.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXVI**

 **SUEÑOS E** **ILUSIONES**

* * *

 **(Hace un milenio. En un planeta muy lejano)**

 _La hermosa reina de Urano caminaba junto a aquel joven hombre de cabellos rojos. Sobre sus espaldas llevaban lo que parecía ser sus equipajes. Hacia una semana que habían emprendido ese_ _clandestino_ _viaje hacia un lejano lugar._

 _A cada paso la caminata se iba haciendo cada vez más pesada. Parecía que jamás llegarían a la cima de aquella montaña._

" _¿Estás seguro?", llevando el brazo a su frente para limpiarse el sudor, la hermosa soberana pregunto._

" _Si no estuviera seguro de lo que te dije, ni siquiera te lo hubiera mencionado", replico el hombre a sus dudas._

" _Es solo que me parece algo increíble", la mujer respondió._

" _Soy Fénix, el viejo sabio, he vivido más que cualquiera y sé perfectamente de lo que hablo", el hombre sonrió totalmente confiado de sus palabras._

" _Confió en ti, lo sabes. Es que pienso que Nerissa no me creerá", Amara sonrió ilusionada._

" _¿Qué?, ¿No se lo has dicho?"_

" _No. Clandestinamente hubiera querido enviarle una carta, pero dentro de dos semanas en el palacio de la Luna se celebrara un baile, allí me reunirme con ella y le diré que encontré la forma en la que permaneceremos unidas para siempre. Ademas de que encontré la forma de ir al castillo Tritón sin que nadie me vea"_

" _Cuando en la Luna lo sepan, no se negaran a su amor"_

" _Poco importara lo que ellos digan. Seremos nosotros contra el universo. Huiremos lejos, a donde nadie nos encuentre... a donde nadie sepa quienes somos"_

 _"Así sera, de eso estoy seguro", entonces Fénix fijo la mirada en un_ _brillante_ _objeto que yacía semi enterrado entre el polvoriento suelo; "Es esa", corrió hasta donde miro que aquello destellaba._

" _¿Estás seguro?", Amara, corrió tras él._

" _Más que seguro… vacía tu bolso, lo llenaremos de estas rocas y las llevaremos a Urano", el hombre hizo lo mismo con su bolso de cuero y entonces dentro puso esas extrañas piedras que desde tan lejos habían ido a buscar._

* * *

 **(Palacio Tritón)**

Hacia algunos días que las jóvenes soberanas habían regresado de su viaje a la Luna, aunque habían tenido que hacerlo sin Hotaru. Aquello sin duda las entristecía un poco, pero estar unidas en el mas sagrado de los matrimonios les devolvía la alegría.

Aun no amanecía sobre el planeta de grandes mares cuando Haruka despertó. Feliz sonrió al contemplar la desnudes de su esposa, la cual brillaba bajo la luz de una vela. Se veía tan preciosa que no quiso despertarla, prefería seguir mirandola en silencio y con sumo interés. Así que besandole los tiernos labios, volvió a apoyar la rubia cabeza en la almohada.

 _"¿Que es eso tan hermoso que sueñas y ahora me roba tu sonrisa?"_ , Haruka pregunto en silencio al ver la exquisita forma en la que su amada arqueaba los labios.

En efecto, Michiru sonreía. Su rostro reflejaba una felicidad indescriptible. Sin lugar a dudas en aquel momento era posesora de un hermoso sueño, que más que un sueño eran dulces recuerdos de la Luna.

Sin moverse mucho, Urano tiernamente la refugio en sus brazos para entregarse nuevamente al descanso.

Pero, ¿Que soñaba la hermosa aguamarina como para hacerla sonreír?, ¿Qué misterios envolverían sus pensamientos?;

 _Hotaru se abrazó a su vientre y sonriendo dijo aquellas dulces palabras, "Tú y Urano van a tener un bebé"_

" _Pequeña, Urano y yo no podemos tener un hijo"_

" _Van a tener un bebé", dulcemente volvía a repetir._

 _Entonces aquellos bellos recuerdos cambiaron y ante sus ojos apareció un hermoso pegaso de suaves y brillantes plumas. De vez en cuando este bebía la dulce agua del lago. Michiru temerosa comenzó a acercarse._

 _Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a él, este se volvió para verla con sus hermosos ojos color miel._

 _Ya sin temor alguno, Michiru comenzó a acariciarle los bellos crines, entonces el pegaso le hablo; "No tengas miedo, yo se que tú eres poseedora de un hermoso sueño, lo he visto y yo lo protegeré. Porque mi deber es proteger todos los hermosos sueños para que estos se vuelvan realidad"_

 _"¿Sabes cuál es mi sueño?", pregunto la hermosa mujer._

 _"Yo conozco todos los bellos sueños y el tuyo es poder tener un hijo de la persona que amas, porque de no ser así tú no lo amarías"_

 _"Yo no podría amar algo que no es de ella", replico firmemente._

 _"Yo te ayudare a cumplir tu deseo" el pegaso dijo, desapareciendo en ese instante._

Michiru despertó sobresaltada, contemplando que Haruka aun dormía en sus brazos. Seguramente ella debería tener un sueño igual de bello que el de ella.

 _"Seguramente sueña con una hermosa mujer. Descansa mi amor",_ murmuro e inclinando un poco la cabeza, deposito un casto beso en sus rosados labios.

Con una sonrisa permaneció observándola unos momentos, hasta que nuevamente cayo presa del cansancio _._

Pero, ¿Qué soñaba la hermosa Haruka como para no hacerla despertar ante los dulces besos de su amada?;

 _En sus sueños, la deiforme montaba su hermoso caballo negro. Feliz galopaba por los campos sintiendo como el viento despeinaba su cabello y le acariciaba el fresco rostro. Entonces se detuvo frente al lago al ver que de pie junto a él, la hermosa Hotaru jugaba._

 _"Pequeña, ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías ir con Plut que de seguro esta buscándote", Haruka se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura._

 _La niña se abrazó a su cuerpo y besándole la mejilla repitió lo que le dijo durante la boda; "Se va a parecer a ti"_

 _"¿A qué te refieres?", la rubia pregunto. Aquellas sin duda eran palabras que no lograba entender._

 _Entonces Hotaru desapareció y junto al lago apareció un hermoso pegaso de blancos y brillantes crines, el cual comenzó a relinchar._

 _"Que hermoso, me gustaría montarlo", la Uraniana pensó mientras lentamente se acercaba a el. El magnifico ejemplar por su parte se quedó quieto, dejando que la rubia le acariciara el rostro._

 _"Alteza, no tengas miedo", el hermoso ser hablo._

 _"Es un sueño, ¿Verdad?", Haruka no se importuno, allí se quedó acariciando los suaves crines._

 _"Así es. T_ _ú eres poseedora de un hermoso sueño, lo he visto y yo lo protegeré"_

 _"¿Sabes cuál es mi deseo?", la hermosa soberana pregunto._

 _"Así es, sé que tu deber es proteger el milenio de plata, pero eso a ti ya no te interesa tanto, ahora sientes que tu único deber es el de cuidar a tu esposa. El mio es proteger el cristal dorado y todos los hermosos sueños para que estos se cumplan. Yo sé que tu sueño es hacer a tu mujer muy feliz y ella lo es, pero falsamente piensas que no puedes cumplir su anhelo"_

 _"Es imposible", Haruka sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, así que solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros._

 _"No lo es alteza, yo te ayudare a cumplirlo. Cuando vuelvas a Urano busca a Fénix. Él te ayudara, ahora perdona que no pueda decirte más, pero hay cosas que debes descubrirlas por ti misma", el pegaso poco a poco fue desapareciendo._

 _"Espera", Haruka quiso detenerlo, pero le fue imposible hacerlo._ Sobresaltada despertó. La claridad de la mañana comenzaba a penetrar por entre las cortinas de la habitación, así que viendo a Michiru dormir, la beso en la frente. _"Buscare a Fénix, el viejo sabio",_ pensó agitada.

* * *

 **(Más tarde, comedor real)**

Haruka y Michiru comían el dulce desayuno. Pero fue la rubia quien aun sobresaltada por lo que había soñado, se dirigió a la aguamarina.

"Durante la madrugada te he visto dormir, lucias tan hermosa. Sonreías tan dulcemente", su mirada era la de una persona completamente enamorada.

"No sabía que cuando duermo, sonrió"

Haruka apoyo su rostro en la palma de su mano y viéndola a los ojos, respondió; "Seguro tenías un hermoso sueño, ¿No es así?"

Michiru recordó lo que el pegaso le dijo; "Si", sus labios se arquearon con esperanzas de que aquello fuera verdad.

"¿Se puede saber que era?", la rubia volvió a cuestionar.

"No, dicen que cuando platicas tus sueños, estos jamás se cumplen"

"Me pondré celosa"

"No tienes porque, mi sueño tenia que ver contigo... y tú, ¿Qué soñabas que también sonreías?, quizás con alguna hermosa joven ¿no?", la aguamarina pregunto.

Haruka recordó las palabras del pegaso, cambiando un poco su semblante juguetón; "No te lo diré... no ahora... luego", respondió volviendo a beber de su copa.

"¡Oh!, soy yo quien se pondrá celosa. Seguramente soñabas que corrías tras una mujer hermosa"

"Sabes que no tienes porque estarlo, pero me gusta verte cuando estas molesta. Ademas no soñaba nada semejante a eso que has descrito", tiernamente Haruka le acaricio las mejillas.

"Lo sé y en verdad consigues que me moleste, aunque sé que no tengo de que preocuparme porque eres totalmente mío... por cierto, hoy iremos a dar un recorrido por las aldeas"

"Me parece una idea fantástica", replico sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de aquella hermosa criatura.

* * *

 **(Más tarde, ese día)**

Haruka viajaba al lado de su esposa y aunque la vista era preciosa, no podía dejar de pensar en su sueño. Michiru la noto un poco distante, pero lo atribuyo a que se encontraba nerviosa por ser ese su primer recorrido oficial por Neptuno.

"¿Que roba tus pensamientos?", pregunto recargándose en el hombro de su esposa.

"Nada importante... Neptuno es hermoso", la rubia trato de darle otro giro a la conversación.

"Mi amor, no puedes engañarme, sospecho que a ti te sucede algo. Dímelo o ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?, ¿Sucede algo en Urano y no me lo quieres decir?", la aguamarina pregunto preocupada.

"Michiru, sabes que mi corazón y mi alma son como un libro abierto para ti, no tienes de que preocuparte, estoy bien", respondió mientras llegaban.

Abriendo la puerta, ayudo a su esposa para que bajara.

Los campesinos al verlas se acercaron a ellas, ofreciendo humildes obsequios de bodas. Los cuales consistían en flores, huevos, sacos con semillas, vasijas con leche, panes, y quesos. Otros ofrecían los animales que habían criado en sus granjas, sin embargo ellas no aceptaron aquellos presentes, no porque les resultaran poca cosa o demasiado humildes, sino porque estaban allí para escuchar sus penas y mitigar sus problemas, no para despojarlos de lo poco o mucho que poseían. Aunque Haruka si comió y bebió ya que el largo viaje le había despertado el apetito.

Michiru sonrió al verla conviviendo con las personas del reino, sin lugar a dudas la aceptaban. Haruka por su parte se encontraba indecisa. No sabía si debería dejar a Michiru en Neptuno y embarcarse en búsqueda de Fénix, el anciano sabio, o simplemente ir en su búsqueda dentro de unos cuantos meses lunares, cuando finalmente volvieran a Urano.

Por un lado quería ir, pero eso significaba que estarían separadas por lo menos durante tres días y que aparte de incomodarla, esa repentina partida terminaría por molestar a la aguamarina. Sin embargo era obvio que no le dijera nada. No quería ilusionarse y mucho menos quería ilusionarla.

Michiru sabia que algo le pasaba, pero no quería importunarla con preguntas, sabía que su amada no seria capaz de mentirle y ella misma le diría que era lo que le sucedía, cosa que así fue...

Durante la cena ambas conversaron alegremente, como era costumbre. Entonces Haruka tomó las delicadas manos de su esposa para dirigirse a ella; "Michiru, ¿Me amas?", pregunto llevando la mano de la aguamarina a su rostro para que le acariciara las rosadas mejillas.

"Mi amor, sabes que te amo más que a nada sobre el universo, pero dime, ¿Qué te sucede? Desde esta mañana te encuentro distante", pregunto consternada.

"No es nada malo, no tienes de que preocuparte, sin embargo tengo que ir a Urano... ahora", respondió viéndola a los ojos.

"¿Que sucede?, ¿Algo malo ocurrió allí?, soy tu esposa y es mi deber ir contigo", cuestiono esperando obtener una respuesta que aclarara sus dudas.

Haruka la miro con ternura y sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas y su cabello, respondió; "No, no es nada malo, es solo que tengo que ir... no demorare mucho, quizás tres o cuatro días. Pero tengo que ir sola"

"Puedes ir, confió en ti, pero debes saber que me duele profundamente que no quieras confiar en mi", lagrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos azules.

Haruka se mordió los labios, ¿Sería capaz de mentirle a la mujer que amaba?; "Entonces te lo diré, voy a Urano a buscar...", intento decir, pero fue silenciada por los labios de la aguamarina.

"No digas más, tus razones tendrás para mantener el silencio. Yo entiendo y sé que cuando vuelvas me explicaras esta salida tan repentina"

"Gracias por comprenderme", la rubia finalizo besando sus manos.

* * *

 **(Mañana siguiente)**

Amanecía sobre Neptuno, Haruka estaba a punto de partir hacia Urano, lo cual hacía acompañada por tres guardias reales. Y es que la aguamarina había insistido en que así lo hiciera para estar más tranquila.

"Yo debería acompañarle", el tosco Adrastos se acercó a la Uraniana.

"No es necesario", Haruka replico.

"Pero…", el hombre trato de contradecir la orden de la soberana.

"Ya escuchaste a la reina, yo tampoco quiero que vayas con ella. Para eso se hará acompañar de varios guardias y a donde va, estará protegida por sus soldados", Michiru ordeno ante la insistencia de su primo lejano.

"Lo que usted ordene", el hombre se mordió los labios. Retirándose de aquel lugar.

La rubia miro a su esposa a los ojos y tomando sus delicadas manos ente las suyas, las beso; "Tengo que partir, ruega a los dioses porque mi búsqueda sea fructífera y esta traiga aún más felicidad a nosotros"

"No preguntare más sobre ese asunto que es de suma urgencia para ti, pero rogare a ellos por lo que me pides y porque vuelvas a mi lado lo más pronto posible. No quiero estar mucho tiempo separada de ti", se refugió en sus brazos y levantado el rostro, la beso en los labios.

"Es hora de que me vaya", Haruka beso una vez más sus manos y partiendo hacia Urano, dejo a su amada, quien amargamente lloraba…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Sé que es un capitulo corto, pero esta lleno de intriga.

Ahora les voy a pedir, que para la próxima semana antes de que comiencen a leer el capitulo, primero lean los recuerdos de los capítulos: 20, 21 y 25. Y aunque quisiera darles un pequeño spoiler, prefiero no hacerlo.

Guest; ¿Crees que lo logren?

Vicky, lamento que hayas manchado tu camisa. Ese es el listón del destino. Ahora ellas poseen un listón aun mas hermosos que ese y que las unirá por siempre.

Alexia 007, aveces puedo demorarme en publicar, pero tratare de ser puntual.

No miento, no hay nadie que me inspire. Simplemente las ideas fluyen y aquí el resultado XD XD

Kyoky, la reina es comprensiva, su madre simplemente se negó a que Amara y Nerissa fueran totalmente felices. Ella no quiere que suceda lo mismo que hace un milenio.

Andereea, Muchas gracias, la verdad es que fue una gran casualidad el que ambas coincidieran.


	27. Chapter 27

Nota inicial; antes de leer este capítulo es de vital importancia que lean solo el inicio de los capítulos 20, 21 y 25, que son los recuerdos de Amara y Nerissa.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXVII**

 **FÉNIX** **, EL VIEJO SABIO**

 _ **(Palacio Tritón. Hace un milenio)**_

 _Hacía cuatro meses que sus encuentros a escondidas se habían terminado debido a que la seguridad del palacio se había redoblado y todo a consecuencia del aviso que la reina de Venus había dado._

 _Hacía cuatro meses que durante la mayor parte del día la hermosa Neptuniana se encerraba en su habitación y solo salía de allí cuando había algún asunto importante que discutir. Ademas de que agradecía que fuera invierno y tuviera que usar aquellos abrigos que ocultaban su revelador cuerpo._

 _Sin embargo algo muy importante sucedería aquella noche, y es que clandestinamente una carta había llegado desde Urano._

 _La hermosa reina la tomo en sus manos, comenzando aquella lectura que terminaba por alegrarle el corazón; "Amada mía, esta noche iré a verte. Con amor, Amara", la mujer de cabellos turquesa llevo la carta contra su pecho, mientras lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus preciosas mejillas. "Amara, cumpliste tu promesa, durante tu ausencia has estado junto a mí", dijo mientras se dirigía al espejo que yacía en el fondo de su habitación._

 _Nerissa comenzó a desnudar su bien formado cuerpo frente a el espejo, despojándose por completo de aquellas_ _abrigadoras_ _ropas. Con una sonrisa en los labios se llevó ambas manos al vientre al mismo tiempo que amorosamente contemplaba su reflejo._

" _Papá vendrá a visitarnos hoy y mamá le dirá que tú estás creciendo dentro de mi cuerpo. Vendrás a nuestras vidas para hacernos muy felices, ahora si nadie podrá separarnos jamás", tiernamente dirigió esas palabras a su hijo no nato._

 _Entonces aquel dialogo con su hijo fue interrumpido por alguien que llamaba a la puerta; "Reina Nerissa, el consejo llama a reunión"_

 _La hermosa mujer cerró los ojos, sabía bien lo que esos hombres pretendían; "Iré en unos momentos", respondió mientras volvía a vestirse. Finalmente había llegado el momento de revelar el secreto que guardaba desde hacía tanto tiempo y del que ella fue consciente la noche en la que Venus y Plut irrumpieron tan abruptamente en su habitación._

 _La sala del trono era grande, decorada con preciosas estatuas y pinturas que representaban la vida marina, mientras que en el fondo el hermoso trono se alzaba imponente._

" _Buenos noches caballeros", la hermosa reina se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

" _Alteza, supongo que sabe el motivo de nuestra visita, ¿Verdad?", el más anciano pegunto._

" _Siempre vienen con el mismo asunto a tratar, no hace falta que yo lo deduzca"_

" _Entonces sabe bien que estamos aquí para recordarle que debe buscar un esposo", otro hombre alzo la voz._

" _¿Cuándo será el día en que vendrán con otra petición?", cansada, la reina tomo asiento en su trono._

" _Alteza, sabe bien que nadie puede entrar o salir de Neptuno, lo cual es la consecuencia que ha traído el escandaloso romance que sostuvo con la reina de Urano... estamos condenados al exilio"_

" _Usted debe tomar a un hombre por esposo y concebir un hijo que vele por el reino de Neptuno"_

 _Nerissa escuchaba con atención aquellas vanas suplicas, sus labios mantenían una sonrisa de triunfo._

" _Debe olvidar lo sucedido con la reina de Urano, concéntrese en su futuro"_

 _Nerissa se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro mientras seguía escuchando aquellas palabras._

" _Neptuno necesita un heredero"_

" _Aún quedan varios nobles, usted podría darse la oportunidad de conocerlos"_

 _La hermosa reina soltó una ligera risa; "¿Les preocupa mucho el futuro de Neptuno?", pregunto con ironía._

" _Naturalmente", respondieron los hombres._

" _Pues no deberían preocuparse tanto. Ahora mismo en mi vientre llevo al que será el heredero de mi trono. Así que dejen esas preocupaciones y esas suplicas de lado"_

 _Los hombres sorprendidos se vieron al rostro. "¿Quién es el padre?", pregunto uno de ellos._

 _Nerissa seguía sonriendo; "Venus no mentía, durante meses nos vimos a escondidas. Utilizábamos la clandestinidad que la oscuridad nos brindaba para nuestro amor. Antes de concebirlo, su valiente padre me dijo que había encontrado la forma de que nuestro amor fuera uno solo. Me dijo que aunque estuviera lejos, una parte suya estaría a mi lado… no se equivocó cuando lo dijo. Este hijo es el fruto de nuestro amor… su padre es el guerreo más valiente que el universo ha conocido. Es hijo mío y de Amara", orgullosa respondió._

" _Eso es imposible"_

" _La reina ha enloquecido"_

 _La hermosa mujer volvió a reír, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no eran de tristeza, eran de una infinita alegría; "Por supuesto que no. Nuestro amor es tan grande que Amara busco la forma de concentrarlo. Este hijo que llevo en las entrañas es de ella. Las cosas cada vez se han ido poniendo más difíciles y por eso no había tenido oportunidad de decírselo. Hoy lo sabrá, no hay razón para ocultarlo más"_

" _Miente"_

" _Un engendro"_

" _Una abominación"_

" _Un bastardo como rey de Neptuno, es una blasfemia"_

" _En cuanto nazca será lanzado a las bestias", terriblemente un hombre escupió con odio._

 _Nerissa desdibujo la hermosa sonrisa de sus labios, entonces con el entrecejo fruncido contemplo a aquellos hombres que se habían atrevido a lanzar tan injuriosas palabras; "No saben el error que han cometido, ordeno que sean confinados a la torre más alta del palacio, de allí no volverán a salir"_

" _Mi reina, disculpe la ofensa"_

" _Esto nos ha tomado por sorpresa"_

" _No era nuestra intención el ofenderla... ni al príncipe"_

" _Perdónenos", el hombre que había lanzado las peores palabras se postro ante ella._

" _Permanecerán allí de por vida, eso les enseñara a no ser desobedientes y escuchen bien, aquel que vuelva a hablar de esa manera en contra de mi hijo, será ejecutado. Esto fue solo una pequeña demostración de lo que mi ira es capaz de hacer", la hasta entonces dulce reina de Neptuno dijo iracunda._

" _Alteza Tenousei", un hombre anuncio._

 _Los Neptunianos temerosos ante la muestra de enojo que la reina había dado bajaron la mirada, los oficiales guardaron las armas al ver entrar a la hermosa reina de Urano, la cual en estatura sobresalía entre todos ellos._

" _Nerissa", acercándose a ella la beso en los labios. En ese momento nadie se opuso a ello, sabían que la reina no mentía cuando lanzo tan funestas amenazas._

" _Mi amor, ¿Qué pasa?", pregunto la Neptuniana al verla vistiendo el impecable uniforme militar._

" _Debemos ir… el enemigo ha atacado muy cerca de la Luna", Amara respondió preocupada._

" _Amara, que bueno que has venido, yo quiero decirte que... estoy lista para pelear a tu lado", miro aquellos ojos llenos de preocupación y no pudo decir la verdad. "Vamos a la batalla", añadió dejando inconclusa la más grande de las noticias…_

 _La batalla que había comenzado cerca de la Luna era salvaje. El enemigo era mayor en número, esa encarnecida guerra ya había dado como resultado la baja de muchos oficiales._

 _Un hombre de cabellos rojos peleaba con valeroso ánimo; "¿Y bien?", pregunto mientras le cubría las espaldas de la hermosa reina de Neptuno._

" _Funciono", respondió la otra con una sonrisa._

" _¿Ya le dijiste a Amara que esperas un hijo suyo?", el hombre cuyo nombre era Fénix pregunto al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la lanza en contra de la multitud que había llegado a atacar._

" _Estaba por decírselo, pero la noticia de esta batalla me lo impidió"_

 _La reina de Urano blandía con destreza su espada, hasta que de pronto miro como la reina de Neptuno era herida. Amara de inmediato corrió a su lado. "Nerissa, mi amor. Estarás bien", inclinandoce sobre su amada, la tomo de la mano._

" _Han utilizado veneno para dioses, quieren matarnos. Sabes que no estaré bien… pero que bueno que estas aquí, yo quería decirte algo", sus preciosos ojos azules comenzaron a derramar amargas lágrimas._

" _No hables, mejor guarda tus fuerzas. Te llevare al castillo Miranda y allí te curaran", la Uraniana trato de tomarla en sus brazos._

 _Fénix se acercó hasta ellas, había vivido tanto que creía que en algo podría ayudar._

" _Mi amor… funciono, espero un hijo tuyo", dijo tomando la mano de la Uraniana, la cual deposito sobre su pequeño vientre. "Siente como se mueve… es tu bebé y es inquieto como tú", débilmente murmuro mientras sus labios sonreían._

 _Amara sonrió un poco, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, "Eres una tonta, debiste decírmelo"_

" _El deber me llamo"_

" _Nada es más importante que tú, resiste para que te lleve al palacio. Te recuperaras", la tomo en sus brazos. Abandonaría la batalla para huir con ella y su hijo._

 _Nerissa acaricio el rostro de su amada; "Dame un beso de despedida. En la próxima vida nos encontraremos y finalmente seremos muy felices. Cumpliremos nuestro destino", ante tal petición Amara accedió, uniendo sus labios con los de su valiente compañera. Entonces la hermosa reina cerró los ojos, muriendo en los brazos de la rubia._

" _Esto no puede estar pasando", con cuidado deposito a su amada sobre el suelo, luego se reincorporo para tomar su espada con fuerza. Su mirada estaba vacía, no había ninguna emoción en ella._

" _¿Qué planeas?", el joven Fénix pregunto, tomándola del hombro._

" _Mejor vete. Regresa a Urano y cuida de esos cristales… puede que en mil años alguien vaya buscando lo mismo que yo"_

" _Permíteme seguir peleando a tu lado", el hombre pidió._

" _Vete, que lo que voy a hacer puede matarte", con el alma sumida en pena replico._

" _¿Está segura de que no necesitas mi ayuda?", un nudo se había formado en su garganta._

" _Si, huye ahora que puedes"_

" _¿Qué pasara contigo?", Fénix cuestiono mientras recordaba el viaje que juntos habían emprendido hacia a aquel lugar tan lejano._

 _Amara negó con la cabeza; "Lo sabes, no me queda más vida. Terminare con todo y luego me uniré a la mujer que tanto ame", la Uraniana dijo, lanzándose al combate. Había perdido lo más importante y ahora la muerte sería el único consuelo._

 _Fénix se limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y volviéndose una hermosa ave de fuego, regreso a Urano. Desde la distancia pudo ver el increíble poder que_ _guardaba_ _aquella espada que había sido labrada por un dios._

* * *

 **(Castillo Miranda. Presente)**

Hacia medio día Haruka llego al imponente castillo. Al verle, los criados se sorprendieron de que hubiera llegado sin la compañía de su joven y hermosa esposa.

La deiforme apenas ingreso de inmediato llamo a su guardia personal. Entrando en la gran biblioteca, extendió el mapa sobre la mesa.

"Mañana, antes del alba partiremos hacia la montaña de fuego", señalo la ubicación.

"¿Desea fortificar ese punto?", Anker, su protector pregunto.

"No, voy en una misión", respondió contemplando el mapa.

"¿Debemos vestir las armas?", pregunto otro oficial.

"Lo esencial, lleven tiendas de campaña, el viaje será largo y es seguro que tendremos que acampar en las inmediaciones del bosque", Haruka doblo el documento, colocándolo dentro de su levita.

* * *

 **(Palacio Tritón)**

Michiru caminaba a lo largo de la playa, sintiendo la húmeda arena bajo sus pies desnudos.

Sentándose sobre ella consulto su espejo. Y es que ahora ese era el único medio que tenía para ver a la rubia.

El reflejo le mostró a Haruka conversando con los oficiales, aquello la preocupo un poco, ¿Habría alguna amenaza de la cual su amada no quiso hablarle?

Aunque había pensado en dirigirse hacia Urano, comprendió que lo mejor sería aguardar su llegada, podría suceder que ella se encontrara en camino de vuelta y no tardara mas, entonces ella llegaría al castillo Miranda y su amada no estaría allí. Paciente como la esposa buena que espera a su amado a que vuelva de la guerra para colmarlo de besos, del mismo modo ella esperaría, pidiendo a los dioses para que pronto resolviera aquello que las separaba y para que su ausencia no se prolongara aún más.

* * *

 **(Bosques del planeta Urano, dos días después)**

La mañana aun no llegaba. Haruka yacía recostada sobre un acojinado camastro. La noche anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño. El recuerdo de la hermosa mujer de cabellos aqua se había apoderado de ella. Añoraba sus besos y sus dulces caricias.

Sin más se levantó, saliendo de la tienda de campaña que había sido preparada para ella.

Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que los oficiales aun dormían, así que no quiso importunarlos. Habían tenido un viaje largo y ahora se entregaban al merecido descanso.

Entonces algo capto su atención. Sobre el cielo aun estrellado miro un fénix que volaba en torno suyo, como si quisiera que lo siguiera.

Haruka volvió a la tienda de campaña y tomando su espada y su clamide, salió dispuesta a seguir a aquella hermosa ave que ahora yacía posada sobre una roca.

Haruka monto su caballo, el ave abrió sus alas de fuego y elevándose sobre el cielo, comenzó a volar despacio y a baja altura para que la rubia no la perdiera de vista.

* * *

 **(Palacio Tritón)**

Esa noche antes de irse a la cama, Michiru se dirigió al gran armario y tomando una de las camisas de la rubia, vistió su cuerpo con ella. Quería aspirar su perfume, pensaba que de esa manera al menos podría sentirla cerca.

Su espejo no había sido de gran ayuda, este solo le mostraba imágenes difusas, por lo tanto era imposible que supiera lo que sucedía.

Metiéndose en la cama acaricio el lugar vacío que correspondía a su amada, aferrándose a su almohada trato de dormir sin conseguirlo. Necesitaba sus cálidos brazos para arrullarla.

* * *

 **(Urano. Bosques cercanos a la montaña de fuego)**

La claridad de la mañana comenzaba a hacerse presente cuando finalmente la soberana se encontró ante las puertas de aquella cabaña que yacía en las inmediaciones del bosque.

Acercándose a ella, temerosa llamo.

"Adelante", una voz ronca respondió desde el interior.

Haruka empujo la puerta, encaminando sus pasos hacia el interior. Entonces vio a un anciano de largas barbas blancas que echaba leña en la chimenea y avivaba el fuego con una vara, encima del mismo puso a hervir un jarrón con agua.

"¿Eres Fénix?", pregunto con nerviosismo.

El hombre se volvió para verla y al instante en su pálido rostro se dibujó la sorpresa. Corriendo hacia ella, llevo sus manos a las mejillas de la rubia; "Amara, finalmente volviste del combate", dijo mientras las lagrimas le nublaban la vista.

"No soy Amara", la reina respondió sorprendida.

El hombre se quedó observándola un momento, asimilando que aquella batalla había ocurrido hacia tanto tiempo y ahora Amara vivía solo en sus recuerdos; "Es verdad, han pasado mil años, no puedes ser ella. Pasa y toma asiento, te estaba esperando", con tristeza vertió el agua en un tazón, luego se lo entregó a la soberana.

"Supongo que el ave que me guió hasta aquí eras tú", tomo asiento en una silla de madera.

"Supones bien, yo soy Fénix, fui yo quien te mostró el camino hasta mi cabaña"

"Lo agradezco. Escuche que me esperabas, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?", extrañada pregunto.

"Pegaso apareció en mis sueños para decirme que vendrías y que yo debería ayudarte... pero mírate, eres idéntica a Amara, las mismas mejillas rosadas, los carnosos labios y esos ojos verdes que enmudecen a cualquiera", habiendo dicho sus cansados ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

"¿Conoció a Amara?", Haruka cuestiono al ver el efecto que su antepasado provocaba en él.

"Por supuesto, fuimos compañeros de muchas aventuras... yo sentía un cariño muy especial por ella… He vivido durante milenios y aunque estaba por consumirme para volver a renacer, sabía que pronto vendrías, así que decidí esperarte y así ayudarte", tomo asiento frente a la rubia soberana.

"¿Sabes el motivo de mi visita?", Haruka bebió la amarga bebida que el hombre le ofreció.

El anciano cerro los ojos y sonriendo hablo; "Hace un milenio alguien más vino buscando lo mismo"

La reina se sorprendió aún más al escuchar aquellas palabras; "¿Puedo saber quién fue esa persona que vino en busca de tu sabiduría?"

"Sí desde el principio Amara hubiera usado todo el poder de su espada, quizás otro destino hubiera sido trazado, pero ya hace mucho tiempo de eso", con el dorso de la mano, limpio las lágrimas de su rostro.

"¿La miro pelear?", Haruka pregunto.

"Así es, yo mismo estuve en esa batalla y es una lástima lo que les sucedió a ella y a su hermosa compañera... Nerissa estaba embarazada", el hombre cerro los ojos mientras aquellos amargos recuerdos volvían a él.

Haruka sintió que un escalofrió sacudió todos sus miembros; "¿Qué?... esa parte de la historia no la conozco"

"Hace un milenio Amara vino buscando mi sabiduría y lo consiguieron. Cuando Nerissa yacía sobre el suelo le informo a Amara de su estado… si no hubiera perecido, un hermoso crió hubiera nacido", seguía limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

La reina estaba sorprendida; "Entonces usted si puede ayudarme, ¿Qué debo hacer?", exaltada se dirigió a él.

"Es muy simple... existe un planeta llamado Kinmoku, ese lugar está lleno de extrañas rocas que pueden darte ciertas… habilidades… y ciertos cambios físicos"

"Entonces iré hasta allá", Haruka se puso de pie.

"No es necesario, hace mil años estuve allí junto a Amara. Escalamos una alta montaña y trajimos esas enigmáticas piedras con nosotros", el hombre se puso de pie y rebuscando algo entre una pila de rocas, encontró una. "Aquí esta, las demás debieron haberse perdido, o quién sabe dónde estén", tomo la roca con ambas manos y dividiéndola en dos, estas volvieron a regenerarse. "Como veras, estos increíbles objetos tienen poderes, si las divides volverán a crecer, anda toma una. Yo custodiare la otra", Fénix la entrego en sus manos.

"Muchas gracias, no sabría cómo agradecerlo… ¿Cómo debo usarla?", Haruka contemplo aquel objeto que ahora brillaba en sus manos.

"Solo concéntrate en su poder, el proceso puede ser un poco doloroso, además no tienes porque agradecerme, lo único que necesito lo tengo y eso es una larga vid. Ahora vete... que este reino necesita un heredero… espero conocerlo", el hombre rió y justo en aquel momento su cuerpo se redujo a cenizas.

Haruka guardo la hermosa piedra en su jubón, luego salio del lugar. Cabalgando de vuelta al campamento.

* * *

 **(Campamento)**

Los oficiales alistaban las armas. Aquellos formidables hombres estaban desesperados puesto que la soberana había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. En vano habían buscado las huellas de los cascos de su caballo. Temían que hubiera sido raptada, cosa poco probable puesto que sabían los alcances del poder de la semidiosa.

Y entonces entre la niebla que aún se alzaba sobre el bosque escucharon los cascos de Furia, su caballo. Era ella que lentamente se aproximaba, los oficiales al verla respiraron aliviados.

"Alteza, le hemos estado buscando", Anker hizo una reverencia.

"Lamento no haberles informado que me ausentaría un momento", con cautea bajo del brioso animal.

"Cuando usted ordene continuaremos con la avanzada", el hombre indico.

"No es necesario, recojan todo. Luego del desayuno volveremos al castillo y luego regresare a Neptuno"

* * *

 **(Palacio Tritón, esa misma noche)**

Michiru se sentó a la mesa, estaba un poco mas tranquila. Y es que en su pecho tenía el presentimiento de que pronto aquella abrumadora espera terminaría y entonces volverían a reunirse para no volverse a separar jamás.

Tomando su espejo contemplo el reflejo que este tenía para mostrarle y entonces la rubia apareció. La hermosa reina de Urano cabalgaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Por su aspecto era fácil deducir que esta no había dormido durante los últimos días. Así pues, se tranquilizó al verla a salvo, feliz y satisfecha. Sin lugar a dudas ella volvería a sus brazos de un momento a otro. Eso complacía enormemente a su corazón.

Michiru se retiró a su habitación casi sin cenar, el apetito había huido de su cuerpo y en cambio el sueño comenzaba a caer sobre sus hermosos parpados. Lo único que quería era descansar.

Habiendo ordenado un té para calmar aquellos molestos calambres que la torturaban, lo bebió esperando que el mismo la relajara y le proporcionara una buena noche de reposo.

Dirigiéndose al armario y tomando una camisa de la rubia, la vistió para sentirse nuevamente protegida por ella. Eran momentos como esos en los que necesitaba los mimos de su amada.

Metiéndose en la cama se echó a llorar abrazada a la almohada de su esposa, la cual aún conservaba el aroma de su cabello. La sensibilidad emocional de la que era presa se hizo presente; "Necesito que me abraces y me digas que soy linda. Sé que me amas, pero no me tortures más, regresa pronto", repetía a cada momento.

Así estuvo llorando durante unos minutos, luego de eso se quedó profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, cerca de allí la caravana de la rubia cabalgaba hacia el palacio Tritón, Haruka sonreía, estaba feliz de haber encontrado al anciano y de que este le ayudara a cumplir el sueño de la aguamarina y el suyo propio.

Atravesando a todo galope el puente, entro por la enorme puerta que era custodiada por dos hermosos delfines perfectamente tallados en roca.

Descendiendo del caballo y entregándolo a su cuidador, corriendo ingreso al palacio.

"No debes correr en los pasillos", un criado, quien no reconociendo a la consorte de su reina, reprendió, pero mirándole bien comprobó el enorme error que había cometido. "Disculpe su majestad, no le reconocí"

Haruka por su parte no pareció escucharle y si lo hizo no le importo, había algo más importante y esa era su amada esposa que de seguro se encontraba desecha por su ausencia. Así pues, entro en el comedor real.

"Mi esposa, ¿Dónde está?", agitada pregunto a una criada.

"Su alteza ordeno un té y muy temprano se retiró a descansar", respondió sorprendida por el alterado estado de la rubia.

Haruka se dirigió a la habitación real. Esta vez lo hizo caminando tranquilamente, ya que si su amada dormía no querría importunar su sueño.

Abriendo la puerta e ingresando en la enorme habitación, sintió el dulce aroma del té. Contemplo a su amada esposa recostada sobre la cama, la cual usaba una camisa suya y ahora se aferraba a la almohada. Se acercó a ella para tratar de besar sus labios, pero no lo hizo. No quería ensuciar a la hermosa mujer de cabellos aqua con el barro que aun yacía adherido a su clámide, o siquiera mancharla de sudor.

Dirigiéndose al armario se quitó el jubón, el cual dejo tirado en el piso, luego guardo el precioso cristal.

Ingresando en el baño tomo una ducha que relajo todos sus músculos.

Vistiendo como es correcto se metió en la cama y arrastrándose hasta donde su esposa dormía, la beso en la frente. Ante su toque la joven se estremeció en sus brazos.

"Mi amor, has vuelto, que alegría", la mujer pequeña beso sus labios.

"Te dije que no tardaría", se abrazó a ella.

Michiru al verla comenzó a derramar dulces lágrimas; "Te he extrañado tanto que casi no he podido dormir, ni siquiera he podido comer, pero ahora que estas junto a mí me has hecho tan feliz"

"Yo también te extrañe mucho y lo mismo me ha pasado, apenas si pude dormir", Haruka llevo la mano dentro del camisón de su mujer. Descendiendo hasta su abdomen lo beso mientras que sus manos comenzaron a ir hacia sus piernas.

Michiru sonrojada la detuvo; "Hoy no, estoy indispuesta... tú sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, pero eso no significa que tú no lo disfrutes", la mujer desabotono la pijama de la rubia, comenzando a besar su pecho y su abdomen.

Haruka la detuvo y acariciando su cabello la atrajo hacia su pecho; "Shhh, está bien. No tienes que hacerlo, ya habrá mucho tiempo para eso"

"Supongo que tienes hambre, ordenare algo para que comas", dijo tratando de levantarse.

"Estoy bien, mejor durmamos... ya hablaremos por la mañana", Haruka beso sus labios una vez más y cerrando los ojos se entregó al tan merecido sueño.

* * *

 **(Mañana siguiente)**

Ambas mujeres despertaron abrazadas, Michiru recargo su cabeza sobre los senos de la rubia y abrazándose a ella, dijo cariñosamente; "Que bueno que volviste, pensé que había sido un sueño, pero en cuanto sentí tu calor supe que era verdad"

Haruka acariciaba sus cabellos; "Estoy aquí y siempre estaremos unidas", respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Michiru se reincorporo un poco y viéndola a los ojos se dirigió a ella; "Haruka, te fuiste sin decirme nada y ahora que has vuelto merezco una explicación, ¿No crees?"

"Te prometí que te la daría en cuanto volviera, pero la noche pasada te encontré muy cansada y preferí esperar hasta el amanecer, pero primero quiero que me digas una cosa, ¿Qué soñabas la otra noche en la que te he visto sonreír mientras dormías?"

"Haruka... solo fue un sueño, algo sin importancia", Michiru se mordió los labios.

"Dímelo y te diré mi sueño", la otra respondió.

"En mis sueños he visto un hermoso pegaso, este bebía agua de un lago y cuando me acerque para acariciar sus hermosos crines, me dijo que conocía mi sueño y ese era poder darte un hijo, porque sabía que si este no fuera tuyo, yo no podría amarlo... luego dijo que podría ayudarnos a lograrlo... no tiene importancia", Michiru explico.

Haruka sonrió y viéndola a los ojos, suspiro; "Lo mismo me ha dicho a mí, pero en cambio me dijo que tenía que ir a Urano y buscar al sabio Fénix para que este me ayudara"

Ante sus palabras, la Neptuniana se reincorporo, "¿Qué?, tuvimos el mismo sueño, ¿Fuiste a Urano obedeciendolo?", sorprendida cuestiono.

"Así es, no quería perder más tiempo y si, encontré a Fénix. El cual me dio el secreto para que tú y yo engendremos un hijo que será hermoso", sonriendo respondió.

Michiru no salía de su asombro; "¿Cómo?"

"Sé que has derramado lagrimas amargas por mi causa, prometí que jamás lo harías, pero serán compensadas con el hermoso futuro que nos espera", la rubia se puso de pie y acercándose adonde había guardado el cristal, extrajo la piedra que el anciano le dio, "Esto ayudara a lograrlo"

La aguamarina se acercó para examinarla de cerca; "¿Crees que funcione?"

"Hace un milenio le funciono a Amara y a Nerissa", respondió aun sorprendida por aquella historia que había escuchado.

"¿Qué?, explícamelo", Michiru se sentó en la cama para no desmayar con tanta impresión.

"Hace un milenio Amara fue buscando su ayuda y lo lograron"

"¿Tuvieron un hijo?", sentía que ya no podía más con tanta sorpresa.

"No, Nerissa murió justo cuando se lo dijo a Amara", Haruka explico con tristeza en el corazón.

"Todo es tan increíble, pero, ¿Cómo funciona esta piedra?, ¿Cómo cumplirá nuestro anhelo?"

Haruka trago saliva; "Bueno... la usare en mi... tiene el poder de darme un pequeño cambio"

Michiru sentía que una sorpresa más y terminaría con un ataque, "¡Dioses!, ahora si no sé qué decir", nuevamente se recostó en la cama, llevándose el brazo sobre su frente.

Haruka se unió a ella; "Anoche me hubiera gustado comprobar su poder"

"Tendremos que esperar un poco", la aguamarina no podía creer todo aquello que la rubia le decía.

"Mi amor, quiero ser realista y que tú también lo seas. La verdad es que no quiero ilusionarme mucho, por eso no te lo dije desde un principio", los ojos de Haruka se entristecieron un poco ante la posibilidad de que todo fuera una mentira.

"Te entiendo. Lo intentaremos y si no funciona, no pasara nada, pero si funciona será una enorme dicha la que nos embargue" concluyo besando sus labios.

 _"Cuidare de ti, no sera como el pasado"_ , la Uraniana pensó mientras la abrazaba.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Podría decir que el inicio de este capítulo nos remonta al primer capítulo, en el que la reina Sereniy recibe la noticia de sus muertes y los talismanes de ambas.

Sé que fue cruel lo que sucedió en aquella batalla. La muerte de ambas nublo su felicidad, ¿Correrán el mismo destino en esta vida?, ¿Morirán antes de completar ese futuro con el que sueñan?

Vicky, deje muchas pistas, pero finalmente los recuerdos se unen dando forma a la historia de Amara y Nerissa. Es triste lo que sucedió con ellas, pero ellas mismas han ido cambiando su historia. No del todo se ha repetido.

Masspao, recuerdo muy bien que en el capítulo 21 me dejaste un comentario en el que preguntabas que había sido aquello que Amara le entrego a Nerissa. No le entrego nada, en su bolso llevaba el cristal que consiguió. Amara regresaría a Urano, pero gracias al cristal esta podría darle un hijo a Nerissa, así ya no estarían separadas del todo.

Kyoky, la espera termino, aquí la actualización.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII**

 **CUMPLIENDO SUEÑOS**

 **(Castillo Miranda. Hace diez años)**

 _El hombre de cabellos platinados se paró frente al espejo. Tomando la espuma del jabón, la aplico en su barba. Luego tomo la filosa navaja con la que comenzó a afeitare._

 _Desde debajo de la mesa su hija lo observaba hacerlo. Para el hombre no paso mucho tiempo sin que se percatara de su presencia; "Haruka, ¿Por qué te ocultas?", pregunto sin dejar de lado su tarea._

 _La pequeña salió de su escondite, acercándose a su padre; "No me ocultaba"_

 _El rey sonrió y tomándola en sus brazos la paro sobre un taburete; "¿Quieres ayudar a papá?"_

 _La pequeña negó con la cabeza; "No, tengo miedo de lastimarte"_

" _Está bien, sé que no lo harás… a mamá no le gusta la barba de papá, ¿A ti te gusta?", puso la navaja en sus pequeñas manos._

 _Con temor, la princesa delicadamente comenzó a afeitarlo; "Si, pero pica", tiernamente respondió._

* * *

 **(Palacio Tritón)**

Durante toda la semana Haruka y Michiru habían resuelto todos los pendientes que durante los últimos días las habían mantenido tan ocupadas, ya que querían encontrarse lo más relajadas posibles y así lograr aquello que tanto deseaban.

Desde que habían contraído matrimonio, Michiru personalmente se ocupaba de preparar la habitación de ambas. Ya que ella consideraba aquel lugar como sagrado e íntimo, el cual solo podía ser ordenado por ella. Así que ella se encargaba de cambiar las sabanas del lecho y limpiar. Las personas del servicio sabían que existía la prohibición de pasar sin el previo consentimiento de la reina. Del mismo modo había sido en el planeta de los vientos, donde había dejado claro que nadie debería entrar ni siquiera para limpiar la más mínima partícula de polvo. Lo cual era algo que los tomaba por sorpresa, ya que ninguna soberana hasta ahora había ordenado algo semejante.

Aquella mañana Michiru ingreso en la recámara, llevando en sus manos diversos aceites y un ramo de flores que usaría para perfumar y decorar la habitación.

Aunque no quería admitirlo estaba nerviosa y a decir verdad se sentía insegura. Era consciente de que Haruka sufriría un cambio físico significante, lo cual la llevaba a hacerse una serie de preguntas muy importantes, ¿Su aspecto seguiría siendo el mismo?, ¿Su rostro cambiaría?, ¿Lograría reconocerle?, era precisamente todo aquello lo que le causaba una terrible ansiedad.

Mientras cambiaba las sabanas, Haruka ingreso en la amplia y bien perfumada habitación, viendo a la mujer que con cuidado preparaba el lecho que durante la noche les recibiría. En la mesa del fondo observo las hermosas flores que decoraban el lugar.

"Hoy es el día", la rubia se acercó a ella, abrazándola por detrás.

"Lo sé, espero que funcione y seamos colmadas de esa hermosa dicha que ha de ser un hijo", Michiru se giró para quedar de frente a su amada y para tomarla por el cuello.

"Estoy segura de que así será"

"En esta misma habitación Amara y Nerissa concibieron a su hijo, mil años después es nuestro turno", sonrió con esperanza.

"Tienes razón, no lo había pensado de esa manera", con profundo pesar Haruka recordó lo que les había sucedido en aquella batalla.

En ese momento Michiru se mordió los tiernos labios; "Haruka, bésame", pidió hundiendo sus dedos en el rubio cabello de su amada.

La Uraniana sonrió y abrazándola se rindió a sus suaves labios. Sorpresivamente la Neptuniana comenzó a empujarla en dirección al lecho; "Oye, espera... aun no estoy lista", rió cayendo sobre la suave cama.

"Lo sé", la aguamarina continuo besándola mientras le desabotonaba la levita de cuello alto.

"Bueno, quizás deberíamos esperar para más tarde", Haruka acaricio sus rosadas mejillas.

"No, quiero estar contigo antes de que cambies. Me aterra pensar que no vuelvas a recuperar tu forma natural", Michiru seguía besando su cuello.

"Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces hagámoslo", Urano respondió continuando con el ligero agarre que ejercía sobre sus caderas.

* * *

 **(Palacio de la Luna)**

Las jóvenes princesas continuaban con el arduo entrenamiento al que la guardiana del tiempo las sometía.

"Estoy cansada", Serenity se dejó caer sobre el polvoriento suelo.

Marte cerro el carcaj que ceñido llevaba a la cintura; "No sé ustedes, pero desde que Urano no está los entrenamientos dejaron de ser emocionantes"

"¿No soy rival para ti?", la hermosa Joviana pregunto.

"Lo eres, es solo que cuando Urano ataca lo hace sin medir sus fuerzas", replicó al cuestionamiento de la joven diosa.

"A veces pienso que los entrenamientos son una pérdida de tiempo. Madre me explico que hace más de un milenio el reino de Luna no se enfrenta a enemigo alguno. Además todos en el sistema solar somos amigos, dudo que alguno de nuestros aliados quiera atacarnos", Serenity hablo con esperanzas. "Ni siquiera los Uranianos ni los Neptunianos lo hicieron cuando mi abuela los desterró del milenio de plata"

"Son ordenes de su madre y no podemos contrariarla", Plut respondió a sus palabras.

"Eso es muy cierto, pero recuerda que la galaxia es muy basta y un enemigo lejano podría tomarnos por sorpresa, lo mejor sería que estuviéramos preparadas para cualquier amenaza", Mercurio siempre tenía razón.

"Eso es cierto, lo mejor es que continuemos volviéndonos fuertes por si ese funesto día llega, entonces nosotros estaremos preparadas para enfrentar a cualquier que quiera hacernos la guerra" , Júpiter alzo la voz.

"La traición y la destrucción se acercan", la pequeña princesa de Saturno murmuro.

"Pequeña, ¿Qué es eso que has murmurado?", la siempre hermosa Venus se acercó a ella para cuestionarla.

"Nada, solo pensaba en que el enemigo traería la destrucción de cuanto conocemos", de forma extraña la pequeña respondió a la diosa.

Plut la escucho y no queriendo alterar a las demás, fingió que no lo había hecho, así que con voz relajada nuevamente animo a las jóvenes para que continuaran el entrenamiento.

* * *

 **(Palacio Tritón. Esa noche)**

El momento tan esperado finalmente había llegado, Haruka y Michiru ingresaron en la habitación, la cual previamente había sido perfumada con hermosos y delicados aceites, ademas de decorada con las coloridas flores. El acogedor lugar se encontraba iluminado por velas. Tenía que ser especial como la primera vez.

El nerviosismo en el rostro de la aguamarina era evidente. En vano trataba de ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Eso era algo que no había pasado desapercibido para la rubia; "¿Estas segura?", pregunto tomándola de la mano, la cual levemente temblaba entre la suya

Michiru la abrazo; "Si, lo estoy"

Sonriendo delicadamente la separo un poco de su cuerpo; "¿Por qué tiemblas?, ¿Estas nerviosa?"

"Mentiría si dijera que no", respondió apenada.

"Sabes que no quiero que estés tensa. En todo caso soy yo quien debería estar nerviosa", la rubia acaricio sus sedosos cabellos y besando sus labios, trato de tranquilizarla; "Todo estará bien... ahora vuelvo", Haruka se apartó de ella y dirigiéndose hasta donde había guardado el místico cristal, lo tomo para luego dirigirse a la habitación del fondo.

Apenas cerró la puerta, abrió la llave del lavabo para enjuagar su rostro. No quería admitirlo pero tenía cierto temor. ¿Cómo podría decirle a la aguamarina que se tranquilizara, si ahora ella misma temblaba? Así pues, tomo el cristal y dividiéndolo en dos espero a que estos se regeneraran tal y como le dijo el viejo Fénix. Y una vez que estuvo hecho, aferro su mano a aquella roca y concentrándose en ella, sintió como a sus pulmones faltos el aire, sus miembros se debilitaron y entonces un dolor profundo se apodero de su pecho, derivándola sobre el frió suelo. Sin darse cuenta, durante unos momentos quedo inconsciente .

Las molestias fueron desapareciendo, haciendo que poco a poco recuperara las fuerzas perdidas y poniéndose de pie, contemplo su rostro en el espejo. Ese reflejo que no era de nadie más, más que el suyo. Este le decía que había funcionado, o al menos eso creía. Explorando un poco más su cuerpo, descubrió que la transformación había sido un éxito. Ahora era tan parecido a su padre.

"¡Papá!", dijo sorprendida y llevando sus manos al cristal para tocar su reflejo.

Michiru esperaba del otro lado. Impaciente se acercó hasta la puerta; "¿Estas bien?, estoy preocupada por ti"

Entonces la puerta se abrió, dando paso a aquel hombre de cabellos platinados; "Mi...Michiru", dijo aun asombrado.

Michiru al verle se sorprendió, el cambio en si no era tan notorio, a no ser por aquella barba que cubría parte de su rostro y que era un poco más oscura que su antiguo rubio cabello; "¿Eres tú?", temerosa se acercó para examinarlo.

"Soy yo, mírame", tomo las manos de su amada para que le acariciara el rostro.

"Me gusta tu barba", dijo sonriendo. Nerviosa, comenzó a tocar su pecho, sorprendiéndose aún más, "E...esto es...no sé cómo explicarlo"

"Ni yo… esto es… no sé qué decir", las palabras sobraban en aquel momento, así que Haruka la tomo por la cintura y luego de besarla, pregunto; ¿Estas lista?"

"Si", Michiru nerviosa respondió.

Haruka la tomo entre sus brazos y conduciéndola hasta el lecho, comenzó a desnudarla. la aguamarina por su parte temblaba; "Todo está bien, tranquilízate"

Michiru se abrazó a él, cerrando los ojos al ir sintiendo como su "esposo" besaba su cuerpo, quien con voz ronca le pedía que se relajara. Haruka regreso a sus labios, besándola apasionadamente. Justo en ese momento Michiru abrió los ojos y al verlo al rostro, de manera inconsciente lo empujo en clara señal de que estaba rechazándolo; "No quiero que me toques, quítate", dijo escapando de sus brazos.

El hermoso platinado se sorprendió por ese actuar y reincorporándose sobre ella, la cuestiono; "¿Que sucede?; ¿Estas bien?"

La Neptuniana se ruborizo al darse cuenta de aquello que sin querer había hecho; "Estoy bien es solo que... tu barba me gusta y sé que eres tú, pero cuando he abierto los ojos y al verte el rostro me he sorprendido. Perdóname, pero es que con ella te ves muy diferente"

Haruka le acaricio las mejillas; "Está bien, te presione demasiado, ¿Quieres que me afeite?"

"Por favor", aun apenada respondió. "Mi padre solía guardar navajas en ese cajón", señalo hacia un mueble.

Haruka se puso de pie y dirigiéndose hacia el mismo tomo una navaja. Luego camino en dirección al baño, donde se encerró.

El platinado se miró al espejo y por un momento se quedo sin aliento, había comprendido que para la aguamarina aquello debió ser aún más extraño que para ella misma. Así que tomando el jabón y la navaja lentamente comenzar a afeitare, recordando las veces que miro a su padre hacerlo frente al espejo. Del mismo modo recordó cuando su padre la dejaba hacerlo.

Michiru yacía sentada en la cama con las rodillas flexionadas hacia su pecho, triste derramaba lágrimas al pensar en lo que Haruka debía estar sintiendo a causa de su frió e inconsciente rechazo.

Luego de unos minutos el ahora rey de Urano volvió. Michiru vio su rostro y se alegró enormemente.

"¿Qué te parece?", preguntó acercándose a su esposa.

Michiru sonrió y llevando la mano a su rostro comenzó a acaríciale las frescas mejillas; "Eres tú, ven", tiro de su mano, quedando bajo su cuerpo.

"Mi amor, entiendo como te sientes y pienso que quizás te estoy presionando para hacer esto, si lo deseas podemos esperar a que te acostumbres a mi nuevo rostro", acaricio los hermosos cabellos aguamarina de su esposa.

"Está bien mi amor, es solo que me sorprendí al verte así... besándome"

"¿Quieres continuar?", pregunto a lo que la Neptuniana asintió.

Haruka se reincorporo un poco, sacándose la camisa. Michiru contemplo con asombro su nuevo cuerpo. Temerosa comenzó besarlo hasta llegar a su vientre, allí se detuvo.

El hermoso platinado se inclinó para besarla, mientras que con sus propias manos comenzó sacarse el pantalón; "¿Estas lista?", pregunto a punto de desnudarse completamente.

"Si", respondió sonrojada al verlo completamente desnudo.

Hablando dulcemente se dirigió a ella; "No tienes que temer, esta será nuestra tercera primera vez. No estés nerviosa, te voy a cuidar. Si algo anda mal dime y yo me detendré", concluyo para besar su cuello y sus pechos.

Michiru cerró los ojos y abrazándole fuertemente, sintió como Haruka comenzaba a hacer presión en ella. Eso la llevo a quejarse un poco. Haruka empujo un poco más, ingresando lentamente en su cuerpo. La hermosa mujer se aferró a la sabana, luego llevo sus manos a los brazos del platinado. Haruka se detuvo para besarla una vez más.

"¿Te he lastimado?", pregunto al sentir las manos de su esposa apoyadas en su fuerte pecho.

"Jamas podrías lastimarme, pero hazlo suavemente", gimió al mismo tiempo que Haruka obedecía y disfrutaba de las sensaciones tan nuevas que el divino cuerpo de su esposa le proveía y que lo hacían gemir.

En un principio la aguamarina se quejaba en silencio, pero cuando aquello se tornó más agradable comenzó a hacerlo abiertamente, dejando de lado la vergüenza que en un principio sentía.

A cada momento Haruka unía sus labios con los de su amada. Michiru correspondía a sus cálidos besos. Fue entonces que con confianza el Uraniano acelero sus movimientos.

"¡Oye!, espera un poco", la aguamarina rió al mismo tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de desagrado.

"Lamento haberlo hecho, pero no pude evitarlo". Tenou se disculpo.

Entonces la soberana de Neptuno se estremeció en sus fuertes brazos, entregándose a aquella agradable sensación que orillo a su amado a hacer lo mismo.

"Te amo tanto", dijo envolviéndolo cariñosamente entre sus brazos.

"Y yo a ti", Haruka beso sus labios, apoyando el rostro en sus pechos.

"Me gusta la sensación de tu piel junto a la mía", la aguamarina acaricio sus casi blancos cabellos.

"¿Que te ha parecido?", agitado escuchaba el acelerado palpitar del corazón de su esposa.

"Fantástico, pero espero y no te acostumbres al cambio", Michiru sonrió besándole los labios.

"Lo haré, créeme", tumbándose a su lado la atrajo para que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho. "Seremos muy felices"

"Nuestro hijo sera concebido con mucho amor", con cariño beso su no tan atractivo pecho. "Espero quedar embarazada esta noche"

"Ojala y así sea. Entonces nuestra felicidad será a un mayor porque esa pequeña personita representara el inmenso amor que nos tenemos. Estará orgulloso u orgullosa de tener una madre tan hermosa y talentosa como tú", Haruka amorosamente le dirigió aquellas palabras.

"Tendrá un padre muy amoroso que además de ser buen gobernante, es magnífico jinete", Michiru sonrió llena de esperanza.

"Deja de adularme. Se parecerá a ti, de eso estoy seguro", Haruka sonrojado expreso.

"¿Porque habría de parecerse solo a mí y no a ti?", Michiru sonrió, reincorporándose un poco.

"Bueno, porque tú eres hermosa, yo no lo soy tanto"

"Michiru sonrió; "Eres hermosa y fuerte, además ahora eres muy guapo", volvió a besarlo para posteriormente apoyar la cabeza en el cuerpo del platinado."Mis pequeños Harukas correrán por todo el palacio"

"¿Pequeños Harukas?", el hermoso Uraniano pregunto.

"Por supuesto, no solo me bastara con tener uno que es adulto y uno que sera bebé"

Tenou sonrió ante aquellas palabras; "Deja espacio para mis pequeñas Michirus"

"El palacio es muy grande, habrá mucho espacio por donde correr", replico abrazándolo fuertemente.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Tal vez me equivoque en darle ese destino a ambas y peor aún a su hijo, pero quizás fue lo mejor. De haber nacido Fénix lo hubiera llevado a Urano, allí hubiera sido bien recibido, allí hubiera sido cuidado y educado para ser rey. Pero de no haber sido así, en Neptuno hubiera sido maltratado y menospreciado por ser hijo de Amara. Sin duda alguna habría sido abandonado sin saber quién era o quienes fueron sus padres. Su destino hubiera sido más triste que él que tuvo.

Osaka, que gusto verte por aquí. Si logran tener un hijo, es obvio que este también nacerá en la tierra.

Vicky, sé que no te agrada la idea de Haruka como hombre, pero no te preocupes que será transitorio.

masspao, así es, Haruka es la reencarnación de Amara, por eso Fénix se sorprendió al verla.

VaMkHt, sin lugar a dudas será un bebé demasiado hermoso.

Ma, ya somos varios con el corazón roto

Kyoky, esperemos y ahora si logren cumplir con sus sueños y al menos conocer a su hijo y que este termine en buenas manos luego de lo que les pueda ocurrir en la batalla final.

Kuro1989, muchas gracias por el cumplido y sobre todo por leerme.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO XXIX**

 **LA CONFUSIÓN DE ADRASTOS**

 **(Palacio Tritón)**

Sobre el lecho dormía aquella joven pareja de enamorados.

El hermoso platinado envolvía a la aguamarina en un abrazo, mientras que esta reposaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre su fuerte pecho. La fresca brisa del amanecer entraba atreves de la puerta del balcón, moviendo la cortina a su paso. La claridad de la mañana comenzaba a golpear sobre sus rosados rostros.

Michiru despertó, pero no abrió los ojos. En una profunda paz quería seguir sintiendo la calidez que aquel cuerpo le proveía. Haruka la sintió estremecerse en sus brazos, así que abriendo los ojos la contemplo.

" _Eres tan hermosa"_ , pensó mientras se inclinaba para despertarla con un beso; "Buenos días", dijo con ronca voz.

El tono de su voz hizo que una sobresaltada aguamarina finalmente abriera los ojos; "¿Qué?", de inmediato cubrió su desnudez con la sabana.

Haruka se reincorporo de golpe; "¿Estas bien?", pregunto ante la sorpresa que había causado en ella.

Apenada, Michiru se cubrió el rostro; "Lo lamento", rió un poco.

"¿Qué sucede?", Tenousei pregunto aun sin entender el porqué de su reacción.

"Mira hacia aya", la hermosa soberana señalo hacia el espejo que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación.

Haruka giro la cabeza un poco, contemplando el reflejo de su cuerpo en él. Acto seguido volvió a la cama para cubrirse con la sabana; "¡Rayos!", dijo con cierta pena.

"No tienes que disculparte, en todo caso soy yo quien debería hacerlo", Michiru volvió a abrazarlo, besándole la no tan bien afeitada mejilla.

"¿Aun te causa sorpresa mi nuevo cuerpo?", pregunto devolviendo aquellos besos.

"Demasiado, tu nueva voz me asusto, me pareció tan extraña", la Neptuniana replico.

"¿Extraña?", cuestiono.

"Imagina que un día estas profundamente dormida y yo te despierto con una voz muy diferente a la que estas acostumbrada", la aguamarina volvió a reír.

"Seria completamente extraño. Lamento haberte asustado, procurare no hablar en las mañanas hasta que estés completamente despierta", el platinado bromeo un poco.

"No seas exagerado", la hermosa mujer se quedó unos momentos observándolo a los ojos, luego una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios.

"¿Qué sucede?", pregunto acariciándole los cabellos aguamarina.

"Me quede pensando, eso es todo", replico tomándole por las mejillas.

"¿En que ahora soy feo?"

Michiru rió un poco; "Tú jamás podrás ser eso que dices"

"¿Puedo saber en qué pensabas?", Haruka pregunto.

"Pensaba en los meses pasados… era una mañana como esta y yo estaba debatiéndome si debería ir a la Luna o no"

"¿Fue una mala decisión el haber ido?", el platinado cuestiono.

"La peor de todas", Michiru respondió riendo.

En ese momento Haruka la envolvió en sus brazos de tal forma que quedo debajo del delicado cuerpo de su esposa; "Ahora muéstrame que tan mala fue tu decisión", pidió de forma coqueta.

La aguamarina se inclino para besarle los labios, "¿Me estas retando?"

"Por supuesto", replico tomándola por las caderas.

"Ya que insistes, entonces lo haré", la mujer se inclinó para besarle nuevamente. "Luego te afeitare"

* * *

 **(Palacio del príncipe Endimión)**

Serenity se inclinó un poco sobre el hermoso rosal, tomando una de aquellas flores entre sus pálidos dedos.

"Es tan hermosa", dijo mientras aspiraba su delicado aroma.

Luna y Artemis la habían acompañado en su viaje, lo cual habían hecho a petición de la hermosa reina Serenity.

"Princesa, sabes que no podemos estar mucho tiempo fuera del palacio y que debemos volver antes del atardecer", la linda gatita se dirigió a ella.

"Lo sé Luna. Ahora disfruta de los rayos del sol, siente como queman tu pelaje", sonrió satisfecha.

Luna estiro su pata, viendo como el sol golpeaba en ella; "Tienes razón, su calor es tan abrazador", replico.

"¿Por qué tú y Artemis no van a correr por ahí?", al preguntar guiño un ojo para con el gato blanco.

"Pero princesa, su madre dijo que no debemos dejarla sola y mucho menos en compañía de ese hombre", Luna replico a la orden.

"Luna, ¿Desconfías de mí?", se inclinó un poco para acariciarle la suave cabeza.

"Sabes que jamás dudaría de ti princesa, pero ¿Qué hay de él?"

Serenity negó con la cabeza; "Si yo no confiara en él, no estaría aquí… anda, vayan"

"Vamos Luna"

"Pero princesa…", trato de volver a replicar.

"Luna, dejémoslos solos", Artemis la empujo un poco para que avanzara.

"Está bien, tú ganas. Solo recuerda lo que te dijo la princesa de Neptuno", juntos comenzaron a caminar, aunque Luna no estaba muy segura de su decisión.

"No tienes que preocuparte. Su consejo es algo que llevo muy presente"

"¿Se puede saber que te dijo la princesa de Neptuno?", el joven de cabellos negros había llegado al encuentro de su amada.

Serenity se giró para verlo, sus mejillas se habían encendido a causa de aquella pregunta que sabia tenia una respuesta atrevida; "No te lo puedo decir", se acercó para abrazarlo. "Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás", unió sus labios con los de él.

Lo que no sabían es que con ellos había alguien más. Alguien que quería ver su felicidad marchitada.

"Ese hombre me mintió", la hermosa joven Beryl murmuro mientras los observaba desde detrás de una alta columna.

"Yo no te mentí", el joven León yacía detrás de ella.

"Mi señor, ¿Entonces porque ellos pasean sin importarles que sean vistos?", agacho la mirada al encontrarse con el Selenita.

"Aquella noche Urano frustro mi ataque. Aunque yo hubiera querido enfrentarme a ella, no hubiera tenido oportunidad, preferí huir cobardemente entre las sombras y buscar el momento preciso para separarlos. Aquel día que las sorprendí en este lugar y di aviso a la reina, realmente creí que mis esfuerzos serian recompensados y yo sería merecedor del amor de la princesa… pero ahora eso no me basta, dejo de verme a mí por mirar a un terrícola que en comparación conmigo no es nada"

"¿Se resignara a perder?", Beryl pregunto.

"No mujer. Yo jamás pierdo. Ahora ten paciencia que algún día nuestro momento de cobrar venganza llegara", el hombre sonrió.

"Yo no busco venganza en contra del príncipe Endimión, ni siquiera en contra de la princesa Serenity", humildemente ella replico.

León negó con la cabeza, colocando su mano en el hombro de la mujer; "Ya llegara el momento en el que el odio y la sed de venganza te consuman al igual que a mí y ese momento será el preciso para tomar lo que es nuestro"

* * *

 **(Palacio Tritón)**

Haruka yacía sentado sobre la silla, Michiru lo tomo de las mejillas.

"Haz la cabeza hacia atrás mi amor", la aguamarina pidio.

"Michiru, ¿Alguna vez has afeitado a alguien?", el hermoso platinado miro como su amada esposa colocaba la navaja en su cuello.

"Alguna vez mi padre me dejo hacerlo", delicadamente la deslizo por su mejilla izquierda.

"¿Cuál fue el resultado?", pregunto mientras sentía como aquello tan filoso se movía por su rostro.

"Bueno… sin querer le hice un pequeño corte", Michiru dijo como si aquello no fuera importante.

"¿Se molestó contigo?", volvió a preguntar.

"Mejor dime, ¿Tú lo harías?"

"Sabes que no", replico casi sin mover sus labios.

"Él tampoco lo hizo, pero no te preocupes, no le quedo cicatriz"

"Me tranquilizas con esas palabras", Haruka se relajó un poco más.

Michiru sonrió al ver que aquellas mejillas lucían perfectas; "Tú rostro ahora luce mejor", tiernamente deposito un beso en ellas.

"¿No lo eran?", Tenousei pregunto.

"Antes lo eran, eran suaves y delicadas… anoche eran como lijas", la Neptuniana soltó una pequeña risa.

Haruka la jalo hacia su cuerpo, dejando que se sentara en sus rodillas, "¿No te gustaron?"

"Sabes que todo me gusta de ti, pero en verdad me irritaron el rostro", dijo solo para unir sus labios con los del platinado.

* * *

 **(Palacio de la Luna)**

La joven Mercurio ingreso en el observatorio, hacía mucho que no estudiaba las estrellas.

Fijando el telescopio hacia el planeta de grandes lagos, se dispuso observar un poco mas allá. "¿Qué es eso que esta tan cercas del sol?", se preguntó a si misma mientras en la lejanía contemplaba una negra mancha .

"¿Qué haces?", pregunto a sus espaldas la hermosa Venus.

Mercurio aun observaba con atención; "He descubierto una mancha negra que antes no estaba"

"¿Me dejarías ver?", la hermosa rubia se acercó a ella.

"Por supuesto", la peli azul se puso de pie para dejar que la Venusiana tomara asiento.

Venus por su parte movió el objeto en dirección del planeta Urano; "No veo nada", dijo mientras observaba sus hermosos destellos azules.

Mercurio negó con la cabeza "No es en esa dirección… mira", volvió a ajustarlo en la dirección anterior.

"No veo nada", volvió a decir.

"Déjame ver", la hermosa diosa de cabellos azules observo una vez más a través de aquel objeto. "Que extraño, hace unos momentos allí estaba", dijo con tono preocupado.

"Quizás lo imaginaste"

"Quizás", la joven concluyo no muy convencida.

Pero, ¿Qué seria aquello que la joven observo?

* * *

 **(Palacio Tritón)**

Alguien llamo a la puerta, Haruka con paso ligero se acercó para abrir.

"Buenos días", saludo a la joven que sostenía el desayuno de su esposa y el suyo.

La sorpresa en Midori se hizo evidente, ante lo cual dejo caer la charola de plata; "¡Oh! lo lamento", se inclinó para limpiar el desastre que sin querer había hecho.

"Es mi culpa", Haruka también se inclinó para ayudarla.

Michiru había escuchado aquel alboroto, así que dejo de lado lo que hacía para investigar; "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Lamento haber causado este desastre", la apenada joven replico.

La aguamarina sonrió; "¿Te sorprendiste de ver al nuevo Haruka?", cuestiono de forma juguetona.

"La verdad es que si… no sé qué ha hecho que luce totalmente diferente"

"No luce tan diferente como para no reconocerla", Michiru replico.

Haruka se puso de pie, acomodándose los cabellos; "Pensé que nadie se daría cuenta… ahora creo que debo escribir una carta"

"¿A quién?", pregunto su amada esposa.

"Al consejo de Urano, no quiero que les tome por sorpresa mi cambio", dijo regresando a la habitación.

"Ahora mismo traeré su desayuno", Midori dijo marchándose en dirección de la cocina.

Luego de que el platinado hubiera escrito aquella carta y hubiera comido el desayuno en compañía de la mujer que amaba, se vistió como era su costumbre. Colocando un fino petaso en su cabeza para que no notaran el cambio en su cabello.

Caminando hasta las caballerizas, metió la mano a su jubón y sacando los guantes de cuero, se los coloco en las toscas manos.

Luego de haber ajustado la silla en Furia, su caballo y justo cuando estaba por subir en el, sintió como alguien lo tomo por el clamide, jalándolo hacia atrás y derribándole sobre el duro suelo.

"¿Qué haces?, ese es el caballo de la soberana de Urano", Adrastos grito abalanzándose sobre Haruka para golpearlo en el rostro.

"Soy yo", Haruka esquivo el golpe que aquel sujeto le había lanzado.

"Mentiroso", el hombre grito volviendo a lanzar golpes hacia el ahora rey de Urano.

"Adrastos, ¿Qué haces?", Tenousei se reincorporo, apuñánandolo en la barbilla.

"Conozco a la soberana de Urano y tú no lo eres", el Neptuniano se fue a los puños, hiriendo al hermoso Uraniano en el labio.

"¿Qué sucede?", Haruka se preguntó a sí mismo, pareciera que la transformación había tomado consigo sus poderes. "Te ordeno que te detengas", firmemente dijo empujando al hombre contra el suelo.

Con el dorso de la mano Adrastos se limpió la sangre de los labios, viendo al hombre que se había atrevido a ordenarle; "¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes a mí?", grito mientras sacaba la espada. Encolerizado volvió a arrojarse contra el platinado

Ante aquella amenaza, Haruka también tomo su espada; "Soy yo, ¿Qué no me reconoces?", grito tratando de esquivarlo para no herirlo.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?", Michiru apareció junto al escudero que le habían dado aviso de aquella pelea.

"Alteza, este hombre ha intentado robar el caballo de la reina de Urano", Adrastos hizo una reverencia. Sin decir más volvió a enfundar la afilada espada.

La aguamarina negó con la cabeza; "Es Haruka, ¿Qué no lo reconociste?", se acercó a su amado. "Estas sangrando", saco su pañuelo para limpiarle la sangre que resbalaba hacia su barbilla.

"No es nada de qué preocuparse", el hermoso platinado trato de tranquilizar a su esposa.

"¿Qué no viste que se trata de Haruka?", Michiru dirigió una molesta mirada hacia su primo lejano.

"Sinceramente no, luce un poco diferente a la soberana", Adrastos replico con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Pues es ella, ahora pídele disculpas por ese comportamiento tuyo", su mirada estaba llena de ira.

"Pero… yo hacia mi trabajo", Adrastos replico.

"¿Tu trabajo es golpear sin antes preguntar?", Michiru cuestiono molesta.

"Por supuesto que no, es solo que…", trato de explicar, pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por la reina.

"Ordeno que le ofrezcas una disculpa, o ¿quieres que te destituya de tus funciones como general del ejército?"

Adrastos se mordió los labios; "Lamento no haberle reconocido, discúlpeme por los golpes que le di"

"Acepto tus disculpas", el platinado replico a sus apologías.

"No quiero que vuelvas a desobedecer una orden mía o de Tenousei. Debes obedecerla como si se tratara de mí, ¿Entendido?", Michiru se dirigió al hombre.

"No volverá a ocurrir", Adrastos hizo una forzada reverencia.

"Está por llegar un hombre de Urano, cuando él llegue quiero que vayas a la biblioteca. Hay un asunto muy importante que tratar… ahora vete, que alguien cure tus heridas", dijo mientras examinaba los golpes de Haruka.

"Como usted ordene", molesto y aun desconcertado volvió a hacer una reverencia. Acto seguido se retiró.

"Michi, perdí mis habilidades"; Haruka dijo en voz baja para que nadie más que ella lo escuchara.

Michiru negó con la cabeza; "Ven conmigo para que te cure", ordeno secamente a su esposo.

* * *

 **(Habitación real)**

Haruka se sentó en la misma silla en la que anteriormente se había sentado para que Michiru lo afeitara, solo que ahora lo hacía para que su amada curara la herida que aquel hombre le había causado.

"¿Estas molesta?", el platinado pregunto a su amada.

Michiru sonrió, aplicándole una gasa empapada con alcohol; "No, ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"¡Oye!, eso arde", Haruka se quejó.

"Claro que estoy molesta", dijo haciendo presión en su herida.

"¿Por qué golpee a tu primo?", pregunto tratando de hacer que Michiru no la presionara contra sus labios.

"Me molesta que te haya golpeado, no debió hacerlo. Eres su reina"

"¿Reina?", Haruka rió un poco.

"Tienes razón mi vida, no puedo llamarte reina", soltó una pequeña risa. "¿No le dijiste que eras tú?", la aguamarina pregunto.

"Lo hice, pero no me reconoció, además mi cuerpo no es tan ágil como solía serlo"

Michiru negó con la cabeza; "Al menos llegue a tiempo, quizás cuando vuelvas a tu estado natural recuperaras tus habilidades"

Entonces alguien llamo a la puerta; Michiru dejo de lado lo que hacía para ir y abrir. "¿Qué ocurre?", pregunto al ver a la hermosa Midori.

"Alteza, el señor Néstor ha llegado."

"Dile que por favor pase a la biblioteca, iremos en unos minutos"

"Así será", la joven replico.

"Qué bueno que llego", Haruka se puso de pie, vistiendo la aterrada levita.

"Si, pero primero ve y dúchate. Tienes tierra en toda la cabeza", Michiru ordeno, luego volvió a reír.

"Como mi reina ordene", dijo besándole la mano.

* * *

 **(Biblioteca)**

Adrastos ingreso en aquel salón, ahí se encontraba Nestor y dos hombres del consejo de Urano, al igual que dos consejeros Neptunianos.

"Buenas tardes", el anciano saludo.

"Buenas tardes", el Neptuniano replico sin mucha emoción.

Luego de un par de minutos, la puerta se abrió dando paso a la aguamarina.

"Buenas tardes caballeros", dijo apenas ingreso.

"Mi señora", Néstor se acercó a ella, estrechando con gusto su mano.

"Qué bueno que acudió al llamado de Haruka", Michiru sabía que si su amada confiaba en él, ella podía hacer lo mismo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, dando paso al platinado.

"Buenas tardes", saludo directamente a Néstor.

"¡Alteza!", el hombre de inmediato reconoció al soberano.

"¿Luzco extraño?", pregunto sonriendo.

"Un poco, pero sé que es usted, se parece tanto a su padre… Fénix me lo dijo y veo que tenía razón", el hombre sonreía lleno de felicidad. Luego se volvió para con la Neptuniana. "Mi señora, me hace muy feliz saber que usted será quien dé a Urano un heredero que terminara por unir nuestros reinos"

"A mí también me hace muy feliz poder darle un hijo a mi Haruka", sonrió viendo a su amado.

"¿Qué sucede?", ante aquello que murmuraban, pregunto de uno los hombres del consejo de Neptuno.

Michiru sonrió, "Es fácil, los he citado aquí porque he sido testigo de la confusión que Haruka ha suscitado. Es mi deber informares que Haruka busco la forma de que ambos pudiéramos darle a Urano y a Neptuno un heredero, pues bien… aquí el resultado… ella ahora es un hombre", apenada refirió.

"¿Sera posible?", uno de los Neptunianos pregunto ante semejantes palabras.

"Así será. Me hubiera gustado informarlo más adelante... cuando finalmente estuviera embazada, pero dados los acontecimientos y las confusiones decidimos adelantar la noticia para que a nadie tome por sorpresa"

Adrastos miro al ahora rey de Urano y de Neptuno, luego hizo una reverencia para con la mujer; "Entonces será para mí un gran placer seguir sirviendo al nuevo príncipe", torció la boca como si aquella mueca fuera una sonrisa.

"Se agradece tu lealtad", Haruka dirigió esas palabras a aquel tosco hombre...

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Osaka, así es, tendrán demasiado trabajo.

Vicky, no te preocupes, el cambio no será para siempre. Además ya hasta le ocasionó problemas con ese sujeto.

Kyoky, así parece, pero esperemos y su destino no sea tan cruel.

Ma, no quedara así para siempre, es algo que Michiru no quiere que pase eso.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO XXX**

 **REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

 _Dos meses habían transcurrido desde que aquel proceso había comenzado._

 _El viento soplaba con fuerza y entrando por el gran ventanal, a su paso mecía las preciosas cortinas de seda._

 _Haruka y Michiru aun dormían. El platinado abrazaba a la aguamarina por detrás, quien sonreía con una satisfacción indescriptible, quizás en ese momento era poseedora de un hermoso sueño._

 _El oleaje chocaba con las hermosas rocas de la orilla, haciendo que el mar sonara con un profundo rugido. Eso hizo que Michiru despertara aun conservando aquella mueca de felicidad. Girándose con cuidado para quedar de frente a Haruka, se encontró con que aun dormía. En ese momento la mujer se inclinó un poco para besarle la frente; "Buenos días, papá", murmuro casi en silencio._

 _Luego se puso de pie y vistió la hermosa bata que reposaba junto a ella y, sin hacer el más mínimo de los ruidos se dispuso a tomar una ducha…_

 _Frente al espejo que había en el fondo de la habitación, la aguamarina lentamente comenzó a desnudar su hermoso cuerpo. De esa forma podría contemplar su reflejo completo. Sonriendo al verse el vientre comenzó a acariciarlo alegremente._

 _Haruka despertó no encontrándola a su lado. Recostado se quedó mirando hacia el alto techo de la habitación, en el cual había sido pintado un hermoso mar._

 _Michiru no tardó mucho en volver. Viendo que su "esposo" había despertado se acercó a la cama; "Buenos días dormilón", con cariño acaricio sus mejillas sin afeitar._

 _"Buenos días", Haruka contesto atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo._

 _"No, espera. Voy a empapar las sabanas", la mujer rió cayendo sobre él._

 _"Que importan las sabanas. Anda, hazme compañía un rato más", suplico sostenido a la aguamarina entre sus brazos._

 _"Qué más quisiera yo, anda levántate y vístete", la Neptuniana intento escapar a su agarre._

 _"No te voy a dejar ir", Haruka giro sobre ella._

 _"Libérame, o comenzare a gritar", Michiru rió un poco._

 _"De eso se trata, quiero hacerte gritar", Haruka comenzó a despojarla de las prendas que la cubrían._

 _Michiru por su parte se resistió; "No, espera"_

 _"¿Que sucede?", Tenousei la miro sin entender._

 _La Neptuniana se sentó en la cama, vistiendo nuevamente las prendas que previamente habían caído; "Ahora no por favor", sonrió con la misma satisfacción de antes._

 _"Michiru, me estas preocupando, ¿Estas bien?", Haruka se reincorporo, sentándose a su lado._

 _La aguamarina se acomodaba los alborotados cabellos; "Estoy bien, eso solo que... no estoy muy segura"_

 _"¿De qué?", Haruka pregunto preocupado._

 _Michiru sonrió una vez más, sus mejillas estaban divinamente encendidas; "Mi amor, te amo como no tienes idea y sabes que entregarme a ti es lo más maravilloso que puede haber, sin embargo... quiero que esperemos un poco"_

 _El joven no parecía comprender sus palabras. Recobrando el aliento finalmente pregunto; "¿Que sucede?, ¡ah! ya comprendo, mi princesa esta indispuesta. Está bien, no te preocupes que ya habrá oportunidad para hacerlo", Haruka beso sus labios._

 _La hermosa mujer comenzó a jugar con la almohada; "No, no estoy indispuesta... es solo que... exactamente hoy cumplo una semana de retraso"_

 _Haruka sonrió, abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho; "Eso quiere decir que estas embarazada, ¿No?"_

 _"No lo sé, por eso te decía que no estaba segura. Por eso mismo quiero que esperemos un poco. Temo que si lo hacemos pueda llegar a ser contraproducente. Si no lo estoy entonces volveremos a intentarlo"_

 _"Entonces supongo que debo volver a mi estado natural", Haruka volvió a besarle los labios, llevando su mano hasta el vientre de su esposa._

 _"Esperemos un poco más, quiero estar segura de mis sospechas. Sé que el proceso es algo difícil para ti, así que si no estoy embarazada no tendrás que pasar por esa experiencia tan poco agradable", Michiru acariciaba sus cabellos plata._

 _"Está bien, deberías llamar al médico", Haruka se reincorporo, tomando una toalla para darse una ducha._

 _"Si no ocurre otra cosa lo llamare mañana"_

 _"Me haces tan feliz. Desde ahora, antes de que tú comas yo probare los alimentos", nuevamente volvía a besar sus hermosos labios._

" _¿Para qué?", Michiru pregunto sin entender._

" _No vaya a ser que alguien quiera envenenarte por esperar un hijo mío", replico._

" _No seas exagerado, nadie haría eso", Michiru rió un poco ante sus absurdas palabras._

 _-(Más tarde, ese día)-_

 _La hermosa reina de Neptuno yacía sentada frente al mar, aunque parecía que se encontraba concentrada en el suave movimiento de las olas, la verdad era otra. Estaba abstraída en sus propios pensamientos. Llevando la mano hacia su rostro se limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus hermosas mejillas._

 _Haruka se acercó hasta ella y sentándose a su lado tomo su mano; "¿Qué te ocurre?", pregunto besándole la mejilla._

" _En verdad pensé que estaba embarazada", sonrió con tristeza._

 _El platinado la rodeo con sus brazos para consolarla; "Está bien Michi, lo intentaremos cuantas veces sea necesario. No quiero que estés triste"_

" _Lo que más me duele es haberte ilusionado", apoyo su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Haruka._

" _No llores, el mundo no se acaba. En una semana volveremos a trabajar en ese bebé, ¿Si?", dijo tratando de levantarle el ánimo._

 _La aguamarina sonrió con esperanzas; "Si"_

* * *

 **(Palacio Tritón. Cuatro meses después)**

Haruka despertó de golpe. Sentándose sobre la cama espero unos momentos para que aquella sensación tan desagradable abandonara su cuerpo. Michiru por su parte despertó al sentir aquel movimiento tan violento.

"¿Qué sucede?", pregunto la aguamarina mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"No es nada, es solo que esa sensación volvió a mi estómago. Si me levanto ahora me voy a marear", replico llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

"Mi amor, en verdad creo que deberías ver a un médico. Tienes mucho tiempo así", habiendo dicho llevo su mano a la frente de la rubia; "No tienes fiebre"

"Voy a vomitar", Haruka se llevó la mano al vientre y dirigiéndose al baño cerró la puerta detrás de él

La Neptuniana paciente espero a que su "esposo" volviera. Pasados unos minutos el platinado regreso a la cama.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres volver a Urano?", pregunto mientras le limpiaba el sudor que resbalaba por su pálida frente.

"Si… creo que aquí alguien trata de matarme con la comida", el platinado cubrió su cuerpo con la sabana.

"Eso es mentira, hemos comido lo mismo y yo estoy perfectamente bien", Michiru sonrió para él.

"Lo sé, pero tratan de matarme para que no te embarace y así un pequeño Uraniano no se convierta en rey de Neptuno"

"En Neptuno te aman, nadie haría algo así contra nosotros", Michiru replico a sus ridículas sospechas.

"Dioses, aquí viene de nuevo. Lo peor es que siempre me sucede al amanecer", corriendo nuevamente se dirigió al baño.

* * *

( **Más tarde. Campo de tiro del palacio Tritón)**

Haruka caminaba por los pasillos. Era fácil darse cuenta de que su cuerpo había sufrido un pequeño cambio. Ahora era un poco más musculoso de lo que solía serlo, su mandíbula era un poco más cuadrada y bien podía ser percibido un poco de vello en su rostro. En Neptuno y en Urano no era un secreto que la reina Tenousei hubiera utilizado uno de esos cristales para así poder engendrar al futuro heredero de ambos reinos.

Caminando hacia el sitio en donde solía entrenar con la espada, se encontró con Adrastos Alcanderida.

"Majestad", el hombre hizo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que llevaba la mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

"Buenos días Alcanderida", Haruka respondió pasando de largo para dirigirse al campo de tiro.

Adrastos levanto la mirada, dirigiéndola al rey de Urano y de Neptuno. Acelerando sus pasos le dio alcance al deiforme Tenousei; "Majestad, ¿Saldrá a cabalgar?", pregunto modulando su tosca voz.

"No, voy a entrenar con mi espada. Hace tiempo que no lo hago", Haruka replicó al cuestionamiento de aquel sujeto.

"¿Sabe si la reina querrá que les acompañe en su retorno a Urano?", con insistencia pregunto.

"No lo ha hecho, además no es necesario. Ahora con tu permiso", el rey dijo continuando su marcha.

Con una sonrisa Adrastos contemplo la magnifica espada que pedía de la cintura del Uraniano. Era tan hermosa, que su poder era algo que le resultaba demasiado tentador. Poder hacerse de ella se le había vuelto casi una obsesión.

Haruka ingreso en aquel sitio. Inclinándose sobre el suelo, tomo un poco de tierra, con ello evitaría que la espada resbalara de sus manos.

 _"Michiru me ha tenido tan ocupado que no he entrenado"_ , pensó mientras la desenfundada.

En aquel momento la blandió con destreza, al parecer no había perdido todas sus habilidades. Pero entonces algo ocurrió, al tratar de volver a blandirla, esta produjo una descarga eléctrica en sus manos, haciendo que aquella arma cayera al suelo; " _¿Qué ocurre?_ ", pensó al verla sobre el polvo.

Adrastos observaba desde su sitio; _"La princesita perdió sus habilidades",_ pensó mientras reía discretamente.

Sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver, Michiru apareció al encuentro de su amado; "¿Qué ocurrió?", preguntó acercándose a él.

"No lo sé, cuando trate de levantarla cayo de mis manos… con una descarga eléctrica. Marte se burlaría de mi si supiera que ya no soy el temible Urano", dijo inclinándose para levantarla. "Perdí mis habilidades a consecuencia de mi nuevo cuerpo. Al menos la espada no me aniquilo con su poder", resignada volvió a enfundarla.

"No te puedes quejar, ganaste otras habilidades", Michiru murmuro a su oído.

"Haces que me sonroje", Tenousei replico besándola en los labios.

La mujer hizo una pausa en medio de aquel beso; "Vamos a preparar tu equipaje, nos vamos esta noche"

* * *

 **(Mañana siguiente. Planeta Urano)**

Aun no amanecía cuando el transporte proveniente del planeta de mares profundos hacia contacto con la superficie Uraniana.

Haruka estaba mareado, sentía como si le hubieran aplicado alguno de sus ataques.

"Me siento fatal", murmuro al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a su esposa a descender, aunque más bien parecía todo lo contrario. Era Michiru quien le ayudaba a él a sostenerse.

"Haruka, te dije que debes ver a un doctor. Si no confías en un médico Neptuniano, espero que ahora que estas en Urano llames a tu médico real"

"No es necesario, estoy bien. Además no quiero que se burlen diciendo que el gran Urano está enfermo... espera... voy a vomitar", se inclinó un poco para liberar su estómago, cosa que no pudo hacer.

"Mi amor, eso que acabas de hacer no es muy de la realeza. Si tú no llamas al médico lo haré yo", la aguamarina le ayudo a reincorporarse.

"No es necesario, dentro de unas horas estaré bien. Ya verás que estas nauseas se habrán... dioses, aquí vienen de nuevo"

"Tienes mucho tiempo así", Michiru negó con la cabeza.

"No me regañes. Estoy bien, además solo me sucede por las mañanas, me sorprende que tú no estés mareada", lastimosamente se dirigió a su esposa.

"El viaje no estuvo tan mal y por favor no digas que alguien quiere envenenarte", dijo mientras ambos ingresaban al castillo.

"No sé porque tengo esa ligera sospecha"

"Alteza, majestad, que bueno que han regresado", una persona del servicio se dirigió a ellos.

"Gracias", Haruka replico.

"El rey no se siente muy bien, ¿Podrían llevarle un té a la habitación?", Michiru pidió.

"Por supuesto, se lo llevare enseguida", el mayordomo hizo una reverencia.

"También me gustaría uno de esos panecillos que ahora mismo cocinan y que huelen deliciosos... lo quiero con mermelada de fresas"

"Lo que usted ordene"

Ambos ingresaron en la habitación real, Haruka de inmediato se dirigió a la cama y sin siquiera sacarse las botas se dejó caer en ella.

"¡Oye!, quítate las botas"

"Disculpa... hueles eso... es mermelada"

"Yo no percibo nada, es tu imaginación", Michiru sonrió mientras le sacaba los pesados zapatos.

* * *

 **(Más tarde)**

El cumpleaños del rey de Urano seria celebrado esa noche, por lo cual una fiesta estaba siendo preparada en su honor.

Haruka y Michiru se encontraban en el comedor disfrutando del dulce desayuno.

Era casi un milagro el hecho de que Tenousei se hubiera levantado sin nauseas o mareos. Por el contrario disfrutaba de aquellos deliciosos frutos en compañía de su esposa.

"Te ves mucho mejor", Michiru acaricio sus rosadas mejillas.

"Eso ha sido porque tengo a la mejor enfermera del universo", sonrió para su amada.

Michiru le contemplo con alegría; "Feliz cumpleaños mi amor"

"Gracias por estar a mi lado, sin duda este será el mejor de todos los que haya tenido"

"Te juro que lo será mi amor. Dime, ¿Tienes reunión?", la aguamarina llevo un trozo de comida a su boca.

"Así es, me reuniré con los arquitectos para discutir sobre la construcción que quiero erigir", Haruka respondió con la copa en sus labios.

"¿Qué es?", Michiru cuestiono.

"Se trata de un complejo de escuelas y un hospital. Los niños de Urano deben tener la mejor de las atenciones"

"Que bueno eres", su amorosa esposa beso su mejilla.

"Dime, ¿Tienes planes para ti?", Haruka pregunto.

"Así es y ahora disculpa, se me hace tarde", la aguamarina presiono sus labios con los de su alteza.

"¿Qué es?", pregunto el platinado.

"Ya lo veras", Michiru sonrió.

Sin dar más explicaciones, la aguamarina tomo por camino uno de los pasillos que conducían a la cocina.

"Buenos días", entrando en ella saludo a las personas del servicio y al mismo tiempo que se colocaba un mandil.

Los criados al verla se sorprendieron. Jamas una soberana se había presentado en ese lugar.

"Majestad, usted no debe de estar aquí. Si su alteza se entera nos reprenderá", una mujer se dirigió a ella.

"Si necesita algo, ahora mismo alguien puede llevárselo", el mayordomo sugirió al verla.

"Su alteza no reprenderá a nadie, vine a ayudar para los preparativos del banquete", con cuidado se lavó las delicadas manos. "Ayudare en la preparación de los postres"

Las mujeres la miraron sorprendidas, no podían creer la enorme humildad que aquella mujer poseía.

Michiru se entregó por completo a la preparación de las golosinas que tanto le gustaban a su amado. En ello puso todo su empeño y su corazon. Quería que cuando Haruka los probara a cada bocado sintiera el infinito amor con el que ella los había cocinado.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que llegado el mediodía aquello tan inesperado ocurrió.

La aguamarina molía el cacao cuando de pronto sintió que todo a su alrededor se movía, su vista comenzó a nublarse y sin más se desplomó sobre el suelo y ante la vista de todos los criados.

* * *

 **(Sala de reuniones)**

Haruka se encontraba de pie ante una gran mesa, donde en compañía de un grupo de hombres analizaba los planos de las construcciones que se llevarían a cabo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"¿Que sucede?", Haruka pregunto al ver a aquella mujer que abruptamente había interrumpido. Si algo odiaba, era eso, cosa que solo podía hacer su amada esposa.

"Alteza, venga rápido"

"¿Qué pasa?, estamos ocupados", molesto frunció el entrecejo.

"Es su esposa, la reina se ha desmayado en la cocina", aturdida, la joven explicó.

"¿Dónde está?", el platinado pregunto, dejando de lado los planos.

"El mayordomo la llevo a la habitación real"

Haruka corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Preocupado iba atravesando cada salón. El camino hasta su esposa le resultaba eterno.

Cuando finalmente llego, de golpe abrió la puerta, descubriendo que un grupo de preocupadas mujeres le hacía compañía a su amada.

"¿Qué sucedió?", Haruka se acercó a ella. La aguamarina ya había recuperado el conocimiento.

"Me desmaye en la cocina", la aguamarina contesto con una sonrisa.

"¿Que hacías allí?", Urano pregunto sin entenderlo.

"Quería ayudar con los preparativos de tu fiesta", sonrojada respondió al cuestionamiento.

"No debiste hacerlo"

La puerta se abrió, dando paso al médico quien de inmediato se acercó a ella para examinarla.

"... doctor, ¿Cómo está?" Haruka finalmente pregunto. Por el semblante en su rostro era fácil adivinar que estaba molesto con su esposa.

El doctor era un hombre mayor, sus cabellos blancos y su barba lo hacían parecer un hombre sabio; "Ella está bien, ahora que he tomado su presión me he encontrado con que esta un poco baja, eso provoco su desmayo. Pero para estar más seguros he extraído un poco de su sangre para analizarla", el doctor guardo el estetoscopio en su maletín. "Ahora lo mejor es que descanse, con su permiso alteza, majestad", el hombre hizo una reverencia para luego retirarse. Los criados ya habían hecho lo mismo.

Una vez que se quedaron a solas Haruka se arrodillo ante su amada; "Te has extralimitado y eso ha causado tu desmayo", habiendo dicho beso sus manos, ademas su enojo había desaparecido por completo.

"Estoy bien, no fue nada", Michiru sonreía.

"Lo mejor será que suspendamos la fiesta, luego de esto quiero que estés tranquila y descanses"

"Mi amor, no es necesario. Mereces tu fiesta, te prometí que sería la mejor de tu vida y así será", la mujer sonrió dulcemente, luego le acaricio el rostro.

"No digas más, celebraremos cuando estemos seguros de que estas bien"

"No estoy enferma... estoy perfectamente bien... ¿Sabes una cosa?, hace ya dos meses que el periodo no me viene", la hermosa reina de Neptuno suspiro llena de emoción.

"Michiru, debiste decírselo al doctor. Eso es muy peligroso y lo sabes", Haruka la reprendió ante sus despreocupadas palabras.

La aguamarina rió un poco, tomando la caja que había guardado dentro de uno de los cajones, se la entregó a su "esposo"; "Feliz cumpleaños mi amor, anda ábrela"

"Michiru, hablo en serio. Ahora mismo llamare al doctor y le dirás que..." se quedó sin palabras al ver el contenido de aquella caja.

"¿Te gusta?, yo misma lo hice", su esposa sonreía con alegría.

"Bueno… es muy pequeño para mí", el platinado balbuceo.

"Es para ti, pero no para que lo uses tú, es para nuestro pequeño bebé", sonrió llena de satisfacción.

Haruka estaba sumido en una profunda sorpresa, "¿Estas segura?", tomo la pequeña prenda que con tanto amor Michiru había tejido.

"Ahora lo estoy. Ese desmayo me ha confirmado que un pequeño Haruka esta creciendo dentro de mi cuerpo"

Sin poder contener la alegría, el platinado la abrazo y la beso en los labios; "Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado, pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"No lo hice porque no quería ilusionarte como la primera vez. Pero ahora lo sé, mi falta de periodo y tus nauseas matutinas no son nada más que los síntomas de que seremos padres. Preferí esperar a que fuera tu cumpleaños para darte la sorpresa", Michiru comenzó a llorar en sus brazos.

"El doctor debe examinarlos a ambos"

"Ahora no. Más tarde. No le dije de mis sospechas porque esto es algo muy íntimo y quería que tú lo supieras primero"

Haruka se recostó junto a su esposa y alzándole la blusa con alegría beso su vientre; "Un hijo tuyo y mío, que felicidad"

Michiru sonreía con satisfacción, acariciando el platinado cabello de su amado; "Así es, un hijo nuestro. Por favor, ahora ve y deshaz tu transformación"

Haruka seguía colmándola de besos "¿Segura que no extrañaras las ventajas de tener un esposo?", juguetonamente pregunto .

"No mi amor, la verdad es que no hay mucha diferencia. Pero debo decir que extraño tu otro cuerpo... ese me resulta más atractivo que este", Michiru seguía acariciando sus cabellos.

"Entonces no tardo", con rapidez se levantó y dirigiéndose a donde tenía los cristales se encerró en el baño. Era el momento de volver a ser la rubia Haruka.

* * *

 **(Más tarde. Oficina real)**

Haruka yacía sentada en uno de los amplios y cómodos sillones, frente a ella estaban el valiente Anker Arionida y el honorable Néstor. Los tres bebían dulce vino.

"Feliz cumpleaños alteza", Anker bebió de su copa.

"Muchas gracias… entre todos los Uranianos, ustedes dos tienen mi completa confianza"

"Agradecemos esas palabras alteza", Néstor inclino un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto.

"Supiste educarme para ser un buen gobernante. Gracias por eso", después de reconocer, llevo la copa a sus labios para empaparlos. "Anker… eres como mi padre"

"Jure protegerte", el hombre replico enternecido.

"Recuerdo perfectamente ese día en el que perdí a mis padres y como es que tú y yo llegamos a la orilla"

"Lamento no haber podido hacer nada", Anker bajo la mirada al recordar el hundimiento en el que habían muerto los reyes de Urano. "Hacia poco que había perdido un hijo, tú habías perdido a tus padres"

"Me llevaste con tu esposa y en algo mitigamos nuestro dolor. Recuerdo que cuando tenía que volver al palacio yo no quería hacerlo, ustedes se habían convertido en mi familia", Haruka rio un poco.

"Pateaba a quien quisiera traerla de vuelta", el hombre también rió.

"Luego, hace un par de años te pedí que me llevaras a ese lugar, ¿Lo recuerdas?", la rubia pregunto juguetonamente.

El Arionida se sonrojo; "Perfectamente alteza"

Inquisidoramente Néstor observo a ambos ; "¿A dónde fueron?"

La rubia se llevó la copa a los labios y antes de beber replico a la pregunta hecha por el anciano; "A una taberna... ¿o era un burdel?… espero y mi esposa no se entere", rió un poco ante tan lejanos recuerdos.

"Anker, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?", el anciano pregunto sin poder dar crédito a lo que ese sujeto había hecho.

"Fue una orden… aunque yo mismo pensaba que ese no era lugar para su alteza", el hombre sonrió al recordar el incidente.

"Ahí bebí mi primer y ultima cerveza…, No te preocupes Nestor, Anker se ocupó de que nadie me reconociera… y de que esas mujeres no se me acercaran"

"Volvimos al palacio muy de noche, apenas si se podía sostener", el hombre que había sido como un padre para Haruka reía abiertamente.

"Vomite mis botas… lamento haber sido una carga para ti", Tenousei volvió a reír.

"Ninguna"

"Entonces me volví egoísta y arrogante… paso el tiempo y luego me fui a la Luna sin verdaderos deseos de ir. Volví con una esposa y ahora voy a tener un hijo", sonrió llevando la copa a sus labios.

"Sus padres estarían orgullosos de usted", Nestor replico.

"Mi hijo pronto cumplirá diez años, en unos cuantos años podrá unirse a sus ejércitos… yo prometí proteger a su padre, a usted y ahora prometo proteger a su hijo", Anker reafirmo su pacto.

"Gracias por ser un padre para mí", dijo chocando su copa con la de los dos hombres. "Ahora quiero pedirles algo muy importante", su semblante juguetón cambio por uno mas serio.

"¿Qué es?", Néstor pregunto.

"Que si algo me ocurre a mí y a mi esposa cuiden de nuestro hijo… no confió en los consejeros Neptunianos para hacerlo…", dijo recordando lo que había sucedido con su antepasado.

"Alteza, lo que paso hace un mileno no tiene por qué repetirse", el anciano replico.

"Lo sé, es solo que quiero que lo prometan. A veces pienso que algunos Neptunianos no han olvidado su odio para con Amara"

"Lo prometo, prometo cuidar de su hijo", Anker replico.

"Yo también"

De pronto la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la aguamarina.

"Buenas noches caballeros", saludo mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la rubia.

"Buenas noches, majestad. Con su permiso", ambos hombres dijeron y luego se retiraron.

Michiru abrazo a su amada, uniendo sus labios en un profundo beso; "Ven, los invitados comienzan a llegar"

"Que esperen. Ahora voy a tomar mi bello regalo de cumpleaños", Haruka dijo mientras poco a poco recorría el cuerpo de su esposa con los labios y sus manos…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Osaka, debió avisar de su cambio.

Vicky, el final de su cambio llego, no quería extenderlo más.

Kyoky, en un principio hice a Haruka platinada (Porque así quería situarla en el milenio de plata), pero luego de someterlo a votación quedo en rubia, fue cuando decidí hacerla platinada hasta este punto de la historia. Tienes mucha razón, más vale que se enteren ahora a que después nadie les crea.

VaMkHt, y luego que Haruka y a Michiru no les gusta la tarea, fue todo un gran sacrificio XD XD XD


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULO** **XXXI**

 **TRACIÓN**

 **(Palacio Tritón. Tres meses después)**

Aunque era el tiempo en el que habían acordado estar en Urano, un asunto de suma importancia las había llevado de vuelta a Neptuno, lugar en el que no permanecerían durante mucho tiempo.

Ahora amanecía una vez más sobre el planeta de hermosos mares profundos, sorprendiendo con la claridad de la mañana a aquella mujer de rubia y brillante cabellera, quien hacía poco dormía con un brazo bajo la cabeza y el otro alrededor de su amada.

Con gran alegría recordó el momento cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que no era feliz, comprendiendo con ello que el dulce vino y esas mujeres entre las cuales se encontraba Venus, no le habían dado la plenitud de la que ahora disfrutaba. Ahora sabía que lo único cierto y real era que había conocido el amor y la verdadera felicidad al lado de la aguamarina.

"Buenos días mi reina", finalmente dijo besando a su esposa, quien estaba profundamente dormida.

Aquel toque hizo que la aguamarina abriera los ojos, encontrándose con el verde mirar de su amada; "Buenos días", suspiro mientras se estiraba poco a poco.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", la rubia pregunto acomodándole el cabello que ligeramente caía por su frente.

Michiru sonrió ante aquel cuestionamiento; "Muy feliz, amo esta nueva forma de despertar, con un beso tuyo y unas patadas de nuestro bebé", dijo atrayendo la mano de Haruka para que la colocara en su vientre; "Siente como se mueve"

"Es maravilloso, ¿Duele?", Haruka sonrió, poniendo atención a aquellos tenues golpes.

"¿Doler?, ¿Cómo podrían doler estas tiernas caricias?", con profunda ternura contemplo sus ojos verdes. "Soy muy feliz contigo. No sé qué hubiera sido de nosotros si no hubiéramos sido sinceras con nuestros sentimientos"

"Era algo que teníamos que hacer tarde o temprano. Antes de conocerte creí ser feliz con mis excesos, ahora sé todo eso fue una vil mentira y que lo único real y maravilloso que me ha pasado eres tú y nuestro hijo", dijo envolviéndola en sus brazos.

"De ser muy cobardes pasamos a esperar un bebé, me alegra profundamente ser la mujer que complementa tu vida. Ahora dime ¿Me amas?", la mujer pregunto .

"Te amo"

"También te amo", tiernamente beso sus rosados labios.

* * *

 **(Palacio de la Luna)**

Aunque la pequeña Hotaru extrañaba profundamente a Haruka y a Michiru, había logrado encontrar una familia en Setsuna y las demás.

Sin duda amaba aquellos paseos en los que las jóvenes princesas solían llevarla y esa mañana en particular no sería la excepción.

La hermosa princesa de Saturno feliz corría cerca del lago mientras perseguía una mariposa de coloridas y brillantes alas, la cual había venido volando desde el jardín de rosas.

"Eres muy bonita… espera, no te vayas", dijo la pequeña al ver como aquel insecto ahora volaba en torno suyo.

"Hotaru, no corras cerca del lago", la hermosa y belicosa Marte dijo al ver como la niña se acercaba a la peligrosa orilla.

"No", triste replico cuando la mariposa se alejo de ella.

"Ven con nosotras", Mercurio pidió amablemente.

La hermosa princesa Serenity ayudaba a la princesa de Júpiter a colocar aquel mantel sobre el pasto, sin lugar a dudas disfrutarían de una dulce merienda al aire libre.

La bella Venus se acercó a la niña, tomándola gentilmente de la mano; "Ven pequeña, Júpiter ha cocinado pastelillos para nosotras"

Hotaru no dijo nada, luego alzo la mirada hacia el cielo y de la nada comenzó a llorar; "No quiero". Cualquiera pensaría que la pequeña estaba asustada ante la presencia de la Venusiana, quien otro tiempo tratara de golpearla, pero la verdad era otra. Había algo que la inquietaba y sumía en una amarga tristeza.

"¿Qué pasa pequeña?", preocupada pregunto la hermosa diosa. Inclinándose un poco para quedar a su altura y envolverla en sus brazos, quizás en ellos encontraría consuelo ante aquello que la aquejaba.

Hotaru no correspondió al sincero abrazo de la mujer, en lugar de eso alzo los brazos hacia el cielo; "Quiero a mi papá"

"Papá Urano y mamá vendrán dentro de poco a visitarnos", Venus dijo para tranquilizarla.

"No", la niña replico con un llanto más profundo.

"¿Qué te pasa pequeña?", Mercurio y las demás se acercaron para ver a que se debían aquellos sollozos tan lastimosos.

"Quiero a mi papá", volvió a repetir.

"Entonces vamos al palacio para que le escribas una carta y en ella le digas que quieres que venga", la princesa Serenity dijo acariciándole los negros cabellos.

"Papá se va a ir… dejara a mamá sola y ella va a sufrir mucho", replico sin quitar la vista del cielo.

Las jóvenes se vieron unas a otras, sin lugar a dudas no lograron entender sus palabras. Comprendían que había cosas que la pequeña Hotaru conocía, pero que sin embargo no sabía cómo explicarlas…

* * *

 **(Palacio Tritón, oficina real)**

La hermosa aguamarina yacía sentada sobre el cómodo diván. Sonriente acariciaba su pequeño vientre el cual ya dejaba entrever su feliz embarazo. Había tanta felicidad en su corazón, que no había palabras suficientes como para expresarla.

Haruka revisaba los documentos desde detrás del escritorio de la Neptuniana. Y es que la reina le había relegado algunas de sus funciones como soberana, ya que necesitaba descasar y estar lejos de aquello que la pudiera estresar. Ante aquellos deseos de reposo la rubia amablemente se había ofrecido a cumplir con muchos de sus compromisos reales.

"¿Escribirás a la Luna para informarle a nuestras amigas de tu embarazo?", Haruka pregunto, sabía que eso era algo que a su amada le hacía ilusión.

"No. Aunque si pensé en hacerlo ahora prefiero esperar a que sea una sorpresa. Recuerda que dentro de pocos meses será el cumpleaños de la princesa"

"Te ves muy hermosa", la rubia dejo de lado los papeles, sonriendo contemplo a su preciosa esposa quien ahora se entregaba a aquella labor que muy de mañana había comenzado a tejer.

"Gracias, pero me temo que en unos cuantos meses tal vez no pensaras lo mismo", rió un poco, tratando de no esforzarse.

"Para mí siempre serás una hermosa mujer", respondió la rubia completamente enternecida.

"¿Aunque mi vientre sea al tamaño de Júpiter?", la aguamarina pregunto.

"Si, siempre lo serás. Por eso nuestro bebé será hermoso, porque su madre es la mujer más bella de la galaxia", replico mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse hasta donde ella estaba. "¿Qué haces?", pregunto tomando asiento a su lado.

"Las mujeres de Urano me enseñaron a hacer esto", replico mientras le mostraba aquella hermosa manta de color blanco. "Vestiré a nuestro pequeño con los prendas que le he confeccionado… están hechas con un profundo amor", sonrió dulcemente.

"Se verá muy guapo, o muy hermosa como su madre", Haruka coloco la mano en el vientre de su esposa, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos aguamarina.

"Tú también llevas méritos, su padre es el más hermoso y el más valeroso guerrero de todo el universo", Michiru beso sus labios.

Haruka correspondió al beso mientras su mano seguía posada sobre el vientre de su esposa; "¡Oh!", exclamo al percibir como en su interior su hijo había dado una voltereta como diciéndole; "Aquí estoy papá"

"Ese ha sido nuestro bebé, ¿Lo ves? Será muy parecido o parecida a su padre, quien es el mismo viento", llena de orgullo dijo aquellas palabras.

"Los amo tanto a los dos", Haruka bajo hasta el abdomen de la aguamarina, el cual comenzó a llenar de besos. "Falta tanto para que pueda conocerle"

Michiru sonrió, luego con su mano acaricio sus rubios cabellos, "No te desesperes, démosle el tiempo que necesite. Debe seguir creciendo fuerte y sano"

"Entonces no lo apresurare más. Nacerá cuando esté preparado para conocernos"

De pronto aquella enternecedora e íntima escena fue interrumpida por alguien que llamaba a la puerta; "Adelante", la mujer ordeno un tanto molesta.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Adrastos; "Majestad, su navío está listo. En cuanto usted ordene partiremos", habiendo dicho se llevó la mano al pecho en señal de reverencia y fidelidad para con amabas soberanas.

Haruka se reincorporo un poco, acomodándose el rubio cabello que caía por su frente; "Partiremos en una hora"

"Como usted ordene", Adrastos hizo una reverencia más, retirándose de aquel lugar.

Michiru negó con la cabeza; "Para nada me gusta que él te acompañe"

"Lo sé, pero recuerda que un viaje resulta demasiado caro y ahora que tenemos por destino el mismo lugar, es mejor que compartamos el barco… así puedes usar ese dinero para los niños de Neptuno"

"Jamás he confiado del todo en él", Michiru cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces es mejor que se vaya conmigo, así estarás más tranquila sin su presencia"

"No quisiera que te fueras, pero sé que debes ir... no sabes cuánto quisiera acompañarte", Michiru la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho.

"Está bien, no tardare. Además tú debes estar lo más tranquila posible. La marea empeorara las náuseas y no quiero que tú ni mi bebé pasen por esa terrible experiencia"

"Cuídate mucho", la hermosa Neptuniana suplico.

Haruka la abrazo y besándole el cuello, murmuro a su oído; "Estaré bien. Ahora tenemos una hora para despedirnos."

Michiru la abrazo una vez más, correspondiendo a los labios de la otra mujer;"Entonces vamos a la habitación y gocemos del amor", sonrió cariñosamente.

* * *

 **(Muelle principal. Una hora y treinta minutos después)**

Hacia media hora que todo estaba listo para zarpar, sin embargo la aguamarina hábilmente se había encargado de postergar un poco más el viaje. Haruka por su parte agradecía que lo hubiera hecho.

El equipaje de la Uraniana ya había sido embarcado, solo faltaba que ella subiera y ordenara la partida.

"No tardes mucho", Michiru se abrazó a ella, hundiendo su rostro en el deiforme pecho de la rubia.

"No te preocupes por mí. Quiero que estés tranquila, te alimentes bien y duermas lo mejor posible"

"Los dioses te protegerán, de eso estoy segura"

Haruka sonrió y desabrochando la hermosa espada de su cintura se la entregó a su esposa; "No la necesitare, lo mejor es que la deje en tus manos. Ella te cuidara"

"Es pesada y además solo tú puedes usarla", Michiru la rechazo.

La semidiosa negó con la cabeza; "Solo los legítimos herederos pueden usarla. Yo soy su heredera y ahora gestas a mi hijo, llevas mi carne y mi sangre en las entrañas. Sé que podrás usarla si estas en peligro", tiernamente beso sus labios.

"En verdad prefiero que este contigo"

"No, solo si la tomas me iré completamente tranquila. Pide a los dioses que todo vaya en orden". La rubia se hinco para besar el vientre de su esposa; "Bebé, tengo que irme, volveré pronto. Quiero que seas un buen niño o niña y no patees tan fuerte a mami", justo cuando beso su abdomen, sintió como su hijo se movia; "Bien, se ha despedido de mi". Haruka se reincorporo, besando una vez más a su amada esposa; "Tengo que irme"

"Los dioses guiaran tu camino. Cuidare de tu espada hasta tu regreso"

"No tienes que preocuparte demasiado, mi padre me enseñó a navegar", tiernamente acaricio las rosadas mejillas de su amada.

"Me tranquiliza saberlo… te ves increíblemente guapo con tu uniforme blanco", Michiru sonrió, tratando de mitigar un poco su pena.

"Tu también te ves muy bella, ahora tengo que partir. Te amo", la rubia dijo.

"Te amo", la aguamarina si querer soltar su mano tuvo que hacerlo.

La reina de Urano con paso firme camino hacia el navío.

El viento comenzaba a soplar con fuerza, el mar empezaba a embravecerse. Michiru sintió un vuelco al pecho. Muy dentro de ella sabía que eso no podía ser otra cosa más que un mal presentimiento.

Así que tratando de ahogar aquellos pensamientos camino hacia el tosco hombre; "Adrastos…"

Adrastos se inclinó haciendo una reverencia; "Alteza, no tema que yo la traeré de vuelta. Su seguridad, la seguridad de la reina de Urano y la de esta reino recaen en mis hombros, pierda cuidado", habiendo dicho dirigió sus pasos hacia el navío.

El barco poco a poco se fue alejando del muelle, la rubia desde la distancia se despedía de su amada, la cual lloraba amargamente.

Entonces el mal presentimiento llego a la hermosa Uraniana. El viento comenzaba a enfurecerse, pero ya era tarde para volver. Sabía que debía cumplir con sus obligaciones reales.

Si algo la reconfortaba en aquellos momentos era saber que Michiru se encontraba a salvo en la protección del palacio y la de su espada. Pero ella no se confiaba de su propia seguridad. Así que por eso mismo se había hecho acompañar de cinco de sus mejores oficiales y algunos de sus mejores marineros.

El viaje que habían emprendido era corto. El destino estaba a varias docenas de millas. Para ser más exacto, el destino era una isla localizada a 38 kilómetros del sitio del que habían partido. Así que si el viento les favorecía llegarían poco antes de la madrugada. El motivo de suviaje era simple, comenzar con los preparativos para construir un puerto allí.

Haruka ingreso en cubierta para revisar los mapas que Adrastos le había entregado, si alguien conocía a la perfección el planeta de grandes mares, era él.

Ayudándose de una brújula y de unos cuantos instrumentos ordeno la velocidad y la dirección exacta que el barco debería tomar para hacer el arribo aun más certero.

Todo estaba en aparente calma, sin embargo la situación pronto cambio y el problema surgió cuando a mitad del viaje negras nubes comenzaron a cernirse sobre los hermosos cielos Neptunianos.

"Majestad, una tormenta", uno de los marineros de Neptuno entró a informárselo.

Haruka salió a contemplar las negras nubes que sin duda entorpecerían el viaje. En efecto, la tormenta en cualquier momento les sorprendería; "Disminuyan la velocidad. No podemos arriesgarnos demasiado", ordeno a los jóvenes marineros.

"Majestad, sugiero que sería prudente que ancláramos en este sitio", Adrastos se dirigió a ella.

"No, las olas se elevaran y si anclamos el barco terminaría volcándose", Haruka se encamino hacia la proa, contemplando el oleaje que comenzaba a golpear con violencia. "El viento está a nuestro favor, dejemos que las olas nos lleven. Imposible seria tratar de luchar contra la tormenta y peor sería tratar de anclarnos"

"Pero alteza...", Adrastos trato de decir, pero la rubia lo interrumpido.

"Sé lo que hago... hace diez años mi padre cometió el error del que ahora quieres hacerme presa, eso termino por hundir nuestro barco", la semidiosa respondió y marchándose hacia el puente dejo al hombre encolerizado.

* * *

 **(Palacio Tritón)**

Desde la terraza de la habitación la aguamarina contemplo las negras nubes. Sintiendo en su rostro como el viento comenzaba a soplar con una fuerza indescriptible, el trueno que batía los cielos lo hacía con un terrible rugido. El mar estaba enfurecido, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo escuchaba bramar de esa manera, que termino provocando en ella un profundo temor.

"Haruka, espero que ya hayas llegado", se llevó una mano al agitado corazón y otra al vientre. "Papá sabe navegar, tu abuelo lo enseño… no deberíamos estar tan preocupados", trato de tranquilizar a su hijo, quien desde su interior también parecía percibir el inminente peligro que se avecinaba.

* * *

 **(En el mar)**

Los marineros Uranianos y Neptunianos hacían lo posible por mantener el curso, el cual iba bien a pesar de las fuertes olas que se estrellaban contra ellos.

"Majestad... opino que deberíamos anclar aquí", Adrastos volvió a sugerir.

"No, la isla se divisa mas allá, pronto llegaremos", Haruka observo atreves del catalejo.

Entonces un crujido se dejó escuchar cuando un rayo impacto una de las velas, rompiendo la madera. Justo cuando este iba a caer, Adrastos dio un salto para empujar y con ello salvar a la reina de Urano.

"¿Esta bien alteza?", preguntó al ver a la rubia que yacía sobre el suelo. "¿Majestad?", se acercó un poco más para examinarla, comprobando que se había golpeado la cabeza y ahora sangraba. "Perfecto, esta es mi oportunidad"

El hombre tomo el ancla y lanzándola al enfurecido mar logro detener la embarcación, la cual comenzó a sacudirse a consecuencia del oleaje.

Luego desenvaino la espada y volviendo a donde la Uraniana yacía, la coloco muy cerca de su garganta;"A partir de ahora se hará lo que yo ordene"

Uno de los marinero Uranianos se acercó para comprobar el daño que el rayo había causado, pero al ver a su reina inconsciente y a Adrastos que sostenía la espada cerca de su rostro, alzo la voz; "Motín compañeros Uranianos"

Los oficiales de Urano se pusieron de pie al escuchar el grito de guerra y desenfundando las espadas y alzando las lanzas se fueron encima de Adrastos. Para protegerlo al encuentro aparecieron los valientes Neptunianos.

"Cuando la vela cayo, encontré que los Uranianos habían atacado a su propia alteza. Son el enemigo", Adrastos dijo para con sus compañeros.

"Nosotros no hemos convocado a esta guerra, has sido tú quien ha atacado a la reina"

"El madero cayo y yo le lance para protegerle. Entonces los Uranianos aprovecharon para tratar de asesinarla", Adrastos respondió, con esas palabras trataba de animar a los Neptunianos a atacar.

"Miente, en sus manos llevaba la espada. Quería acabar con la vida de la reina", el hombre que había detenido el ataque grito.

Los Neptunianos se debatían, por un lado trataban de dar credibilidad a los Uranianos, por el otro conocían a Adrastos desde hacía mucho tiempo, ¿Sería capaz de mentirles?

"¿A quién debemos escuchar?", un Neptuniano alzo la voz.

"A mí, estamos en Neptuno y lo que digan los Uranianos no cuenta", el mal encarado hombre respondió.

"Hermanos Neptunianos, no se dejen engañar. Recuerden que le deben honor a su reina... a Kaiousei y es nuestro deber proteger a quien ella ama", un valeroso Uraniano llamo a la calma.

"No le escuchen hermanos Neptunianos, que esa Uraniana nos gobierna cuando no debería ser así, ataquen a los forasteros que han invadido nuestro reino", Adrastos ordeno.

Los hombres seguían indecisos, unos a otros se miraban sin saber qué hacer; "No, solo obedecemos las ordenes de la reina Kaiousei, y en consiguiente las de Tenousei", uno de ellos replico a su orden.

"Infames traidores, lo ordeno yo que soy su futuro rey", Adrastos grito con furia.

"Tú eres el traidor", uno de sus oficiales alzo la voz.

"La reina es la traidora, trajo y metió en su lecho a esta Uraniana para gobernarnos. Estoy harto de tener que obedecer a esta forastera y a esa maldita mujerzuela", grito mientras se arrojaba en contra de aquellos hombres.

Los Uranianos y los Neptunianos de inmediato se abalanzaron en contra de Adrastos que se atrevía a atacarlos. Pero entonces un nuevo rayo impacto la embarcación, lanzando a unos y a otros en diferentes direcciones. Adrastos fue alcanzado por el mismo y aunque quedo tendido sobre el suelo de madera, saco las fuerzas que le quedaban para arrastrarse y llegar hasta uno de los botes. Con dificultad desamarro uno y lanzando la embarcación al embravecido mar se arrojó en ella.

El barco había quedado sin tripulación que dirigiera su curso y en consiguiente era un hecho que si alguno había quedado vivo, el mar terminaría por devorarlo...

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Ya hacia falta devolverle la emoción a esta historia.

La primera vez que mencione a Adrastos fue en el capitulo 14, en el Michiru dijo a Jupiter que para olvidar a esa persona que amaba (Haruka), se casaría con la persona que mas repulsión le causaba (Adrastos), pasando sus días odiando a ese hombre evitaría que pensara en aquella persona que amaba pero que no la quería. Que error tan grande hubiera cometido. Luego hace su primera aparición en el capitulo 24. Desde ese momento odio a Haruka

VaMkHt, esta tan acostumbrada a Haruka, que el cambio en ella le causo miedo

Osaka, ya sabemos quien es a rata que no quiere a Urano en Neptuno.

Alexia 007, este capítulo esta para llorar.

Kyoky, pobre de nuestra Haruka por sufrir todas esas molestias. Estaba tan concentrada en ese bebé que termino "embarazado".

Vicky, seguramente es una imagen tierna y muy hermosa. Por un momento imagine mi club de fans en FB, "las fans de levapolo", hasta me sentí una celebridad XD XD

GreciaTenoh , hola, gracias por leerme. Me alegra infinitamente que mi historia te guste. ¿Sabes?, acertaste en tu observación, cuando decidí escribir este fic tuve la idea de que más que una historia larga, fuera un poema largo. Y es por eso que aveces me cuesta un poco escribirlo, pero siempre encuentro las ideas perfectas para continuarlo.


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPÍTULO** **XXXII**

 **LA AFLICCIÓN DE LA REINA**

 **(Hace quince años)**

 _Aquel hombre de cabellos blancos subió al barco que esperaba por él. Con una sonrisa en los labios agito su mano, despidiéndose de esa forma de su pequeña hija, quien entristecida lo observaba._

" _Adiós Michiru", grito desde la distancia._

" _Papi, llévame contigo", la niña llorando pidió._

" _No puedo… volveré pronto. Te amo", el rey grito una vez más. Su embarcación poco a poco comenzaba a alejarse._

 _El rey de Neptuno no estaba solo, con él viajaba su primo, el aun joven Adrastos…_

* * *

 **(Palacio Tritón, presente)**

Hacía tres días y tres noches que llovía en el hermoso planeta de aguas profundas. Hacía tres días en que la aguamarina vivía sumida en la zozobra. No era para menos, la rubia había partido en aquel viaje cuando apenas y la tormenta comenzaba, temía que le hubiera sorprendido en alta mar.

Preocupada y con el corazón acelerado, Michiru de vez en cuando se asomaba por los grandes ventanales del palacio. Con inquietud observaba que el panorama no era para nada favorecedor. El ventarrón y la lluvia golpeaban con fuerza los cristales, amenazando con romperlos a su paso. Los cielos cubiertos por densas y negras nubes no permitían que la claridad del día traspasara atreves de ellas y, de noche la espesa bruma no dejaba ver más allá de los muros del palacio. Aquello comenzaba a ser insoportable para la hermosa mujer, quien con intranquilidad rogaba a los dioses porque su amada y el resto de la tripulación estuvieran a salvo.

"Mi amor, espero y estés bien. Por favor no intentes regresar hasta que el viento y el oleaje alto cesen", pensaba mientras que sumida en terribles pensamientos caminaba por el semi oscuro pasillo. Jamás la preocupación la había embargado de tal manera como ahora.

"Alteza, es de noche. Hace frió y debería ir a descansar", la hermosa joven Midori la acompañaba.

"No puedo. Ahora mismo iba a ordenar un té esperando que el mismo logre calmarme y me haga descansar un poco", cansada, Michiru se sentó cerca de un ventanal. "La fatiga que ahora me aqueja no es suficiente como para hacerme dormir"

"Vaya a su habitación y recuéstese, yo misma se lo llevare", Midori replico.

"Está bien. Muchas gracias", la aguamarina se puso de pie para dirigirse a sus cálidos aposentos.

Michiru caminaba de regreso por el pasillo en penumbra. El rugido del mar, el estruendo del trueno y la centella eran algo que la intranquilizaban y la ponían más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Haciendo que su frágil cuerpo de vez en cuando se estremeciera involuntariamente.

Entrando en la habitación se metió en la cómoda y caliente cama. Acurrucándose al lado de la almohada de la rubia cuyo perfume la reconfortaba un poco y le devolvía la seguridad que necesitaba, por un momento imagino que yacía con la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de su amada.

Midori no tardó mucho en volver. Llamando a la puerta espero a que la reina le permitiera ingresar.

"Adelante", la aguamarina dijo, limpiando las lágrimas que habían comenzado a resbalar por sus rosadas mejillas.

"Aquí está su té, le he traído leche tibia y miel por si quiere acompañarlo", la hermosa mujer coloco la charola sobre el buro.

"Gracias, eres muy amable", la aguamarina se sentó para tomar la humeante bebida.

"¿Necesita algo más?", la joven pregunto a la gentil reina.

"Estoy bien, pero un poco de compañía me vendría bien en estos momentos. Quédate aunque sean solo unos minutos", dijo mientras el trueno y el relámpago nuevamente surcaban los cielos.

"Por supuesto", respondió sentándose a su lado.

"Presiento que algo no está bien... o quizás solo estoy nerviosa", se llevó la mano al agitado pecho.

"Alteza, su majestad está bien. Ella no se atrevería a regresar con semejante tormenta batiendo los mares", la mujer trato de tranquilizar a la sobresaltada reina.

"Haruka es una excelente navegante, pero... sé que algo no está bien... si siquiera se hubiera llevado la espada consigo ahora yo estaría tranquila"

"Alteza, la tormenta cesara y ella volverá. Por favor no se preocupe, eso en su estado no le hace ningún bien"

"Tienes razón", dijo dando un sorbo más a la bebida.

Midori era su mejor amiga, así que tratando de distraerla, tomo la labor que yacía al lado de la cama; "Es muy hermosa", dijo al descubrir lo que poco a poco se iba tornando en una manta que seguramente serviría para envolver al pequeño bebé.

La aguamarina sonrió, olvidándose por un instante de aquello que la atormentaba; "Mi hijo nacerá siendo príncipe o princesa de dos reinos y aunque lo tendrá todo, quiero que sea una persona humilde y no que crezca mal criado como su papá. Le he tejido unas prendas para cuando nazca, son humildes pero están hechas con todo mi amor"

"Es un detalle muy lindo que su hijo amara cuando lo sepa", Midori sonrió ante esas palabras tan dulces.

Las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la aguamarina; "Gracias por acompañarme en estos momentos"

"Debería tratar de descansar, aunque sea un poco"

"Tienes razón, aunque con semejante viento y esos estruendos dudo mucho que logre conciliar el sueño", la reina devolvió la taza a la bandeja. Apoyando la cabeza en la almohada de su amada.

"Yo me retiro, con su permiso", la joven tomo la vajilla y haciendo una reverencia, camino hacia la salida.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, en el umbral de la misma un agitado hombre con el rostro desencajado se dirigió a la hermosa soberana; "Alteza tiene que venir"

"¿Que sucede?", Michiru se sobresaltó aún más de lo que ya estaba. En aquel momento poco importo que no hubieran llamado a la puerta.

"Es Adrastos… ha vuelto... esta en su oficina", el hombre dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Haruka", Michiru rápidamente se vistió con la bata que previamente había dejado. De esa forma dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida; "Midori ven conmigo"

Los tres se desplazaban por los anchos pasillos del palacio. El relámpago iluminaba el interior del mismo proyectando con ello las horribles sombras de los objetos sobre los altos muros. El viento se colaba por las rendijas, apagando las velas a su paso.

"Sabía que algo estaba mal, ¡dioses!", Michiru dijo con el corazón acelerado.

Entrando en la oficina observo que sobre el diván en el que hacia solo tres días Haruka había estado sentada, Adrastos yacía casi muerto. Michiru al verle en ese estado sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, sus preocupaciones y temores parecían volverse la más dolorosa de las realidades. "¿Y la reina?, ¿Qué ha sucedido?", agitada se dirigió a él.

Con dificultad Adrastos comenzó a ponerse de pie. Estaba completamente empapado, su clamide militar estaba rasgado y manchado con la sangre que brotaba de su costado izquierdo. Peor aún era la herida que llevaba en el rostro, sin duda alguna parte del rayo lo había alcanzado.

"Dos rayos cayeron sobre nuestra embarcación", con dolor y sin fuerzas se levantó de su sitio.

"¿Y Haruka? ¿Dónde están los demás?", al borde del colapso la mujer pregunto.

"Lo siento alteza, la embarcación se hundió, yo... yo no pude hacer nada para impedirlo… todo se perdió en un instante", hablo acercándose a ella.

"Tú me prometiste que cuidarías a Haruka, ¿Dónde está?, ¿Por qué no la trajiste contigo?", Michiru comenzó a llorar, golpeando el pecho del hombre con sus puños.

"Alteza, yo lo lamento. Trate de salvarla, pero era demasiado tarde... yo mismo salte al mar una vez que todo estuvo perdido. El primer rayo impacto una vela y un madero me hirió, el segundo término por destruir todo, alcanzando a algunos de los oficiales… otros se tiraron a las terribles aguas. Con dificultad encontré un bote para volver y darle la funesta noticia. Yo mismo he visto cuando el barco se hundía con el resto de la tripulación que yacía inconsciente"

Michiru se llevó las manos al rostro, Adrastos la tomo por los hombros para consolarla, algo que no fue para nada del agrado de la reina; "No me toques, eres un mentiroso", chillo huyendo de él para refugiarse y llorar en los brazos de su amiga Midori. "No cuidaste de Haruka"

"Lamento ser el portador de tan malas noticias", afligido el hombre bajo la mirada.

"Maldita sea la hora en la que se fue, debí acompañarla para que el mar nos hubiera devorado a ambas. Ahora estaríamos juntas"

"Alteza, por favor no diga eso. Piense en su hijito", Adrastos respondió afligido. Con dolor se llevó la mano al costado izquierdo. Lo del madero que lo hirió era una más de sus mentiras, había sido una espada la que lo había herido durante aquella riña.

Midori trataba de tranquilizar a la hermosa mujer, aunque sabía que de poco serviría; "No llore por favor", ella misma podía sentir el profundo dolor que embargaba a la reina.

"Sabía que algo iba mal, no debí permitir que se fuera... ¿En dónde estás?", sollozaba sin consuelo.

Adrastos se dejó caer en el diván. Estaba débil y hacia tres días que no comía ni bebía nada, además de que la herida le causaba terribles dolores. "Necesito un médico, estoy sangrando… el madero que cayó a consecuencia del rayo me hirió cerca de las costillas", chillo al tratar de levantarse la ropa que ahora estaba pegada a su piel a causa de la sangre seca, _"Malditos Uranianos, malditos Neptunianos traidores"_ , pensó con rabia.

"Llama a un médico para que le atienda", entre sollozos, la reina ordeno al guardia que seguía conmocionado por la noticia.

"Realmente lamento no haber cumplido con mi promesa... el viento y el oleaje eran salvajes… el rayo me golpeo en el rostro. Es un milagro que ahora este vivo… el hado así lo dispuso para que fuera yo quien le informara de tanto infortunio. El hado quiso que fuera yo quien le informara de la muerte de la reina… así como cuando su padre murió", el tosco hombre contemplo la sangre que emanaba de su costado.

Michiru continuaba ahogada en llanto; "¿Por qué ha pasado esto cuando éramos más felices que nunca? Haruka, Prometiste cuidar de nosotros, ¿Por qué nos has dejado tan solos y sin conocer a tu bebé?, ¿Qué le responderé a nuestro hijo cuando pregunte por ti, y yo tenga que decirle que te envié a tu propia muerte?", tanta era su pena que ignoro las palabras que el hombre había dado.

"Alteza, será mejor que se recueste… está temblando", Midori la cubrió con una manta. En aquel momento le fue imposible seguir conteniendo las lágrimas y, ante las palabras tan lastimosas de su amiga comenzó a llorar.

"No, Haruka no pudo haber muerto... debo ir a buscarla y tráela a mi lado", la aguamarina se soltó de la joven y caminando un poco hacia la salida, se desvaneció sobre el suelo.

Adrastos no dijo nada, ni siquiera su rostro reflejo la más mínima mueca de preocupación por la joven reina, simplemente observo aquella escena desde su lugar.

* * *

 **(Habitación real)**

La hermosa mujer de cabellos aguamarina poco a poco fue despertando. Aun su mente estaba sumida en una profunda confusión.

"He tenido un sueño terrible", dijo apenas y abrió los ojos. A su lado un doctor, Midori y varias personas del servicio la contemplaban con preocupación. En ese momento comprendió que todo era una cruel y dolorosa realidad; "No fue un sueño, ¿Dónde está Haruka?", de golpe se sentó sobre la cama.

"Calma, calma", el medico ordeno. "Está muy debil, eso podría poner en peligro su vida"

"Que importa ya, ¿Dónde está Haruka?", volvió a preguntar mientras las lágrimas continuaban resbalando por sus mejillas.

"Alteza, su barco se hundió. Solo Adrastos volvió", el doctor respondió bajando la mirada.

"Eso no puede ser, yo sé que mi Haruka está en algún lugar… esperándome", levantando la manta que la cubría, se puso de pie.

"Debería estar en reposo", el medico dijo caminando tras ella.

"¿Cómo podría hacerlo? si ahora la pena me embarga, ¿Dónde está Adrastos?", grito enfurecida.

"Sigue en la oficina", Midori respondió siguiéndola.

"Debe volver a la cama", escucho a alguien decir a sus espaldas.

"No puedo, debo ir a buscarla y si nadie quiere ir conmigo iré sola", habiendo dicho se dirigió al armario para buscar algo que abrigara su cuerpo. Pero entonces al abrirlo el llanto volvió a ella, ahí estaba la ropa de Haruka, quien quizás no volvería a su lado.

* * *

 **(Oficina real)**

Adrastos había sido atendido de sus heridas y ahora yacía sentado en la broncínea silla que Michiru había ordenado para Haruka. En su mano sostenía la copa de oro de la rubia, de la cual bebía sin preocupación alguna y como si eso no hubiera sucedido. El amargo vino calmaba los terribles dolores que lo atormentaban.

La herida de su rostro estaba cubierta con una especie de gasa.

Al escuchar que alguien se aproximaba de inmediato se puso de pie, dejando a un lado la copa y adoptando una actitud de preocupación.

Michiru ingreso en la sala y viendo que había estado sentado en aquella silla y al contemplar que la copa estaba sobre el escritorio, no pudo evitar retener la profunda ira que en su pecho se había gestado; "No puedo creerlo, mientras valerosos hombres de Neptuno han salido para buscar a la reina, tú te quedas a beber aquí, en su copa y en su silla como si nada hubiera sucedido"

Adrastos la miro con profunda tristeza para dirigirle aquellas palabras; "Estas muy alterada, deja que te hable como tu primo lejano que soy y no como un oficial de tus ejércitos... Michiru... yo hice todo lo posible por salvarla, pero ella es una persona llena de compasión. Cuando vio que aquellos hombres perecían en el mar, sin miedo alguno se lanzó a las embravecidas olas para tratar de salvarlos. Jamás entre todos los hombres de este reino vi a alguien tan arrojado como ella... es la persona más valiente que he visto. Ahora cálmate por favor, estas embarazada y eso no te hace ningún bien, además esperaba que tú despertaras para yo mismo acompañarte hasta el sitio del hundimiento y para que seas testigo de la desgracia de la que fuimos presa... Michiru, cuando estés lista partiremos", Adrastos una vez más se le acerco por detrás y tomándola de los hombros discretamente aspiro el perfume de su cabello.

Asqueada, Michiru escapo de él; "Lo mismo debiste hacer cuando se arrojó al mar. No quiero que vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima y tampoco quiero que vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre", fríamente escupió esas palabras. "Ahora mismo escribiré al consejo de Urano para que vengan y juntos vayamos a buscarle. Por supuesto que tú vendrás con nosotros… Tienes mucho que explicarnos", la mujer se sentó detrás del escritorio. Tomando papel y tinta, comenzó a redactar la carta que partiría hacia Urano.

"Entonces iré a prepararme", Adrastos torció la boca he hizo una reverencia, acto seguido se retiró…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Osaka, cuánta razón tienes, es una rata, abandono el barco antes de que se hundiera. Parece que no es la primera vez que lo hace.

Ma, yo también sufro por este fic.

GreciaTenoh, actualizo cada viernes. Tienes razón, me pase de cruel al dejarlo en lo mas emocionante. Pobre de nuestra Michiru.

Jessy, Adrastos es más malo que la reina Beryl.

Kyoky, es un desgraciado, cree que Michiru dejara que se convierta en rey.

Vicky, espero y vuelvas pronto, en verdad adoro tus comentarios.


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPÍTULO** **XXXIII**

 **EL TEMOR DE MICHIRU**

 **(Castillo Miranda)**

Aun no amanecía cuando el consejo de Urano fue convocado, ahora el honorable Néstor yacía de pie en medio de aquellos hombres que habían acudido al ágora.

"Es culpa de la soberana de Neptuno", un hombre se puso de pie al escuchar lo que el anciano tenía que decirles.

"No debió dejar el castillo Miranda e ir a ese lugar", dijo otro para apoyarlo.

"No es culpa de nadie, fue su decisión y su deber el acudir a Neptuno y cumplir con sus obligaciones como soberana de ese reino", Néstor replico a quienes se atrevían a culpar a la mujer de cabellos aguamarina.

"Néstor, tienes mi apoyo en lo que tú decidas", finalmente uno de los consejeros dijo.

"Lo mismo debo decir yo", otro más se unió, alegrando enormemente al anciano.

Entre esos hombres se encontraba Dennis, quien había sido de los pocos que se opusieron al matrimonio de la reina de Urano con la entonces princesa de Neptuno. Con la mano debajo de su barbilla escuchaba con atención lo que sus compañeros tenían que decir. "Néstor, pido la palabra", finalmente había decido hablar.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir Dennis?", el anciano pregunto.

Dennis se puso de pie para proceder; "En todo caso de que la reina haya muerto, ¿Quién ocupara su lugar?"

Néstor frunció el entrecejo ante aquella pregunta tan prematura; "Dennis, escúchate por favor. He convocado a esta reunión para informarles de la situación en Neptuno, no para discutir algo que esperemos y no haya ocurrido"

"Comprendo tú preocupación Néstor, pero recuerda que Urano no se puede quedar sin una autoridad", replico a sus palabras.

"Hace años que murió el soberano de este planeta, por ese entonces su hija aun era muy pequeña como para gobernar y fui yo quien se quedó como regente de este reino, ¿Ya lo olvidaste?", el honorable hombre humildemente cuestiono.

"Entonces eres tú quien nuevamente asumirá el control de Urano, ¿No?"

"No Dennis, yo no seré el regente. Si tu preocupación es que Urano se quede sin su reina, recuerda que la soberana de Neptuno también es la reina de este lugar y además su hijo es el heredero. Ella será la regente hasta que su hijo tenga edad suficiente como para ocupar su lugar"

"¿Quieres que esa mujer gobierne sobre ti y los demás Uranianos?", Dennis alzo la voz, haciendo que la misma retumbara con un profundo eco.

"Néstor tiene razón, ella tiene el derecho de venir y ocupar el trono de Tenousei", con prudencia uno de los asistentes apoyo las palabras del líder del consejo.

"Hombres sin honor, eso que planean es inaudito para mí. Acepto que su hijo venga y me dé órdenes, pero no ella. En todo caso la separaremos de su hijo y a ella la enviaremos al exilio"

"¡Dennis!", gritaron sorprendidos por sus palabras.

"¿Crees que ella aceptara lo que propones? Acudiría a la reina Serenity para castigarnos por tal ofensa"

"Eso no se le puede hacer a una madre"

"Eso que dices es monstruoso, ojala y la reina estuviera aquí para que te escuchara y te echara del castillo y de Urano", indignado un consejero le dirigió aquellas palabras.

* * *

 **(Palacio Tritón, oficina real)**

Era medio día, el viento y el oleaje habían cesado en gran medida, pero la torrencial lluvia aun azotaba el planeta de mares profundos mientras que la espesura de la niebla aún se extendía sobre el lejano horizonte.

Michiru se asomó una vez más por el ventanal, con esperanza en su corazón esperaba ver que Haruka volviera en un bote.

"Alteza, le traje algo para que coma", Midori se acercó a ella con la bandeja en la que le llevaba los alimentos.

Michiru se giró, sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos; "Muchas gracias, si no es por ti en estos momentos tan difíciles olvidaría comer", dijo llevando un bocado a sus labios. "¡Oh!, veo que alguien tenía hambre", volvió a sonreír al sentir como en su interior su hijo se movía.

"Debe descansar un poco, hágalo por su bebé"

"Solo por mi hijo lo hago, pareciera que es lo único que me queda de mi Haruka… Si ella no vuelve... me iré a Urano, quiero que mi hijo nazca y crezca allí como su valiente padre. Para que cuando le vean le reconozcan como su príncipe o como su princesa y digan; _esa o ese es el hijo de la deiforme Tenousei_. No volveré a Neptuno porque no soportaría vivir en el lugar donde la perdí. Renunciare a todo", sonrió con tristeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro. "Que cruel ha sido el destino conmigo, nací sin una madre que me arrullara, crecí sin un padre que me diera la mano y ahora me quita a la persona que amo. Mi hijo nacerá sin su padre para que lo arrulle y le de la mano para apoyarlo"

Midori lloraba con ella; "Su hijo no estará solo, la tendrá a usted. Por eso debe mantenerse fuerte. ¿Planea dar el aviso al reino de la Luna?"

"No, aun no. Si he perdido a Haruka entonces lo haré. No quiero más gente preocupada"

"Ande, duerma un poco para que usted y su bebé descansen"

"Nuestro bebé, este pedacito que me queda de Haruka es lo más sagrado para mí. Es mi culpa, no debí dejarla ir", nuevamente comenzó a llorar con el alma sumida en pena.

"No se culpe por lo que ha pasado"

"Siento qué Haruka está esperándome allí afuera, tengo que ir a buscarla"

"No pierda la esperanza. Yo no la dejare sola he iré con usted", Midori dijo para darle ánimos. "Además, sea cual sea su decisión, yo la acompañare a donde usted decida ir"

"Agradezco tus sinceras palabras"

Entonces la puerta se abrió, dando paso al ilustre Néstor, quien luego de hacer una reverencia se dirigió hasta la hermosa reina de Neptuno; "Mi señora, en cuanto hemos recibido su carta hemos venido a su presencia", afligido por la noticia de vez en cuando derramaba lágrimas.

"Agradezco profundamente que hayan venido. Yo misma iré a buscarla, presiento que está en algún lado esperando por nosotros", Michiru replico a las palabras del anciano.

"Hemos traído hombres honorables para ir en su búsqueda. Anker, su protector ha venido para ir al sitio del hundimiento"

"Lo agradezco, yo misma he enviado un navío con oficiales para buscarle. Iré con ustedes", Michiru respondió.

"Mi señora, como la reina de Urano que es y si es su deseo ir y dar a luz ahí, debo decirle que el castillo Miranda esta listo para cuando usted decida llegar"

"Muchas gracias. Es mi deseo que mi hijo sea Uraniano como mi Haruka", la soberana respondió.

Sorpresivamente Adrastos ingreso en la sala; "Alteza, ya está listo su barco". En ese momento su rostro dibujo cierto desagrado al verla en compañía de los Uranianos.

Michiru lo observo con ira; "Gracias por tus atenciones, pero iré en el barco de los Uranianos y tú vendrás con nosotros", airada respondió, "Ahora disculpen, debo ir a prepararme para el viaje. Con su permiso", dijo saliendo de la oficina.

* * *

 **(Palacio de la Luna. Habitación Magallanes)**

La siempre hermosa diosa del amor se acercó a la cama, observando como la pequeña Hotaru dormía con cierta intranquilidad.

"¿Qué te ocurre pequeña?", pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado para acariciarle los negros cabellos. "¿Qué te sucede?, ¿Qué ocurre con Urano que te tiene en este estado?"

Entonces la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la hermosa joven princesa del planeta de grandes lagos.

"¿Cómo está?", preguntó acercándose a ella.

"Un poco mejor que en los días pasados. El medico dice que solo esta decaída", replico con preocupación, aunque difícil era saber si por la pequeña o por Urano.

Entonces la niña despertó, encontrándose con la joven de cabellos azules; "Mamá Michiru", grito con alegría al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del lecho para abrazarla. Pero entonces su semblante cambio al darse cuenta de que no era ella. "Perdóname, Mercurio", con profunda tristeza replico solo para volver a recostarse.

* * *

 **(Habitación real. Palacio Tritón)**

Apenas entro y cerró la puerta, Michiru se derrumbó a llorar. La tristeza y el miedo la consumían. Ver el hundimiento era el equivalente a casi aceptar que Haruka se había ido para siempre.

Entonces con profundo temor pensó aquello; "No… no puedo ir a Urano… Haruka no estará para protegernos y tal vez ellos querrán que les entregue a mi hijo, me lo arrancaran de los brazos y entonces habré perdido todo lo que amo… bebé si papá no regresa nos iremos a la Luna. Ahí solo hay personas muy buenas, la paz es duradera y la guerra no amenaza sus fronteras. Cuando crezcas protegerás a la princesa y cuando seas mayor te entregare la espada de Urano. Sin duda alguna seras como tu padre, enamoraras a las pequeñas princesas o a los pequeños príncipes", con delicadeza acaricio su pequeño vientre. Sin duda alguna la reina se había vuelto desconfiada.

La aguamarina se puso de pie y dirigiéndose al armario tomo la espada; "La espada de Urano fue hecha por un dios para un semidiós, en ella radica la inmortalidad de Haruka… sin ella es vulnerable ante la muerte… Haruka, si es que moriste, juro que protegeré tu espada y no dejare que la reina Serenity la tome. Es solo tuya. Si estas con vida juro que la cuidare hasta tu regreso". Con ánimo tomo una maleta, en la cual comenzó a empacar algunas prendas para su amada; "Mi amor, seguramente tienes frió, te llevare un hermoso uniforme para que te vistas"

* * *

 **(Más tarde, ese mismo día)  
**

Hacia media tarde el navío de Urano zarpo en dirección hacia donde el hundimiento había tenido lugar. Las olas habían cesado, en la distancia la claridad de la tarde se hacía presente, sin embargo una nueva tormenta se avecinaba.

Michiru ahora llevaba sobre sus hombros una hermosa levita de cuello alto que era de la rubia y, aunque esta era un poco grande para su delicado cuerpo, eso no le importaba. Con ella sentía que la rubia la envolvía en tu tierno y amoroso abrazo.

Ceñida a su hermoso talle llevaba la espada de Urano. Había jurado protegerla con su vida hasta que estuviera en manos de su amada.

Los hermosos destellos del día que se asomaban por entre las nubes trajeron esperanza al corazón de la aguamarina, quien con una mano en el pecho y la otra en el vientre observaba el lejano horizonte.

Tomando su espejo en vano trato de contemplar algún reflejo, lo único que mostraba eran sombras difusas. Sin lugar a dudas sus sentimientos de alguna manera interferían con el poder de aquel precioso y enigmático objeto.

Girándose un poco contemplo a los oficiales Uranianos, los cuales afligidos se miraban unos a otros. Michiru se acercó hasta ellos y viendo el rostro de cada uno de esos valientes hombres, les hablo; "Ustedes como yo sabemos que está viva. Ella no es una persona que se daría por vencida tan fácilmente"

Uno de aquellos oficiales alzo la mirada; "Nosotros somos el ejercito de Urano, servimos a la familia real de Tenousei, ante cualquier cosa que haya sucedido, debe saber que estamos con usted y con el hijo de nuestra reina"

"Así es Uranianos, unamos nuestras esperanzas, y busquémosla. Quienes le hemos visto pelear sabemos que la deiforme Tenousei no pudo haber perecido de esa manera tan poco honrosa, busquemos a nuestra reina", otro dijo.

"Valerosos Uranianos, hombres feroces como leones, no perdamos las esperanzas. Sabemos que ella nos espera"

Un hombre de cabellos blancos permanecía con el yelmo sobre sus rodillas, posando su mano en la empuñadura de su espada, alzo la mirada. Michiru sabía perfectamente quien era él; " Yo soy Anker Arionida y durante treinta años he servido al real ejercito de la familia Tenousei. Yo fui muy amigo del padre de la reina. Juntos nos forjamos en las armas y cuando tuve edad suficiente y él se convirtió en rey, me uní a su ejército. Jure por mi vida que le protegería. Años más tarde el barco en el que viajaban los reyes volcó de igual manera en la que hace cuatro días ha sucedido y aunque no pude proteger al rey ni a su esposa, debieron ver la voluntad férrea de esa niña de tan solo diez años. Durante tres días estuvimos sobre un madero y a la deriva. Mientras yo lloraba por no haber podido hacer nada por su padre y su madre, ella me infundo valor para continuar y llegar a tierra. Entonces me convertí en su protector, para mí es como una hija, la hija que no tuve. Ahora debo decir que de la misma manera en que serví al rey y a la deiforme Haruka, juro que serviré a su hijo y hasta que el hado disponga de mi destino", habiendo dicho coloco el yelmo sobre su cabeza.

"Muchas gracias por tus palabras Anker, Haruka te ama como si fueras su padre y yo sé que cumplirás con tu promesa. Hace tiempo ella misma me confeso que cuando tan solo era una niña, se perdió en la espesura del bosque. El frió y el terror la hicieron presa cuando se encontró en medio de feroces lobos hambrientos. Ella con una espada de madera logro defenderse hasta que un buen hombre la encontró y la llevo de regreso a los brazos de su padre y de su madre, quienes sumidos en tristeza pensaban que no regresara. Ustedes como yo sabemos que ella es valiente y en su pecho no hay temor… unamos nuestras fuerzas para encontrarla y regresarla a su castillo", la aguamarina había logrado infundir más valor en el corazón de esos hombres, los cuales golpeaban sus escudos con las bien labradas espadas, produciendo un ruido que habría asustado al más valiente de los hombres.

Adrastos en silencio la contemplaba con rabia y con cierto miedo. Y aunque en su rostro se le podía ver la aflicción, esta tan solo era una mueca que disfrazaba sus verdaderas intenciones.

Mirando que la mujer de cabellos aguamarina valientemente se movía a lo largo del barco, no pudo evitar volver a sentirse atraído por aquel imponente y bien labrado objeto que llevaba a la cintura y que muchas veces miro ceñida a la de la Uraniana.

La espada de Urano, labrada en oro y guarnecida con clavos de plata, era un objeto que llamaba su atención. Sabía que escondía un poder infinito el cual podría hacerlo gobernante absoluto de la galaxia y en su corazón lo deseaba tanto que el trono de Neptuno ahora le parecía una simple bobería.

Viendo que aquella mujer se dirigía a la proa, decidió seguirla; "Alteza, como oficial de su ejército es mi deber pedirle que se retire a descansar, debe velar por su salud y por la del príncipe", formalmente la saludo.

"Descansare cuando la encuentre", respondió dejándolo detrás.

Adrastos frunció el entrecejo, acelerando sus pasos para quedar justo al lado de ella; "Alteza, deje que yo lleve esta pesada espada por usted", dijo tratando de tomarla de su hermoso talle.

Michiru se giró y negando con la cabeza replico; "Es de Haruka y es de mi hijo, ni siquiera intentes tocarla. No podrías siquiera tomarla"

"Alteza, yo solo...", el hombre trato de replicar, pero rápidamente fue callado por la mujer.

"Mejor no digas nada, ahora retírate", Michiru ordeno ante su atrevimiento.

Anker Arionida miro con interés a aquel hombre poco agraciado y la forma airada en la que la mujer de cabellos aguamarina había replicado. En cuanto Midori se acercó a él para ofrecerle dulce vino del que no embriaga, la cuestiono; "¿Quién es ese hombre tosco, mal educado y poco agraciado que hace un momento discutía con la reina?"

Midori replico con cierto temor; "Ese brusco hombre es Adrastos Alcanderida, primo lejano del fallecido rey y padre de la ahora reina de Neptuno"

Anker acaricio sus blancas barbas; "Ya veo, ¿Favorito a ocupar el trono?", volvió a preguntar.

Midori cerró los ojos; "Así es, él era el primero en la línea sucesoria, pero entonces nació la hermosa reina. Ahora que ella espera un hijo, él no tiene mucha oportunidad"

"Me preocupa eso, ¿Fue el único sobreviviente del hundimiento?", nuevamente cuestiono.

"Así es, aunque la reina no me lo ha confesado abiertamente, sospecha que él ha sido responsable de tal tragedia. En un principio la soberana no quería que él nos acompañara, pero luego sintió que lo mejor era traerle junto con los Uranianos, así sería más fácil vigilarlo"

"Muy inteligente", Anker veía como con desesperación Adrastos se movía a lo largo de la embarcación…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Vicky, todo parece indicar que fue él el responsable del hundimiento del barco en el que viajaba el rey.

Kuro1989, A mi también me hubiera gustado una historia de amor, peo sin problemas seria aburrida.

Osaka, efectivamente, con el rey muerto el podría haberse convertido en soberano, pero le fallo el plan. Urano ahora era su problema.

Kyoky, quiere ocupar el lugar de Haruka, hasta cree que Michiru lo dejara.

Guest, hola Valeria, que gusto volver a leer tus comentarios.

Jessy, a Michi no le faltan ganas de lincharlo.

GreciaTenoh, lo peor de todo, es que Michi no se quería quedar sola con él y es justamente lo que sucedió, no tiene a Haruka para cuidarla de ese sujeto.

VaMkHt, que coraje, él ya se mira como el futuro rey de Neptuno.

Aerumina Rampante, gracias por comentar. He respondido a esa duda sobre el espejo más arriba.


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPÍTULO XXXIV**

 **OFENSA Y FUGA**

 _ **(Veinte años atrás, castillo Miranda)**_

 _Con nerviosismo, el rey de Urano daba vueltas a lo largo del ancho pasillo. Apoyando de vez en cuando sus manos sobre la mesa solo para terminar golpeándola con su puño. La espera comenzaba a atormentarlo y aún más el ruido proveniente desde detrás de la puerta de su habitación._

 _Hacía casi ya una hora desde que Ilitia, la diosa de los partos, se había presentado en el castillo y ahora se encargaba de atender a la hermosa reina de Urano._

" _Esta espera me mata", el rey murmuro llevándose una mano a la platinada cabeza._

 _"Calma hijo, todo saldrá bien. Ten un poco más de paciencia", el aún joven Néstor trataba de tranquilizarlo._

 _Entonces por el pasillo miro venir a una mujer la cual llevaba en sus manos un jarrón con agua y un par de toallas limpias. Al ver al nervioso rey, hizo una reverencia._

" _Mujer, por favor, en cuanto veas a mi esposa sal y dime como esta. Nadie me ha dicho nada y estoy muriendo de nervios… no… mejor diles que me dejen pasar para verla", era la primera vez que suplicaba por algo._

 _La criada negó con la cabeza a sus palabras; "La reina dice que es cosa de mujeres y que por eso tiene que esperar", replico para terminar ingresando rápidamente en la habitación._

 _El soberano se dejó caer sobre una silla, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. No podía soportar escuchar los gritos de dolor que su amada esposa lanzaba; "Soy el rey y mi mujer me ordena que no esté a su lado. No debería sufrir de esa manera, ¿Verdad?"_

 _"Tengo cinco hijos y solo puedo decirte que tengas un poco de calma, todo es normal. Tranquilízate. Si ahora entras en esa habitación, solo lograras que tu esposa se ponga más nerviosa de lo que seguramente ya está", Néstor dijo colocando su mano en el hombro del soberano._

 _"¿Cómo podría tranquilizarme?, mi esposa sufre horrores y yo me siento culpable de ello"_

 _"Paciencia. Pronto sus sufrimientos terminaran y quizás seas el elegido de los dioses y en tus brazos tengas una hija"_

 _El rey se quedó sorprendido por un momento, luego se giró para con el anciano. Entonces con una sonrisa replico a sus palabras; "Una hija... la elegida... sería una enorme bendición de los dioses"_

 _Finalmente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a la hermosa Ilitia; "Majestad, puede pasar", sonrió con profunda satisfacción._

 _El rey ingreso nervioso, observando que sobre la cama su esposa yacía con el bebé en sus brazos. Temeroso se acercó a ellos._

" _Es... hermoso", lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a rodar por sus pálidas mejillas._

 _Su esposa sonrío y limpiándole las lágrimas, le hablo; "Es hermosa... la protectora de Urano", el rey al escuchar esas palabras se echó a llorar abiertamente, estrechando en sus brazos a su pequeña hija._

" _Nuestro exilio finalmente ha terminado. Ella se presentara ante la reina Serenity, protegerá al reino de la luna… y quizás al igual que Amara, se enamorara de algún príncipe o de alguna princesa de Neptuno… juntos gobernaran ambos reinos y no habrá quien se oponga, ¿Verdad?"_

 _La reina sonrió para posteriormente replicar a sus palabras; "Nadie se opondrá… pero ahora tómalo con calma, aún es un bebé"_

* * *

 **(Presente)**

"Es aquí", Adrastos lanzo fuertes voces para que los Uranianos contemplaran el sitio del hundimiento.

Michiru se asomó por encima del puente y un gran pesar inundo su corazón al ver los pocos restos de la embarcación; "No puede ser", con incredibilidad se llevó ambas manos al pecho. Parecía que Adrastos no mentía del todo.

"La encontraremos, no pudo haber muerto", Anker dijo negando cualquier sentimiento de fatalidad que hubiera asaltado su corazón.

Los jóvenes Uranianos se quitaron los yelmos y con gran pesar elevaron una plegaria en memoria a los compañeros caídos.

"Fue aquí donde la vi hundirse", Adrastos se quitó el petaso y llevándoselo al pecho, elevo una plegaria a los antiguos dioses.

Los Uranianos nuevamente llevaron los yelmos a sus cabezas y fue el turno de que el ilustre Néstor hablara; "Estamos aquí para buscarla, que estas ruinas no aniquilen nuestra esperanza. No solamente encontraremos a la reina, también encontraremos al resto de la tripulación"

"Así será", los Uranianos unieron sus voces en una sola.

Un joven Uraniano tomo el catalejo y observando un poco más allá, hablo; "Los escombros se extienden hasta la isla, calculo que estamos a un nudo de distancia"

"Los Neptunianos que envié buscan del lado Norte"

Adrastos al escuchar aquello que la soberana había hecho, la miro desconcertado; "¿Porque no me dijo que ya había enviado ayuda?", pregunto sorprendido.

"A ti sería la última persona a la que se lo diría", Michiru respondió aun irritada por lo del incidente con la espada. Muy dentro de ella sabia que debía permanecer fuerte ante aquel hombre que no le inspiraba ninguna confianza. No había tiempo para la debilidad. "Mañana al amanecer iremos hacia la isla y buscaremos del otro lado", concluyo rápidamente para dirigirse al camarote que hacia sido acondicionado para ella.

Ingresando en él, amargamente se puso a llorar y es que aquellos escombros por un momento le habían quitado toda la esperanza que su corazón guardaba. Midori ingreso tras ella.

"Le he preparado un té", la hermosa joven extendió la charola para que la aguamarina tomara la tacilla.

"Muchas gracias", comenzó a beber la humeante bebida.

"Descanse que yo la despertare cuando finalmente hayamos llegado", Midori aconsejo.

"Me hace falta. Pero por favor quédate conmigo", cansada, Michiru se recostó sobe la suave cama, cubriéndose un poco con una manta.

"Así lo haré. Ande, duerma", la joven termino por arroparla.

Michiru sonrío un poco en medio de sus amargas penas; "Mi bebé ha estado moviéndose mucho, entretanto pesar es una alegría para mí... pequeño, deja que tu madre descanse un poco", habiendo dicho a su hijo, cerró los ojos para dormir aunque fuera por unos minutos.

Entonces el precioso sueño cayó sobre sus cansados parpados y con él, hermosos sueños acudieron a aliviar sus pesares.

En ellos la felicidad y la tranquilidad regresaban, Haruka estaba con ella y todo volvía ser como era antes de aquel funesto día en que se hizo a la mar.

Ella sonreía llena de una profunda dicha, mientras que en sus brazos su bebé dormía apacible.

Pero entonces el estruendo volvió a surcar los cielos, sacando a la mujer de cabellos aguamarina de su sueño y devolviéndola a la más terrible de las realidades.

"¿Que sucede?", sentándose de golpe sobre la cama, pregunto.

"La tormenta se avecina, pero no tema, estamos por llegar a la isla", Midori respondió.

"No más lluvia por favor, solo entorpecerá nuestra búsqueda", la aguamarina nuevamente abatida se dejó caer sobre la suave almohada.

"Pronto llegaremos"

En efecto, la isla estaba cada vez más cerca. Los Uranianos esperaban el momento de tocar tierra y emprender la exhaustiva búsqueda.

Por su parte, Adrastos nervioso caminaba a lo largo del barco, encontrándose a cada paso con algún oficial Uraniano. Eso comenzaba a desesperarlo aún más. Ahora esperaba que no hubiera sobreviviente alguno que pusiera en evidencia su terrible actuar.

Entonces el momento tan esperado llego, el barco toco la suave arena de la playa y de inmediato los valerosos hombres descendieron, haciendo una fila para recibir instrucciones.

Anker se encamino hacia ellos, he inspeccionado las broncíneas armas, hablo; "Hermanos míos, ir y buscarla, encontrarla y traerla de vuelta a su palacio y a los brazos de su esposa, que ustedes y yo firmemente sabemos que está viva junto con la demás tripulación. Ellos también tienen sus familias y debemos llevarlos hasta Urano para que regresen a sus moradas, de igual modo debemos llevar a salvo a los Neptunianos"

"Vamos, buscaremos hasta antes del anochecer. No sabemos qué clase de bestias puedan habitar este lugar", Michiru replico.

Anker y el honorable Néstor se volvieron hacia ella; "No es prudente que usted nos acompañe, lo mejor es que espere en la comodidad del barco… ustedes dos se quedaran y prepararan una tienda de campaña para la señora", ordeno a un par de oficiales.

"Pero..." Michiru trato de replicar.

"Sabemos que usted no es como nosotros, sabemos que la rodea cierta divinidad, pero también comprendemos que puede ser peligroso para usted. Por favor, quédese"

Entonces el trueno y el rayo nuevamente batieron con furia los cielos, haciendo que la lluvia comenzara a caer. "Pospondremos la búsqueda hasta mañana, lo mejor será regresar a la comodidad del barco", Michiru se afligió ante la presencia de la tormenta.

"Alteza, debemos buscarle"

"Lo sé, pero también no quiero que arriesguen sus vidas bajo esta tormenta, ya ha habido muchas víctimas y lo mejor que es mañana se reinicie", Michiru respondió.

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre la cubierta, cada uno de los valientes hombres se había retirado a dormir. El anciano descansaba en el camarote contiguo al de la reina. Vigilando la entrada del mismo, Anker hacia guardia mientras que en el la hermosa reina de Neptuno y Urano dormía plácidamente en compañía de la joven Midori.

Adrastos por su parte bebía el amargo licor, pensando mientras que con desesperación se revolvía los cabellos. "Maldita sea ella, malditos sean los Neptunianos, malditos sean los Uranianos. Pero juro que yo seré rey y haré que todos se postren a mis pies, sobre todo esa maldita mujerzuela", dijo estrellando la botella contra una de las paredes del barco. Algo que nadie escucho a causa del rugido del mar y del trueno en los altos cielos…

Las aves cantaban, el mar se encontraba en calma y el viento soplaba sin mucha intensidad. Michiru despertó y saliendo del camarote, descubrió que los Uranianos se preparaban para emprender la búsqueda. Haciendo lo mismo, vistió nuevamente algunas de las ropas de Haruka y ciñendo la espada a su cintura, descendió del barco hasta tierra firme.

"¿Están listos?", pregunto a los hombres que terminaban de comer los dulces y amargos frutos que la isla les ofrecía.

"Lo estamos", contestaron volviendo a unir sus voces en una sola.

Entonces Adrastos apareció tras ella, su aspecto era limpio, parecía como si no hubiera estado bebiendo. "¿Alteza?", hizo la tan acostumbrada reverencia.

Michiru se volvió para verlo; "Di lo que tengas que decir"

"Opino lo mismo que Anker, usted debe permanecer en el barco. Realmente me preocupa su estado, piense en su hijo y deje el resto a nosotros... además, pase lo que pase... yo... quería... usted deberá pensar en el futuro del príncipe. Debe crecer al lado de un padre que le ame y lo cuide y dadas las circunstancias... Yo..."

La mujer de ojos azul profundo le dirigió una mirada de oprobio y sintiendo como la ira le llenaba el pecho, respondió; "Mi hijo tiene un padre y ese es Haruka, además me tiene a mí, no necesita a nadie más. Nadie jamas ocupara su lugar", iracunda respondió.

Adrastos volvió a hacer una reverencia; "Lamento mucho si la he ofendido, ruego y pueda disculparme"

"En cuanto volvamos al palacio, te destituiré. Lo que has dicho es ofensivo. Retírate"

Anker, que se encontraba cerca escucho lo acontecido y dirigiéndose hacia ella, hablo; "Por favor, cuide de nuestro príncipe", hizo una reverencia. "No pierda la fe", dirigió la mirada hacia Adrastos el cual se había alejado un poco. "Lo mejor es que lo lleve conmigo, no confió en que este cerca de usted"

"Por favor, tenga sumo cuidado con él, yo tampoco le tengo confianza", Michiru derramo amargas lágrimas.

"Adrastos, sígueme..." Anker se volvió para darle la orden.

"Pero debo velar por la seguridad de su Alteza", el tosco hombre trato de excusarse, quizás vagamente suponía que la reina le pediría que se quedara con ella.

"Vienes conmigo. Volveremos pronto, la reina estará bien en compañía de mis más leales hombres, además el honorable Néstor estará con ella"

Adrastos apretó el puño sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Era inaudito que un oficial forastero le diera órdenes a él, quien alguna vez fue un joven príncipe y ahora de apoco parecía convertirse en el criado de la reina de Urano.

Dos hombres improvisaron una tienda de campaña, proveyéndola de lo necesario para que esta fuera cómoda. En el centro colocaron una mesa, y en el fondo un camastro suave donde la reina de Neptuno pudiera reposar.

Michiru, Midori y el honorable Nestor tomaron asiento.

La aguamarina se percibía más tranquila, quizás porque el temible Adrastos no se encontraba cerca de ella y con ello él no suponía una amenaza.

"La fe es lo último que se pierde", dijo el anciano.

"Ella es valiente, en algún lugar debe estar a salvo… aunque me aterra pensar que quizás esta herida."

El anciano guardo silencio unos momentos, mientras viejos recuerdos acudían a su memoria; "... Hacia mil años que en la familia real de Urano no nacía una niña, Amara había sido la última... durante esos casi mil años solo nacieron varones, uno tras otro y eso solo significaba una cosa, la separación del reino de la Luna con el reino de Urano. Mis ancestros sabían que el día que una niña naciera, sería la elegida para proteger Urano. Su valiente padre jamás pensó que él sería el elegido en engendrar una hija. La noche en que nació, el pobre se paseaba nervioso mientras escuchaba el sufrir de su esposa. Cuando la Ilitia apareció y le indico que podía conocer a su bebé, gran impresión se llevó al verle. Era una niña hermosa, de cabellos platinados como él... el soberano estaba como loco, él había sido el elegido por los antiguos dioses. Sabía que su hija se convertiría en la protectora de Urano, él sabía que sería ella quien se presentaría ante la hermosa reina Serenity. Sabía que sería ella quien establecería grandes lazos con el reino vecino... y así fue, tal como su padre lo había predicho sucedió... no se equivoco cuando dijo que alguien de Neptuno gobernaría a su lado"

Michiru escucho con gran alegría al hombre; "Debió ser un hombre muy bueno como para ser bendecido de semejante manera"

"El rey era demasiado bueno, Haruka es su vivo retrato, solo el color de sus ojos es diferente. En ellos saco a su madre", concluyo con una sonrisa

"La amo tanto que yo no podría vivir sin ella"

Néstor sonrió gentilmente; "Aunque ella se haya ido para siempre, en su hijo siempre estará con usted"

* * *

 **(En la selva)**

Los hombres caminaban abriéndose paso entre la espesura de aquella maleza, buena decisión tomaron al ir a pie y no en los briosos caballos.

Adrastos aún se movía con dificultad, la herida de la espada Uraniana de la que había sido presa comenzaba a sangrar. Como hubiera querido estar en la comodidad del palacio, bebiendo y disfrutando de cuanto el le ofrecía.

Anker caminaba tras él, vigilando cada movimiento de ese tosco hombre. Adrastos lo sabía y por eso mismo avanzaba con cautela, gestando en su pensamiento un malévolo plan.

Entonces el trueno nuevamente batió los cielos y, seguido una espesa lluvia comenzó a caer.

"Lo mejor será buscar un refugio, la temperatura descenderá", Anker dijo para con los Uranianos.

"Nadie conoce Neptuno mejor que yo… cerca de aquí hay una cueva donde bien podemos pasar la noche", Adrastos dijo volviéndose para con Anker.

Anker le devolvió una mirada de desconfianza, así que haciendo buen uso de su juicio, con valentía contesto; "Temor me da que solo se trate de una trampa"

El tosco hombre frunció el entrecejo, "¿Cómo podría tenderles una trampa, si estamos aquí… trabajando juntos para buscar a la reina de Urano?"

El Arionida sonrió gentilmente; "Encuentro razón en tus palabras, ¿Por qué habría de desconfiar de ti, si eres el más grande oficial de Neptuno? Perdona si he dudado de ti y por favor disculpa mis injuriosas palabras"

"Mi deber es mi honor, mi honor es mi deber. Caminemos en esa dirección, pronto encontraremos refugio"

"Entonces camina delante de nosotros y haznos el favor de mostrarnos el camino", con burla y desconfianza Anker pidió.

"Entonces síganme… es por allí", Adrastos señalo con su dedo.

"Muy amable de tu parte"

Habiendo caminado un par de metros, los hombres agradecieron a los dioses al ver que a poca distancia se alzaba una cueva. En ella esperarían a que la lluvia cesara y con ello continuar la búsqueda. En ese momento imposible les resultaba volver al barco, porque sin duda el fango dificultaría sus pasos.

Encendiendo una fogata que los calentara y secara sus ropas, pacientes esperarían por el nuevo día.

Anker vigilaba a Adrastos, temía que este escapara de su vista e intentara algo contra ellos. Pero entonces aquello tan imprevisto aconteció. Un rayo cayó cerca de aquel sitio, haciendo que los oficiales se pusieran de pie y el mismo Anker apartara la vista del Neptuniano, quien aprovechando la confusión de la que eran presas, escapo de la inquisidora mirada del Uraniano.

Adrastos comenzó a correr por entre la espesa selva y sobre aquel lodo que de a poco comenzaba a cubrir sus botas. Usando con destreza su espada para derivar cuanta rama estuviera a su alcance y con ello lograr detener la marcha de los Uranianos que con dificultad le seguían.

Corría cual bestia embravecida, saltando los profundos charcos y esquivando las ramas de aquellos árboles que no sucumbían al acero de su espada.

La ira en sus ojos destellaba como tizones de fuego expuestos al viento. Su pecho bufaba como si de un embravecido perro se tratara. En su corazón el sentimiento de venganza se apoderaba de su raciocinio. No podía esperar más, estaba enfurecido y ahora muy dentro de él sentía que alguien debía pagar todas las ofensas sufridas…

* * *

 **Notas de autor;**

 **Desde ya, Feliz navidad! gracias por seguirme y leer mis historias.**

Osaka, era de esperarse que en Urano alguien no quisiera a Michiru y de igual modo que en Neptuno no quisieran a Urano. Ese hombre merece su castigo.

Vicky, eres toda una investigadora. No cabe duda de que están rodeadas de puros traidores, pero Adrastos es el peor de todos.

Valeria, lamento no haberte dado una buena respuesta la semana pasada. Publique el capítulo sin darme cuenta de que deje el comentario a medias. Acertaste, nunca hago spoilers ni adelanto nada de lo que se viene en el próximo capítulo. Prefiero mantener la emoción y la expectativa en el lector.

GreciaTenoh , si se atreve a herir a Michiru, Haruka volverá de donde este para aniquilarlo.

Kyoky, no estas exagerando, es lo que cualquiera en su situación haría, recuerda que más vale prevenir que tener que lamentar.

Mia, con Hotaru es diferente. Ella es la sailor del renacimiento y si muere sola puede volver, si Haruka murió, entonces otra sailor tendrá que nacer y ocupar su lugar.


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPÍTULO** **XXXV**

 **LA IRA DE LA BESTIA**

 **(Hace veinte años. Palacio Tritón)**

Aquel _hermoso joven de cabellos castaños ingreso a todo galope por el puente. La lluvia lo había sorprendido en medio de una diligencia y ahora se encontraba totalmente empapado._

" _¿Cómo está?", pregunto mientras bajaba del brioso caballo y se quitaba los guantes para entregarlos en manos de su escudero._

" _Muy mal alteza. El médico y la Ilitia llegaron desde hace más de dos horas. La reina ha estado preguntando por usted", con la cabeza baja, respondió el mayordomo._

 _El rey negó con la cabeza, dirigiendo velozmente sus pasos hacia la habitación real._

 _Con temor caminaba por el ancho pasillo mientras el eco del silencio lo atormentaba. "¿Tan mal estará mi esposa?", se preguntó a si mismo mientras colocaba la mano sobre la hermosa chapa de plata._

 _Con incertidumbre la empujo poco a poco, procurando que hiciera el menos de los ruidos posibles y con ello evitar que su amada esposa se sobresaltara._

 _Ingresando en la recámara real, de inmediato noto que su mujer dormía sobre la suave cama. Verla en ese estado de reposo le devolvió un poco la tranquilad._

" _¿Cómo estás?", el joven Neptuniano se acercó hasta el lecho, comenzando a acariciar sus hermosos cabellos azules. Pero sin embargo ante su cuestionamiento no obtuvo respuesta alguna._

 _El médico que terminaba de guardar sus cosas en aquel maletín negro, negó con la cabeza; "Lo lamento hijo, pero llegas tarde… la reina estaba muy débil", dijo quitándose los lentes para limpiarlos con un pañuelo._

 _El soberano parecía no haber escuchado las terribles palabras que el médico le había dado; "¿Cómo estás?", con insistencia nuevamente pregunto a su esposa._

" _Alteza", el afligido hombre se acercó a él, colocando la mano en el hombro del joven._

" _¿Por qué no responde?", el rey cuestiono mientras acariciaba las frías mejillas de su esposa._

" _Alteza, la reina no resistió la labor de parto. Sufrió mucho", el viejo replico._

 _El rey comenzó a llorar, lanzando fuertes gritos de dolor que fueron escuchados en todo en el palacio. Derrumbándose al lado del cuerpo de la reina, sostuvo su pálida y fría mano entre las suyas; "¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?... se supone que esto no debería pasar", tanto era su sufrir que no escucho aquel leve quejido que provenía desde el otro lado de la habitación._

" _Tiene que calmarse", el doctor recomendó, pero ¿Cómo podía pedirle eso, si había perdido lo que más amaba?_

" _Se ha ido, la mujer que amo se ha ido y me he quedado solo. Jamás quise nada para mí, todo mi mundo era ella y ahora no me queda más vida", grito mientras hundía el rostro en los cabellos la reina._

" _Sabes que no estás solo"_

" _El mundo está solo para mí, ¿Por qué?", lleno de impotencia golpeo el lecho con su puño._

 _Adrastos ingreso en la recámara, observando como el rey yacía derrumbado junto a su esposa; "¿Qué sucede?", pregunto a una de las criadas que terminaba de limpiar la habitación._

 _La mujer se acercó a él; "La reina murió", murmuro en tono muy bajo._

 _Adrastos escucho con asombro lo que la mujer había dicho; "¿Y el bebé?"_

" _No lo sé", replico antes de salir de la habitación._

 _Aun asombrado por la noticia y por como su primo lloraba, se acero a él para tratar de levantarlo. "Estas muy alterado. Tranquilízate"_

" _Está muerta", grito mientras escapaba de sus brazos y se inclinaba nuevamente a llorar sobre ella._

" _Tienes que ser fuerte", contesto el joven._

 _El rey aprovecho el alboroto y tomando la daga que pendía de a cinturón de Adrastos, lo llevo contra su pecho._

" _¿Qué haces?", grito el joven Adrastos mientras forcejeaba con él para quitárselo de las manos._

" _Déjame, quiero ir con ella", grito mientras su primo y otro hombre lo inmovilizan sobre el suelo._

" _Esta muy alterado, sal", el medico ordeno a aquella mujer que llevaba un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, el cual comenzaba a llorar._

" _¿Qué… que es eso?", el soberano pregunto mientras dejaba de forcejear._

" _Es su hija, pero creo que esta demasiado alterado como para conocerla", el medico replico a su pregunta._

" _¿Una niña?", el Rey pregunto mientras poco a poco comenzaba a reincorporarse. "Suéltame", ordeno a su primo._

" _Es una niña", la hermosa Ilita respondió mientras la tomaba de los brazos de la nana._

"¿ _Mi esposa me dio una hija?", dijo con temor._

" _Así es", replico entregándosela en los brazos._

 _El rey se echó a llorar mientras le besaba la mejilla; "Tengo una bebé y es hermosa", en medio de su pena sonrió un poco._

 _Adrastos y los demás lo vieron sentarse con ella sobre el diván._

" _Mi esposa, ¿La conoció?", pregunto al ver como la pequeña se estremecía en sus brazos._

" _Sí. Su esposa pidió que la llamara Michiru", replico la Ilitia._

" _Hola Michiru… soy tu papá", el Neptuniano dijo tomando su frágil mano entre la suya._

" _La reina Serenity me permitió ingresar en Urano para atender a la reina… ahí también nació una hermosa niña… el exilio para ambos reinos término", sabía perfectamente lo que el nacimiento de la Uraniana significaba._

 _El rey de Neptuno sonrió; "¿Escuchaste eso Michiru?... eso quiere decir que iras a la Luna y conocerás a la reina Serenity… tendrás una hermosa compañera"_

* * *

 **(Presente)**

Llegando hasta la casi desierta playa, Adrastos observo a aquellos dos hombres Uranianos que hacían guardia a las afueras del barco.

Aun con la ira que lo consumía, se acercó a ellos con la acerada espada en las manos. Los jóvenes de inmediato se sorprendieron al verlo sin compañía, y al ver como se acercaba a ellos de forma amenazadora, desenfundaron las broncíneas espadas.

"¿Dónde está Anker y los demás?", pregunto uno de ellos, temía que algo hubiera hecho en contra de sus compañeros.

"Eso no te importa", el tosco Neptuniano replico al mismo tiempo que se arrojaba con la espada sobre ellos.

Los valientes oficiales Uranianos como leones comenzaron a luchar contra él, pero la acometida fue inútil, Adrastos fue más hábil, logrando esquivar los ataques.

Blandiendo con gran técnica su espada logro herir a uno de ellos y luego se abalanzo sobre el otro joven, causándole una terrible herida cerca del pecho.

Viendo que ambos oficiales yacían inmóviles sobre la arena, ingreso en el barco.

Los ocupantes del mismo habían escuchado el terrible combate. Néstor de inmediato tomo una espada para tratar de hacerle frente.

"¿Qué haces anciano?", grito con cierta burla.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?", el consejero pregunto sin demostrarle temor. Aunque era viejo, nunca aprendió del arte de la guerra, algo de lo que en ese momento se arrepentía profundamente.

"Entrégame a la reina de Neptuno y puede que no te haga daño", replico avanzando de forma amenazadora hacia él.

"Para que te deje pasar, tendrás que pasar sobre mí", el Uraniano se aferró al arma con todas sus fuerzas.

"No será ningún problema", la garganta del tosco hombre produjo un sonido y al instante se arrojó sobre Néstor y hundiendo su espada en las costillas del anciano, este no tardo en caer sobre el suelo, muriendo en ese preciso instante.

El terrible Neptuniano rió burlonamente, mientras de apoco dirigía sus pasos hacia el camarote donde la hermosa reina dormía.

Parándose detrás de la puerta, llamo con un leve toquido; "Michiru… ábreme. Tenemos que hablar", pidió con tono sereno.

" _Vete",_ la aguamarina ordeno desde detrás.

Adrastos nuevamente comenzó a reír; "¿Crees que obedeceré?", dijo alejándose de la puerta solo para tomar impulso y terminar derribándola bajo su pesado cuerpo.

"No te acerques", Midori grito con valentía mientras que Adrastos se acercaba a ellas.

"Apártate", la joven mujer no fue ningún problema para él. Empujándola hacia un lado, quedo inconsciente. La hermosa reina de Neptuno y Urano yacía a su completa merced. "No tendrás escapatoria"

Michiru estaba conmocionada, ¿De que habían servido los entrenamientos de la Cronida?, si ahora estaba sumida en un profundo terror, además de que había algo más que le impedía atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas...

Recuperando un poco la conciencia y viendo el inminente peligro que la acechaba, de inmediato tomo la espada, logrando salir del barco y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la solitaria playa.

Al ver a los oficiales sobre el suelo pensó que quizá el mismo destino había tenido Anker y el resto de los Uranianos, así que emprendiendo la rápida huida se perdió en la espesura de la selva

Adrastos quien era veloz como un lince, corrió tras ella, perdiéndose de igual manera entre la maleza.

Los Uranianos corrían de vuelta al barco. Anker se lamentaba profundamente por no haber puesto más atención al Neptuniano.

Completamente enfurecido blandía la espada, deshaciéndose de los obstáculos que el otro había dejado para evitarles el paso y con ello que le dieran alcance.

Por su parte, Adrastos como fiera perseguía a su presa, quien con dificultad se movía.

Entonces Michiru recordó aquellas palabras que Haruka le había dicho antes de irse, así que llenándose de valor decidió volverse para hacerle frente. De forma amenazadora aferro sus frágiles manos a la espada de Urano.

Soltando una carcajada, Arastos se dirigió a ella; "Ten más cuidado, que no quiero que me ensucies la espada", dio dos pasos hacia el frente.

"Aléjate, si te acercas la blandiré contra ti", la reina respondió con la firme intención de hacerlo.

"Dudo que una tonta princesita sepa usarla... debo decir que es un objeto muy hermoso y desde que la mire en manos de la Uraniana jure que un día me pertenecería, así como jure que un día yo sería rey de Neptuno"

"Jamás serás rey y mucho menos esta espada será tuya", una valiente Michiru respondió.

Adrastos desenfundo su espada y caminando hacia ella, comenzó a blandirla; "No podrías usarla, mejor entrégamela y no te haré daño"

"Jamás será tuya", Michiru aferro aún más las manos a aquel magnifico objeto.

"Todo será mío, la espada, el reino y si quiero el universo. La reina Serenity se postrara ante mí y de igual modo tú lo harás. Estoy harto de recibir tus inútiles y estúpidas ordenes, soy yo quien debería dártelas a ti"

Michiru estaba temerosa, sabía lo que podría suceder si ella misma blandía aquel objeto que había sido labrado para la heredera de Urano, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a asumir. Moriría protegiendo a su hijo.

"Dámela", el hombre nuevamente ordeno.

Michiru se llenó de valor y blandiéndola contra él, un rayo descendió desde el cielo e impacto la espada. Aquella hermosa luz no hizo daño alguno a la aguamarina, pero cegó por un momento a Adrastos. El rayo termino por descender hacia el suelo al mismo tiempo que lo cimbraba, haciendo que el sujeto cayera violentamente sobre el fango. Con dolor se llevó las manos al rostro. Aquello le había dado a la aguamarina la oportunidad de huir.

"No escaparas tan fácilmente", el hombre poco a poco se reincorporo y tomando nuevamente su espada, corrió tras de la reina.

La aguamarina corría con la espada en sus manos, sentía que las piernas le temblaban y con ello la invadía la sensación de que de un momento a otro terminaría por desmallarse, el vientre comenzaba a dolerle y ahora lo sujetaba con una mano, dificultando aún más su marcha.

A pocos metros Adrastos le seguía; "No huyas de mí", repetía a cada paso que daba sobre aquellos fangosos charcos.

Michiru se detuvo de golpe, viendo como un poco más haya un precipicio se abría bajo sus pies. Ahora con temor se debatía si debía esperar el ataque de ese hombre o saltar hacia el fondo de aquel negro hoyo.

"Te dije que no podrías escapar", el hombre finalmente cerco a su presa.

Michiru sabía que estaba perdida, en vano había corrido hacia allí en busca de los Neptunianos que cerca debían estar acampando. "Piensa lo que vas a hacer, no saldrás vivo de esta"

"Ya lo hice una vez, cuando me deshice de toda la tripulación", su primo respondió riendo.

Michiru desesperada comenzó a llorar, estaba completamente indefensa; "Pídeme lo que quieras pero no lastimes a mi bebé"

Adrastos aprovecho aquel momento de debilidad, así que la tomo de la muñeca, arrojándola con violencia sobre el lodo. Michiru se llevó ambas manos al vientre.

"Muy conmovedor, pero ya es tarde para pedir... ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?", preguntó acercándose a ella y tomándola por el cabello solo para volver a empujarla sobre el fango.

"No", la hermosa reina valientemente replico.

"Me da igual si quieres escucharme o no, pero ya es hora de que lo sepas... Se supone que yo sería rey... tu padre era un hombre fuerte, pero eso cambio luego de que su amada esposa muriera por tu culpa. Tu padre te aborrecía por ello, pero eso es algo que tengo que agradecerte, porque luego de que causaras su muerte, él se volvió un pelele"

"Ya cállate. Mi padre jamás me culpo de ello", Michiru grito ante sus torturadoras palabras.

"Te odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Como veras, mi oportunidad de ser rey se perdió con tu llegada, pero pronto encontré un plan… siendo tu muy pequeña me deshice del inútil de tu padre y lo hice hundiendo su barco", en ese momento comenzó a reír a carcajadas, sin duda alguna había perdido el juicio. "Aún recuerdo como llorando pedías que te llevara en su embarcación, pero no quiso hacerlo. Si hubiera accedido, ambos hubieran muerto y yo gobernaría"

"Maldito", Michiru grito mientras que con tristeza recordaba la última vez que miro a su padre.

"Creciste y te convertiste en una hermosa joven… yo realmente pensé que podría tomarte por esposa, luego algo malo podría pasarte y yo gobernaría a mi modo. Pero entonces llego esa mujer diciendo que deberías presentarte ante la reina y eso complico mis planes"

"Ya cállate", volvió a gritar con impotencia. Como hubiera querido acabar con él, pero quería saber más. Además de que aquello sería imposible, su estado de alguna manera le impedía usar sus habilidades. Así como alguna vez sucedió con el nuevo cuerpo de Haruka.

"Antes de que te fueras a la Luna, averíe la rueda de tu carruaje, ¿lo ves?, lo haría parecer un accidente... pero nada te sucedió. Luego te envié un caballo sin domar para que este te hiera, pero no lo conseguí. Mis esfuerzos parecían inútiles"

"Me rompí una pierna", Michiru dijo al recordar cuando Urano amablemente la había llevado en sus brazos hasta la enfermería. "Mi Haruka reparo el carruaje y ella misma domo ese caballo", con profundo orgullo añadió.

"Como sea. No me importa ya. Pero deja que continúe con mi historia, volví de una misión y me encuentro con que te has casado con una Uraniana...y si eso era poco, engendran un hijo... el trono de Neptuno está cada vez más lejos de mi... pero no por mucho, ya me deshice de tu padre y del estorbo de Tenousei, ahora es tu turno de morir. Su espada será mía y ella me ayudara a cumplir mis ambiciones"

Michiru estaba totalmente acorralada, sus gritos de ayuda eran en vano; "Tómala, es tuya", dijo con esperanzas de que Adrastos blandiera la espada de Urano y esta lo asesinara. "Entonces renunciare al trono, abdicare en tu nombre, pero no me hagas daño... permite que me retire a Urano y no volverás a saber de nosotros", la aguamarina suplico.

"Sabes que tu hijo es mi mayor problema. Nacerá, crecerá y cuando yo sea un viejo vendrá a vengar a su padre y a tomar mi lugar. No me puedo arriesgar", tomo su propia arma con la firme intención de herirla.

"No lo hará, yo no le diré lo que sucedió"

Adrastos sonrió y bajando el arma dijo aquello que hizo temblar a la frágil soberana; "... sí que eres una mujer muy hermosa, es una lástima que ahora me des asco por llevar en las entrañas a ese engendro..., aunque supongo que puedo soportar las náuseas", se inclinó sobre ella, rasgándole el vestido. "No te preocupes, lo haré con cuidado para no lastimarte... aunque no te prometo nada"

Michiru comenzó a temblar mientras que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas; "Ni siquiera te atrevas, Haruka no te lo perdonara jamás. Te buscara hasta en el mismísimo inframundo para hacerte pagar"

Adrastos sonrío con malicia; "Entonces dile que venga a sálvate… ¡oh! espera, ella no está aquí… Te haré gritar, pedirás más", dijo mientras aspiraba el perfume de sus cabellos. "Que belleza de hembra", entonces de entre sus ropas sacó una navaja, con la cual hizo un corte sobre el vientre desnudo de la Neptuniana. "Si te mueves, la hundiré hasta herir a tu bastardo"

La aguamarina cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginar que era Haruka quien tocaba su cuerpo.

No, Haruka jamás la tocaría de esa forma tan asquerosa. Ni siquiera lo hizo así aquella noche cuando intento tomarla por la fuerza. Las manos de la rubia eran frágiles y aunque en medio del desenfreno de su pasión llegara a acariciarla con violencia y desesperación, era algo que le resultaba agradable. Por el contrario, las manos de Adrastos eran toscas, sus caricias llenas de violencia le resultaban repugnantes. Michiru trataba de no pensar en nada, sin embargo le era inútil. El más profundo de los ascos se apodero de ella al sentir su pesada y repulsiva mano moviéndose sobre su frágil vientre.

"Creo que no te asesinare, te conservare como mi esclava. Lavaras los pisos de mi palacio y si eres obediente y complaciente dejare que conserves a tu hijo, de esa forma te mantendré sumisa. Cuando termines de engendrar a mi primogénito, matare al tuyo", grotescamente termino besándola.

La hermosa reina de Neptuno sabía que no tendría caso luchar contra él, así que simplemente se resignó a aquello que estaba por suceder. Resistirse equivaldría a que la golpeara o la asesinara. Asqueada y avergonzada imagino lo que Haruka pensaría de ella por no haberse opuesto a ese sujeto; _"Perdóname mi amor, pero si me resisto matara a nuestro bebé_ _y es lo único que me queda de ti",_ vencida pensó.

Adrastos se reincorporo un poco, sonriente se deshizo del cinturón de su pantalón. "Me gusta saber que solo sientes repulsión hacia mí. Me excita ver el asco en tu rostro", nuevamente se inclino sobre ella para tomarla.

Entonces aquel sujeto gimió con dolor, Michiru abrió los ojos solo para descubrir que Adrastos poco a poco se reincorporaba. La negra sangre fluía de su boca y por su vientre asomaba la punta de una filosa espada…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Y pensar que alguna vez Michiru considero casarse con él. Es justo en el capitulo 5 en el que Haruka y Michiru se miran por primera vez. Su carruaje se había averiado y la rubia ordeno repararlo (ahora sabemos que Adrastos lo hizo apropósito).En el capitulo 15 Michiru se dio tremendo fregaso por su culpa.

Ahora preguntaran, ¿Por que Michiru no se pudo defender?, es simple, en la serie explican que una vez que Chibi Moon nació, Sailor Moon perdió parte de sus poderes, es precisamente eso lo que le esta pasando a Michiru. Parte de sus poderes pasaran a su bebé.

Osaka, el destino eligió al papá de Haruka porque ademas de no sentir rencor hacia los Neptunianos, realmente no esperaba ni codiciaba tener una hija, cosa que los otros reyes ambicionaron.

Vicky, Felices fiestas. Ese Adrastos hasta cree que podría ocupar un lugar que no le pertenece y mucho menos el de Haruka. Pero en fin, alguien va a darle su merecido.

GreciaTenoh, ¿Crees que Haruka esta viva?. Muchas gracias por la observación, tratare de no utilizar palabras ambiguas.

Kyoky, el nacimiento de Haruka fue alegre, el de Michiru triste, queda esperar un poco mas. Y sobre Adrastos, alguien parece ya haberle dado lo que merecía.

Jessy, ¿Quien habrá salvado a Michiru?

Valeria Hudson, actualizo cada viernes, ya se hizo costumbre. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi historia.


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPÍTULO XXXVI**

 **REENCUENTRO**

Adrastos se llevó la mano sobre la herida, contemplando como su camisa se cubría con la negra sangre. "¡Demonios!" expreso mientras terminaba de reincorporarse para hacerle frente a quien le había herido. "Sea quien seas, debo decir que eres un buen soldado... no terminaste asesinándome por la espalda como un cobarde". Con dificultad se inclinó un poco para tomar su espada y pelear. "Terminare rápidamente contigo para volver y concluir lo que estaba por hacer... para que veas que soy buen amigo, podríamos compartirla, pero ella es solo mía", dijo hacia la sombra que lo amenazaba.

Con dolor escupió la sangre que se le juntaba en la amarga boca. La pérdida de aquel líquido tan vital comenzaba a nublarle la vista y a debilitarle los miembros, pero era fuerte y sin duda usaría las energías que le restaban para dar batalla.

La hermosa Neptuniana se puso de pie y tratando de cerrarse la rasgada bata, emprendió la huida hacia la selva. No había tiempo para pensar que era lo que había pasado con Adrastos. No había tiempo para pensar si la persona que lo hirió iba a lastimarla de igual modo o peor de lo que ese sujeto lo hizo.

Con dificultad se movía entra aquella espesa maleza, tratando de apoyar su mano en el vientre para que este no le doliera aún más. Y si eso era poco, tenía frió y estaba descalza. A cada paso sentía como aquellas espinas se le enterraban debajo de las plantas de sus pies. Pero, ¿Había tiempo de pensar en ello?, no, no lo había, solo había tiempo para huir y tratar de encontrar a los Neptunianos que también buscaban por Haruka.

En la distancia podía escuchar como el acero de aquellas espadas se golpeaba con furia, produciendo con ello un sonido que le erizaba la piel.

De pronto alguien comenzó a correr tras ella mientras que con la filosa espada derivaba los obstáculos que no le permitían darle alcance. Temerosa escuchaba como aquellas ramas se rompían bajo las pesadas botas de quien la seguía y que probablemente se trataba de Adrastos. _"Está furioso. Ahora si me asesinara"_ , pensó mientras sus pasos poco a poco comenzaban a ser más lentos.

Aquella persona finalmente la alcanzo y tomándola por la muñeca, hizo que la Neptuniana se girara violentamente contra su pecho. Con ello había logrado detener su huida.

"Por favor, no me lastimes", la mujer suplico mientras que fuertemente cerraba los ojos.

"No voy a lastimarte, ¿Estás bien?", pregunto.

Sorprendida abrió los ojos para encontrarse de frente con su salvador; "¿Haruka?"

"Soy yo… ¿Estas herida?", volvió a preguntar mientras le examina de cerca.

Michiru quedo totalmente conmocionada al verla, no era para menos. Su aspecto era lamentable. En la frente llevaba una herida mientras que en su rostro algunos rasguños y moretones se hacían presentes. Su piel estaba un poco oscurecida a causa del fango. El rubio cabello lo llevaba desordenado. Mientras que su reluciente uniforme de navegante estaba casi destrozado.

Aquello poco le importo, así que abrazándola a su cuerpo la beso en los labios, haciendo posteriormente una pausa; "Mi amor, todos pensaron que habías muerto", recargo la cabeza en su pecho, "Yo sabía que estabas bien"

"Lamento haberte preocupado tanto", replico comenzando a llorar, "Pero aun no me has dicho si estas herida"

Entonces la reina sintió aquel dolor punzante en su vientre, llevándose la mano a la herida que Adrastos le había hecho, descubrió que esta sangraba, "Si", comenzó a llorar, la preocupación había vuelto a ella.

"¿Ese maldito te lo hizo?", Haruka pregunto totalmente enfurecida.

"Fue él", contesto asustada.

"No volverá a herirte, me encargue de él… Estas empapada, tu vestido está roto. Toma mi clámide y cúbrete", aunque aquella prenda estaba sucia y un poco destrozada, serviría para cobijarla. Así que la rubia se lo quito, colocándole alrededor del cuerpo de su amada.

"Me alegra mucho que estés bien", Michiru volvió a besarla.

"Ahhhhhhh", se escuchó entre la maleza y entonces un oficial Neptuniano apareció blandiendo la espada.

Asustada, la aguamarina se giró; "¿Que quiere?", cuestiono dando un paso hacia atrás.

El oficial enfundo la espada, volviendo ceñirla a su cintura; "Alteza", hizo una reverencia al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su reina. El oficial se acercó aún más; "Mi reina... la tormenta nos sorprendió en alta mar... un rayo cayó sobre uno de los mástiles y este hirió a la reina de Urano... Adrastos comenzó un motín, tratando de que los Neptunianos iniciáramos una guerra contra los Uranianos, fue él quien hundió el barco y quien creyéndonos muertos huyo en un bote. Nadie mas de la tripulación sobrevivió, solo yo y la reina Tenousei. Del otro lado de la isla vi que los Neptunianos acampaban, sin embargo no quise pedirles ayuda. Supuse que venían bajo las ordenes de Adratos y temí que pudieran hacernos daño"

"Yo los envié y luego decidí venir en compañía de los Uranianos para buscarla", Michiru tomo fuertemente la mano de su esposa. En ese punto el cumulo de emociones menguaron su cuerpo, haciendo que se desvaneciera en brazos de la rubia.

Entonces el sonido de pesadas botas se escuchó y de un momento a otro aquellas personas llegaron hasta donde los tres se encontraban, eran Anker y los demás oficiales Uranianos.

"Alteza", se inclinaron al verla a salvo.

* * *

Sobre la suave y cálida cama, Haruka ya vestida con un limpio uniforme envolvía a su amada en un abrazo, Michiru por su parte mantenía apoyada la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras que las lagrimas recorrían su hermoso rostro.

"¿Mi amor?", pregunto un tanto confundida.

"Aquí estoy", respondió la otra, tomándole las manos.

"Dime que estas aquí junto a mí y que esto no es un sueño o una alucinación"

"Estoy a tu lado", se inclinó un poco para besarle los labios.

La aguamarina se llevo la mano al vientre, la herida en el ahora estaba cubierta por una especie de gasa; "En verdad espero y no sea una herida profunda", dijo sumamente preocupada.

"Es solo un rasguño, pero en cuanto lleguemos a Neptuno un médico te examinara", la rubia dijo para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Michiru comenzó a llorar; "Esto fue mi culpa… Néstor y esos dos jóvenes murieron por mi causa. Además de la tripulación que viajaba en tu barco"

"Por favor, no te culpes. Es mi responsabilidad por no haber tomado precauciones", Haruka apoyo la mejilla sobre la cabeza de su esposa.

"Él me culpo de la muerte de mi madre, también dijo que mi padre siempre me odio por ello. Yo sé que mintió cuando lo dijo… me confeso que él lo asesino. De haber sabido que intentaría matarte, hace mucho tiempo yo habría renunciado a ser la reina"

"Sabes perfectamente que tu padre te amaba y que jamás te odiaría por aquello que sucedió con tú madre"

"¿Cómo es que paso todo esto?"

"Esa noche cuando la tormenta comenzó, él insistentemente pidió que ancláramos en medio del mar. Me negué rotundamente a tomar su consejo… perfectamente bien sabía lo que pasaría. Recuerdo que desperté en la playa, yo estaba completamente confundida, la cabeza me dolía. Entonces ese joven oficial me dijo lo que había acontecido y como es que logro sacarme de entre las olas... Durante días acampamos dentro de una cueva, hasta que vimos que un grupo de oficiales Neptunianos habían arribado. Temíamos que se trataran de soldados enviados por Adrastos. Terminamos moviéndonos hacia otro punto de la isla. Sabia que pronto llegaría ayuda desde Urano, en quien si podríamos confiar"

"Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por tanto" la aguamarina dijo, entonces un corto silencio se hizo presente para posteriormente continuar con aquella amarga platica; "¿Haruka?"

"¿Qué sucede pequeña?", pregunto la otra besándole la frente.

Michiru la abrazo aún más fuerte; "Adrastos… amenazó con matarme, luego dijo que me tomaría por esclava… él iba... iba a aprovecharse de mí… me hirió con su navaja para hacerme entender que no mentía y yo asqueada por sus manos no iba a oponerme por temor a que me hiriera y terminara por herir a nuestro pequeño. Solo por él hubiera soportado aquella grotesca tortura. En esos terribles momentos pensaba en el repudio y vergüenza que sentirías hacia mí por no haberme opuesto a sus aberrantes intenciones. Perdóname", habiendo dicho hundió su rostro en el pecho de la rubia, sollozando en el.

Haruka lloraba con ella, "¿Repudio, vergüenza?, no Michiru", se inclinó un poco para besarle los labios. "Escuche que pedías ayuda y corrí lo más rápido que pude para acudir en tu auxilio. Lamento profundamente no haber llegado antes de que ese sujeto te amenazara con hacerte eso, pero llegue a tiempo para detener aquello que tan cobardemente pretendía hacer. Me llene de ira al verlo… que solo pensé en herirlo por la espalda. Yo jamás haría algo tan cobarde, mi padre me enseñó a enfrentarme con valor, por eso le di oportunidad de que se defendiera como un hombre. No dije que era yo porque sé que tú querrías que huyéramos sin haberlo castigado. Quiero que sepas que yo jamás te hubiera rechazado por algo así, además no habría sido tu culpa. Yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú por salvar a nuestro hijo. Ahora ya no pienses ni te tortures más con eso, no logro lastimarlos y ambos están a salvo"

Michiru negó con la cabeza; "No sé si este bien… no lo he sentido moverse desde esta tarde. Siempre es muy inquieto, pero ahora es la excepción"

"Te aseguro que está bien… has estado muy estresada, quizás está asustado y ahora trata de protegerse dentro de ti"

"No me voy a perdonar si algo le sucedió"

Haruka negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa le dirigió aquellas hermosas palabras; "Mi amor, recuerda que su madre es una mujer muy fuerte. Su padre además de ser atractivo, es un guerrero muy poderoso. Este pequeño es fuerte como tú y como yo"

Michiru sonrió con confianza; "Eres demasiado atractivo, debo decir. Ademas sera muy fuerte como tú, gracias a él pude blandir tu espada", con delicadeza le acaricio la mejilla.

"Te lo dije". La rubia se reincorporo un poco y bajando hasta la altura del vientre de su amada, lo desnudo para acariciarlo y besarlo con gentileza; "Hola bebé, soy papi. Lamento haberte preocupado a ti y a mamá, pero te aseguro que estoy bien… solo perdí un poco de peso… pero no tardare mucho en recuperarlo. Quiero decirte que aquí estoy para cuidarte a ti y a mami. Ese hombre malo y feo que los asunto no volverá a hacerlo, porque tu papi ya le dio su merecido. Ahora quiero que seas un buen niño o niña y le digas a mamá que estas bien y que no tiene de que preocuparse", concluyo con un beso sobre el mismo.

La aguamarina le acariciaba los rubios cabellos, "Tienes razón, quizás sabe que papá ya está con nosotros y ahora duerme"

"Nosotros también deberíamos descansar un poco", Haruka volvió a su posición original, abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho…

* * *

 **(Mañana siguiente)**

Aun no amanecía cuando en compañía de los oficiales Uranianos y Neptunianos, ambas ingresaron por el puente que conducía al palacio.

Aunque Haruka estaba débil, hacia su mayor esfuerzo para sostener a su amada del brazo, quien también estaba terriblemente cansada por todo lo sucedido.

Los criados apenas las vieron entrar corrieron para recibirles.

"Bienvenidas", dijeron mientras hacían la tan acostumbrada reverencia.

"Buenos días", saludaron débilmente.

"¿Quiere que le llevemos de comer a la habitación?", el mayordomo pregunto.

"Por ahora no, queremos dormir", la aguamarina dijo cansada.

"La habitación está limpia para recibirlas", replico el hombre volviendo a inclinarse.

Quienes observaron el desfile de hombres Uranianos y Neptunianos que habían llegado con ellas, pronto se dieron cuenta de que con ellos no estaba aquel sujeto tosco y mal encarado.

"¿Y Adrastos?", pregunto uno de los jóvenes del servicio a un joven oficial.

El soldado negó con la cabeza antes de replicar a su cuestionamiento; "Trato de asesinar a la reina y a la reina de Urano. Asesino a nuestros compañeros Neptunianos y a los Uranianos que le hacían compañía a la soberana Tenousei… además de que asesino a dos jóvenes de su ejército y al anciano consejero… se rumora que también asesino al alguna vez rey de Neptuno"

"¿Dónde está?", volvió a cuestionar.

"La reina de Urano se encargó de ese maldito perro traidor", replico con furia.

* * *

 **(Habitación real)**

Apenas ingresaron en la cómoda habitación, Haruka ayudo a su amada esposa a que se recostara en la suave cama.

"Espero y el medico no tarde en venir", dijo apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.

"Si no viene yo misma iré a buscarlo… ¡dioses!, ya extrañaba mi cama", la rubia se recostó a su lado.

Michiru no tardo en refugiarse entre sus brazos; "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Si, pero ahora solo quiero dormir", replico la otra besándole la frente.

"Tengo miedo de dormirme", la pequeña mujer replico presionado la nariz contra su pecho.

"Duerme, yo vigilare tu sueño", Haruka dijo depositando un beso en sus labios.

Ante esas palabras y ante la proximidad de su cuerpo, Michiru no tardo en quedarse profundamente dormida, del mismo modo sucedió con la rubia.

Los minutos pasaban sin que nadie perturbara su sueño y mientras la claridad de la mañana comenzaba a manifestarse. Fue entonces cuando la aguamarina sonrió al mismo tiempo que se movía un poco; "¿Qué pasa bebé?", dijo acomodando el brazo bajo su cabeza. Un movimiento más he hizo que se llevara la mano al vientre y abriera los ojos; "Haruka", llamo a su amada para que despertara.

"¿Qué sucede?", la Uraniana se sentó sobre la cama.

"Siente", la Neptuniana la tomo de la mano para que la depositara en su abdomen. "Está bien, se mueve", la emoción que reflejaba su rostro era indescriptible.

"Te dije que nuestro bebé estaba bien", replico besándole los labios.

"¿ _Se puede?_ ", alguien pregunto desde detrás de la puerta.

"Adelante", Michiru ordeno para que aquel hombre entrara.

La puerta se abrió dando paso al viejo médico; "Buenos días", saludo haciendo una reverencia, ¿A quién revisare primero?"

"A ella", Haruka dijo.

"No, a ti", la aguamarina negó con la cabeza.

"Mi amor, estoy bien y puedo esperar un poco. Este pequeño es primero que yo"

"Está bien"

"¿Qué sucedió?", cuestiono el médico.

"Tengo una herida en el vientre, lo demás son solo golpes", Michiru la descubrió para que fuera revisada.

El medico llevo sus manos hasta ella; "Es solo un rasguño, nada de que preocuparse salvo que se infecte", entonces el hombre tomo aquel artefacto, colocándolo sobre su vientre para escuchar a través de él. "No tiene que preocuparse por su bebé, está bien… ¡Vaya!", exclamo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué sucede?", ambas preguntaron preocupadas.

"No es nada, solo que es inquieto y tiene hipo", el hombre dijo devolviendo el aparato a su maletín.

"Es un torbellino como su papá", amorosamente Michiru acaricio la mejilla de la rubia.

Entonces el hombre se acercó a Haruka, comenzando con su revisión y no descubriendo problema en ella; "Está bien alteza, son solo golpes y nada de qué preocuparse. Yo me retiro, con su permiso", el anciano hizo una reverencia y acto seguido se marcho.

Apenas la puerta se cerró tras él, la rubia le dirigió una mirada a su amada; "Que bueno que ambos estén perfectamente bien", se inclinó sobre ella, besándola apasionadamente mientras le desabotonaba la bata.

"¿Qué haces?", Michiru pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto… quiero hacerte sentir mejor, ¿Me lo permites?"

"Entonces hagámonos sentir bien", Michiru concluyo mientras la envolvía en sus brazos...

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Feliz año nuevo mis estimados lectores!**

Con este capítulo, ¿Cómo están?, ¿Mejor? Ya era hora de que a Adrastos lo ajusticiaran y de que Haruka apareciera.

Ese sujeto se merece todos los nombres que ustedes le han dado (perro, cerdo, maldito Quasimodo, rata, viejo verde, etc)

Kuro1989, Haruka merece esa estatua.

Osaka, que bueno que Haruka llego a tiempo y no permitió que abusaran de ella.

Vicky, el papá de Michiru era un hombre bueno, sin duda alguna hubiera aceptado a Haruka. Y tienes razón, ese quasimodo es un viejo verde.

Kyoky, Adrastos por ambición ya había perdido el juicio, por eso no tenía remordimiento en hacer las cosas y mucho menos de ir por allí contándolas.

GreciaTenoh, perdón, pero aquí un capitulo justo con un final feliz. No Me regañes XD XD.

VaMkHt , perdón por el estrés y el asco. Obvio que no iba a permitir que Adrastos la hiriera mas y mucho menos de esa forma. Gracias por tus buenos deseos (me hizo reír lo de las bendiciones), espero y este año también sea muy bueno para ti.

Jessy, si fue Haruka ;) ;)

Kima, gracias por leer mi historia, me alegra que te haya gustado. Feliz año nuevo.


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPÍTULO XXXVII**

 **EL COMPLOT**

 _Adrastos se lanzó sobre la rubia, blandiendo con dificultad su espada, "Maldita Uraniana, creí que habías muerto", grito tratando de herirla, pero la debilidad de la que su cuerpo era presa no se lo permitió._

" _Maldito traidor", Haruka grito mientras se lanzaba sobre él para golpearlo en el rostro con sus puños. Quería acabarlo con sus propias manos. Así que derivándolo sobre el fango y para evitar que tratara de huir, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él para apuñalarlo en la boca y con ello callarlo._

" _Pero que delicia, eres más exquisita que esa mujerzuela… dos esclavas en lugar de una será algo maravilloso", rió tratando de llevar sus manso al cuello de la rubia._

" _Jamás me revolcaría contigo, ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre el universo", Haruka introdujo su mano en la herida del Neptuniano, tomando sus entrañas en ella para revolverlas un poco._

 _Aquel hombre comenzó a gritar con el más profundo de los dolores, "Maldita Uraniana. Déjame", con dificultad comenzó a patear, pero la soberana tenía la ventaja sobre él._

" _En verdad eres un cerdo, es una lástima que no sienta piedad por ti y te deje escapar", la Uraniana se puso de pie, quería posponer un poco más esa tortuosa agonía._

" _Perdóname… en verdad no iba a lastimarla, solo quería asustarla. Yo no hubiera podido hacerle eso tan cobarde y mucho menos estando embarazada", dijo queriendo reincorporarse._

 _Haruka lo miro con ira, "¿No?"_

" _No… déjame vivir… sé que no eres mala… no querrás que tu hijo sepa el monstruo en el que te convertiste... no querrás cargarlo con las manos manchadas de sangre… ¿O sí?", dijo mientras se arrastraba para quedar con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol._

" _Profanaste el cuerpo de mi esposa con tus asquerosas manos manchadas con la sangre de su padre. Intentaste aprovecharte de su cuerpo en el cual está la preciosa vida de mi hijo… puedo perdonarte que hayas intentado asesinarme, pero no puedo perdonarte que hayas intentado asesinarlos a ellos", Haruka se inclinó para tomar la espada de Adrastos. "¿Quieres saber que solía decir mi padre acerca de los oficiales?"_

" _No me importa", el traidor tosió la negra sangre fuera de su mal herido cuerpo._

" _Mi padre decía que había dos cosas que eran muy vergonzosas para un soldado… la primera es morir por la espalda… la segunda es que te asesinen con tu propia arma", replico caminando hacia él._

" _Qué sabio", la sangre escapaba por la herida y por su boca._

" _No tienes que preocuparte, cargare a mi niño o niña con total tranquilidad, porque sabré que aunque mis manos estén manchadas con tu sangre, lo hice para que sea feliz al lado de papá y mamá", Haruka levanto la espada sobre su cabeza, "Esto es por mi esposa", grito mientras dejaba caer la acerada arma en la entrepierna de aquel sujeto._

" _Desgraciada", grito mientras poco a poco quedaba inconsciente._

 _Viendo que quedaría sin conocimiento antes de la estocada final, Haruka volvió a blandirla con furia para hundirla en su pecho, "Esto es por mi hijo", grito con ira._

 _Débil, Adrastos llevo las manos a la hoja de su propia arma, queriendo con ello evitar que penetrara más en su pecho, pero fue imposible, las heridas en sus manos no se lo permitieron. Entonces cerró los ojos para siempre. Había muerto._

* * *

Hacia solo tres días que Haruka había vuelto a la comodidad de su palacio y a los cálidos brazos de su amada esposa.

Hacía tres días que los funerales de los oficiales Neptunianos se habían llevado a cabo, era turno de volver a Urano y atender todos aquellos asuntos que habían surgido a consecuencia del accidente.

Ahora el transporte de Neptuno hacia contacto con la superficie Uraniana.

"Todo estará bien mi amor", Michiru le dio la mano a la rubia.

"Sabes que contigo a mi lado todo es perfecto. Aunque pienso que debiste quedarte en Neptuno para descansar, todo esto ha sido muy estresante para ti", la Uraniana dijo mientras ayudaba a su amada a descender.

"No podía dejarte venir sola, soy tu esposa. Muchos días hemos estado distanciadas y ahora quiero estar a tu lado", replico mientras ambas caminaban hacia el interior del castillo.

"Tienes razón, pero no quiero que descuides tu salud", expreso con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

"Escuchaste al médico, desde que tú volviste estamos perfectamente bien", replico la aguamarina mientras recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de la alta rubia.

Haruka bajo la mirada por un momento, mientras pensamientos de fatalidad cruzaban su cabeza, "¿Qué hubiera sido de ustedes si yo hubiera muerto?"

Ante aquellas palabras la aguamarina sintió un estrujón al corazón, "Cuando supe del accidente desee estar muerta, pero justo en ese momento sentí a nuestro pequeño moverse, y solo por él trate de mantenerme fuerte… aunque de poco servía. Yo te quería a mi lado, porque no concibo la vida sin ti", lagrimas resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas.

"¡Dioses!, por poco y no conozco a nuestro bebé", replico con tristeza.

"¿Sabes algo?... yo pensé en venir a Urano y quedarme. Así nuestro hijo nacería aquí y seria amado por todos. Algún día se convertiría en rey o reina y yo estaría muy orgullosa como ahora lo estoy de ti. Néstor me animo a hacerlo, pero entonces un terrible pensamiento cruzo mi cabeza… y pensé que quizás lo proponía para que una vez que naciera , ellos terminarían por arrancármelo de los brazos", en ese instante la tristeza que sintió en aquel amargo momento volvió a ella.

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Haruka se estremeciera, "¿Quitártelo?, por supuesto que no Michiru, Néstor jamás se prestaría para hacer algo tan ruin en nuestra contra"

"Sé que él no lo haría, pero hay gente mala que si se atrevería… yo solamente pensé en huir a la luna, de esa forma nadie se atrevería a separarnos o a lastimarnos y si era preciso, huiría con él o ella a donde nadie nunca nos encontrara. Por nuestro hijo hubiera renunciado a todo. Sé que en Néstor hubiera podido confiar, pero ahora que él se ha ido… eso es imposible"

"Puedes confiar en Anker, él es como mi padre"

"Yo solo confió en dos Uranianos", Michiru expreso con una sonrisa.

"¿Quiénes son esas dos personas?", la rubia cuestiono.

"En ti y en mi hijo", la aguamarina replico satisfecha.

"¿Quieres que nuestro bebé nazca aquí?"

"Y en la misma habitación en la que tú naciste"

"¿De verdad?, pero, ¿Qué hay de las leyes que dicen que el rey debe de ser Neptuniano?", Haruka pregunto.

"Bueno mi amor, yo soy Neptuniana y además soy la reina, puedo cambiar esas estúpidas leyes cuando yo quiera", segura de sus palabras replico.

"Amara estaría orgullosa de saber que un pequeño Uraniano se convertirá en rey de Neptuno"

"Así es mi amor, ellas estarían muy orgullosas de que nosotros si hayamos podido alcanzar con la felicidad que ellas soñaron"

"Tienes mucha razón"

Justo cuando entraban al palacio, un pequeño niño de algunos seis años se acercó a ambas. Por la forma andrajosa en la que vestía, fue fácil deducir que se trataba de algún desamparado huérfano.

"Hola", el chiquillo saludo mientras hacia una reverencia.

"Hola pequeño", las soberanas respondieron a su saludo.

"Aléjate chiquillo. No molestes a las reinas", un guardia salió de su puesto para tomarlo y echarlo fuera del palacio.

"No hagas eso", Haruka dijo enfadada.

"Es solo un niño, además no está haciendo nada como para que lo jalone", la acción de aquel sujeto había despertado el enojo de la Neptuniana.

"Como usted ordene", el oficial se disculpó y haciendo una reverencia, se retiró a ocupar su puesto.

"¿Qué te pasa pequeño?", Haruka pregunto al ver que el chiquillo había comenzado a llorar.

"Quiero a mi papá", el niño gemía mientras que con las sucias mangas de su camisa se limpiaba las lágrimas

Haruka se inclinó un poco, así que colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño, le despeino el ya de por si alborotado cabello. "¿Qué sucede con él?, ¿Dónde vives para que uno de mis oficiales te lleve a tu casa?", la soberana cuestiono.

"Vine a buscarlo… dicen que murió en un naufragio. Pero yo no lo creo, ¿Dónde está mi papá?", el pequeño continuaba llorando mientras que observaba a los oficiales que habían llegado desde Neptuno. Esperaba a que el regresara con ellos.

"¡Dioses! Haruka", la aguamarina de inmediato comprendió que aquel niño había perdido a su padre a causa de Adrastos.

"¿Y tu madre?, ¿Dónde está?", con dificultad, Haruka pregunto. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta.

"No tengo mamá. Vine a buscar a mi papá", replico volviendo a limpiarse las lágrimas, "Papi, ¿Donde estas?"

La pena y desesperación con la que el pequeño llamaba a su papá, hicieron que Michiru comenzara a llorar, refugiándose en los brazos de la rubia, "Me destroza el alma verlo así"

"No llores pequeña", Haruka murmuro para tratar de calmarla, aunque sabía bien que eso no bastaría. La rubia la separo gentilmente de su cuerpo, he inclinándose a la altura del pequeño, trato de sonreír; "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Me llamo como mi papá", replico haciendo que ambas mujeres rieran por un momento.

"¿Cómo se llamaba tú papá?", la rubia volvió a cuestionar.

"Arion", replico haciendo una reverencia.

"¿Qué quieres ser de grande, Arion?", la soberana cuestiono al ver que poco a poco dejaba de llorar.

"Me gustan los caballos", replico ruborizado.

"¿Jinete?"

"Soldado como papá", el chiquillo replico inocentemente.

"Ya veo", Haruka se puso de pie, "¿No quieres ser otra cosa?"

"No, quiero ser soldado", confirmo sus palabras.

"¿Tienes más familia?", pregunto la rubia.

"Solo a mi papá… el dueño de nuestra casa me corrió y se burló de mi porque dice que soy huérfano y que nadie quiere a los niños como yo"

Michiru continuaba llorando, "Haruka, tenemos que ayudarlo. Es solo un niño"

"No lo dejare desamparado, tiene que ir a algún lugar"

"Podría quedarse con nosotros durante un tiempo… necesita una familia", Michiru dijo a su oído.

Ante tal petición la rubia negó con la cabeza, "No puede quedarse con nosotros. Lo sabes"

"¿Por qué no?", pregunto su hermosa esposa.

"Porque estoy segura de que no está solo, nadie está solo en este mundo. Muy seguramente tiene a alguien que lo ama, me encargare de que busquen al resto de su familia y él vaya a su lado"

"¿Me lo prometes?", Michiru cuestiono sabiendo la obvia respuesta.

"Por nuestro bebé te lo juro, si no entonces buscaremos una buena familia que quiera acogerlo"

"Eres muy buena"

"Eso es gracias a ti", dijo besando su mejilla. "¿Tienes hambre?", pregunto al chiquillo.

"Si", asintió con vergüenza.

"Tú, ven aquí", Haruka ordeno al guardia que había intentado sacarlo del palacio.

"A sus órdenes", apenado, el hombre hizo una reverencia.

"Llévalo a la cocina, que coma y que alguien lo vista como es debido. Luego que alguien lo lleve al internado… yo daré la orden para que alguien se ocupe de buscar a su familia"

"Como usted ordene… vamos pequeño", el hombre extendió su mano para que la tomara, pero el niño con desconfianza lo rechazo.

"No te hará daño, anda ve con él", Haruka sonrió para darle confianza.

Habiendo ordenado, ambas mujeres de inmediato dirigieron sus pasos a la habitación real y justo cuando entraron en ella y cerraron la puerta, Michiru abrazo a Haruka fuertemente, mientras lloraba en su pecho, "Por culpa de ese maldito hombre ese pequeño se ha quedado huérfano… sin su padre para que cuide por él"

"Lo sé Michiru, no llores", Haruka replico con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Me desgarro el corazón verlo llorar de esa manera… por un momento pensé en nuestro hijo… ¿Qué hubiera sido de él si su papá no hubiera vuelto para cuidarlo?, hubiera sido un huérfano más vagando y llorando por ti"

"A mí también me lo destroza, pero sabes que no tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy y pase lo que pase, siempre estaré con ustedes dos. Anda, no pienses más fatalidades, ahora mismo tengo que ir a mi oficina y convocar al ágora"

"Por favor dime que te ocuparas de las familias de esos hombres que murieron"

"Lo haré, no te preocupes por eso. Ve y descansa", Haruka la guió hasta la cama para que se recostara.

* * *

Haruka ingreso en su oficina y dejándose caer sobre la silla, comenzó a revisar aquellos documentos que habían sido dejados sobre su escritorio.

Justo cuando estaba por comenzar su lectura, alguien llamo a la puerta.

"Adelante", Haruka ordeno sin quitar la vista de aquellos papeles.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Anker, "Alteza", el hombre hizo una reverencia.

"¿Qué sucede?", la rubia cuestiono.

Anker se acercó hasta ella. Haruka levanto la vista, observando como Anker poco a poco se desabrochaba la espada de su cintura y la colocaba sobre el escritorio, "Vengo a entregar mi arma", dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

La soberana lo miro sorprendida, sabía lo que esa acción significaba, "¿Por qué?", había recordado la infinidad de veces en que miro a su padre recibir las armas de sus oficiales.

"Porque soy un inútil y hace tres días lo he comprendido", replico tratando de no llorar.

Haruka se puso de pie, "¿Por qué?", nuevamente cuestiono.

"Por qué jamás he cumplido con mis promesas, hace años no fui capaz de proteger a sus padres y de igual modo hace tres días no fui capaz de poder proteger a su esposa… no merezco estar en su ejército"

Haruka tomo la espada, observándola de cercas, "¿Por qué me la entregas?", volvió a cuestionar.

"Porque no soy digno de llevarla conmigo", Anker replico humillado.

Haruka se encamino hacia él, extendiendo la espada para que Anker la tomara, "No lo eres… cuando era niña muchas veces observe a los oficiales entregarle sus espadas a mi padre, ¿Sabes porque?"

"No alteza, pero supongo que fue por su ineptitud"

"Así es Anker, mi padre les pedía sus espadas porque no eran capaces de cumplir con su deber. Yo no te la estoy pidiendo, porque sabes que confió en ti. Esta espada fue labrada especialmente para ti y quiero que siga contigo. Siempre serás mi más leal oficial. Lo que ocurrió en Neptuno no es tu culpa"

"¿Habla en serio?", sorprendido el hombre pregunto.

"Si, anda tómala y vuelve a tus funciones", Haruka dijo devolviéndola a sus manos.

"Siempre sera un honor servir a su ejército"

"Lo se Anker"

Entonces aquella emotiva plática fue interrumpida por alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

"Yo me retiro. Muchas gracias", Anker hizo una reverencia, saliendo de la oficina.

"Adelante", la soberana ordeno a aquel sujeto que yacía en el umbral de la puerta. Se trataba de Argus, honorable hombre del consejo. Aunque era un poco más joven que Néstor, Haruka sabía que también podía confiar en él, ya que en otro tiempo había sido de los pocos quienes habían aprobado su matrimonio con la aguamarina

"Alteza, lamento interrumpir, pero hay un asunto de suma importancia que quiero hablar con usted"

"Lo sé Argus, estaba por llamarte. Toma asiento. Como sucesor de Néstor, quiero que te ocupes de atender a las familias de los oficiales que murieron en Neptuno, de igual modo en la cocina hay un niño de nombre Arion, al parecer quedo huérfano a causa de lo que sucedió en Neptuno. Quiero que te ocupes de buscar al resto de su familia para que vaya con ellos", Haruka volvió a sentarse en su silla.

Con sus manos, Argus arrugo su brillante túnica, "Sé que es de suma importancia, pero ahora mismo hay otro asunto del que usted debe ocuparse personalmente"

"Soy toda oídos", la soberana replico a sus palabras.

"Se trata de Dennis", el hombre replico temeroso.

"¿Qué con él?, ¿Ahora que dijo en mi contra?"

El anciano respiro profundo antes de continuar, "Es terrible lo que ha propuesto… en su ausencia y con su aparente muerte, intento convencer a varios miembros del consejo para traer la reina de Neptuno a Urano"

"Este es su palacio, es lógico que mi esposa viniera aquí y se quedara", replico la rubia sin mucha sorpresa.

"Lo es alteza, pero su plan consistía en algo monstruoso e innombrable… pretendía que encerráramos a su esposa en alguna torre para que cuando su hijo naciera, fuera arrancado de su lado"

Ante aquellas palabras Haruka se puso de pie, dejando que la silla en la que estaba sentada cayera al piso, "¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, ¿Néstor lo sabía?"

"Todos los sabíamos alteza… Dennis pretendía que su esposa fuera exiliada para que su hijo permaneciera aquí, sin saber siquiera quien fue su madre"

"¿Estabas de acuerdo con ese bastardo?", Haruka se encamino hacia él, tomándole de la túnica con violencia.

"No alteza, yo me negué a ser partícipe de su plan… todos lo hicimos"

Haruka lo solto y saliendo de su oficina, comenzó a gritar mientras se dirigía al ágora, "Dennis, Dennis", sus ojos destellaban con furia.

Entrando en ese recinto de paredes altas, descubrió que aquel hombre yacía sentado en su sitio, "Alteza, que bueno que regreso", se puso de pie para hacer una reverencia.

La rubia se lanzó sobre él, llevando la mano hasta la empuñadura de su espada para herirlo, "Maldito perro traidor"

"Alteza, ¿Qué hace?", ante aquel repentino ataque, algunos consejeros acudieron en auxilio del hombre.

"Ya me deshice de un maldito, así que no tendré problema en deshacerme de ti", grito mientras le golpeaba el rostro, "Así que querías deshacerte de mi esposa… separarla de su hijo"

"Alteza tiene que tranquilizarse", los hombres decían, pero perfectamente sabían que no lograrían hacerla desistir.

"No fue mi intención, ruego y me disculpe"

"Sabes que algo así no se puede disculpar. Traidor", Haruka llevo sus manos hasta el frágil cuello de ese hombre.

"Alteza, no lo haga", alguien grito tras ella.

La rubia torció la boca como si fuera una sonrisa, "Desde el primer minuto odiaste a mi esposa, no puedes tolerar que no haya tomado a tu hija como mi mujer". Con actitud relajada, la soberana se fue poniendo de pie.

Dennis se llevó la mano a la cabeza para cubrirse la herida que el ataque le había producido, "Y me alegro, mi hija no es una cualquiera como para haberse revolcado o casado contigo"

Aunque Haruka quiso volver a golpearlo, la prudencia le hizo saber que no era necesario y que no existe mejor arma para herir más que la lengua, "Que engañado estas, ¡vaya! que la disfrute", rió con burla al recordar como aquella joven había sido suya.

"Mentirosa", Dennis escupió con odio mientras trataba de lanzarse contra ella, pero no le fue posible. Los consejeros lo detenían con fuerza.

"Pregúntaselo", la rubia se acomodo el cabello que caía por su frente, "No hubiera podido tomar por esposa a una cualquiera que se entrego a mi por tan poco"

"Maldita", volvió a gritar.

"Llévense a este hombre de mi vista… el calabozo será tu casa y tus amigas las ratas te harán compañía. A tu familia se le acabaron los privilegios y cuando pregunten el porqué, tú mismo se los dirás", la soberana ordeno con satisfacción mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

"Como usted ordene", dos oficiales sacaron a aquel hombre a rastras.

Aunque por el pasillo se escuchaba como aquel sujeto maldecía, Haruka no le tomo demasiada importancia, así que observando a cada uno de los hombres que quedaban en el consejo, sonrió, "Comprenderán que no puedo confiar en nadie"

"Puede confiar en nosotros", Argus replico.

"Mi confianza es cara, así que después de esto busquen la forma de volver a ganársela. Los traidores merecen mas que el calabozo, Dennis es solo la muestra de lo que les pasara a aquellos que no me obedezcan", se puso de pie y sin decir más se retiró.

* * *

Haruka ingreso en la habitación real y viendo que su esposa dormía, se derrumbó a llorar, haciendo que esta despertara.

"¿Qué pasa Haruka?", Michiru cuestiono acercándose a ella.

"Vámonos Michiru… no quiero estar aquí", Haruka dijo abrazándola.

"¿Por qué?", la aguamarina pregunto preocupada.

"Nos odian… nos aborrecen y solo son hipócritas", replico acariciándole el cabello.

"¿Qué sucedió?", la Neptuniana volvió a preguntar.

"No estabas tan equivocada… había un complot para quitarte a nuestro hijo… te separarían de él de la forma más cruel y yo no estaría para impedirlo"

Esas palabras hicieron que la aguamarina también comenzara a llorar, "No Haruka, no podemos huir. Recuerda lo que te dijo tú padre"

"Dijo que soy la protectora de Urano… que no hay tiempo para el miedo ni la cobardía… este es mi hogar"

"Exacto mi amor… no podemos huir y darles ese gusto"

"He sido buena con ellos, tal y como mi padre me lo dijo, ahora no puedo creer lo que sucedió"

"Entonces se implacable con ellos"

"¿Ser cruel con mi propia gente?", la rubia soberana le acomodo los cabellos que caían por sus hombros.

"Mi amor, no hablo de crueldad, hablo de que debemos hacerles saber quien gobierna"

"Tienes razón pequeña... Prométeme una cosa"

"Lo que quieras mi amor", Michiru replico acariciándole los cabellos.

"Si algo me sucede, huye a Neptuno y si las cosas hay están peor, huye a la luna. Y si eso no es suficiente, huye a donde nadie te conozca y donde nadie pueda quitarte a tu bebé", en ese momento la Uraniana hundió su rostro en el pecho de su esposa.

Michiru beso sus labios, "No diga eso mi amor, nada te sucederá. Debemos ser fuertes", concluyo volviendo a unir sus labios con los de su amada para tranquilizarla, "Todo esto que sucedió nos abrió los ojos para darnos cuenta de que solo podemos confiar entre nosotros dos"

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

No quiero terminar esta historia, pero pronto tendre que hacerlo: (

Kuro1989, Haruka merecía darle su merecido a ese hombre.

Osaka, solo hay un bebé. Pero no creo que ambas solo quieran tener un hijo.

Vicky, a ambas las situó de veinte años (cuatro más que en la historia real), lo hice así para hacerlas a un más maduras.

Kyoky, si Haruka hubiera muerto y a Michiru le hubieran quitado su hijo, sin duda alguna esta última hubiera muerto de tristeza. No podía hacerle algo así. Mejor sería que ambas visitaran a Hotaru, ¿No?

Jessy, Haruka tenía que estar a salvo, tenía que regresar al lado de su esposa.

VaMkHt, una moconovela xd xd (con ese plot que comentas me acorde de María la del barrio), no hubiera sido capaz de postergar el sufrimiento de Michiru al quitarle a su hijo. Sobre el bebé, ya tengo decidido que sera.


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPÍTULO XXXVIII**

 **NOCHE DE CONFESIONES** **;**

 **LA PETICIÓN DE VENUS**

 **(Dos meses después)**

Hacía pocos días que Haruka y Michiru habían llegado de Neptuno, y es que la aguamarina quería pasar los últimos meses de su embarazo en Urano. Era su deseo que su hijo naciera allí, a lo cual Haruka jamás se negaría.

Ahora el viento soplaba con calma, el clima era perfecto como para dar un paseo por los bellos jardines.

Del brazo ambas mujeres caminaban, observando la majestuosa forma en la que las rosas que habían llevado desde la luna crecían llenas de hermosura.

"¿Cómo estás?", la rubia pregunto.

"Cada vez más pesada", la aguamarina soltó una pequeña risa.

Haruka sonrió a sus palabras, "No me refería a eso"

"Lo sé mi amor, es solo una pequeña broma. Estoy y me siento perfectamente bien", Michiru la abrazo por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su fuerte hombro.

"Esta espera me mata", dijo mientras tiernamente con su mano acariciaba el vientre de su esposa.

"Ten un poco más de paciencia, dentro de poco le conocerás, ¡ohh!", Michiru exclamo al sentir aquel tierno movimiento.

"También lo he sentido patear, nuestro hijo también quiere un abrazo", la rubia sonrió.

"Cuando nazca lo colmaremos de ellos. Ahora bésame a mí", la Neptuniana la atrajo aún más hacia su cuerpo para besarla.

Justo cuando estaban por fundirse aún más en un apasionado beso, el cual bien podría terminar en algo más, alguien llego para interrumpirlas. "Alteza", era el mensajero, que haciendo una reverencia se dirigió a ellas.

"¿Qué ocurre?", la rubia pregunto un poco molesta ante su interrupción.

"Carta de la princesa Serenity", el hombre extendió aquella charola de plata hacia ella.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron, pero fue Michiru quien la tomo para darle lectura, "Muchas gracias. Puedes retirarte", ordeno.

El hombre se inclinó un poco, luego se retiró.

"Ábrela", Haruka dijo con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que si mi vida, seguramente se trata de una declaración de amor", Michiru bromeo mientras abría el sobre.

"¿De Serenity?... no lo creo", contesto la otra mientras reía un poco.

"Pero sabes que si puede ser eso", Michiru comenzó con la lectura de aquella carta, "La invitación llego, en una semana se celebrara el cumpleaños de la princesa Serenity", la aguamarina dijo tomando de la mano a su esposa. "Me gustaría asistir, aunque ahora cada vez me resulta más difícil moverme"

"Podemos quedarnos, necesitas descansar"

Michiru se giró hacia ella, comenzando a acariciar el cabello de su amada, "Ve tú, yo me quedare aquí"

"No puedo hacer eso, me necesitas a tu lado"

"Aún falta un par de meses para que este pequeño decida venir a conocernos. Ve, pero pórtate bien"

"No podría dejarte sola, ya iremos el próximo año", replico la rubia tomándola del brazo.

"Mejor llama al médico para que venga y nos diga si es conveniente que haga un viaje tan largo, ¿Qué te parece?"

Haruka apoyo su mano en el vientre de su esposa, "Me parece perfecto.

Ambas mujeres ingresaron en la habitación real, lugar donde esperarían a que el medico acudiera a su llamado.

"Espero y no se tarde", Haruka dijo con cierta impaciencia. Si algo no le gustaba, era esperar por noticias cuando se trataba de la salud de su amada.

"No te desesperes, ya vendrá", la aguamarina replico mientras se sentaba en la suave cama. Y justamente cuando lo hacía, alguien llamo a la puerta. Era el médico.

El doctor que era un hombre mayor, alto y delgado. Sus cabellos y barba ya eran completamente blancos, mientras que sus ojos transmitían una bondad infinita.

Cuando el anciano entro en la habitación, viejos recuerdos acudieron a su memoria. Hacia veinte años del mismo modo acudía a atender a la antigua reina de Urano, mientras que el rey esperaba impaciente de la misma forma en que la ahora reina lo hacía.

"¿Qué sucede?", el hombre pregunto depositando sus cosas sobre la mesa que estaba frente a la cama.

"Queremos saber si está en condiciones de viajar", Haruka replico a su cuestionamiento.

"¿Qué tan lejano sera el viaje?", pregunto el doctor.

"La Luna", respondió la aguamarina.

"Son seis días de viaje en total. Para determinarlo habrá que hacerte una revisión. Quiero que te recuestes y te descubras solo el vientre, dime ¿Cómo te has sentido?", el hombre de barbas blancas cuestiono.

"Más cansada que de costumbre", la aguamarina respondió mientras seguía aquellas instrucciones.

"¿Qué tanto se mueve?", fue la siguiente pregunta mientras la examinaba con una especie de estetoscopio primitivo.

"Es un pequeño torbellino… como su papá", sonrió al responder.

"Gracias por el cumplido", la rubia replico con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

"Eso es bueno. Ahora necesito revisarte físicamente, esto puede ser algo molesto", dijo, a lo que la aguamarina asintió. Entonces el hombre comenzó a palpar su vientre, a veces de forma suave, otras un poco más fuerte. Así estuvo unos momentos, presionando con las yemas de sus dedos sobre el abdomen de aquella hermosa mujer, "Ya puedes cubrirte", dijo no muy animado.

"¿Está todo bien?", la rubia pregunto al notar su semblante de preocupación.

"¿Qué sucede?"

El doctor guardo los instrumentos en el maletín, "Esta perfectamente bien, puede ir a la luna… aunque encontré un pequeño problema", el hombre dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué es?, ¿Qué sucede?", como si ambas mujeres se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en sus palabras, cuestionaron.

El doctor miro a ambas, "Nada de qué preocuparse por el momento, usted y su bebe están perfectamente bien de salud, es solo que aún no se acomoda en la posición correcta para el momento del parto"

"¿Qué debemos hacer?", Michiru pregunto preocupada.

"Nada, solo le pediré que camine, pero sin esforzarse demasiado. Eso lo estimulara para que se acomode, el viaje le hará bien… ahora esperemos que no nos haga lo que su papá nos hizo", sonrió dirigiendo una mirada a la rubia.

"¿Qué?... yo no sé nada de eso… yo solo era un bebé", la Uraniana sonrojada respondió. No era para menos, sabía la historia de su nacimiento.

"Haruka, ¿Qué hiciste?", la aguamarina la cuestiono aun preocupada.

"Nada mi amor"

"Bueno, como la reina no quiere decirlo, lo hare yo. Cuando llego el momento de que ella naciera, tampoco estaba en la posición correcta, llego a este mundo con los pies por delante", el doctor soltó una risa al recordar cuando finalmente la tuvo en sus manos, "Era un bebé grande. La reina sufrió demasiado y su padre estaba nervioso… pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora con su permiso", hizo una reverencia, abandonando la habitación.

"¡Haruka!", Michiru le dirigió una mirada de oprobio.

"Vamos mi amor, no me culpes, yo solo era un bebé. Si yo nací de pies, eso no significa que nuestro bebé vaya a darte problemas", la rubia la abrazo.

"Ojala y no, aunque ya es un torbellino como tú", le dio un beso en los labios, "Espero y no se le ocurra nacer como a tú lo hiciste. Si lo hace, alguien merecerá un castigo"

"No puedes castigarlo, es solo un bebé"

"Me refiero a ti mi amor, ese castigo sera para ti", Michiru rió un poco.

* * *

 **(Dos semanas después)**

Haruka miraba por la ventanilla del transporte que las conduciría de vuelta a la luna. Recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, contemplo a la aguamarina que plácidamente dormía. Y es que aún le resultaba increíble pensar que esa exquisita mujer se hubiera convertido en su esposa.

La rubia cerró los ojos, no con la intención de dormir, pero lo había hecho porque quería recordar como la había conocido, aunque también evitaba pensar en los errores que había cometido para con ella.

Finalmente un oficial se acercó a ella, tocándole levemente el hombro "Alteza, pronto lleguemos". Al escucharle, Haruka abrió los ojos, "Gracias, puedes retirarte".

El hombre hizo una reverencia, obedeciendo a su reina.

Haruka contemplo una vez as a su esposa y acercándose a ella, le beso los labios, "Despierta, ya estamos por llegar"

Michiru poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con aquellos que amorosos la veían, "Que bueno. Necesito recostarme"

La rubia coloco su mano sobre el ya muy abultado vientre de la aguamarina, "Mi amor, creo que lo mejor hubiera sido que nos quedáramos en el castillo Miranda. Hubiéramos enviado un hermoso presente y una carta de felicitación"

Michiru sonrió, llevando su mano al rostro de Haruka, "Por supuesto que no, quería volver al lugar donde te conocí y al que el próximo año volveremos en compañía de nuestro bebé"

"Cierto, pero te veo muy cansada, recuerda que el doctor dijo que no debes extralimitarte"

"Concluí con que no podía dejarte venir sola, sabiendo que a esas jovencitas les gustas tanto"

"Saben que ya tengo una esposa", replico a sus palabras.

"Dudo que les importe saber que estas comprometida"

El transporte proveniente de Urano finalmente toco la superficie de la luna. Luego de unos ajustes en el mismo, Haruka descendió para ayudar a hacerlo a su esposa, "Con cuidado"

"Muchas gracias", le tomo del brazo para comenzar a caminar rumbo al palacio.

Haruka aspiro aquel aroma que le traía tantos recuerdos, "De nuevo en la luna, adoro su perfume"

"Lo mismo digo", la aguamarina replico, "Haruka, no hemos tenido tiempo de pensar en su nombre, ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarlo?"

"Sabes que Michiru"

"Había pensado en que si es niña la llamare Haruka"

La rubia soberana rió un poco, "¿Y si es un niño?"

"Haruka también es un lindo nombre para un hombrecito"

"Si es niña mejor la llamaremos Michiru"

"Mi amor, creo que lo del nombre mejor lo decido yo… tú solo disfrutaste hacerlo, y yo he sufrido centenares de achaques. Lo he llevado durante muchos meses en mi cuerpo, además de que sufriré demasiado cuando dé a luz"

"Está bien, sea cual sea el caso podrás darle mi nombre", vencida, la rubia se resignó a la decisión que su esposa ya había tomado.

Ambas mujeres ingresaron al palacio. La niña de Saturno que jugaba cercas de ahí las miro llegar, saliendo de inmediato a su encuentro, "Mamá, papá", grito al ver que ambas habían vuelto, y que sobre todo la Uraniana estaba perfectamente bien.

"Hola pequeña", Michiru dijo, pero la pequeña al verla un poco más de cercas se quedó quieta.

"¿Qué ya no nos reconoces?, somos papa y mama", la Uraniana señalo extendiendo sus brazos para recibirla en ellos.

La princesa de Saturno poco a poco comenzó a acercarse hacia ellas, "Hola", finalmente dijo al encontrarse de frente con Michiru.

"¿Qué te sucede pequeña?", la aguamarina pregunto con una sonrisa.

Con cierto temor, la pequeña comenzó a examinarla de cercas, "¿Qué tienes ahí?", pregunto colocando su pequeña mano en el vientre de la reina de Neptuno. Entonces sonrió un poco, "Es extraño, se mueve"

Michiru se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura, "Es un bebé, el bebé que hace mucho me dijiste que tendría con Urano"

"Yo lo hice", Haruka dijo con el pecho inflamado de orgullo.

"¡Haruka!", la aguamarina la reprendió ante aquellas palabras que seguramente la niña no entendería.

Hotaru sonrió llena de alegría, "Te lo dije", entonces apoyo la cabeza en el vientre de la aguamarina, "Es u ..."

"No, hasta ese momento quiero saber si es un niño o una niña", la reina de Urano se llevó las manos a la cabeza para cubrirse los oídos

Las siguientes en aparecer a su encuentro fueron Serenity y el resto de las princesas planetarias, quienes al verlas no pudieron evitar llevarse una sorpresa.

"Mi… Mi.. chiru", la princesa de la luna balbuceo.

"Feliz cumpleaños Serenity", respondió la otra con una sonrisa.

"Qué bueno que vinieron", Jupiter también las observaba sorprendida.

"¿No me saludas a mí?", la rubia Uraniana guiño un ojo para con la selenita.

"Por supuesto que si Haruka, es solo que estoy… sin palabras"

"Neptuno… Te ves hermosa", Marte rompió con aquella situación tan embarazosa.

"Muchas gracias Marte", respondió la reina de Neptuno y Urano.

"Michiru, ¿Es lo que pienso?", Serenity finalmente se animó a cuestionar.

"Por supuesto princesa, Haruka y yo logramos concebir un bebé", la aguamarina dijo con total naturalidad.

"¿Qué?", como si de un coro se tratara, las jóvenes unieron sus voces en una sola.

"Yo lo hice, ¿Quieren los detalles?", la rubia pregunto.

"Si, es decir no… pero, ¿Cómo?", Ami sorprendida buscaba la respuesta a tan semejante enigma.

Venus no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó a escuchar en silencio, mientras viejos recuerdos acudían a su memoria.

"Un viejo sabio de Urano me dio la extraña clave para hacerlo posible… ahora sinos disculpan, iremos a saludar a la reina Serenity. Michiru está cansada y necesita recostarse"

"Por supuesto, adelante", las jóvenes dijeron viendo como ambas mujeres y Hotaru se alejaban por el pasillo principal.

* * *

 **(Esa noche)**

La fiesta dentro del palacio había comenzado. Los invitados comenzaban a llegar, llenando aquella majestuosa sala con su presencia.

Haruka ingreso al salón del brazo de su esposa. Sonriendo, recordó la primera vez que cruzo aquella sala y que significó el gran encuentro con la princesa de Neptuno.

La mujer de cabellos aguamarina lucia hermosa envuelta en aquel vestido amarillo. Orgullosa lucia su estado de buena esperanza.

Aquel hombre, como esa noche golpeo su báculo contra el suelo, pero en lugar de anunciar solo a una princesa, anuncio a dos reinas "Sus altezas, Tenousei y Kaiousei. Reinas de Urano y Neptuno"

Ambas mujeres bajaron la escalera, atrayendo la mirada de los curiosos que les contemplaban, pero aquello nada les importaba, eran felices en su sola compañía. Para ellas nada importaba más que estar juntas.

"¿Estas bien?", Haruka pregunto al ver la mueca de dolor que su esposa había puesto.

"Lo estoy, pero debo decir que he sentido un movimiento muy fuerte... no te preocupes" respondió tratando de tranquilizar a su amada.

"Mi amor, si te sientes mal podemos disculparnos y retirarnos a la habitación. Serenity sabrá comprender", la rubia la rodeo con su brazo.

"Me siento bien, por eso mismo decidí descansar toda la tarde, para poder mantenerme despierta durante la fiesta", tomo de las mejillas a la rubia para besarla.

La hermosa princesa de la Luna al verlas llegar se dirigió hasta ellas, luego de abrazarlas, prosiguió a hablar, "Haruka, como siempre te ves tan atractiva... Michiru, estas hermosa"

"Gracias princesa", Michiru respondió.

"¿Dónde están las demás?", Haruka pregunto al percatarse de que extrañamente la princesa se encontraba sin su compañía.

Serenity sonrió, "Sabes cómo somos las chicas, tardamos horas en estar preparadas"

"Por supuesto que lo sé, por eso cuando mi hermosa sirena me dice que estará lista en un minuto, sé que tardara hasta una hora"

"Eso no es verdad", Michiru señalo, " Aunque quizás tengas razón, pero es que tú no necesitas mucho arreglo para lucir increíblemente atractiva. Yo por el contrario tardo horas para lucir hermosa para ti", la aguamarina deposito un beso en sus labios.

"Tú siempre luces hermosa y perfecta para mí", Haruka respondió besándola de forma apasionada.

Serenity las observo sonrojada, recordando el beso que la rubia le había dado aquella tarde durante la competencia contra la belicosa diosa. Aquella pasión y aquel deseo que la deiforme Uraniana le había transmitido, era lo que desde un inicio sentía por la hermosa diosa de los mares. Endimion por el contrario jamás se había atrevido a besarla con aquella pasión y deseo, ¿Cuándo llegaría el momento en el que finalmente lo haría? Volviendo a la realidad, interrumpió aquel momento tan pasional, "Michiru, espero estar igual de hermosa que tú cuando llegue el momento de que Endimión y yo tengamos un bebé"

"Por supuesto que lo estarás, eres muy linda", sonrojada, la Neptuniana respondió.

Entonces las hermosas cuatro deidades se hicieron presentes, uniéndose a aquella platica.

"Buenas noches", saludaron uniendo sus voces.

Júpiter, contemplo a la hermosa diosa de los mares y no pudiendo evitarlo, se dirigió a ella, "Disculpa Neptuno, ¿Puedo?", sonrojada cuestiono.

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió. La hermosa Joviana de cabellos castaños llevo su mano al vientre de la aguamarina, sintiendo esos suaves movimientos en su interior, "¡Vaya, es maravilloso!", sorprendida exclamo.

"Saber y sentir que está ahí es más que maravilloso", la Neptuniana replico.

"Su hijo sera increíblemente hermoso, o hermosa", Marte suspiro ante esa escena.

"Por supuesto, su madre es la más hermosa de las mujeres", la rubia dijo completamente enamorada.

La pequeña de Saturno se acercó a la protectora de Neptuno para abrazarla, "¿Me dejaras jugar con tu bebé?"

"Pequeña, sabes que si"

"Podremos conocerle en el próximo cumpleaños de Serenity", Mercurio aun sorprendida dados los acontecimientos, señalo.

Venus permanecía en silencio, contemplando a aquella hermosa pareja que ella misma había unido en el más sagrado de los matrimonios. Sin duda alguna sus pensamientos la envolvían totalmente en un torbellino de ambiguas emociones.

"La música esta hermosa, ¿Me acompaña a bailar?", la rubia pregunto a su esposa.

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió cediendo su mano a la hermosa semidiosa de Urano.

Comenzando a bailar aquella hermosa melodía, la aguamarina recargo su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia, "Me haces tan feliz"

"¿Mucho?"

"Demasiado muy feliz, debo confesar que aquella noche quería bailar contigo durante toda la fiesta. Me resultaste tan atractivo, que sentía mis piernas temblar. Ahogaba mis suspiros en mi pecho para que no sospecharas cuanto ya me gustabas. Sin embargo guarde silencio porque pensé que te resultaría una tonta. Además pensaba que si me acercaba más a ti, quizás tú terminarías aprovechándote de mi ingenuidad"

"Fui muy tonta al no darme cuenta de lo que sentías por mí y aún más por confundirme con aquella extraña sensación que comenzaba a experimentar por ti… y que creí que solo era deseo", capturo los labios de su esposa en los suyos.

"El día que besaste a Serenity sentí morirme. Pensé que si eras capaz de jugar con esa jovencita, nada bueno podía esperar yo si te decía cuanto te quería"

Haruka recordó aquel momento, llenándosele el corazón de pesar, "Lo recuerdo, fui muy estúpida, ¿Quieres saber una cosa?"

"¿Qué cosa?", cuestiono su esposa.

"La bese pensando en ti y en nadie más, no podía besarte a ti y lo hice con ella mientras imaginaba que eras tú quien correspondía a mis besos... lo mismo debo decir de... ella, imaginaba que eras tú quien me acariciaba, porque pensaba que yo no podría aspirar una mujer tan buena como tú"

Michiru se abrazó más hacia su cuerpo, "No lo sabía, jamás lo había pensado de esa manera... en verdad nunca pensé que sería tu esposa", la aguamarina la miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"No llores, no quiero que las lágrimas empañen la hermosura de estos ojos tan preciosos que me ven con tanto amor", con el dorso de su mano, le limpio aquellas que ahora surcaban sus mejillas.

"Lo lamento mucho, estoy muy sensible... en cuanto tengamos oportunidad huyamos de la fiesta y vayamos a la habitación, disfrutemos de nuestra mutua compañía y de nuestro amor, ¿sí?", lanzo una sonrisa coqueta a la rubia.

"Con mucho gusto iré a donde tú quieras"

La melodía termino, Haruka y Michiru volvían a donde las demás princesas. La aguamarina tomo asiento, mientras que Serenity sonriendo cuestiono, "Michiru, ¿Me prestas a Haruka un momento?, no hay mejor regalo de cumpleaños más que bailar con ella"

Michiru sonrió, "Por supuesto que sí".

Ante esas palabras la rubia dudo. "Pero..." intento decir, sin embargo su amada la interrumpió.

"Mi amor, ve. No seas descortés con ella"

La Uraniana se encogió de hombros, si su esposa lo pedía ella simplemente tenía que obedecer.

Como siempre, los músicos al ver a la princesa de la luna, entonaron el vals que hacía muchos años alguien había compuesto especialmente para ella.

"¿Haruka?", la selenita sonrojada dijo mientras esta la tomaba del brazo y la menuda cintura.

"Dime"

"Aquella vez que me besaste, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?", era algo que hacía mucho tiempo quería preguntarlo.

Los colores se subieron al rostro de Haruka, había que responder, "Yo lamento haberlo hecho... en primera lo hice porque quería volver a Urano diciendo que había tenido la osadía de haber besado a la princesa de la luna, en segunda... porque yo ya amaba a Michiru, imagine por un momento que tus castos labios eran los de ella"

Serenity cerró los ojos, "Muy bien yo comprendí que ese beso no era para mí. Estaba cargado de un infinito deseo y una inmensa pasión... él jamás me ha besado como tú lo hiciste y en verdad deseo que lo haga. Me hubiera gustado haberte conocido a ti antes que a Endimion...", habiendo dicho, la Selenita ahogo un suspiro en su pecho.

La semidiosa no respondió nada, en silencio simplemente espero que la melodía terminara para volver a los brazos de la mujer que amaba.

* * *

( **Más tarde. Habitación Tritón)**

Ambas mujeres ingresaron en la habitación. Michiru estaba cansada y la rubia un poco mareada, era el efecto que el vino había causado en ella.

"Estoy cansada", Haruka dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama para quitarse las pesadas botas.

"¿Mucho?", la hermosa protectora de Neptuno pregunto mientras lentamente se sacaba el vestido.

La Uraniana la observo, recostándose en la cama con los brazos bajo su cabeza, "No", se reincorporo un poco para atraerla hacia el lecho.

"Eso me alegra, esta mujer quiere mucho amor", dijo envolviendo a la rubia en un abrazo.

"Y lo tendrás", Haruka replico besándole los labios.

Michiru sonrió con malicia y separando a Haruka de su cuerpo, la empujo sobre la cama y justo cuando ella estaba por saltar sobre la rubia, la jarra que yacía al lado del lecho, cayó al suelo a causa de la vibración causada.

"¡Maldición!", la aguamarina expreso apenada.

"Iré a buscar una nueva"

"No es necesario, los vasos no se rompieron, podemos beber el agua proveniente del lavabo", Michiru señalo apenada.

"Deja que vaya, no tardare", replico poniéndose de pie y volviendo a vestir las ropas que anteriormente se había quitado.

"Está bien", Michiru se inclinó para recoger aquellos grandes trozos de cristal. Entonces le dirijo la mirada a Haruka, "No te tardes, te estaré esperando mi amor"

"No te preocupes, volveré de inmediato", la rubia sonrió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

 **(Pasillo)**

Haruka caminaba por aquel pasillo, solo sonido de sus botas sobre el piso se escuchaba. Hasta aquella paz fue interrumpida por Venus, quien había aparecido a su encuentro.

"Esperaba verte a solas", la hermosa diosa del amor se acercó a ella, abrazándola seductoramente por el cuello.

"¿Para qué?", Urano pregunto no dando importancia a las palabras de esa mujer.

"Quería recordar los buenos tiempos contigo... ya sabes que es lo que quiero"

"No sé a qué te refieres", respondió tomándola de los brazos para que la soltara.

"Lo sabes... y quiero que sepas que como tú no hay ni habrá nadie", Venus mantuvo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de aquella mujer.

"Lamento escuchar esas palabras. Ahora con permiso, mi esposa me espera", Urano la alejo de su cuerpo, dirigiendo sus pasos de vuelta a la habitación Tritón.

Venus se adelantó, quedando justo frente a ella para bloquearle el paso, "Me gustaría mucho que me dieras un poco de ti"

Aquellas palabras Haruka no las comprendió, "No sé qué es lo que me pides"

Venus la miro a los ojos nuevamente, "Haruka, yo quiero que tú sepas que después de ti no hubo nadie. Decidí mantenerme limpia solo para ti, para el momento en el que quisieras volver a mi"

"En vano has esperado, no detengas mi camino y déjame pasar"

"Haruka, ahora que puedes hacerlo, me gustaría mucho que me dieras un hijo", la diosa volvió a abrazarla por el cuello.

"¿Qué?", la reina de Urano la miro incrédula, no podía creer que pidiera aquello. Esas palabras la petrificaron por completo.

"Así es Haruka", la tomo por el cuello, hundiendo sus dedos en aquellos rubios cabellos, "Si, quiero que me des un hijo para verte en sus ojos, escuchar tu voz saliendo de sus labios, y darle a él el amor de madre que a ti como mujer no pude darte"

Urano la miro sorprendida y tomándola de los brazos para que la soltara, hablo; "No sé porque piensas que yo accederé a semejante petición"

"Te lo pido en memoria de aquello que paso entre nosotros, por favor. No sé en qué momento me enamore de ti, pero es algo que muy tarde comprendí. Yo cuidare de nuestro hijo y vigilare que se convierta en un hombre de bien. Sera noble como tú. Gobernara Venus con bondad y yo le diré que su padre fue el más valiente y el más leal de todos los hombres. Si es mujer, ella será una mujer buena y muy diferente a mí. Ella gobernara con amor… yo sabré guardar tu identidad y nunca nadie sabrá que ese hijo es tuyo y mío, ni siquiera ella tiene que saberlo"

Haruka no podía comprender que ella pidiera eso, separándola nuevamente de su cuerpo, prosiguió, "Venus, lo que sucedió entre nosotros lo disfrute y mucho, pero quedo en el pasado. Lamento no poder cumplir tu suplica, ahora debo volver al lado de mi amorosa esposa, quien espera por mi"

La hermosa diosa bajo la mirada, liberándola de sus brazos, "Nadie podría separarlos, ni siquiera yo que soy la diosa del amor… pero anda, te juro que ella no se enterara y si lo hiciera, te ama tanto que perdonaría tu falta sin pensarlo"

"Imposible… además yo no podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo sabiendo que hay un hijo mío en algún lugar, al cual yo no podría ver. Además de que sería mi deshonra por haber faltado a la madre de mi primogénito"

"Entiendo tu negativa, entonces ven y solo pasa la noche conmigo. Que sea la última vez", la Venusiana pidió.

"Olvídalo Venus, en verdad espero y alguien llegue a ti y que seas muy feliz"

"Comprendo, no sé porque pido semejantes cosas, si es obvio que jamás la engañarías. Pero al menos me hubiera gustado que besaras mis labios una vez más. De esa manera yo te habría olvidado… En esta vida y en las siguientes que nos encontremos, yo juro que te voy a amar", la diosa del amor dijo al ver como poco a poco su amada Urano se alejaba de ella.

* * *

 **(Habitación Tritón)**

Sorprendía y con el corazón acelerado, Haruka ingreso en la habitación.

"¿Y la jarra?", pregunto la aguamarina al verla volver sin ella.

"A medio camino comprendí que no la necesitamos, la urgencia de volver a tu lado me hizo regresar", respondió mientras comenzaba a desnudarse.

Sin pensarlo, Michiru se lanzó a sus brazos. Besándola con una pasión desmedida, llegando al punto de arrancarle los botones del saco para desnudarle rápidamente. No podía esperar más por aquellos besos y aquellas caricias, "Te necesito", murmuro al sentir los labios de la rubia en su cuello.

"Y yo a ti", la hermosa semidiosa condujo a la aguamarina hasta el lecho, donde la recostó para luego arrancarle el vestido, desnudándola en un instante. Al verla así, sonrió al contemplar aquel cuerpo tan lleno de amor.

"¿Te gusta?", pregunto la Neptuniana.

"Por supuesto", con desesperación comenzó a besar su cuerpo. "Como no tienes idea mi amor", beso sus labios una vez más, entregándose a ella en cuerpo y alma, olvidando por completo lo sucedido en el pasillo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Osaka, aún le falta tiempo a ese bebé, adelantar su nacimiento seria peligroso. He comenzado a pensar en cómo es que pondré a sus descendientes en la tierra.

Kyoky, nada mejor que el cumpleaños de la princesa para tomarse ese descanso.

GreciaTenoh , la muerte de Adrastos no la había relatado porque quería que la aparición de Haruka fuera una sorpresa, por eso espere hasta un capitulo después para hacerlo.

Jessy, esperemos y no sean problemas serios.

VaMkHt, para el niño que apareció no tengo planes, simplemente lo incluí para mostrar cuánto daño hizo ese sujeto, y como pudo haber terminado el hijo de ambas si ese sujeto las hubiera asesinado.

Kuro1989, me alegra que a tu regreso hayas encontrado la actualización.

Vicky. Creo que debí haber escrito más sobre las mujeres de Urano (las conocidas, que sabemos quiénes son y las desconocidas), ahora sabemos que Venus se enamoro completamente de Urano. Ella, Misaki y Michiru han sido las mujeres que más han querido a Haruka, aunque ella solo ama a una sola.


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPÍTULO** **XXXIX**

 **NACIMIENTO**

 **(Semanas después. En algún lejano lugar)**

Dentro de aquel templo de altas columnas y brillantes pisos de plata, una hermosa mujer de rubia y larga cabellera encendió el candelabro, impregnando el ambiente de aquel salón con suaves perfumes y aceites.

Mientras lo hacía un extraño presentimiento se apodero de ella, así que introduciendo la mano dentro de su bolsillo, extrajo aquel reloj de arena para observar como el último grano que quedaba caía sobre los demás que yacían en el fondo. Con una sonrisa se acercó a uno de los grandes ventanales para contemplar el cielo aun estrellado. Entonces observo como el éter se había coronado con una hermosa aurora boreal, "Es la hora", dijo con satisfacción mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia aquella habitación de paredes de nácar.

Ingresando en ella tomo el más hermoso de sus vestidos, el cual había sido bordado con hilo de oro y plata, sus menudos y pálidos pies los calzo con unas preciosas sandalias aladas, las cuales eran regalo de una antigua soberana de Mercurio.

Con delicadeza peino sus cabellos con un peine de plata, y entonces con cuidado coloco sobre su cabeza una corona.

Sus hermosos senos los perfumo con la siempre dulce ambrosía, regalo que le había entregado la hermosa soberana de Venus.

Cuando finalmente estuvo vestida, con una sonrisa la mujer se dirigió a aquel cajón, y abriéndolo observo que sobre una almohadilla de color esmeralda cuatro sonajas de plata y adornadas con cascabeles descansaban. Con atención observo cada una y entonces tomo una de ellas y ciñéndola a su cintura con un hermoso listón de seda blanca prosiguió a hablar, "Ustedes deben esperar su momento", habiendo dicho salió del templo con camino hacia el hermoso castillo Miranda.

* * *

 **(Castillo Miranda. Habitación real)**

Era muy de mañana cuando la rubia despertó al percibir el débil soplar del viento que había entrado a la habitación atreves del balcón. Sin moverse mucho se reincorporo un poco para contemplar a su esposa, la cual permanecía sumida en un profundo sueño. No quería despertarla, así que solamente se limitó a verla en silencio, observando el suave movimiento de su pecho al respirar.

La aguamarina por su parte no tardó mucho tiempo en percibir la mirada de la rubia sobre ella, así que abriendo los ojos se encontró con ella, "Buenos días", dijo estirándose con un poco de dificultad.

"Buenos días", la rubia se arrastró hasta ella, besándole tiernamente los labios.

"¿Hace mucho que despertaste?", la hermosa Neptuniana le acaricio el rostro.

"No, pero cuando lo he hecho me he encontrado con una hermosa mujer durmiendo a mi lado", Haruka replico volviendo a unir sus labios con los de ella.

"Me pondré muy celosa", la aguamarina sonrió ante aquellas palabras que su amada le había dirigido.

"No tienes por qué estar celosa", Haruka la envolvió en sus brazos mientras contemplaba aquella vieja cuna que yacía al lado de la cama, "Michi, anoche olvide preguntarlo, pero ¿Qué hace aquí esa reliquia?"

"Yo misma fui a buscarla, ¿No te gusta?"

-Flashback-

 _La hermosa aguamarina yacía de pie junto aquella mujer, quien buscando entre sus llaves encontró la que a la reina le interesaba._

" _Es esta", la mujer dijo mientras la introducía en la vieja cerradura, "Esta habitación fue cerrada poco tiempo después de que la princesa cumpliera doce años"_

" _¿Por qué haría algo así?", la protectora de Neptuno pregunto._

" _Fue cuando se mudó al palacio Titania", replico la mujer mientras empujaba la pesada puerta. "No debería ingresar, hace ocho años que no se limpia por órdenes de ella"_

" _Es muy terca, pero yo ordeno que se limpie", Michiru saco su pañuelo para cubrirse la nariz e ingresar en aquel recinto._

 _La mujer de inmediato se dirigió a los ventanales para levantar las cortinas y permitir con ello que la luz penetrara en el interior._

 _Michiru contemplo la cama que había pertenecido a su amada cuando niña, sobre los muebles cubiertos de polvo y suciedad estaban aquellos juguetes de madera que algún carpintero había fabricado para ella, "Que bello", dijo tomando un pequeño caballo el cual era montado por un jinete. Junto al mismo yacía una vieja espada de madera._

" _Hay esta lo que busca", la mujer señalo hacia un mueble cubierto por una sábana blanca._

" _Espero y este en buenas condiciones", la Neptuniana replico acercándose para descubrirla, "Es hermosa", dijo mirando aquella cuna._

" _En esa cuna han dormido los últimos tres reyes de Urano", la mujer se acercó para limpiarla un poco._

" _Dioses Haruka, eras muy pequeña", pensó con ternura. "Servirá para que duerma un cuarto bebé, ordeno que esta habitación sea limpiada y la cuna transportada a la habitación real", la preciosa reina ordeno, llevándose aquel juguete de madera en sus manos._

-Fin flashback-

"Es muy vieja, en ella durmió mi abuelo, mi padre y yo", Haruka dijo.

"Por eso la traje, que nuestro hijo duerma en donde tú dormiste y con nosotros. También ordene que tu habitación de niña fuera limpiada y re-acondicionada", Michiru replico acariciándole las mejillas.

"¿Para qué, si dormirá con nosotros?", Haruka se encogió de hombros.

"¿De bebé dormías con tus padres?"

"Dormía con la nana"

Michiru soltó una pequeña risa, "¿Solo dormías con ella?"

"Por supuesto, era un bebé y no entendía de malicia", la Uraniana se defendió.

"Eso no importa, es solo que quiero que duerma con nosotros, además no siempre sera un bebé y entonces tendrá que dormir en otro lado, tu antigua habitación por ejemplo"

"Ya entendí"

"Ahora dime, ¿Que planes tienes para hoy?", la aguamarina pregunto dejando que la otra mujer la envolviera aun mas en sus brazos.

"Tengo reunión con el consejo, más tarde tendré que salir y dar un recorrido, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

"Me encantaría acompañarte, pero no puedo hacerlo. Por favor, no demores tanto. Este bebé pronto nacerá y quiero que estés conmigo para sostenerme la mano"

"¿Quieres que este a tu lado en ese momento?"

"Naturalmente, el nacimiento de nuestro hijo sera como la culminación de nuestro acto de amor, solo que no sera nada excitante"

"No tardare mucho, te lo prometo. Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Quieres llamar a alguna nodriza para que lo alimente?, ¿Nanas para que lo cuiden?"

La aguamarina la miro a los ojos, sin duda alguna estaba un poco molesta ante las preguntas que Haruka había hecho; "¿Qué clase de madre piensas que soy?, ¿Crees que quiero que otra mujer venga a hacer mi oficio de madre?"

"No te molestes, era una simple pregunta", la rubia dijo apenada.

"Está bien", tiernamente le acaricio su mejilla, "Por supuesto que no quiero que llames a nadie, quiero ser yo quien lo alimente, me llena de profundo ilusión hacerlo. Además quiero ser yo quien se ocupe personalmente de él o de ella"

Haruka sonrió ante sus hermosas palabras, "Sin duda alguna serás una excelente madre"

En medio de aquella felicidad de pronto los ojos de Michiru se tornaron tristes, cambiando con ellos su tono de voz por uno más serio, "Haruka, hay algo que quiero pedirte"

"¿Qué es?", pregunto preocupada ante aquel repentino cambio en su rostro,

"Bueno, sabemos que cualquier cosa puede pasar y si algo llegara a pasarme… salva a nuestro bebé", los ojos de la aguamarina se tornaron cristalinos.

"Pero qué cosas dices mujer, nada pasara", la rubia respondió ahogando cualquier pensamiento de fatalidad que pudiera surcar su cabeza.

"Prométeme que lo salvaras por sobre mí", afligida volvió a pedir.

"Michi, por favor no pienses eso que ahora estas… pensando", Haruka se puso de pie.

"Prométemelo"

"No lo haré. Estarás bien, nada te sucederá. No sé porque mencionas semejantes cosas", Haruka se giró, dándole la espalda comenzó a vestirse.

Michiru se levantó de la cama y encaminándose hacia ella para confrontarla, la envolvió entre sus brazos mientras volvía a suplicar, "Mi amor… por favor"

La rubia la miro a los ojos, viendo como lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de su amada, "Te lo prometo porque me pides que lo haga, no porque algo vaya realmente a suceder y yo tenga que elegir"

La aguamarina continuo viéndola a los ojos, "Si llego a morir, encuentra a alguien que te amé y ame a nuestro crió"

"Eso sí que no, suficiente me has hecho prometer. Estarás bien"

"Entonces no lo prometas, pero si algo llega a sucederme quiero que seas feliz… incuso con ella, si en verdad te ama amara a mi hijo", Michiru dijo refiriéndose a la rubia diosa del amor.

"¿Qué?", Haruka cuestiono sin estar segura de lo que su amada le había dicho.

"Sabes que ella te ama. No lo niegues"

"¿Por qué lo dices?", Haruka pregunto con preocupación.

"Siempre lo he sabido por cómo te mira y te habla"

Haruka no pudo contener las lágrimas de culpa que aquello le causaba, así que simplemente dejo que rodaran por sus mejillas, "Michi, perdóname por callármelo durante estas semanas, pero ella me confeso cuanto me ama, y todo este tiempo me sentí culpable por no decírtelo. Yo te juro que nada…." trato de decir, pero los dedos de la aguamarina presionados contra sus labios se lo impidieron.

"No digas nada mi amor. Confió en ti", término por silenciar aquellos labios con un beso.

* * *

Hacia media mañana la mujer de cabellos aguamarina se abrazaba a la rubia, quien partiría en un rápido recorrido hacia una de las aldeas.

"No te demores, ¿Si?", Michiru pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Volveré antes del anochecer. No te preocupes", la rubia semidiosa se inclinó para besarle.

"Cuídate mucho"

Haruka sonrió, acariciándole dulcemente el cabello, "Tú también cuídate". Sin querer se alejó de ella para montar su caballo…

El camino que tomo la caravana de la reina era el más corto, ya que quería demorar lo menos posible en volver a los brazos de su esposa quien aguardaba por su regreso.

Sonriente cabalgaba, hasta que un fuerte viento hizo que detuvieran la marcha. El caballo de la rubia relincho, retrocediendo un poco. Haruka en vano trato de hacerlo avanzar.

"Vamos Furia, ¿Que sucede?", hablo mientras le acariciaba los bellos crines negros, "¿Que es este viento?", se preguntó a si misma cuando aquella ráfaga se volvió aún más pesada.

"Tenemos que volver. No podremos avanzar", uno de los oficiales sugirió.

"Vamos Furia, avanza", con sus botas, Haruka golpeo un poco al brioso animal, pero entonces el mismo retrocedió y con voluntad propia y sin que nadie lo guiara, el caballo comenzó a correr de vuelta hacia el castillo Miranda.

* * *

 **(Jardines, Castillo Miranda)**

En los bellos jardines del castillo Miranda, Michiru se encontraba sentada sobre una banca de granito. Concentrada tejía una hermosa labor que le servirá para vestir a su hijo. Feliz sonreía a cada puntada dada, hasta que sintió como si el mar le hablara.

"¿Qué sucede?", se preguntó a si misma mientras tomaba su maravilloso espejo para ver qué era lo que ocurría. Pero el mismo solo le mostró una sombra difusa y seguido, la imagen de Haruka quien volvía a todo galope hacia el castillo.

Poniéndose de pie, dio un paso y al hacerlo, terribles dolores la hicieron presa. Temerosa, contemplo aquello que escurría por sus piernas.

"¿Se encuentra bien alteza?", pregunto un oficial que cerca estaba.

"Haruka... díganle que venga", con una sonrisa logro articular en medio de aquellos dolores.

"¿Necesita ayuda para llegar a la habitación?", el hombre pregunto al verla que se movía con dificultad.

"No… ve y busca al médico, y que alguien vaya y le diga a la reina que tiene que venir", replico comenzando a caminar rumbo al castillo.

Mientras avanzaba, aquellos dolores que habían comenzado a mortificarla cesaron, dándole oportunidad de llegar hasta la entrada del castillo. Entonces aquel dolor volvió, haciéndola que gritara y atrajera con ello la atención de los criados que cerca de ahí cumplían con sus funciones, "Midori, ven", grito mientras se apoyaba en un muro.

La joven que hacía varias semanas había llegado desde Neptuno hasta Urano apareció a su encuentro, "Tranquilícese, el medico pronto llegara"

"Necesito a Haruka, ¿Dónde está?", se aferró a la mano de su amiga.

"Ya fueron a buscarle, no tardará en llegar"

Con dificultad, Michiru siguió avanzando por aquel pasillo, donde en el fondo se encontraba la habitación real.

"Permítanos ayudarla", preocupadas las mujeres pedían.

"Puedo hacerlo sola", replico con una sonrisa en los labios mientras su mano se posaba en la hermosa chapa de cristal de su habitación. Empujando la puerta ingreso en ella.

Como pudo y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logro llegar hasta la cama, donde se recostó. Estaba cansada. "Sabía que dolería, pero no imagine que tanto", dijo con una sonrisa mientras posaba su mano sobre su vientre.

"Es solo el principio", una mujer se acercó a ella para ponerle una compresa con agua fría en la frente.

"No diga eso. La pondrá nerviosa", Midori la reprendió ante aquellas palabras.

Afuera de la habitación las personas del servicio comenzaban a agolparse, no permitiendo con ello que el doctor ingresara en la habitación, "Con permiso, necesito pasar", con dificultad se habría paso entre esa multitud de gente.

Los criados al ver que se trataba del médico se hicieron a un lado para que ingresara en la habitación.

Apenas entro, se encontró con que la reina de Neptuno estaba lista para dar a luz, "¿Dónde está la reina?", preocupado pregunto.

"Salió esta mañana, pera ya fueron a darle aviso para que regrese", asustada, Midori respondió.

El hombre tomo su estetoscopio, comenzando a revisar a Michiru, "Su presión está cayendo", luego deslizo sus manos a lo largo del vientre de la aguamarina, "Está en posición. Ilitia, ¿Dónde estás? Esta mujer te necesita", rogó preocupado.

"¿Quién es Ilitia?", Michiru pregunto mientras la necesidad de pujar la invadía.

"No sé si llegaran a tiempo... la reina está muy mal", nervioso sumergió sus manos en alcohol, "Tendré que ayudarle yo sino... perderemos a ambos"

La Neptuniana lanzaba fuertes gritos de dolor, menguando cada vez más sus fuerzas, mientras que en sollozos murmuraba; "Haruka, ¿Dónde estás?". De pronto sucedió lo que el medico temía, la aguamarina perdió el conocimiento.

"No me haga esto por favor", murmuro en tono bajo.

Los criados aguardaban en la entrada de la habitación, hasta que su atención se desvió hacia aquella hermosa mujer que por el pasillo caminaba en dirección a ellos.

Era una mujer muy alta, sus hermosos cabellos rubios estaban perfectamente peinados y bien colocados debajo de un fino tocado, su piel pálida estaba ligeramente encendida en el área de las mejillas, sus grandes ojos azules brillaban bajo aquellas negras pestañas. Sus labios que eran aterciopelados y rosados enmarcaban una sonrisa de felicidad. Calzando sus pies, unas ligeras sandalias aladas, mientras que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un hermoso vestido bordado con hilos de oro. Ceñida a la menuda cintura llevaba una sonaja de plata adornada con cascabeles de plata que al caminar, su suave movimiento de caderas hacia que aquel artefacto sonara con una melodía que tranquilizaría y haría dormir a cualquiera. El movimiento del dobladillo de su enagua dejaba un dulce aroma a rosas frescas.

Con profundo asombro los sirvientes la vieron acercarse mientras quedaban maravillados con su hermosura y con el perfume que su cuerpo dejaba por donde pasaba.

"Con permiso", dijo con tono sereno mientras aquellas personas le daban paso para que ingresara en la habitación.

"¿Quién es ella?", pregunto una mujer.

"Es Venus", replico un curioso, "¿Qué no percibes que su perfume huele a las rosas de la Tierra?"

"¿La diosa del amor?, ¿Qué hace aquí?", alguien más cuestiono.

"Es extraña su presencia en el castillo Miranda, ¿Vendrá a buscar la reina de Urano?"

"No me sorprendería para nada saber que ella viene buscando algo más que una simple conversación con la reina"

"No, eso no. Mejor dicho, no sería extraño que ella misma viniera a bendecir al hijo de la reina con sus dones y virtudes", el murmullo se dejó escuchar una vez más.

Que lejos estaban de la realidad con aquellas suposiciones tan vanas y lejanas de la realidad.

Midori se apresuró a abrir, rogando a los dioses de que se tratara de la deiforme reina de Urano. Pero en lugar de ella, ingreso la alta mujer vestida de oro, de cabellos rubios, y mejillas rosadas. "Buenas tardes", la hermosa mujer saludo, acercándose hasta la cama donde la aguamarina yacía semiconsciente. "Pequeña, despierta" coloco sus manos en su frente y al instante la Neptuniana recobro la conciencia.

"¿Haruka?", adolorida pregunto.

"No mi niña, yo soy Ilitia y he venido para ayudarte a dar a luz. Soy la diosa de los partos. Yo te traje a este mundo, de igual modo lo hice con la reina de Urano. Mi reloj de arena y la hermosa aurora boreal me indicaron que debía venir para traer a su hijo a este mundo", respondió mientras delicadamente lavaba sus manos. Volviendo a su lado, calmo sus dolores con un solo toque de sus pálidas manos, "Ahora necesito que pujes", con voz serena pidió.

La aguamarina se aferró a la sabana, pujando con fuerza mientras que Midori secaba su perlada frente.

"Más fuerte", la diosa de las parteras volvió a pedir.

Aquellos dolores hacían que la joven arqueara la espalda, aferrándose con sus puños a la entonces blancas sabanas, "¿Dónde estás Haruka?", derramaba lágrimas. En aquellos momentos necesitaba de su compañía para darle las fuerzas que necesitaba, _"¿Por qué me dejaste sola?",_ pensó casi sin ánimos para continuar.

"Ha perdido mucha sangre", el doctor observo como la sabana comenzaba a empaparse con el icor de la joven diosa.

* * *

La deiforme reina de Urano ingreso corriendo al castillo, la preocupación en su rostro era inmensa. A gran velocidad atravesó la mitad del mismo, apresurando sus pasos de inmediato hacia la habitación donde su esposa era atendida. Sentía como la si la sangre abandonara su cuerpo, dándole una sensación de un frió que paralizaba sus miembros. El corazón, el corazón le latía de manera descontrolada, como si de un momento a otro fuera a romper su pecho.

Finalmente llego hasta allí, observando a los criados esperando junto a la puerta. Al verle, los mismos se hicieron a un lado, dándole oportunidad de que pasara al lado de su esposa.

Con nerviosismo entro, encontrándose con aquella devastadora escena. La aguamarina yacía sobre el lecho semiconsciente, mientras que el doctor y la Ilitia le pedían que se esforzara un poco más.

Haruka se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano, "Ya estoy aquí", la beso derramando lagrimas amargas.

"Me darás fuerzas para continuar. Que bueno que llegaste a conocer a tu hijo", murmuro débilmente.

"Necesita una transfusión de sangre... es urgente", el doctor grito. Sin pensarlo, Haruka desnudo su brazo, "Si necesita hasta la última gota, entonces tómela"

El hombre de inmediato preparo lo necesario para llevarla a cabo.

"Puja", ordeno la diosa.

Michiru lo hizo una vez más y entonces finalmente cayó desmayada.

La Ilitia miro a la rubia mientras se mordía un poco el labio, entonces entrego en sus brazos aquel pequeño bulto envuelto en una hermosa manta que la aguamarina había tejido, "Alteza, aquí está su bebé", al instante desato la sonaja que pendía de su cintura y la coloco en su pequeña mano.

Sin creerlo, Haruka extendió sus brazos, recibiendo aquel cuerpecito que ahora se movía en ellos, "¿Es mi bebé?", incrédula pregunto mientras lo escuchaba llorar en ellos.

"Lo es. Se parece a usted", Ilitia se inclinó un poco en señal de respeto.

El doctor miro a la soberana con preocupación, "Alteza... la noche es larga y necesita estar preparada para lo peor… con respeto le sugirió que ahora mismo busque una nodriza para que alimente a su bebé. Su esposa no podrá hacerlo"

Todo alrededor de Haruka se tornó confuso, con completa incredibilidad volvió a contemplar a su inconsciente esposa, luego miro aquel bebé que con desesperación buscaba su seno...

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

¿Que dijeron?, ¿Que hace Venus ahí?, pero no era ella. De ser ella, capaz y Michiru la desgreña por ir a ver.

Kuro1989, Venus no debe darles más problemas y lo sabe, si en verdad ama a Urano, sabrá respetarla.

Osaka, Venus está loca por Urano de ambas formas, aunque creo que más de amor. A decir verdad, son varias las que están locas por ella, hasta la princesa.

Vicky, no la odies, es Venus al final de cuentas. De hecho Haruka y ella son muy similares, la diferencia es que Urano conoció a Michiru y todo cambio, Venus de cierta forma ha "cambiado", aunque aún no acepta que la perdió para siempre. Tienes razón, en una relación no hay cabida para la infidelidad y los golpes.

Kyoky, acertaste, Venus se dio cuenta de la vida tranquila y llena de amor que pudo haber tenido junto a Haruka. Sin embargo como bien lo dijiste, Urano no era para ella.

Mia, cierto.

Jessy, concedido, ya hay bebé.

Guest, mentiría si digo que no XD XD, pero es de Michiru y de nadie más. Empareje a Venus y a Urano porque en el anime Mina no perdía oportunidad para tirarle los perros a Haruka.


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPÍTULO XL**

 **OCÉANO**

 **(Hace 15 años. En alguna playa de Neptuno)**

 _En el lejano y hermoso horizonte las aves volaban mientras que felices entonaban aquellos bellos cantos que llenaban de felicidad aquel solitario lugar._

 _Cerca de allí, la niña de cabellos aguamarina que esperaba a las orillas del mar, s_ _intió la suave brisa golpear con sus mejillas rosadas. Bajo las plantas de sus pies descalzos, la sensación de la arena húmeda la tranquilizaba. Acomodándose los sedosos cabellos aqua, observo hacia el cielo, fijando la vista en un punto aun más azul que el hermoso éter y el cual siempre brillaba con gran belleza . "¿Qué eres y por que brillas tanto?", pregunto en silencio._

 _"Michiru, ven aquí", una voz masculina en la lejanía la llamo._

 _Quien la llamaba era un hombre de un_ _iforme blanco y cabellos plata. Al verla corriendo hacia él sonrió, y cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a frente se inclino a la altura de la pequeña. Luego l_ _a tomo en sus brazos para estrecharla contra su pecho, "Hija, mía", concluyó dándole un beso en la tierna mejilla._

 _La niña al sentir el contacto de la barba de su padre con su piel, sonrió, "Tu barba me pica"_

 _"Discúlpame, pero es que no he tenido tiempo de afeitarme, ¿Cómo estas?", cuestiono devolviéndola al suelo._

 _"Bien", la niña respondió tomandolo de la mano, comenzando así un pequeño paseo a lo largo de la playa._

 _"Michiru, un día todo esto será tuyo y tú lo gobernarás. Serás su reina", el rey dijo con orgullo._

 _Michiru lo observó un momento y entonces prosiguió a hablar," Papá, quiero hacerte una pregunta", dijo intrigada._

 _"¿Qué es?", el hombre cuestionó._

 _"¿Qué es eso? Todas las noches lo observó desde mi habitación", pregunto alzando su brazo hacia el cielo, señalando aquel punto azul que brillaba, "Es como una estrella, pero las estrellas solo brillan de noche. Le pregunte a mi institutriz y ella me dijo que es basura"_

 _El rey arqueo la ceja en clara señal de desagrado ante lo que había escuchado, pero eso no significaba que no fuera a responder al cuestionamiento de su hija, así que dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, prosiguió a contestar. "Michiru… ese hermoso punto en el cielo no es basura, es un planeta llamado Urano"_

 _"¿De verdad?", preguntó su hija emocionada._

 _"Sí, es muy bello, sus mares son profundos y muy azules, el viento esta perfumado con suaves aromas"_

 _"¿Lo conoces?", preguntó la princesa._

 _"No, nadie en Neptuno lo conoce", entristecido el hombre replicó._

 _"¿Entonces cómo sabes esas cosas?", volvió a preguntar._

 _"Lo leí hace mucho tiempo. Dicen que en ese lugar las mujeres son muy bellas y los hombres muy fuertes"_

 _"Papá, vamos a Urano", Michiru pidió emocionada._

 _"No podemos… no aun"_

 _"¿Cuándo podremos ir?", desanimada cuestionó._

 _El hombre sonrió, apoyándose en su rodilla y tomandola de los pequeños hombros, "Pronto lo conocerás y también conocerás a la pequeña princesa que ahí vive", con sutileza le acarició los cabellos aguamarina._

 _"¿Iras conmigo?"_

 _"No mi amor, quiero que tú vayas y lo conozcas primero para que luego me digas que tan hermoso es… quizás allí te enamoraras de un bello príncipe, se casaran y tendrán_ _hijos muy hermosos. Seré un abuelo muy feliz", el hombre al decir aquellas palabras derramo una lágrima, "Serás una buena madre, así como tu madre soñaba poder serlo contigo", con el dorso de la mano s_ _e limpio l_ _os ojos. "Cuando te conviertas en una hermosa mujercita, una bella mujer vendrá a buscarte para llevarte ante la reina Serenity"_

 _"¿Quién es esa reina?", Michiru pregunto confundida._

 _"Lejos de aquí hay una hermosa perla blanca llamada la Luna, ahí vive ella en compañía de otras princesitas como tú, iras y te convertirás en su protectora",_

 _" Océano, es hora", el joven Adrastos dijo a poca distancia de ellos._

 _"Tengo que irme", el hombre finalmente se reincorporó._

 _La pequeña Michiru tristemente lo observó, "No quiero que te vayas", se abrazo fuertemente a las piernas de su padre._

 _"Pequeña, tengo que irme. Volveré pronto. Además me acompaña Adrastos, él me cuidara", sonrió aun con los ojos al borde del llanto._

 _"Llévame contigo", llorando la niña suplico._

 _"Me gustaría llevarte, pero sabes que cuando el rey sale de viaje, la princesa debe quedarse. Por que si algo me sucede tú estarás bien para convertirte en la reina", tiernamente acarició los caballos de su hija._

 _"Alteza, su navío esta listo", Adrastos se dirigió a él con una reverencia._

 _El rey volvió a inclinarse hasta la altura de su pequeña hija, "Michiru, ya tengo que irme, pórtate muy bien", con tristeza le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _"Si", la niña lo abrazo una vez más._

 _"Te traeré regalos, ahora debes volver al palacio... adiós mi pequeña", el soberano dijo mientras poco a poco comenzaba a alejarse._

 _"Cuando sea mayor iremos a Urano, ¿verdad?", grito la pequeña._

 _" Te lo prometo mi amor", su padre replicó._

 _Hasta ese punto, la aguamarina no sospechaba que esa seria la ultima vez que lo vería con vida._

* * *

 _La pequeña despertó al escuchar el alboroto que había en el palacio._

 _Tomando su oso de felpa, abandono la habitación para dirigirse hasta la biblioteca, de donde todo aquel griterío provenía._

 _Sobre una mesa observó un cajon de madera, y cuando estaba por acercarse para ver que era aquello, su nana la detuvo, "No pequeña, no mires"_

 _La mujer la tomo de la mano, mientras que Michiru aun consternada se preguntaba que era eso que no querían que viera._

 _"El rey ha muerto", un consejero dijo en voz alta. Ante esas palabras la pequeña se soltó de la mano de la mujer y con lágrimas en los ojos corrió hacia la mesa, descubriendo el cuerpo frío e inerte de su padre. Llorando volvió a la seguridad de su nana, quien amorosamente la abrazo._

 _"Estoy sola", la niña dijo entre sollozos._

 _"No lo estas, nos tienes a nosotros y tienes a tu tío", la mujer trato de tranquilizarla._

 _"Yo quería ir con él, juntos íbamos a ir a Urano y a la Luna", dijo viendo como Adrastos se_ lamentaba ante el cadáver de su primo.

* * *

 **(Castillo Miranda. Presente)**

El viento entraba por los grandes ventanales, meciendo suavemente las blancas cortinas, mientras que en las lejanías se escuchaba el chocar de las olas contra las rocas de la orilla. No había duda alguna, el viento de aquel hermoso planeta estaba perfumado con suaves aromas, tal y como el Neptuniano le había dicho a su hijita.

La hermosa mujer de cabellos aguamarina despertó de su largo sueño al sentir como aquello tan pequeño se oprimía suavemente contra su pecho. Aquella sensación no era para nada molesta y muy por el contrario la llenaba de una hermosa sensación de tranquilidad. Con una sonrisa poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para finalmente encontrarse con aquel pequeño e inofensivo ser que dormía tranquilamente sobre sus senos desnudos.

Michiru de inmediato le abrazo, acariciándole el suave cabello rubio que poblaba aquella pequeña cabeza. Besando su pálida y frágil frente, el bebé se estremeció en sus amorosos brazos. "Hola mi amor, soy tu mamá. Ahora veo que eras tú quien pateaba tan fuerte. ¿Sabes dónde esta papá?", dijo al ver que su bebé había despertado y ahora la observaba con aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

Viendo hacia la parte inferior de la cama, descubrió a Haruka durmiendo. Por su posición y por las ropas que vestía, comprendió que no hacia mucho se había quedado dormida a su lado.

"Haruka", débilmente dijo, estirando su mano para acariciar los rubios cabellos de su amada, "Mi amor, despierta"

Al sentir aquél suave toque, la rubia despertó de golpe, "Michiru, amor mío... estas bien", la Uraniana se sentó a su lado, besándole la frente y los labios.

"¿Que sucedió?", pregunto aún confundida.

"Casi te perdemos... el parto se dificulto demasiado, perdiste mucha sangre... por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme eso", Haruka la abrazo mientas dejaba que el llanto corriera por sus pálidas mejillas.

Michiru sonrió con dolor, "Ahora estoy bien" cariñosamente seguía abrazando a su pequeño bebé, "Se parece a ti", añadió al volver la vista hacia aquel ser.

"Tiene tus ojos", la rubia respondió envolviéndolos a ambos en un abrazo.

Fue entonces cuando Michiru comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, "En verdad pensé que no lo conocería, pero dime, ¿Cómo esta?, ¿Ya anunciaste su nacimiento?"

"Está perfectamente bien... Aun no lo he hecho, dije que lo haría cuando tú estuvieras mejor"

La aguamarina al verse el torso desnudo soltó una pequeña risa, "Haruka, ¿podrías explicarme el motivo por el cual tengo el pecho desnudo?"

La rubia se sonrojo ante aquel cuestionamiento, "No es lo que tú piensas... el doctor me pidió que buscara una nodriza, tú estabas muy mal como para ocuparte de ello y yo me negué a su sugerencia. Sabía cuanta ilusión te daba el hecho de ser tú quien lo alimentara", explico con las mejillas encendidas, "Fui yo quién desnudó tu pecho para que este bebé pudiera comer. Yo lo vestí y yo misma me ocupe de su limpieza"

"La ilusión de conocerlo y de volver a verte me mantuvo viva... anda, ayúdame a sentarme para alimentarlo, debe estar hambriento", pidió colocando al pequeño sobre la cama. Haruka le ayudo a reincorporarse un poco y una vez hecho, volvió a tomar al bebe en sus brazos, acercándolo a su seno para que comiera, "No me has dicho si es una niña o un niño", tiernamente se dirigió a la rubia.

"Nadie más que el doctor, Ilitia y yo lo sabemos... tú misma podrás descubrirlo", señaló con una sonrisa.

La aguamarina volvió a sonreír al ver que llevaba las ropas que con tanto amor ella misma le había tejido, "¡Vaya!... Es cómo su papá", replico con sorpresa luego de desnudarlo un poco, "Urano y Neptuno ya tienen un príncipe", dijo besando las rosadas mejillas de su hijo.

"Michi... creo que luego de lo que sucedió solo nos quedaremos con este niño, no quiero que vuelvas a asustarme como lo hiciste ayer"

La Neptuniana negó con la cabeza, "Quiero darte muchos hijos", dijo y beso los rosados labios de la rubia.

"Pero Michi..."

"Vamos Haruka, esto que me paso no quiere decir que volverá a repetirse en el futuro, ahora dime ¿Hubieras querido tener un hermano?"

"Me hubiera gustado mucho, pero me da temor volver a pasar por esto"

Michiru le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa coqueta, "Nuestro hijo tendrá hermanos, porque sabes perfectamente que no solo yo puedo quedar embarazada. Si lo de ese cristal funciono conmigo, estoy segura de que funcionara contigo"

La rubia se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras, "¿Harías lo que yo hice para darme un hijo?, ¿Lo usarías en ti?"

"Quizás me gustaría intentarlo... más adelante", seductoramente volvió a besar sus labios.

Haruka correspondió a sus besos, "¿Segura?", pregunto haciendo una pausa.

"Por supuesto que si"

"¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría darme?", la deiforme soberana pregunto.

La soberana de Neptuno se quedo pensando unos momentos antes de responder, "Mil"

"Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para eso. Ahora dime, ¿Cómo llamaras a nuestro hijo", la rubia cambio la conversación, y es que imaginar a su amada con barba no era algo que le resultara muy agradable.

"Lo llamare Océano Haruka"

"El nombre de tu padre y el mio", Tenousei sonrió acariciándole los suaves caballos.

" Sí, de él obtuve la vida y gracias a ello ahora estoy aquí junto a ti, de ti obtuve la eterna felicidad y un hijo, para mi eres sagrado"

"Dices cosas muy bellas. Me gusta Océano, mi hijo sera fuerte y tendrá el impetu del mismo mar", la soberana replicó enternecida mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su hijo.

"¿Sabes?, mientras dormía soñé con mi padre... el momento justo cuando se despidió de mi y el momento cuando me entere de que había muerto", la aguamarina suspiro al recordarlo.

"Michiru, por favor no te pongas triste"

"No lo estoy, ¿sabes por qué?, porque este bebé nos tiene a ambos para amarlo y cuidarlo. Yo hubiera querido al menos tener a uno de ellos a mi lado, así en mi infancia no hubiera estado tan sola... Si mi padre viviera, ahora mismo sería un abuelo muy feliz"

"Te entiendo perfectamente", Haruka bajo la mirada.

"Ahora nuestro amor esta concentrado en esta pequeña personita, nuestro amor ahora es uno solo", observo a su hijo alimentarse de su pecho.

"Cumplimos con el destino que la vida le negó a Amara y a Nerissa"

"Así es mi amor", Michiru beso tiernamente sus labios.

Haruka la tomo de la mano, "Los amo tanto", sonrió llena de orgullo y satisfacción.

"Yo también los amo", Michiru nuevamente beso la mejilla de su pequeño Haruka quien con su frágil mano se aferraba a los dedos de su padre.

La alta soberana sonrió y poniéndose de pie se dirigió a la entrada. Abriendo la puerta, a gritos ordeno aquello, "Qué resuenen los cañones para que todos en Urano y en Neptuno sepan que tengo un hijo que se llama Océano, es hermoso como mi esposa y fuerte como yo"

La aguamarina río un poco y dirigiéndose a su hijo le hablo para tranquilizarlo luego de que se estremeciera ante semejante alboroto, "Así es tu padre de escandaloso"

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Hola mis fieles lectores, gracias por seguir aquí. No habia día en que no pensara en ustedes, a diario leía sus mensajes en los que pedian la actualización y hoy aquí esta. No había podido hacerla porque me surgieron varios problemas de tiempo, quizás no podre volver a actualizar cada viernes, pero eso no significa que dejare la historia a medidas. Les pido sean pacientes. De hecho publique en febrero (en mi biografía) que no podría actualizar durante un tiempo, y la semana pasada publique un rewiew y la única persona que lo leyó fue Kyoky. En cuanto a mi otra historia, esta tendrá que esperar un poco más, pero tampoco la dejare olvidaba.

Ahora respondo a sus comentarios.

Kuro 1989, aquí la actualización.

Frank KT, gracias por leer mi historia. Uno de mis libros favoritos es la Iliada, adoro la narrativa y en efecto, quise escribir este fic como si fuera un poema largo.

Grecia Tenoh, mi mente pervertida también quiere que Urano le cumpla semejante capricho en un momento de debilidad. Venus tiene sus artimañitas como para volver a seducirle.

Vicky, hola que gusto volver a saludarte. Sabes que adoro tus mensajes. Imagina que en lugar de Ilitia hubiera sido Venus, seguramente Michiru se levanta y la corre del palacio a patadas.

Osaka, efectivamente Michiru no se iba a rendir y mucho menos en un momento tan importante. No iba a dejar a su familia sola.

Kyoky, eres muy observador. En efecto, cada una de las sonajas de Ilitia representa un bebé. La Ilitia gustosa seduciría a Haruka, ella es tan bella como Michiru o Venus.

VaMkHt, son sus funciones como soberana, tenia que atenderlas.

Jessi, todo bien, gracias : )

Milla23, Hola, que gusto volver a saludarte, pensé que me habías olvidado. Adrastos era un maldito que no media consecuencias cuando se trataba de poder. El colmo para él fue saber que tendrían un bebé. Michiru no se podía mostrar débil, aunque al final fue lógico que tuviera miedo. Sobre Venus y su petición: tienes razón, esta enamorada. Ella pidió eso al ver la felicidad de la que ambas disfrutan. Tarde comprendió que si hubiera actuado diferente, quizás ella hubiera estado en el lugar de Michiru, disfrutando de un amor puro al lado de quien ama y con un hijo, y como sabe que a Haruka nunca lo tendrá a su lado, un hijo suyo podría consolarla ya que él si la amaría y jamas la abandonaría. Es algo egoísta, ya que por llenar el vacío que Haruka le dejó, a su hijo le negaría la oportunidad de conocer a su papá. Efectivamente, ella fue la amate mas grande y quizás la mas importante para Haruka, inconscientemente ella les dio a ambas un empujón para que finalmente estuvieran juntas.


	41. Chapter 41

**CAPÍTULO XLI**

 **¿NUEVOS PELIGROS?**

 **(Jardines del palacio Tritón. Hace un milenio)**

 _La hermosa protectora de Neptuno caminaba por entre los laberintos del precioso jardín. Absorta en sus propios pensamientos, acariciaba con sus pálidas manos los suaves pétalos de aquellas hermosas flores, luego de vez en cuando se inclinaba un poco para aspirar los suaves aromas que de ellas emanaban y que eran los mismos que perfumaban su bello cuerpo. Ni aun siquiera el aroma o el sabor de la ambrosía era tan delicioso como la fragancia de su piel húmeda._

 _Con una sonrisa en los labios pensaba en su amada Amara, quien había cumplido con la promesa de permanecer a su lado aunque ella misma se encontrara tan lejos._

 _Era tan feliz, que sentía que nada ni nadie podía nublar su dicha. Así que sentándose sobre el suave pasto, comenzó a cortar algunas flores para hacerse una corona como la que hacía mucho tiempo Amara le había hecho._

 _Con la misma sonrisa de antes, imagino que se encontraba en sus fuertes brazos. Y aunque en cierta forma estaba con ella, añoraba por su regreso para colmarla de aquellos dulces besos que durante su ausencia había guardado en su pecho, así como para revelarle aquel secreto que amorosamente ocultaba._

" _Hijo mío, estoy segura de que amaras este jardín", dijo llevándose la mano a su vientre que era ya un poco abultado y el cual ocultaba debajo de su fino vestido._

 _Grave error el que cometió al sostener aquel intimo diálogo. Porque cerca de ahí, una joven doncella paseaba y al escucharla hablando a solas, se detuvo detrás de un arbusto para escuchar más de cerca y saber que era aquello que casi en silencio murmuraba._

 _La hermosa joven Nerissa observo hacia el cielo, fijando su marino mirar en aquel hermoso punto que flotaba por entre las vastas nubes y el cual brillaba más que cualquier estrella. Aquel brillo sin duda le resultaba más intrigante que el de la misma luna._

" _Cuando crezcas y corras por los jardines, vendremos a ver las estrellas para que te muestre el hogar de tu padre. Cuando seas mayor iras a vivir con él. Te enseñara a montar en su hermoso caballo", dijo sintiendo como su pequeño se movía dentro de ella. "Aun no naces y ya eres igual de inquieto y travieso como tu papá", sus labios dibujaron una tierna sonrisa._

 _La joven doncella permanecía en silencio. "¿La reina está embarazada?", se preguntó a si misma mientras se llevaba la mano a los labios para no gritar de sorpresa. "¿Quién será el padre?", pregunto con el mismo silencio._

 _La hermosa Neptuniana se sintió observada y volviendo la vista hacia los arbustos, cuestiono a quien fuera aquella persona que en silencio la miraba, "¿Quién está ahí?, ordeno que te muestres ante mí", nerviosa por saberse descubierta cuestiono._

 _La joven doncella permaneció callada, no quería ser descubierta para de esa forma informar al ilustre consejo de lo que había escuchado. Sería su venganza por aquello que la soberana le había robado._

" _¿Por qué te ocultas como si fueras un ladrón?", con cautela, la hermosa diosa se puso de pie, dirigiendo sus pasos para descubrir a quien fuera su infame espía._

 _Sin más remedio la joven emergió de su escondite, revelando con soberbia su identidad, "Aquí me tienes", dijo con la mirada erguida y no importándole que se estuviera dirigiendo a la reina misma._

" _Medusa", la soberana dibujo una sonrisa de desagrado ante su presencia._

 _Medusa era una joven de cabellera castaña, labios carnosos y de ojos de miel. Nerissa sabía perfectamente quien era ella y es que en otro tiempo no muy lejano, ambas habían sido grandes amigas, pero ahora un profundo rencor que había nacido en la Luna, las separaba. Ambas se aborrecían._

" _¿Por qué me espías? Ocultándote como lo haces, pareces un vulgar ladrón", confiada a que no había escuchado nada, la reina cuestiono._

 _Medusa camino hacia ella y torciendo la boca con una sonrisa de burla, se dirigió a su reina con la misma soberbia de antes, "Lo escuche y ahora lo sé todo", replico tratando de causar temor en la hermosa soberana._

" _¿Qué planeas?", Nerissa pregunto sin mostrar cobardía alguna._

" _Decirle al consejo tu infame secreto… decirles que estas gestando a un hijo bastardo que jamás será rey por ser el hijo ilegitimo de una mujerzuela", burlonamente dijo tratado de ofender a la Neptuniana_

 _Nerissa con cautela negó con la cabeza, "Por como hablas y blasfemas, veo que sigues molesta. ¿Cuándo comprenderás que no fue mi culpa?, ¿Cuándo aceptaras que perdiste?"_

" _Urano también lo sabrá", Medusa rió al decir aquellas palabras y las cuales para ella significaban un triunfo, "Con el más profundo de los ascos te repudiara"_

" _Tratas de ofenderme con cruentas palabras, pero lo único que causas en mi es pena… es más que obvio que Urano tiene que saberlo y habrá de hacerlo antes que el consejo"_

" _Sin vergüenza", la mujer escupió con odio._

" _¿Por qué soy una sinvergüenza?, ¿Por esperar el hijo de quien amo?, ¿Por llevar en las entrañas la semilla de Urano?", cuestiono con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sin duda alguna aquellas palabras la llenaban de alegría._

" _Eso que dices es imposible. Pero si tu bastado en verdad fuera hijo de Urano, espero que jamás nazca o que muera antes de que puedas arrullarlo. Y si eso no sucede, espero que el consejo te lo arranque y lo eche a los lobos hambrientos", Medusa con odio maldijo a la soberana._

 _Aquellas palabras hicieron enojar a la hermosa joven de cabellos turquesa, quien podía ignorar todas las ofensas, pero jamás ignoraría una ofensa en contra de su heredero. Mirando a Medusa, con el más profundo de los odios prosiguió a responder a su maldición, "Maldita seas por siempre, no mereces que nadie vuelva a posar la mirada en ti y ni aun siquiera por lastima. Te condeno a llevar por cabellos serpientes. Las profundidades marinas serán tu tumba y de ellas no podrás escapar en mil años. Aquel que se atreva a verte morirá", ante aquéllas palabras el mar se embraveció y sus olas bramaron con un terrible rugido._

 _La joven al escuchar aquellas palabras callo sobre el suelo mientras terribles dolores acudieron a su cuerpo para hacerla su presa. Entonces poco a poco, su cuerpo que había sido el de una mujer hermosa, se fue convirtiendo en el de una abominable serpiente._

" _¿Qué me has hecho?", entre gritos fue capaz de preguntar._

 _Nerissa sonrió al ver las hermosas olas que danzaban sobre su cabeza, "Puedes ofender a una madre, pero jamás ofendas a su hijo", extendiendo su mano, hizo que la bravura del mar cayera sobre aquella serpiente la cual poco a poco en piedra se convertía._

 _Con profunda satisfacción Nerissa observo como aquella mujer había desaparecido en medio de las profundas aguas Neptunianas…_

* * *

 **(Palacio Miranda. Presente)**

Una semana había transcurrido desde el nacimiento de Océano y con ello una gran armonía había llegado al palacio Miranda.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, la rubia se sentó detrás del hermoso escritorio desde el cual atendía muchas de sus funciones.

Habiendo tomado papel y después de haber empapado aquella pluma de pegaso en la brillante tinta negra, procedió a escribir la orden del día, y cuando esta finalmente estuvo lista para ser cumplida, la firmo con su nombre y el nombre de su pequeño hijo.

De pronto alguien llamo a la puerta, haciendo que la rubia apartara la mirada de la orden y la dirigiera hacia la entrada, "Adelante", ordeno con tono sereno.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a cuatro hombres del consejo el cual estaba presidido por Argus, quien se hubiera convertido en el sucesor del honorable Néstor. Y es que personalmente Néstor había elegido a Argus para tal tarea, y aunque Haruka siempre había confiado en el buen juicio de su amigo, sentía que después de todo lo sucedido en meses anteriores, no podía confiar del todo en ellos.

"Hemos acudido a su llamado en cuanto lo recibimos", los hombres hicieron una reverencia en clara señal de respeto y humildad ante su soberana presencia.

Haruka sonrió un poco, observando detalladamente el rostro de cada uno de ellos. Amaba ver en sus ojos temor y nerviosismo. Y una vez que infundio cierto miedo en ellos, se puso de pie, "Aquí está la orden", entrego el documento en manos de Argus.

El hombre lo tomo, comenzando a leer cada una de aquellas líneas. Entonces levanto la mirada y dirigiéndola hacia la deiforme Uraniana, no pudo evitar protestar. "¿Su orden es real?"

Haruka camino hacia el gran ventanal, por donde observo el hermoso panorama que el planeta de los vientos le ofrecía, "Es tan real como tu presencia ante mí, o tan real como que soy la soberana de este vasto reino"

"Pero…", uno de los hombres intento protestar.

"¿Cuestionan mis órdenes?", Haruka se volvió hacia ellos, volviéndolos a observar al rostro. "Soy la soberana de este reino y la tradición lo dicta. Ordeno que todos los niños y niñas menores de un año reciban una moneda de plata. Es un obsequio que mi hijo les hace"

"¿Una moneda de plata?", pregunto uno de aquellos consejeros.

"Una moneda de plata", Haruka lanzó una de aquellas monedas sobre la mesa.

"Pero alteza, eso que pide es demasiado", otro de los hombres replico.

"Es la tradición, a mi nacimiento mi padre regalo plata, ahora yo hago lo mismo y algún día mi hijo lo hará… ¿Es que acaso solo sus hijos merecen los privilegios que yo les he dado?, ¿Solo ellos merecen el oro y la plata?"

"Si usted lo ordena, no nos queda más que cumplir sus deseos"

"No tengo más que discutir, pueden retirarse", ordeno y volviendo la vista hacia el hermoso reloj que estaba sobre uno de los paneles, sonrió. Eran las once de la mañana y muy seguramente su esposa ya había despertado. Así que dirigiendo sus pasos por el pasillo, tomo por camino aquel que conducía hacia a la habitación Miranda…

* * *

 **(Habitación Miranda)**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a la hermosa soberana.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios se dirigió a su esposa, quien estaba sentada muy cercas de la ventana. Era obvio que la aguamarina con inmensa alegría se complacía en alimentar a su hijo. Haruka al verla en ese estado de total tranquilidad, se quedó quieta, observándola en silencio.

"¿Qué ocurre?", pregunto la hermosa mujer al verla tan callada.

"No es nada, es solo que así te ves tan hermosa", sonrió mientras lentamente y sin hacer ruido se acercaba a ella. "¿Cómo están?", pregunto una vez que le beso los rosados labios.

"Perfectamente bien, aunque un poco cansada", replico la joven mujer.

"Ambos dormían profundamente, así que me levante sin hacer ruido para no molestarlos. ¿Ya desayunaste?"

"Si, ahora es turno de que este glotón coma", dirigió una tierna sonrisa a su hijo.

"Tú eres una mujer muy hermosa, pero debo decir que la maternidad te sienta de forma esplendida", con delicadeza acaricio las suaves mejillas de su hijo, quien estaba más concentrado en el pecho de su madre, que en las tiernas caricias de su padre.

"¿En verdad lo crees?", la aguamarina pregunto sonriendo.

"No lo creo, así es", la hermosa semidiosa exclamo orgullosa de la labor de su esposa.

"Haces que me apene. La verdad es que alimentarlo es algo que disfruto mucho hacer. Es una conexión única la que logro con mi pequeño Haruka", sus mejillas se encendieron ante sus amorosas palabras.

"Pequeño ladrón, me has robado el amor de mamá", la deiforme sonrió, volviendo a acariciar la mejilla de su hijo.

Aquello hizo que Michiru riera un poco, "A ambos los amo, solo que de manera única y especial.

"Eso lo sé", Haruka se inclinó sobre su pequeño y sonriendo dijo aquellas palabras que harían sonrojar al más procaz de los dioses, o al más desvergonzado de los mortales, "Esperare mi turno para estar cercas del seno de mamá"

Michiru sonrió y acariciando las mejillas de su hijo prosiguió a responder, "Papá Haruka es un niño grande, no necesita del pecho de mamá para crecer". Habiendo dicho soltó una pequeña risa.

"Eres mala", Haruka replico acomodándose los cabellos que caían por su frente.

"Más mala eres tú por querer robar el lugar favorito de tu hijo", replico con un tono más serio.

"Jamás haría algo así. Aliméntalo muy bien para que pronto pueda llevarlo a las caballerizas y para que pueda enseñarle a montar"

"Debes estar bromeando. No dejare que mi pequeño suba a tu caballo… anda, mejor cárgalo"

"¿Por qué no puedo llevarlo?", la rubia soberana lo tomo en sus brazos, meciéndolo suavemente mientras aspiraba el perfume de su frágil piel, "Adoro el aroma a bebé".

"Está bien, podrás llevarlo solo si prometes cuidarlo"

"Sabes perfectamente que lo cuidare con mi vida misma"

"De eso no me cabe la menor duda", Michiru sonrió al verla con su hijo en los brazos, "Cuando me sienta mejor, comenzare una pintura"

"¿Qué pintaras?"

"A mis dos hermosos Harukas"

"Sera un cuadro perfecto". Haruka se sentó frente a la aguamarina y con una tierna sonrisa hablo, "Pequeño Océano, debes comer muy bien para que crezcas muy fuerte... entonces podrás coquetear con todas las niñas de Urano y de Neptuno… yo coqueteare con sus madres, pero ese será un secreto entre nosotros dos. No le digas a mamá"

Michiru que lo había escuchado todo, sonrió, "Me temo que ese ya no es un secreto entre ustedes dos mi amor"

Haruka rió un poco, "Entonces solo lo llevare a cabalgar por los bastos campos de Urano y cuando sea más mayor, lo enseñare a usar la espada"

Con un poco de tristeza, la aguamarina bajo la mirada, "Espero que jamás tenga que usarla en prejuicio de nadie"

"La espada jamás se usa en prejuicio de nadie. Sera un buen hombre y solo la usara para proteger a los que quiere"

"Sera justo como tú", Michiru tiernamente le acaricio la rosada mejilla.

"¿Sabes algo?, hoy he ordenado que los niños de Urano reciban una moneda de plata. Es la tradición. Sin importar si son humildes o no, todos esos pequeños son príncipes de sus hogares, entonces que vivan como tales", con cuidado seguía arrullando a su hijo.

"Eres muy bueno"

"No siempre lo fui mi amor, pero es que en verdad quiero ser un ejemplo para mi hijo"

"Y lo será"

"¿Cuándo volveremos a Neptuno?", la rubia cambio un poco el giro de la conversación.

"En dos semanas", Michiru replico.

"Michi, mejor descansa para que pronto te recuperes"

"Mi amor, en Neptuno también tienen que conocer a nuestro bebé, tienen que conocer a su príncipe", replico a sus palabras.

"Está bien, pero no quiero que te extralimites, ¿sí?"

"Te lo prometo, solo me ocupare de Océano", la mujer concluyo acariciado los casi plateados cabellos de su hijo sin siquiera imaginar el peligro que se avecinaba para ambas…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Hola mis estimados lectores, ¿Cómo están? , finalmente pude actualizar ambas historias de forma simultánea.

Nerissa era buena y comprensiva, pero cuando se trataba de proteger a quien amaba, podía llegar a ser mala, cosa que su reencarnación no lo es.

Kuro1989, aunque con problemas de tiempo, me di un espacio para la actualización, no podía dejarla a medias.

Vicky, hola Vicky, si leí todos tus comentarios. Gracias por seguir al pendiente de mis historias.

GreciaTenoh, lo mismo digo. Sí que nuestra mente pide mucha perversión :D ;)

Guest, gracias por esperar. La verdad es que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

Kyoky, recuerda que Helyos fue quien les dio la clave para que pudieran tener un hijo. No podía ser él.

Osaka, con eso de que Haruka es de Michiru, capaz y sus jóvenes amigas quieran pedir la mano de su pequeño Océano.


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPÍTULO XLII**

 **MEDUSA**

 **(Lago de la serenidad. Hace un milenio)**

 _La hermosa reina de Neptuno se sentó frente al caballete y dando las primeras pinceladas en aquel blanco lienzo, comenzó a trazar lo que serían los bordes de aquel precioso lago lunar._

 _La joven de cabellos turquesa no se encontraba sola, estaba en compañía de su buena amiga, Medusa. Quien había viajado desde Neptuno hasta la Luna para ser su doncella._

" _Desde siempre tuve deseos de conocer la Luna. ¡Vaya qué es muy hermosa!", la joven dijo acercándose al caballete para contemplar aquello que la soberana comenzaba a pintar._

" _Demasiado hermosa, aunque no se le puede comparar con el brillo de ese hermoso planeta", Nerissa replico pensando en el precioso planeta de los vientos, el cual cada noche contemplaba desde el balcón de su habitación en Neptuno._

 _La joven Medusa la observo y pensando que la soberana se refería a la Tierra, replico; "Si piensa que la Tierra es hermosa, "¿Por qué mejor no hace una pintura de sus grandes mares?"_

" _También es muy interesante", la Neptuniana dijo no tomándole mucha importancia._

" _Su joven príncipe también es muy atractivo, ¿No lo cree?", fue la siguiente pregunta que Medusa hizo hacia su hermosa reina._

" _La verdad y siendo sincera, debo decir que no me he fijado en ello", replico mientras pensaba en la belleza y perfección de aquella persona a la que tanto amaba._

" _No le sea tan indiferente, él me ha preguntado si usted está comprometida"_

" _¿Qué le respondiste?", Nerissa pregunto mientras seguía concentrada en las suaves pinceladas azules._

" _La verdad", la joven de cabellos castaños replico mientras se encogía de hombros._

" _¿Le dijiste que estoy perdidamente enamorada?", Nerissa pregunto mientras dejaba que un suspiro escapara de su hermoso y rosado pecho._

" _Le dije que no está comprometida y que si no lo hace pronto, el consejo comenzara a buscarle un buen hombre para que se convierta en su esposo", Medusa replico con esperanzas de que aquello pronto sucediera._

 _La soberana simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de replicar a su impertinencia, "Sabes perfectamente que estoy perdidamente enamorada. Si he de contraer matrimonio, será solo por amor… Convertirme en su esposa es lo que más deseo… yo solo puedo ser suya", con el pecho lleno de felicidad refirió aquellas hermosas palabras._

" _¿Cuándo me dirá quién es ese hombre?, ¿él sabe cuánto lo ama?"_

 _La hermosa Neptuniana suspiro con tristeza, "No sé si pueda ser capaz de decírselo algún día"_

 _Medusa negó con la cabeza. Ver triste a su amiga y soberana, era algo que la destrozaba. "Mejor dígaselo y no pierda tiempo con falsas ilusiones"_

" _La persona a la que yo amo está con otra, de otra son sus besos y sus caricias… por eso no se lo he dicho… no tengo esperanzas de algún día estar entre sus brazos, ni de que con amor me refleje en sus verdes pupilas", dejando que las lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, replico._

" _Un amor infructífero… me sorprende verla tan feliz y sin sufrir por ese amor que parece tan imposible"_

" _Sufro en un profundo silencio. No quiero que sepa cuánto es que le quiero. Además pienso que me tomara por tonta si se lo confieso, solo terminaría seduciéndome y burlándose de mis ilusos sentimientos…. pero basta de hablar sobre mí, ¿Qué hay de ti?... te he visto suspirar durante nuestros paseos, ¿Quién es ese hombre que te ha robado la paz?", intrigada, la mujer de cabellos turquesa cuestiono._

" _No es un hombre… es casi un dios", Medusa ahogo el suspiro en su pecho._

" _Debe ser muy hermoso como para que lo compares de esa forma, ¿no?"_

" _Lo es. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de esa persona y sí ahora mismo me pidiera que me entregara en sus brazos, lo haría sin siquiera pensarlo", la joven refirió completamente extasiada._

" _La mujer solo debe de ser de la persona a la que realmente ama"_

" _Usted me entiende", Medusa sonrió sin confesarle el nombre de su amado._

 _Entonces aquella platica fue interrumpida por una seductora voz que para ambas era muy familiar._

" _Señoritas", escucharon decir a sus espaldas, haciendo que ambas se giraran para quedar de frente a aquella persona que las llamaba._

" _¡Urano!", ambas dijeron con los mejillas encendidas y con el corazón acelerado._

" _¿Qué hace un par de jóvenes tan solas?", la deiforme Amara se acercó a ellas, notando el hermoso rubor que había acudido a encenderles las mejillas._

" _Si nos hace compañía, no estaremos tan solas. Tendremos junto a nosotras quien nos proteja", Medusa replico emocionada y con deseos de besarla. Urano simplemente sonrió al ver como aquella joven discretamente se mordía los labios._

" _Quizás estorbo, ¿no?", con una sonrisa se dirigió a su compañera. Amara no podía negarlo, la belleza de aquella mujer le resultaba excitante, pero muy dentro de ella compendia que a esa orgullosa mujer jamás la tendría._

" _No lo eres", la hermosa soberana replico emocionada al verse reflejada en las verdes pupilas de su amada Urano._

 _Urano la miraba como queriendo confesarle aquello que comenzaba a sentir por ella, pero sin embargo la cobardía le callaba los carnosos labios. "Nerissa…" cuando finalmente pudo articular su precioso nombre, la joven Venusiana apareció al encuentro de las tres mujeres._

" _Urano, mi amor", sin importarle la presencia de las Neptunianas, se lanzó en los brazos de la deiforme reina del planeta de los vientos._

" _¿Qué quieres?", Amara pregunto con enfado mientras que gentilmente la separaba de su deiforme cuerpo, "¿Por qué me besas?"_

 _Venus sonrió ante su enojo, así que tomándole por el cuello dijo aquello; "Anoche pedías más de mis besos y de mi cuerpo, ¿Ya lo olvidaste?... ¿o es que no te conviene recordarlo ahora?", con cierta burla dirigió una corta mirada hacia la reina de Neptuno._

 _Asqueada por aquel procaz comportamiento, Nerissa desvió la mirada, fingiendo como si aquello realmente no le importará. Sabía a la perfección que desde la llegada de Urano a la Luna, esta se había convertido en amante de la Venusiana. Sí Urano no se había resistido a su hermosura y a sus "amores", ¿Quién podría hacerlo?_

" _¿Qué quieres?", la Uraniana pregunto esperando deshacerse de la hermosa diosa. Y aunque bien era cierto que por las noches disfrutaba de su compañía, le había hecho entender que de ella solo quería su cuerpo. Venus por su parte disfrutaba de esa situación, adoraba hacerle saber a sus compañeras y ex amantes, que Urano era solamente suyo._

 _Venus sonrió y extrayendo de su peplo aquella manzana de oro, se la entregó a la semidiosa, "Te regalo mi manzana de oro para que se la obsequies a la mujer más hermosa… la que más te guste. Aquí estamos tres mujeres, ¿Quién de entre nosotras es la más bella?". Como la divinidad del amor, sabía a la perfección que Medusa y Nerissa amaban profundamente a Urano, y ahora quería levantar la discordia y enemistad entre aquellas dos inocentes jóvenes._

" _¿Qué gano yo?", pregunto Amara con tono aburrido._

" _Nada", encogiéndose de hombros la Venusiana replico. "Aunque si me escoges, te daré el amor de aquella mujer a la que tú más desees"_

 _Amara escucho con alegría aquellas palabras, así que contemplando su propio reflejo en aquel precioso objeto y viendo a la hermosa mujer de cabellos turquesa, contra su voluntad la entrego en manos de Medusa. "Es tuya", dijo sin mucho entusiasmo._

" _Gracias alteza", emocionada la joven de cabellos castaños dijo. Ahora sabia que si su amado Urano se la había entregado, era porque la consideraba la más bella, aun por sobre su reina y por sobre la hermosa deidad del amor. Además eso significaba que a Amara le gustaba. Eso dio totales esperanzas a su ilusionado corazón._

 _Con tristeza, la soberana de Neptuno observo a Urano entregarla en manos de Medusa. Eso significaba que no conformándose con Venus ahora iría tras de ella. Al ver aquella inmensa felicidad en el rostro de su amiga, comprendió otra gran verdad. Al igual que ella, también estaba enamorada de Urano._

* * *

 **Esa noche, habitación Miranda:**

 _La preciosa noche cayó sobre la Luna y con ella la hora del merecido descanso había llegado._

 _Urano se acercó al balcón, observando la luz del pequeño quinqué que iluminaba el interior de la habitación de Nerrisa. Sin duda alguna su preciosa compañera estaba despierta y muy seguramente trabajando en alguna pintura. Así que con intenciones de ir a buscarla para contemplar las estrellas en su compañía, se acercó para llamar a su puerta,y justo cuando estaba por tocar, aquella suave luz se extinguió. Quizás se había ido a descansar._

 _Sin dejar de pensar en Nerissa, Urano se despojó de aquella fina camisa y cuando finalmente se metió en la suave cama, aquellos preciosos brazos la sorprendieron en medio de la oscuridad._

" _¿Quién eres?", pregunto la Uraniana mientras se ponía de pie y se vestía._

" _Soy yo mi amor, he venido para ser tuya", una semi desnuda Medusa pidió con los brazos extendidos._

" _¿Por qué?", Urano pregunto recorriendo con su mirada aquel bien formado cuerpo._

" _Porque es lo que hace una mujer enamorada, yo te amo y sé que te gusto. Esta es la primera vez que me entrego a alguien, quiero que seas tú quien me tome", tratando de seducirle pidió._

" _Confundes las cosas, yo no siento nada por ti", Urano no podía negar que aquella mujer era muy bella, pero no tan hermosa como Nerissa._

" _No te engañes Urano", tomando la mano de la semidiosa, la dirigió hacia a su pecho desnudo, "Siente mi piel, ¿Lo ves?... nos deseamos… déjame ser tuya"_

 _Finalmente la debilidad de Urano se hizo presente y tomando a la Neptunaia en sus brazos, prosiguió a besar aquellos fríos labios._

 _Medusa hizo una pausa y sonriendo dijo aquello; "Después de esta noche me amaras profundamente"_

" _No lo creo", las manos de la hermosa semidiosa recorrían el cuerpo de su nueva amante. Deseaba tanto a Nerissa que aquella noche se conformaría con tener a esa otra mujer que se le parecía un poco._

" _¿Amas Venus?"_

" _No. Solo me acuesto con ella porque me gusta", la semidiosa dijo desnudándola mientras seguía imaginando que lo hacía con su amada._

" _Seré mejor amante que ella… no la necesitaras más", esas fueron las últimas palabras que aquella mujer dijo antes de entregarse a quien amaba._

 _Pero, ¿Por qué Urano no le entrego la manzana a Nerissa? Aquello era fácil de explicar. Si se la entregaba a venus, la hermosa diosa habría ganado su propio juego. Si se la entregaba a Neptuno, la Venusiana se daría cuenta de cuanto es que en verdad la quería y quizás en represalia la diosa del amor la haría presa de su ira. Si se la entregaba a Medusa, nada habría ganado ni nada habría perdido, aunque al final de la jornada había logrado sumar una amante más…_

* * *

 **(Palacio Tritón. Presente)**

Las dos semanas había transcurrido y el tiempo de volver a Neptuno había llegado

La hermosa Neptuniana llevaba en los brazos a su bebé, caminando apoyada en del brazo de Urano quien orgullosa sonreía, ahora no solo tenía una esposa, ahora también tenía un hijo.

Ambas soberanas entraron por la puerta principal y al hacerlo, los criados se apresuraron a verles llegar. Era obvio, querían conocer a su hijo.

"Buenos días", pregunto uno de aquellos hombres del consejo mientras se acercaba para contemplar más de cercas al pequeño Océano, quien dormía tiernamente apoyado en el pecho de su madre.

"Buenos días", ambas replicaron con orgullo.

" _Urano"_

Haruka volvió la cabeza al escuchar que en la lejanía una mujer la llamaba.

"¿Qué ocurre mi amor?", cuestiono la Neptuniana al ver que su amada había volteado con rapidez.

"Escuche que alguien me llamaba", la alta soberana replico segura de haber escuchado aquella voz femenina.

"Yo no escuche nada. Estas cansada por el viaje"

"Estoy bien", replico la hermosa rubia.

"El consejo espera", el hombre que las había recibido informo.

"Entonces vamos", Michiru replico mientras dirigían sus pasos hacia la hermosa sala del trono.

* * *

 **(Sala del trono)**

Con intriga, los consejeros vieron a amabas mujeres ingresar.

La aguamarina exhausta por el viaje, de inmediato se dirigió a tomar su respectivo asiento. Haruka permaneció de pie a su lado. Con una sonrisa y con el pecho inflamado de orgullo, contemplo a esos hombres.

Viendo al rostro de cada uno de aquellos sujetos, Michiru sonrió. Sin duda alguna estaban intrigados por conocer al nuevo heredero. "Les presento a mi hijo", finalmente dijo colocando al bebé en su regazo.

Aquellos hombres de inmediato se sorprendieron, ver a aquel crió era como ver la copia exacta de la Uraniana, quien llena de orgullo sonreía.

"Se llama Océano", la soberana acaricio las mejillas de su hijo, luego le acomodo el fino cabello.

"Océano, como su ilustre abuelo", los consejeros replicaron emocionados.

"Su segundo nombre es Haruka, como su valiente padre", la reina sonrió satisfecha.

Al escuchar aquello, con desconcierto los hombres se vieron al rostro.

"Alteza, hay un inconveniente", valientemente dijo uno de ellos.

"¿Qué inconveniente?", con molestia, pregunto la aguamarina.

"Su hijo", apenado, el hombre replico.

"¿Qué hay con mi hijo?", elevando el tono de su dulce voz, pregunto tomando al pequeño en sus brazos.

"Que su hijo no podrá ser rey porque ha nacido en un lugar lejano y no en Neptuno como la ley lo requiere", con temor el hombre contesto.

Michiru frunció el entrecejo y poniéndose de pie, alzo la voz, "¿Quién hizo esa ley tan absurda?", sabia perfectamente que la había establecido el abuelo de Nerissa.

"El difunto rey Tritón", con temor, replico otro de los hombres.

"¿Quién soy yo?", con ironía pregunto cuestiono.

"La reina", respondieron los consejeros.

"Exacto, soy la reina de este planeta y sus lunas y por eso ordeno que esa estúpida ley sea destruida. Este es mi hijo, el hijo de la reina… y por consiguiente algún día se convertirá en su rey. No importa si nació aquí, en Urano o en la Luna", enojada ordeno.

"Como usted ordene", los hombres replicaron con miedo.

La aguamarina finalmente sonrió con orgullo, "Entonces vengan a conocer a mi hijo... su futuro rey"

Los hombres uno a uno se fueron acercando y al hacerlo, se hincaron ante él en señal de respeto y obediencia a quien en un futuro sería su soberano.

Haruka con soberbia sonrió al ver a aquellos orgullosos Neptunianos que por primera vez se postraban ante un Uraniano, quien además era su hijo. Eso representaba un triunfo para la familia real de Urano. Aquello había sido como vengar todas humillaciones que los ancestros de esos hombres le hicieron pasar a Amara.

* * *

 **(Esa noche. Habitación Tritón)**

Cansadas por el viaje y por sus nuevas obligaciones, ambas mujeres se retiraron a descansar.

Y aunque cómodamente dormían, en ese momento Haruka era victima de un sueño o quizás de algún lejano recuerdo de otra vida.

" _Urano", aquella mujer dijo a sus espaldas._

 _Haruka sin saber quién la llamaba, se volvió para queda de frente a aquella hermosa mujer de cabellera castaña, "¿Quién eres?", pregunto al no reconocerla._

" _No hagas que no me conoces", la joven Medusa se abrazó al deiforme cuerpo de la Uraniana._

" _Lo siento señorita. ¿Quién es usted?", sin entender, gentilmente Haruka la separo de su cuerpo._

" _Lo sabes. Me conoces a la perfección"_

" _Me temo que no la conozco", Haruka replico con extrañeza. No era para menos, era la primera vez que se encontraba con aquella joven._

 _Medusa la tomo por el cuello, hundiendo sus finos dedos en la brillante cabellera de la rubia "Sabes que te amo. ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que me amas?", deposito un beso en sus rosados labios. Haruka se estremeció en sus brazos al sentir aquel escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo._

 _"Se equivoca, yo amo a mi esposa… a Michiru", la deiforme Uraniana replico._

" _Te burlaste de mi y tendrás que pagarlo", Medusa le grito con ira._

Urano despertó sobresaltada y sentándose en la cama, observo que a su lado su esposa y su hijo dormían.

"¿Qué fue ese sueño?... ¿Quién es esa mujer?", Haruka se preguntó en silencio mientras aquella sensación de frialdad continuaba sobre su bello cuerpo.

Entonces ocurrió aquello, de las profundidades marinas emergió una serpiente que se movía con singular belleza sobre las aguas, y cuando finalmente su grotesco cuerpo toco las arenas de la playa, su maravillosa apariencia cambio, cobrando la figura de una hermosa mujer...

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

VaMkHt el papá de Michiru era un amor con ella, cosa contraria a lo que ese infeliz dijo de él. Muy seguramente habría querido a Haruka y a su nieto.

Kuro1989 , muchas gracias por la preferencia. Me alegra mucho saber que mi historia te guste tanto. Ya veremos que cosas buenas o malas les aguardan.

Osaka , sí Michiru se tiene que convertir en una fiera para proteger a su familia, lo hará. Ya perdió una vez a su padre, no permitirá que nadie le arranque su nueva familia.

Kyoky, Haruka es buena, aunque en un principio era por demás arrogante. Sin duda alguna Michiru le ablando el corazón.

GreciaTenoh , mejor dicho bien enojada y todo por que según ella Amara "se burlo" de sus sentimientos.

Vicky, Lamento leer eso. Michiru sera capaz de todo. Esperemos y esa mujer no se quiera vengar de ese inocente.


	43. Chapter 43

**CAPÍTULO XLIII**

 **VENGANZA**

 **(Hace un milenio. Campos de la Luna)**

 _Estaba atardeciendo sobre aquellos fértiles campos cuando la hermosa soberana de Urano cortó una dorada vara de trigo para llevarla hacia sus carnosos labios. Quitándose el petazo, se recostó entre la fresca hierba, luego lo coloco en su cara para cubrírsela de los molestos mosquitos. Entonces apoyo la rubia cabeza sobre sus fuertes brazos._

 _Pensando en su amada Nerissa cerro lo ojos, finalmente había comprendido que aquello que sentía por ella era algo que jamás había conocido. Era ese sentimiento que llamaban amor. Urano era consiente de todos sus errores pasados y eso la sumía en una profunda tristeza, nada podía hacer para cambiarlos. "No, ella no me puede amar, ridículo es pensar que ella podría estar al lado de alguien como yo", era el funesto pensamiento que cruzaba su cabeza cada vez que ella se encontraba cerca._

" _Una simple mirada y una simple sonrisa me bastan._ _Daría_ _mi vida por un simple beso de sus hermosos labios… no… eso sería una profanación", Amara pensaba en aquellos momentos._

 _Finalmente poco a poco la Uraniana se fue quedando dormida y a ella llego el más hermoso de los sueños. En ellos Nerissa la amaba y correspondía a sus besos._

 _Medusa al verla en ese estado de reposo, se quitó las sandalias. Quería sorprenderla con su presencia, así que comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente. "¿Estas dormida?... si es así apuesto que con un beso de mis labios despertaras"_

 _La deifore Uraniana seguía soñando sin imaginar que era espiada._

 _Cuando finalmente Medusa estuvo frente a ella, se recostó a su lado y levantando un poco el petazo del rostro de la rubia, deposito un corto beso en su boca mientras que con las manos y con la firme intención de acariciarle el pecho, le desabotono la fina camisa de lino._

 _Ante el beso de aquellos fríos labios, Amara despertó y sin abrir los ojos se dirigió a ella, "No me provoques, sabes bien que es lo que puede pasarte"_

" _Precisamente eso es lo que quiero que me pase", Medusa replico volviendo a unir sus labios con los de Amara, las manos las dirigió hacia su pantalón._

 _La rubia semidiosa al escuchar que era Medusa quien la había sorprendido abrió los ojos, luego se reincorporo un poco; "Lamento haberte hablado de esa manera", dijo alejándola un poco de su hermoso cuerpo y volviéndose a abotonar la camisa._

 _La Netuniana la observo con desconcierto, "¿Lo lamentas?, ¿Por qué?, me gusta me hables de esa forma", cuestiono poniéndose de pie._

 _Urano ya de pie, sacudió el petazo para volver a colocarlo en su cabeza, "Lo lamento… pero pensé que se trataba de otra persona", replico para nada emocionada de saber que era ella quien la había despertado y no su amada Nerissa._

" _¿Esperabas que fueron los labios y las caricias de Venus?", Medusa pregunto irritada._

" _Ni siquiera pensaba en ella"_

" _¿En quién pensabas?", enojada, la Neptuniana se llevó las manos a las fértiles caderas._

" _No es de tu incumbencia", Urano replico cansada de que esa mujer la siguiera a todas partes. Desde lo ocurrido aquella noche en su habitación, se había convertido en su sombra._

" _¿Qué no es de mi incumbencia?", la mujer grito enfurecida._

" _No lo es", Urano replico secamente._

" _Dime en quien pesabas", Medusa grito al ver como Amara se alejaba de ella._

" _No te debo ninguna explicación", Amara contesto molesta y sin volverse siquiera a verla._

" _¿Por qué no?, si tú eres mío… así como yo fui tuya"_

 _Urano al escuchar aquella recriminación se volvió para confrontarla; "Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras, fuiste tú quien fue a mi habitación a buscarme y a provocarme"_

" _Te dije que te amaba y tú me tomaste. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?"_

" _Yo te rechace y tú aun así insististe… no es mi culpa que lo hayas mal interpretado… ni siquiera Venus me ha reclamado que haya estado contigo y eso es porque no le debo ni te debo nada"_

" _Yo no soy como las otras con las que te has revolcado, te exijo que me des el lugar que me merezco", Medusa replico llorando._

" _¿Con que derecho me reclamas?… Entiéndelo, yo no te quiero. Lo que sucedió fue cosa de un momento… no debió pasar. Ahora es muy tarde para echar el tiempo atrás"_

 _Medusa sonrió sutilmente, "Ahora lo entiendo todo… que tonta fui en no darme cuenta… la forma en la que le sonríes y como la miras… la amas", burlonamente refirió._

 _Amara con temor escucho aquellas palabras, "¿A qué te refieres?", cuestiono mientras el color huía de su rostro._

 _Me refiero a que por esa mujerzuela… por Nerissa me has rechazado", el tono de su voz era burlón._

" _No la llames de esa forma", enfadada Urano pidió._

" _Es lo que es… es una mujerzuela"_

 _En ese momento Urano levanto la mano con la firme intención de callarla, pero entonces su prudencia le dijo que no lo hiciera, suficiente ya era el daño ._

 _Urano no podía callarlo más, "Amo a Nerissa. No te importa a quien pertenezcan mis sentimientos", replico sin esperanza._

 _Medusa comenzó a reírse, "Ella jamás te querrá, ama a otro y eso me alegra. Sufre como sufro yo"_

Urano volvió a despertar de golpe, era la segunda noche en la que soñaba con aquella extraña mujer. Ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si ella era el recuerdo de alguna vida pasada o una simple pesadilla.

Sentándose en la cama contemplo a su amorosa esposa dormida y a su pequeño hijo que lloraba, así que tomándolo en sus brazos, comenzó a caminar por la habitación para arrullarlo y con ello tratar de tranquilizarlo; "¿Tienes hambre?", pregunto al verlo con los pequeños puños en la boca. Así que para alimentarlo tomo una mamila y dejándose caer en el diván procedió a hacerlo. "Lamento no poder hacerlo como lo hace mamá, pero ahora ella está profundamente dormida y no queremos despertarla, ¿verdad?", sonrió viendo como Océano disfrutaba de su alimento.

Después de unos minutos, el pequeño volvió a dormirse. Haruka no queriendo despertar a su esposa, se recostó en el diván con su hijo sobre el pecho. De esa forma no tardaría mucho en volver a quedarse dormida.

Michiru despertó y estirando su mano para acariciar las mejillas de su hijo, se dio cuenta de que ambos no estaban a su lado. Preocupada se puso de pie, _"¿Dónde podrán estar?_ ", se preguntó mientras se vestía, y es que Haruka no solía tomarlo sin su consentimiento y mucho menos en medio de la noche. Así que echando un vistazo en la semi oscura habitación, descubrió que ambos dormían en aquel incomodo lugar.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Michiru se quedó observándolos. Hasta en la forma en la que dormían eran tan parecidos. "Mi amor, ¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí", finalmente se acercó a la rubia para acariciarle las mejillas.

Haruka suspiro, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la tierna mirada de su esposa, "Tenía hambre… ahora se ha vuelto a quedar dormido", con ternura acaricio la cabeza de su amado hijo.

"Desperté y al no encontrarlos a mi lado pensé que algo les había sucedido"

"Lamento haberte preocupado", tomando al pequeño en sus brazos, se puso de pie.

"Vuelve a la cama… pero dime, ¿Por qué no me despertaste para que pudiera alimentarlo?", pregunto Michiru tomándolo de sus brazos.

"Estabas profundamente dormida, no quise despertarte y por eso me ocupe de ello", dijo regresando al lecho.

"¿Te despertó?", Michiru beso su pequeña mejilla y recostándolo al lado de Haruka, pregunto.

"No. Desperté y lo escuche llorar", replico depositando un beso en los labios de su esposa.

"Gracias por ayudarme, papá", sonrió correspondiendo a aquella dulce caricia.

"Sabes que no tienes que agradecerlo, es mi hijo y es mi deber ayudarte en todo lo que necesites"

"Gracias por ser tan comprensivo", Michiru replico acariciándole las rosadas mejillas, "Ahora duerme mi amor"

"Te amo", la rubia se estiro un poco, volviendo a besar sus labios y luego las mejillas de su hijo.

Entonces el calmado mar comenzó a agitarse con violencia, el rugido del trueno se hizo presente sobre el hermoso cielo mientras que el viento golpeaba con fuerza los cristales. Parecían vaticinar aquello que sucedería.

* * *

 **(Noche siguiente. Habitación Tritón)**

A la luz de aquellas hermosas dos velas, la hermosa soberana de Neptuno y la soberana Urano degustaban la exquisita cena.

"¿A qué se debe esta sorpresa?", pregunto la alta rubia llevándose una copa de vino a sus labios.

La Neptuniana sonrió dando un trago a su copa con agua. "Es eso, una sorpresa". Tiernamente tomo la mano de su esposa, la cual comenzó a acariciar con sus finos y hermosos dedos.

"Que tonto de mi parte haberlo preguntado, ¿Verdad?", Urano pregunto con las mejillas encendidas. Sin duda alguna el vino apenas comenzaba a hacer su efecto.

"No es tonto haberlo preguntado. La verdad es que ordene la cena a la habitación para darte esta pequeña sorpresa. Así que celebremos nuestro aniversario aunque sea un poco tarde", replico con una sonrisa, "Desde que nació nuestro hijo he estado tan ocupada con él que no hemos tenido tiempo para platicar sobre nosotros dos"

"En ello tienes razón, pero recuerda que ahora somos tres. Merece toda nuestra atención", la rubia soltó una pequeña risa.

"Por supuesto que si mi amor, pero me refiero a que ahora que soy madre, no quiero que pienses que descuidare mis obligaciones como tu esposa"

"Michi, por eso no te preocupes. Ya tendremos un poco más de tiempo para nosotros dos. Es obvio que ahora lo necesita este pequeño", observo a su hijo dormir en la cuna.

"Me alegra que seas tan compresiva, ambos merecen mi atención por igual"

"¿Sabes que me vendría bien ahora mismo?", la rubia pregunto antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca.

"No, dime", pidió la otra mujer.

Haruka deslizo su mano por debajo de la mesa, encontrándose con las piernas de su amada, "Un poco de cariño entre papá y mamá me vendría bien en estos momentos", dijo dejando que su mano traviesa jugara con el encaje del vestido de su amada.

Ante aquella caricia Michiru se sobresaltó, "¡Haruka!"

"¿No?", pregunto la otra mientras depositaba un beso en el cuello de su amada.

"Sabes que deseo mucho estar contigo, pero ahora no puedo", dijo atrayendo el rostro de la Uraniana hacia sus labios.

"¿Por qué no Michi?", pregunto la rubia mientras que su mano seguía acariciando la tersa pierna de su esposa.

La aguamarina se sonrojo antes de explicar sus razones, "Muero por estar contigo, pero tener un hijo no es nada fácil y mi cuerpo aún no se ha recuperado del todo. Por eso tendrás que esperar a que este mejor. ¿Sí?"

"Entonces esperare todo lo que sea necesario, pero dime ¿No hay siquiera un beso para mí?", Haruka replico volviendo a retomar su compostura.

"De esos hay muchos", contesto la Neptuniana besándole los carnosos labios.

"Adoro esos besos", haciendo una pausa, la alta soberana replico.

"Nuestro hijo ahora duerme, nosotros vamos a la cama para que yo pueda colmarte de besos. No quiero que recurras a otros labios", poniéndose de pie, tomo la mano de su amada para conducirla al lecho.

"¿Recurrir a otros labios y perder a mi esposa y mi hijo?, eso jamás", Haruka replico recostándose…

Exhausta, una semi desnuda rubia dormía con un brazo alrededor de su esposa. En su rostro era fácil contemplar una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción, sin duda alguna su amada había logrado apaciguar aquellos deseos.

Y aunque la noche era calurosa, la puerta del balcón permanecía cerrada. Temían su hijo se resfriara a causa de la brisa marina que a veces se colaba dentro de la habitación.

Era de madrugada cuando Haruka despertó empapada de sudor y sentándose sobre el lecho, observo a su esposa dormida.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, inclino un poco la cabeza para besar la perlada frente de su amada, quien al sentir aquel sutil toque en sus labios dibujo una sonrisa.

"Te amo", murmuro la joven rubia a su oído.

Tomando la camisa que había dejado en el suelo, vistió su desnudo pecho. Entonces calzo sus deiformes pies con sus pesadas botas.

Sin duda alguna necesitaba beber un poco de agua y aspirar un poco del aire fresco de la madrugada.

Acercándose a la mesa donde habían cenado, tomo una copa con agua, la cual bebió con alegría mientras sentía aquel líquido vital pasar por su reseca garganta. Dejando la copa se acerco a la cuna donde dormía su hijo, "Duerme pequeño", dijo depositando un corto beso en su frente.

Sin hacer ruido, dirigió sus pasos al balcón y abriendo un poco la puerta, salió para respirar aquel aroma marino.

"Demasiado hermoso", pensó dirigiendo la vista al ancho mar. "¡Vaya Amara!, debió ser toda una odisea el haber venido hasta aquí y escalar semejantes muros para estar con la mujer que amabas… sin duda alguna yo habría hecho lo mismo", la Uraniana murmuro casi en silencio.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, pensó en aquellas dos mujeres. Sin duda alguna el destino había sido tan cruel en negarles la felicidad que ahora ella disfrutaba al lado de su esposa y su crío. Entonces sintió una fría mano posada en su espalda al mismo tiempo que aquella voz la llamaba, _"Urano, he vuelto"_

Haruka se volvió para contemplar a la mujer que había interrumpido sus pensamientos tan íntimos, "¿Quién…?", trato de preguntar, pero no pudo hacerlo. Aquellos ojos de miel no se lo permitieron. Era como si con su sola mirada hubiera ejercido en ella un hechizo y el mismo no le permitiera razonar o siquiera moverse.

"Sabes perfectamente quien soy, Urano", la mujer sonrió y acercándose a sus labios, la beso. "Mi amor, pase mil años en las profundidades de ese negro mar. Día y noche esperaba que mi encarcelamiento terminara para volver a tus brazos y finalmente ser felices", Medusa replico entrelazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia.

La aguamarina despertó y observando que la puerta del balcón estaba abierta y como es que el fresco de la madrugada entraba moviendo con violencia la cortina, de inmediato acudió para cerrarla. Pero entonces se encontró con aquella extraña mujer que sin vergüenza alguna, apasionadamente besaba a su amada.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?, pregunto enfurecida al ver a aquella semi desnuda mujer y a su Haruka, que parecía impasible ante sus caricias. "¿Quién es ella?, ¿Por que está en mi habitación?", cuestiono a su amada quien yacía de pie y con la mirada perdida. Era como si esa mujer hubiese lanzado un encantamiento sobre ella y ahora estuviera petrificada.

Entonces el hermoso cuerpo de Medusa se volvió una grotesca serpiente, "He vuelto Nerissa, tu maldición termino. He regresado por Urano y ahora será solo mío"

Horrorizada, la aguamarina se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras y aún más por la abominable forma que aquella mujer había tomado, así que dando un paso hacia atrás, replico; "No sé de qué hablas. Yo no soy Nerissa"

"Maldita mentirosa, he regresado y esta vez no dejare que vuelvas a robarme lo que es mío"

"Ni siquiera te atrevas", Michiru grito encolerizada.

Del fondo de la habitación un quejido seguido de un tierno llanto interrumpió aquella discusión, Medusa observo a Neptuno y torciendo la boca, violentamente se arrastró por la habitación hasta llegar a al cama, donde Océano dormía. "Que delicia", con su bífida lengua acaricio la mejilla del pequeño, hasta que un golpe en su deforme cabeza la hizo volveré hacia la soberana de Neptuno, quien de forma amenazadora sostenía su espejo en contra suya.

"Aléjate de mi hijo", grito furiosa.

Una terrible carcajada salió de su cavernosa garganta y entonces las serpientes que llevaba en la cabeza chillaron; "Nerissa, tendrás que elegir entre abandonar a tu hijo y venir a las profundidades marinas a rescatar a Amara… o permanecer al lado de tu bastardo y olvidarte para siempre de mi Urano. Tienes tres días para decidir"

Habiendo dicho, Medusa entre sus deformes apéndices que simulaban brazos tomo a Haruka. Entonces una vez más se arrastro sobre el piso y finalmente salto por el balcón.

No pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos veían, Michiru contemplo como aquel hermoso mar se abría formando un negro vórtice y como en sus profundas aguas desaparecía aquella criatura en compañía de su amada Haruka…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Kuro1989 , en efecto, esa arrogancia no hizo que Amara pensara en las consecuencias que aquello le iba a traer.

Kyoky, entiendo lo que me quieres decir. Decidí fusionar los tiempos para así darle sentido a la historia y ver como es que cosas que pasaron en el pasado, volverán a suceder pero de diferente manera.

GreciaTenoh, mas que vengarse de Urano lo hace de Neptuno, considera que ella es la culpable de su desprecio.

Vicky, exactamente, Amara no se aprovecho ni le mintió a Medusa, ambas son culpables, una por no decir "no", y la otra por insistir.

Osaka, ni luego de mil reencarnaciones Urano dejara de ser tan cobarde hacia Neptuno. Esperemos y ahora Neptuno no perdone a Medusa como Nerissa lo hizo.

Jessy, hola. La verdad es que es una suerte que haya podido estar actualizando como lo hacia anteriormente. Espero continuar así.

Milla23 , Serenity y Endimion tienen a Beryl para hacerles la vida imposible, Haruka y Michiru tienen a Medusa. Sabran salir adelante.


	44. Chapter 44

**CAPÍTULO XLIV**

 **DECISIONES** **Y** **DESAFÍOS**

 **(Hace un milenio. La Luna)**

 _El inevitable paso del tiempo había traído a esas dos mujeres aquello que con todo su corazón añoraban. Ahora vivían en una felicidad que por momentos les resultaba irreal, pero que siempre se reafirmaba cada vez que se encontraban cerca._

 _Venus parecía haber entendido que había perdido y aunque muy dentro de ella la ira la consumía, también comprendía que no podía hacer nada para separarlas._

 _Amara y Nerissa de día eran simples compañeras, de noche se refugiaban en el anonimato de la oscuridad para embarcarse en aquellos clandestinos paseos nocturnos a lo largo de los campos o muy cerca del lago. Otras veces simplemente se cobijaban bajo la intimidad de la habitación Tritón, en cuyos muros quedaban guardadas las palabras de amor y aquellas caricias cargadas de pasión... esa noche no seria la excepción._

 _Oculta entre las hermosas flores del jardín, estaba Amara, que impaciente esperaba a que ella llegara._

 _Los pasos de alguien pusieron en alerta a la rubia semidiosa, sin embargo pronto supo que aquel ligero caminar no podía ser más que el de su amada Nerissa._

" _Amor mío", la Uraniana corrió hacia ella para estrecharla en sus brazos._

" _Espero no haber demorado demasiado… Mercurio me entretuvo", replico antes de besarla en los labios._

" _Jamás es demasiado", contesto la otra mientras se perdía en el profundo mirar de su compañera, luego volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella._

 _Con las mejillas encendidas Nerissa correspondió a aquellos dulces besos, los cuales pensó que jamás serian para ella, ademas amaba esas palabras que con amor la rubia le susurraba al oído._

" _Te amo", dijo rosándole el cuello con los labios._

" _Y yo a ti", replico la Neptuniana mientras recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de la alta rubia._

 _Urano suspiro al sentirla tan cerca, entonces sus manos traviesas descendieron hacia el hermoso escote de aquella mujer._

" _No espera… aquí no. Pueden vernos", ruborizada, Nerissa replico a sus caricias._

" _¿Te avergüenza que te vean en mi compañía?", Urano tiernamente le acaricio las suaves mejillas._

" _Sabes que no. Qué todos sepan que te amo, pero para esto prefiero la intimidad de nuestra habitación… esto es algo solo entre tú y yo", beso aquellos deiformes labios con desesperación._

" _Entonces vamos", con sus brazos la rodeo por la menuda cintura._

" _Con impaciencia espero a que llegue la noche para que podamos ir a nuestro sitio y volver a entregarnos a nuestros deseos". Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban._

" _Yo iré contigo a donde tú me digas", totalmente enamorada Urano replico._

 _Con profundo enojo Medusa observo y escucho aquello. Muy dentro de su pecho sentía que Urano se había burlado de ella y ahora prefería a la mujer a la que en otro tiempo había considerado su amiga. Así que emergiendo de su escondite, confronto a amabas mujeres._

" _Cuidado Nerissa, no vaya a ser que Urano se burle de ti como lo hizo conmigo", con sarcasmo se dirigió a la hermosa soberana._

" _Cállate", con furia Urano ordeno, "Yo no me burle de ti. Sabias perfectamente que yo no te amaba"_

" _¿Quieres callarme para que Nerissa no sepa que antes de ella yo fui tu amante?", irónicamente la mujer replico a aquella orden._

" _Lo sé todo. Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle", tomando la mano de Urano, la hermosa Neptuniana replico a las palabras de Medusa._

" _¿Lo ves?, no hay secretos entre nosotros dos. Tus intrigas no podrán separarnos", firmemente Urano grito en contra de aquella mujer._

" _Me das lastima Nerissa, que poco conoces a Amara", encogiéndose de hombros, la castaña replico,_

" _Conozco a Urano lo suficiente como para confiar en ella"_

 _Medusa sonrió con ironía y negando con la cabeza, escupió aquellas frías palabras; "Te enamorara y tú creyendole te entregaras a ella. Luego cuando se canse de ti y encuentre a otra, te abandonara como lo hizo con Venus, conmigo y solo los dioses y ella saben con cuantas más"_

" _Solo escupes veneno. Sabias a la perfección que yo no te quería y aun así te entregaste a mi"_

" _¿Lo ves Nerissa?, te conformaste con las sobras que deje después de que tu adorado Urano fuera mío"_

 _La hermosa soberana de Neptuno sonrió antes de replicar a las palabras de aquella abyecta mujer que se complacía en tratar de herirla con su filosa y venenosa lengua. "A mi no importa cuanto haya pecado Urano, o si tuvo a una o si tuvo mil mujeres. Su corazón y su amor me pertenecen por completo, no me importa que no haya sido suya antes. Lo que importa es que después de mi no habrá ninguna otra"_

" _Ambas pagaran su ofensa", enfurecida, Medusa grito._

* * *

 **(Presente, palacio Tritón)**

La hermosa soberana de Neptuno observo con impotencia como aquel vórtice marino se cerraba tras aquella misteriosa mujer y su amada Haruka.

¿Por qué la odiaba? y la pregunta más importante ¿Por qué se había llevado a Haruka con ella?, esas eran las dudas que rondaban su cabeza.

Finalmente la hermosa Neptuniana salió de su asombro y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que su respiración era fría y pesada. Sus miembros parecían haber sido congelados con una gélida brisa.

Michiru dirigió la vista hacia su hijo, luego la volvió hacia el balcón. En las lejanías observo la hermosa aurora despuntando en medio de la oscuridad.

* * *

 **(Fondo Marino)**

Entre esas profundas y negruzcas aguas, y entre las rocas cubiertas de coral estaba el escondite de aquella grotesca criatura.

A su alrededor y como si estuvieran unidos a la arena, había estatuas de piedra. Algunas eran pequeñas, algunas otras de mayor tamaño, pero por las formas humanoides que esas rocas poseían era fácil deducir que en otro tiempo habían sido hombres y mujeres que por infortunio perecieron bajo la mirada de aquel abominable monstruo.

Pobres seres desafortunados aquellos que en tempestuosas noches surcaron los preciosos mares Neptunianos sin saber que la muerte los asechaba. Algunos de esos jóvenes marineros fueron arrastrados con engaños hacia aquel lugar. El canto de una hermosa sirena los seducía y cuando finalmente eran conscientes de que todo era una ilusión, aquella criatura los devoraba.

Por el contrario, las jóvenes que naufragaban eran convertidas en piedra, porque sus hermosos rostros le recordaban su belleza perdida a causa de la maldición que Nerissa había lanzado sobre ella.

Medusa aún convertida en serpiente y con Haruka entre sus deformes brazos se fue arrastrando por entre esas estatuas que a su toque se derrumbaron con violencia.

Así pues, la criatura llego a lo parecía ser las ruinas de un palacio y entrando en él, de su cuerpo libero a la rubia que seguía bajo su infame hechizo.

Medusa se acercó a sus labios, depositando un frió beso en ellos, "Ahora si estaremos juntos por siempre… ella no se atreverá a venir a buscarte", dijo encerrando a la soberana dentro de una burbuja. "Durante mil años espere tu regreso, durante mil años soñé con este glorioso momento… ahora ha sido mi turno de arrancarte de sus brazos así como ella te arranco de los míos"

Sentándose sobre una corroída roca que emulaba su trono, comenzó reír, "Acabare con todo, seré la única soberana"

* * *

 **(Palacio Tritón)**

La hermosa soberana tomo a su hijo en los brazos y sentándose junto a la ventana para dejar que la fresca brisa le tocara el rostro, acaricio las rosadas mejillas de su bebé.

"Sabes perfectamente que mamá no dejara que te pase algo malo", las lágrimas corrieron por su hermoso rostro. El pequeño Océano abrió los ojos, comenzando a llorar en los brazos de su madre, "¿Tienes hambre? ¿Extrañas a papa?", pregunto limpiándose las mejillas.

Entonces alguien llamo a la puerta, Michiru sabía perfectamente quien era, "Adelante", ordeno tratando de ocultar su llanto.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a su buena y hermosa amiga Midori, "Aquí estoy para lo que ordene", dijo cerrando la puerta tras de ella y haciendo una reverencia hacia la soberana.

"Acércate por favor", Michiru pidió dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a rosarle las mejillas. A ella no podría mentirle.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?, ¿Por qué llora?", afligida la mujer pregunto.

"Es terrible lo que ha ocurrido"

"¿Quiere contarme para que pueda desahogar la pena que inunda su pecho?", gentilmente Midori pidió.

"A ti no puedo mentirte… te he mandado llamar porque solo tú me puedes ayudar"

"¿Qué es?, dígame y yo al instante lo haré", humildemente la joven se sentó frente a ella.

Michiru observo a su hijo comer, luego dirigió la mirada a su amiga, "La felicidad parece algo tan lejano para nosotros tres, que a veces pienso que nunca viviremos en paz… anoche… Haruka fue arrancada de mi lado", replico limpiándose las lágrimas.

Con preocupación y no entendiendo, la joven cuestiono; "¿Cómo ha sido eso posible?"

"No sé qué es lo que ha ocurrido… todo estaba bien, hasta que en mitad de la noche una grotesca criatura se llevó a Haruka hasta el fondo del mar", replico no estando siquiera segura de lo que había visto. "Cuando amaneció espere despertar de un mal sueño, pero todo resulto ser real"

"¿Criatura?... ¿Medusa?", la joven con temor se puso de pie.

"Siempre pensé que solo era una leyenda, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que parece ser verdad", Michiru replico.

"Los aldeanos creen en ella, por eso mismo los hombres no salen a pescar de noche… las mujeres evitan caminar cerca de la playa… temen que los arrastre hasta el lugar donde ella habita", preocupada, Midori replico.

"¿Conoces esa leyenda?", la hermosa soberana pregunto. Si bien era cierto que sabía un poco de ella, no la conocía en su totalidad.

"Se dice que hace mil años fue maldecida por un dios y que para mantener su mirada lejos de los hombres y de los mismos dioses fue encerrada en el fondo del mar, de donde se supone no podría escapar"

"¿Mil años?", Michiru cuestiono sobresaltada.

"Mil años", la joven asintió.

"Comienzo a comprender todo, esa criatura se refirió a mi como Nerissa… dijo que yo es decir, ella le había robado aquello que le pertenecía y ahora regresaba para recuperarlo… ¡dioses!, se refería a Urano", abatida bajo la mirada, "Eso quiere decir que fue ella quien la condeno a esa prisión… ahora ha vuelto para vengarse de nosotros… ¿Por qué?, si nosotros no somos quien ella piensa"

"¿Qué hará?", Midori pregunto acariciando las mejillas del pequeño príncipe.

"Medusa me ha dicho que tengo que elegir entre mi hijo y Haruka, ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?, a ambos los amo con todo mi corazón. No puedo perder a ninguno de los dos"

"¿Ira a buscarla?", la joven cuestiono.

"Esta situación es tan difícil… no puedo dejar a mi hijo, pero tampoco puedo abandonar a Haruka… es por eso que te he llamado"

"Dígame en que puedo ayudarla"

"Midori… ahora que mi hijo ha nacido debo decir que no confió en nadie… el consejo en un principio lo rechazo como su príncipe y ahora con esto que ha sucedido, tengo miedo de dejarlo en sus manos"

"¿Quiere que yo lo cuide?"

"Sí. Solo puedo confiar en ti… no… por favor no pienses que lo estoy abandonando para ir en busca de Haruka. Esto lo hago para mantenernos unidos. El mal de esa mujer no debe triunfar"

"La entiendo perfectamente"

"Volveré con ella a mi lado. Sé que mi hijo no me perdonaría el haber abandonado a su padre en esas profundidades, ni yo podría perdonármelo"

Midori comenzó a llorar con tristeza, "Prométame que estará bien"

"Lo estaré", Michiru replico y metiendo su mano dentro de su hermoso vestido, extrajo una pequeña bolsa de cuero la cual entrego en manos de su amiga. "Toma esto… , si en tres días no vuelvo huye y llévate a mi hijo a la Luna, ahí nadie del consejo se atreverá a herirlo. Confió en que la reina Serenity no permitirá que lo lastimen. Cuando crezca busca a Anker para que lo recoja y lo lleve a Urano y se convierta en su rey. Océano sabrá comprender que todo lo hice por el bien de la familia"

"No habrá necesidad de huir, confió en que ustedes volverán al palacio", la joven replico con esperanza.

"Ojala y todo este bien", la joven aguamarina observo a su hijo que la miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos azules y con una sonrisa en los tiernos labios. Así que abrazándolo contra su pecho comenzó a besarle el pequeño rosto, "Voy a regresar a tu lado. Vendré con papá quien debe estarme esperando. Midori es muy buena y cuidara de ti, pórtate bien"

Como si pareciera percibir aquello que estaba por suceder, el pequeño comenzó a llorar. Con toda la pena que embargaba su corazón, Michiru lo entrego en brazos de su amiga. Era obvio que no quería posponer ni hacer más dolorosa aquella despedida.

Tomando aquel tridente y la espada de Urano recordó las palabras que hacia tiempo su Haruka le había dicho; " _No había tiempo para el_ _miedo o la cobardía"_. Estaba decidida a ir a las profundidades marinas y enfrentar cualquier peligro que en ese tenebroso lugar pudiera acechar…

* * *

La hermosa aguamarina camino cerca de la playa, sintiendo como la arena acariciaba sus ligeros pies. Luego siguió avanzando hacia las saladas aguas y cuando estas le cubrieron las hermosas piernas, la mujer se inclinó para tocar el suelo con sus manos, "Hipocampo, te necesito", ordeno a las olas que en torno a ella comenzaron a formarse.

Entonces de entre las olas emergió aquel majestuoso y quimérico animal, con temor la aguamarina lo contemplo. Muchas veces había escuchado sobre aquella criatura, pero siempre pensó que no sería necesario llamarlo a su presencia.

La criatura se acercó a ella, agachando su cabeza para que la hermosa diosa le acariciara sus bellas crines. Maravillada, la soberana contemplo su impresionante cuerpo que era la mezcla de un brioso caballo y un veloz pez. "No eres tan atemorizarte… eres muy bello", la mujer gentilmente acaricio su cabeza.

Recordando su temor por los caballos y como es que Haruka la había ayudado a vencerlos, valientemente la mujer de un salto monto el lomo de aquella preciosa bestia, "Llévame a las entrañas de este mar... a donde Medusa habita", ordeno firmemente.

Hipocampo al escuchar la orden de su hermosa ama, relincho y al instante se sumergió en esas aguas.

Emocionada, la aguamarina observo como las olas se cerraron sobre su cabeza.

Con agilidad aquella bestia surcaba las embravecidas aguas. Maravillada, Michiru miraba como era la vida marina en aquel lugar. Sin duda alguna era algo maravilloso y digno de plasmar en alguna de sus pinturas.

En la distancia finalmente pudo observar como entre los corales se alzaban diversas rocas una sobre otra, así que descendiendo de Hipocampo, camino con cautela hacia aquella construcción.

"Medusa", grito con enfado.

Al escuchar la voz de esa valiente mujer, Medusa apareció haciendo que todo a su alrededor temblara bajo su abominable cuerpo.

"Pensé que no vendrías, pensé que no abandonarías las comodidades de tu palacio ni a tu bastardo", contesto colocándose frente a la hermosa soberana para tratar de infundirle temor.

"Estúpido de tu parte el haber pensado que te dejaría tranquila", Michiru replico con valentía.

Medusa la observo a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que esa mujer no sentía temor ni asco ante su presencia, así que gritando, las serpientes que llevaba por cabellos hicieron como si quisieran atacar a la hermosa diosa. Pero esta no se inmuto y muy por el contrario la desafío con sus hermosos ojos azules.

Irritada, Medusa cuestiono, "¿Es que no sientes temor ante mi presencia?"

"No", Michiru replico firmemente. "Lo único que siento por ti es pena", añadió.

"Maldita seas Nerissa", la criatura grito y arrastrándose hacia ella, comenzó a rodearla con su cuerpo, quería provocar en ella el horror que antes no había logrado. "Hablas igual que hace mil años"

"Ya te dije que yo no soy Nerrisa. Deja de llamarme de esa manera y dime donde esta Urano", desesperada la Neptuniana grito.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré?", el monstruo se paró frente a ella, Michiru pudo sentir su aliento rosándole las pálidas mejillas.

"Yo te lo ordeno. Soy tu soberana", la aguamarina replico.

"Amara me pertenece y lo sabes", con su bífida lengua se atrevió a tocarle la rosada mejilla.

"No te atrevas a volver a tocarme", Michiru grito.

"Prefiero el dulce y tierno sabor de tu hijo… lo devorare frente a ti"

Michiru no podía tolerar aquellas ofensas, así que reflejando el abominable cuerpo de aquella criatura en su espejo, esta se impactó en contra una de aquellas columnas y a instante la misma se derrumbó sobre ella.

Con satisfacción Michiru observo como Medusa era lapidada. "Haruka, ¿Dónde estás?", pregunto con el corazón acelerado.

Sin poder creerlo contemplo aquellas estatuas, sin duda alguna la maldad en el corazón de Medusa no conocía límites. Todas las horripilantes historias que había escuchado eran verdad.

Después de caminar por entre la oscuridad de aquellas ruinas finalmente llego al fondo del escondite de su enemiga y sobre una columna contemplo aquella burbuja donde petrificada yacía su amada.

"¡Haruka!", con sorpresa grito.

Acercándose a ella intento abrir su prisión. Cosa que resulto imposible.

"¿Qué haces?", escucho esa cavernosa voz gritar a su espalda.

Michiru se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con aquellos fríos ojos, "Rescatar a Haruka"

"Urano es mío", Medusa exclamo, entrelazando su cuerpo alrededor de la hermosa mujer de cabellos aguamarina. "Duramente mil años espere este momento… durante mil años planee mi venganza… esta será tu tumba así como fue la mia"

"¿Por qué?", pregunto Michiru al borde de perder el conocimiento.

"Porque sabias perfectamente cuanto amaba a Urano… debiste apartarte… Urano era mío"

"Yo no te robe su amor… yo no soy Nerissa"

"¿Crees que soy una tonta?, sé que no eres ella. Ahora que no puedo vengarme de Nerissa, me vengare de ti", grito mientras que sin fuerzas la aguamarina caía bajo su cuerpo…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Kuro1989 , tienes razón, esto es parecido a cuando Eudial tomo como prisionera a Michiru, no me había dado cuenta xd.

Milla 23, primero fue el estrés con el desgraciado de Adrastro, ahora con Medusa. La gran diferencia es que ella si es un verdadero monstruo.

GreciaTenoh, la única persona en la que Michiru puede confiar es su amiga, ahora esperemos que no haya más problemas en su ausencia.

Osaka, dejemos que mejor sea Michiru quien termine con esa mujer y que no cometa el mismo error que su antepasado.

Kyoky, también era opción, pero Medusa le dio tres días y si va a la Luna su viaje tomaría seis días. No era viable.


	45. Chapter 45

**CAPÍTULO XLV**

 **CRUEL VENGANZA**

 _ **(Hace un milenio)**_

 _El viento soplaba despeinando los cabellos de esas dos mujeres que se encontraban bajo la sombra de aquel frondoso árbol. Amara sonreía para su compañera mientras que ella observaba el hermoso brillar de sus ojos verdes._

 _"Nerissa, traje un regalo para ti", la alta soberana de Urano finalmente dijo._

 _"¿Un regalo?, ¿Qué podrá ser?", pregunto con aquella preciosa sonrisa en los labios._

 _Amara dio un paso más hacia ella y colocándole una corona de flores que ella misma había hecho, replico; "Tu belleza resalta la hermosura de esas flores… luces como una novia que esta próxima a llegar al altar"_

 _Nerissa sonrió mientras se acomodaba los cabellos, "Muchas gracias, pero ¿De verdad luzco muy bella?"_

 _"Tu hermosura no necesita de arreglos, ellos necesitan de ti para lucir esplendidos"_

 _"Urano, no sabes cuánto te amo", Nerissa abrazo fuertemente a la rubia contra su pecho._

 _"Sé cuánto me amas", replico depositando un corto beso en sus labios, "Por eso mismo debemos ser valientes y no ocultaros más"_

 _"No me importa lo que ellos digan. Que todos sepan que nos amamos"_

 _Urano la separo de su cuerpo y viéndola a los ojos, sonrió; "Te dije que ahora mismo luces como una novia que esta próxima a llegar al altar…"_

 _Nerissa de inmediato comprendió que era lo que su compañera trataba de decirle, así que tomando su mano, replico a aquello que sabía iba a preguntarle; "Si quiero"_

 _"¿De verdad?", pregunto la alta mujer._

 _"Urano, yo no necesito de una hermosa ceremonia ni de un blanco vestido para convertirme en tu esposa… hagámoslo aquí", al decir aquellas palabras dejo que un suspiro escapara de su pecho._

 _Amara asintió y quitándose el anillo que llevaba en su fino dedo, lo deslizo en el de la hermosa Neptuniana, "Con este anillo sello mi destino junto a ti… te amo y quiero que siempre estés a mi lado, yo siempre te amare. Nunca nadie podrá destruir mi juramento"_

 _Nerissa comenzó a llorar y quitándose el prendedor que llevaba cerca del pecho, lo coloco en la solapa de la levita de la Uraniana, "Cuando nací mi padre coloco este prendedor cerca de mi corazón. Por siempre me ha acompañado, ahora el latir de mi corazón estará junto al tuyo. Te amo y siempre estaré a tu lado. No importa cuántas veces muramos, siempre renaceremos para jurarnos amor como ahora lo hacemos", habiendo dicho abrazo y beso a la rubia._

 _"¿Y si huimos?", Amara pregunto viéndola a los ojos._

 _"Vámonos lejos, ahora es el momento", Nerissa replico valientemente._

 _"Alto ahí", escucharon decir a sus espaldas._

 _"¿Quién eres para darme ordenes?", la Uraniana cuestiono al hombre que había interrumpido._

 _"No puede ser", Nerissa murmuro al reconocer a aquel grupo de hombres que ahora detenían su huida. Era el honorable consejo de Neptuno._

 _"Majestad, hemos venido por usted", otro de los hombres añadió._

 _"¿Por qué?, si yo no he pedido su presencia", su soberana cuestiono._

 _"Hemos venido porque sabemos de su indigno comportamiento… es algo que no puede ser tolerado", el consejero dijo con oprobio._

 _"¿Qué comportamiento?", Nerissa cuestiono aún con su mano entrelazada con la de la alta rubia._

 _"Ese", uno de los hombres señalo._

 _"¿Amar es indigno?"_

 _"Cuando se trata de usted, si", "Es impropio de usted el amar a esta… Uraniana", "Ningún Uraniano es digno de usted", aquellos hombres expusieron sus ideas._

 _"¿Por qué mi linaje es indigno de su linaje?", Amara pregunto enfurecida._

 _"Ni aun siquiera el más digno de los Uranianos merece a nuestra reina… es intolerable ser esclavos de un… Tenousei", el hombre que presidia a aquel grupo escupió hacia el suelo._

 _"¿Quién es usted para decir quien es digno y quien no lo es?", Amara confronto._

 _"Soy libre de amar… amo a Amara"_

 _"Entonces era verdad", la reina Serenity escucho aquellas palabras. Había llegado para comprobar con sus propios ojos que aquello que había escuchado no era un simple rumor._

 _"¿Cuál es el problema?", Urano cuestiono, "¿Quién ha sido el responsable de informarles de nuestra relación?"_

 _"Una joven Neptuniana que cumplió con su deber", el consejero replico._

 _Entonces al encuentro apareció Medusa. La sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios era la de una persona que ha cumplido con sus amenazas._

 _"Nos amamos, ¿Por qué es tan difícil de aceptar?", Nerissa pregunto y aunque estaba a punto de romper en llanto, se mantendría fuerte para demostrarles que su ánimo no había sido menguado._

 _"Te dije que lo que me hiciste no se quedaría así", Medusa burlonamente grito, "Por eso he llamado al consejo, para que se encarguen de separarlas"_

 _Amara no pudo tolerar sus palabras y soltando la mano de la Neptuniana, la llevo a la empuñadura de su espada, "¿Qué ningún Uraniano es digno de una Neptuniana?... esa víbora se metió en mi cama sin cobrar un centavo"_

 _Los consejeros observaron con oprobio a Medusa, "Más tarde serás acreedora a un castigo por tal bajeza"_

 _"No te atrevas Urano", la reina Serenity ordeno hacia la alta rubia._

 _"Cálmate Amara, no vale la pena que te rebajes y discutas por ella", la protectora de Neptuno la tomo por el hombro para tranquilizarla._

 _"Arresten a Tenousei", la reina Serenity ordeno a los jóvenes oficiales que la acompañaban, "Más vale que no te opongas, no querrás que Nerissa sufra las consecuencias de tus actos, ¿Verdad?"_

 _"Conmigo puede hacer lo que quiera, Nerissa no merece ser víctima de mi impertinencia", replico dejando que los oficiales la escoltaran hacia la celda._

 _"Amara, te amo", la mujer de cabellos turquesa grito al ver como su Urano desaparecía de su vista._

 _"El castigo a su amor será el exilio, en mil años ningún Uraniano y ningún Neptuniano abandonara su tierra, y si tú habrás de reunirte con Amara, será solo en batalla o bajo mi permiso. Los dioses quieran que nadie se entere de este infame escándalo"_

 _"No es justo su castigo"_

 _"Es justo porque yo lo digo", la soberana le dirigió una mirada de enojo._

 _"Separarme de Urano no es la solución a nuestro amor, ni aun siquiera en la muerte podrá borrarlo"_

 _"Llévensela a Neptuno, volverá a ver a Urano hasta que yo lo diga", la Selenita ordeno molesta._

 _"Puede que nadie recuerde lo que usted llama un escándalo, pero le juro que renaceremos para volver a amarnos_ _"_

 _Medusa sonrió con alegría al ver llorar a su antigua amiga, el castigo que viniera después era poco para ella, verlas separadas la hacia feliz..._

* * *

 **(Presente, fondo marino)**

Michiru despertó del largo sueño en el que la crueldad de Medusa la había sumido y al hacerlo, descubrió que se encontraba en un lugar libre de agua y que ademas era prisionera dentro de una fría y húmeda caverna.

Sin aún haber salido de su conmoción, se arrojo contra aquellos barrotes los cuales en otro tiempo hubieran sido parte de poderosos barcos que navegaron esas profundas aguas, pero que ahora servían para un cruel propósito.

En vano la aguamarina había tratado de liberarse, al simple toque con aquellos metales se producía una descarga que sacudía su cuerpo. Medusa observo esa escena desde su trono y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Ya era hora de que despertaras", dijo poniéndose de pie y avanzando un poco hacia ella.

"¿Ves que no es tan fácil deshacerte de mi?", con dolor, la protectora de Neptuno replico.

La mujer de cabellos castaños negó con la cabeza, "Es obvio que para mi seria muy fácil deshacerme de ti, pero quiero darte un poco más de tiempo de vida para que sufras y ruegues mi perdón"

Michiru rió, estaba decidida a no mostrar temor o debilidad ante ella, "Sabes perfectamente que no te tengo miedo y que no tengo porque rogar por tu perdón, yo no soy responsable de aquello que paso"

"Deberías estar muerta de miedo,… sin embargo ahora debo decir que estaba ansiosa porque despertaras"

"¿Para que?", Michiru pregunto.

"Es algo fácil de adivinar", la mujer replico caminado hacia el lado derecho de su trono, "Sufrirás de la manera en la que yo sufrí", replico burlonamente.

"No me gusta la palabrería, has lo que tengas que hacer. Dime donde esta Haruka", la aguamarina la reto.

La hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños sonrió delicadamente, "Te arrepentirás de lo que has pedido... ahora mismo lo veras"

Medusa desapareció por un momento de la vista de Michiru, pero cuando regreso no estaba sola, de la mano la acompañaba Urano.

"¡Haruka!", Michiru grito al ver que parecía estar a salvo.

"No te esfuerces en hablarle, no te escucha… solo a mi me puede oír"

"¿Qué has hecho con Urano?", la aguamarina cuestiono desesperadamente.

"¿Por qué preguntas?, sabes a la perfección que esta bajo mi hechizo… obedece cuanto yo le ordeno"

"Maldita bruja"

Medusa negó con la cabeza, "Urano siempre hacia su voluntad, ahora es muy divertido ver la sumisión a la que la he sometido"

"Así no funciona el amor", la aguamarina replico.

"Puede que no funcione así, pero ahora ¿Quién piensa en amor?, ahora solo me importa vengarme de ti"

Haruka permanecía frente a su amada con la mirada vacía, sus hermosas mejillas habían perdido aquel color rosado.

"Haruka, tienes que escucharme", Michiru ordeno.

"Pierdes tu tiempo con hablarle, ya te dije que solo me escucha y me obedece a mi", del interior de su garganta salio un grito que hizo que muchas de aquellas rocas se derrumbaran en torno suyo.

"Tu odio es hacia mi, ¿Qué quieres para que dejes a Urano en paz?"

"De ti quiero vengarme, a Urano lo quiero para mi… sino es mio, tampoco puede ser tuyo"

"Es egoísta lo que pides"

"Egoísta fue lo que Amara me hizo"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué vengarte de nosotros?"

"Te lo dije, sino puedo vengarme de Nerissa, me vengare contigo. Son tan parecidas… ambas tienen ese mismo mirar lleno de soberbia"

"Tus excusas son ridículas y sin fundamento", Michiru grito.

"Puede que mis excusas sean ridículas, pero aún no te he dicho como es que me vengare de ti… aún no te he dicho porque con ansias esperaba a que despertaras y porque es que no acabe contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo"

"Liberarme para que pueda enfrentarme a ti"

Medusa volvió a negar con la cabeza, "La violencia no es buena… tengo mis propios métodos para cobrarme el daño que esa mujer me causo… entenderás el dolor del que yo fui victima"

"Comienzo a cansarme de tus palabras"

Medusa rió una vez mas, solo que la ironía que había dejado impresa en su risa fue mayor, "Hace dos días que he arrastrado a Urano y a ti hasta mi fortaleza, pero ¿Quieres saber una cosa?", pregunto dirigiéndole una mirada burlona.

"Habla", la aguamarina ordeno.

Medusa sonrió y tomando a Haruka por la camisa, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, "Hace dos días que traje a Urano conmigo… hace mil años que deseaba poder volver a besar sus labios y entregarme en sus brazos", con los ojos llenos de ilusión observo el rostro de la rubia.

"¿Qué tramas?", Michiru pregunto sabiendo que era aquello que la mujer había planeado, pero prefería pensar que se trataba de otra cosa.

La joven no respondió al cuestionamiento de la aguamarina y en lugar de eso, entrelazo sus pálidos dedos en el cabello de la rubia, luego la beso en los carnosos labios.

"Ni siquiera te atrevas", con desesperación, la Neptuniana trato de abrir su prisión, pero de nuevo le fue imposible. Ni aún siquiera el más violento de sus ataques funciono.

Medusa siguió besando sus labios, Haruka correspondió a sus besos de forma mecánica. Con dolor Michiru observo aquella escena.

"¿Lo ves?, la muerte no es la única venganza que existe. Esperaba a que despertaras para que fueras testigo de esto... Urano, hazlo", entonces Medusa comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de la rubia. Haruka por su parte comenzó a deslizar los tirantes del himation de esa mujer.

"Eres una maldita", la aguamarina replico llorando.

Medusa pareció no escuchar y si lo hizo poco le importo, ella continuo acariciando y besando a la rubia.

La hermosa Neptuniana no podía soportar ver aquello, asqueada y con el corazón destrozado bajo la mirada. Observar a esa mujer en los brazos de su amada, era como morir mil veces...

* * *

 **(Observatorio de la Luna)**

Sentada frente a aquel telescopio la hermosa princesa de Mercurio observaba el vasto universo.

Maravillada posaba la mirada sobre aquellas grandes estrellas mientras que con nostalgia de vez cuando observaba su hermoso planeta. Sin duda alguna añoraba por volver a él.

"¿Qué haces?", pregunto la hermosa princesa de la Luna.

"Observo el firmamento", dejando de lado el telescopio, Mercurio replico.

Entonces aquella conversación que bien pudo haber comenzado fue interrumpida por la valerosa Marte, quien llevando en la mano el broncíneo arco, sonrió.

"Princesa… el príncipe Endimión ha llegado"

"Endimión, que felicidad", con alegría y llevándose la mano al pecho exclamo. "Pero dime, ¿Es que ha iniciado una guerra y por eso llevas el arco y la flecha en tus manos"

La pelinegra sonrió, "No, pero he tenido tiempo de tener un pequeño duelo con el príncipe. No ha sido tan hábil en evitarme como lo fue Urano"

"¿Esta herido?", preocupada cuestiono.

"Solo su negra capa"

"Eso devuelve la paz a mi corazón"

"Anda ve, te esta esperando", Marte replico.

La princesa de inmediato dirigió sus delicados pasos a donde él se encontraba.

Mercurio siguió observando.

"¿Qué es eso?", desconcertada volvió a ver aquella negra mancha que se encontraba tan cerca del sol.

"¿De que hablas?", pregunto su compañera.

"Que hace varios meses he observado un extraño objeto flotar muy cerca del sol. Lo que antes era un punto pequeño, ahora parece engullir una gran parte del mismo"

"¿Me permitirías ver que es?", con curiosidad la pelinegra cuestiono.

"Adelante", dijo para con su amiga.

La pelinegra se inclino un poco y al instante la sorpresa y aquella exclamación de horror salio de sus labios; "¿Qué abominación es eso?"

Pero ¿Que había visto la hermosa princesa de Marte como para desconcertarla de esa manera?, eso no era sencillo de explicar, había observado como aquella mancha engullía por completo una gigantesca roca.

"¿Lo has visto"?, no sé que pueda ser, pero alguien debe ir a investigar de que se trata, no vaya a ser que eso llegue a nosotros", preocupada la joven replico. Entonces presurosamente salio de ese lugar, tomando por camino aquel pasillo que la conduciría hasta la reina Serenity.

* * *

 **(Jardines del palacio)**

Serenity lo observo, de pie y junto a las rojas rosas estaba su amado Endimión.

"¡Endimión!, con alergia corrió a sus brazos.

"Pequeña, perdona que no haya venido antes, pero es que por problemas en la Tierra es que tuve que ausentarme"

"¿Que problemas?", pregunto la preocupada joven.

"Nada de que preocuparse, lo he sabido manejar, pero mejor dime ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Llena de tristeza, pero ahora que te he visto mi corazón ha vuelto a alegrarse"

Aquellos enamorados jóvenes no se habían dado cuenta de que eran espiados.

"Algún día mi venganza llegara y con ello espero ver cada muro de este palacio destruido", la joven de cabellos rojos exclamo. Era Beryl que había seguido a su amado príncipe hasta ese lugar.

* * *

 **(Fondo Marino, Neptuno)**

Medusa sonreía entre los brazos de la rubia, Michiru lloraba, aquella mujer había logrado sumirla en una profunda tristeza. El dolor que en ese momento experimentaba, no tenia comparación con nada.

"¿Ves que ahora Urano me pertenece?, el dolor que ahora sientes al verme en sus brazos es el mismo que yo sentí cada vez que espié a través del balcón de Nerissa, ¿Que se siente ser testigo de su infame engaño?, ¿Qué sientes ante su traición?"

La aguamarina recordó las palabras que Haruka le había dicho la noche en que fue raptada y finalmente dirigiéndole la mirada procedió a responder a los actos de aquella abyecta mujer; "No, no me duele ver a Haruka en tus brazos, no me duele ver que contigo me es infiel y la razón es muy sencilla", limpio las lagrimas de sus preciosos ojos.

"¿Que razón?", enfurecida, Medusa pregunto.

"Haruka y yo nos amamos... Haruka jamas me engañaría. Ahora te besa y... esta contigo porque esta bajo tu hechizo, pero si no fuera así, hace mucho te hubiera rechazado"

Los ojos de esa mujer se inyectaron en sangre, "Cállate maldita"

"Te enoja escuchar la verdad, pero en el fondo sabes que no miento. Urano podrá estar bajo tu encanto, pero me sigue amando a mi. Podrás forzarla a que te quiera, pero jamas a que te ame"

Medusa resoplo con furia, cuanta razón había en las palabras de quien ella consideraba su enemiga, "Maldita seas por ofenderme sin ser consciente de lo que mi odio puede hacer contra ti"

"Por mi sientes odio, yo por ti experimento pena. Pero te juro que ahora Urano solo piensa en mi... en su corazón es conmigo con quien esta haciendo el amor... no contigo"

Completamente encolerizada, Medusa libero de sus brazos a la rubia, "Entonces es momento de que Urano muera", habido dicho, su apariencia volvió a cambiar por la de aquella grotesca criatura y atrayendo a Haruka hacia ella, en su cuello clavo sus colmillos para inyectarle su ponzoñoso veneno, luego la arrojo dentro de la gruta donde estaba la aguamarina.

"¿Que le has hecho?", pregunto Michiru arrodillándose junto a su amada para tomarla de las manos.

"Ahora mi odio corre por sus venas... morirá frente a tus ojos", Medusa se burlo una vez mas y sentandose en su trono, pacientemente esperaría a que aquello ocurriera...

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

¿Quien es más mala, Medusa o Venus? yo digo que Medusa es peor.

GreciaTenoh, ya es costumbre dejarlos en la mejor parte :D

Kuro1989, perdón por volverlo a dejar en la mejor parte. Ojala y Michiru no solo le parta el trasero a esa víbora.

Osaka, Michiru tendrá que detenerla antes de que haga más daño o de que a Medusa se le ocurra subir a la superficie y herir a su hijo.

VaMkHt, más que "recuperar" el amor de Urano buscaba venganza y vaya forma de "vengarse de su amiga"


	46. Chapter 46

**CAPÍTULO XLVI**

 **INJUSTICIA** **Y RESIGNACIÓN**

 **(Palacio Tritón)**

En las lejanías del basto horizonte, el alba despunto alejando la oscuridad de la noche pasada. Había amanecido sobe aquellos anchos mares y con ello se cumplía el tercer día desde que la hermosa aguamarina había partido en busca de su Haruka.

La hermosa joven se Midori se acercó al balcón y observando hacia el horizonte, pensó en que se había llegado el tiempo en que ella debía cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a la joven reina. Luego dirigió la vista hacia las hermosas aguas, tratando de imaginar la terrible batalla que muy seguramente tenía lugar entre aquellas profundidades marinas.

"¿Qué habrá pasado?", se preguntó en silencio mientras tomaba al pequeño para mecerlo en sus brazos, "Ni papá ni mamá han regresado de ese siniestro lugar... esperemos que se encuentren bien, ellos son muy fuertes… eres muy pequeño como para haber perdido a los dos", dijo abrazándolo contra su pecho. Y aunque ella no quería pensar en fatalidades, estas de vez en cuando rondaban su cabeza. "Ahora no sé qué es lo que debo hacer", dijo y luego cariñosamente le beso la frágil frente.

* * *

 **(Fondo Marino)**

Sobre aquel frió y húmedo piso la rubia semidiosa permanecía inconsciente luego de que Medusa le inyectara su cruel veneno.

"Haruka, tienes que reaccionar", como pudo, la hermosa aguamarina la arrastro un poco para apoyar su espalda contra las rocas. "No puedes morir aquí... eres el gran Urano, tienes que recuperarte", con lágrimas corriendo por sus suaves mejillas, la Neptuniana apoyo la rubia cabeza de su amada contra su pecho, "Tenemos que irnos, no podemos quedarnos a esperar a que esa mujer regrese y nos devore"

"Sabes a la perfección que de nada servirán tus suplicas", Medusa que observaba la devastadora escena, reía burlonamente ante los inútiles intentos que la aguamarina hacía para tratar de reanimar a Urano.

"¿Que le has hecho?", llena de ira, la Neptuniana pregunto a aquella mujer.

"Te dije que si Urano no era mío, tampoco lo seria para ti. Yo soy una mujer que siempre cumple con sus promesas y ahora por su cuerpo corre mi odio"

Aún llorando, Michiru negó con la cabeza, "Piensas en el amor de forma equivocada, amar no significa posesión"

"Tenemos ideas diferentes de lo que es el amor", Medusa replico con soberbia.

"Amar es renunciar a aquello que no se puede tener"

"Ridículas son tus palabras, ¿Cómo puedo renunciar a lo que amo?"

"Te suenan ridículas porque en verdad no amas a Urano, sí lo amaras, entonces lo dejarías ser libre de elegir"

"¿Libre de elegir?, yo no fui libre de elegir… me enamore de Urano y lo quiero para mi"

Michiru volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras que viejos recuerdos acudían a su memoria; "Hablas igual que ella. En un principio llegue a odiarla, entonces no sabía porque, pero pronto me di cuenta de que era porque me había enamorado de Urano... fue peor cuando me entere que dormía con ella... yo entendía a la perfección que si esa era la decisión que Haruka había tomado yo nada podía hacer para cambiarlo, así que calle mis sentimientos. Sin embargo tenía dos opciones así como muy seguramente tú las tuviste", la aguamarina con su dedo apunto hacia la mujer de cabellos castaños.

"No te compares conmigo", de su cavernosa garganta emergió aquel grito.

"No me estoy comparando contigo... la primera opción fue callarme, tragarme mi coraje y resignarme a verla al lado de Venus. La segunda opción era ir ante Urano y ofrecerle lo mismo que esa mujer. La única diferencia entre ella y yo, es que yo le entregaría mi virtud y mi corazón, entonces pensaba en que si lo hacia de esa forma Haruka se burlaría de mi tonta ingenuidad y al final terminaría en brazos de alguna otra"

"Lo mío fue diferente"

"No lo fue, optaste por la peor opción. Pensaste que Amara llegaría a amarte y no fue así. Lo que fácil se consigue pronto termina porque inevitablemente está destinado al fracaso"

"Se burló de mi"

"Lo hizo porque tú lo provocaste. ¿Cuántas veces te juro amor?, ¿Cuántas veces te dijo que te quería?"

"Para ti es fácil decir todo eso. Urano jamás se ha burlado de ti"

Michiru entonces recordó como Haruka había intento aprovecharse de ella, "Yo no cedí a sus deseos… quería besar sus labios, caminar tomada de su mano y escuchar que me dijera cuanto me amaba, por eso mismo yo no me conformaría con ser su amante. Tú no debiste ceder a tu impulso. Dormir con alguien es un actor de amor y lo que hizo Amara fue egoísta, pero también fue egoísta de tu parte el haberla forzado a que te quisiera... mantenernos prisioneros por algo que nosotros no hicimos no es la solución y tampoco te regresara nada"

"Durante mil años esta fue mi tumba, ¿Por qué no habría de ser la suya?", habiendo dicho desapareció de la vista de la hermosa soberana.

Las lagrimas de la Neptuniana comenzaron a manchar las mejillas de la rubia, así que inclinando el rostro, una vez más beso sus labios. "Despierta, recuerda que en el palacio dejamos a nuestro bebé. Él debe de estar muy triste porque no te ha escuchado cantarle. Sabes que adora que lo arrulles, sabes que ama dormir sobre tu pecho... tenemos que volver para cuidarlo. Por favor, levántate", sollozando pidió, el dolor que había en su corazón le rasgaba el pecho.

* * *

 **(Esa noche, palacio Tritón)**

Hacía varias horas que había anochecido y durante todo ese tiempo la joven Midori se debatió entre cumplir con la orden que su amiga le había dado, o esperar un poco más por si ellas regresaban.

Aquellas horas no habían sido para nada fáciles, durante el día con esperanzas constantemente observaba hacia la playa en busca de verlas llegar y con ello reunir al pequeño con ellas. Pero en vano había esperado a que aquel milagro ocurriera, así que apenas comenzó a oscurecer, tomo la decisión final.

Tomando sus pertenencias y después de haber empacado las del pequeño príncipe, se vistió de forma apropiada para poder ocultarlo en sus brazos.

"Papá y mamá no han vuelto. Tenemos que irnos", dijo después de arroparlo en sus cálidos brazos, luego tomo el ligero equipaje que los acompañaría en su travesía, "En tres días estaremos en la Luna, cuando tus papás vuelvan sabrán donde encontrarnos"

Nerviosa comenzó a caminar por entre los semi oscuros pasillos, temía que alguien la descubriera y con ello frenara la huida. "Se un buen niño, no vayas a llorar. Si nos descubren entonces no podremos irnos", la joven murmuraba al pequeño que dormía profundamente.

Entonces al final del pasillo contemplo a aquel hombre que por ella esperaba, era el chófer que la conduciría hacia su destino. Nerviosa observo a los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada principal. Así que llenándose el pecho de valor, cruzo las grandes puertas sin siquiera llamar su atención.

"Es muy noche y yo debería estar dormido, supongo que me dará una buena paga por este favor, ¿No?", el hombre pregunto al verla.

"Seis monedas de plata, una por cada día de viaje", Midori replico.

"¿A dónde va?", extrañado el hombre pregunto. Aquello que prometía pagarle era demasiado.

"A la Luna", nerviosa la joven replico.

"Supongo que ese viaje es muy importante como para pagar semejante cantidad", el hombre tomo las cosas de la joven, comenzando a subirlas en el transporte. Nerviosa Midori esperaba a que pronto estuvieran en camino.

"Es demasiado importante"

Entonces el secreto que guardaba en sus brazos quedo al descubierto cuando Océano comenzó a llorar.

"No llores bebé", preocupada comenzó a arrullarlo.

Intrigados por aquel llanto que la joven trataba de acallar, los guardias que custodiaban la entrada se acercaron a ella para descubrir lo que oculto llevaba.

"¿Qué llevas ahí?", el oficial pregunto.

"Es mi hijo", nerviosa replico.

"¿Tu hijo?, ¿Cuándo nació? Si mal no recuerdo tú ni siquiera tienes esposo, ¿Cómo es qué ahora tienes un hijo?", el oficial señalo al reconocerla como doncella del palacio.

"Él vive en la Luna, voy a visitarlo para que conozca a su bebé", contesto esperando que esa simple respuesta acallara la curiosidad de ese hombre.

Para el oficial no fue difícil ver en su rostro de preocupación que aquello que afirmaba no era verdad, "Mentirosa", respondió con ira.

"Es mi hijo", volvió a decir, "Lo llevo con su padre para que lo conozca"

Entonces por el pasillo se dejó escuchar el grito desesperado de un hombre.

"No está, ha desaparecido", el sujeto gritaba a cada paso que daba. Ese hombre era el mismo que en un principio había rechazado a Océano como su príncipe.

"¿Quién ha desaparecido?", el otro guardia pregunto.

"El príncipe no está… ha sido raptado. Deben ir a buscarlo hasta en el ultimo rincón del palacio", su pálido y envejecido rostro reflejaba un mascara de miedo.

El guardia que había detenido a Midori se giró hacia ella y contemplándola, grito acusadoramente; "Ladrona"

"No soy una ladrona", Midori replico en su defensa.

"¿Haz osado tomar al príncipe en ausencia de la reina?, ¿Que pretendías hacer con él?", el anciano consejero se acercó a ella.

"Yo solo cumplía sus órdenes", con miedo replico.

"¿Acaso la reina te ordeno secuestrar a su hijo en medio de la noche y huir con él?", el oficial grito, haciendo que Océano se sobresaltara y llorara con mayor fuerza.

"No grite, lo asusta", tratando de tranquilizarlo lo abrazo contra su pecho, "No llores pequeño"

"Infame mentirosa, arréstenla", el anciano grito mientras que con su dedo la señalaba de forma inquisidora.

"No pueden hacer eso. No pueden arrestarme por cumplir con las ordenes de la reina ", dijo nerviosa.

"Es mi trabajo, cumplo las ordenes", el oficial replico con la firme intención de llevar a cabo aquella tarea.

Entonces el anciano de forma amenazadora se acercó a ella, "Entrégame al niño", molesto pidió.

"No", la joven replico firmemente, aunque en ese momento el miedo la paralizaba.

"Maldita ladrona", el anciano grito, abofeteándole el rostro y forcejeando con ella para que le entregara al pequeño. Océano lloraba ante la violencia que aquel hombre ejercía sobre ellos.

"Deje de pegarle, ¿Quiere matarlo?, ademas no se lo entregare. La reina lo dejo bajo mi cuidado", llorando replico. No permitiría que se lo quitaran de los brazos.

"Te he ordenado que me lo entregues", el hombre alzo la mano para volver a abofetearla.

"Pégueme todo lo que quiera, pero no le voy a entregar al bebé... solo se lo puedo entregar a Anker o a la misma reina Serenity"

El consejero sonrió y bajando la mano, observo a ambos oficiales; "Entonces llévenselos al calabozo, en ese frió y sucio lugar lo pensara mejor", el hombre ordeno.

"¿Enviara al príncipe a una mazmorra?", la joven pregunto incrédula ante aquella orden.

"Es eso o que me lo entregues"

"Para que yo se lo entregue tendrá que matarme"

"Arréstenla y pónganla en una celda", tomando el bolso de la joven, lo arrojo con violencia sobre el suelo.

Ambos oficiales lo observaron con desconcierto ante la infame orden que les había dado, " No podemos hacer eso, ¿Que dirá la reina cuando vuelva?"

El anciano burlonamente torció la boca, "Hace tres días que ella y Tenousei abandonaron el palacio sin llevarse a su hijo, ¿Acaso creen que volverán?"

"Se molestaran por semejante ofensa. Pedirán nuestras cabezas", el otro oficial replico.

"En su ausencia mando yo, si no me obedecen seré yo quien pida sus cabezas... enciérrenla en la torre", secamente el hombre dijo, "También a ese hombre que buscaba ayudarla"

"Yo solo soy un cochero. Yo no pretendía ayudarla a huir", el joven trato de defenderse.

"Eres un traidor... a ustedes dos también los encerrare por resistirse a cumplir con mi orden", el consejero replico hacia los guardias.

* * *

 **(Fondo Marino)**

Michiru se sentó sobre el húmedo suelo y colocando la rubia cabeza de su amada sobre su regazo, con amor comenzó a acomodarle los suaves cabellos.

"Mi amor, tenemos que volver al palacio... ya pasaron tres días... nuestro bebé debe de ir en camino hacia la Luna... tenemos que ir a buscarlo para devolverlo a nuestro hogar", inclino un poco la cabeza para besarle los ya fríos labios. Luego llevo su mano dentro de la camisa de la rubia, sintiendo como de vez en cuando su corazón parecía detenerse, sin duda estaba muriendo."No me puedes hacer esto"

Con gusto Medusa observaba la desgarradora escena, en vano la aguamarina trataba de despertar a la rubia, "No te molestes... pronto morirá... quiero que veas como tu adorado Urano muere para que luego sea tu turno de perecer en mis manos"

"Haz conmigo lo que quieras. No me importa ya", con tristeza Michiru replico.

"¡Vamos!, no seas tan orgullosa, pídeme perdón y puede que lo salve", burlonamente la mujer pidió.

"Jamás pediré perdón por algo que no fue mi culpa… además ya todo está perdido", apoyando la rubia cabellera contra su pecho, comenzó a llorar abiertamente.

"Pronto mi venganza estará completa", la mujer sonrió con satisfacción.

"Mi amor, prometiste estar siempre a mi lado... prometiste que jamás me abandonarías", Michiru murmuro acariciándole las frías mejillas, luego deposito un corto beso en sus pálidos labios, "En tus manos no estuvo detener lo que sucedió, no te sientas culpable. Yo escogí este destino, pero por favor no pienses que abandone a nuestro hijo. Vine para enfrentarme a lo que fuera para poder llevarte de vuelta al palacio y al lado de nuestro bebé"

"Tonta, ella no te escucha", la mujer rió.

"Océano estará bien… es una lástima saber que no conoceremos a nuestros nietos… pero no te preocupes por él, Midori lo cuidara como si fuera su madre y algún día él se convertirá en rey... sin duda alguna Venus estará encantada de conocer a tu pequeño hijo, estoy segura de que ella también lo amara y cuidara de él"

"¿Tan fácilmente te rendirás?", Medusa pregunto.

"No quiero darte el gusto de que seas tú quien me asesine", con cuidado, recostó a la cabeza de la Uraniana sobre el húmedo suelo.

"¿Qué harás?, date cuenta de que no tienes escapatoria. Este sera tu frió sepulcro, ¿Qué no sientes el frió de la muerte?. Pronto te arrepentirás de haber venido a este lugar"

Michiru la ignoro, así que tomando una filosa roca que estaba a su lado, con sus dedos comenzó a abrir la sucia camisa de su amada. Entonces contra su pecho desnudo apoyo la roca, produciendo una herida de la cual comenzó a brotar el dulce icor, "Perdóname por esto mi amor", dijo e inclinándose sobre ella, bebió la sangre envenenada que brotaba de su pecho. De sus hermosos ojos azules las lágrimas volvieron a correr.

Medusa se puso de pie al contemplar aquello que no comprendía, "¿Qué haces?", pregunto con desconcierto.

La aguamarina no respondió nada, por el contrario se concentró en sentir el sabor del amargo veneno que aun corría por el inerte cuerpo de la deiforme reina.

Cuando finalmente sintió los primeros estragos de aquel ponzoñoso veneno, se recostó junto a su amada y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, sonrió, "Juntos hasta en la muerte", entonces cerró los ojos para esperar a que las parcas cortaran los hilos de su vida...

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Kuro1989 , Michiru es demasiado valiente, defendió su amor hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

Jessy, procurare no volverme a atrasar y si lo hago, que no sea por mucho tiempo.

Osaka, pobre Océano, es quien más sufre. En la Luna hubiera estado mejor, es una lastima que no haya llegado hasta allí.

GreciaTenoh, saludos

Kyoky, fue demasiado cruel para Michiru, aunque ella sabe que Haruka jamas hubiera hecho algo así.


	47. Chapter 47

**CAPÍTULO XLVII**

 **VIEJAS PROMESAS**

 _ **(Hace treinta años, bosques de la Tierra)**_

 _Montado en un brioso caballo de brillantes crines y relucientes cacos, el joven príncipe de la Tierra cruzo el gran puente de su palacio para tomar por camino los frondosos bosques de su reino._

 _Ceñida a la cintura llevaba el carcaj y sujetado a su espalda el broncíneo arco. Sin duda alguna tan solo era un niño que en busca de aventuras jugaría a ser hombre. Así que mientras galopaba, buscaba al animal perfecto al que daría caza. Pensaba que eso probaría su valor._

 _Entonces en la distancia observo un hermoso alce en cuya cabeza se alzaban aquellos bellos cuernos, los cuales sin duda serian el trofeo perfecto para adornar el gran salón de su palacio. En esos momentos pensaba que aquel magnifico ejemplar alegraría enormemente a su padre._

 _El jovencito bajo del caballo mientras que en silencio observaba como su presa se acercaba al rió a beber el agua fresca. Entonces tomo el arco y preparándolo con una mortífera saeta, fijo su objetivo._

 _De pronto un golpe seco en sus piernas lo hizo caer sin darle la oportunidad de hacer aquel tiro. Tratando de reincorporarse, un golpe más lo volvió a derivar mientras que con horror contemplaba la negra sangre que de sus heridas emanaba._

 _Asustado volvió la vista hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser envestido por aquel embravecido ciervo que le había dado alcance por la espalda. Con desesperación se arrastró un poco y tomando su arco trato de defenderse, pero le fui inútil, aquel vigoroso animal con sus fauces se lo arranco de las infantiles manos._

" _¡Dioses!", expreso cubriéndose el rostro y sabiendo que moriría._

 _Entonces aquella bestia cayó muerta sobre el suelo, una lanza le había traspasado el pecho._

" _¿Estas bien?", pregunto un jovencito de cabellos castaños mientras se aproximaba a él._

" _Lo estoy", replico el príncipe Endimión a su salvador._

 _El jovencito se acercó al animal para liberarlo de su cruel lanza, "Cazaba ese ciervo para llevar su carne a mi hogar, pero sin querer escapo de mi vista. Haz tenido suerte de que yo haya decidido darle alcance y que con ello haya salvado tu vida"_

 _El príncipe Endimión lo observo con detenimiento, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un humilde aldeano, "Muchas gracias por salvarme, pero estoy muy mal herido ¿Podrías llevarme de vuelta a mi hogar?, tengo miedo de ser atacado por bestias salvajes"_

" _Te ayudare a llegar a tu caballo, ahora tengo que ir a cortar leña para el fogón. Lamento no poder cuidarte", el joven replico._

 _Endimión trato de ponerse de pie, pero al ver que no podría hacerlo, se limpió la sangre que cubría su pálido rostro; "Soy el príncipe de este reino, tu amo y tu señor. Llévame al palacio y te daré cuanto tú quieras…. Anda, dime qué deseas y yo te lo obsequiare"._

 _El joven campesino se quedó pensando, deseaba tantas cosas que en esos momentos no supo que responder._

" _Haz salvado mi vida… haz salvado al reino, haz salvado mi linaje… ya sé que te daré", con dolor expreso. "Aún soy joven, pero te prometo que en un futuro cuando tenga un hijo… a mi primogénito varón quien será el futuro rey de estas tierras, lo desposare con la más bella de tus hijas", el príncipe ofreció._

 _El jovencito lo miro incrédulo ante su ofrecimiento, "No te creo"_

" _Es una promesa", el pelinegro replico llevándose la ensangrentada mano al pecho._

 _El campesino sonrió y acercándose a él lo ayudo a subir a su caballo para llevarlo de vuelta al palacio, "Espero y no mientas, si no yo mismo iré y te arrancare la vida que hoy te obsequie"_

* * *

 **(Presente, mazmorras del palacio Tritón)**

Hacia una hora que aquel cielo se había nublado dando paso a una feroz tormenta. El mar bramaba mientras que con violencia sus hermosas olas se estrellaban contra las rocas de la playa. Aquellas embarbecidas olas parecían adivinar que se convertirían en el frió sepulcro de su diosa.

Un poco más allá, en el ala norte del palacio Tritón se encontraban los calabozos. Calabozos que en otro tiempo por sus pasillos vieron desfilar ladrones y cuyos interiores sirvieron de morada para infames traidores, ahora uno de ellos era ocupado por una buena mujer que cumplía con las ordenes de su amiga, un hombre que hacia su trabajo y un pequeño príncipe que quizás algún día heredaría todo aquello.

El sitio era lúgubre, el clima en el interior se había tornado húmedo y frió. El nauseabundo olor era insoportable. Por las rendijas del techo se filtraba la lluvia mientras que por la pequeña ventana al interior llegaba el frió fresco de la madrugada.

Sentada en un sitio seco se encontraba la hermosa joven Midori, en sus brazos sostenía al pequeño, "Esto es una injusticia", grito para que sus carceleros la escucharan.

"¿Crees que a esos bastardos les importa?", el joven cochero replico mientras que a través de la ventana extendía sus manos para recoger un poco de la fresca lluvia.

"Debería importarles, esto es muy ruin", replico poniéndose de pie, "¿Qué haces?", pregunto acercándose a él.

"Tengo sed, trato de atrapar un poco de agua para beberla", replico aún con las manos extendidas a través de los barrotes, "Un poco de agua de lluvia es mejor que el martirio de una garganta seca"

"¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Midori", la joven cuestiono.

El joven bebió lo que había logrado conseguir y girándose hacia ella, procedió a responder, "Mitoki", extendió su mano para estrechar la de la joven.

"Lamento haberte metido en esta situación, Mitoki", gentilmente la tomo.

"No lo lamentes, la paga era buena. Lo que me preocupa es que seguramente mi esposa y mis hijos creen que me marche en ese viaje", el joven contesto dejándose caer en el sucio catre.

"Cuando seamos libres ellos comprenderán... estos sujetos son unos ingratos, no se apiadan de nosotros ni siquiera porque hay un bebé en estas condiciones", gentilmente acaricio las mejillas del pequeño, quien estaba tranquilo y parecía no ser consciente de la terrible situación en la que se encontraban.

"Pues ya vez que esa gente no tiene entrañas, pero dime ¿En verdad ese crió es el hijo de la reina?", Motoki pregunto señalándolo.

"Lo es", la joven contesto.

"¿Porque pensabas huir con él?, ya ves, por eso estamos en esta prisión... ahora todos ellos creen que yo soy tu cómplice. Ahora solo puedo pensar en que cuando Tenousei regrese, con su espada y de un tajo me volara la cabeza"

"No, yo no me robe a este niño. Yo solo cumplía con las ordenes de la reina. Ella me dijo que si en tres días no volvía yo debería llevarlo a la Luna, donde estaría a salvo de injusticias como esta"

"¿Dónde está ella?", el joven cuestiono una vez más.

"Fue a las entrañas del mar para pelear con Medusa", cuando lo menciono, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

"¿Medusa?", Mitoki pregunto. En ese momento de su rostro el color se desvaneció y de su pecho el aliento huyo

"Así es. Sé que suena increíble, pero esa es la verdad. Esa criatura se llevó a la reina de Urano hasta su morada, la reina fue en su búsqueda. Para cualquiera sonara absurdo, creerán que además de una ladrona soy una mentirosa"

"Te creo... ¿Sabes?... hace muchos años en una noche como esta mi padre salió a pescar y aunque encontraron su barca y lo que había logrado conseguir, no encontraron rastros de él... él jamás regreso. Mi madre solía decir que Medusa lo había devorado"

* * *

 **(Fondo Marino)**

"¿Que ha hecho?", Medusa se preguntó a sí misma. Era obvio que no podía comprender aquello que valientemente o de forma cobarde la aguamarina había decidido. "Eres una estúpida", entonces se puso de pie, avanzando hacia la celda.

La mujer de cabellos castaños se detuvo a prudente distancia para observarlas, entonces a su memoria acudió el recuerdo de su amada Amara, dejando que una lagrima resbalara por sus pálidas mejillas; "Soy un monstruo, lo sé… pero mi endurecido corazón aún guarda un poco de bondad. Pobre del crió que han dejado abandonado en el palacio. Neptuno, debiste permanecer a su lado. Ahora ha quedado huérfano y sin nadie que de verdad lo cuide y lo ame… pero no te preocupes por él, aunque no cumplí con la promesa de asesinarte con mis propias manos, cumpliré con la promesa de devorar a tu hijo, de esa forma los reuniré en el más allá"

* * *

 **(Tierra, palacio del príncipe Endimión)**

El joven príncipe daba vueltas en su cama, el sueño parecía haber huido de sus hermosos ojos y ahora el cruel insomnio lo torturaba.

En esos crueles momentos la idea de saberse separado de su amada lo asfixiaba. Era consciente de que no podía huir de ese destino que su padre desde antes de su nacimiento había decidido para él. Y aunque amaba a la joven princesa de la Luna, parecía que su idílico amor llegaría al final. ¿Qué haría?, ¿Huiría o aceptaría aquella cruel decisión?, ¿Seria valiente y enfrentaría los obstáculos que al amanecer se cernirían sobre él?, ¿La muerte sería la única salvación? Esas eran las dudas que rondaban su cabeza.

-Flashback-

 _El pelinegro ingreso en el recinto donde los consejeros de su reino ya se encontraban reunidos y al hacerlo, comprendió el motivo que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar._

 _"Buenas noches caballeros", se dirigió a ellos._

 _"¿Sabe el motivo de nuestra presencia?", poniéndose de pie, pregunto uno de aquellos hombres._

 _"Recordarme que debo cumplir con mis compromisos, ¿No es así?"_

 _"Nos alegra que nos dé la razón. Ha cumplido 21 años y ello significa una cosa", otro consejero tomo la palabra._

 _"Sé lo que dijo mi padre antes de morir", el joven replico valientemente._

 _"Entonces es momento de que cumpla con el compromiso que su padre hizo con el finado padre de la joven Beryl"_

 _Endimion cerró los ojos al escuchar aquella suplica. "Mi padre siendo muy joven fue al bosque a cazar, su inexperiencia y sus ansias de aventura lo hicieron adentrarse dentro de un terreno peligroso. Quería demostrase así mismo que había crecido y se había convertido en un hombre digno de gobernar la Tierra. Entonces en la distancia diviso un hermoso alce cuyos cuernos llamaron poderosamente su atención. Decidido a tomarlos como trofeo, de su espalda tomo el arco y destapo el carcaj que llevaba a la cintura para tomar una acerada flecha que le diera la muerte. Fue entonces cuando un ciervo lo tomo desprevenido y embistiendo a mi padre por la espalda, lo dejo mal herido sobre el suelo. El futuro rey estaba a punto de morir, cosa que no sucedió ya que un joven campesino que había ido a cortar leña lo curo y lo cuido hasta que mi padre se recuperó y pudo volver al palacio. En paga, mi padre aun siendo un príncipe le prometió que cuando naciera su primogénito, lo desposaría con alguna de sus hijas… yo soy ese varón"_

 _"Gracias al padre de la joven Beryl, el futuro rey vivió y gracias también a ese hombre, usted nació. Es hora de pagar esos favores"_

 _El joven príncipe escucho con terror aquellas palabras._

-Fin flashback-

Sin poder contenerse, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas, había jurado ante su padre que cumpliría con aquella promesa, pero sin embargo su corazón ahora le decía que no podía hacerlo, ¿Qué sería de la joven princesa Serenity?, ¿Cómo podría decirle de aquellos funestos planes que hacía años habían sido trazados para él.

* * *

 **(Ala Norte, palacio Tritón)**

Océano finalmente había despertado y con ello había comenzado a llorar.

"Calma bebé", la joven Midori lo mecía en sus brazos para tranquilizarlo.

"¿Que le sucede?", el joven Mitoki se puso de pie para verlo más de cerca.

"Tiene hambre", la joven replico, "¿Podrías sostenerlo?, el catre está demasiado sucio y no quiero que lo toque"

"Por supuesto", el hombre resignado lo tomo en los brazos.

Midori tomo el bolso en el que había empacado sus cosas y al revisar su interior, se derrumbó a llorar, "Son unos monstruos sin corazón"

"¿Qué ocurre?", pregunto el joven al verla en ese estado.

"Ese hombre malo destruyo todo... no queda más alimento para él... su hermosa ropita está cubierta por cristales… lastimarían su frágil piel"

"Desgraciados", el sujeto grito a través de la reja para que los oficiales que los habían arrestado escucharan.

Midori se reincorporo un poco y rasgándose el vestido, consiguió hacerse de un trozo de tela, "Al menos esto servirá para hacerle un pañal"

Entonces aquella lluvia de a poco se convirtió en granizo, haciendo aún más insoportable el interior de aquel lúgubre lugar. El piso había comenzado a inundarse.

"Ya no llores bebé", con tristeza pedía mientras trataba de darle calor en su seno, "Mamá pronto vendrá a sacarnos de este lugar. Resiste un poco pequeño. Ella no debe tardar", sin poder contenerse también comenzó a llorar, poco a poco perdía las esperanzas de que un milagro ocurriera.

"¿No tienen siquiera un poco de piedad?, espero que cuando la reina vuelva y descubra lo que le hicieron a su hijo, los cuelgue de esta misma torre... que Tenousei les arranque la cabeza de un tajo", el joven enfadado grito mientras que con sus manos trataba de abrir la reja.

"Por favor, déjenos ir a otro lugar. Este bebé tiene hambre y frió"

Entonces un oficial de aspecto tosco se acercó a la reja y burlonamente replico a sus suplicas, "Gritar no les ayudara de mucho... ya callen a ese niño"

"Tenle más respeto al hijo de la reina", Midori enfadada pidió.

El oficial al escuchar la petición de la doncella comenzó a reír a carcajadas, "¿El hijo de la reina?, yo diría que es el hijo de una vulgar ladrona... si fuera un principie no estaría en este asqueroso sitio. Pero como es un vil ladronzuelo, pertenece a este inmundo lugar"

"Rogare para que la reina te perdone o porque al menos muestre un poco de clemencia hacia ti"

"No me importa tu hijo, mi turno termina al amanecer y entonces finalmente podre dejar este nido de asquerosas ratas... ustedes aquí se quedaran", aún riendo, el joven se alejó.

"Idiota", Mitoki escupió con odio.

Midori acaricio las frías mejillas del bebé, sin duda alguna era quien peor lo estaba pasando, "Si no hacemos algo este bebé morirá de hambre y de frió", con lágrimas en los ojos refirió; "Quizás si te hubiera dejado en manos del consejero ahora estarías mejor... perdóname", lo acerco a su rostro para besarle la mejilla.

El joven observaba desconcertado, "¿Qué puedo hacer?", cuestiono al verla en ese estado de tristeza y desesperación.

"Entrégame tu clamide, tú eres fuerte y puedes resistirlo, él es muy pequeño y quizás no sobreviva la noche"

Sin pensarlo, el joven de su espalda tomo aquella prenda y se la entrego.

"Dame uno de tus calcetines", Midori pidió.

"¿Para qué?", sin imaginar en que podría servir un sucio calcetín, se quitó el zapato para entregárselo.

"Funcionara", contenta Midori se lo puso al pequeño en la cabeza, aquel trozo de lana vieja se había convertido en un gorro.

"Está sucio", el hombre señalo.

"Qué más da, eso lo mantendrá caliente, además es mejor que su ropa cubierta de vidrios", entonces en medio de su tristeza una sonrisa acudió a sus sedientos labios, "Si mamá te viera vestido así seguramente daría la orden para mi ejecución"

* * *

 **(Fondo Marino)**

Desde las profundidades de ese lugar, Medusa contemplo la oscura superficie. Aún era de noche, aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que amaneciera.

Aún decidida a vengarse de la soberana, su hermosa apariencia de doncella cambio por la de aquella grotesca criatura. De esa forma estaba decidida a subir y aprovechar la oscuridad que quedaba para colarse dentro del palacio y finalmente poder asesinar al príncipe, la prueba viviente del amor que aquellas dos mujeres se habían tenido.

De pronto un leve quejido se escuchó desde el lugar donde amabas soberanas se encontraban. "¿Quién eres que has osado a venir hasta aquí?", Medusa pregunto a la nada.

Entonces la hermosa Uraniana se estremeció y sintiendo a su amada recostada sobre su pecho, llevo la mano hasta sus ya frías mejillas para acariciarlas, "Michi", murmuro con una sonrisa en los labios.

Medusa sin poder comprender lo que sus ojos veían, grito; "Hace unos momentos estabas muerto"

La rubia al escucharla abrió los ojos, luego se reincorporo un poco para recostar a su amada, quien tranquilamente dormía en sus brazos. "Pensé que era un sueño", murmuro acomodándole los cabellos aguamarina que caían por su pálido rostro.

"Pues bienvenida a la más terrible de las realidades", Medusa se burló al ver que su Urano no era consciente de lo que su amada había hecho.

Haruka se sentó sobre el suelo, dejando que aquel sopor abandonara su hermoso cuerpo, "En verdad eres una abominación", expreso dirigiéndole una mirada de disgusto. Entonces se acercó a su esposa para besarle los labios, "Michi, estoy bien… despierta", dijo a su oído sin obtener respuesta de sus carnosos labios.

"Está muerta", Medusa comenzó a reírse.

Por las mejilla de la hermosa semidiosa comenzaron a fluir las lágrimas, "Mi amor… ¿Por qué no despiertas? Estoy bien, mírame", la tomo en sus brazos para besarle la perlada frente.

"Por tonta es que ha muerto"

Con cuidado, Haruka la recostó sobre el suelo; "¿Qué le has hecho a mi esposa?", se puso de pie, arrojándose contra los barrotes de su prisión. La desesperación y la sed de venganza era más fuerte que aquella descarga que se producía sobre su cuerpo.

Entonces Medusa con un profundo miedo se quedó petrificada al ver como Urano con sus manos poco a poco comenzaba a abrir su prisión…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Estaba a punto de publicar este capitulo y me regrese a editar porque recordé que Michiru hizo a Haruka jurar (contra su voluntad) que si algo le pasaba buscara una nueva madre para su pollito, incluso que buscara a la innombrable diosa :O :O :O ¿Creen que Venus seria la indicada? :O :O ¿Quien vota por Misaki?. Midori tiene un novio en la luna, Beryl no es opción, ¿Alguna de sus amigas? ayyyyy nooooo, esto no me esta gustando :(

Kuro1989, eso es verdad, su amor es inmortal.

Osaka, no te preocupes por Haruka, ningún veneno podrá hacerla dejar de amar a Michiru.

VaMkHt, Michiru lucho a su forma, aunque no pensó lo suficiente en su hijo. Al menos con Haruka vivo, Océano no ha quedado del todo huérfano.

Kyoky, Michiru aveces tienes sus propias formas de luchar, esta fue una de ellas, aunque de forma muy desesperada.


	48. Chapter 48

**CAPÍTULO XLVIII**

 **LA CONFESIÓN DE URANO**

 **(Hace casi dos años, caballerizas del castillo Miranda)**

 _EL fresco aroma de la alfalfa recién cortada perfumaba el lugar, la paja seca bajo su cuerpo era suave. La copa de vino de la Uraninana se había derramado, empapandole el vestido._

 _Nerviosa y con la respiración acelerada cerraba los ojos ante las caricias de aquellas vigorosas manos que se abrían paso por entre sus piernas. Con miedo se estremecía ante aquellos carnosos labios que sin pudor recorrían su desnudo torso._

 _"¿Nerviosa?", con una sonrisa en los labios, la princesa de Urano pregunto haciendo una pausa para contemplar el enrojecido rostro de aquella mujer._

 _"No", con pena la joven Misaki replico._

 _"Si tú lo dices", contesto con un ligero movimiento de hombros. Sonriendo deslizo sus manos hasta las caderas de la joven para terminar de quitarle la parte inferior de sus prendas._

 _El rostro de la mujer se encendió aún más al estar completamente desnuda frente a su amada princesa, quien con prisa terminaba por sacarse el pantalón._

 _Urano volvió al cuerpo de la joven para continuar con lo que hacía. Con una sonrisa en los labios de vez en cuando contemplaba las expresiones de la chiquilla. Su rostro enrojecido y sus tiernas caricias sobre su deiforme espalda le decían que no se detuviera, que hiciera de ella cuanto quisiera._

 _Por su parte, la joven Misaki susurrándole al oído pedía que la tomara y que no la atormentara más con sus caricias, en silencio y con una tierna mirada le gritaba que la amaba. Su razón le decía que se callara y no le confesara nada._

* * *

 **(Calabozos, palacio Tritón)**

La atroz hambre había vuelto a despertar al pequeño que en vano buscaba el seno de la joven Midori. Ella con desesperación trataba de arrullarlo para hacerlo dormir.

"Por favor, ayúdenos. Este niño necesita algo de comer, ¿Qué no lo escucha llorar?", desesperada volvió a pedir a sus infames carceleros.

"Cállenlo, quiero dormir", desde el fondo del sucio pasillo, el tosco oficial grito. Su nombre era Calistrato.

"Es el hijo de la reina quien está llorando. Además es un bebé y no podemos callarlo… esta hambriento y tiene frió", el joven Mitoki desesperado replico.

"A mí que me importa si ese mocoso tiene hambre o frió, es tu problema y no el mío. El hijo de la reina seguramente ya ha bebido leche tibia y ahora duerme en su cuna y dentro de una cálida habitación. Este lugar es para despreciables ladrones y mendigos, no para príncipes", irónicamente el sujeto replico.

"En su conciencia quedara lo que a este bebé le suceda, la reina no le tendrá clemencia"

Finalmente Calistrato se acercó a ellos. Observando al pequeño Océano, rió; "Es un príncipe que por corona lleva un sucio calcetín. ¿Qué quiere de comer el príncipe?, ¿Filete?, el único filete que obtendrán es el de las enormes ratas que aquí abundan", el sujeto se inclinó tomando una que había caminado por encima de su pie, arrojándola dentro de la celda.

"Maldito bastardo", Mitoki grito mientras que con su pesada bota trataba de cazarla. La rata asustada trataba de correr sobre el charco de agua que en el interior de la mazmorra se había formado.

"No la mates. Es un ser indefenso", Midori pidió al joven.

El desdichado roedor corrió, pudiendo escapar por un pequeño orificio que había en una de las paredes.

"Tuvo suerte"

Calistrato torció la boca formando una sonrisa en los labios, luego grotescamente refirió aquello; "Y sí accedo a darte lo que pides, ¿Que me darás a cambio?", sugestivamente miro a Midori.

"Eres un imbécil, no deberías hablarle de esa forma", Mitoki grito mientras que a través de los barrotes trataba de sujetarlo del uniforme para golpearlo, "Cuando salga de aquí te tumbare los dientes para borrarte esa horrible sonrisa"

"Sé perfectamente a lo que se refiere... todo sea por salvar la vida de este bebé", resignada replico. "Esto solo me demuestra que en su corazón no hay humanidad. Los dioses no quieran que su mujer se encuentre en una situación similar y un cobarde barbaján pretenda mancillarla"

Enojado, Calistrato golpeo la reja; "Al diablo con la humanidad... hagan lo que puedan y cállenlo, si no yo mismo me encargare de hacerlo", con fuerza sujeto la empuñadura de su espada.

"Yo no voy a permitir que ese hombre te haga algo malo"; Midori abrazo al pequeño contra su rostro.

* * *

 **(Fondo Marino)**

Con sus manos, la deiforme Uraniana forzaba los barrotes de aquella prisión mientras que la reja poco a poco cedía a la presión que ejercía sobre ella.

"Eres una maldita. Pagaras todo el daño que me has hecho", grito con enojo. Sus ojos brillaban como tizones. En ellos solo había odio y venganza. "Te voy a arrancar la cabeza. Te haré pagar todas tus maldades… rogaras para que te asesine"

"Ríndete Urano, no podrás salir de tu prisión", la mujer soltó una carcajada. "Con Neptuno muerta, tú no serás ningún problema para mí", acercándose a ella, fijo la vista en el verde mirar de la deiforme Uraniana, era obvio que pretendía hacerla caer bajo su hechizo.

"Esta vez no podrás, bruja maldita", Haruka grito.

"Amara y Nerisa me convirtieron en esta maldita bruja"

Ante esas palabras, la rubia en su rostro dibujo una sonrisa. Sus ex amantes, Venus, Misaki y hasta Michiru conocían esa sonrisa cargada de lujuria. En el brillo de sus ojos se podía contemplar el más bajo de los deseos; "Tu odio no conoce límites, pero por cómo te expresas imagino que Amara se divirtió mucho contigo... ¿Sabes?, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella"

La sonrisa en sus labios y aquella mirada irritaron a la hermosa joven, "Esa noche Amara me observaba y me sonreía como ahora tú lo haces, no cabe duda de que eres tan parecida a ella"

Haruka entonces prosiguió a atacarla con soases palabras; "Antes de conocer a mi esposa conocí a muchas como tú… ellas se metieron en mi cama, no sé si porque me amaban, si por curiosidad o si simplemente deseaban que yo compensara sus favores con mi oro y mi plata, cosa que así hice"

"Infame", Medusa grito.

"Como Amara, yo jamás me detuve a preguntar porque lo hacían, era obvio que yo no sentía nada por ellas, así que al final de la noche una o dos monedas sobre la almohada me deslindaban de cualquier compromiso y tranquilamente me retiraba a descansar"

"Hablas igual que ella, cállate", Medusa se cubrió el rostro, no podía soportar aquella humillación.

"Quieres que me calle porque sabes que es verdad. Dime, ¿Qué te dio Amara?"

Medusa grito, el recuerdo de aquella noche había vuelto más vivo que nunca.

-Flashback-

 _Medusa sonreía, había cumplido con su propósito. Amara sentada en una silla, desde el fondo de la habitación la observaba._

 _"Ven, ¿No piensas dormir?", pregunto la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños._

 _Amara se puso de pie. Saliendo de la sombras y caminando hacia ella se inclino un poco para tomar el vestido que yacía sobre el suelo, "Vístete y vete"_

 _La joven tomo aquella prenda sin comprender porque la echaba de su habitación, "¿Qué ocurre?"_

 _"Simplemente es hora de que te vayas... prefiero dormir sola", Amara replico secamente._

 _Medusa comenzó a vestirse, "¿Qué hay de lo que te dije?", pregunto esperando que en algo hubieran cambiado los sentimientos de Urano._

 _"Te lo dije y ahora te lo repito. No siento nada por ti", contesto no tomándole importancia._

 _"Pero... ¿Que pasara?... ¿Mañana en la noche puedo regresar?", Medusa pregunto mientras se dirigía a la salida._

 _Amara se encogió de hombros, "Haz lo que quieras, no me importa"_

-Fin flashback-

Medusa no pudo contener la ira que aquel recuerdo había hecho nacer en su pecho, así que convirtiéndose en esa grotesca criatura, avanzo hacia la rubia semidiosa. "Pagaras las humillaciones que Amara me hizo pasar"

Haruka sintió su respiración en el rostro, así que dejando de luchar contra su prisión, continuo atacando a la criatura con sus frías y procaces palabras, "Misaki", dijo recordando a la joven de cabellos castaños, "Esa pobre chiquilla se entregó a mí y yo descaradamente me aproveche de su ingenuidad... antes de hacerlo, le di la oportunidad de elegir, le dije que yo no la quería y si deseaba continuar esa era su elección... ella simplemente me sonrió dándome autorización de profanar su bello cuerpo"

"Te burlaste de ella", llena de ira la criatura bufo.

"Lo hice", Urano sonrió, "Así como Amara se burló de ti... luego vino Venus... ¡dioses!, en verdad merece ser la deidad del amor... es buena en lo que hace"

"Me repugna la forma en la que hablas"

 _"A mí también",_ la rubia semidiosa pensó, ella misma estaba asqueada por las palabras que fluían por su boca, pero estaba decidida a continuar con esa forma tan descarada de hablar, ante eso Medusa parecía flaquear. "Con ella no supe cómo comportarme, no sabía si pagarle sus favores o simplemente darle las gracias... con ella en verdad me equivoque. Despechada así como tú lo estás, hizo que yo me comportara de la peor forma... hizo que yo tratara de burlarme de mi ahora esposa"

"Sin vergüenza, ¿Así te expresas frente al cadáver de la mujer que dices amar?... ¿Te burlas de esas mujeres en su cara?"

Haruka entonces cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. En ese momento el más profundo de los dolores se apodero de ella; "Ella lo sabia todo, jamas le oculte algo... ahora es más que obvio que la he perdido para siempre", por su mejillas las lágrimas finalmente comenzaron a caer; "Estoy segura de que Amara no se arrepintió de lo que te hizo... yo si me arrepentí de lo que le hice a esa mujer"

"¿De qué hablas?", Medusa cuestiono observando como las lágrimas fluían por su pálido rostro.

"Misaki", Haruka murmuro,"¿Recuerdas que te dije que humille a la que sería mi esposa?... en ese entonces yo no era consciente de lo que sentía por ella, pero cuando lo hice pensé que ya era muy tarde como para tratar de enmendar mi error. Fue entonces cuando recibí su carta... en ella Misaki me decía que se había entregado a mí porque me amaba... ella me había entregado lo mas valioso que una joven mujer puede poseer y yo vilmente me aproveche de su ingenuidad. En su carta ella me entrego la sucia moneda con la que la humille, ¿sabes por que lo hizo?", preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

"No me importa saber"

"Porque ella es muy diferente a ti... porque ella de mí no esperaba amor, no esperaba nada. Por un funesto error había perdido a la mujer que en verdad amaba, entonces yo seriamente pensé en pagar el error que había cometido con esa joven, estaba decidida a tomarla como mi esposa, pero eso hubiera sido muy cruel de mi parte. Hubiéramos sido muy infelices, ella amándome y yo amando a otra"

"Es una estúpida"

"No lo es", Haruka grito, "Ella es buena, renuncio a mi cuando supo que mis sentimientos pertenecían a otra, ella perdono mi terrible falta. Me divertí con Venus y tiempo después ella me confeso cuanto es que me ama y porque en verdad me ama renuncio a su egoísmo y me dejo vivir en paz al lado de mi mujer... tú eres todo lo contrario a ellas, eres mala, eres egoísta"

"Cállate", Medusa se arrastró hacia ella.

"¿Sabes porque Amara jugó contigo?, ¿Sabes porque yo jugué con ellas?"

"No quiero escucharte", la criatura chillo con enojo.

"Amara se divirtió contigo porque pensaba que a Nerissa jamas podría tenerla"

"Nerissa era una mujerzuela", Medusa grito.

"Eso lo dices porque estas llena de odio, pero sabes que no es verdad. Eres una víbora", acusadoramente Urano la señalo con su dedo.

* * *

 **(Mazmorras del palacio Tritón)**

Otra hora había pasado y aquel tormento precia que jamás llegaría a su fin. Midori rogaba porque la soberana llegara y pusiera un alto a aquella terrible injusticia, entonces un milagro ocurrió.

"¡Oye!", un joven oficial se acercó a la reja y con voz silenciosa llamo a la joven.

"¿Qué ocurre?", Midori se acercó a él, hablando con el mismo tono bajo para no despertar a Océano. Parecía que aquel inocente se había resignado y se había olvidado del hambre que lo aquejaba.

"El oficial de hace rato se ha ido a dormir, yo trabajo del otro lado de las celdas y he escuchado a ese bebé llorar... ¿Qué le ocurre?", el joven pregunto.

"Tiene hambre y frió... cuando nos han arrestado han roto todas su cosas y yo no puedo alimentarlo, su madre está muy lejos de aquí para hacerlo"

El joven negó con la cabeza, "Parece que no tienen corazón... es solo un bebé", gentilmente le acaricio la cabeza cubierta por el calcetín.

"¿Puedes ayudarme?... no te lo puedo pagar, cuando me han arrestado me lo han quitado todo", Midori pidió.

"Esperaba a que el jefe se quedara dormido para poder venir a ver qué ocurría... "Tengo un poco de leche, quizá podría servir"

"No creo que sea buena idea, podría matarlo", Midori negó con la cabeza.

"Tienes razón aunque... creo que... sí, lo haré...", el joven dijo totalmente animado.

"¿Qué ocurre?", pregunto la doncella.

"¿Sabes?, yo tengo un hijo pequeño... un poco mayor que ese bebé. El jefe casi siempre duerme hasta el amanecer y yo no vivo muy lejos. Podría ir a mi casa y conseguirte un poco de leche o si confías en mí, entrégame al bebé para que yo pueda llevarlo a donde mi esposa y ella alimente"

Midori se quedó pensando un momento, aquel ofrecimiento era demasiado tentador, pero también peligroso, "No puedo hacer eso. Su madre lo dejo bajo mi cuidado", la joven replico a su propuesta.

"Entonces no me tardare", sin demorar más, el oficial se alejó corriendo.

* * *

 **(Fondo Marino)**

Luego de haber dicho todo aquello, Haruka tomo con fuerza aquellos metales.

"Ahora déjame salir de aquí para que pueda vengar a mi esposa… para que pueda arrancarte esa grotesca cabeza", grito tratando de abrirlos.

"Te dije que esta seria tu tumba, resígnate ante la inminente muerte", burlonamente contesto desde su trono.

"Yo no me rendiré tan fácilmente… te haré pagar por todo el mal que has hecho"

Medusa entonces sonrió, "Está bien Urano, te ofreceré un bello trato, trato que ella rechazo", poniéndose de pie comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

"No estoy de humor para hacer tratos… déjame salir"

"A Neptuno le ofrecí salvarte la vida a cambio de que me pidiera perdón, ella lo rechazo y estúpidamente te abrió el pecho para envenenar su propio cuerpo"

Aquellas palabras hicieron temblar a la rubia, "¿Qué hizo que?", pregunto no entendiendo porque Michiru había decidido terminar con su vida.

"Ella se rindió fácilmente"

Haruka soltó los metales y caminando hacia donde Michiru yacía, la tomo en sus brazos, "¿Por qué Michi?", amargamente comenzó a llorar.

"Por estúpida, por débil… Nerissa nunca fue así"

"Deja de compararnos con ellas… deja de culparme por tu estúpido error", Urano grito furiosa.

"Pensé que ustedes eran más fuertes, ahora veo que son débiles", Medusa se volvió, dándoles la espalda.

"¿Por qué Michi?, debiste escapar de aquí y volver al palacio. Océano necesita más a su madre que a su padre", la semidiosa lloraba con ella en los brazos.

Medusa al contemplar el dolor que aquejaba a la rubia sonrió y volviéndose a ella, expreso; "Te dije que tenía un trato para ti"

"Ya te dije que no me importa", Urano grito mientras que con cuidado depositaba la cabeza de su amada sobre el húmedo suelo. Estaba decidida a luchar a muerte con aquella criatura.

"Debería importarte… la vida de tu esposa a cambio de la tuya… la salvare a cambio de que permanezcas a mi lado… para siempre"

Aquellas palabras enfurecieron a un más a la deiforme mujer, así que arrojándose contra la reja, con sus manos comenzó a forzar el duro metal, "Su vida no es algo con lo que puedas jugar", en ese momento las manos de la rubia comenzaron a sangrar, estaba utilizando su máxima fuerza.

"Vete Urano… déjame aquí", débilmente la aguamarina murmuro. En su cuerpo aun quedaban fuerzas.

"¿Mi amor?", Urano volvió la vista hacia atrás, viendo como su amada se movía un poco.

"Vete, huye... salva a mi bebé... Tengo mucho frió", expreso con la voz apagada.

"Eso es imposible, mi veneno mataría a cualquiera", Medusa grito con terror. Aquello que sus ojos veían era increíble, nadie había logrado sobrevivir a su odio.

Haruka sonrió con alegría y esperanza, ver que su amada con vida le devolvió el ánimo, así que aferro sus manos aún más a la reja. En ese momento no le importaba el dolor de las heridas en sus manos. "De aquí no saldré sola, saldremos juntos"

"Ya basta", Medusa grito al ver como el metal poco a poco se torcía, hasta que un crujido ensordecedor se dejó escuchar. Era la prisión que había sucumbido ante el poder de aquella mujer.

"Te dije que no podrías escapar", Haruka grito, de pronto sorpresivamente en su mano apareció su hermosa espada. Con esa mortífera arma en sus manos, se lanzó en contra de aquella mujer para asesinarla…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Por poco y no hay capitulo, desde ayer no tenia internet, pero volvió a buena hora para actualizar.

Notese las diferentes clases de amor, Misaki y Venus aman a Urano y desean que sea feliz, por eso ya no intervinieron (Aunque Venus sea medio rogona), ellas no son egoístas como Medusa.

Kuro1989, imagínate a Medusa de madrastra :O :O pobre bebé.

Osaka, el príncipe Endimión no sabía que se enamoraría de la princesa de la luna. Algo tiene que hacer.

Kyoky, Michiru no puede morir, algo tiene que hacer Haruka para salvarla. Misaki o Venus son buena opción para convertirse en la esposa de Haruka, aunque si me inclino más por Misaki. Ella no fue interesada como Venus.

GreciaTenoh, si había pensado en que Midori se quedara con el bebé, pero también es cierto que no se pueden dejar vencer. ¿Crees que Venus se va a conformar con hacerle un hermanito a Océano?, ella va a querer completarle el equipo de fútbol a Urano (En un episodio de SMSS dice que quiere nueve hijos... hasta se pelea con Lita) XD XD

Vicki, extrañaba leerte, me alegra que estes de vuelta. Haruka y Michiru algo tienen que hacer para volver al palacio a rescatar a esos inocentes y obviamente para castigar a esos malditos que han maltratado a su bebé.


	49. Chapter 49

**CAPÍTULO XLIX**

 **LA GESTA DE MEDUSA;**

 **LA ÉGIDA DE URANO**

 **(Hace dos años. En algún lugar de Urano)**

 _La noche era calurosa, el viento tibio que soplaba hacia aún más insoportable el ambiente, dando una pesada sensación de asfixio._

 _La hermosa princesa de Urano se levantó del lecho y vistiendo sus pantalones y una bata, se encamino hacia la ventana para respirar el aire caliente de la madrugada. Su frente estaba perlada por el sudor, su garganta necesitaba beber un poco de agua._

 _La mujer que la acompañaba se quedó sentada sobre la cama, mientras observaba a la joven recargada sobre el barandal del balcón. "¿Qué hace?", pregunto al verla absorta en sus propios pensamientos._

 _La Uraniana fijo la vista en el cielo y sin responder a su cuestionamiento, sonrió: "Mi padre me dijo que cuando fuera mayor iría a Luna, donde conocería a unas hermosas princesas... espero y ese día llegue pronto", emocionada expreso mientras observaba hacia donde ella imaginaba que ese lugar se encontraba._

 _Aún desnuda como estaba, la joven se levantó del lecho y acercándose a ella la tomo por el hombro; "¿Me llevara?", pregunto sabiendo la respuesta que obtendría._

 _"¿Llevarte?, ¿Para qué?... adonde vaya encontrare mujeres como tú… además hay esta Venus… nadie podría resistirse al cuerpo ni al encanto de esa mujer ", con indiferencia replico. Entonces fijo la vista en aquella hermosa estrella que brillaba aún y cuando era de día, "Ese lugar se llama Neptuno", señalo para que la joven lo viera._

 _"Lo sé"_

 _Haruka sonrió, deleitándose con su fulgor de sus destellos verde azules, "Mi padre también decía que en ese lugar los mares son muy profundos, también decía que las mujeres son muy hermosas. ¿Sabes? En este preciso momento me gustaría escapar e ir para admirar la belleza de esas preciosas mujeres", con el rostro lleno de ilusión expreso._

 _"No lo haga, sabe que eso la pondría en peligro", la joven mujer preocupada pidió._

 _"¿Cómo serán?, ¿Cómo será su voz?, ¿Su piel será tan suave como los pétalos de flores?... ¿De qué forma amaran?... ¿Se entregaran por completo?... me gustaría mucho ir y conocer a su princesa, quien seguramente es la mujer más hermosa que ahí habita"_

 _Ante esas palabras la joven negó con la cabeza y arriesgándose, con enojo cuestiono a la deiforme semidiosa; "¿Abandonaras a las Uranianas que te aman por el desprecio de una Neptuniana?, Sabes a la perfección que en ese lugar nos aborrecen"_

 _Tenousei la contemplo con indiferencia para burlonamente responder; "Jamás he querido a ninguna, ni siquiera a ti. Si algún día he de enamorarme de una Neptuniana... ¿Por que no de un Netuniano?, entonces que así sea", con burla replico, luego observo el reloj. "Es hora de irme"_

 _"¿Por qué?, hace solo una hora que llego", la pelinegra no entendiendo el error que había cometido, cuestiono._

 _"Necesito volver al castillo. No puedo quedarme", con prisa comenzó a vestirse._

" _¿No disfruta de mi compañía?", la mujer pregunto._

 _"La disfruto", replico mientras se acomodaba el rubio cabello._

 _"Parece todo lo contrario", triste, la joven bajo la mirada._

 _Haruka torció la boca, formando una sonrisa forzada en sus labios, "Eres igual que tu padre, igual que Dennis. No me gusta que nadie cuestione mis decisiones. Haces preguntas como si yo estuviera forzada a responderlas. No te equivoques, conoces tu lugar… a la única que le deberé explicaciones es a aquella a la que yo verdaderamente ame y ni así tendré que responder por un pasado que no le incumbe", habiendo dicho se dirigió a la puerta._

" _¿Vendrá mañana?", la pelinegra una vez más se atrevió a cuestionarla._

 _La princesa negó con la cabeza; "Iba a volver, pero no más. Eres demasiado impertinente", habiendo replicado cerró la puerta tras de sí._

* * *

 **(Fondo Marino. Presente)**

"No sabes cuánto odio y desprecio siento por ti", Haruka grito a punto de herir a la criatura en el rostro.

"No lo hagas. Te lo suplico", débilmente la hermosa aguamarina volvió a murmurar.

Urano escucho la súplica de su esposa, haciendo que detuviera el ataque, "¿Qué?". Pregunto a pocos pasos de Medusa.

"Por favor, no lo hagas", con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, comenzó a ponerse de pie.

"Debo acabar con esta amenaza", la rubia Uraniana con fuerza empuño su espada. "No entiendo porque quieres que perdone su miserable vida"

Medusa sonrió, luego dejo que de su garganta escapara una terrible carcajada, "No puedo creerlo. El gran Urano se somete a la autoridad y a la enagua de su esposa... Ay Urano, pensé que tenías más pantalones, pero ya veo que esos los tiene tu esposa"

Tenousei se volvió a ella aún con la firme intención de herirla, "Cállate… te enviare a lo más profundo del inframundo"

"Estoy segura que al igual que Amara jamás dejaste que ninguna mujer te dijera que hacer, jamás permitiste que nadie cuestionara tu autoridad, ¿Ahora dejas que una Neptuniana lo haga? Apuesto a que ella y las demás de su clase se burlaban de ustedes. Seguramente se mofaban de su superioridad"

"No la escuches, sabes que eso no es verdad", Michiru dijo, estaba tan débil que por momentos parecía que volvería a perder el conocimiento.

"No sabes nada", la rubia semidiosa la contemplo con ira.

"Lo sé Urano, tú también lo sabes. En verdad me parece increíble que dejes que esa mujer te diga que hacer. Eres más débil que Amara", la criatura chillo con burla.

"Urano, no la escuches y vámonos", la aguamarina como pudo se apoyó en una roca para no caer.

"Tienes razón, yo jamás permití que ninguna mujer cuestionara mi autoridad o mis decisiones. Ahora solo a ella debo mis explicaciones. Medusa, no me importa lo que pienses de mí, quizás te puedo parecer débil por cumplir la voluntad que ahora me ordena mi esposa, pero no lo soy. Si por mi fuera ya tendría tu cabeza en mis manos", habiendo dicho le dio la espalda a la criatura.

Medusa frunció el entrecejo, "¿Dónde están tus promesas de terminar conmigo?, ¿Ya las olvidaste?", con sarcasmo volvió a reír.

Urano la ignoro y acercándose a su esposa, la tomo en sus deiformes brazos, "No te esfuerces, yo te llevare en mis brazos… no entiendo porque no me dejas terminar con ella"

"Muchas gracias", Michiru dijo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro e ignorando sus últimas palabras.

Ver a Urano llevando amorosamente a su esposa en los brazos, sin duda por un momento conmovió a Medusa. Por un momento pensó en que debería dejar de luchar y dejarlas marcharse en paz, sin embargo su negro corazón volvió a llenarse de aquel profundo y oscuro rencor; "¿Eso es todo?, ¿No pelearan?, ¿Tan fácilmente se rendirán?", grito y entonces ataco a la deiforme por la espalda.

Con dolor la rubia se volvió hacia ella para confrontarla; "Cobarde"

"Bájame", la hermosa Michiru pidió, algo a lo que su amada accedió. Tambaleándose, comenzó a acercarse a aquella grotesca criatura.

* * *

 **(Mazmorras del palacio Tritón)**

Después de una larga hora, aquel amable oficial apareció; "Ya volví", dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y con un bolso de cuero en las manos.

"Gracias a los dioses", Midori replico mientras que con su mano tomaba lo que el joven a través de la reja le estaba entregando.

"A mi esposa le explique la situación de este pobre bebé y ella accedió a ayudarlos. Ahí hay pañales, una gorra y lo más importante, leche", con una sonrisa explico, "También puso queso y pan para ustedes"

"Muchas gracias", Midori agradeció y sin perder un minuto más comenzó a alimentar al pequeño quien gustoso aferro los labios a la mamila, "¿Te gusta?", la joven pregunto con una sonrisa mientras que Océano hacia tiernos sonidos en señal de que estaba disfrutándolo.

"Tengo que volver a mi puesto, más tarde vendré a verlos", el oficial dijo.

"Espera, ¿Como te llamas?", Midori cuestiono.

El hombre se quito el petaso, luego procedió a responder, "Me llamo Herón"

"Muchas gracias Herón, no olvidare lo que has hecho por nosotros", la doncella replico conmovida. Gracias a ese noble sujeto el bebé había logrado probar alimento.

"Ayudar es un placer, con su permiso", inclino la cabeza y acto seguido se retiró.

Mitoki por su parte tampoco perdió tiempo y de inmediato del bolso extrajo el pan y el queso, "Vamos a comer algo, estoy hambriento"

Midori se acercó a la pequeña ventana para contemplar la madrugada, "Pronto amanecerá… espero y la reina no tarde para que venga y nos saque de este lugar"

"Ojala y así sea. No me gustaría quedarme aquí de por vida. Tengo familia y debo volver a su lado. No quiero que piensen que los abandone", el hombre dijo con la boca llena de comida.

"No pueden hacernos eso. Por favor no pierdas la esperanza"

* * *

 **(Fondo Marino)**

Valientemente Michiru comenzó a acercarse a aquella criatura. Sin duda alguna estaba débil, más su valeroso ánimo se mantenía firme.

"Al menos tú si tienes agallas para pelear contra mí. Aunque realmente debo decir que estas muy débil a causa de mi veneno"

La hermosa soberana sonrió y negando con la cabeza prosiguió a responder, "No Medusa, yo no voy a pelear contigo… me he dado cuenta de que tú tampoco quieres enfrentarte a nosotros"

"¿Por qué no?, ¿Es que acaso tienes miedo?", irónicamente pregunto.

"No Medusa, no te tengo miedo. Es solo que he descubierto que no vale la pena pelear contigo… vete"

"¿Quieres que me vaya?, ¿Quieres que abandone la prisión a la que Nerissa me condeno?, por favor no seas ingenua"

"No soy ingenua", Michiru mantenía la sonrisa en los labios, "Tu odio te ciega, pero en el fondo… muy en el fondo sigues siendo buena"

"Un monstruo como yo no puede ser bueno"

"Sabes que eres buena y es por eso mismo que te perdono", la hermosa mujer de cabellos aguamarina exclamo.

"Michi, no puedes hacer eso", Haruka replico sorprendida de sus palabras.

"Puedo hacerlo… Medusa, yo perdono todo el mal que nos has hecho", gentilmente expreso.

"Eres tú quien tiene que pedirme perdón a mí", furiosa volvió a chillar.

"No… Yo no sé porque Nerissa te condeno a esta terrible maldición, pero supongo que debió ser por algo muy grave… aun así te perdono"

"A mí no me sirve tu perdón, mi venganza no está completa", abalanzando su deforme cuerpo en contra de ella grito.

"Tú rencor es contra Amara, asesinarme a mí. A ella no la lastimes", valientemente Urano se interpuso entre la criatura y su esposa.

En ese momento Medusa las observo con compasión y al hacerlo, una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla. "Está bien, pueden irse. No volveré a molestarlas", dijo volviendo a transformarse en una hermosa mujer.

"¿Qué?", la rubia semidiosa creyó no escuchar con claridad aquello que había murmurado.

La joven de cabellos castaños sonrió, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas; "Ahora comprendo todo, ahora soy capaz de entender muchas cosas". Parecía que aquel cuerpo era dominado por dos entidades, la primera estaba llena de egoísmo y rencor, la que ahora hablaba era compasiva.

"Dime, te escucho", Neptuno pidió.

"Tienes razón, en mi corazón aún queda un grano de bondad. Al ver que ambas parecían haber muerto... pensé en su pequeño hijo. Mi odio me decía que fuera y terminara con él… pero también me decía que no podía ser tan cruel. Tienen razón, yo no debí herirlos por algo que hace mucho tiempo paso y de lo que Amara y yo fuimos culpables… en mi actos solo hay venganza, en los tuyos hay amor… Amara jamás hubiera muerto por mí. Ella jamás hubiera arriesgado su vida para salvarme, pero sé que por Nerissa lo hubiera hecho"

"Así es el verdadero amor. Yo estoy dispuesta a morir por Urano", Michiru se acercó a ella, colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

"Eso lo comprendí cuando aceptaste ese cruel hado y no te importo morir con tal de permanecer al lado de Urano. El amor y tu acto pudieron más que mi odio corriendo por sus cuerpos… ahora me doy cuenta de que el amor y el sacrificio fue su salvación… la venganza, ni el odio ni el egoísmo son tan fuertes como ese sentimiento tan puro"

Haruka aun con la espada en la mano, escuchaba aquellas palabras tan lastimosas.

"Lo es"

"Tarde lo he comprendido, ya cuando cause tanto dolor"

"El odio te cegó. Combatí tu odio con mi amor, por eso fui capaz de salvar a Haruka y de salvarme a mí misma. En tu veneno pude percibir esa bondad que aún queda en ti"

Medusa levanto la mirada y viendo a la aguamarina a los ojos, murmuro aquellas palabras, "Por favor, perdóname"

* * *

 **(Mazmorras del palacio Tritón)**

"¡Oye!", casi en silencio Herón se acercó a la reja.

Cansada, la joven se acercó a él, "¿Qué ocurre?", pregunto hablando con tono bajo.

"¿Cómo esta él bebe?", el joven pregunto acariciándole la cabeza ya cubierta por una gorra y no por un sucio y viejo calcetín.

"Después de comer ha estado muy tranquilo, tan tranquilo que ahora duerme", Midori replico viendo al pequeño que se había quedado dormido con su manita aferrada a su vestido.

"Eso me alegra, es tan pequeño... no debería estar aquí. Al amanecer termina mi turno y el del jefe, más tarde podre venir y traerte más cosas. Ahora tengo que volver a mi puesto, con tu permiso. Si puedo vendré antes de irme", el joven expreso.

"Gracias"

Herón camino hacia la salida de las mazmorras y al hacerlo, el anciano consejero apareció, "Lo escuche todo, ¿Qué haces ayudando a unos sucios ladrones?", furioso pregunto.

"Un inocente bebé no es un ladrón. Yo solo le conseguí un poco de leche", replico con temor.

"Imbécil, arréstenlo por conspirar en contra el reino de Neptuno", el infame anciano ordeno a Calistrato, quien hacía poco había despertado.

"Lo que hice no fue malo", oponiendo resistencia evitaba que aquellos hombres lo encadenaran.

"¿Cuantas veces has ayudado a los traidores y a los ladrones?", el consejero cuestiono abofeteándole el rostro.

"Es un solo un bebé, no un traidor, ¿De qué forma un inocente puede conspirar en contra de todo un reino?", Herón replico mientras sentía el sabor de su sangre en los labios.

El anciano se carcajeo, "Valiente ha sido tu ayuda. Has decidido ayudar a esos traidores sin pensar en el castigo al que eres acreedor… salvaste a esos ladrones, pero ¿A ti quien te salvara?, ¿Quién cuidara de tu hijo cuando se convierta en un huérfano?, llévenselo a una celda, ya saben qué hacer con él", el consejero ordeno al infame Calistrato.

Aquel tosco oficial se acercó a él y volviendo a golpearlo en el rostro, comenzó a arrástralo dentro de una celda, "No sabes lo que te espera, por traidor serás ejecutado al amanecer"

"No me pueden hacer eso", mal herido, el noble hombre se sentó sobre el suelo.

"¡Vaya! Que podemos, al amanecer esos ladrones también serán condenados", Calistrato replico.

"Es un bebé, ¿Qué pasara con él?", con preocupación cuestiono. Sabía que aquel sujeto podía llegar a ser inhumano, pero no sabía que tanto.

"Que te importa saber… pero si te consuela pudo decirte que quizás lo envíen a un orfanato, o quizás su tierna carne sirva de alimento para las voraces ratas", burlándose comenzó a alejarse.

Abatido, el hombre bajo la mirada, entonces en el fondo de aquella sucia mazmorra algo llamo enormemente su atención. Sobre el húmedo suelo había dos jóvenes guardias que estaban inconscientes. Sin lugar a dudas habían recibido el mismo cruel tato que él, pero ¿Quiénes serían?, se preguntó a si mismo mientras que con dificultad se acercaba a uno de ellos, "¿Oye?", lo llamo sin obtener respuesta.

No, aquello era imposible, esos dos oficiales eran los mismos que custodiaban la entrada al palacio Tritón y eran los mismos que por órdenes de aquel cruel consejero habían arrestado a Midori y a Mitoki.

"¿Me escuchan?", Herón pregunto, pero de nuevo obtuvo por respuesta el silencio.

El tosco jefe se acercó a la celda y con torno burlón fue él quien se encargó de responder, "No te preocupes tanto por ellos. También están vivos, aunque inconscientes"

"¿Qué hicieron como para merecer este trato?", pregunto el desdichado joven.

"Lo mismo que tú, esos hombres trataban de ayudar a aquellos dos ladrones para que escaparan"

"¿Qué robaron esos dos como para semejante trato?", con dolor escupió la sangre que las heridas de su boca producían.

"Ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero el consejero me dijo que los encontró merodeando dentro del palacio, esos dos que custodiaban la entrada eran sus cómplices"

"¿Serán ejecutados?"

"Si, al amanecer y después de ti", Calistrato sonrió, "No creas que es algo personal, pero son ordenes que tengo que acatar"

"Desgraciados", Herón dijo antes de echarse a llorar. Él solo había ayudado a un bebé y ahora la muerte lo acechaba.

* * *

 **(Fondo Marino)**

Michiru sonrió gentilmente ante las sinceras palabras de aquella mujer.

"Ya te perdone, perdónate tú"

"Michiru, las cosas no se pueden quedar así", a sus espaldas Haruka expreso.

La aguamarina sonrió y acariciando las mejillas de esa mujer, expreso aquellas palabras tan increíbles y llenas de clemencia, "Me gustaría liberarte de la maldición que Nerissa cernió sobre ti, pero no puedo, me es imposible"

"Ya es tarde para mí. Nadie puede salvarme"

"Lamento decirlo, pero así es. Aunque no fue tarde como para que comprendieras que el odio y la venganza no son buenos", Michiru replico.

Medusa sonrió y luego volvió la vista hacia la hermosa Uraniana, quien con indiferencia y odio la miraba. "Perdóname por el mal que te hice"

Haruka torció la boca, "Es tarde, tú misma lo has dicho"

El cuerpo de aquella mujer callo sobre el suelo mientras que terribles dolores acudían a él para atormentarla. Volviendo a convertirse en aquella grotesca criatura chillo y con violencia se arrastró hacia la aguamarina, "No escaparas tan fácilmente", el odio que había en su corazón volvió a apoderarse de lo que quedaba de su alma, aunque en sus fríos ojos aun brillaba un poco de bondad. En efecto, la mujer no era consciente de sus abyectos actos.

Haruka tomo con fuerza su espada para enfrentarla.

Justo cuando Medusa iba a atacar a la hermosa soberana de Neptuno se detuvo y volviendo la vista hacia la Uraniana sonrió, el amor que quedaba en su frió cuerpo por un momento se apodero de su rencoroso corazón; "Ya no quiero causar más dolor, hazlo Urano… libérame de esta maldición… tu esposa no comprende que esta es la única salida". Entonces el odio regreso, apoderándose de ella, "Morirán, esta será su eterna tumba"

"No mires Michiru", Haruka finalmente se interpuso entre ella y la criatura y cuando esta estaba a punto de atacar a su amada, agito su espada y de un tajo le arranco la grotesca cabeza, la cual rodó sobre el húmedo suelo.

Con asombro contemplaron como lo que quedaba de su cuerpo poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en fría piedra. Las serpientes que coronaban su deforme cabeza una a una comenzaron a morir.

"Ha terminado", Michiru expreso.

"Ella no podía volver a ser buena, su cuerpo estaba envenenado por el dio y la venganza", Tenousei se inclino, tomando la cabeza de la criatura y envolviéndola en un trozo del vestido que la castaña llevaba, "En las guerras los vencedores toman las armas de los caídos. Adornare su cabeza con una hermosa piel de cabra y entonces podrá servirme de égida"

Entones el suelo comenzó a cimbrarse, mientras que las rocas de lo que fuera el escondite de aquella criatura comenzaban a derrumbarse, lapidando su inerte cuerpo.

"Tenemos que irnos", Tenousei tomo en los brazos a su esposa.

"Hipocampo, te necesito", con lánguida voz la aguamarina llamo a aquella hermosa criatura. Estaba tan cansada que no le quedaban fueras suficientes como para gritar…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Esta historia ahora si pronto llegara a su fin, y la verdad es que he estado reflexionando mucho sobre la petición/capricho de Venus y ahora estoy entre si y entre no. Urano no tiene porque serle infiel a Michiru, eso se los garantizo. Es más Haruka no tiene ni porque enterarse ¿Que opinan?, ¿Quien dice si?, ¿Quien dice no?

La égida era un escudo adornado con la cabeza de Medusa.

Kuro1989, de madrastra mejor Venus, no es tan venenosa como ella.

GreciaTenoh , ya rodó, aunque tal vez dirán que le falto sangre.

Vicky, que bueno que ese desgraciado no te hizo daño y que no cumplió con su propósito de robarte. Oye, tuvimos el mismo pensamiento, Ojo de tigre sin duda hubiera atacado a Michiru, ya ves que le gustaban las chicas jóvenes y atractivas. Ojo de pez le hubiera sacado a Haruka el espejo de los sueños y hasta lo hubiera besado… y pues ojo de águila hubiera andado tras la abuela Setsuna, a ese le gustaban las mayores.

Osaka, el anciano y ese desgraciado merecen un buen castigo. No pueden condenar a ese hombre solo por ayudar a un bebé.

Kyoky, Haruka era demasiado superficial. Así la hice para que cuando conociera a Michiru tuviera un cambio enorme, y vaya que lo tuvo. Ahora tienen que llegar a tiempo para evitar la muerte de esos cinco inocentes y hasta la de su bebé.


	50. Chapter 50

**CAPÍTULO L**

 **RETORNO**

 **(Hace trece años, jardines del palacio de la Tierra)**

 _Tumbado sobre el fresco pasto, el pequeño príncipe Endimión jugaba con un caballo y un soldado de madera._

" _Tenemos que proteger las rosas, que no las destruya el dragón", emocionado dijo poniendo el muñeco sobre el suelo._

" _Endimión", su padre el rey, lo llamo a sus espaldas._

" _Papá", el niño replico y poniéndose de pie, sacudió sus aterrados pantalones._

 _El pelinegro con una sonrisa en los labios se acercó a él y despeinándole el cabello, se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura, "Hoy cumples ocho años y hoy quiero que conozcas a alguien", el soberano señalo hacia un hombre de cabellos castaños y a su pequeña hija._

" _¿Quiénes son, papá?", pregunto el príncipe Endimión._

 _El rey sonrió y esperando a que aquellos dos llegaran a su presencia, replico al cuestionamiento de su joven hijo; "Hace mucho tiempo este buen hombre me salvó de morir, esta hermosa niña es su hija Beryl"_

 _El hombre sonrió, la niña por su parte mantenía la mirada baja._

" _Mucho gusto", el príncipe expreso._

" _El placer es nuestro", el padre de Beryl con una sonrisa en los labios hizo una corta reverencia._

 _El rey Endimión rodeo a su hijo y tomándolo por los hombros, explico; "Cuando seas mayor y esta niña sea una hermosa mujer, se convertirá en tu esposa. Ella será la reina de la Tierra, gobernara a tu lado"_

" _¿Mi esposa?, ¿Cómo tú y mamá?", el príncipe pregunto sin entender del todo lo que su padre decía._

" _Sí. Ella será tu esposa, la madre de tu hijo quien será el rey que vendrá a gobernar después de ti", el soberano replico orgulloso._

 _El príncipe Endimión sonrió y acercándose a la pequeña Beryl, extendió su mano para que ella la tomara, "Eres muy bonita Beryl, cuando seamos grandes yo te voy a cuidar"_

" _Muchas gracias", apenada la niña volvió a bajar la mirada._

" _Ven Beryl, vamos a jugar con los pegasos", Endimión la tomo de la mano, comenzando a correr hacia el sitio donde aquellas magnificas criaturas pastaban._

" _¿Lo ves?", el rey pregunto hacia el hombre que cuando joven lo había salvado de morir._

" _Espero que tu hijo cumpla con su promesa, o tu reino caerá por mano de mi hija", el castaño con soberbia replico._

* * *

 **(Fondo Marino. Presente)**

Hipocampo habiendo aparecido inclino la cabeza para que su hermosa ama acariciara sus brillantes crines. "Tienes que llevarnos de vuelta a la superficie", ordeno gentilmente.

"Mira, está amaneciendo. Que un nuevo día borre la oscuridad y los malos recuerdos de la noche pasada", Haruka dijo no muy animada. En su semblante se podía observar la tristeza que por momentos parecía embargarla.

"Pronto llegaremos", la hermosa soberana dijo tomando de las riendas a la criatura y dirigiéndola, comenzaron a surcar las hermosas aguas. "Extraño mi casa", dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. "Pero lo que más extraño es a mi bebé"

* * *

 **(Jardines del palacio de la Luna)**

El príncipe Endimión permanecía de pie frente a su amada, en sus manos sostenía las de ella, quien con amor la observaba.

"Endimión. Soy tan feliz", la joven dijo apoyando la delicada cabeza en su pecho.

"Lo sé Serenity", el príncipe replico. En sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza que le arañaba el corazón.

"Dime que me quieres", enamorada la joven pidió.

"Serenity…", con todo el dolor que había en su pecho, estaba dispuesto a confesarle la verdad.

"¿Qué pasa?", cuestiono contemplándolo con aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

"Hay algo que tengo que decirte"

"¿Qué es?", inocentemente cuestiono sin imaginar aquello que le desgarraría el corazón y quizás hasta el alma.

Cuando el joven estaba punto de darle la funesta noticia, la atención de ambos se desvió hacia León y su regimiento. Vistiendo las armas se dirigían hacia aquel extraño punto que la hermosa princesa de Mercurio había contemplado tan cerca del sol.

"¿Qué sucede León?", preocupada la joven Serenity lo llamo a su presencia.

"No es nada princesa, su madre me ha enviado en una misión", el joven sin dirigirle la mirada al gobernante de la Tierra, hizo una reverencia.

"Cuídense y vuelvan pronto al palacio", la joven replico gentilmente. Era obvio que no lo amaba, pero era natural que se preocupara por él. Aunque él fuera mayor que ella, habían crecido juntos dentro del palacio.

"Volveremos, con su permiso", León concluyo colocándose el reluciente yelmo sobre la cabeza.

Endimión con detenimiento observo al joven, sabía que ese hombre también la amaba.

"¿Qué es lo que me decías?", Serenity pregunto volviéndose a él.

"Serenity, esta es la última vez que podre venir a verte"

"¿Problemas en la Tierra?, sabes que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Ven cuando puedas volver.

"Serenity, no has entendido… no podré seguir viéndote, nuestra relación debe terminar", el joven dijo con detenimiento.

"¿Por qué?", la princesa cuestiono al borde del llanto.

"Por una promesa que le hice a mi padre hace muchos años"

"¿Qué promesa?, ¿Ese juramento es acaso más importante que nosotros dos?"

"Lo es porque se lo jure a mi padre", al borde del llanto replico.

"Juraste protegerme", la joven Selenita golpeándole el pecho grito.

"Pero también jure protegerla a ella y tomarla como mi esposa. Ella será la madre de mi hijo, el que vendrá a gobernar la Tierra después de mi"

"¿A quién?", llorando la joven pregunto.

"A Beryl, no puedo convertirme en rey hasta que no me case con ella… no la amo, pero tengo que cumplir con mi palabra de hombre"

"¿Te importa más tu reino que tus verdaderos sentimientos?... a causa de este amor me puse en contra de mi madre y ahora me dices esto. Ella tenía razón, no valió la pena el haber desafiado su autoridad"

"No pienses eso", Endimión la tomo por los hombros.

"¿Qué otra cosa puedo pensar?... anda, vete que ella te espera", adolorida, la joven le dio la espalda.

"¿No piensas escucharme?"

"Con lo que has dicho es más que suficiente, retírate", la joven se limpió las lágrimas, comenzando a alejarse.

"Te amo Serenity", el pelinegro grito a sus espaldas.

"Mejor guarda ese amor y dáselo a ella… ahora entiendo que quien de verdad me ama es León", con odio y repudio replico.

* * *

 **(Mazmorras del palacio Tritón)**

Comenzaba a amanecer sobre el hermoso planeta de aguas profundas, aunque las densas nubes amenazaban con una nueva lluvia. Además hacia frió a consecuencia del granizo de la noche pasada.

Sobre el sucio catre se encontraban aquellos tres desdichados. Agazapados y cubriéndose con el clámide, los dos jóvenes se habían quedado dormidos de esa forma para poder mantener caliente al pequeño bebé quien tranquilo dormía.

"No", el joven Herón grito cuando era arrastrado fuera de la celda en la que lo habían puesto la noche anterior. Como podía trataba de aferrar sus adoloridas manos a lo que había a su paso. Quería evitar el desgarrador destino que el consejero había decido para él.

"¿No?", el tosco oficial lo golpeo en las piernas para que se reincorporara y comenzara a caminar.

"No me pueden hacer esto, soy inocente", grito cuando entre dos oficiales lo tomaron para conducirlo hacia el patio principal.

Aterrados, los dos oficiales que había arrestado a Midori y que también eran prisioneros, comenzaron a llorar, "No pueden ejecutarnos", dijo uno de ellos.

"Todo esto es una terrible injusticia. Maldito anciano mal nacido", grito el otro.

Midori y Mitoki ante el alboroto corrieron hacia la reja para ver aquello que sucedía, entonces con horror contemplaron al joven que durante la madrugada los había ayudado. Su aspecto era lamentable, su limpio uniforme estaba sucio, lo habían golpeado y ahora sangraba de la nariz y los labios.

"¿Qué le hacen a ese hombre?", Midori pregunto a aquellos hombres.

Calistrato se acercó a la reja y sonriendo replico a lo que la joven cuestionaba; "Eso es obvio ¿No?"

"Son unos miserables", Mitoki grito mientras que nuevamente trataba de abrir su prisión. "Juro que te tumbare esos dientes", volvió gritarle.

El joven oficial escapo de las manos de sus captores y arrojándose contra la reja, suplico a la joven mujer, "Diles que soy inocente, diles que no yo trataba de ayudarles a escapar… ayúdame", llorando pidió.

"Ese hombre es inocente… no lo lastimen más", Midori también comenzó a llorar, "La reina no lo condenaría… esperen a que ella regrese para que nos deje en libertad"

"¿Dónde está la reina para que nos rescate?", desde el fondo de las celdas, uno de los guardias pregunto.

"Esto está mal, por favor… espere a que ella llegue… no nos maten", el hombre que había descubierto a Midori con el bebé en los brazos, se refugió en un rincón, llorando como si se tratara de un niño asustado. "Sin duda ella también nos castigara por haber traído a su hijo a este lugar"

Calistrato torció la boca, "La ejecución no puede esperar, ya fue dictada por el consejero mayor"

"A la reina esto no le agradaría para anda. Déjenlo ir"

"Bastardos"

"Lo siento, pero su esposa y su hijo ya llegaron para presenciar el escarmiento que los traidores merecen… luego seguirán sus cómplices, ustedes serán ejecutados después de ellos"

"Malditos bastardos", el joven Mitoki finalmente sobre el sucio catre se derrumbó a llorar.

* * *

 **(Cerca de allí)**

Cansadas, Haruka y Michiru caminaban rumbo al palacio.

"Deja que te lleve en los brazos"

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Estas muy cansada y no quiero ser una carga para ti", Michiru replico apoyándose en su brazo.

"¿Mejor?", Haruka cuestiono con una sonrisa forzada en los labios.

"Mucho mejor", la aguamarina contesto apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. "¡Dioses!, necesito una ducha, estoy hambrienta y necesito descansar. Luego del desayuno nos iremos a la Luna, muero por volver a abrazar a mi bebé", con una sonrisa en los labios se dirigió a su amada.

Con tristeza Haruka observo el palacio Tritón, fijando la vista en el balcón de la habitación que compartía con la mujer que amaba. Así que deteniéndose, bajo la cabeza.

"¿Qué ocurre?", su esposa pregunto al verla en ese estado de preocupación.

Haruka procedió a responder aún con la mirada baja, "A pocos pasos queda tu palacio… sabes perfectamente que yo no puedo volver a pisarlo. Te he perdido para siempre"

Michiru la observo con desconcierto al no entender aquellas crueles palabras; "¿Por qué no?, ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que me has perdido para siempre?"

"Sabes perfectamente porque no puedo volver, no soy digno de volver a tu hogar, no soy digno de volver a tomar a mi hijo en los brazos… lo mejor es que vuelva a Urano"

"¿Después de lo que sucedió dejaste de amarme?", llorando Michiru cuestiono.

"Sabes que te amo con todo el corazón… pero luego de lo sucedido con Medusa…", con vergüenza recordó los besos y las caricias de esa abyecta mujer.

Michiru sonrió genialmente mientras le acomodaba los despeinados cabellos, "¿Pensabas en mí?"

"Solo podía pensar en ti en ti. Era consciente de lo que pasaba, con asco trataba de resistirme a ella, pero fue en vano. Su hechizo fue más poderoso que yo, perdóname… debí ser más fuerte", llorando tomo sus manos para besarlas.

La hermosa Neptuniana negó con la cabeza, luego le limpio las lágrimas que resbalaban por su pálido rostro; "¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando Adrastos trato de tomarme por la fuerza?"

"Dije que yo no te habría rechazado. Dije qué no habría sido tu culpa que ese desagradable sujeto te hubiera sometido a su vil cobardía"

Michiru sonrió, dándole un beso en los labios, "Ahora es mi turno de decirte lo mismo. Lo que paso con Medusa no me importa, es algo por lo que no tienes que sentir vergüenza, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. No tienes que irte de mi lado por algo que no estuvo en tus manos"

"¿Hablas en serio?", Haruka pregunto con una ligera en su sonrisa en los labios.

"Muy enserio mi amor. No sientas culpa, no pienses que me fuiste infiel. Anda, vamos a ducharnos, tenemos que ir a la Luna a recoger a nuestro bebé"

"Entonces vamos", la hermosa rubia replico dándole la mano a aquella mujer tan comprensiva.

* * *

 **(Palacio de la Tierra)**

Nervioso el joven príncipe esperaba, cuando de pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió dando paso a la joven Beryl.

"Majestad", sonrojada, la hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos se postro ante sus pies.

Endimión negó con la cabeza y acercándose a ella la tomo de la mano para que se reincorporara, "No vuelvas a postrarte ante mí, serás mi esposa, la madre del futuro príncipe y no quiero que te humilles ante mi"

La hermosa mujer sonrió, depositando un beso en la comisura de su boca, "Te amo Endimión, temía que no cumplieras con tu promesa"

* * *

 **(Patio principal del palacio Tritón)**

Sobre el recién regado pasto, aquellos oficiales arrojaron al desdichado Herón.

"Esto es injusto", el hombre suplicaba mientras fijaba la vista en su esposa y en su hijo quienes desde la distancia con horror contemplaban el desgarrador destino que aquel hombre tan ruin había decidido para él.

"No le hagan daño", la mujer lloraba mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

"No soy un traidor, soy inocente"

"Pretendías ayudar a esos dos a escapar", Calistrato tomo el látigo, comenzando a azotar su adolorido cuerpo.

"Sí van a asesinarme que no sea frente a mi familia, cobardes", llorando grito.

Midori y el joven Mitoki contemplaban la escena desde la torre, con horror y tristeza escuchaban lo gritos desesperados que aquel desdichado lanzaba.

"No puede torturarlo de esa manera", el cochero gritaba. "No veas, es demasiado duro", como podía trataba de alejar a la joven de la ventana.

"Es mi culpa"

"¿Dónde está la reina?, ¿Por qué no ha acudido a salvarnos?", uno de los oficiales arrestados grito. "Si su hijo pudiera salvarnos, ya lo hubiera hecho"

"Maldito anciano, nos ha condenado a una muerte injusta"

"Todo es mi culpa, no debí tratar de huir", Midori sollozo.

"No es tu culpa, ¿No te das cuenta?", Mitoki la tomo por los hombros para tranquilizarla.

"¿Darme cuenta?", la mujer cuestiono.

"Sí, no estaba en tus manos poder hacer algo… ese maldito anciano lo tenía planeado. Sin la soberana y con el príncipe bajo tu cuidado, era demasiado fácil y tentador deshacerse de ustedes, ha condenado a muerte a ese hombre, a nosotros y a los oficiales que nos arrestaron para que no queden testigos… yo no sé qué tenga reservado para este pequeño, pero es obvio que no es nada bueno"

"Encuentro tanta razón en tus palabras, que ahora tengo más miedo que antes"

Entonces lo inimaginable sucedió, por la gran puerta ingresaron ambas mujeres.

"Mira, es un milagro", Midori grito al contemplarlas.

"Estamos salvados", Mitoki expreso gustoso. "Majestad, majestad", el joven gritaba a través de la ventanilla, aunque aquello era inútil, difícil seria que lo escucharan.

"¿Qué sucede?", Michiru cuestiono al ver como Calistato azotaba al desdichado hombre.

"Es un traidor", gritaba el tosco hombre a cada golpe.

El anciano giro la cabeza y al contemplar que ambas soberanas habían regresado, por un momento las fuerzas huyeron de él. Sus labios y su mismo rostro se volvieron pálidos y en sus ojos el miedo se hizo presente.

El joven Herón reunió fuerzas suficientes y levantándose, logro correr y lanzarse a los pies de la hermosa soberana. "Tiene que ayudarme… tenga clemencia de mi… que no me asesinen frente a mi esposa y mi hijo", llorando suplico.

"Levántate, no la toques", Calistrato se acercó a él y tomándolo por el clámide, lo alejo de la Neptuniana.

Haruka y Michiru entonces contemplaron el ensangrentado uniforme del oficial, "¿Qué hizo este hombre como para que ahora lo azotes?", Urano finalmente alzo la voz.

"Majestad, es solo un traidor", el anciano nervioso replico.

"¿Traidor?, ¿Qué hizo?", la aguamarina cuestiono.

"Trataba de ayudar a unos ladrones para que escaparan"

Michiru negó con la cabeza, "Dejen que este hombre se defienda, ¿Qué hiciste?", pregunto horrorizada ante el trato que le daban.

"Eso es mentira… yo no pretendía ayudarlos a escapar, solo los ayude con un poco de leche y pan", el hombre con dolor expreso.

"¿Ese es un crimen como para condenarlo?", Urano se inclinó, ayudándole a reincorporarse.

"Lo es alteza, como oficial debe respetar su puesto y no ponerse de lado de salvajes criminales"; con temor el hombre del consejo replico.

"Él es un hombre bueno, no merece que lo traten de esa forma, él solo quería ayudar a ese pobre bebé", su esposa se acercó a ambas, entonces se inclinó sobre el suelo para rogar su perdón.

"Levántate mujer", Michiru la tomo del brazo para que se reincorporara.

Midrori y Mitoki trataban de llamar su atención, pero debido a la altura, eso era imposible. Hasta que Mitoki finalmente tuvo una idea, así que en sus manos tomo su sucio calcetín y el clámide.

"¿Un bebé en la mazmorra?, ¿Quién ordeno semejante monstruosidad?", Michiru iracunda, pregunto al anciano.

"Perdóneme alteza", el anciano se hinco ante la Uraniana. Pensaba que sería ella quien le daría el peor trato y no la aguamarina. "Yo le pedí a esa mujer que me lo entregara, pero ella se negó a hacerlo… es su culpa, no la mía. Castíguela a ella"

"Lo que faltaba, un bebé en prisión, ¿Acaso robo?", Urano alzo la voz a tan semejante ofensa.

Entonces desde lo alto de la torre cayó un viejo calcetín y un sucio clámide, llamando la atención de los presentes.

"Alteza, venga a rescatarnos", Midori grito.

"Estamos aquí desde anoche", Mitoki añadió.

"¿Midori?", la joven Neptuniana levanto la mirada, contemplando el rostro de su buena amiga.

"Si alteza, aquí está su bebé", la joven se lo mostró a través de la ventana para que su madre lo contemplara.

"Infeliz idiota", Haruka con toda la ira que había en su pecho tomo al consejero de la túnica.

"Esa mujer pretendía robarlo, yo salve al príncipe… ella prefirió ser encerrada con él a entregármelo… no es mi culpa", el hombre de nuevo comenzó a rogar.

"¿Por eso lo pusiste en una celda?", Haruka comenzó a empujarlo y cuando este cayó al suelo, lo volvió a tomar de la túnica para arrástralo hasta las mazmorras.

"Lleven a este hombre al hospital, nadie será ejecutado hoy", Michiru ordeno, luego velozmente encamino sus pasos hacia las celdas.

Herón escucho todo, sorprendido no daba crédito saber que había salvado la vida del príncipe, mucho menos podía creer lo que esos sujetos le habían hecho. Entonces gentilmente fue tomado para ser llevado al hospital.

Michiru al entrar en aquel nauseabundo lugar sintió desmayarse, no podía creer las terribles condiciones en las que su hijo se encontraba, "Abran esa maldita reja", llena de ira grito.

"Alteza, que bueno que regreso", Midori llorando se dirigió a ella.

"¿Que paso?", sin poder creerlo, la Neptuniana pregunto tomando a su pequeño en los brazos. Océano al reconocer su aroma se echó a llorar apoyando sus sucias mejillas contra su pecho y sujetándola por el vestido con las frágiles manos. "Aquí estoy pequeño, no volveré a irme"

"Lo siento alteza, no pude huir con su bebé a la Luna, ese maldito hombre me lo impidió, me acuso de ladrona y me arresto junto a este hombre y esos dos oficiales, quería que le entregara al bebé… lamento que su hijo haya estado en estas condiciones", Midori llorando refirió.

"No lo lamentes, fue lo mejor. Ese hombre lo hubiera asesinado"

"El pobre paso hambre y frió, pero gracias a ese oficial que pretendían matar es que sobrevivió"

"No te preocupes por él, estará bien". Con alegría y tristeza besaba las mejillas de su pequeño.

Entonces por el pasillo se escuchó aquel griterío ensordecedor, era la deiforme Uraniana que arrastrando llevaba al consejero; "A ver si te gusta tu prisión"

"Él alteza, él me ayudo", cobardemente el anciano señalo hacia Calistrato.

Calistrato con temor frunció el entrecejo, "No… eso es mentira, él me dijo que eran sucios ladrones", el hombre temblando trato de defenderse, "Si yo hubiera sabido que era el príncipe, hubiera abierto su prisión"

Mitoki al ver a aquel tosco hombre temblar, corrió hacia él. Cegado por la ira en el camino sin querer empujo a la soberana de Urano. Entonces con todas sus fuerzas le asesto un golpe en la boca, "Te dije que cuando saliera te tumbaría los asquerosos dientes"

"¿Es culpable?", Urano pregunto al joven cochero.

"Tan culpable como ese maldito anciano", Mitoki escupió en el rostro de Calistrato

"Perdóneme alteza, yo no sabía nada", sangrando el sujeto pidió.

"Lo sabias, sabias que era el príncipe, sabias todo a la perfección", Midori llorando grito, "Nos negaste un poco de clemencia"

"Pedía mancillar a esta joven por un poco de alimento, maldito desgraciado", Mitoki volvió a golpearlo, Haruka por su parte no hizo nada para impedirlo.

"Pensé que mentían, perdóneme. No quise ofenderles"

En medio de su pena Michiru sonrió al ver el rostro de su pequeño, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas con hollín, su cabello se encontraba despeinado y sucio, "Lamento lo que ese hombre les hizo", dijo y luego ordeno que los otros dos oficiales fueran liberados.

"Lo lamentamos alteza", el responsable de arrestar a Midori y a Mitoki dijo. "Ese hombre con amenazas nos obligó a arrestarlos... amenazo con asesinarnos si nos resistíamos", el otro añadió.

"Todos salgan, más tarde hablaremos con ustedes", Michiru sin quitar la vista de su hijo ordeno gentilmente, luego dirigió la mirada hacia su amada y al hacerlo, torció los labios de forma burlona y amenazadora, "Estos dos malditos no saben el mal que han hecho. Haz lo que te apetezca con ese anciano y con ese bastardo, yo no intervendré". No cabía duda, cuando se trataba de lo que más amaba era férrea y vengativa como Nerissa.

"¿Escucharon eso? Mi esposa no intervendrá", Haruka rió y esperando quedarse a solas con el anciano y con Calistrato, cerró la puerta. Allí obtendría su merecida venganza…

* * *

 **(Más tarde ese día)**

"Espero poder descansar", Haruka se recostó en la cama, su aspecto era muy diferente al de la mañana.

"Yo también"

"No te preocupes por ese joven, sobrevivirá… está en el hospital, su infinita bondad será compensada aquí y en Urano. En cuanto se recupere se incorporara a mi guardia personal. Midori está descansando en su habitación… el joven Mitoki se ha ido a casa al lado de su familia con una buena recompensa, los dos oficiales que los arrestaron están bien"

"¿Y esos dos?, Michiru aún molesta cuestiono refiriéndose al consejero y a Calistrato"

"No pienses más en ellos, anda, descansa", dijo apoyando la rubia cabeza en la almohada. Luego coloco al pequeño sobre su pecho.

"Duerme bebé, estas a salvo al lado de mamá y papá", la aguamarina le acaricio las mejillas,. "Ahora todo está bien, esperemos que de hoy en adelante todo este en paz", se recostó al lado de la rubia, entregándose al merecido descanso…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

En la parte en que Haruka se venga, decidí dejar tres puntos suspensivos para que ustedes imaginen lo que quieran. Denle el castigo que ustedes quieran a esos infelices.

Respecto a lo que les pregunte la semana: Algunos votaron si, otros votaron con que no le cumpliera el capricho a venus, sin embargo sigo en la indecisión. Ese bebé bien puede nacer sin que Haruka se entere, porque lo haría nacer de una forma nada común. Sin embargo también no lo creo conveniente, la batalla final se acerca y bien sabemos lo que le ocurrirá a sus papás. Se quedaría solo o sola así como Océano. Tengo un par de capítulos para decidirlo. Aunque creo que también puedo publicarlo aparte, es decir, cada uno decidiría si lo toma como un capitulo más o lo ignora sin que afecte el resto de la historia.

Vicky, ahora si hubo sangre, aunque fue sangre inocente.

Kuro1989, efectivamente, sus torcidos sentimientos fueron los que la terminaron por convertir en un monstruo. Lo bueno es que al final pudo arrepentirse del mal que hizo.

GreciaTenoh, ahora si no lo deje a medias, ahora si termino como debía. Perdón XD

Osaka, tenían que llegar a tiempo para rescatar al joven que salvo a su hijo de una muerte segura.

Harumi34, esa ve me retrase por falta de tiempo. El día que lo volví a continuar lo escribí desde mi teléfono y desde ahí lo publique. Me alegra que hayas vuelto a encontrar mi historia.


	51. Chapter 51

**CAPÍTULO LI**

 **SERENITY; TRISTEZA Y RESIGNACIÓN**

 **(Palacio de la luna. Meses después)**

Adornada con hermosas flores y perfumada con suaves aromas, una carta había llegado a Urano. Era la invitación para el baile anual que se llevaría a cabo en el palacio de la Luna. El motivo era simple pero bello, celebrar el cumpleaños de la preciosa princesa.

Aquella soleada mañana el transporte proveniente de Urano hizo contacto con la superficie de la luna y apenas se abrió la puerta ambas mujeres descendieron, comenzando a caminar hacia el palacio. Urano quien llevaba a su hijo en los deiformes brazos se inclinó un poco para que apoyara sus tiernos pies sobre el suelo. Entonces las dos soberanas lo tomaron de las manos para que su pequeño sin mucho esfuerzo diera sus primeros pasos.

Michiru lo contemplaba amorosamente, mientras que Océano de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para dirigirle la mirada y dedicarle una tierna sonrisa.

"Bienvenido a la Luna, bebé", Haruka dijo emocionada.

Michiru rió un poco;"Este lugar cambio mi vida por completo". Con sus finos dedos peino los rubios cabellos de su hijo, los cuales se habían despeinado a causa de la brisa veraniega.

Con paso ligero pero firme, finalmente ingresaron por el camino principal que las conduciría al interior de los pasillos del palacio.

"El año pasado estabas muy embarazada, hoy hemos regresado con este hermoso y tierno pollito en los brazos", Haruka sonrió con satisfacción.

"Mi hijo, ¿Un pollito?", Michiru cuestiono con una sonrisa juguetona en los rosados labios.

"Sabes que lo digo con cariño, ¿Verdad pollito?... su cabello me recuerda las suaves plumas de los polluelos", la rubia Uraniana dijo acariciando las rosadas mejillas de su vástago.

"Bueno mi amor, tienes razón… pero sí mi hijo es un pollito, tú que eres su padre… ¿Eres un pollo grande?", habiendo dicho soltó una pequeña risa.

"Al menos dijiste pollo grande y no gallina", Tenousei también rompió a reír.

Michiru volvió a sonreír, contemplándola con cariño; "Eso nunca. El gran Urano jamás será una gallina"

Las jóvenes princesas que se encontraban paseando por los bastos campos desde la distancia las vieron llegar, entonces de inmediato y con paso presuroso se dirigieron a ellas con los brazos abiertos para recibirlas amorosamente en ellos.

"¿Haruka?", la hermosa princesa de la Luna pregunto al verla más de cercas.

"Soy yo", la deiforme Uraniana replico sonriente.

"Me gusta tu cabello. Ha crecido demasiado", la preciosa Selenita llevo sus dedos hasta su ceniza melena, la cual le había crecido hasta los hombros. Eso le daba un toque aún más divino a su deiforme hermosura.

Júpiter se acercó a la hermosa Neptuniana y besándole ambas mejillas saludo; "Buenos días, qué gusto que vinieran"

"Por nada del mundo nos perderíamos esta fiesta", Kaiousei replico satisfecha.

La portadora del hermoso caduceo, Mercurio, se inclinó y observando al pequeño Océano, acaricio su rostro; "Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Océano con cierto temor la observo, luego levanto el tierno rostro para ver a la alta rubia, "Pi", balbuceo.

"No temas pequeño, esta preciosa joven es la princesa de Mercurio", Haruka dijo a su hijo.

"¿Pi?", sin entender que significaba aquello, la belicosa diosa cuestiono.

"Es su forma de decir papá", Michiru replico, luego lo cargo en sus brazos para que aquellas jóvenes lo tomaran con más confianza.

"Tan guapo como papá, ¿Cómo te llamas bebé?", pregunto la princesa Serenity mientras lo sostenía en sus delicados y blancos brazos. Océano de inmediato comenzó a jugar con los suaves listones de su vestido.

"Tiene el nombre de dos personas muy importantes para mí. El de Haruka quien me dio este hermoso hijo y el de mi padre Océano, quien me dio la vida", la aguamarina replico con orgullo.

"Qué lindo nombre, sin duda será grande y fuerte como el mismo mar", la belicosa pelinegra replico.

Venus observo al pequeño y acercándose a él, también le acaricio el cenizo cabello, "Qué bella es su sonrisa, en ella asoman los primeros dientes"

Haruka inflamo el pecho en orgullo y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, precedió a responder; "Para mí su sonrisa es más valiosa que todo el oro y toda la plata"

"Papá Haruka, mamá Michiru", la pelinegra de Saturno comenzó a gritar mientras corría en dirección a ellas.

"Hola pequeña", Haruka la recibió en sus amorosos brazos.

"Ven Hotaru, quiero que conozcas alguien", Michiru añadió.

La Saturniana observo al bebé en brazos de la selenita y con una sonrisa en los labios se dirigió a la hermosa semidiosa; "Te dije que se parecería a ti"

* * *

 **(Esa tarde. Jardines del palacio de la Luna)**

Michiru se había quedado en la habitación arreglando el equipaje, Urano por su parte había tomado a su hijo para llevarlo a caminar entre los hermosos laberintos del jardín. Emocionado e intrigado, Océano de vez en cuando sonreía mientras que con las infantiles manos acariciaba las flores que se encontraban a su paso.

"No las lastimes pequeño", la alta rubia dijo a su hijo. Entonces el niño se soltó de su mano para dar unos cuantos pasos por su cuenta. Haruka sonrió, entregando en sus manitas una pelota.

De pronto la atención del niño se desvió hacia más allá. Intrigado, con su dedito comenzó a señalar aquella hermosa esfera azul, "¿Pi?"

Ante su curiosidad, la mujer respondió, "Esa hermosa esfera azul es la Tierra"

La pelota cayó de las manos de Océano y al verla alejándose de él, encamino sus torpes pasos en dirección a la misma. Y aunque en el camino sus frágiles piernas lo hicieron caer, sin quejarse volvió a levantarse para seguir caminando tras su hermoso juguete.

"Cuidado hijo, sí te lastimas mamá sin pensarlo me asesinara", con una sonrisa Tenousei camino detrás de él para vigilar sus pasos.

De pronto la pelota se detuvo justo debajo aquella hermosa sandalia; "Hola pequeño", la mujer dijo mientras se inclinaba para tomarla en sus preciosas manos.

"¿Qué quieres?", la deiforme cuestiono clavando su verde mirar en los ojos azules de esa mujer.

"Caminaba por aquí, escuche la dulce risa de tu hijo y me detuve un momento para verlo", amorosamente la Venusiana contemplo al pequeño quien levantaba sus bracitos para alcanzar su juguete, "¿Quieres esto?", pregunto mientras se inclinaba un poco para entregársela en las manitas; "Aquí tienes bebé", cuando Océano tomo el juguete, ella lo cargo en sus brazos para sostenerlo aunque fuera por un momento.

"¿Qué haces?", pregunto la Uraniana con cierto enfado.

"No tienes de que preocuparte, solo cargo a tu hijo. No voy a lastimarlo", Venus replico reflejando su rostro en los hermosos ojos azules del niño.

"Más te vale, sino no tendré compasión de ti", con fuerza llevo su mano a la empuñadura de su gloriosa espada.

"¿Crees que pudo ser diferente?", la rubia diosa pregunto mientras le sonreía al inocente crió.

"¿A qué te refieres?", Urano pregunto fingiendo que no había entendido su cuestionamiento.

"A ti y a mí, ¿Pudo ser diferente?", la Venusiana volvió a cuestionar, solo que de forma más clara.

Urano negó con la cabeza, "No lo sé… tal vez, aunque no lo creo", desganadamente la semidiosa replico.

"A mí en verdad me hubiera gustado mucho que todo hubiera sido diferente entre nosotros… quizás ahora mismo tendríamos un hermoso niño como este… o quizás una preciosa hija", con cierta melancolía contesto.

"Sabes a la perfección que lo nuestro fue cosa de un momento, cosa de nada"

"¿No merece ni siquiera ser recordado?", Venus pregunto con una sonrisa, "A mí a veces me gusta recordarlo… sobre todo cuando llega la noche y me encuentro a solas en la intimidad de mi habitación, la misma que muchas veces visitaste"

"Sabes que en su momento tu compañía me fue muy agradable", Haruka replico con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Aunque mil veces te arrepientas de lo que entre nosotros paso, eso es algo que jamás podrás negar", replico con una sonrisa al sentir las manos de Océano posadas en su rostro. "Eres muy hermoso, eres idéntico a papá", entonces la deidad del amor le beso la tierna y rosada mejilla.

Ante esas palabras y esa acción Urano tuvo miedo, "Venus, no lo hagas. No lastimes a mi hijo con tus tortuosos amores. Sabes que no tiene la culpa de lo nuestro… que no recaiga tu venganza en él"

Venus sonrió con gentileza y acercándose a ella, de su pecho saco un pañuelo para limpiarle las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos verdes, entonces replico; "Urano, por favor no llores. Sabes que te quiero y porque te quiero yo soy incapaz de lastimar lo que tu amas. No tengas miedo de mí, yo jamás lastimaría a tu hijo. Muy por el contrario me gustaría regalarle mis dones, pero veo que la belleza no la necesitara. Él ya es hermoso como tú", replico observando los bellos ojos azules de aquel pequeño; "Muy por el contrario le daré mi bendición. Cuando sea mayor encontrara a la más buena de las mujeres… ella lo querrá con la misma devoción con la que tú esposa te ama, y él la amara con la misma intensidad con la que tú la amas a ella y ambos serán muy felices"

Tenusei entonces sonrió, "Eso te lo agradezco sinceramente"

Venus se acercó a ella, entregándole el bebé en sus brazos, luego doblo el pañuelo con las lágrimas de su amado y lo guardo junto a su seno; "Gracias por permitirme sostenerlo, ha sido un muy hermoso regalo. Cuando sea grande que sepa que la diosa del amor le dio la bendición y un beso", dándole la espalda poco a poco se fue alejando.

Haruka en silencio simplemente se quedó contemplándola.

* * *

 **(Dentro del palacio. Esa noche)**

La fiesta había comenzado y aunque era una fiesta como las demás, en el ambiente se podía respirar un cierto aire de intriga y maldad.

Junto a la escalera la preciosa Selenita yacía de pie junto al joven León, quien orgulloso hacia a todos saber que la hermosa princesa ahora era suya y que en un futuro se convertiría en su esposa.

El hombre toscamente la abrazaba contra su cuerpo, por su parte la joven princesa incomoda por su presencia de vez en cuando se arrugaba el vestido. Nadie podría imaginar cuantas ganas tenia de huir de él y escapar a donde jamás la encontrara, sin embargo tenía que soportar aquella abrumadora y cruel tortura.

Fue entonces cuando las soberanas de Urano y Neptuno ingresaron en el salón, la hermosa Selenita apenas contemplo a la rubia Uraniania, escapo de los toscos brazos de León.

"¿A dónde vas?", el hombre pregunto con cierto enfado.

"Sabes a la perfección que el primer vals siempre lo tengo reservado para alguien muy especial", respondió airadamente.

León observo que se trataba de la reina de Urano, así que simplemente se limitó a sonreír y otorgarle la venia para que fuera a su lado.

Serenity apresuro sus pasos y dirigiéndose a ellas, estuvo a punto de hacerle aquella pregunta a Michiru, pero antes siquiera de que moviera los labios, la hermosa aguamarina se le adelanto.

"Vayan", con una sonrisa dijo, luego tomo a su pequeño en los brazos.

"Muchas gracias Michiru… Urano, sabes que el primer vals siempre lo tengo reservado para ti", la Selenita tomo a la rubia del brazo.

"Sabes que para mí me es muy agradable tenerte de compañera de baile", replico comenzando el valseo en sus brazos.

"Muchas gracias", la jovencita replico, ahogando un suspiro en su pecho.

Haruka la miro a los ojos, contemplando la infinita tristeza que con una sonrisa trataba de esconder, "¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué estas con León y no con Endimión?", pregunto al ver una lagrima resbalando por su pálida mejilla.

"Haruka, en verdad espero tener una hermosa hija… Venus es muy caprichosa, quizás ella llegue a enamorar a tu hijo y a mi hija", huyendo al interrogatorio replico. Entonces miro hacia la escalera, era obvio que esperaba a que su amado príncipe se presentara y la rescatara del destino que le esperaba al lado de ese hombre al que no amaba.

"Mi hijo al lado de tu hija sería algo maravilloso, pero eso no responde mi pregunta… ¿Por qué estas con él?", con insistencia volvió a cuestionar.

Serenity no pudo mentir más y refugiando la cabeza en el pecho de la alta mujer procedió a responder, "Tienes razón, a ti no puedo mentirte, la verdad es que soy muy infeliz"

"¿Qué te hizo Endimión?", la deiforme mujer pregunto con enojo.

"Descubrí que él no es bueno, es mentiroso, es cruel y vil. Solo me enamoro para luego decirme que todo fue un vil engaño. Él ya estaba comprometido con una mujer… con Beryl", sollozando pudo decir.

"Maldito bastardo", Haruka escupió con odio. "No debió haberse aprovechado de ti, no debió mentirte"

"Ahora comprendo que quien más me ama es León"

"¿Y tú… lo amas?", la Uraniana pregunto viéndola a los ojos.

Serenity negó con la cabeza, "Me quiere, eso es lo que en verdad importa. Además jamás me ha mentido"

"Entonces no cometas una tontería. Aún eres una chiquilla, encontraras un buen amor que sabrá valorarte. Pero por favor no encadenes tu felicidad a ese hombre que solo te traerá sufrimiento y dolor"

Serenity enjugo las lágrimas de sus ojos y sonriendo pregunto aquello, "Si no estuvieras con Michiru, ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

"Sabes que si princesa", Haruka rió un poco. "Hace mucho hubiera hablado con tu madre y le hubiera pedido tu mano. Si ella no hubiera aceptado, entonces hubiéramos terminado huyendo muy lejos"

"¿Majestad?, creo que es mi turno de bailar con mi prometida", León se acercó a la rubia, tomando a Serenity del brazo y apartándola bruscamente de su lado.

Tenousei negó con la cabeza y llenándose de paciencia, replico a las acciones del joven; "Más te vale que no juegues con ella, si la maltratas o la haces sufrir, hundiré mi espada en tu garganta"

"No se preocupe majestad. No soy tan bruto como usted piensa", soberbiamente el otro respondió.

"Eso espero", concluyo dirigiéndole una mirada de odio.

Sin decir más, Haruka volvió a donde su esposa para bailar, "¿Dónde está Océano?", cuestiono al verla sin él.

"Allí", Michiru replico con una sonrisa.

Entonces Tenousei dirigió la mirada hacia donde las princesas estaban. Emocionadas "bailaban" con Océano. El bebé por su parte reía ante los mimos de las jóvenes.

"Es mi turno", Júpiter pidió a la hermosa princesa de Mercurio.

"No, sigo yo", Marte replico.

"Yo porque soy la más pequeña", Hotaru pidió.

"Es tan hermoso", emocionada, Haruka dijo a su esposa.

"Es completamente igual a ti", Michiru replico apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, "Ha conquistado el corazón de todas las princesas… cuando sea mayor conquistara el corazón de sus hijitas, eso te lo garantizo"

"Eso es obvio, es mi hijo", la rubia replico orgullosa.

* * *

 **(Más tarde, habitación Tritón)**

La madrugada había llegado, Michiru en sus brazos arrullaba a su hijo, quien yacía profundamente dormido.

"Si la princesa se casa con él, habrá cometido un grave error", Michiru negó con la cabeza al escuchar lo que Haruka tenía que decirle.

"Seguramente es un bastardo así como el mal nacido de Adrastos", Haruka frunció el entrecejo al recordar la forma en la que ese sujeto había tomado a la princesa.

"El príncipe Endimión no debió engañarla con semejante secreto". Entonces Océano suspiro, estremeciéndose un poco en brazos de su madre; "Esta muy cansado", Michiru señalo mientras lo recostaba en la suave cama.

"Es obvio, bailo con todas las princesas", Haruka replico besándole la tierna mejilla.

"Sin duda alguna les rompió el corazón"

Haruka se inclinó un poco sobre el lecho y tomando a Océano en sus brazos, lo arrullo para que no desertara; "Con permiso pequeño, pero mamá y papá tienen que trabajar en tu hermanito", dijo colocándole dentro de la cuna.

Michiru ante sus palabras traviesas sonrió, "Aún es muy pequeño, otro bebé en estos momentos no me parece la mejor de las ideas, será muy complicado cuidarlos a los dos", con amor le beso los labios.

"Entonces una nana será de buena ayuda", Haruka replico sabiendo lo que su amada respondería.

"Sabes que no quiero nanas, es mi hijo y a él lo cuido yo… ahora ven, tengo algo para ti", dijo mientras ambas se recostaban sobre la cama, "Solo espero que Océano no nos interrumpa", riendo un poco, se entregó a ella sin imaginar lo que el hado les tenía reservado…

* * *

 **Notas de autor;**

El tiempo finalmente ha pasado. Endimión está con Beryl, León con Serenity, la infelicidad se ha cernido sobre ellos cuatro.

Kuro1989, aún queda un poco de historia. El amor de Endimión y Serenity tenía que llegar a su fin.

Vicky, que buena imaginación. Sin duda se merecían eso y más.

Harumi34, gracias por seguirme y por no perderte ningún capitulo.

Kyoky, Haruka jamás volverá a tener algo con Venus.

Osaka, ni siquiera en la luna su bebé estará seguro. Tienes razón, esos tipos debieron pasar por todo lo que su bebé paso. Haruka no engañara a Michiru y mucho menos por semejante capricho, aunque tienes razón, Venus puede pedir a los dioses ese milagro, esa es una posibilidad que ya había contemplado... el problema es que pocos van a creer que nació por arte de magia (sobre todo Michiru), aunque quien sabe...

GreciaTenoh, nuestra pervertida mente dicta que si XD XD… ay no sé qué decidiré al final.


	52. Chapter 52

**CAPÍTULO LII**

 **TIEMPOS DE PAZ**

 **(Cinco años después)**

En la vida hay cosas que son inevitables y una de ellas es el inquebrantable paso del tiempo, a menos de que fueras la hermosa hija del todo poderoso Cronos y pudieras detenerlo aunque eso significara arriesgar tu propia vida.

De esa forma cinco hermosos años habían pasado y con ello había llegado la paz que durante mucho tiempo Haruka y Michiru anhelaron disfrutar. Felices agradecían que durante ese tiempo no hubiera habido enemigos que amenazaran con destruir esa tranquilidad a la que vivían tan acostumbradas y era gracias a eso, que durante cinco largos años se entregaron a una agradable vida familiar, en la que habían cumplido muchos de sus hermosos sueños.

Sin embargo el paso del tiempo parecía haberse quedado congelado sobre el hermoso y bien construido castillo Miranda, el cual se alzaba imponente bajo el cielo azul. Sin duda alguna sus intactos muros habían sido testigos de la feliz vida que aquella familia llevaba.

En sus grandes y perfumados jardines crecían las hermosas flores de Urano y de Neptuno, así como las exóticas y coloridas rosas de la lejana Tierra que ambas soberanas habían sembrado hacia algunos años atrás. Entre sus suaves pétalos los insectos se regocijaban ante el dulce néctar que de su interior emanaba.

Un poco más allá y junto a la fuente, la hermosa mujer de brillante cabellera yacía sentada sobre el fresco pasto mientras que a su lado yacía una pequeña niña de no más de tres años, cuyos ondulados cabellos aguamarina caían por sus infantiles hombros. Su mirada era verde y profunda como el de la deiforme semidiosa, sus mejillas rosadas y aterciopeladas resaltaban ante el vestido amarillo que envolvía su cuerpo.

Llenas de alegría madre e hija se divertían jugando a beber el té en pequeñas tacitas de porcelana, mientras que en platitos de colores servían el dulce pastel de manzana.

La niña sirvió un poco de la dulce bebida en la tacita de su madre y clavando su verde mirar en el de ella, con una tierna sonrisa pregunto; "Mamá, ¿cuándo regresara papá?". Habiendo cuestionado llevo un trozo del postre a su boca.

Michiru la contemplo con amor y limpiándole el dulce merengue de los infantiles labios, respondió; "Esperemos y pronto resuelva todos sus pendientes para que regrese lo antes posible". La aguamarina levanto la vista hacia el cielo con esperanzas de que su suplica fuera escuchada. "¿Dónde está Océano?, no ha venido a probar el pastel de manzana que tú y yo cocinamos", pregunto al no verlo jugando junto a la fuente, como era su costumbre.

"Mamá… Miharu", ambas escucharon en la distancia.

Entonces su atención de se desvió hacia a aquel niño rubio que corría en dirección a ellas. Ese pequeño no podía ser otro más que Océano, quien envuelto en una túnica blanca con una mano sobre la cabeza se detenía el viejo petaso de color azul marino mientras que ceñida a la cintura llevaba una vieja espada de madera.

"Mamá, Miharu, vengan pronto. Papá ya regreso", emocionado gritaba mientras cruzaba los bastos campos Uranianos.

"Qué alegría", Michiru dibujo una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, luego centro su atención en el petaso y en la vieja espada con la que su hijo jugaba; "Océano, ¿Dónde encontraste esos objetos?"

"Entre las cosas viejas de papá", agitado respondió el chiquillo a causa de la carrera.

Ante su respuesta, la Neptuniana negó con la cabeza, "Espero y tu padre no se moleste porque tomaste sus cosas sin su permiso". Con gentileza y amor llevo su mano hacia el rostro de su pequeño y acariciándole la mejilla, añadió; "Eres idéntico a tu padre… estoy segura de que era igual de travieso que tú"

"¡Anda Miharu!, vamos a recibir a papá", el rubio tomo de la mano a su hermanita.

"Mamá, vamos con papá", Miharu dijo.

Michiru sonrió para ambos, "Adelántense ustedes, no puedo esforzarme"

"Entonces vamos a darle la sorpresa Miharu", Océano expreso, comenzando a correr hacia donde Haruka se encontraba.

"Hijos, por favor no corran tan rápido. Se pueden lastimar", con alegría Michiru dijo al ver a sus hijos tan emocionados como ella. Y aunque ella misma deseaba poder correr para ir al encuentro de su amada, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Así que con dificultad y con sumo cuidado se puso de pie, apoyando su delicada mano en su abultado vientre.

La deiforme Uranina cabalgaba por el campo en compañía de su campaña, pero cuando en la distancia vio que sus pequeños hijos se dirigían en su dirección, se detuvo para descender del negro animal y acto seguido comenzó a correr con los brazos abiertos para recibirlos amorosamente en ellos. "Mis hijos", grito cuando los niños la abrazaron con alegría, derivándola sobre el dorado trigo.

"Papá, qué bueno que ya regresaste", la niña dijo besándole la mejilla.

"¿Cómo han estado?", cuestiono mientras los mimaba con besos y abrazos.

"Muy tristes, te extrañamos mucho", Océano replico feliz de verlo.

Haruka sonrió al ver a su pequeño con su viejo petaso y su roída espada de madera; "Me alegra mucho que te diviertas con mis viejos juguetes… papá se divirtió mucho con ellos… esa espada me la regalo tu abuelo". Entonces poco a poco se puso de pie. "Les traje muchos regalos y deliciosos frutos que solo pueden ser encontrados en Eris, Pero ¿Dónde está mamá?", pregunto, luego cargo a su hija sobre sus hombros y a Océano lo tomo de la mano para caminar hacia el castillo.

"En el jardín", respondieron animados.

"¿Ya nació su hermano o hermana?", Haruka pregunto con la misma ilusión que le produjo el nacimiento de Océano y el de su pequeña princesa Miharu.

"Aún no, mamá dice que pronto nacerá y entonces nos convertiremos en sus hermanos mayores", respondió su hija.

"Eso es verdad, ambos tendrán que cuidar de ese bebé y no solo eso, también deberán compartir todos sus juguetes", la Uraniana replico.

Finalmente la aguamarina apareció frente a sus ojos. Emocionada por verla Haruka bajo a la niña de sus hombros y soltando la mano de Océano corrió hacia donde ella estaba. Michiru sonrió y abriendo sus brazos recibió a la rubia en ellos, Haruka de inmediato comenzó a besarla mientras mutuamente se envolvían en sus abrazos. "Este bebé sí que está creciendo mucho", expreso con alegría.

"¡Vamos mi amor!, solo te fuiste dos semanas", Michiru replico hundiendo sus dedos en su rubia cabellera, entonces unió sus labios con los de ella.

"¿Dos semanas?, a mí me ha parecido toda una eternidad", la semidiosa respondió volviendo a tomarla en sus deiformes brazos. "Añoraba por regresar con ustedes"

"También lo fue para mí, rogaba porque tu ausencia pronto terminara. Te extrañamos como no tienes una idea", la aguamarina replico mirándola amorosamente a los ojos.

"Esperaba llegar a tiempo para presenciar el nacimiento de nuestro hijo", la rubia semidiosa coloco su mano sobre su vientre. "¡Vaya que será muy fuerte!", expreso al sentirlo moverse.

"Sabía que volverías a tiempo. Además no iba a dejar que naciera si tú no estabas para recibirlo en tus brazos", Michiru replico, luego volvió a besar sus carnosos labios. "Debes estar muy cansado, anda vamos al castillo para que comas algo", agrego entrelazando su brazo con el de ella.

"Sabes que contigo voy a donde sea", Haruka replico. "Niños, vamos a dentro"

Océano y la pequeña Miharu entonces las tomaron de la mano, comenzando a caminar en dirección hacia el castillo.

La Neptuiana con una sonrisa de satisfacción observo a su familia. No cabía duda, era la vida perfecta que antes de conocer a Urano jamás pensó tener.

"¿Qué ocurre?", Urano volvió la vista hacia ella.

Satisfecha, Michiru recargo la cabeza en su hombro; "Cuando vivía en Neptuno nunca imagine que se podía llegar a ser tan feliz. Te amo"

"Yo tampoco jamás lo imagine, ¿De qué hubiera servido imaginarlo, si todo hubiera sido una simple ilusión? Lo bello es que vivimos una hermosa realidad", la deiforme respondió orgullosa.

No sé podía negar que aquella hermosa familia apenas comenzaba a vivir lo mejor de sus jóvenes vidas…

* * *

 **(Campos de la Luna)**

Como cada día desde hacía cinco años, la siempre hermosa y cautivante diosa del amor salió al jardín acompañada de su telar. Frente al mismo coloco su silla de madera.

Sumida en una profunda tristeza en silencio se sentó frente a él, continuando con aquella hermosa labor que hacia tanto tiempo y en una noche lluviosa había comenzado a bordar en la intimidad de su habitación. El motivo de aquella escena hacía referencia a unas hermosas bodas que jamás sucedieron.

La hermosa Marte que se dirigía al campo de tiro al verla desvió su camino y acercándose a ella dejo sobre el fresco pasto el broncíneo arco y sus mortíferas flechas. Habiendo hecho lo anterior se sentó a su lado para hacerle un poco de compañía.

Venus contemplo sus armas y al instante hablo; "Hermosa Marte, jamás entenderé el porqué de llevar el arco y el carcaj, sabes que la paz es inquebrantable en este lugar"

La belicosa sonrió; "Venus, aunque en este sitio la guerra es algo que jamás pasara, debo decir que me gusta estar prevenida". La pelinegra se acercó un poco más para echar un vistazo a su impecable trabajo; "En verdad es muy hermoso"

"Gracias", la joven replico con una ligera sonrisa en sus hermosos labios.

La belicosa diosa contemplo la tristeza que a sus ojos asomaba, así que estando dispuesta a levantarle el ánimo, sonrió al recordarle el evento tan importante que en unos cuantos días se celebraría dentro del palacio; "Me alegra mucho que Endimión y Serenity finalmente puedan estar juntos, ¿A ti no?"

"Demasiado… también me emociona mucho el ser yo quien bendecirá su hermosa y eterna unión"

"Su compromiso es algo que emociona a todos"

Haciendo una pausa y separando sus ojos del telar, la rubia dirigió la mirada azul hacia el cielo cubierto por las densas nubes; "¿Crees que Urano venga a la celebración?"

Marte débilmente sonrió y negando con la cabeza replico a su cuestionamiento; "No lo creo posible… en su última carta menciono que su tercer hijo pronto nacerá"

Al escucharla decir eso, una lagrima surco la pálida mejilla de la deidad del amor; "Su hijo", replico recordando aquellas tiernas manitas posadas sobre su rostro.

Marte volvió a negar con la cabeza, así que concentrando su atención en el telar, procedió a hablar; "Venus, ¿Cuándo terminaras esta labor?, tienes cinco años tejiéndolo, los mismos años que no has visto a Urano", con una profunda tristeza logro decir.

"Tú más que nadie sabe que en mi pecho guardo efímeras esperanzas de volver a verle", la bella mujer de cabellos dorados replico.

Justo en ese momento en la distancia un grupo de jóvenes hombres comenzó a reunirse. Acompañados de costosos o humildes presentes, con ansias anhelaban que la bella diosa del amor se acercara a ellos para postrarlos ante sus menudos pies en señal de ofrenda a su hermosura. Marte los contemplo, luego volvió a dirigirse hacia su amiga.

"Venus, sabes que tienes muchos pretendientes y que ellos vienen todos los días y a la misma hora esperando que a alguno le des el sí, ¿Cuándo lo harás?, ¿Es que acaso guardas ese si para mí?", Marte pregunto con el corazón desecho ante sus constantes rechazos.

"Lo sabes, podre elegir a alguien cuando termine este telar", ella replico reanudando su labor y viendo en la distancia a los ilusionados jóvenes que por ella esperaban.

La belicosa diosa entonces tuvo la osadía de ponerse de pie e inclinándose sobre su amiga deposito un beso en sus carnosos labios. Luego tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos y con voz lastimosa, hablo; "No, es obvio que piensas terminar ese telar cuando Urano regrese. Sé que en tu habitación cada noche lo deshaces y al amanecer vuelves a tejerlo, por eso jamás has logrado terminarlo y con ello pospones cualquier compromiso. Deja de tejer efímeros sueños ... Urano no volverá a ti… quizás ella no tiene intenciones de volver a pisar la Luna"

"Hace mucho que soy consciente de que jamás volverá a mí. A Urano lo perdí desde el primer momento en que posee la mirada en él. Lo que sucedió entre nosotros tuvo un rápido inicio e igual de rápido fue su final", Venus replico volviendo a entrelazar sus finos dedos entre los hilos de oro.

* * *

 **(Castillo Miranda)**

La noche había llegado acompañada con una tormenta que amenazaba con prolongarse varias horas más.

Dentro de aquella colorida y cálida habitación, ambos críos se disponían para ir a dormir.

Sentado sobre su cama, Océano desenvolvía el último de sus regalos mientras que Miharu terminaba de ponerse el pijama.

"¿Ya están listos para ir a dormir?", la hermosa aguamarina pregunto acercándose a su pequeña para cepillarle el cabello.

"Si", la niña respondió.

"No, quiero jugar un poco más", Océano replico apoyando su juguete sobre el suelo.

"Es hora de ir a dormir, mañana podrás jugar todo lo que quieras", Michiru replico con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Mamá, por favor. Cinco minutos más y te prometo irme a descansar"

La Neptuniana entonces asintió, "Pero solo cinco minutos más", contesto arropando a la pequeña sobre su cama.

En silencio, la Uranina se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta para contemplarlos. Ellos eran toda su felicidad.

"Ya escuchaste a tu madre, ve a dormir", dijo gentilmente.

"Papá, mejor cuéntanos un cuento", el rubio pidió dejando de lado su juguete.

"Está bien", dijo caminando hacia su esposa y sentándose al lado de Miharu, "Ven aquí Océano"

Obedeciendo, el niño se sentó al lado de su hermana, Michiru con una sonrisa también tomo asiento, "¿Qué historia quieren que nos cuente?", pregunto envolviendo a su hijo en los brazos.

"Una historia de cuando eras niña", Miharu pidió acomodándose el pelo que caía por su frente.

Haruka sonrió y viendo la espada de madera sobre el mueble, comenzó a relatar aquella aventura; "¿Alguna vez les conté que me perdí en el bosque?"

"No", ambos críos respondieron intrigados. Michiru por su parte conocía a la perfección esa historia.

"Era un hermoso día soleado cuando en compañía de varios pajes salí a caminar por el bosque. Debo decir que yo no salía a ningún lado sin mi espada, cosa que a su abuela no le agradaba del todo. Ese día en particular sin querer o mejor dicho buscando que explorar, me adentre en el bosque y después de caminar un poco, me perdí"

"¿Estabas sola?", Miharu pregunto.

"Sí y no. No me sentía sola porque llevaba mi espada".

"Yo no hubiera tenido miedo, tu espada es muy poderosa", Océano señalo.

"No hijo, yo no llevaba esta espada. Llevaba mi espada de madera", con su dedo la señalo.

"Niños, saben que papá es muy valiente, dejen que continúe con su historia", Michiru dijo, luego beso la mejilla de su hija.

"Esa mañana había desayunado poco, así que para cuando se hizo de noche estaba hambrienta y moría de frió, de pronto comenzaron a aparecer los lobos"

"¿Cuántos eran?", Miharu pregunto nerviosa.

"Como mil", Haruka replico exagerando su historia.

"¡Haruka!", Michiru la llamo para reprenderla por semejante mentira.

"Está bien, no eran tantos, pero si eran bastantes. Así que con mi espada comencé a golpear a uno que quería atacarme"

"¿Tenias miedo?", su hijo cuestiono.

"Si, pero debía ser valiente. Cuando creí que todo estaba perdido un hombre me rescato y me trajo de vuelta al castillo"

"¡Vaya!", expresaron sorprendidos.

Michiru sonrió y dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta a su amada, añadió; "Lo que papá quiere decirles, es que no deben alejarse del castillo ni ir solos al bosque. Ese lugar está lleno de peligros"

Urano de inmediato entendió lo que su esposa trataba de decirle con la mirada; "Eso es verdad y ahora a dormir que papá también tiene que ir a descansar", reincorporándose comenzó a arropar a su hija, luego lo hizo con su hijo.

"No te tardes mucho", la aguamarina se dirigió a ella con un tono divertido y luego desapareció por el pasillo.

"Papá, mañana cuéntanos la historia de cuando conociste a mamá", Miharu emocionada pidió.

"Dejare que esa historia se las cuente su madre", inclinándose un poco, recogió del suelo uno de los juguetes de su hijo. Justo en ese momento el rugido del trueno los hizo estremecer.

"¿Podemos dormir contigo y con mamá?, es que tenemos miedo", Océano pidió.

"No pequeño, ustedes deben dormir solos y deben ser valientes porque cuando crezcan van a cuidar de Urano, de Neptuno y de la Luna", Haruka dijo dirigiéndose a la salida. "Los amo, que descansen", habiendo dicho apago la luz y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"Papá tiene razón, debemos ser valientes", Miharu dijo, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en su almohada.

* * *

 **(Habitación Miranda)**

Haruka encamino sus deiformes pasos hacia el blanco y suave lecho, donde su amorosa esposa le esperaba, "Te extrañe como no tienes idea"

"¿Que tanto?", pregunto juguetonamente la Neptuniana mientras la recibía en sus brazos.

Haruka se inclinó sobre ella, comenzando a besarle el cuello, "Demasiado"

"¿De verdad mi amor?, me gustaría mucho que me lo demostraras", la aguamarina sonrió, dejando que Haruka lentamente comenzara a desnudarla.

"¡Vaya!", expreso satisfecha al contemplar su desnudo vientre. "Estas tan hermosa como la primera vez"

Michiru soltó una pequeña risa, "¿Te gusta mi amor?"

"Me fascina", respondió la otra llenándola de besos.

* * *

 **(Habitación de la princesa Serenity)**

La hermosa princesa con el paso de los años se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. A la vista era fácil darse cuenta de que ya no era la mimada e infantil chiquilla aquella que jugando a estar enamorada, había desobedecido la autoridad de su madre y había bajado hasta la Tierra en busca de aquel hermoso hombre al cual había contemplado desde los jardines de su palacio.

Esa mañana en particular apenas se levantó del lecho y caminando hacía el balcón de su habitación, contemplo el hogar de su amado Endimión.

"Te amo", dijo admirando los hermosos mares de aquel planeta. "Pronto… pronto será el anuncio de nuestro compromiso, y en unos meses finalmente tendré la hermosa dicha de ser tu esposa. Cuanto soñé con este momento, que ahora me parece imposible que juntos vayamos a estar para siempre", suspiro emocionada.

Entonces dirigió sus pasos hacia el escritorio que estaba en el fondo de sus aposentos y contemplando los papeles que ahí estaban, sonrió al ver la carta que enviaría a su amado Urano y a su buena amiga Neptuno.

"Urano… tenías razón, el haberme encadenado a ese hombre hubiera sido mi desdicha y perdición. Mi destino siempre fue estar al lado de mi amado Endimión y no al lado de León", pensó mientras terminaba de escribir aquellas líneas en las que les explicaba la nueva noticia que embargaba su corazón. Entonces junto a aquel documento puso la invitación para celebrar su compromiso. Luego perfumo el sobre con suaves aromas.

Luego de hacerlo dirigió la mirada hacía el otro extremo de la habitación, contemplando el hermoso vestido de seda que su buena amiga la princesa de Júpiter había bordado con tanto cariño para ella. Ese vestido lo usaría la noche de la fiesta. Con todas las esperanzas que había en ella esperaba a que ese precioso e inolvidable momento llegara…

* * *

 **(Palacio del príncipe Endimión)**

Nervioso el joven giro sobre la cama. Hacia una semana que dormía poco o nada y eso era a consecuencia de la emoción que su compromiso con su amada Serenity le provocaba. En su rostro era fácil darse cuenta de que había pasado la noche en vela.

Entonces se puso de pie y levantando la cortina observo a través de la ventana, fijando su mirada azul en la hermosa Luna. "Dos semanas más y finalmente estaremos comprometidos amada mía", dijo suspirando y sin imaginar lo que pronto sucedería…

* * *

 **Notas de autor;**

Quería que nuestra pareja favorita viviera en paz y cumpliera muchos de sus sueños, por eso pasaron cinco años. Y como podrán darse cuenta, Haruka y Michiru no perdieron el tiempo.

¿Saben?, varios días estuve en conflicto por lo de Venus y he decidido algo: esta historia permanecerá fiel a mi idea original. Es decir, no incluirá la súplica de nuestra "villana", pero en mi biografía estará publicado este mismo capítulo (y algunos otros) con ciertos arreglos que si harán mención a ello. Por ejemplo y para que se eviten volver a releer todo este capítulo, solo lean la parte de la plática de Venus y Marte. De esa forma nos mantenemos fiel a este fic, pero por otro lado satisfácenos nuestro propio caprichito XDXD. Ya ustedes deciden si se quedan con la versión oficial o con la alternativa.

Sobre Endimion y Serenity, tenían que volver a estar juntos, pero ¿a qué precio?

Kuro1989, el destino sin duda será cruel con todos ellos :(

Vicky, quizás en la segunda película de Cristal si aparezcan tal y como a mitad del manga lo hacen. Eso es bueno porque el cuarto arco no es de mi agrado (demasiado aburrido en los 90s), aunque la música es buena.

Usurario 12, eso lo publicare aparte, como una historia alternativa.

Harumi34, la verdad es que leyendo sus comentarios en los que apoyan esa loca idea, me hizo dudar de mi decisión (que era un rotundo no). Porque consideraba que era una felicidad exclusiva para Haruka y Michiru y no para Venus que solo es caprichosa y que quiere algo de Urano para satisfacer su ego. Pero ya está publicado aparte XD XD.

GreciaTenoh, hecho, serán partes de capítulos alternativos a estos, así una parte de nosotros queda satisfecho sin alterar el producto XD XD

Osaka, Haruka no engañaría a Michiru ni aunque Venus se hiciera pasar por ella. Respecto a tu otro comentario en el que mencionas a Océano como padre de Haruka, debo decir que de todos los personajes secundarios que he inventado para mis fics, mi favorito es el de Miranda. Físicamente la imagino como Haruka (pero con otro estilo), una mujer amorosa, comprensiva y es por eso que me arrepiento de que haya tenido que morir cuando Haruka era niña. Ella sin duda hubiera sido la mejor amiga de Michiru :(

Kyoky , pobre Haruka que no debió decirle pollito a su hijo frente a Michiru, ahora cada vez que escucho la palabra pollo, no puedo evitar pensar en Haruka vestida de pollo xd xd

Como pregunta final, ¿Quieren que publique todo el capitulo, o solo la parte alternativa?


	53. Chapter 53

**CAPITULO LIII**

 **EL PACTO DE LEÓN;**

 **PANDORA**

 **(Palacio de la tierra. Hace un año)**

 _Era de noche y la Luna brillaba en lo alto de los hermosos cielos._

 _Absorto en sus propios pensamientos, el príncipe Endimión caminaba por entre los jardines de su palacio. Observando la luz del resplandor de la luna sobre el pasto, acaricio una de aquellas hermosas rosas. Luego gentilmente la acerco a sus labios para depositar un beso en ella. En ese momento imagino que besaba los labios de Serenity, su eterna amada. Entonces tristes recuerdos acudieron a refrescarle la memoria._

" _Fue una hermosa noche como esta en la que la observe mirándome… Hoy hace tantos años que no la he vuelto a ver, ¿Sera feliz?, ¿Me habrá olvidado?… hace años que ni siquiera he vuelto la vista al cielo para contemplar la hermosura de la Luna. ¿Sigue igual de bella?", dijo dejando que Kunsite escuchara sus lastimosas palabras._

" _Recuerdo perfectamente esa noche. Usted acompañaba al ganado que pastaba cuando de pronto contemplo la hermosura de aquella mujer que desde los jardines de su palacio lo observaba con atención. Pero dígame, ¿Por qué jamás ha vuelto a mirar hacia el cielo?", intrigado pregunto el hombre de cabellos blancos._

" _¿Es que acaso no te pasa lo mismo?", el príncipe respondió con otra pregunta._

" _Me gustaría mucho que ella volviera a posar su mirada en mí, sin embargo sé que sus sentimientos pertenecen a otra persona", el caballero ligeramente se encogió de hombros. "Sé que Venus está allí… solo por eso a veces vuelvo la vista hacia ese punto blanco. Entonces me gusta pensar que desde la distancia y en secreto ella me mira. Sin embargo sé que eso es imposible, así que solo me conformo con una efímera ilusión"_

" _Me pasa todo lo contrario. Siento que si observo hacia la Luna entonces no podré resistir la tentación de ir al palacio y de volverme a encontrar con ella", el pelinegro replico._

" _Señor, sabe que no puede hacer eso", el joven Nephrite exaltado se dirigió a él._

" _Eso lo sé", el príncipe Endimión entonces levanto la cabeza, clavando su mirar azul en aquella esfera; "¡Vaya! Casi olvido como era… mírala, es tan hermosa. Parece que me sonríe", Endimión observo con atención hacia los jardines con esperanza de ver a su amada entre las rosas._

 _Curiosa como era su costumbre, Beryl espiaba detrás de una alta columna. Habían pasado los años y sin embargo el tiempo parecía no haber borrado lo que su joven prometido sentía por aquella chiquilla de cabellos rubios._

" _Aún la ama", pensante bajo la mirada. "Sin duda a eso se debe el haber pospuesto tantas veces nuestro matrimonio", la mujer con rabia entonces fijo la vista en su amado._

" _Señor, recuerde que usted está comprometido con la joven Beryl. No puede romper esa promesa", Zoisite señalo con preocupación._

" _Lo sé… y no sabes cuánto me pesa el no haber roto mi promesa… soy tan infeliz. Con cada día que pasa la fecha de nuestro matrimonio se acerca… y con ello yo siento morir. He sido un cobarde por no sincerarme con ella", con profundo pesar se lamentó. "Sin embargo ya es tarde, tarde o temprano Serenity se comprometerá con ese hombre y entonces nos habremos perdido para siempre"_

 _Entonces creyendo haber visto a alguien oculto entre los muros, Jadeite volvió la vista hacia la columna; "¿Quién está ahí?", pregunto desenfundando su espada._

 _Beryl llena de odio y de valor emergió de su escondite para hacer frente a las palabras del hombre que hasta hacia poco había amado, "Maldito seas Endimión. Maldito sea todo lo que amas", con rabia clavo su mirar en los ojos del joven._

" _Beryl, no era mi intención el que tú te enteraras de esta forma de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Ninguno de los dos merece ser infeliz, unirnos será la infelicidad de ambos. Viviremos en una eterna desdicha", el joven amablemente tomo las manos de la mujer entre las suyas._

 _La joven con enojo rechazo su toque; "Cobarde, ¿Por qué durante tanto tiempo me mentiste?, ¿Por qué esperarte tantos años para decirme que no me amabas?... anda regresa a su lado"_

" _Beryl, por favor no digas eso. Sabes que amarla no fue mi intención. Sabias a la perfección que yo siempre sentí un cariño muy grande por ella"_

" _Pensé que solo era un tonto capricho. Pero ahora sé que engañarme fue tu intención", la mujer sonrió irónicamente y viéndolo a los ojos, añadió; "Tienes razón, no puedo impedirte que la quieras. Ve a su lado y conviértela en tu esposa. Conviértela en la reina de la Tierra y conviértete en el rey de la Luna, pero una cosa bien te puedo decir, eres un traidor", la mujer escupió esas palabras con odio y dándole la espalda comenzó a reír abiertamente, "Adiós Endimión, aprovecha la corta felicidad de la que a partir de ahora gozaras"_

 _Endimión y sus jóvenes caballeros se quedaron de pie observándola. Ese punto no comprendieron lo terrible de sus palabras_ …

* * *

 **(Castillo Miranda. Presente)**

Sentados a la mesa yacían Haruka, Michiru y sus dos precisos hijos. Los niños emocionados preguntaban a su padre por las hermosas cosas que en aquel lugar había observado. La rubia satisfecha replicaba a cada uno de sus inocentes interrogatorios. Michiru por su parte sonreía al verlos platicar tan animosamente.

"Papá, ¿De qué color son los mares en Eris?", intrigado Océano pregunto. Luego se llevó a los labios uno de los jugosos frutos de aquel lugar que su padre había llevado hasta Urano.

"Son violetas", replico contenta.

"¿Y el cielo?", fue turno de que Miharu cuestionara.

"Del mismo color que el mar. El mar es como un gran espejo, las nubes se reflejan en sus aguas haciendo parecer como si nadaras en el cielo"

"Niños, no deberían hacer tantas preguntas. Dejen que papá coma", Michiru sonrió mientras acomodaba los rubios cabellos de su hijo.

"¿Nos llevaras?", Miharu pregunto emocionada e intrigada por conocer aquellos hermosos mares.

"En el próximo viaje iremos los cuatro juntos", la rubia Uraniana replico depositando su pálida mano sobre el vientre de su esposa.

La aguamarina entonces llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de su amada y acariciándola amorosamente, contesto; "Mi amor, recuerda que dentro de pocos días seremos cinco, este bebé pronto vendrá a conocernos"

De pronto su atención se desvió hacia el heraldo, quien llevaba en sus manos una preciosa y bien perfumada carta, esa misiva no podía venir de otro lado más que del escritorio de la hermosa princesa Serenity.

"Alteza", el joven se dirigió a la alta soberana.

"Ya veo, carta de la Luna", Haruka se puso de pie, tomándola en sus manos. "Puedes retirarte" ordeno al joven. Luego la entrego en manos de su esposa, quien con cuidado la abrió.

"¡Vaya!", emocionada Michiru replico al leer su contenido. En sus labios se había dibujado una hermosa sonrisa.

"¿El baile anual?", Haruka expreso sin mucha emoción.

"Sí y no. Como bien has dicho es la invitación al baile anual para celebrar su cumpleaños, pero no solo eso. Anunciará su compromiso con el príncipe Endimión"

"¿Con ese hombre?", Urano con molestia frunció el entrecejo.

"Pues me parece mejor a que tenga que casarse con ese horrible hombre llamado León", la mujer coloco la misiva sobre la mesa para servir un poco más del dulce jugo en la copa de su hija.

"Sí Endimión realmente la hubiera amado no le hubiera mentido, pero tienes razón. Ella lo ama profundamente y si él la quiere entonces serán eternamente felices. Así como nosotros lo somos"

"Lo mismo pienso. Tuvieron que pasar tantos años para que finalmente fueran libres de amar. Qué bueno que nosotros fuimos valientes cuando tomamos la decisión de huir y disfrutar de esta felicidad", Michiru beso sus labios.

"Tienes razón. Entonces vamos a preparar el equipaje", respondió la rubia.

"Lo siento mi amor, pero debo decir que en estos últimos días no me he sentido muy bien, este bebé pronto nacerá y la verdad es que no quiero que me sorprenda a mitad de camino y tangamos que regresar de emergencia", Michiru replico más emocionada por el nacimiento de su hijo que por el compromiso de la Selenita. Era obvio.

"Serenity sabrá entender el porqué de nuestra ausencia. Enviaremos nuestras felicitaciones y un hermoso obsequio. Para cuando su matrimonio se celebre nuestro hijo ya habrá nacido y entonces podremos ir sin preocupaciones que nos lo impidan", la alta soberana sonrió.

"Muchas gracias por comprenderme", con alegría Michiru beso sus labios.

"No tienes nada que agradecer, eres mi esposa y debo cuidarte", replico la otra acariciándole las rosadas mejillas.

* * *

 **(Palacio de la Luna. Días después)**

León se puso de pie al contemplar que poco a poco la claridad de la mañana comenzaba a penetrar atreves de la fina cortina de su habitación.

Finalmente había llegado el día en que Serenity y Endimión harían público su compromiso. Había llegado el día en el que todos sus esfuerzos y esperanzas se derrumbarían en un profundo abismo.

Así que saliendo de su puesto militar fijo la iracunda mirada en la Tierra. Jamás el odio ni el sentimiento de venganza asomaron a sus ojos como esa mañana.

Apretando fuertemente sus puños y clavando sus propias uñas en las palmas de sus pálidas manos, la negra sangre no tardo en comenzar a correr por entre sus dedos para finalmente terminar mezclándose con la tierra.

"Ese maldito me ha quitado todo. Ese desgraciado me robo el amor de la princesa y el reino. ¿De que sirvieron todos mis sacrificios?, por eso no permitiré que se burlen de mí", dijo en voz alta mientras recordaba a la hermosa joven de la Tierra. "Estoy seguro de que Beryl esta tan furiosa como yo. El momento de la funesta venganza ha llegado. Hoy que parece ser un día lleno de alegría se convertirá en el peor de todos. En mil años seguirán hablando de lo que en la Luna sucedió y en sus corazones se lamentaran por no haberla podido proteger. Sus habitantes y sus dioses morirán esta noche. Es el destino que hace años planee para todos"

Volviendo a su sitio comenzó a vestirse mientras que el más horrible de sus recuerdos acudía a llenarle la memoria.

-Flashback-

 _León y sus soldados llegaron hasta el lugar donde la extraña mancha se había formado. Entonces con temor observaron que no era una mancha como en un principio habían pensando, más bien se trataba de una densa bruma negra que devoraba lo que se encontraba a su paso, dejando solo muerte y destrucción._

 _El ambiente de aquel sitio jamás había sido hostil, pero ahora era dominado por una extraña sensación que les helaba los huesos. En el aire se podía aspirar la maldad que aquella extraña bruma poseía._

" _¿Qué es eso?", pregunto el joven León._

" _Es abominable. Apenas sintió nuestra presencia comenzó a acercarse hacia nosotros. Esa cosa sin duda tratara de engullirnos. Solo los dioses saben que horrores se gestaran en su interior", horrorizado un joven cadete dio un paso hacia atrás. Sin duda aquella presencia le infundía un terrible presentimiento._

" _Eres un cobarde. León, no debiste traer a este cadete que solo se queja… ¿Qué será de él si una guerra inicia con nosotros a la cabeza?", con soberbia un joven oficial expreso. Luego con la misma soberbia de antes desenfundo su espada para hacerle frente a aquello que dotado de vida propia avanzaba hacia ellos; "Te voy a demostrar que no hay nada que temer", con la punta de la misma toco la bruma. Entonces lo inimaginable sucedió, aquella oscuridad devoro al joven por completo al mismo que poco a poco comenzaba a introducirse en su cuerpo._

" _¿Qué le ha pasado?", pregunto uno de los oficiales mientras se acercaba para socorrerlo._

" _Esa cosa nos asesinara", asustado, el cadete comenzó a correr._

" _No lo toques", León con horror grito mientras el desdichado hombre poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse de pie._

" _¿Estas bien?", otro de los oficiales se acercó y en se instante el moribundo joven lleno de rabia lo ataco. El hombre cayó sobre el suelo mientras una extraña oscuridad se apoderaba de él, menguando de esa forma su raciocinio y cegando con odio cualquier sentimiento bueno que hubiera en su corazón. Entonces también se reincorporo, León en lo que antes fueron ojos negros pudo contemplar la maldad, una maldad que se complacía en contaminar aquellos bondadosos corazones. El hombre de forma grotesca sonrió para con él y sin que este tuviera tiempo siquiera de pensar con claridad, ataco al joven cadete que había intentado huir…_

 _Asustado, el joven general blandía su espada en contra de ellos mientras animaba a los demás a no dejarse poseer por la oscuridad ni por esos hombres que ahora con rabia acometían contra ellos, "¿Por qué nos atacan?, ¿Qué les sucede que han perdido la cabeza?", preguntaba cada vez que veía a un hombre caer._

 _Uno a uno los jóvenes fueron pereciendo. En ese momento no había cabida para pensar, solo había tiempo para tratar de sobrevivir a aquello que ferozmente trataba de poseerle el ya de por si malvado corazón…_

 _León era el único que quedaba de pie, lleno de miedo comenzó a correr en un intento por huir de ese lugar que poco a poco quedaba sumido en muerte._

" _¿Qué eres?", con horror volvió la vista atrás para verla. Era la primera vez que el miedo lo corroía de esa manera._

 _La densa bruma dejo escapar una carcajada de su interior, luego con inteligencia respondió al general; "Metalia". Su voz ronca y cavernosa hizo que los oídos de León comenzaran a sangrar._

 _León continúo la carrera, hasta que de pronto una piedra se cruzó en el camino del valeroso hombre, haciéndolo caer y rodar un poco._

 _Finalmente aquella oscuridad se colocó frente a sus ojos mientras extendía lo que parecían ser unas grotescas manos que de apoco avanzaban hacia su cerviz. "De todos los hombres que hoy contamine con mi oscuridad, debo decir que tú eres quien guarda los sentimientos más perversos"_

" _¿Qué quieres?, Metalia", con el más profundos de los miedos se atrevió a ver aquellos tizones de fuego que emulaban ojos._

" _Entrégame el cristal de plata", la oscura fuerza desde su interior replico._

" _¿El cristal de plata?", sorprendido cuestiono. "Sé dónde se encuentra, no me lastimes y te llevara a donde está. No me asesines y yo mismo te lo entregare", asustado suplico._

 _La fuerza volvió a reír, acariciándole la mejilla con lo que parecía ser un deformado dedo, invadiendo así el corazón de León con un sentimiento de odio y venganza que termino por pudrirle el corazón y el alma, "Llévame a él", Metalia pidió._

 _Seducido por el poder que aquella obscuridad le había otorgado, sonrió lleno de ira; "Ven". Entonces de su bolso de cuero extrajo un hermoso cofre que había sido forjado por el mismo dios que había fabricado la gloriosa espada de Urano. "Te ocultare hasta que sea el momento preciso en que tomes el poder de la reina Serenity. Entonces tú serás llamada reina Metalia, ama de todos los males"_

" _Mientes", Metalia contesto volviéndose una extraña vorágine que amenazaba con devorarlo._

" _No, sabes que ahora mi alma esta seducida por un sentimiento de odio que jamás experimente con tanto anhelo. Yo mismo te liberare para que consumas el basto reino de la Luna… ven", con insistencia invito a Metalia entrar en él._

 _Confiando en las palabras de aquel desdichado sujeto, Metalia entro en el cofre. El hombre sonrió y viendo la caja en sus manos bajo a la hermosa Tierra y en las profundidades de una cueva lo escondió._

-Fin Flashback-

"Ahora que Serenity ha decidido ser su esposa es momento de que yo cumpla mi promesa y liberemos los horrores que esa hermosa caja guarda", León sonrió y tomando su espada dirigió sus pasos hacia el lugar donde había guardado aquella destructiva arma.

* * *

 **(Cerca de allí)**

La hermosa deidad del amor como cada mañana salió al campo con intenciones de continuar con su hermosa labor. Así que sentándose frente al telar entrelazo sus finos dedos entre los hermosos hilos de oro y plata. Dejando que de esa forma tristes y felices recuerdos se apoderaran de ella.

A veces con una sonrisa o con una mueca de tristeza, sus diestras manos se movían con rapidez sobre la labor.

Marte la observo y acercándose a ella por detrás y sin hacer ruido se quedó contemplándola. De pronto a su rostro acudió una mueca de felicidad y acercándose un poco más con sus pálidas palmas le cubrió los ojos.

"¿Qué haces Marte?", pregunto la rubia mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba los de la belicosa diosa.

La pelinegra volvió a sonreír al saberse descubierta y retirando las manos del rostro de su amiga, replico con satisfacción; "Que finalmente eres libre de elegir a alguien con quien ser feliz. Hace cinco años que comenzaste ese telar y hoy gracias a los antiguos dioses has logrado terminarlo. Ahora eres libre de esa tarea, ahora si no podrás posponer compromiso alguno… ¡Anda!, elígeme a mí". En ese momento su corazón fue embargado con grandes esperanzas.

La Venusiana con nerviosismo contemplo su trabajo. "Es cierto. Estaba tan distraída en mis propios pensamientos que no he sido consciente de que finalmente lo he terminado", en ese punto la felicidad y la esperanza volvieron a brillar en sus ojos, entonces con alegría pensó; "Urano vendrá… Urano regresara a la luna"

* * *

 **(Cercanías al palacio de la Tierra)**

León caminaba por el campo, en sus manos llevaba aquel precioso cofre de plata el cual estaba adornado con preciosos ornamentos. Sin duda poderosamente llamaría la atención de quien lo contemplara.

Entonces en las lejanías observo a aquella preciosa mujer de cabellos largos, la cual inclinada sobre la tierra cuidaba las preciosas flores que rodeaban su hogar.

"Beryl", el oficial llamo a la mujer de cabellos rojos.

La mujer al escuchar su voz dejo de lado su labor, entonces humildemente se inclinó ante él; "A sus pies señor León"

El hombre sonrió e inclinándose un poco con un ademán de su mano le indico que se pusiera de pie. "Una hermosa mujer que nació para ser reina no debería inclinarse ni bajar la orgullosa cabeza ante un simple oficial", gentilmente le tendió la mano para que se reincorporara.

"No mi señor. Ahora solo soy una pobre campesina que un día pudo ser la soberana de este basto reino", reincorporándose replico.

"No lo creas así joven Beryl. Tú naciste para ser poderosa. Naciste para gobernar cuanto tu corazón desee"

"Quisiera creer sus palabras, pero ya ve que ni siquiera pude retener al príncipe Endimión a mi lado, dígame entonces, ¿Cómo podre gobernar cuanto mi corazón desee?", con tristeza recordó a su amado.

León sonrió y negando con la cabeza, replico; "¿Sabes que esta noche se celebrara el compromiso de la princesa Serenity con el príncipe Endimión?"

"Lo sé y aunque parezca raro, he sabido perdonar la mentira del príncipe Endimión", humildemente contesto.

"Pues no deberías olvidar que es un infame traidor. A mí me quito el amor de la princesa, a ti te negó un poco de ese sentimiento y lo que es peor, rompió con la promesa que hace tantos años te hizo", el hombre en ese punto se mordió los labios.

"Comprendí que él no era culpable de la terrible promesa que su padre le hizo al mío. No tengo nada que perdonarle"

"No mi niña, él es un traidor. Traiciono a los habitantes de la tierra y a ti... con quien debió casarse, ¿no lo crees?", burlonamente León rió un poco.

Beryl ante esas palabras se mordió los labios, "¿Un traidor?"

"Lo es. En la Luna gozamos de una larga vida que puede ser comparado con lo eterno, y mientras él viva por siempre la gente de este lugar morirá y entonces poco a poco comenzaran a olvidar la terrible traición a la que los condeno…. Él los ha condenado a la muerte y al olvido", con intrigas comenzaba a despertar el odio de aquella joven.

"Endimión es el peor traidor", seducida por la ira que León comenzaba a infundirle, Beryl replico.

León sonrió, "Supongo que quieres vengarte de tal ofensa, yo lo haré... por eso te he traído esto", con una sonrisa malévola le entrego el precioso cofre.

"¿Qué es?", extrañada ante su hermosura pregunto.

"Este precioso cofre de plata y adornado con bellos ornamento contiene el regalo de bodas que hoy ofrecerás a los jóvenes príncipes", León se dio la vuelta, enmarcando una terrible sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Pero qué es?, ¿Cómo puedo ofrecerlo si no sé qué contiene?, ¿Por qué no lo lleva usted mismo?", sorprendida cuestiono. Era lógico que no entendiera porque ella debía ser la portadora de aquel obsequio si él también podía llevarlo.

León se volvió a ella para verla y responder a su cuestionamiento; "Solo puedo decirte que no debes abrirlo... ábrelo cuando llegues a la Luna. Entonces muéstrales el hermoso presente que tienes para ellos", habiendo dicho sonrió con malicia, "Ahora tengo que irme, te veré durante la fiesta"

Intrigada, Beryl contemplo la fina chapa de oro que lo mantenía cerrado, "¿Qué será?", pensó mientras desobedecía las palabras de León.

 _"Mujer curiosa, sabia a la perfección que no me obedecerías… sabía que no te resistirías a su hermosura",_ el oficial pensó al verla abrirlo.

Entonces de aquel cofre escapo la terrible reina Metalia, quien llevaba consigo todas las desgracias del mundo que eran el hambre, la muerte, la violencia, la envidia, la codicia y la destructiva venganza.

Con horror Beryl contemplo como aquella oscuridad escapaba de sus manos y está poco a poco comenzaba a invadir los bondadosos corazones de los hombres de la Tierra. Atónita por lo que sus hermosos ojos veían cerro el cofre, atrapado en su interior un poco de aquella maldad. Sin embargo ya era tarde, el terrible sentimiento de venganza también se había apoderado de ella.

"Dame el cristal de plata", Beryl escucho a aquella fuerza decir a sus espaldas.

"Vamos por él, reina Metalia", llena de ira la hermosa joven de cabellos rojos replico. En ese momento había caído víctima de un frenesí de celos que la consumía desde dentro. Devorando por completo el cariño que aun guardaba por su amado.

Entonces una enfurecida multitud comenzó a agolparse ante las puertas del precioso palacio. Eran los habitantes de la Tierra que buscaban al príncipe Endimión.

"Muerte al príncipe Endimión", se escuchaba decir en cada rincón del hermoso planeta.

"El príncipe Endimión es un traidor. Nos ha condenado a la muerte mientras que él lleno de gloria y de juventud vivirá para siempre", Beryl alzo la voz sobre la enardecida multitud.

"Muerte al traidor", los hombres alzaban lanzas y espadas, mientras que las mujeres seducidas por la violencia arrojaban fuego a las puertas del hermoso palacio y hacia los preciosos jardines llenos de rosas.

Beryl contemplo la hermosa destrucción que aquellos embravecidos seres llenos oscuridad causaban y volviendo a alzar la voz, profirió aquello; "Muerte a los Selenitas… muerte a sus dioses"

Las enfurecidas hordas alistaron sus armas para tomar por sorpresa el hermoso y floreciente palacio de la Luna, donde llenos de felicidad los dioses disfrutaban del banquete…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Ya está publicada la parte alternativa (leer solo la parte de Venus y Marte)

Muchas veces en sus comentarios he leído que mencionan la Iliada de Homero; Debo confesar que me fascina la mitología griega y por eso plasme en mi historia diversos elementos de la misma. Por ejemplo en el capítulo anterior en el que Venus está tejiendo me inspire en el mito de Penélope que tejía mientras esperaba a su amado Ulises. Recordemos que cuando Beryl renace libera a Metalia del fondo de una cueva, por eso la comparo con Pandora.

Kuro1989, por supuesto que no iba a dejar inconcluso lo que paso en esos cinco años, es solo que en el capítulo anterior les quise dar la sorpresa.

Harumi34, XD XD, Iban a pasar seis años, pero lo deje en cinco para que no fuera demasiado. Creo que ni Plut maneja el tiempo tan rápido como yo lo hice.

Kyoky, en el anime de los 90s Marte se la vivía preocupada por Serena, en mi fic quise recrear un poco el mito de Venus y Marte, por eso en muchos pasajes Marte vive al pendiente de Venus. Marte fue la única que desde un principio se dio cuenta de lo que Haruka y Michiru sentían y por eso mismo trataba de apartarla para que no las dañara.

Osaka, dos hijos de un jalón sería una enorme sorpresa para ellas.

Vicky, SOMOS HARUMICHI FOR EVER. La verdad es que son mi parea favorita y debo confesar que solo por ellas escribí este fic, obvio no podía dejar de lado a Endimión y a Serenity.

GreciaTenoh, aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente, deje plasmado que Marte tenia cierto interés hacia ella, por eso cuando estaba con Urano ella intervenía de alguna u otra forma, no por celos, sino porque medio se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Urano y Neptuno.

VaMkHt, aun no decido como termina la parte alternativa para nuestra "villana" favorita, así que todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas.


	54. Chapter 54

**CAPÍTULO LIV**

 **AMARGAS DESPEDIDAS**

 **(Hace un año. Jardines del palacio de la Luna)**

 _Llena de una profunda tristeza que le perforaba el alma, la hermosa princesa de la Luna caminaba por entre los preciosos laberintos del jardín. Absorta en sus propios pensamientos llenos de melancolía de vez en cuando dirigía la vista hacia la hermosa Tierra. En su destrozado corazón aún guardaba esperanzas de que su amado príncipe se presentara ante ella y le dijera cuanto es que la amaba._

 _Entonces las suplicas que habitaban en lo más profundo de su pecho fueron escuchadas y al instante Endimión emergió de entre las rosas._

" _Serenity", con voz lastimosa la llamo mientras se acercaba a ella con los brazos extendidos._

 _La rubia volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, con el corazón acelerado y sin aliento contemplo a su amado pelinegro. "Endimión", sin poder creerlo replico. "¿Es esto un sueño?", cuestiono ante aquella irreal visión._

" _No, soy real. Ven y compruébalo por ti misma", lastimosamente dijo._

 _Con cierto temor la hermosa mujer se acercó a él y extendiendo su mano le acaricio la rosada mejilla, "Sí, eres tú", contesto ante lo que su ojos azules veían y ante lo que sus pálidos dedos tocaban._

 _Endimión entonces la tomo en sus brazos, hundiéndola contra su pecho; "Perdóname por el mal que te hice. Sabes que te amo y he venido por ti. He venido a suplicar tu perdón"_

 _Escapando de sus brazos la joven lo miro a los ojos, luego cuestiono alzando la voz; "¿Y Beryl?". Después de tantos años en su pecho aún guardaba enojo ante su terrible engaño; "¿Piensas mentirle como me mentiste a mí?"_

 _El príncipe comprendió la razón de su rechazo y de inmediato procedió a responder; "Ella ha sabido comprender, ella me ha dejado en libertad para ser feliz a tu lado. Soy libre de mi promesa", encaminándose hacia ella, la tomo de las manos para besarlas._

 _Sin poder resistirse a sus labios, la joven princesa dejo que lo hiciera._

" _¡Princesa!", Luna grito con sorpresa al ver la indiscreción del joven príncipe._

 _León que se dirigía al encuentro de la princesa, al ver a Endimión besando la mano de su amada con ira se dirigió a él; "¿Qué haces aquí?", pregunto desenfundando su espada._

 _La princesa Serenity llorando amargamente se interpuso entre los dos hombres, "No lo hagas León… mátame a mí, yo soy la única culpable de este amor"_

" _León, por favor no cometas una locura, mejor ve ante la reina para que lleguen a una solución civilizada", la pequeña gata suplico al enfurecido joven._

 _El oficial sonrió, dejando que escapara una carcajada de sus garganta, "Valiente es el hombre al que amas y que se esconde tras de tu enagua"_

 _El pelinegro aparto un poco a Serenity para increpar las soases palabras de aquel sujeto.; "Todo tu odio es contra mí. A ella no la culpes de mi impudencia. Un duelo a muerte… tú y yo", airadamente el hombre reto al otro._

 _León escucho sus palabras y con una sonrisa en los labios bajo su afilada arma; "Está bien… tú ganas. Se feliz Serenity. Tú también Endimión", con ironía contesto al recordar el secreto que en algún lugar había ocultado. En ese momento le resulto más placentero el imaginar el horror del que serían presa, que enfrentarse al acero de su espada._

* * *

 **(Sala de los tronos. Presente)**

Las hermosas jóvenes princesas yacían sentadas en sus bien labrados tronos. Vestidas con preciosos himationes que les llegaban hasta los tobillos, llenas de felicidad cada una de ellas sonreía ante los acontecimientos dados. Finalmente y después de tantos años el anuncio del compromiso de ambos príncipes marcaría el inicio de una nueva vida para los dos enamorados.

Presenciando la ceremonia, León yacía en la primera fila de invitados. Nervioso de vez en cuando contemplaba el reloj que se encontraba en el alto panel; "¿Dónde estará Beryl?", se preguntaba mientras que lleno de incertidumbre veía el minutero correr.

Del otro lado de la fila, los cuatro generales del príncipe en silencio otorgaban bendiciones a su señor.

Kunsite discretamente poso su mirada en la joven de Venus, quien con una sonrisa un tanto fingida de vez en cuando le dirigía una tierna mirada a la belicosa Marte. La hermosa rubia por su parte había sentido la mirada del caballero posada en ella, pero dispuesta a ignorarlo no le prestó atención a su presencia y muy por el contrario se concentró en disfrutar el resto de la ceremonia, cosa que no lograba hacer. Kunsite que conocía toda la verdad en vano entre los invitados buscaba la presencia de la soberana de Urano, quien era la persona a la que la hermosa deidad realmente amaba.

En ese punto la deidad observo el lugar vacío que pertenecía a Urano, llenándosele el corazón de pesar. Durante muchos años había confiado en que cuando terminara su labor ella regresaría, sin embargo ahora parecía que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

De pie ante aquella hermosa pareja de jóvenes enamorados estaba la hermosa reina Serenity. En esos momentos ella era consumida por dos sentimientos tan diferentes entre sí; la alegría por ver a su hija feliz al lado del hombre que amaba y la terrible desconfianza al pensar que ese matrimonio quizás sería un terrible error. No por nada los antiguos dioses habían prohibido esas uniones.

Alzando la voz finalmente se dirigió a ellos; "Me es muy grato dar el consentimiento para celebrar su matrimonio. Me llena de profunda felicidad saber que este amor será próspero y que significara la eterna unión de ambos reinos. Endimión…"

"Alteza", lleno de orgullo escucharía lo que la reina tenía que decirle.

Entonces a la memoria de la hermosa soberana acudió un viejo recuerdo. "Hace muchos años siendo tú un niño viniste al reino de la Luna en compañía de tu padre, el rey Endimión. Mi hija había nacido y era algo que yo quería celebrar en compañía de todos ustedes. Entonces escapaste de la mano de tu padre y desafiando la autoridad no solo prometiste proteger a mi hija, también te inclinaste sobre ella para besarla en la frente. Entonces pensé que solo había sido la tierna travesura de niño, pero ahora que eres un hombre me doy cuenta de que en verdad la amas. Confió en que cumplirás tu promesa de protegerla y que jamás volverás a mentirle como lo hiciste en tiempos pasados"

"Jamás de mis labios una mentira será dicha", valerosamente el hombre respondió.

De pronto el rugido del terrible trueno surco los hermosos cielos y al instante la puerta se abrió con violencia, haciendo que una ráfaga de viento con olor a muerte inundara el lugar. Entonces con paso ligero la hermosa joven Beryl ingreso llevando en sus preciosas manos el hermoso cofre que León le había entregado. Caminando tras ella cuatro hombres de la Tierra custodiaban sus delicados pasos.

"Beryl, ¿Qué haces aquí?", con profundo temor el príncipe Endimión pregunto.

La hermosa joven se inclinó ante su presencia; "No tema príncipe Endimión, con profundo respeto y de todo corazón vengo a felicitarles y a desearles una eterna dicha", humildemente replico a sus temores.

"Muchas gracias", Serenity inclino la cabeza ante sus bellas palabras.

"¿Qué malévolo plan has gestado?, ¿Por qué has osado a venir hasta aquí?", Endimión pregunto irritado, además de que no confiaba en el extraño y malévolo brillo que a sus ojos asomaba.

"Ninguno príncipe, solo he venido a desearles una eterna felicidad", la mujer replico sonriendo de forma burlona.

León la observo con una profunda y torcida alegría. Finalmente y después de tantos años había cumplido con su pacto, Metalia seria liberada y el reino de la Luna caería bajo sus pies.

La hermosa reina Serenity llena de desconfianza se quedó contemplándolos a ambos. Luego alzo la voz para acallar la discusión; "Endimión, deja que hable y exprese lo que tiene que decir. Dime mujer, ¿Te opones al matrimonio de este hombre y mi hija?"

Beryl ante su soberana presencia bajo la mirada, "No alteza, solo viene a desearles que sean felices… para siempre"

"Mentirosa, ¿Que planeas?", Endimión volvió a preguntar.

"Endimión, no seas tan dura con ella. Acepta sus felicitaciones", Serenity se dirigió a su amado en un intento por calmarlo. Entonces con cierto temor la hermosa princesa de la Luna se encamino hacía la mujer; "¿Qué sucede?, ¿Te arrepientes de haber dejado en libertad a mi amado Endimión?"

"No princesa, yo solo vengo a entregarle este humilde presente. Por favor acéptelo como una disculpa a cualquier malentendido", habiendo dicho, Beryl abrió el hermoso cofre y al hacerlo la oscuridad que quedaba en su interior invadió la Luna. De su hermoso cuerpo emergió aquella terrible fuerza llamada Metalia.

Entonces el corazón de quienes fueran hombres y mujeres gentiles se llenó de envidia, celos, odio y venganza. Comenzando a atacarse entre ellos.

León sonrió lleno de orgullo al ver la destrucción que de apoco comenzaba a alzarse. Su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Llevado la mano a su espada la desenfundo y empuñándola con fuerza entonces llamo al combate; "Muerte a los Selenitas, muerte a sus dioses"

Las iracundas y violentas hordas provenientes de la Tierra comenzaron a inundar la Luna, cometiendo a su paso los más aberrantes crímenes en contra de aquellos a los que la oscuridad no había infectado. La muerte de a poco se fue apoderando de cuanta vida había existido.

"¿Qué es esto?", un joven cayó sobre el suelo mientras que con sus desnudas manos trataba de defenderse del hombre que ahora trataba de herirlo con una daga.

Su hermano de inmediato se acercó a él para socorrerlo, "¿Recuerdas aquella mañana que asistimos a ver el entrenamiento de la belicosa Marte?, entonces dijiste que una guerra seria la oportunidad perfecta para verla en acción. Entonces yo dije que la guerra no nos importaba porque la paz era algo que en este sitio reinaba", con sus manos libero a su hermano de las terribles garras de la muerte.

"Lo recuerdo y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberlo imaginado", el joven se reincorporo, tomando lo que encontró a su paso para defenderse.

Las jóvenes diosas con cautela se pusieron de pie ante aquella terrible ola de inexplicable violencia.

Marte iracunda y emocionada por el terrible combate que ante ella se alzaba inflamo el pecho en valor. Sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre y alzando su hermosa mano tomo el broncíneo arco y sus mortíferas flechas. Entonces a su hermoso cuerpo se cubrió con una pesada armadura bien labrada en oro y guarnecida en plata y su cabeza fue coronada con un pesado yelmo. "Es la guerra, ataquen", grito con furia y al instante se lazo al terrible combate.

Durante toda su vida espero ese momento y ahora que había llegado no quería perder valioso tiempo.

La valerosa Júpiter hija del poderoso trueno fue la segunda en transformarse, llevando sobre sus hombros una pesada piel mientras que al pecho llevaba una impresionante coraza labrada en bronce. En sus manos llevaba la hermosa egida que estaba fabricada con la piel de una cabra y con la cabeza de la terrible Medusa. Hacía mucho tiempo que Urano le había obsequiado la égida en agradecimiento por haber bien aconsejado a su amada.

Mercurio cubrió su cabeza con un fino petaso, luego calzo sus ligeros pies con hermosas sandalias mientras que en sus tobillos coloco hermosas grebas de oro. En sus manos portaba el caduceo, símbolo de la sabiduría y de los doctores del cuerpo.

La siempre hermosa Venus prefirió lucir su perfecto cuerpo, el cual en tiempos de paz había sido admirado por todos, tocado por pocos y, no vistiendo armadura alguna que la protegiera, ni yelmo que cubriera su preciosa cabeza, tomo la cadena que ceñida llevaba al menudo talle. Esa era la misma cadena que habiendo servido para rendir a dioses y a mortales con sus tortuosos amores, ahora serviría para hacer la sangrienta guerra.

La pequeña princesa de Saturno sin inmutarse contemplo aquel horror. Con atención observo la ira con la que esos hombres se atacaban y muy por el contrario a lo que se pueda llegar a pensar, la niña en ningún momento padeció de miedo. En silencio y sin llamar la atención de nadie se retiró a meditar hacia el lado oscuro de la Luna sin importarle que sus menudas sandalias y su hermoso himation se mancharan con la sangre de los caídos.

"Al ataque", Marte grito mientras se perdía entre la horda de Terrícolas y Selenitas que ahora atacaban sin piedad.

"Esto no debería estar pasando", Júpiter tomo su lanza, arrojándola hacia la multitud de enemigos que por la fuerza trataban de profanar sus impresionantes templos.

Venus por su parte atacaba con la hermosa cadena de amor, la cual ahora estaba cargada de odio y rencor. Además de la brillante sangre de sus adversarios.

"En número somos más, podemos contra ellos", un humilde pastor de la Tierra grito mientras se habría paso con su espada. Ese hombre en otro tiempo siendo muy joven robo una cabra para culpar a su compañero. Su patrón en castigo dio de azotes al inocente que nada había hecho. Y él sin culpa alguna se había regocijado de su acción.

"Saqueen el palacio", un joven carpintero vocifero. Ese mozo que del piso arrancaba los finos cristales que lo tapizaban, en otro tiempo había experimentado un profundo rencor hacia su amigo, quien poseía una hacienda basta en ganado.

"Tomen las armas de los Selenitas que caen", un sujeto que había sido ladrón se lanzó sobre el cadáver de un desafortunado y cometiendo la infame rapiña, le arranco la lanza de las ensangrentadas manos.

"Las mujeres… tomen a las mujeres", un hombre que en otro tiempo hubiera sido medico de fe y que hubiera dado redención a los más necesitados de perdón, grito mientras corría detrás de una joven doncella. La hermosa Venus al ver la injusticia a la que la quería someter, lanzo su cadena en contra de él para cerrarle los ojos para siempre.

"Muerte a Endimión, muerte a la reina, muerte a sus dioses", una horda que había logrado colarse dentro del reluciente palacio comenzó a saquear sus riquezas y a incendiar sus interiores. Poco a poco los finos candelabros y las hermosas columnas fueron derivados.

Pero, ¿Por qué había gente de la Luna que no había sido contaminada por el odio de Metalia?, la razón era simple; aquellos que guardaban en su pecho sentimientos oscuros fueron los únicos que sucumbieron ante ella, dejando como víctimas a los hombres y mujeres que realmente poseían un buen corazón. Por el contrario, los habitantes de la Tierra al haber escuchado las palabras llenas de odio que Beryl había vociferado, se convirtieron en presa fácil de aquellos sentimientos y en consecuencia de aquella maldad.

"¿Porque están tan encolerizados?", pregunto Júpiter, quien blandía la espada y ya había decidido el funesto hado de varios de sus adversarios.

"Piensan que su príncipe los ha traicionado... esa muer trajo a la Luna la oscuridad que cerca del sol se extendía", la belicosa respondido mientras disparaba sus mortíferas flechas, hiriendo gravemente a quienes a su paso se interponían.

"Atacar a los dioses es una blasfemia", Venus se convirtió en una suave bruma para ingresar a donde el combate era más encarnecido.

La portadora del caduceo sonrió ante sus palabras y lanzando su arma en contra de los Selenitas cegados por el odio, dijo; "Y lo dice ella que inicio una guerra en la Tierra a causa de su belleza… pobre Helena que tuvo que humillarse ante las murallas de la gran Troya"

"Siguen llegando más", la valiente Júpiter se transformó en un rayo e iluminando el precioso cielo se lanzó hacia donde los terrícolas ingresaban por montones.

Del otro lado, Endimión corría con la espada en la mano, llevando de la otra a Serenity.

"Endimión, ¿Qué sucede?", conmocionada la joven pregunto.

"Dice que soy un traidor, lo mejor es que me entregue a ellos para que decidan mi destino y se retiren sin causar más destrozos y sin arrebatar más vidas, pero primero quiero ponerte a salvo. Luego ellos podrán hacer conmigo lo que deseen", agitado replico.

"No puedes hacer eso", Serenity finalmente se echó a llorar, refugiándose en sus brazos.

"Mi vida a cambio de que a ti y a tu floreciente reino lo dejen en paz... es lo justo", con cariño beso sus labios.

Con enojo, León observo a ambos príncipes huir. Entonces burlonamente comenzó a reír; "Si este reino no es mío, no será de nadie. Que sus muros caigan y sus dioses mueran", alzando su afilada espada comenzó a correr hacia ellos.

Beryl observo cuales eran sus intenciones y extendiendo su espada hacia él cobardemente lo hirió por la espalda. "No. Ellos son míos"

Mal herido el joven oficial cayó sobre al suelo, dándoles oportunidad a ambos príncipes de huir de la presencia de aquella abyecta mujer.

"¿Por qué me has herido?, fui yo quien te dio la oportunidad de vengarte", con dolor pregunto mientras la negra sangre comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo.

La mujer rió de forma grotesca, "Ya te lo dije, son míos. He de cazarlos como ratas… jamás vuelvas a confiar en una mujer". Entonces volvió a extender su mano sobre aquel hombre; "No debiste otorgarme este poder, debiste ser tú quien los exterminara", volviendo a herirlo con la espada lo hizo presa de una terrible muerte.

La hermosa reina Serenity sin inmutarse por lo que sucedía tomo una espada que yacía ensangrentada sobre el suelo para hacerle frente a aquel hombre que en otro tiempo hubiera sido herrero y que muchas veces hubiera acudido al palacio a realizar su trabajo.

"¿Que fuerza sobrenatural los ha puesto en contra de nosotros?", pregunto mirándolo a los ojos antes siquiera de atacar.

"Ninguna mi reina... estamos cansados de ver la prosperidad en la que viven", abalanzándose contra ella dejo caer su espada con intenciones de herirla, pero la reina que en otro tiempo se hubiera entrenado junto oficiales de Marte y junto a su amado Cosmos, lo hirió en el pecho, dándole una muerte honrosa.

Ese hombre en su juventud del palacio de la Luna robo una piedra preciosa la cual habiéndola podido cambiar por pan para sus hijos, la cambio por un poco vino. Eso en verdad había enfurecido a la hermosa soberana, quien lo condeno a treinta lunas de prisión y a diez azotes.

* * *

 **(Jardines del palacio Miranda)**

Aquella tranquila noche ofrecía un hermoso cielo estrellado. El perfume en el ambiente era maravilloso y la sensación de paz dominaba por doquier.

De la mano paseaban Haruka y Michiru mientras que con una sonrisa en los labios observaban a sus hijos jugar.

Completamente enamorada la aguamarina contemplo a su amada; "Por favor dime que este momento es real"

"Lo es, aunque debo decir que a veces despierto a mitad de la noche preguntándome si no estoy soñando. Luego te miro dormir a mi lado y sé que no es un sueño… gracias por estar a mi lado", tomándola de las mejillas beso sus labios.

"Dormida te he sentido besarme", Michiru replico enternecida.

"Muchas veces lo he hecho, eres tan hermosa cuando duermes", Haruka dijo sabiendo lo que ella replicaría.

"¿Solo soy hermosa mientras duermo?", pregunto juguetonamente.

"Tú siempre eres hermosa"

Entonces Michiru sonrió al ver a sus hijos, "Ellos también son hermosos. Se parecen a ti"

"Mi príncipe y mi princesa, son perfectos", la rubia sonrío con satisfacción y orgullo.

Entonces una extraña sensación de ahogo se apodero de la pequeña mujer, así que frunciendo el entrecejo se dirigió a su amada; "¿Haruka?"

La rubia sin duda también había logrado percibirlo, "Algo sucede... en la Luna"

La aguamarina de entre su peplo saco el espejo de aguas profundas y examinándolo pudo contemplar la encarnizada guerra que ahora se suscitaba, "Alguien ha decidido atacar el palacio de la Luna"

"Maldición... pensé que algo así jamás sucedería", con fuerza la hermosa Uraniana tomo la empuñadura de su espada, "Tengo que ir"

"No, no vayas", con lágrimas en los ojos Michiru se aferró a su brazo.

"Sabes que tengo que hacerlo... así lo prometí hace muchos años y ahora debo cumplir con mi promesa y mi deber", con valeroso ánimo respondido.

"Entonces yo voy contigo", la mujer replico a su valentía. Estaba decidida a acompañarla.

La deiforme Uraniana la miro a los ojos y negando con la cabeza contesto; "Sabes a la perfección que no puedes ir"

"Es mi deber, yo también prometí cuidar al reino de la Luna", las lágrimas finalmente comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. El fin a su felicidad había llegado.

"Lo sé", Haruka dijo dirigiendo la mirada a sus hijos, luego la volvió hacía ella; "Pero sabes que ahora hay algo mucho más importante y sagrado que debes cuidar", en ese punto la voz de la semidiosa comenzaba a temblar. Estaba a punto de romper a llorar, pero no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque tendría que marcharse.

Con tristeza Michiru observo a sus hijos, "Entonces tampoco puedo dejarte ir. Tu lugar es al lado de nosotros. Debes cuidarnos a nosotros, no a la Luna ni a su princesa", aunque sus palabras estuvieran llenas de egoísmo, tenía razón.

Los inocentes críos al notar la tristeza que embargaba a sus padres se acercaron a ellos para saber que ocurría; "Mamá, ¿Por qué lloras?", pregunto su pequeña hija mientras la abrazaba.

"No quiero ir, pero tengo que hacerlo. No puedo quedarme aquí a esperar a que ellos vengan a hacernos la guerra… es mejor que vaya y me enfrente a cualquier amenaza… de esa forma me asegurare de que no vendrán a hacerles daño. No lo hago por Serenity ni por su reino, lo hago por ustedes. Tú tienes que quedarte con ellos, necesitan más de su madre que de su padre. Además estas embarazada", la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos coloco su mano en el vientre de su esposa, sintiendo como su hijo se movía. "Es una lástima saber que no voy a conocerlo"

"Déjame ir contigo", sollozando la mujer se lanzó a sus brazos.

"No insistas. Cuando Océano nació me dijiste que al menos te hubiera gustado tener a alguno de tus padres contigo... ellos te tendrán a ti para amarlos y cuidarlos". No pudiendo resistir la tristeza que en ese momento la aniquilaba, la rubia logro decir.

Los niños llorando también se abrazaron a ella, Haruka al sentir sus bracitos rodeándole las piernas se giró para verlos por última vez, quería llenarse la vista con su hermosura; "Papá tiene que irse"

"No", ambos gritaron.

"Tiene que ir para protegerlos a ustedes, ahora quiero que sean niños muy buenos para que cuiden a mamá y a su hermanito. Océano, cuando seas grande a nadie le hagas la guerra, deberás compartir el reino con tus hermanos. No quiero que peleen", con todo el dolor que había en su corazón a ambos los abrazo y los beso la frente.

"No vayas papá", la niña suplico.

Haruka la miro con ternura, en verdad era tan parecida a su madre; "Tengo que ir". Sin querer separarse de ellos, se reincorporo.

"Yo voy contigo", el pequeño Océano valientemente se aferró a su clamide. Ante eso sin más remedio la soberana lo empujo para que la soltara.

"No seas tonto. A donde voy no hay regreso", dijo con tono molesto para que el niño no insistiera.

Océano cayó al suelo llorando, pero no porque su padre lo hubiera empujado, sino porque ya se iba para siempre; "Papá. No nos dejes", reincorporándose corrió para volver a abrazarla.

La deiforme volvió a inclinarse para besarles las mejillas a ambos críos, "Los amo, pero no puedo llevarlos ni puedo quedarme a su lado". Luego se dirigió a la aguamarina, quien con el corazón destrozado lloraba; "Te amo, cuídate y cuídalos a ellos. Si un día alguien llega a tu vida quiero que seas muy feliz", una vez más la beso en los labios, luego beso su vientre.

Michiru negó con la cabeza y viéndola a los ojos replico; "No mi amor. Aunque pasen mil años yo fielmente seguiré esperando tu regreso", llena de tristeza nuevamente se echó a llorar en los brazos de su Urano.

En ese momento a ambas acudió el recuerdo de su primer encuentro. Con tristeza recordaron su primera discusión y la emocionante reconciliación, el primer beso y la primera entrega. También acudió a ellas el recuerdo de su matrimonio y el del nacimiento de sus hijos, sin embargo también había llegado el inevitable final.…

* * *

 **(Campos de la Luna)**

La belicosa diosa con su arco y sus flechas de fuego ya había logrado deshacerse de un buen número de enemigos; "Maldita sea la hora en la que decidieron molestarnos", grito furiosa mientras limpiaba la negra sangre de su reluciente yelmo.

"Muerte a los traidores", el vocerío de la horda era de temerse. A veces en medio del combate unos atacaban a otros sin darse cuenta de que lugar estaban.

La valerosa diosa del rayo se elevó entre los cielos para invocar en sus manos a su padre el trueno, luego fijo la vista en unos jóvenes que no daban tregua a la hermosa portadora del caduceo, entonces lanzo sobre ellos su mortífero ataque.

De su pecho salió un grito mientras fijaba la vista en un nuevo vasto número de enemigos.

La hermosa diosa del amor con furia blandía su preciosa cadena en todas direcciones, haciendo retroceder a aquellos que con lanzas y mortíferas espadas la amenazaban.

Marte al observarla llena de ira, inflamo el pecho de orgullo y haciendo una reverencia replico a sus valerosas acciones; "Hermosa Venus, ¡bien sabía yo que habías nacido para hacer la guerra... no solamente para hacer el amor! Ahora lo más importante es vencer a este enemigo, ya tendrás tiempo de volver a ello"

Venus sonrió, dirigiéndole una tierna mirada; "Querida Marte, es obvio que en la guerra y en el amor... todo se vale". Entonces volvió a convertirse en una fina bruma para endurecer la acometida en el centro, donde los más valientes guerreros suelen agruparse.

Mercurio por su parte atacaba con destreza, ahogando a docenas bajo el agua de su ataque.

* * *

 **(Del otro lado)**

Serenity y Endimión corrían. El valeroso hombre blandía la espada en contra de quienes pretendían frenar su huida.

"¿A dónde me llevas?", la princesa pregunto mientras cuidaba sus pasos para no tropezar con su hermoso vestido, el cual comenzaba a empaparse de lodo y de negra sangre.

"Trato de esconderte, cuando todo esto haya pasado... vendré a buscarte", dijo de forma agitada. Aunque él no lo confesara en sus ojos se podía percibir que estaba experimentado un profundo miedo.

"No Endimión, llévame contigo. No puedo dejarte ir solo", Serenity dijo rompiendo a llorar. "Todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa"

De pronto lo inimaginable sucedió, frente a ellos llena de un mortífero rencor Beryl apareció.

"No tan rápido príncipe Endimión", con voz burlona se dirigió al hombre de negra cabellera.

"Beryl, ¿Porque has traído la destrucción al palacio de la Luna?", iracundo y lleno de temor pregunto.

La mujer de cabellos rojos soltó una terrible carcajada, "Porque tú nos traicionaste. Nos condenaste a la muerte y al olvido", de forma hábil blandió su espada, hiriéndolo profundamente en el pecho. Endimión que no había tenido oportunidad de defenderse, grito con horror.

Entonces sintió como aquel dolor le traspasaba el pecho y llevando su mano a la profunda herida, sintió como poco a poco las fueras comenzaban a huir de su cuerpo y como su negra sangre se derramaba sobre el suelo. Cayendo sobre sus rodillas, levanto la vista al oscuro cielo; "Ahora mi alma dormirá por siempre, seré presa del sueño eterno… me consuela saber que por la eternidad en él contemplare tu hermosura, Serenity"

Asustada Serenity se inclinó sobre él para socorrerlo, "No digas eso Endimión, levántate". Jamás en su pecho había sentido un dolor tan desgarrador como ese. En ese momento le arañaba lo más profundo del alma, su propia tristeza amenazaba con asesinarla.

Sin poder hacer nada y sin deseos de morir frente a su amada, el joven llevo su débil mano hacia la solapa de su uniforme para extraer tres monedas de plata; "Son para el barquero". Habiendo dicho cerró sus azules ojos. El terrible hado había descendido sobre él y pronto su alma descendería a las profundidades del oscuro hades.

"Endimión, no te vayas. No me dejes sola", la princesa de la luna grito al verlo muerto sobre el ensangrentado fango.

"Es tu turno... princesa. Te haré un gran favor y tú dormirás eternamente a su lado", la malévola mujer grito comenzando a caminar hacia ella…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Venus termino su telar y su profecía se cumplió, Urano volverá a pisar la Luna. Y ahora que menciono a Venus, ya está el capítulo alterno. Lean solo la parte en la que están en la sala de los tronos y Kunsite la mira. No olviden llevar pañuelo.

Y ahora que menciono pañuelo, para la próxima semana carguen su caja de pañuelos, vamos a llorar. No digan que no les avise.

Kuro1989, por lo pronto ya murió Endimión, dudo que alguien sobreviva a Metalia.

Osaka, esperemos y la amenaza no se extienda más allá de los muros de la Luna, si no nadie estará a salvo de tanta maldad.

Vicky, Beryl por sí sola no era mala, fue Metalia quien la lleno de rencor al ver que Endimión prefería a Serenity sobre ella y sé que me van a odiar por esto, pero yo siento que imprudentemente Serenity se metió en su posible relación. Es decir, si ella no hubiera aparecido, el milenio de plata no hubiera sido destruido. Pero obviamente si eso no hubiera pasado pues no habría SM. Beryl es una de mis villanas favoritas porque era la única que tenía un motivo real para odiar a la princesa.

Harumi34,Haruka luchara por proteger a su familia.

Kyoky, Venus tendrá la oportunidad de ver a su Urano. Pobre Urano que no conocer a su pollito :/


	55. Chapter 55

**CAPÍTULO LV**

 **LA REDENCIÓN DE VENUS**

 **(Hace ocho años, jardines de Venus)**

 _La floreciente primavera había llegado hasta el planeta Venus, perfumando el aire con sus suaves vapores._

 _Aquella fresca mañana la hermosa diosa del amor con una sonrisa en los rosados labios y con un ligero movimiento de caderas caminaba por los verdes prados que rodeaban el palacio Magallanes._

 _Parecía que las hermosas y perfumadas flores ante su divina presencia se inclinaran como si de una gentil reverencia se tratara. Con gracia, la rubia mujer se inclinó para tomar una de ellas entre sus frágiles dedos._

 _En ese momento no se había percatado del joven oficial que en dirección a ella caminaba._

 _Sus cabellos negros, su piel pálida, las mejillas rosadas y aquellos ojos verdes le daban a su rostro una mística belleza, belleza que bien podía ser comparada con la de la hermosa joven princesa._

 _El hombre sin hacer ruido se detuvo a prudente distancia, observando a su amada mientras esta se concentraba en aspirar el aroma de las coloridas flores._

 _La hermosa diosa las tomaba entre sus dedos y llevándolas a su rostro con sus suaves pétalos perfumaba sus rosadas mejillas. El joven seguía extasiado con su divinidad hasta que no pudiendo tolerarlo más, la llamo:_

" _Venus, regrese", dijo dando un paso hacia ella._

" _Adonis, qué sorpresa", la joven deidad al verlo no se inmuto, muy por el contrario se reincorporo mientras le dirigía una mirada de indiferencia. En su bello rostro era fácil adivinar que no le hacía mucha emoción el regreso de aquel hombre._

" _He vuelto", emocionado la tomo por los hombros para besarla en los dulces y carnosos labios._

" _Lo sé", la mujer replico volviendo el rostro para evitar sus besos._

 _Desconcertado, el joven Adonis la observo, luego la libero de su agarre; "¿Qué ocurre?, pareciera que no te causa demasiada emoción mi regreso"_

 _La rubia diosa sonrió con burla; "Pensé que no volverías", replico airada y sin importar el daño que sus palabras le pudieran causar._

" _¿Por qué has pensado eso?", Adonis pregunto aún sin entender sus frías contestaciones._

" _Sabes a la perfección que la guerra no es empresa fácil, la guerra es para los valientes… no para hombres como tú", viéndolo con indiferencia volvió a inclinarse sobre las perfumadas flores para acariciarlas con sus finos dedos._

" _Venus, fui a la guerra para demostrarte cuanto es que te quiero, fui a la guerra para demostrarte mi valor y demostrarte con ello que soy digno de ti", Adonis afligido contesto._

" _¿Para qué?", la mujer pregunto con soberbia._

" _Por qué te quiero… fui porque te quiero", contesto empujando dentro de sí cualquier terrible pensamiento y con ello evitar romper a llorar._

" _Fuiste a perder tu tiempo, sabes perfectamente que yo no te quiero… sabes a la perfección que no siento nada por ti"_

" _Entonces ¿Por qué me ilusionaste con tus besos?, ¿Por qué me invitaste a tu templo?", con una amarga tristeza en su voz pudo preguntar._

 _Venus rió un poco y acariciándole la barbilla con su dedo, replico; "Yo no te ilusione, sabes que seducir es mi naturaleza. Soy Venus, la diosa del amor. ¿Qué era lo que esperabas de mí?"_

 _El hombre ante sus crueles palabras negó con la cabeza, "Para ser la diosa de ese sentimiento tan puro y bello debo decir que eres malvada, eres cruel"_

 _Venus volvió a reír por lo bajo; "Seducir con mis encantos es mi naturaleza. Necesito de la divina veneración de los dioses, los hombres como tú son nada para mí"_

 _Apretando fuertemente el puño, replico a sus soases palabras; "No deberías hablar de amor… no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo"_

" _¿Quién lo necesita?", Venus cuestiono con soberbia._

" _Es natural que todos lo necesitemos", el joven replico encogiéndose un poco de hombros._

" _¿Para qué?, heme aquí, con mi belleza puedo doblegar al dios que yo desee. Entonces dime ¿por qué he de encadenarme a un hombre como tú? No Adonis…. Te has equivocado"_

" _No deberías ser la diosa del amor, hablas de ese sentimiento como si fuera una terrible peste"_

 _Venus frunció el entrecejo; "Y lo es. He visto a los hombres morir por amor… los he visto humillarse por amor... los he visto sufrir por amor. No es un sentimiento, es una enfermedad que les corroe el alma y los hiere con tristeza"_

" _¿Acaso no los has visto ser felices a causa de él?", con lágrimas en los ojos pregunto._

" _¿Qué es el amor?, no lo conozco", Venus contesto con ironía y sabiendo que eso terminaría hiriéndolo aún más._

" _Es sacrifico, es sacrificarlo todo por esa persona"_

" _Vaya pérdida de tiempo", dijo dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda al oficial._

" _Qué mala y que injusta eres Venus, te amo tanto que sin pensarlo moriría por ti"_

" _Tonto de tu parte el querer renunciar a tantos placeres por sacrificio. Eso me parece algo ridículo"_

 _El hombre sonrió y negando con la cabeza hablo a las espaldas de su joven amada; "Ojala y un día te enamores y ames a esa persona más que a ti misma, es una lástima porque no serás correspondida. Entonces sufrirás tortuosamente en silencio porque jamás_ _conocerás el verdadero amor"_

* * *

 **(Presente, la Luna)**

Marte disparaba sus mortíferas flechas, hiriendo de lejos a todos aquellos que le salían al frente, "Son demasiados", grito al ver como llegaban más atacantes. "¿Dónde demonios se ha metido la deiforme Urano?, con su espada ya habría terminado con esta funesta amenaza", alzo la cabeza, rogando a los eternos dioses para que la Uraniana acudiera en su socorro.

Entonces un torbellino descendió del cielo y apenas toco la superficie lunar tomo imagen, era la deiforme Uraniana que acaba de llegar al combate; "Aquí estoy Marte, los dioses han sabido escuchar tu suplica", habiendo dicho se inclinó un poco en señal de reverencia.

Marte inflamo el pecho en orgullo al verla y sonriendo también se inclinó ante ella; "Mi corazón se alegra de que hallas venido a socorrernos, comenzaba a pensar que eras una cobarde y que el combate te asustaba"

"Jamás en mi pecho sentí tanto valor como el que siento hoy", respondió desenfundando y blandiendo su poderosa espada. Al instante un rayo cayó sobre la misma, cegando a los oponentes. Urano aprovechando el momento se lanzó hacia las filas, hiriendo gravemente a muchos de los que trataban de herirle con sus lanzas.

Marte lleno su pecho de aire y alzando la voz grito; "El gran semidiós Urano ha llegado. Ríndanse ejércitos enemigos, que contra su espada no hay quien no sucumba ante su glorioso poder". Esas palabras infundieron valor en los Selenitas y en los ejércitos planetarios que acaban de unirse a la contienda y que eran libres de la maldición de Metalia.

Venus que peleaba del otro lado en medio del olor a sudor y sangre reconoció aquel perfume que el viento arrastraba en torno suyo y, volviendo la vista hacia atrás contemplo a su amado Urano. Sí, era él que después de tantos años había vuelto. Ante su deiforme presencia sus ojos brillaron y sus mejillas se encendieron con un divino color rosado, así que acercándose a ella, pregunto; "Sabia que vendrías, pero ¿Dónde está Neptuno?", pregunto al verla pelear sin ella.

"Cuidando de mis hijos como la buena mujer y esposa que siempre ha sido", respondió la rubia con tristeza al recordar a sus pequeños, quienes seguramente estarían llorando amargamente a causa de su partida.

Más allá, el joven general Zoisite blandía la espada con sus ensangrentadas manos. Sus ojos cargados de ira brillaban mientras que con odio la asestaba aquí y allá, hiriendo mortalmente a cuanto Selenita le saliera al frente. Ese hombre que en otro tiempo hubiera sido el caballero de la purificación y sanación, ahora yacía seducido por la maldad y la destrucción.

"Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio", grito la portadora del caduceo mientras fijaba la vista en quien alguna vez fue su amado. Sin embargo sus esfuerzos por detenerlo fueron en vano. Zoisite se encamino hacia ella y blandiendo con destreza su espada sobre su cabeza, logro herirla en el pecho. La mujer cayó al suelo y al instante terribles dolores comenzaron a aquejar su cuerpo. Júpiter al darse cuenta corrió hacia ella, protegiéndola del ataque de aquel sujeto con su egida; "Valerosa Mercurio, princesa del conocimiento... no puedes rendirte, debo llevarte a un lugar seguro"

La joven mujer negó con la cabeza y limpiándole con la mano el sudor que surcaba su frente, replico; "No Júpiter, hija del trueno. Ve y ayuda a las demás… protégelos con el poder de tu égida", débilmente la joven dijo mientras las fuerzas poco a poco comenzaban a huir de ella. El hado que ya había decidido su cruel destino cayó sobre sus ojos, cerrándoselos para siempre.

Júpiter, inflamada en rencor al ver el cuerpo de su amiga se elevó entre los cielos para invocar al rayo del que su padre la había hecho poseedora, "Trueno de Júpiter... resuena", lanzo el ataque sin importarle si hería a los suyos.

Descendiendo comenzó a abrirse paso entre las filas y mostrando la terrible mirada de aquella grotesca criatura llamada Medusa, todos los que se interponían en su camino cayeron al polvoriento suelo convertidos en estatuas de piedra. Entre ellas se encontraba la del joven Ziosite, quien había sucumbido ante la maldición que Nerissa había lanzado sobre ella. Las horadas que seguían llegando a su paso las atropellaban bajos sus pies, volviéndolas fino polvo que se mezclaba con la sangre.

Urano que en el centro peleaba valientemente volvió la vista hacia una reluciente columna que quedaba en pie y al hacerlo, una mujer que desesperadamente corría llevando a su hijo de la mano llamo poderosamente su atención. Sí, en medio del gentío y el vocerío había logrado reconocerla.

Sin perder tiempo la deiforme abandono el combate y apresurando sus pasos hacia ella y colocándose frente a sus ojos, detuvo su huida. El chiquillo al verlo con el rostro cubierto de polvo y con la ensangrentada espada en las manos se refugió en la enagua de su madre. "Nos va a matar, ¿Dónde está papá?", el niño grito sin consuelo mientras se echaba a llorar.

La mujer reconociendo a la alta rubia se derrumbó a llorar a sus pies; "¿Dígame que ocurre?"

"Ni siquiera yo lo sé, anda levántate y huye", Urano se inclinó ante ella y tomándola de la mano la ayudo a reincorporarse. El chiquillo reconociendo que se trataba de la deiforme soberana, padre de su pequeño amigo, sonrío con confianza.

"¿Dónde está mi señora?", la mujer de cabellos castaños cuestiono al no verla a su lado.

"Se quedó en el castillo. ¡Anda, ve con ella! , sin duda estará feliz de verte. Te escoltare para que puedas huir con tu hijo… pero ¿Dónde está tu esposo?", pregunto a la joven Midori.

"No fue contaminado con esa oscuridad, está en algún lugar peleando", Midori replico tomando a su hijo en los brazos.

"Entonces huye. Sí lo veo le diré que también se marche hacia Urano… es donde más seguros se encontraran", Urano dijo tomándola de la mano y comenzando la carrera para llevarla a donde los transportes esperaban para que ella y su pequeño pudieran escapar.

"Muchas gracias", Midori dijo tomando las manos de alta soberana para besarlas.

"No me lo agradezcas Midori, soy yo quien nunca sabrá como pagarte el que hayas protegido a mi hijo como lo hiciste aquella noche en el calabozo, anda… huye y dile a mi esposa y a mis hijos que los amo", habiendo dicho dejo que la mujer se marchara.

* * *

 **(En el campo de batalla)**

El joven general Neprite al ver a quien fuera su amada, se abalanzo contra ella, comenzando una terrible lucha.

Nephrite, el joven caballero de la inteligencia y el consuelo había caído víctima de los terribles celos al saber que la hermosa princesa de Mercurio poseía todo el conocimiento del universo. Conocimiento que jamás podría compartirlo con los hombres de la Tierra. Así pues, ese gentil hombre se complacía en atacar a la mujer que amaba. No dándole tregua.

* * *

 **(Del otro lado** )

Serenity con terror observo como aquella abyecta mujer poco a poco se acercaba hacía ella. Tomando la espada de Endimión trato de hacerle frente. Cosa inútil. En esos momentos profundamente se lamentó no haber puesto la suficiente atención durante los aburridos entrenamientos de la Cronida. No había sido para menos, una guerra en la Luna era algo que difícilmente ocurriría.

Sabiendo que todo estaba perdido, se derrumbó a llorar ante el cadáver de su joven prometido; "Endimión, regresa", suplicando pidió mientras que con sus manos trataba de despertarlo.

Ante esa desgarradora escena que se alzaba frente a sus ojos, Beryl por un momento la observo con bondad y, llena de tristeza entonces extendió su mano para señalar las monedas de plata que yacían sobre el pecho del joven príncipe; "Dos monedas en sus ojos son la costumbre, no querrás que su alma vague por la eternidad"

Escuchando sus palabras, Serenity beso sus ojos, luego coloco en ellos el pago que había que hacer a Caronte.

* * *

 **(Puertas del tiempo)**

La hermosa guardiana del tiempo sintió como aquella maligna energía se apoderaba de todo a su alrededor, creando una distorsión multidimensional. Esa terrible fuerza producida por ese extraño fenómeno azotaba la puerta del tiempo como si quisiera abrirla y de su interior escupir todas esas cosas que se encontraban en cada uno de esos espacios temporales.

"¿Qué ocurre en la Luna?", se preguntó a si misma mientras que con sus manos trataba de mantener la puerta cerrada.

Nerviosa y ante sus inútiles esfuerzos tomo su cetro granate para hacer frente a aquello que estaba por derrumbar la puerta. En vano habían sido sus esfuerzos por transportarse hasta la Luna, donde aquella cruenta batalla se estaba llevando a cabo y en la que sin lugar a dudas algunas de sus compañeras ya habían perecido.

"Plut", a sus espalda alguien la llamo.

La hermosa Cronida volvió la vista, contemplando a aquella extraña mujer que ante sus ojos se había presentado; "¿Quién eres?", llena de temor cuestiono tratando de no imaginar la terrible respuesta.

* * *

 **(La Luna)**

El odio que por un momento había abandonado su cuerpo regreso a ella, volviéndole a cegar el corazón; ""No podrás conmigo, princesa", Beryl expreso.

Serenity contemplo una vez más el cadáver de su prometido y entonces decidió su destino. Dirigiendo la pesada espada hacia su pecho, exclamo por vez ultima su promesa de amor eterno; "Endimión amado mío, en nuestra próxima vida también te amaré. No importa si pasan mil años, te juro que volveremos a rencontraremos y entonces podremos amarnos para siempre", con las fuerzas que había en sus frágiles manos la hundió muy cerca de su corazón.

Beryl ante su acción se llenó de ira, la princesa no solamente le había arrancado el amor del príncipe Endimión, ahora también le había quitado la oportunidad de asesinarla. "Reina Metalia, acaba con todos", encolerizada grito.

Marte, Júpiter, Venus y Urano también sintieron aquel dolor en sus pechos, comprendiendo que su amada princesa a la que juraron proteger había muerto.

Júpiter, sumida en tristeza se dejó caer sobre el suelo. En ese momento sintió que no valía la pena luchar, entonces fue alcanzada por la espada de Neprite. Muriendo al instante.

Marte dejo caer el pesado carcaj y el broncíneo arco, sin la princesa no valía la pena seguir luchando. En ese momento pensó que permanecer al lado de ella era lo mejor, así podría protegerla en la otra vida y, viendo que la flecha del enemigo se dirigía a ella, dejo que violentamente la hiriera. Fue así como la belicosa Marte pereció en manos de Jadeite, el caballero de la armonía quien hubiera sido seducido por el poder de Metalia a consecuencia de que su amada ahora prefiriera hacer la guerra que amarlo a él.

Urano al ver aquello se llenó el pecho de ira y de valor, acometiendo con su reluciente espada. Irritada la blandía hiriendo a quien a su paso se opusiera, hasta que volvió a reconocer a alguien familiar. Así que acercándose a él lo tomo por el clamide, arrastrándolo fuera del combate.

"¿Qué haces?", pregunto al joven oficial.

"Pelear, proteger lo poco que queda del reino de la luna", replico orgulloso de su labor.

Urano ante su respuesta negó con la cabeza, "Tú esposa y tu hijo se han marchado hacia Urano, deberías hacer lo mismo. Te estaban buscando"

"Pero mi deber es luchar. Así se lo jure a la reina Serenity", el hombre dijo tomando con fuerza su acerada espada.

"También es el mío, pero debes irte. Este será el fin de todo y no querrás dejar a tu esposa viuda y a tu hijo huérfano", replico en un intento por convencerlo.

"Dirán que soy un cobarde. Dirán que tuve miedo"

"Nadie dirá eso, ni yo que poseo una vida casi eterna saldré con vida de este lugar, poco puedes esperar tú… vete", con enojo la alta rubia grito.

El hombre asintió, luego arrojo su espada, huyendo velozmente para llegar a donde los transportes se encontraban y así poder dirigirse hacia donde su esposa y su hijo lo estarían esperando.

* * *

 **(Del otro lado)**

Cansada y abatida por haber perdido a su hija, la hermosa reina Serenity caminaba por entre los cuerpos de los caídos. Siguiendo sus preciosos pasos, Luna y Artemis la custodiaban.

"¿A dónde va?", pregunto la entristecida gata.

"Luna, tú más que nadie sabe a dónde voy", replico mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su sucio rostro.

"A la cámara de las plegarias", el gato blanco replico.

La soberana miro hacia el cielo, luego sonrió débilmente hacia ellos, "Vamos a orar por vez última", dijo empujando la puerta de aquel sagrado lugar que estaba prohibido para cualquiera, excepto para ella.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí se derrumbó a llorar en el centro de aquel gran salón mientras que con la vista fija en aquel punto que brillaba con singular belleza, pensó; "Si todo está perdido, es hora de que use su poder y su mal no se extienda más allá de los muros del palacio de la Luna… muerta mi hija no tengo nada que perder, ni nada que ganar"

* * *

 **(En la batalla)**

La sangrienta guerra no daba tregua ni cuartel. Embravecidos hombres y mujeres se entregaban a la lucha sin ser conscientes de las atrocidades que cometían, hasta que de pronto el cielo se ilumino con un hermoso color rojizo, atrayendo la atención de muchos y haciendo que el combate cesara por un momento.

Urano alzo la vista, contemplando la estela de fuego que aquella hermosa ave dejaba a su paso.

El ave toco la superficie de la luna y en ese instante tomo la forma de un joven hombre que bien podría ser comparado con un chiquillo. Caminando entre las hordas e incendiando lo que se interponía a su paso, se acercó a la deiforme Uraniana.

"Soy yo, Fénix. Pelemos como en los viejos tiempos, Amara", lleno de ilusión por saberse cerca de ella, expreso.

"Vamos, pelemos como hace mil años", con alegría replico la rubia al verlo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos el mozuelo se acercó a ella, depositando un beso en su mejilla y muy cerca de sus labios. "En mil años volveremos a vernos, ¿Verdad?"

Urano de inmediato comprendió que significaba ese beso y esa tierna mirada en sus ojos, ahora sabía que Fénix en silencio y durante siglos había amado profundamente a la joven Amara; "Sí"

Fénix asintió y volviéndose un ave, se dirigió hacia donde el enemigo ingresaba, bloqueándoles el paso con el fuego que emanaba de sus hermosas alas.

El joven Kunzite, quien alguna vez fue el caballero de la pureza ahora su corazón yacía cegado solo por el más terrible de los deseos, un deseo que en silencio siempre había poseído por la joven deidad del amor, quien siempre se negó a sus sinceras pretensiones. Además de que ahora deseaba poder vengarse de esa persona por quien tantas veces lo rechazo.

Urano y Venus luchaban entre las filas, ambos casi espalda con espalda y mano con mano en un intento por protegerse mutuamente. La hermosa joven sonreía al saberse cerca de su amado, quien con valentía y sin gramo de temor luchaba y asestaba su espada en contra de quien pretendiera herirlo.

Lucia tan hermoso con el rubio cabello alborotado, con las mejillas manchadas de polvo, con el uniforme militar empapado con la sangre mortal de sus adversarios. En ese momento a Venus le pareció el ser más hermoso que sus ojos habían contemplado. No, no cabía duda alguna, Urano era más hermoso que Adonis, el hombre que más la había amado.…

Agitado, Kunzite tomo el arco y la flecha que yacía al lado de la belicosa marte y fijando su objetivo disparo.

El viento trajo a sus oídos el murmullo de la mortífera saeta y volviendo la vista hacia sus espaldas, Urano contemplo como en su dirección se acercaba para herirla. También pudo contemplar que había sido disparada por aquel joven general llamado Kunzite, quien sonreía burlonamente hacía ella.

De forma valiente la hermosa Venusiana se interpuso entre ella y Urano. Entonces la flecha que hubiera pertenecido a la belicosa Marte se hundió en su hermoso pecho, hiriéndola gravemente. Urano al verla caer se dirigió a ella, tomándola en sus brazos. "Venus", fuertemente la llamo para que no cerrara los bellos ojos.

"Urano", la mujer débilmente dijo mientras le acariciaba la sucia mejilla.

"Resiste... te llevare al palacio", la rubia respondió cubriéndole la herida con sus pálidas manos.

La joven sonrió, viéndola a los ojos; "Eres tan hermoso… más hermoso que cualquiera… incluso más que yo", las cristalinas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus rosadas mejillas.

Urano al verla tan desvalida trato de contener el llanto, sin embargo era fácil darse cuenta de que no tardaría mucho en romper a llorar; "Eres una tonta... la guerra no te incumbía, tu deber eran las cosas del amor... no el combate". Habiendo dicho se quitó el clámide para cubrirle la profunda herida. El dulce icor poco a poco comenzó a empaparlo, dejando en Urano el aroma de la exquisita ambrosía.

Venus con dolor y sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro, sonrió; "…dile a Michiru que te cuide mucho. Cuando veas a tus hijos besa su frente de mi parte"

Urano finalmente comenzó a llorar. Verla de esa forma le destrozaba el corazón y le aniquilaba el alma; "¿Por qué recibiste esa flecha por mí?... debiste quedarte en tu templo seduciendo oficiales, hombre o dioses. La guerra no te importaba chiquilla", con gentileza le limpio las lágrimas que de a poco llenaban sus azules ojos.

La hermosa diosa negó con la cabeza; "Porque tienes una esposa y unos preciosos hijos que esperan a que regreses con vida. En cambio a mí en Venus nadie me espera. El amor es sacrificio, eso recuérdelo siempre", en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir abiertamente por sus mejillas. "Marte se pondría muy triste si supiera que una de sus flechas me alcanzo"

"No hables, guarda tus fuerzas", Haruka la tomo en sus brazos, olvidando todo lo malo que había sucedido entre ella y la diosa.

"Déjame aquí, ve a luchar", la hermosa mujer pidió colocándole la mano en el pecho.

"No te voy a dejar por ahí tirada, te llevare al palacio Magallanes para que te puedan curar", la rubia semidiosa respondió caminando con ella en los brazos. No le importaba continuar con el combate, en ese momento ella era más importante que proteger los pocos escombros que quedaban.

"No insistas y déjame aquí, ve a pelear. Sin ti... están perdidos. Ve y salva a la reina", la Venusiana suplico una vez más.

Haruka la dejo sobre el suelo y junto a un hermoso muro que yacía en pie; "Entonces resiste un poco para que pueda llevarte a Venus… no tardare", sin querer hacerlo le dio la espalda para regresar al funesto combate.

"Espera", con gentileza Venus la llamo.

"¿Qué ocurre?", sumida en una profunda tristeza Urano se volvió hacia ella. Sabía que estaba a punto de morir, pero sin embargo quería infundirle un poco de esperanza.

"Ven, acércate", con amor Venus le ordeno mientras la esperaba con los brazos abiertos

"Dime, ¿Qué pasa?", gentilmente se arrodillo ante ella.

Venus la tomo por los hombros, entonces llorando suplico aquello; "Antes de que te vayas... quiero que me perdones por todo lo malo que te hice"

La rubia negó con la cabeza; "Venus, yo te perdone el día que bendijiste a mi hijo. Todo lo malo lo he olvidado. En mí solo queda todo lo bueno de lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Aunque pasen mil años y mil vidas, jamás podre negar que lo disfrute… y que te quise un poco"

Venus ante esas palabras sonrió, "Entonces ven y bésame por vez ultima y entonces yo te habré olvidado", en ese punto los débiles parpados comenzaban a cerrársele contra su voluntad mientras que al mismo tiempo con todas sus fuerzas luchaba por permanecer con vida.

Sin decir nada Urano se acercó a ella y tomándola una vez más en sus brazos, se inclinó sobre su rostro, besando sus ya casi fríos labios y sintiendo como sus mutuas lágrimas se mezclaban.

Venus soltó aquel apasionado beso y viéndola a los ojos sonrió gentilmente, "Imposible me será olvidar esos dulces labios, Haruka… te juro que en la siguiente vida te volveré a amar…", la hermosa diosa finalmente cerro sus hermosos ojos, muriendo en brazos de la Uraniana.

Urano con profunda tristeza sonrió al recordar la primera vez que la tuvo, entonces estaba llena de vida y orgullo, ahora yacía inerte. De pronto un terrible dolor se apodero de su cuerpo. La deiforme bajo la mirada viendo como una mortífera flecha le había atravesado el pecho. Entonces todo a su alrededor se tornó confuso. Mirando hacia el frente observo al joven Kunzite con el arco en las manos.

Haruka sonrió débilmente mientras que poco a poco cerraba los ojos y caía al suelo.

Fue así como la rubia semidiosa protectora de Urano murió. Había muerto con la mujer que tanto lo amo en los brazos…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Hola, ¿Cómo están después de este capítulo? Es triste que Urano y Venus hayan muerto de esa manera. Al menos se irán juntos a su otra vida. Lo que me parece bien triste es que hayan muerto con las flechas de Marte (quien amaba a Venus) y que hayan sido disparadas por Kunzite, que también la amaba.

Decidí ese final para ella porque tengo entendido que Adonis en el manga le dice que no conocerá el amor, así que retrate un poco de eso en mi historia. Como verán, ella al final comprendió las palabras de Adonis, sacrificándose por salvar a su Urano. Si Michiru se entera de como murieron, ¿creen que se enojaría?

Y pues el momento que tanto temí ya llego, próxima semana les traeré el final de esta historia, sin embargo ya he comenzado el plot de la siguiente. Tomará lugar en la Tierra.

El capitulo alterno ya esta publicado, comiencen a leer después de que la reina Serenity ingresa a la cámara de las plegarias.

Kuro1989, Haruka estaba destinada a morir. De hecho Michiru también debía morir así como Nerissa murió durante aquel combate. Al menos ella está bien para cuidar de sus hijos.

Osaka, quizás Michiru ira a buscarla, encontrándose con que murió. Voy a llorar :(

GreciaTenoh, no murió sola, al menos murió al lado de alguien que la amaba.

Vicky, me imagino, a veces mientras escribo declamo lo que voy avanzando para escuchar si suena bien o si debo cambiar palabras y pues también me ven raro XD XD

Harumi34, yo olvide mi pañuelo mientras lo escribía.

Guest, lo mismo dije, ya valió.


	56. Chapter 56

**CAPÍTULO LVI**

 **SATURNO; MUERTE Y** **DESOLACIÓN**

 _Hacía tres días que habían naufragado en medio de una feroz tormenta, hacía tres días que esos dos desafortunados flotaban en medio del océano y sin un rumbo fijo que poder seguir._

 _Con su clámide el joven Anker había logrado improvisar una mal echa vela, la cual ato a un remo en un intento por que el viento los empujara hacia tierra firme._

 _De día, cuando el calor se volvía insoportable y la sed se convertía en un martirio, de la voluntad de ambos escapaba las ganar de vivir. En esos momentos saltar en medio de las olas para terminar con sus sufrimientos hubiera sido una decisión muy fácil, sin embargo de noche, cuando el clima se tornaba más llevadero y una ligera lluvia acudía a refrescarles los labios, las esperanzas de un mañana volvían a ellos..._

 _Anker observo a la pequeña rubia, quien con desesperación comía un crudo pez que él con sus desnudas manos había logrado atrapar. Esa era la única forma en la que lo podían comer, imposible hubiera sido encender fuego dentro del bote para cocinarlo._

" _Su sabor no es nada agradable, pero al menos te dará fuerzas hasta que lleguemos a tierra… ¡anda Anker, come!", la princesa dijo al hombre._

 _En ese momento el oficial se echó a llorar como si de un niño pequeño se tratara; "Lo lamento mucho…. No pude salvar a su padre ni a su madre", dijo tomando las manos de la niña._

 _"Ya no llores Anker, hiciste todo lo que pudiste" la rubia respondió con un poco de tristeza. "Estamos con vida, eso es lo que en verdad importa. Ahora debemos mantenernos fuertes"_

 _"Perdóneme por no haber hecho más"_

 _Haruka sonrió y acariciándole la mejilla para consolarlo, dijo; Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, los dioses así lo quisieron. Anker, sé que tu hijo murió… mis padres murieron… ¿Quieres ser mi papá?"_

 _En ese momento el hombre limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y sonriéndole replico; "Sí. Yo siempre estaré con usted"_

Semi inconsciente yacía sobre el polvoriento suelo. Todo en su cabeza era confuso al grado de pensar que aquello que sus ojos habían contemplado no había sido verdad y ahora se encontraba en medo del sopor de un mal sueño. Sin embargo en sus oídos continuaba el eco del griterío y el sonido que las aceradas espadas producían al golpearse con furia, eso le recordaba que todo había sido una terrible y dolorosa realidad y que el reino de la Luna había caído.

"Me alegra mucho que ya hayas despertado", aquella voz femenina dijo delante de ella.

Débil, el deiforme Urano poco a poco se fue reincorporando. Sumida en un cumulo de emociones dirigió la mirada hacia la persona que le había hablado.

Entonces finalmente pudo contemplar a aquella extraña mujer que yacía sentada sobre una gran roca. Ella era la misma persona que se había presentado ante la hija del poderoso Cronos. Urano por su parte la contemplo sin entender quién podría ser ella.

Aquella mujer poseía una enigmática belleza. Sus palias mejillas junto a esos inexpresivos ojos color purpura y su cabeza cubierta por un negro velo le daban un toque de misterio. Un poco más abajo, por sus bien formados hombros los largos cabellos oscuros caían como una cascada, mientras que su hermoso cuerpo estaba envuelto en un precioso himation de color negro, el cual simbolizaba la muerte. En su pálida mano amenazadoramente sujetaba una filosa hoz.

Reincorporándose totalmente para poder hablar con ella, Urano alzo la voz; "¿Quién eres?" pregunto mirando como su sonrisa se torcía en sus fríos labios.

La misteriosa mujer se descubrió la cabeza, dejando que la deiforme Uranina pudiera contemplarla totalmente; "Es obvio que no me reconozcas… hace mucho que no nos vemos", dijo mientras que con paso ligero se dirigía a ella.

"¿Que paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?", Haruka aún aturdida por el vocerío ignoro sus palabras.

La mujer sonrió y alzando su mano, con su hoz señalo a su alrededor; "Sigues conmocionada por lo que tus hermosos ojos verdes han visto, pero mira…estas en Urano, te he devuelto a tu tierra… ¿No la reconoces?"

Haruka observo su entorno, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba cerca del castillo Miranda, fue en ese momento cuando se llevó la mano al pecho para descubrir que la mortífera saeta con la que había sido herida ya no estaba.

"He muerto, ¿Verdad?... ¿Estoy en el hades y esto es sola una visión de mi antiguo hogar?", la rubia cuestiono.

La mujer envuelta en su fúnebre crespón negó con la cabeza; "Moriste, sin embargo yo misma he descendido a las profundidades del hades para a salvar tu alma y poder traerte de vuelta… estas viva"

Desconcertada Urano escucho sus palabras las cuales le resultaban increíbles. Nadie podría hacer lo que ahora ella afirmaba, nadie podría volver a la vida luego de que su alma hubiera descendido a ese frió lugar, así que mirándola con incredibilidad procedió a cuestionar; "Venus… ¿Dónde está Venus… ¿Salvaste su alma y ahora ella se encuentra a salvo en el palacio Magallanes?"

Su salvadora negó con la cabeza; "No pude hacer nada… su destino era morir"

"¿Cuál era mi destino?... ¿Quién eres?", la Uraniana pregunto llena de desconfianza. Luego de su cuestionamiento en la distancia comenzó a escuchar dos voces que le resultaban muy familiares. "¡No!", expreso volviendo un poco el preocupado rostro para verlos.

"Papá", ambos niños corrían en su dirección, detrás de ellos la aguamarina trataba de seguirles el paso.

La mujer sonrió, dirigiendo su purpura mirar hacia ambos críos; "Son tan jóvenes… sus infantiles vidas apenas y comienzan"

La deiforme miro la extraña sonrisa que sus labios habían formado, eso la lleno de un sentimiento de terror; "No se acerquen... aléjense", grito hacia sus hijos. Asustados, los niños se detuvieron a pocos metros de ellas.

"Esperen… obedezcan a papá", Michiru dijo envolviéndolos a ambos en sus brazos, luego dirigió la mirada hacia la extraña mujer con la que Urano se encontraba conversando, entonces sintió un frio escalofrió y un terrible presentimiento se apodero de ella. Lo que sus ojos contemplaban le resultaba imposible.

Viendo que sus hijos se encontraban bajo la seguridad de su madre, la alta soberana con fuerza tomo la espada para hacerle frente; "Dime quien eres"

La mujer volvió la vista hacía ella y con tono sereno procedió a responder;" Mi planeta guardián es Saturno, soy la sailor de la destrucción y el renacimiento… finalmente mi verdadera identidad ha despertado"

"¿Hotaru?", la aguamarina cuestiono sorprendida del cambio que la pequeña había experimentado.

La pelinegra asintió; "Esa era yo antes de mi despertar, ahora debo terminar con todo", dijo mirando en dirección hacia la Luna.

"¿A qué te refieres?", irritada, pregunto la rubia. "Devuélveme a la batalla, ¿Por qué me has traído hasta Urano? Debo ir a proteger a la reina"

Saturno la observo con una forzada sonrisa; "No puedo permitirte regresar... la reina Serenity les advirtió de mi misión y ahora yo debo cumplirla"

"No permitiremos que destruyas el reino de la Luna", la aguamarina valientemente grito.

Saturno simplemente la escucho con indiferencia; "Urano es el único que ahora puede interferir con mi misión, por eso la he devuelto a su reino. Ella sabe a la perfección que si utiliza el poder de su espada puede llegar a acabar con la amenaza, sin embargo yo no puedo permitirlo. Ahora mismo debo volver allí para destruir todo y que el ciclo de la vida vuelva a comenzar… si tú terminas con todo entonces no podrá haber más vida"

"Imposible… no dejare que consumas tus malévolos planes", de forma amenazadora y con la espada en las manos, Urano se lanzó contra ella. Saturno de un golpe la detuvo, derrumbándola sobre el suelo y manteniéndola inmovilizada, luego coloco la hoz a la altura de su deiforme garganta.

"Esta es la hoz del silencio, con ella debo cumplir mi misión y una vez que la blanda todo estará perdido"

Al ver la terrible forma en la que esa extraña mujer amenazaba a su padre, los niños comenzaron a llorar; "¡Papá!"

"Hotaru... sé que no quieres herir a Urano… por favor… no la lastimes", con temor Michiru pidió.

Saturno se lamió los labios y dirigiendo su arma hacia los niños que lloraban, replico a las palabras de quien hubiera sido su madre; "Entonces dile a Urano que se aparte de mi camino… porque si no deja de interferir en mi misión no solamente la heriré a ella"

Neptuno de inmediato comprendió sus crueles palabras; "Mi amor quiero pienses en tus hijos antes que en cualquier otra cosa"

Océano escapo de sus brazos y desenfundando su vieja espada de madera se acercó a Saturno, comenzando a golpearla en las piernas; "Vete… no le hagas daño a mi papá"

"Océano, no hagas eso", Michiru grito horrorizada.

Haruka se derrumbó de rodillas sobre el suelo y bajando la cabeza comenzó a llorar; "Sí quieres mátame, pero no lastimes a mi familia… perdona la imprudencia de mi hijo, es solo un niño"

Miharu también escapo de los brazos de la aguamarina y uniéndose a Océano con sus manos desnudas también comenzó a golpearla.

"Eres muy mala, no deberías molestar a mi papá", grito mientras dejaba que las lágrimas le inundaran el rostro.

Michiru en ese punto rompió a llorar, sabía que si esa mujer era capaz de destruir todo, la vida de dos niños no significaban nada; "No lo hagas… perdónalos"

Saturno observo a ambas mujeres, luego dirigió una sonrisa a los pequeños quienes en vano trataban de herirla; "Qué tiernos son", dijo extendiendo su mano sobre sus cabezas.

Haruka dispuesta a protegerlos se apresuró a ella para atacarla con su espada; "No me importa lo que planes hacer con el reino de la Luna, pero no voy a permitir que lastimes a mis hijos"

Con gentileza y con una sonrisa en los labios, la pelinegra acaricio la cabeza de ambos críos mientras que con la otra sostenía su aterradora hoz; "Ha llegado el momento… nada puedes hacer para detenerme"

Observando que la mujer no tenía intenciones de herirlos, la alta rubia la miro a los ojos; "Vete", exclamo fríamente. Luego miro a sus dos pequeños, "Vayan a la seguridad de su madre"

Saturno bajo su arma y alejándose un poco expreso; "Tengo que irme... Urano… cuida de tu familia y que tengas una larga vida"

Con melancolía Neptuno observo a la mujer; "¿Que pasara contigo?", pregunto recordado a aquel tierno bebé que tantas veces en sus brazos arrullo.

"Mi cuerpo se destruirá... así estuvo predicho siempre... adiós, espero verles en otra vida", Saturno sonrió, desapareciendo en ese instante.

Los niños se abrazaron a la rubia quien estaba cubierta por la sangre del enemigo, por la de ella y por la de Venus. "¿Estás bien?", aún asustado su hijo pregunto.

"Lo estoy", replico tomándolo de la mano mientras los cuatro caminaban en dirección al castillo.

* * *

 **(Ruinas del palacio de la Luna)**

La puerta de la cámara de las plegarias finalmente se abrió dando paso a la hermosa reina Serenity.

Luna y Artemis al verla se alegraron enormemente; "Alteza, ¿Qué ha decidido?", la hermosa gata cuestiono con lágrimas en los ojos.

La soberana miro hacia el horizonte, el cual de vez en cuando era eclipsado por la presencia del enemigo que seguía atacando a sus jóvenes soldados y a sus inocentes súbditos.

"Lo sabes Luna", sin esperanza replico.

Luna de inmediato comprendió lo que sus palabras llenas de dolor significaban; "No, por favor", rogó lanzándose a sus pies.

La hermosa reina de la Luna contemplo a aquella entidad llamada Metalia, la cual se alzaba sobre ella y envolvía a su reino.

"Luna, debes comprender que todo tiene un inicio y un fin… el fin a nuestro reino en la Luna ha terminado", dijo mientras que en su mano sostenía el precioso cristal de plata

"¿Qué pasara con todos nosotros?, ¿Qué pasara con la princesa y las demás?", afligido por lo que les había pasado, Artemis cuestiono.

"Volverán a vivir… en la Tierra y como mujeres normales, en secreto ustedes cuidaran de ellas… ahora es momento de que yo termine con esta amenaza para que ella pueda cumplir su misión", dijo y entonces alzo la mirada y la voz hacia Metalia; "¿Quién eres?", pregunto viendo aquellos tizones de fuego que emulaban ojos.

"Dame el cristal de plata", la energía negativa replico desde su interior. A su lado Beryl permanecía a la espera de nuevas órdenes.

"Eso jamás", la soberana replico mientras que en la distancia contemplaba el cuerpo de su hija y el del príncipe Endimión. Al menos en la muerte podrían estar juntos.

Entonces del cielo descendió una oscura bruma y cuando finalmente toco la superficie lunar tomo forma, esa no podía ser otra más que Saturno, quien había vuelto al campo de batalla.

Contemplando la hermosa destrucción que aquellos hombres y mujeres habían causado, en silencio infundio más odio en sus corazones para que continuaran sembrado la muerte a su paso. Luego se sentó en medio de las ruinas mientras que con su sola mirada decidía quien vivía y quien no.

La hermosa soberana volvió la vista hacia el otro lado, contemplando la oscura sombra que en una de sus pálidas manos sostenía la hoz.

"Ha llegado la hora, Serenity", Saturno dijo con una profunda voz.

La reina volvió la mirada hacia Metalia y alzando sus preciosas manos hacia el cielo, libero el poder de su hermoso cristal de plata; "Curación lunar… acción"

La oscura entidad chillo ante su hermoso resplandor, "¿Es ese el magnífico poder del cristal de plata?" pregunto comprendiendo que era algo que difícilmente podría llegar a poseer.

La soberana no dijo nada, en ese momento estaba concentrada en sus hermosas plegarias y en sellarla en las profundidades de la Tierra, de donde no debió escapar.

Las personas que quedaban de pie fueron purificadas con el resplandor del cristal, el cual aparto de sus corazones el odio y el sentimiento de venganza.

Horrorizados unos a otro se contemplaron, incrédulos no daban crédito a lo que sus asustados ojos veían.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", pregunto uno de ellos al verse las ensangrentadas ropas.

Un joven mozo corrió hacia lo que quedaba del precioso palacio y levantando un trozo de lo que hubiera sido una broncínea puerta, se echó a llorar; "¿Nosotros… nosotros hicimos esto?", pregunto mientras sollozaba en el suelo.

"¿Qué hemos hecho?... ¿Acaso nosotros destruimos nuestro reino?", pregunto una hermosa mujer mientras que de sus manos dejaba caer la ensangrentada espada.

El joven Kunsite observo la desgarradora escena que frente a sus ojos se abría y dejando caer el pesado carcaj de la belicosa Marte, se derrumbó a llorar ante el cuerpo de su amada Venus, quien había muerto por su mano; "¿Que he hecho?", pregunto tomándole la mano para besarla. "Perdóname… jamás hubiera querido lastimarte"

Conmocionado Ziosite volvió la vista hacia el cadáver del príncipe; "Hemos traicionado a nuestro señor… merecemos morir", grito dándose cuenta de que ellos habían sido participes de su muerte.

Neprite lo escucho y revolviéndose los largos cabellos no dijo nada, simplemente tomo su espada y la hundió en su pecho, acción que el joven Jadeite imito.

Beryl contemplo todo a su alrededor sin poder recordar lo que había pasado. Volviendo un poco el rostro, contemplo a su amado Endimión quien yacía muerto sobre el suelo; "Endimión, amado mío", con lágrimas en los ojos corrió hacia él para derrumbarse a llorar sobre su cuerpo. A su lado la preciosa princesa Serenity yacía inerte. "Endimión, amor mío. ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿Por favor dime que yo no he sido la responsable de esta desgracia?"

Cansada, la reina Serenity cayó al suelo. "Ha terminado", sus hermosos labios rosados murmuraron. Luego volvió la vista hacia a aquella mujer que sin consuelo lloraba sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro. "No ha sido su culpa… los antiguos dioses así quisieron que sucediera"

Luna y Artemis se acercaron para contemplarla por vez última, sabían que después de liberar el precioso poder del cristal estaría condenada a morir.

"Reina Serenity… por favor no se vaya", Luna pidió apoyándose sobre su pecho.

"Es la hora, ella no puede esperar más", dijo señalando hacia la negra sombra que impaciente se encontraba por blandir su hoz. "No te preocupes… sus almas no vagaran por la eternidad, están destinadas a reencarnar en la Tierra. En verdad espero que ninguno recuerde lo que esta noche ha sucedido. Luna, cuida a mi hija… te lo pido", la hermosa soberana cerro los ojos, muriendo bajo la mirada de Luna, Artemis y Saturno.

La pelinegra salió de su escondite y elevándose sobre los cielos contemplo la destrucción que aquellos seres habían causado. Levantando su afilada hoz miro por vez última hacia el lago de la serenidad, luego hacia las ruinas del palacio y una vez que lo hizo blandió su arma, dando muerte a todo aquel que con vida quedaba y extendiendo su maldición de silencio más allá de la Luna.

* * *

 **(Castillo Miranda)**

Con cautela ambas mujeres y ambos niños caminaban por el puente principal que los llevaría al interior de su morada.

Urano con la mirada baja trataba de asimilar todos los acontecimientos que había tenido que presenciar. Entonces a ella llego la imagen de Venus, quien había muerto en sus brazos.

"¿Qué sucedió?", la aguamarina pregunto al verla en ese estado de melancolía.

Urano sonrió débilmente, dedicándole una mirada llena de tristeza; "Cayeron en combate, pero antes de hacerlo dieron una buena pelea. Fueron muy valientes", dijo recordando la forma en la que la hermosa deidad blandía su cadena.

La aguamarina por un momento trato de imaginar todo el horror que su amada debió haber contemplado, sin embargo la imaginación no le bastaba para tanto. Lo que la Uraniana había tenido que presenciar era indescriptible. Luego de pensarlo un momento, finalmente se atrevió a preguntar; "¿Serenity?"

Urano suspiro dirigiendo la mirada hacia el oscuro cielo; "También… ella decidió seguir a su amado hasta en la muerte"

Michiru derramo una lágrima al escuchar el cruel destino de esos dos desafortunados, luego observo la rasgadura que su amada llevaba a la altura del pecho; "¿Te hirieron?", llena de preocupación pregunto.

"Sí", la rubia dijo y abrazando a su mujer comenzó a llorar en sus brazos; "Fue horrible"

"¿Estas bien?", Michiru cuestiono apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

"Ella… ella murió en mis brazos y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla... debí haber hecho algo", con un nudo en la garganta la deiforme pudo decir.

"¿De qué hablas mi amor?", la Neptuniana cuestiono viéndola a los ojos y sin poder entender lo que sollozaba.

"Ese hombre de la Tierra trato de asesinarme y ella me salvo… ella me protegió con su cuerpo para que yo no muriera y pudiera regresar a salvo", en medio de su dolor y en medio del llanto pudo decir.

"No te entiendo", la aguamarina dijo volviendo a abrazarla en un intento por tranquilizarla.

"Venus… ella me amaba tanto que me protegió de esa flecha… ella sacrifico su vida por salvarme… ella murió en mis brazos y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla"

¡Vaya!", sorprendida por esa confesión la hermosa Neptuniana exclamo. Entonces de sus ojos comenzaban a caer las cristalinas lagrimas; "Elevemos una plegaria para que su alma pueda llegar hasta los hermosos campos elíseos. Sabes que esa mujer siempre te amo… tanto lo hizo que no le importó perder su propia vida… ese ha sido un gran acto y una gran muestra de su cariño"

"Antes de morir ella me pidió perdón… su última voluntad fue poder tomar un beso de mis labios", la rubia respondió ahogada en llanto.

Michiru que también lloraba sonrió y acariciándole las mejillas replico; "Esta bien, no tienes que explicarme nada", era obvio que había comprendido de qué forma Urano había actuado ante su última suplica. "Gracias a ella y a Saturno tienes una nueva oportunidad… gracias a su sacrificio podrás disfrutar de tus hijos"

Urano asintió y tomando la mano de su esposa ingresaron al castillo. Allí las personas del servicio observaban como en las lejanías unos extraños destellos color plata que se mezclaban con otros que eran de color oscuro envolvían a la Luna.

"¿Qué sucede?, ¿Sera este el final?", pregunto alguien con profunda preocupación.

"¿Qué sucederá nos alteza?", una mujer se acercó hasta la rubia e inclinando un poco la cabeza, pregunto.

"Es el fin de la Luna y de muchos de sus reinos… oremos a los antiguos dioses porque nuestras vidas no terminen hoy", la alta mujer respondió mientras tomaba a su hija en los brazos para que contemplara como aquella hermosa luz comenzaba a envolver gran parte del sistema solar.

Llorando, Michiru tomo la mano de su amada, entonces abrazo a su hijo; "¿Crees que este también será nuestro final?"

"No lo sé… pero si es así moriremos juntos", con profunda tristeza Urano replico al ver como esa luz devoraba aquellos recónditos lugares donde alguna vez hubo vida; "Jamás… jamás volveremos a contemplar la hermosura de ese lugar... el lugar donde te conocí y nació nuestro amor", con terrible aflicción miro a su esposa.

"Estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa", respondió mientras que en la distancia se extendía una terrible explosión, dejando a su paso solo ruinas y muerte. "Algún día volveremos a encontrarnos con nuestras amigas, ¿verdad?", pregunto a la deiforme Uraniana.

"Quizás... solo espero no volverme a encontrar con Saturno", Haruka dijo, luego beso la mejilla de su hija.

* * *

 **(Dos días después)**

A las puertas del tiempo, Plut permanecía con la mirada perdida. En profundo silencio y en amarga soledad se lamentaba por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar la destrucción de su amado hogar.

Entonces alzo la mirada, sintiendo que en la lejana distancia alguien caminaba en su dirección.

" _Si es niña la llamare Michiru"_

" _Y si es niño, ¿Cómo lo llamaras?"_

" _Eso no lo había pensado, pero si es una niña déjame llamarla con tu nombre"_

" _Está bien, podrás llamarla Michiru… ¿Sabes?, si es un niño lo llamare Caelum"_

" _El nombre de mi padre… ese nombre significa cielo… pero luego de este bebé quiero otro más"_

 _"¿Otro?"_

 _"Si, serian cuatro", respondió la profunda voz._

 _"Me gusta la idea, solo que pienso que es tu turno de intentarlo"_

 _"¿Te convertirías en hombre para darme un hijo?"_

 _"No me retes porque sabes que si puedo hacerlo",_ dijo la otra voz emitiendo una pequeña risa.

Habiendo escuchando las últimas palabras de aquella conversación que en medio de la niebla se llevaba a acabo, la guardiana del tiempo tomo su cetro granate, luego hablo; "Alto allí… no pueden pasar", de forma amenazadora ordeno.

Saliendo de la densa bruma Haruka y Michiru se presentaron ante ella;"Plut, somos nosotros", la aguamarina dijo emocionada de verla a salvo.

"Neptuno, Urano, ¿Qué sucedió?", pregunto la peli verde sorprendida de verlas con vida. "Pensé que habían muerto en combate… o que ella había terminado con toda la vida del sistema solar"

Urano negó con la cabeza al recordar todo; "Yo morí, sin embargo Saturno descendió al oscuro hades para salvar mi alma… luego saco mi cuerpo de la batalla", respondió profundamente afligida.

"Era el destino que debía cumplir, era obvio que no podías hacer nada por detenerla"

"Pude hacer algo, pero amenazo con herir a mi familia. Eso sí que no podía permitirlo", Haruka respondió. "Sin embargo hay algo que no comprendo, con su hoz trajo la muerte y el silencio a nuestro sistema solar, ahora solo en Urano hay vida… no entiendo por qué no nos asesinó"

Plut sonrió gentilmente antes de responder; "Saturno no los asesino porque muy dentro de ella sabía que tú seguías siendo su papá Urano… muy dentro de ella seguía habiendo amor… por eso te salvo y te devolvió al lado de tu familia"

"Ella seguía siendo una niña… ¿Dónde está ahora?", afligida la Neptuniana pregunto.

La Cronida ignorando la respuesta correcta negó con la cabeza; "Quizás algún día volvamos a verla"

"Aunque ahora mismo nos gustaría mucho ir a la Luna a contemplar lo que queda, somos demasiado cobardes como para atrevernos… sin duda nos echaríamos a llorar sobre sus ruinas", Michiru expreso lastimosamente.

"Ahí no queda nada, solo sufrimiento y dolor… es mejor que no vayan. La impresión podría ser fatal"

"Ya entiendo… nos gustaría mucho quedarnos a charlar, sin embargo tenemos que irnos, este bebé ha comenzado a provocarme dolores", Michiru dijo amorosamente.

"Las puertas del tiempo no son un buen lugar para nacer", la Cronida replico.

"Plut, ¿Volveremos a verte?", Urano pregunto con un poco de tristeza.

La hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes sonrió; "Yo siempre estoy aquí… vengan a visitarme cuando quieran... ver a sus hijos jugar en este lugar mitigara mi soledad"

"Lo haremos… adiós Plut", la Neptuniana replico

"Adiós y hasta luego", contesto.

Entrelazando su brazo con el de su amada, Urano y Neptuno comenzaron a caminar por el mismo sendero por el que habían llegado.

Plut sonrió y levantando un poco la mirada hacia el cielo, la volvió a posar sobre la hermosa Uraniana, entonces alzo la voz para decir aquello que la rubia no entendería; "Haruka... te verás muy linda… Michiru, mantenla alejada de los dulces y de las cosas saladas… Miranda es un nombre muy bello"

"¿Por qué?... ¿De qué hablas?... odio las cosas saladas", Haruka replico confundida.

La aguamarina entendió lo que la Cronida había tratado de decirle, así que besando la mejilla de la alta mujer, rió un poco; "Ya escuchaste a Plut, te verás muy linda… un vestido azul te vendría muy bien"

"¿Un vestido?, ¿Me veré linda?... ¿Cosas saladas?... ¿De que hablaban?", la deiforme cuestiono aún sin entender.

Michiru resoplo un poco, luego levanto la mirada y viéndola de forma coqueta, expreso; "Plut ha dicho que te verás muy linda esperado un bebé"

"¿Qué?", con desconcierto la deiforme cuestiono.

"Ya escuchaste a Plut, ella ha visto el futuro y sabe que tendrás un bebé… espero verme increíblemente atractiva con una barba… aunque sé que no podre usar un lindo vestido como tú"

"No Michi, eso no", Haruka replico tratando de ahuyentar la imagen que en su cabeza se había formado.

Con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios Plut las miro alejarse mientras seguían sumergidas en esa tierna conversación

Para la Cronida era hermoso saber que Amara y Nerissa en esta vida si podrían cumplir con las promesas que en el pasado se habían hecho. Ahora Urano y Neptuno eran las únicas sobrevivientes del hermoso milenio de plata, las únicas soberanas que podrían hablar de lo maravilloso que ese reino había sido. Ellas podrían decir a los demás que habían conocido a la preciosa reina Serenity, quien había ofrecido su propia vida por salvarlos de la oscuridad, también podrían decir que conocieron a la hermosa Serenity y al valiente Endimión, cuyo amor sería eterno e iría más allá de la muerte…

-FIN-

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Hola mis queridos lectores, finalmente esta historia ha terminado. Mal para quienes murieron, bien para quienes tuvieron la oportunidad de seguir viviendo así como nuestras heroínas. Me duele haberla acabado, pero sin embargo tenía que suceder, no estén tristes, próxima semana les traeré el epilogo.

Debo decir que cuando inicie este fic pensé que nadie lo leería. Muchos dicen que las historias del milenio de plata son aburridas, pero aun así me arriesgue a hacerlo y nos llevó más de cincuenta capítulos cuando la idea que tenía en mente abarcaba a lo mucho treinta. No sé como cada semana me inspire para continuarlo.

Ya esta el capitulo alternativo, lean después de que la reina Serenity destruye a Metalia, de ahí en adelante es diferente a este.

La siguiente historia tomara lugar en la Tierra, solo denme un poco de tiempo para ordenas ideas y comenzarla.

Kuro1989, ese era su destino.

Osaka, Saturno al menos perdono sus vidas y lo hizo porque muy dentro de ella los recordaba con cariño, por eso les dio la oportunidad de seguir viviendo. En realidad ella no tenía verdaderas intenciones de herir a Urano o a su familia.

Kyoky, no podía dejar a Michiru ni a sus hijos sin su gallo, por eso decidí que Saturno la devolviera a su lado.

Vicky, que le dieran muerte a Haruka de esa forma, era la idea que siempre tuve en mente. De no ser así no hubiera muerto y hubiera seguido luchando hasta el final. Pero Saturno decidió perdonar sus vidas por el cariño que aun sentía por ellas.

Harumi34, no abandonare este sitio por mucho tiempo, volveré para publicar mi nueva historia.

GreciaTenoh , no te preocupes por Mars y Venus, en esa historia algo podre hacer para que sean felices.


	57. Chapter 57

**CAPÍTULO LVII**

 **JUNTOS PARA LA ETERNIDAD**

La primavera había llegado al hermoso reino de Urano para tapizar con sus coloridas flores los hermosos senderos que rodeaban al castillo miranda. Flores entre las cuales se encontraban las preciosas rosas de la Tierra que en otro tiempo hubieran sido llevadas hasta ese lejano lugar por las jóvenes soberanas y, las cuales cada día les recordaban el amor que su amada princesa Serenity había sentido por el joven príncipe de cabellos negros. Al menos en las rosas su eterno amor podría seguir floreciendo.

Más allá, las flores de Neptuno que la hermosa aguamarina hubiera sembrado con tanto amor en compañía de su amada comenzaban a esparcir sus suaves vapores. Del otro lado crecían las flores de Urano, cuyo néctar servía de alimento a los insectos que entre sus pétalos merodeaban.

El brillante pasto servía de alfombra para los cansados pasos de aquella pareja que sonriente paseaba del brazo. Habían pasado cincuenta años y sin embargo para ellas todo era como el primer día.

"Espera", dijo la hermosa Neptuniana mientras se detenía ante un rosal. "Mira, las primeras rosas han nacido", dijo al mismo tiempo que con sus finos dedos acariciaba una que era de un color rojo brillante.

"Han vuelto a renacer", replico la alta Uraniana con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Michiru sonrió mientras la acercaba a su nariz para aspirar su perfume; "A pesar de haber crecido lejos de su hogar su perfume sigue siendo el mismo"

Ante sus palabras, Haruka dirigió la cansada mirada hacia donde la Tierra se encontraba; "En ese lugar… ¿Habrán vuelto a nacer las hermosas rosas?", cuestionó mientras que a su memoria llegaba el recuerdo del valiente pelinegro.

La aguamarina se apoyó en la mano de su amada y reincorporándose replico a su duda; "No lo sé, pero mientras una rosa viva el amor de Serenity y Endimión continuará vivo… nosotros nos ocuparemos de que nadie jamás olvide cuanto es que esos dos se amaron"

"Jamás me suena a mucho tiempo", la alta mujer replico acompañando sus palabras con una ligera risa.

Michiru, cuyos cabellos aguamarina se habían tornado plata sonrío mientras acomodaba aquellos que caían por su cansado rostro; "Tienes razón… míranos… ¿Quién pensaría que alguna vez fuimos dioses inmortales?, ahora también estamos condenados a envejecer y a morir como cualquier otro mortal"

Urano sonrío volviendo a tomarla de la mano; "Nuestra inmortalidad se perdió junto con el cristal de plata. Pero eso ya no importa, lo que en verdad importa es que después de todo lo que sucedió continuamos viviendo"

Neptuno soltó una pequeña risa y acomodando los blancos cabellos de la Uraniana, cuestiono; "Después de tantos años, ¿Sigo siendo hermosa?"

La platinada se inclinó sobre ella, depositando un beso en sus labios; "Ante mis cansados ojos sigues siendo aquella hermosa chiquilla que conocí en medio del bosque. Ante mis ojos eres la misma niña que huía de mí. Ante mis enamorados ojos los años no han pasado por ti, pero ¿Qué hay de mí?"

Michiru sonrío, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho; "Para mi sigues siendo ese encantador joven de cabellos rubios. Podrán pasar otros cincuenta años y para mi seguirás siendo el más guapo", habiendo dicho beso sus labios. "Anda, continuemos y veamos qué es lo que están haciendo", dijo y al instante comenzaron a caminar un poco más allá de los jardines.

Entonces en las lejanías observaron un noble portillo blanco sobre el cual un chiquillo montaba. Cuidando su trotar, un hombre de cabellos rubios le indicaba a su hijo como tomar las riendas.

"Ten cuidado hijo, no galopes tan rápido", el sujeto pidió mientras que en la distancia observaba a ambas mujeres, en ese punto levanto su mano para saludarlas. Noble gesto al que ambas respondieron.

Michiru suspiro, luego apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su amada; "Océano ahora le da a tus nietos los consejos que tú le diste cuando lo enseñaste a montar. Es muy lindo que después de tantos años no los haya olvidado"

"El consejo de un padre es algo que jamás se olvida, pero ¿Recuerdas ese día?", la platinada pregunto dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

Michiru negó con la cabeza, "Jamás podré olvidarlo, estaba muy nerviosa… lo peor fue cuando lo llevaste a todo galope por el campo. Océano no paraba de reír, yo trataba de no pensar que se lastimarían"

"Fue muy gracioso"

"Imprudente es la respuesta correcta. Por eso no permití que a nuestros demás hijos les enseñaras ese arte"

Haruka no respondió nada, simplemente sus pasos continuaron hasta que se detuvieron para observar que bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol la hermosa Miharu y sus dos pequeños jugaban con soldaditos de madera.

"Mamá, ¿Los dragones existen?", intrigado pregunto uno de ellos.

"No lo sé, ¿Por qué no le preguntas al abuelo?, él ha vivido muchos años", respondió su amorosa madre.

El otro pequeño cuyos cabellos eran rubios miro a la platinada y alzando la voz, cuestiono; "Abuelo, ¿Los dragones existen?... ¿En la Luna viste a alguno?"

Haruka negó con la cabeza; "No sé si los dragones existieron, pero puedo decirte que las hermosas aves de fuego si existen", replico recordando a Fénix, quien después de haber vivido tantos milenios finalmente había encontrado la muerte en la Luna.

"¿De verdad?", emocionados ambos chiquillos cuestionaron.

"Si, sus alas eran de fuego e incendiaban todo cuanto tocaban. En batalla impidió que muchos enemigos nos atacaran. Era muy valiente", replico emocionada.

"Mi amor, veo que sigues siendo un niño… pero pienso que no deberías contarles los detalles de esa terrible guerra. Ya crecerán y entonces podrás hacerlo", Michiru dijo al recordar todo lo que su amada le había dicho sobre ese funesto día.

"Eso es cierto, mejor continuemos caminando", replico la alta mujer.

Entonces del otro lado del pequeño lago observaron a aquel hombre de cabellos color plata, quien con una espada de madera enseñaba a su hijo el precioso arte de esa arma.

"Ese muchacho es idéntico a mi padre", con lagrimas en los ojos dijo al verlo.

Michiru sonrío al escucharla decir eso; "También lleva su nombre"

En ese momento a ella volvió el recuerdo de los terribles sonidos que escucho en esa batalla y el recuerdo de todas las horribles cosas que presencio; "Si mi alma no hubiera vuelto de las profundidades del hades… no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Ahora comprendo que no debí marchare, debí quedarme a tu lado y al lado de nuestros hijos"

"No lo lamentes... sí hubieras muerto, él y tus nietos te hubieran conocido atreves de mis palabras y de las palabras de Océano y Miharu. Ellos hubieran sabido que perdiste la vida para protegerlos"

"Qué bueno que tuve la oportunidad de volver de ese lugar tan siniestro", replico limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro.

La Neptuniana entonces rió un poco, "Sí no hubieras regresado, nuestra hija no hubiera nacido"

Las mejillas de la hermosa Uraniana se tornaron rojizas, trayéndole con ello el recuerdo de como su hija menor había sido concebida; "¡Dioses Michi!"

"Un poco de vino me ayudo para convencerte… debiste ver tu cara a la mañana siguiente", dijo riendo abiertamente.

"La impresión fue mucha Michi", replico apenada.

"No me negaras que durante dos meses fui increíblemente guapo… una lástima que durante ese tiempo no pude usar mis hermosos vestidos"

"No mi amor, no puedo negar que eras un hombre muy guapo", la Uraniana replico bajando un poco la mirada mientras que con cierta pena recordaba aquellos días.

"Pero debo decir que tú también lucias muy bien… difícil me fue tener que estarte vigilando día y noche para que no hicieras cosas peligrosas… luego de unos meses tuvimos una hermosa hija, quien se parece mucho a ti", orgullosa la alguna vez reina de Neptuno exclamo.

Entonces fijaron la vista en aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, la cual cerca de la fuente peinaba los platinados cabellos de su hijo. Su pequeña hija de cabellos aqua jugaba a peinar la muñeca que su abuela le había obsequiado, luego con delicadeza tomaba el espejo de aguas profundas en el cual reflejaba su hermosura.

"Miranda", orgullosa la alta mujer expreso.

De pronto la atención de ambas se desvió hacia aquella niña de cabellos rubios que lloraba sentada sobre el fresco pasto.

"¿Qué le ocurre?", preocupada, la Neptuniana cuestiono.

"No lo sé… ¿Qué te pasa pequeña?"

La niña volvió el rostro para con sus abuelos y levantándose hizo una reverencia; "Abuelo, mi hermano me ha quitado mi espada de madera", con enojo dijo, luego se limpió las lagrimas del rostro.

Ante sus palabras Haruka negó con la cabeza, luego se inclinó para apoyar su rodilla en el suelo; "No llores pequeña. No vale la pena hacerlo"

"Pero era mi juguete. Yo la encontré en el castillo y él me la quito"

"Deja que te cuenta una historia. Cuando me entere que habías nacido me alegre mucho, ¿Sabes porque?", cuestiono desabrochando la gloriosa espada de su cintura.

"No", intrigada replico la niña.

Michiru con atención escuchaba lo que su amada tenía que decirle.

"Me alegre mucho porque había nacido la futura protectora de Urano. Hace muchos años esta espada fue labrada por un dios y solo puede pertenecer a quien protegerá este reino. Esta espada es tuya… tómala. Siempre te cuidara", Haruka la extendió para que su nieta la tomara.

"¿De verdad abuelo?", emocionada la chiquilla la tomo en sus manos.

"Es tuya", replico con una sonrisa en los labios. "Jamás hieras a nadie, úsala con mucha responsabilidad"

"Te lo prometo abuelo. Muchas gracias", dijo y luego beso la mejilla de la platinada. "Mira lo que el abuelo me dio… solo yo puedo tenerla", dijo corriendo hacia su hermanito para mostrándosela.

Michiru ante su decisión negó con la cabeza; "Mi amor, creo que no debiste hacer eso, es solo una niña. Esa espada es demasiado peligrosa"

"Está bien Michi, estarán bien", replico viendo como la niña se única a su padre Caelum y a su hermano, quienes la instruirían en ese arte…

* * *

 **(Mañana siguiente. Habitación Miranda)**

La mañana había llegado, el canto de las aves y el chocar de las olas contra las rocas de la orilla arrullaban a aquellas dos mujeres quienes en profunda paz dormían.

Haruka despertó y mirando a su esposa a su lado sonrío, luego con cuidado le acomodo los cabellos plata que caían por su frente; "Buenos días mi amor", murmuro casi en silencio para no despertarla.

Entonces en el fondo de la habitación miro a aquella mujer envuelta en un fúnebre crespón que estaba hecho girones. En su mano sostenía la afilada hoz del silencio; "Urano", la llamo con profunda voz.

La platinada sonrío y reincorporándose un poco para mirarla, hablo; "¿Ahora?"

Saturno asintió mientras se ponía de pie; "Es hora"

"Un minuto… solo un minuto", la mujer pidió esperando que Saturno accediera a su suplica.

Saturno levemente asintió; "Un minuto, solo un minuto"

La platinada observo a su esposa y acercándose a su oído hablo; "Michi, ya me voy… Saturno ha venido a buscarme… por favor no estés triste. Cuida a nuestra familia. Yo te prometo que estaré bien… te estaré esperando para cuando sea tu turno de venir a mi lado", habiendo dicho beso sus tibios labios. "Te amo, no lo olvides"

"Urano", Saturno volvió a llamarla.

"Espera… aún no", Haruka dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Quería contemplar a su esposa por vez última.

Michiru despertó sintiendo aquella fría sensación en sus labios. Dirigiendo la vista hacia su amada observo que dormía con una sonrisa de satisfacción; "Travieso… jamás cambiaras… jamás dejaras de sorprenderme con un beso", dijo, luego deposito un beso en sus ya fríos labios. En ese momento se entristeció profundamente al darse cuenta que mientras dormían el hado había descendió para arrebatarla de su lado. Entonces llorando expreso aquellas palabras tan lastimosas; "Mi amor… al menos ella te dio un momento para despedirte de mí… A tu lado fui muy feliz. Gracias por darme una familia tan hermosa". Limpiándose las lágrimas y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la platinada continuo; "Cuando nos casamos jure que siempre estaría a tu lado, en ese momento jure que si el hado decidía llevarte mientras dormíamos mi alma iría tras de la tuya… espera, no te vayas sin mí. No me dejes sola", concluyo y entonces cerro los azules ojos.

"Michi… es hora", la faz de Haruka dijo mientras extendía la mano para que la faz de su amada la tomara.

La Neptuniana entonces abrió los ojos para encontrarse con ella. Contemplandola amorosamente la tomo de la mano y con una sonrisa en los labios finalmente hablo; "Siempre juntos"

"Siempre juntos", la faz de la platinada replico.

Saturno sonrío a ambas mujeres, luego con su pálido dedo les mostró el camino. "También mi hora ha llegado, vamos. Nos esperan"

"¿Habrá más vida?", Michiru cuestiono apoyando la cabeza en el brazo de su amada.

"Espero que si Michi… en esa vida también te amaré. No importa si mi alma te olvida, te juro siempre nos rencontraremos para volver a ser muy felices"

Entonces frente a ellas apareció aquella hermosa mujer de rubia y brillante cabellera, quien con su voz las invitaba a unírsele.

"¡Serenity!", ambas expresaron al ver a su amada princesa.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a su hijo Océano, quien amorosamente las contemplo sobre la cama.

"Es muy tarde, ¿Aún duermen?", preguntó Miharu a sus espaldas.

Océano limpio las lágrimas que de sus ojos caían y asintiendo levemente replico a la pregunta de su amada hermanita, "Sí… ahora duermen en paz… al menos se han marchado juntos"

De esa forma la deiforme protectora de Urano había muerto al lado de la hermosa protectora de Neptuno. Habían muerto en profunda paz y una a lado de la otra, como alguna vez lo prometieron. Se habían amado tanto que ni siquiera la muerte podría llegar a separar sus destinos. Y es que fue en otro tiempo y en un lugar lejano cuando se juraron amor eterno y fue gracias a ese juramento que una y otra vez atreves de los tiempos volverán a reencontrase para cumplir su promesa. No importa cuántos milenios pasen, ni que tan lejos se encuentren el uno del otro, ellas siempre regresaran para amarse.

-FIN-

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Tenían que morir para volver a nacer. Desde que empecé esta historia pensé en este final. Y si tienen dudas sobre los demás personajes como Misaki y Midori, les puedo decir que también tuvieron vidas muy felices.

La parte alterna ya esta publicada, lean después de la aparición de Miranda. A ella la llame de esa forma porque en mi otro fic así se llama la madre de Haruka.

Les cuento como será mi próxima historia. La destrucción del milenio de plata fue a causa de la desobediencia de Serenity y Endimión. Entonces en la tierra volverán a renacer y sus habitantes serán divididos en dos mundos muy diferentes. En ese mundo no existe el amor, no existen los impulsos ni el instinto natural. Si tengo tiempo la próxima semana les presento el primer capítulo (aunque probablemente no podre actualizar cada viernes como era costumbre). En comparación con esta historia, esa será un poco más sencilla. Además próximamente comenzare a actualizar este fic, no con capítulos nuevos, pero corregiré las faltas de ortografía y esas cosas que seguramente se me pasaron.

Kuro1989, lo hice porque Mina era la más armada cuando se trataba de Haruka, en el anime se la pasaba tratando de llamar su atención. Hubiera sido muy triste que Haruka muriera sola y lejos de Michiru, por eso Venus murió a su lado. Ella la amaba profundamente al igual que Michiru.

Osaka, Saturno al igual que ellas volverá a renacer, solo que si lo hace será solo para volver a destruir y que todo vuelva a comenzar.

Kyoky, No podía dejarlos sin gallo. Saturno no era mala, simplemente tenía que cumplir su misión y a pesar de que pasaron muchos años seguía preocupándose por ellas. Saturno también murió y decidió seguir su camino al lado de sus "padres".

Gabi kahio pierce, hola y muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Inicie este fic porque casi no hay historias sobre el milenio de plata y cuando lo hice quise que la narrativa fuera como un poema largo, no fue fácil escribirla, pero me alegra que el resultado sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leerme.

Vicky, recuerdo perfectamente esos comentarios, vaya que nos hemos divertido mucho compartiendo nuestros puntos de vista. Cundo dijeron que fuera mala y platinada decidí que cuando fuera hombre su cabello cambiara, el resultado fue que era idéntica a su padre, quien al igual que ella era muy bueno.

GreciaTenoh, efectivamente, Urano es el único planeta donde queda vida y como todo tiene un inicio tiene y un final, llegado su momento la vida en ese lugar se también extinguirá. Haruka y Michiru tenían que morir para que puedan volver a renacer y ese renacer será en la tierra y en tiempo muy lejano.


End file.
